Les fautes du père
by Missloup
Summary: Alors qu'elle avait 6 ans, Bella Swan a été blessée par le départ précipité de sa famille de cœur, les Cullen. 20 ans plus tard, elle va enfin rencontrer le responsable de cette séparation. Suite à un drame, Edward Cullen décide de rentrer chez lui. AH.
1. Chapter 1

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Bonsoir !

Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic sur le couple Bella et Edward, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Je sais que j'avais annoncé à la fin d'Apprendre à vivre que ce serait une histoire de vampire, mais faute d'inspiration, j'ai modifié l'histoire et les Cullen seront humains.

Comme vous avez pu le voir dans le rating, cette histoire est classée M, certains passages risquent donc d'être durs, mais vous commencez à me connaître, non ?

Pour des facilités, je me suis permis de rapprocher Forks et Port Angeles de Seattle, donc, ne vous étonnez pas si vous lisez dans l'histoire que les deux petites villes sont en banlieue de Seattle.

Cette histoire est construite autour d'une enquête policière, je ne connais pas grand-chose aux grades ou aux procédures (surtout aux Etats-Unis), j'ai donc fait de mon mieux et j'espère que vous ne m'en tiendrez pas rigueur.

Je vais vous laisser tranquille avec mon blabla, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture.

Bonne soirée et à dimanche prochain pour la suite, enfin, si vous aimez… Bye ! ^_^

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

Edward caressa tendrement la joue de son fils qui dormait tranquillement à côté de lui. Il se pencha et embrassa le front de l'enfant avant de se lever. Il entoura le corps du petit garçon avec des oreillers pour lui éviter une chute avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain de leur chambre d'hôtel. Il observa son reflet dans le miroir et soupira, jamais il n'arriverait à faire illusion ! Avec des gestes lents, il ôta son débardeur révélant les multiples pansements qui couvraient son torse. Son visage resta stoïque quand il retira l'un des pansements, il ne devait pas montrer sa souffrance, oublier la douleur. Il prit un peu de désinfectant et entreprit de nettoyer ses nombreuses plaies, ses doigts caressèrent les points de suture qui n'étaient pas tous tombés, pourtant, le chirurgien lui avait dit avoir utilisé du fil résorbable. Il secoua la tête et remit des pansements sur ses plaies avec plus de difficulté pour celles sur son flanc car ses côtes le faisaient encore souffrir. Edward s'occupa ensuite de la toilette du haut de son corps et de ses jambes, lorgnant vers la douche qu'il ne pouvait malheureusement pas encore utiliser. Il maudit ses doigts tremblants lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la bordure de son boxer, pourtant, il devait le faire, il devait soigner les dernières traces de coupure …

Une fois sa toilette terminée, il s'habilla et revint dans la chambre pour voir son fils s'étirer dans leur lit, Stefan n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il se réinstalla à ses côtés et caressa ses cheveux d'un noir de jais tout aussi ébouriffés que les siens. Bientôt, il put voir ses prunelles émeraudes comme les siennes encore ensommeillées le fixer.

«-Bonjour, mon ange, tu as bien dormi ? Demanda-t-il alors que son fils se blottissait contre lui.

Edward attendit, espéra une réponse, mais rien. Il ferma les yeux maudissant l'homme qui avait rendu muet son bien le plus précieux. Il soupira et se leva, portant l'enfant dans la salle de bain pour l'aider à faire sa toilette. Une fois sous la douche, son fils s'amusa avec l'eau, sourit, rigola lorsqu'il l'arrosa mais il ne prononça aucun mot.

-Alors, tu es content d'aller voir papi et mamie ? Questionna Edward en forçant son ton enjoué.

Stefan hocha vivement la tête pour unique réponse. Edward lui sourit avant de l'attraper pour le sortir de l'eau et l'essuyer. Il aurait tant aimé entendre son fils lui raconter les jeux qu'il ferait avec son grand-père tout en lui demandant si sa grand-mère allait lui faire son dessert préféré, mais non, il n'avait droit qu'au silence. Tout en aidant Stefan à s'habiller, il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir expliquer le soudain mutisme de son fils à ses parents. Il ne leur avait rien dit des derniers évènements qui avaient bouleversé sa vie, ne voulant pas les choquer ou les blesser, mais quand le pédopsychiatre lui avait dit qu'une atmosphère familiale et dénuée de stress pourrait aider Stefan, il n'avait pas hésité quitte à devoir subir le courroux de ses parents. Cependant, il se promit de ne pas tout leur dévoiler, ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir, non, il était inutile de les faire souffrir.

-On va prendre notre petit-déjeuner, puis, on retrouvera papi et mamie.

Edward rangea leurs affaires et descendit régler leur chambre. Puis, son fils dans ses bras, ils se dirigèrent vers l'aéroport de Seattle où ils prirent leur repas. Ils terminèrent juste à temps pour se rendre dans le hall où ils étaient censés attendre ses parents à leur descente de l'avion. En effet, il avait préféré arriver la veille, mais il ne les en avait pas informé, préférant qu'ils le voient avec une mine un peu plus fraîche que celle qu'il avait en arrivant hier soir.

-Edward ! Stefan !

Il se retourna en reconnaissant la voix de sa mère, scannant la foule à sa rechercher. Soudain, il les vit. Esmé agitait une main dans sa direction, son autre main agrippant fermement celle de son père qui leur souriait. Ils se dirigèrent à grand pas vers eux et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré leur âge, ils étaient toujours aussi magnifiques, le temps ne semblait pas avoir de prise sur eux. Sa mère portait une robe crème légère, un petit boléro marron et des escarpins. Ses longs cheveux auburn étaient attachés en un chignon un peu lâche, ses yeux caramel les observaient avec amour. Son père, Carlisle, la suivait de près, ses cheveux blonds impeccablement coiffés, ses yeux bleus emplis de tendresse se posèrent sur eux. Stefan s'agita dans ses bras et il le posa sur le sol pour qu'il puisse se jeter dans les bras de sa grand-mère. Celle-ci le couvrit de baisers pendant que son père s'approchait de lui.

-Bonjour, fils, vous avez fait bon voyage ?

-Oui, merci, papa, répondit-il en lui rendant son étreinte.

Il remarqua alors le léger froncement de sourcils de son père qu'il n'aurait pas distingué s'il n'avait pas été entraîné. Néanmoins, Carlisle reporta son attention sur Stefan qui lui tendait les bras, son père prit son petit-fils et il oublia la réaction de son père quand Esmé le prit à son tour dans ses bras.

-Comment vas-tu mon grand ?

-Ça va, dit-il en l'embrassant. Allez, rentrons à la maison.

Ses parents habitaient une petite ville en banlieue de Seattle qui se nommait Forks, ils y possédaient une villa perdue dans un écrin de verdure. Il voulut récupérer leur valise, mais son père fut le plus rapide.

-Papa, protesta-t-il en tentant de la reprendre.

-Un peu d'aide ne fait pas de mal, murmura son père.

Edward déglutit péniblement, savait-il ? Non, c'était impossible. Pourtant, Carlisle prit le sac le plus lourd, lui laissant la valise à roulette. Ses parents prirent Stefan par la main et il laissa de côté ses interrogations pour les suivre jusqu'à la Mercedes de son père. Sa mère s'installa à l'arrière avec Stefan pendant qu'ils rangeaient leurs affaires dans le coffre.

-Tu veux conduire ? Lui proposa son père.

-Tu me laisserais conduire ta Mercedes ? S'étonna Edward. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, tu as failli faire une jaunisse quand j'ai eu mon permis et que je t'ai demandé les clefs.

-Je m'en souviens, grimaça son père, Esmé m'a menacé de me faire la tête pendant un mois si je ne te les donnais pas. Heureusement pour tes fesses, elle était intacte.

-C'est pourtant pas faute d'avoir cherché, se rappela Edward, tu l'as minutieusement examiné pendant une demi-heure avant de déclarer qu'il était temps que tu m'achètes un voiture.

-Tes notes étaient excellentes, il était normal que tu ais un petit cadeau, se justifia son père.

-Tu ne m'as donc pas acheté la Volvo pour que je ne prenne plus ta voiture ? Railla-t-il.

-Je vais te confier un petit secret, murmura Carlisle en lui faisant signe de se rapprocher, si je t'ai acheté une voiture, c'est uniquement pour être obligé de faire de même avec Emmett et Alice, car, eux, il était hors de question qu'ils conduisent ma voiture !

Edward éclata de rire. Il est vrai que les premières voitures de ses cadets avaient rapidement pris des coups.

-Allons-y, dit son père en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule et en lui donnant les clefs.

-Non, conduits, je suis un peu fatigué.

-Très bien.

Son père lui sourit et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant de le laisser rejoindre sa place. Il attacha sa ceinture en écoutant sa mère qui racontait à Stefan comment elle avait redécorer sa chambre.

-Tu aimes le bleu ciel si mes souvenirs sont exacts ? Entendit-il sa mère dire et du coin de l'œil il vit son fils acquiescer. Tu verras papi a collé des étoiles au plafond, la nuit elles brillent. J'espère que ça va te plaire ?

-Je suis sûr que Stefan trouvera sa chambre merveilleuse.

-Combien de temps restez-vous ? Questionna Esmé.

-J'ai trois semaines de congé, je pense que nous resterons tout ce temps.

-Formidable ! Déclara sa mère. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je ne vous ai pas eu à la maison !

-Alors, Stefan, tu vas rentrer en grande maternelle à la rentrée, tu es impatient ?

Son père attendit une réponse, mais Stefan se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de se plonger dans la contemplation du paysage.

-Je… Il y a un problème ? Demanda doucement sa mère. Il n'a pas parlé depuis votre arrivée.

-A la maison, murmura-t-il simplement en se murant lui aussi dans le silence.

Edward remarqua le coup d'œil inquiet qu'échangèrent ses parents, mais ils n'insistèrent pas. Il ferma les yeux se concentrant, répétant le discours qu'il s'apprêtait à leur servir. Il ne rouvrit les paupières que lorsque son père emprunta le chemin qui conduisait à la villa. A peine la voiture fut-elle stoppée que Stefan se détacha et descendit pour courir dans le jardin.

-Doucement, lui cria-t-il, ou tu vas tomber.

Son fils l'ignora et grimpa le long d'une échelle pour atteindre sa cabane avant de redescendre sur le toboggan qui se trouvait sur l'autre côté. Edward laissa son fils sous la surveillance de ses parents et monta leurs bagages dans sa chambre, il rangea quelques affaires avant de redescendre pour leur faire face. Carlisle et Esmé étaient installés sur la terrasse, il prit place à leurs côtés autour de la table de jardin et sa mère lui servit un café.

-Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit sa mère dont son visage exprimait clairement l'inquiétude.

-Stefan… Je…

-Tout va bien, le rassura son père en posant une main sur la sienne, prends ton temps.

Pour la première fois, il laissa tomber son masque. De part son métier, il avait pris l'habitude de dissimuler ses émotions, ses sentiments, il n'y avait qu'ici dans cette maison, avec ses parents qu'il redevenait lui-même.

-Une affaire a mal tourné, avoua-t-il dans un murmure son pupilles fixées sur son fils car il n'osait pas soutenir le regard de ses parents, l'homme que nous tentions d'arrêter m'a pris pour cible.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Souffla sa mère.

-Edward que s'est-il passé ? Questionna son père d'une voix tremblante.

-Je ne sais comment, il a appris que j'avais un enfant. Il a enlevé Laila et Stefan pour me tendre un piège. Nous avons pu les secourir, mais… Il avait déjà tué Laila.

-Non, gémit Esmé.

-Nous n'avons jamais été marié ou été ensemble, murmura Edward perdu, je ne sais pas comment il a appris son existence et celle de Stefan. Je suis arrivé trop tard, Laila était morte et Stefan a refusé de prononcer un mot depuis ce jour-là.

-Oh, mon pauvre bébé, balbutia sa mère en essuyant ses larmes, on va prendre soin de vous, tu vas voir, Stefan va aller mieux.

-Combien de temps ?

La question de son père le désarçonna. Il releva la tête, hésitant à lui répondre, inquiet quant à leur réaction.

-Trois semaines, avoua-t-il en soutenant avec peine leurs regards blessés.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? On aurait pu t'aider ! S'occuper de Stefan, de toi, des funérailles.

-Je suis désolé, maman, mais… Les parents de Laila n'ont pas voulu de ma présence à l'enterrement.

-Comment ont-ils osé…

-Maman, la coupa-t-il, Laila et moi avons eu Stefan et même s'il est le plus beau cadeau que la vie ait pu me faire, c'était un accident. J'aimais Laila comme une amie et il en allait de même pour elle. A leurs yeux, je ne suis rien, si ce n'est le responsable de la mort de leur fille. Et puis, il y a eu l'enquête et j'ai dû me battre pour garder Stefan.

-Ils ont voulu te prendre Stefan ? Comprit son père.

-Oui, mais c'est réglé, il restera avec moi.

-Et le monstre qui…

-Il est mort, coupa-t-il en évitant le regard de sa mère. Le pédopsychiatre a dit qu'une ambiance familiale aiderait Stefan.

-Tu as bien fait de rentrer à la maison, acquiesça son père.

-Oui, on va prendre soin de vous.

Sa mère se leva et embrassa sa joue avant de partir dans la cuisine pour lui épargner ses larmes. Carlisle posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

-Contrairement à ta mère, je ne suis pas dupe, tu nous caches quelque chose.

-Je…

-Non, souviens-toi juste que ma porte te sera toujours ouverte, quand tu seras prêt, je t'écouterai.

Son père lui sourit et lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de se lever et rejoindre Esmé à l'intérieur. Edward inspira profondément, puis, il quitta sa chaise pour rejoindre son fils qui s'était installé sur une balançoire. Il le poussa et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il l'entendit rire aux éclats. Après avoir joué une bonne heure, ils regagnèrent la villa. Ils montèrent à l'étage pour découvrir la chambre de Stefan et celui-ci s'émerveilla devant son nouveau lit ainsi que les jouets que ses parents avaient acheté. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et il demanda à son fils d'aller se laver les mains quand il vit que c'était l'heure du repas. Edward rentra dans la cuisine un peu hésitant, pas encore rassuré quant à la réaction de ses parents.

-Te voilà, mon chéri, dit Esmé en lui caressant la joue, où est Stefan ?

-Il se lave les mains.

-Edward, je sais que tu as toujours eu tendance à vouloir te débrouiller seul, ton père et moi avons toujours respecté ce trait de ton caractère, mais nous sommes ta famille et nous ne sommes pas là que pour partager les joies, laisse-nous partager tes peines, laisse-nous t'aider.

-Ta mère a raison Edward, malgré toutes ses années j'ai l'impression que tu fais tout pour ne pas nous déranger, mais cela n'a jamais été le cas.

-Je sais, admit-il.

-Nous t'aimons, Edward.

-Je le sais aussi et je ne vous remercierais jamais assez de l'amour que vous me donnez, de m'avoir adopté, mais parfois j'ai tellement peur de vous décevoir…

-Quoi que tu fasses, jamais tu ne nous décevras, assura Carlisle alors que sa mère le prenait dans ses bras.

Ils se séparèrent lorsqu'ils entendirent Stefan revenir au pas de course vers eux, son fils semblait affamé ! Edward aida son fils à s'installer sur une chaise et noua une serviette autour de son cou. Il le servit de crudités malgré son regard suppliant.

-Tu manges des tomates et des carottes sinon tu n'auras pas du dessert de grand-mère et je crois qu'elle a préparé une mousse au chocolat.

Tout en poussant un soupir théâtral, son fils prit sa fourchette et porta un morceau de tomate à sa bouche.

-Les autres vont bien ? Questionna Edward.

-Emmett a toujours autant de travail, tu sais qu'il est passé Lieutenant ? L'informa son père.

-Oui, il me l'a dit la semaine dernière au téléphone.

-Décidément, entre vous deux, j'ai tout le loisir de me faire des cheveux blancs, pourquoi n'avez-vous pas fait médecine comme votre père ? Se lamenta Esmé.

-Désolée, maman, s'excusa-t-il.

-Envisages-tu de changer de profession ? Demanda doucement sa mère.

-Je ne sais pas, admit Edward, j'ai perdu beaucoup à cause de mon métier, mais, cependant, j'ai aidé tellement de personnes, j'ai réuni des familles, soulagé des personnes en deuil. Je ne sais pas. J'ai besoin de temps.

-Nous comprenons, assura son père avant de changer de sujet, sinon, Alice va présenter sa collection lors des défilés de la rentrée à New-York.

-C'est génial ! Je comprends mieux le message excité qu'elle m'a laissé lors du vol, mais elle ne m'avait pas dit quelle était la raison de sa joie. Je plains ce pauvre Jasper, elle doit être dans un état d'excitation inimaginable !

-Heureusement, il semblerait que Jazz soit le seul à savoir la canaliser un tant soit peu, acquiesça Carlisle.

-Et Rosalie ? Son garage fonctionne toujours aussi bien ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, elle retape une Porsche 356 SC.

-Tu crois qu'elle me laisserait faire un petit tour avant de la rendre au propriétaire ?

-J'ai déjà posé la question et on a le droit de voir, mais pas de toucher, soupira son père.

Edward allait répliquer quand il sentit la main de son fils tirer sur sa manche pour attirer son attention. Stefan lui montra son verre et il s'empressa de le remplir.

-Tiens, mon cœur.

Stefan prit son verre et but une grande gorgée d'eau avant de le reposer. Un léger silence s'abattit sur la table, ses parents observèrent avec tristesse leur petit-fils. L'ambiance légère du début avait disparue. Il pouvait voir sa mère retenir ses sanglots et son père serraient fermement ses couverts. Il s'en voulait de leur faire de la peine, de les avoir déçus. Bien sûr, alors qu'il était hospitalisé, il avait pensé à les appeler, mais il avait honte, honte de ne pas avoir su protéger les siens, honte de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Il baissa la tête et ferma les yeux, tentant ainsi de contrôler le brusque accès de rage et de désespoir qui l'avait envahi. Il n'aurait pas dû venir.

-Arrête !

Edward releva la tête en entendant la voix de son père.

-Stefan, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas aider mamie en cuisine ?

Son fils regarda son grand-père avant de se tourner vers lui, il hocha doucement la tête et Stefan sortit de table.

-Tu ne pourras pas aider ton fils si tu n'avances pas toi-même. Je n'ai vu Laila que deux ou trois fois, mais c'était une jeune femme charmante, elle ne méritait pas ce sort et je suis certain qu'elle ne voudrait pas que tu te renfermes sur toi.

-Si seulement…

-Si seulement quoi ? Le coupa Carlisle en élevant la voix. Si seulement, tu n'avais pas choisi ce métier ? Si seulement, tu n'avais jamais rencontré Laila ? Si seulement, il y a 4 ans le préservatif n'avait pas lâché ? Si seulement, tu étais mort à sa place ? C'est ça que tu te dis ?

-Non ! S'offusqua Edward. Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne regretterai la naissance de Stefan, je l'aime plus…

-Chut, calme-toi, je sais que tu aimes ton fils, qu'il est la prunelle de tes yeux et que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour lui, assura son père, mais tu n'es pas tout puissant. Pardonne-toi, je t'en prie, ou tu ne pourras pas aider Stefan.

-C'est dur, admit-il dans un murmure.

Son père parut soulagé de l'entendre parler ainsi, il se rapprocha pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Je ne sais pas comment faire, reprit Edward en essuyant une larme qui lui avait échappé.

-Si, tu le sais, le contredit Carlisle.

-Je…, bredouilla-t-il perdu.

-Sinon pourquoi serais-tu revenu à la maison ? Tu savais qu'ici vous pourriez guérir, vous reconstruire. On va prendre soin de toi, de Stefan et tu verras dans quelques jours tu supplieras pour que ton moulin à parole de fils se taise.

-J'aimerais tellement que ce soit vrai, avoua Edward en laissant échapper un sanglot.

-Tout va bien se passer. »

Son père l'étreignit et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Edward se laissa aller entre ses bras forts et rassurants, Carlisle était le seul à pouvoir le consoler quand il était enfant et cela n'avait pas changé. Son père essuya ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur son front, puis, il retourna s'asseoir à sa place en entendant Esmé et Stefan arriver. Une fois le repas terminé, il monta à l'étage pour faire faire une sieste à son fils. Il allongea l'enfant dans son nouveau petit lit, mais au moment de partir, ce dernier le retint. Edward lui sourit et Stefan se poussa contre le mur pour lui faire le plus de place possible, il retira ses chaussures et s'allongea. Stefan vint se blottir contre lui, son doudou coincé sous un bras alors que son autre main agrippait fermement son tee-shirt. Edward fredonna la berceuse qu'il avait composé le jour de sa naissance. Stefan ne tarda pas à s'endormir et, pour une fois depuis des semaines, il sombra lui aussi dans un sommeil paisible sans avoir besoin de prendre des somnifères.

* * *

Isabella Swan rentra précipitamment dans son appartement, elle était en retard, terriblement en retard. La jeune femme rangea son arme de service en lieu sûr avant d'ôter son uniforme et de filer sous la douche. Une fois sous le jet chaud, elle s'autorisa quelques minutes de détente avant de se rendre à la villa Cullen. Esmé l'avait appelé la veille pour l'inviter à dîner en lui précisant que son père, Charlie, serait aussi présent ainsi que tous les enfants Cullen. Bella se faisait une joie de passer la soirée avec eux. Alice, la cadette de la famille, était sa meilleure amie depuis le bac à sable et malgré leur séparation elles étaient restées très proches. Elles s'étaient retrouvées depuis maintenant quelques années et ne se lâchaient plus. Et puis, il y avait Emmett, il était tout aussi protecteur envers elle qu'il l'était avec Alice. Leur trio s'était agrandit depuis le retour de leur famille avec Rosalie et Jasper, les compagnons respectifs de sa sœur et de son frère de cœur. La jeune femme rinça ses cheveux, oui, elle était impatiente de les voir, cependant, il y avait une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment hâte de rencontrer…

Quand elle était petite, son univers ne tournait autour que de son père et de la famille Cullen. Renée, sa mère, avait quitté Charlie lorsqu'elle n'avait que trois ans et s'est tout naturellement qu'Esmé et Carlisle soutinrent son père dans cette épreuve. Quand Charlie travaillait, Esmé ou Carlisle venait la chercher à la sortie de l'école et elle jouait avec les enfants Cullen. Elle dormait souvent chez eux, son père étant Chef de la Police, il devait souvent s'absenter. Rapidement, les Cullen prirent une place particulière dans sa vie, elle aimait ses parents, mais les Cullen devinrent sa famille de cœur. Cependant ceux qu'elle aimait tant n'allaient pas tarder à lui briser le cœur. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour-là, elle n'avait que 6 ans quand Alice avait débarqué à vélo chez elle. Bella avait accueilli son amie en larmes qui s'était jetée dans ses bras. Charlie, alerté par les sanglots, les avait rejoints et avait froncé les sourcils en voyant que sa meilleure amie était venue en vélo en pleine nuit. Il s'était dépêché d'appeler Carlisle et Esmé qui n'avaient pas tardé à débarquer avec un Emmett guère plus heureux que sa sœur. Charlie et elle avaient alors appris le départ de leurs amis de toujours, de leur seconde famille. Carlisle leur annonça en effet qu'ils partaient le lendemain pour Chicago avant d'embarquer pour Londres. Charlie fut étonné de leur départ précipité, mais Carlisle lui expliqua que son neveu venait de se retrouver orphelin et qu'il était seul à Londres, il était donc urgent pour eux d'aller le soutenir. Charlie comprit, mais pas elle. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cet inconnu lui avait volé sa famille et elle l'avait haï pour cela. Les années étaient passées et sa haine s'était transformée en rancœur, rancœur que bien malgré elle, elle conservait aujourd'hui.

Bella sécha rapidement ses longs cheveux bruns qui ondulèrent légèrement, puis, la jeune femme enfila un jean bleu nuit avec un chemisier à manches courtes. Elle prit un pull pour la fin de soirée et prépara rapidement un petit sac car elle passerait la nuit chez son père, Forks n'était qu'à une demi-heure de route, mais Charlie serait heureux qu'elle reste chez lui. Une fois son sac prêt, elle verrouilla son appartement et descendit dans la rue pour récupérer sa voiture. Bella inspira profondément avant de prendre la route, elle devait mettre de côté son étrange rancœur. Une fois sa résolution prise, elle démarra.

La jeune femme venait de se garer devant la villa des Cullen quand elle vit par la porte entrouverte du garage que ce dernier était rempli, tout le monde était donc arrivé. Elle descendait de voiture quand la porte de la somptueuse maison s'ouvrit sur sa meilleure amie.

« -Bella !

Alice dévala les quelques marches du perron pour venir la serrer dans ses bras, Bella lui rendit son étreinte avant qu'ils ne soient rejoints par Emmett, Rosalie et Jazz qui l'embrassèrent à leur tour. Bras dessus, bras dessous, ils rejoignirent l'arrière de la maison où Charlie, Esmé et Carlisle se levèrent pour la saluer. Rapidement, elle se retrouva assise autour de la grande table en teck, un verre de vin blanc frais devant elle. Alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, Carlisle, qui s'était absenté, revint. La jeune femme, comme toute la tablée, ne put ignorer le regard inquiet que les époux Cullen échangèrent.

-Je viens de les réveiller, annonça Carlisle.

-Comment vont-ils ? Interrogea Esmé d'une voix tremblante.

-Aussi bien qu'ils le peuvent, souffla Carlisle.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Emmett en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ce que je vais vous dire devra rester entre nous, demanda Esmé, Edward…

-Chérie…, tenta d'intervenir le médecin.

-Non, ils doivent savoir. Carlisle, ils pourraient dire quelque chose qui les blesserait, plaida Esmé alors que son époux jetait un coup d'œil inquiet vers l'intérieur de la villa. Laila est morte.

-Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Alice et Emmett.

-Mais quand ? Interrogea Jasper.

-D'après ce qu'il a dit, cela fait 3 semaines, répondit Carlisle tout en surveillant l'intérieur, votre frère n'a rien voulu dire et affronter cela tout seul, mais s'il est ici, c'est qu'il a besoin de notre aide, de notre soutien.

-Comment va Stefan ? Murmura Alice en agrippant fermement la main de Jasper.

-Stefan s'est muré dans un mutisme post-traumatique, déclara Carlisle, il… Alors, vous avez bien dormi les garçons ?

Bella tourna la tête vers la baie vitrée où un homme venait d'apparaître, un petit garçon dans ses bras. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle croisa le regard émeraude ensommeillé de l'enfant, ce dernier se cacha aussitôt dans le cou de son père, ses cheveux ébouriffés effleurant le menton de celui-ci. La jeune femme leva alors les yeux et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand elle vit le visage de l'homme. Ses traits étaient fins sans pour autant perdre de leur virilité, elle reconnut sans peine son nez et sa bouche, ils étaient identiques à ceux de Carlisle et d'Alice. Ses cheveux, aussi en désordre que ceux de son fils, étaient d'une teinte indéfinissable entre le blond et le roux, cependant, ce dont elle était sûre c'est que ses mains avaient envie de les caresser. Puis, elle croisa soudain son regard, jamais, elle n'avait vue des yeux d'une telle couleur, leur émeraude était unique et ils brillaient de mille feux malgré le voile de tristesse qu'elle pouvait y percevoir.

-Bonsoir.

Bella sentit son corps réagir à entendant la voix chaude et sensuelle de l'homme, elle dut prendre sur elle pour ne pas laisser échapper un gémissement.

-Edward, je te présente Charlie et sa fille Bella, dit Esmé en se levant pour passer un bras autour de la taille de l'homme.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, assura Edward en les saluant d'un hochement de tête. Voici mon fils, Stefan, mais il semblerait que ce soir il ait décidé de jouer à cache-cache.

Un léger gloussement résonna et un magnifique sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Edward quand il entendit l'enfant rire. Son fils sortit sa tête de sa cachette et leur jeta un coup d'œil. Soudain, un sourire radieux illumina le visage de l'enfant qui gigota pour que son père le pose par terre ce qu'il fit. Aussitôt, Stefan courut vers Emmett qui le réceptionna avant de le faire voltiger.

-Salut, beau gosse, dit Alice en prenant son frère dans ses bras.

-Bonjour, mon lutin, souffla Edward en embrassant sa sœur.

-Tu sais que tu ne mérites pas toutes ces étreintes, déclara Rose en prenant la place d'Alice.

-Et pourquoi donc ?

-Premièrement, tu habites trop loin de nous et deuxièmement parce que tu ne donnes pas assez de nouvelles sans parler de venir nous voir, bouda Rosalie.

-Rassure-toi, je suis là pour plusieurs jours et tu verras qu'à la fin c'est toi qui me mettras dans l'avion à coup de pied aux fesses.

-Viens là !

Rosalie étreignit son beau-frère, puis, ce fut le tour de Jasper et enfin Emmett qui portait son neveu à travers son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre. Une fois les embrassades terminées, la fratrie Cullen prit place autour de la table et Stefan quitta les genoux de son oncle pour ceux de son père. Esmé proposa un verre de vin à son fils, mais celui-ci refusa et prit du jus de fruit qu'il avait servi à son fils.

-Vous avez fait bon voyage ? Demanda Emmett avec un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

-Oui, répondit Edward en comprenant sa question voilée, Stefan et moi sommes heureux d'être ici.

-On va tellement vous dorloter que vous ne voudrez plus repartir, assura Alice en déposant un baiser sonore sur la joue de son aîné.

-Alors, Edward, c'est la première fois que tu viens à Forks ? Questionna Charlie.

-Non, j'étais déjà venu quelques fois, mais il est vrai que je ne suis jamais resté longtemps.

-En tout cas, je suis heureux de faire ta connaissance, tes parents ne tarissent pas d'éloge sur toi.

-Je suis sûr qu'ils exagèrent, murmura Edward en lançant un regard emplit d'amour à ses parents.

-Que veux-tu c'est le lot de tous les parents, soupira Charlie, et je suis sûr que tu agiras de même avec ton fils.

-Sûrement, admit le frère de sa meilleure amie en déposant un baiser dans les cheveux de son fils. Papa m'a dit que vous étiez le Chef de la Police de Forks ?

-C'est exact et Bella vient elle aussi de s'embarquer dans cette voie.

-Ouais, c'est ma toute dernière recrue ! Exulta Emmett. »

Bella but une gorgée de vin pour faire passer le commentaire qui lui venait aux lèvres. Dire que Charlie avait été heureux quand il avait appris qu'elle désirait entrer dans les forces de l'ordre était un euphémisme, il avait crié, tempêté, mais elle n'avait pas fléchi. Il avait finalement baissé les bras face à sa détermination, mais n'avait pas renoncé à mettre son grain de sel dans sa carrière. Elle avait débuté en faisant beaucoup de paperasse et quand enfin on lui avait offert une place où elle pourrait aller sur le terrain, elle se rendit compte que son supérieur serait le Lieutenant Cullen, son frère de cœur qui allait bien entendu la surprotéger, et son coéquipier n'était autre que Jacob Black, le fils du meilleur ami de son père. Autant dire que l'un comme l'autre, ils veillaient sur elle et qu'il se passerait du temps avant qu'elle ne se retrouve à poursuivre un voleur ou au cœur d'une enquête importante. Bella soupira et reposa son verre, c'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'Edward la fixait. Elle lui lança un regard peu amène n'appréciant pas la manière dont il la regardait, elle lui offrit son plus beau regard froid avant de détourner la tête.

« -Bella !

-Oui, Alice ?

-Edward te demandait si ton travail te plaisait ? S'exaspéra le petit lutin. Mais apparemment tu étais dans la lune.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle en sentant ses joues se colorer, oui, mon travail me plaît, même si j'aimerais travailler un peu plus sur le terrain.

-Tu as tort, cela peut être dangereux.

Bella serra les poings et darda un regard noir dans les prunelles émeraudes, comment osait-il dire cela ? Ne la croyait-il pas capable de se défendre ?

-Il me semble que l'époque où seuls les hommes pouvaient porter une arme est révolue, il y a beaucoup de femmes dans la police et ce n'est pas parce que nos organes de reproduction ne sont pas à l'extérieur de notre corps que nous sommes incapables de faire un aussi bon travail que vous ! S'emporta-t-elle.

-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, la contredit il, à mes yeux les femmes sont aussi compétentes que les hommes, mais peu importe notre sexe, la rue est remplie de monstres contre lesquels nous ne pouvons rien.

-Peut-être, mais si un jour, je me trouve face à l'un d'eux, je ne fuirais pas.

-Alors, c'est que tu es stupide !

-Moi qui pensais que le courage était une valeur commune aux Cullen, il semblerait que je me sois trompée ! J'imagine que tu es le genre de mec qui quand il voit quelqu'un se faire agresser détourne les yeux et…

-Bella !

La jeune femme se tut quand elle entendit la voix de sa meilleure amie, cette dernière agrippa son poignet la suppliant silencieusement de se taire. La jeune femme inspira profondément avant de se tourner vers son interlocuteur qui avait remarqué le geste de sa sœur. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'il allait s'excuser, il n'en fit rien, il se contenta simplement de détourner la tête pour discuter avec Jasper. Décidément, cet homme l'horripilait ! Un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, elle avait décidé de faire bonne impression, mais sa résolution s'était maintenant envolée.

-Bella, tu viens m'aider ? Questionna Alice en avançant vers la cuisine.

La jeune femme se leva et suivie son amie. Une fois dans la cuisine, Alice ouvrit le frigo et sortit les amuses bouches que sa mère avait préparées.

-Je suis désolée, assura sa meilleure amie.

-Alice, s'exaspéra Bella, tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui !

-Je ne m'excuse pas pour lui, je m'excuse pour la tension qui existe entre vous, j'ignore pourquoi, mais tu ne sembles pas avoir une bonne image de mon frère, c'est quelqu'un de très bien et…

-Il trouve que je n'ai pas ma place dans la police, coupa Bella qui sentait revenir son énervement.

-Edward n'a pas dit ça ! Il a simplement dit que travailler dans la rue est dangereux et sur ce coup il n'a pas tort !

-Alice, je suis capable de me défendre. Tu crois qu'on nous apprend quoi à l'école de police ? A faire du tricot ?

-Je sais que tu es capable de te défendre, soupira sa meilleure amie, mais tu n'es pas non plus Wonder Woman !

-Je le sais et crois-moi que je risque de regretter mes propos si un jour je me retrouve dans une fusillade, mais tu peux comprendre que j'ai envie de faire mes preuves ! Je ne compte pas rester simple officier toute ma vie et si je veux devenir Inspecteur ou Lieutenant comme ton frère, il faut que je fasse mes preuves.

-Je comprends. Bien, nous allons retourner là-bas et tu vas être charmante, d'accord ?

-Et pourquoi ? Maugréa la jeune femme.

-Parce que mon petit doigt me dit que mon frère ne te laisse pas totalement indifférente.

-N'importe quoi !

-Ta rapidité à contester et tes magnifiques rougeurs, ma chère, sont les plus beaux des aveux, se moqua Alice.

-Et alors ? De toute manière, je trouve ton frère bien trop étrange pour le trouver charmant !

-Etrange ?

-Oui. Alice, réveille-toi ! Il ne vous a même pas dit que sa femme était morte !

-Ils n'étaient pas mariés, ils étaient seulement amis, riposta sa meilleure amie. Stefan est malheureusement le résultat d'une soirée de déprime où coulait un peu trop d'alcool, le préservatif n'a pas fait son travail et neuf mois plus tard j'étais tatie. Edward a reconnu le petit et ils ont vécu dans le même immeuble jusqu'à l'an dernier, ils pouvaient ainsi s'occuper facilement de Stefan. Cependant, Laila a rencontré quelqu'un et elle a déménagé pour s'installer avec lui. Tu sais, je ne l'ai vu que trois fois en 4 ans, ils n'étaient pas un couple, c'était clair dans leur tête, juste de bons amis, et quand Edward venait ou que nous lui rendions visite, Stefan était là, mais jamais Laila. Crois-moi, même s'il ne le montre pas, je sais qu'Edward est triste, je connais mon frère et puis, il y a Stefan, il n'a pas le droit de craquer.

-Tu peux dire ce que tu veux, son comportement fait quand même froid dans le dos ! Cette femme était tout de même la mère de son fils ! Répliqua Bella avec ferveur. Admets que si tu étais à sa place du aurais tout de même appelé ta famille ?

-Tu ne sais pas tout, Bella, souffla Alice d'un ton las, malgré tout l'amour que mes parents lui ont donné, malgré le fait que nous l'ayons toujours considéré comme notre grand frère, Edward a toujours…

-Alice !

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent en entendant la voix sèche de l'aîné des Cullen. Sa meilleure amie mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure en se demandant, tout comme elle, depuis combien de temps il était là.

-Edward…

-Stefan a faim, dit-il simplement en les ignorants pour se servir dans le frigo. »

Alice et elle échangèrent un regard avant de quitter la cuisine, le regard noir d'Edward ne leur donnant aucune envie de s'éterniser dans la pièce. Cependant, au moment de sortir, il attrapa la main d'Alice pour la retenir et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe avant de la relâcher. Le sourire de sa meilleure amie revint sur son visage, elle savait qu'elle était pardonnée. Le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, elle ne lui avait plus adressé la parole et il l'avait imité. Cependant ce soir-là quand elle se retrouva dans sa chambre d'adolescente, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à lui. A un moment durant le repas, alors qu'il pensait que personne ne l'observait, elle avait pu lire une sorte de rage teintée de tristesse se peindre sur son visage, mais il avait vite remis son masque impassible avant que quiconque ne le remarque. Bella se coucha dans son lit et ferma les yeux, elle devait cesser de penser à lui.

* * *

Edward s'éveilla doucement. Il n'avait pas dormi ainsi depuis des jours, peut-être parce qu'il se sentait en sécurité ? Cependant, cela ne semblait pas être le cas de son fils. Les invités de ses parents étaient partis vers minuit, Stefan dormait depuis longtemps dans son lit et il était lui-même monté se coucher vers une heure. Une demi-heure plus tard, il s'était levé et précipité dans la chambre de son fils en l'entendant hurler « papa ». Il était en train de le bercer dans ses bras quand ses parents les avaient rejoint, il les avait rassuré, Stefan s'étant déjà rendormi dans ses bras. Edward porta son fils jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allongea à ses côtés. Alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux, un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il se souvint que son fils l'avait appelé, il n'avait pas crié ou pleuré jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende, non, il l'avait appelé « papa ». Tout en se redressant, il pria pour que Stefan continue de progresser.

Edward passa une main sur son visage, il sortit du lit et fut surpris de voir qu'il était presque 14 heures, il ne se rappelait jamais avoir dormi aussi longtemps ! Il fila vers la salle de bain, il soigna ses blessures avant de faire une toilette rapide. Une fois vêtu d'un pantalon en toile crème avec un tee-shirt blanc, il rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée qu'il trouva vide. Des éclats de rire attirèrent son attention et il rejoignit la terrasse. Les vestiges du repas de midi trônaient sur la table de jardin au-dessus de laquelle des parasols étendaient leur ombre protectrice. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit sa famille en train de jouer dans la piscine. Stefan était installé sur les épaules de son grand-père et il combattait Rosalie qui était juchée sur le dos d'Emmett, sa belle-sœur poussa soudain un cri aigu avant tomber dans l'eau, entraînant son frère dans sa chute. Jasper et Alice prirent le relais pendant que Rose consolait Emmett qui n'aimait pas perdre même si c'était pour amuser son neveu. Il aperçut ensuite sa mère qui observait les autres jouer en compagnie de Bella, toutes deux étaient tranquillement assises sur les marches de la piscine. Son regard s'attarda quelques minutes sur la meilleure amie de sa sœur.

Bella Swan était sans conteste une ravissante jeune femme, ses longs cheveux bruns étaient retenus par une barrette à l'arrière de sa tête, sa peau semblait aussi douce que de la soie et son regard chocolatée lui donnait envie de la croquer. Oui, Isabella était vraiment magnifique, mais elle semblait aussi si fragile qu'hier soir quand il l'avait entendu parler de son désir d'avoir plus de travail sur le terrain, il avait eu peur pour elle. Bien qu'il sache qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences, la preuve Caitlin était redoutable dans un corps à corps, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de la mettre en garde.

« -Alors, on est réveillé la Belle au bois dormant ? Rit la voix tonitruante de son frère.

-Papa !

Son sourire s'élargit quand il entendit la voix de son fils, il parlait ! Carlisle s'approcha du rebord de la piscine et aida Stefan à en sortir, le petit garçon se précipita dans ses bras et il le serra fort contre lui, se moquant que ses vêtements se retrouvent mouillés.

-Hey, mon grand ! Tu t'amuses bien dans l'eau ?

Stefan hocha la tête pour lui dire que « oui », il fronça les sourcils en ne l'entendant pas répondre de vive voix.

-A part pour t'appeler, il n'a rien dit, lui apprit son père en devinant sa question muette.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Lui demanda sa mère en caressant son bras pour le réconforter.

-Je vais me débrouiller.

-Non, assieds-toi et ne bouge pas !

Edward n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer à table. Son père le rejoignit et le couva du regard, il regretta de ne pas avoir emporté ses lunettes de soleil. Il détourna les yeux pour voir que les nageurs avaient déserté la piscine pour se joindre à eux, enveloppés dans des serviettes. Sa mère ne tarda pas à revenir et déposa devant lui une assiette remplie de crudités et de blancs de poulet froid. Il la remercia d'un baiser sur la joue avant de manger tout en écoutant les autres discuter. A peine eut-il terminé son assiette qu'il sentit le regard enfantin de son frère se poser sur lui, quand il l'observait comme ça, cela voulait dire qu'Emmett préparait un mauvais coup !

-Alors, Eddie, t'as pas mis ton maillot ?

-Premièrement, ne m'appelle pas Eddie sinon tu risques de te retrouver dans l'incapacité de procréer, deuxièmement, non, je n'ai pas mis de maillot de bain parce que je ne compte pas me baigner.

-Pourtant avec cette chaleur ça te ferait du bien, renchérit Jasper avec un sourire espiègle.

En un clin d'œil, Jasper saisit Stefan qui était assis sur ses genoux pour le donner à Alice. Pendant ce temps, Emmett l'avait saisi par les aisselles et alors qu'il se débattait, Jasper vint lui donner un coup de main. Edward leur lança un regard noir ne souhaitant en aucune façon atterrir dans la piscine tout en serrant les dents car ses côtes n'appréciaient guère le traitement. Son frère et son beau-frère réussirent à le soulever quand tout à coup ils se figèrent.

-Non ! Papa ! Pas bobo ! Nooooon ! Papa !

Stefan se débattait comme un beau diable dans les bras d'Alice qui finit par le lâcher. Son fils se précipita sur Emmett qui était le plus près de lui et commença à le frapper avec ses petits poings. Aussitôt, Emmett et Jasper le relâchèrent et il s'agenouilla pour prendre l'enfant dans ses bras.

-Chut, souffla-t-il en lui caressant le dos, tout va bien, mon cœur, papa n'a rien, tu vois ?

Edward obligea son fils à se reculer de quelques pas pour que leurs regards se croisent. Ses pouces essuyèrent les larmes de son fils alors qu'il lui souriait tendrement.

-Tu vois, papa n'a rien. Tonton Emmett et tonton Jasper voulaient me faire une blague et me jeter dans l'eau, c'est un jeu, exactement comme quand tu jouais dans la piscine avec papi, tu t'en souviens ?

Stefan hocha la tête et il respira plusieurs fois profondément pour stopper ses larmes. Edward embrassa le front de son fils avant de se pencher pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille de son enfant. Tout en se redressant, il lança un regard d'avertissement à Jasper et à Emmett, ils avaient intérêts à jouer le jeu ! Stefan esquissa la même moue que son oncle quelques minutes plus tôt et, avec son aide, Stefan entraîna son oncle vers la piscine et Emmett sauta dans l'eau quand son neveu le poussa. Ils revinrent en courant vers la terrasse et Jasper subit le même sort pour la plus grande joie de Stefan qui ricanait des facéties de ses oncles. Edward prit son fils dans ses bras et ils regagnèrent leur place autour de la table. Les discussions reprirent, mais au bout d'une heure, il gagna le salon pour allonger Stefan qui somnolait sur le canapé, de là, il pourrait le surveiller. Quand il revint, il sentit peser sur lui le regard de Jasper.

-Quoi ? L'interrogea-t-il.

-Ça lui arrive souvent de faire des crises d'angoisse ? Questionna son beau-frère.

-Des crises d'angoisse ? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? Répliqua Edward mal à l'aise.

-Il était vraiment terrorisé à l'idée que l'on puisse te faire du mal, constata tout haut Jasper soucieux.

-Il vient de perdre sa mère, tu ne crois pas que c'est normal qu'il craigne que je ne le quitte aussi ?

-Si, mais pas à ce point. Et puis, même si on est pas venu, on a entendu ses cris cette nuit.

-Ecoute, Jazz, Stefan est déjà suivi par un psy et si j'ai besoin de ton avis je te le demanderai. Je sais prendre soin de mon fils ! Je suis prêt à tout pour lui !

-Je n'ai jamais dit que… »

Edward décida qu'il en avait suffisamment entendu, il se leva et pénétra dans la maison. Il prit tendrement son fils dans ses bras et monta dans sa chambre. Il allongea Stefan dans son lit et l'y rejoignit. Ses doigts se perdirent dans les cheveux sombres de son enfant alors qu'il fredonnait une mélodie autant pour bercer son enfant que pour chasser ses sombres pensées. Lorsqu'il se sentit à nouveau maître de lui, il se releva et alla se passer de l'eau sur son visage. Il soupira et versa un peu d'eau dans un verre, il revint sur la pointe des pieds dans sa chambre dont il ouvrit le placard. Il en sortit sa valise et l'ouvrit, il déplaça le faux fond pour révéler plusieurs boîtes de médicaments. Edward prit plusieurs comprimés qu'il avala avec une gorgée d'eau. Il s'assit ensuite près de son fils et ferma les yeux, cherchant le peu de quiétude que lui apporterait certains des médicaments.

* * *

Bella avait observé sans dire un mot la dispute entre les deux amis. Elle comprenait l'inquiétude de Jasper et le reste de la famille semblait la partager, la réaction de Stefan lui avait apparu quelque peu disproportionnée, cependant, elle ne connaissait pas le petit garçon, ni les enfants en général, alors sa réaction était peut-être normale. Edward avait précipitamment quitté la table, emmenant son fils avec lui pour disparaître à l'étage. Jasper avait voulu le rattraper pour s'excuser, mais Carlisle lui avait demandé de ne pas bouger lui indiquant qu'il valait mieux laisser Edward se calmer tout seul. Bella avait aidé Esmé à débarrasser et Rosalie avec l'aide d'Alice nettoyèrent la cuisine pendant qu'elles remplissaient le lave-vaisselle. Elles avaient ensuite rejoint les hommes qui étaient installés sur les transats à l'ombre au bord de la piscine.

Une heure s'était écoulée quand Bella réalisa qu'il était temps pour elle de regagner le domicile de son père, ce dernier n'allait pas tarder à rentrer de sa partie de pêche avec son vieil ami, Billy Black, le père de son coéquipier. Elle regagna la villa et alla dans la chambre d'Alice, sa meilleure amie lui ayant dit d'utiliser sa salle de bain où elle pourrait se doucher et se changer. La jeune femme était en train de brosser ses cheveux humides quand elle vit la porte de la chambre s'entrouvrir lentement pour dévoiler Stefan. Le petit garçon se figea et l'observa avec un air incertain lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était pas sa tante, mais elle.

« -Hey, bonhomme, dit-elle doucement en s'accroupissant pour être à sa hauteur, tu as fini ta sieste ?

Les petits doigts de Stefan se mirent à triturer la bordure de son tee-shirt alors qu'il osait à peine la regarder.

-Ton papa s'est endormi ?

A ces mots, Stefan quitta la chambre pour partir vers celle de son père dont la porte était entrouverte. Bella hésita quelques secondes, mais quelque chose au fond d'elle lui dit de suivre l'enfant. Elle poussa la porte de la chambre pour pouvoir entrer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand elle vit Edward à moitié avachi contre la tête de lit, sa tête pendant bizarrement sur le côté. Stefan était monté sur le lit et secouait nerveusement le bras de son père pour qu'il se réveille tout en l'appelant, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas l'entendre. Inquiète, Bella s'approcha. La jeune femme faillit s'étaler sur le sol de la chambre après s'être pris les pieds dans une valise, alors qu'elle se relevait, elle remarqua plusieurs flacons orange qui avaient roulé hors du bagage. Son inquiétude augmenta en flèche quand elle reconnut des noms d'antidépresseurs et de somnifères. Elle se releva précipitamment pour atteindre Edward, ses doigts tremblants se posèrent dans le creux du cou de l'homme où elle fut soulagée de percevoir un pouls.

-Edward ! L'appela-t-elle. Edward ! Réveille-toi !

-Papa ! Gémit Stefan en sanglotant.

-Tout va bien, mon grand, papa fait juste un gros dodo, tenta-t-elle de le rassurer. Edward ! Edward, debout !

La jeune femme donna de petites tapes sur les joues du dormeur, mais il n'esquissa aucun geste. Sa panique s'accrut et elle se dirigea vers l'immense baie vitrée qui ornait un pan de mur pour appeler à l'aide, Carlisle saurait quoi faire.

-Papa !

-Chaton, murmura une voix rauque et ensommeillée.

Bella poussa un soupir de soulagement quand elle entendit le son de sa voix, elle revint près du lit. Edward sembla alors se rendre compte de sa présence et posa sur elle un regard troublé.

-Papa ? Interrogea doucement Stefan.

-Papa va bien, mon cœur, il faisait juste dodo.

Rassuré par ces paroles et surtout de le voir éveillé, le petit garçon se blottit dans les bras de son père pour un câlin. Combien de temps Stefan avait-il tenté de réveiller sans succès son père avant qu'il ne se décide à aller chercher un adulte ? Cet enfant n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça ! Sa colère grandit alors envers Edward qu'elle fusilla du regard.

-Que fais-tu dans ma chambre ? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix pâteuse.

-Je me changeais dans la chambre de ta sœur quand ton fils est venu, il pensait sûrement trouver sa tante et je l'ai suivi ici pour le trouver en train d'essayer désespérément de te réveiller, gronda-t-elle sans crier pour ne pas apeurer Stefan, comment peux-tu te comporter de manière aussi immature et dangereuse avec ton fils ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien compris ! A quoi tu te shootes ?

-Me shooter ? Répéta Edward perplexe.

Sa fureur grandit face au visage empli d'incompréhension de son vis-à-vis, elle aurait pu s'y laisser prendre, il était un remarquable acteur, seulement, elle avait trouvé les boîtes de comprimés. Elle se retourna et s'agenouilla pour saisir ces dernières et les lui mettre sous le nez.

-Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ! S'énerva l'homme.

-Je n'ai pas fouillé, j'ai trébuché sur ta valise et ils sont tombés ! Tu crois que ça va aider ton fils que tu prennes ces cochonneries ? Il n'a pas besoin d'un père toxicomane !

-Toxicomane ?

-Tu vas répéter tout ce que je dis ?

-Tires-tu toujours aussi rapidement des conclusions ou suis-je le seul à ne pas bénéficier de ta clémence ?

-Je n'ai rien contre toi.

-Vraiment ? Insista Edward en plongeant son regard dans le sien. J'en doute, souffla-t-il au bout de quelques minutes de silence, dis-moi, Isabella, pourquoi réagis-tu aussi vivement à la vue de ces comprimés ? Aurais-tu eu un problème de dépendance ?

-Quoi ? S'offusqua la jeune femme.

-Non, pas toi, sûrement l'un de tes proches. Pas ton père, je l'ai vu hier, ta mère peut-être ?

-Espèce de….

-Langage, Isabella ! La coupa-t-il en désignant Stefan.

-Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Cullen ! Tu ne pourras pas toujours te cacher derrière ton fils !

-Je peux aller le confier à mes parents et nous pourrons reprendre cette conversation si tu le désires, proposa l'homme dont l'éclat des yeux l'interpella et la désarçonna.

-Euh, non… Je… J'aime beaucoup Esmé et Carlisle et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils aient de la peine à cause de toi, donc, débarrasse-toi de ces trucs.

-Tu n'as qu'à les prendre, dit-il d'un ton désinvolte qui la surpris.

-T'en as d'autres de planqué ? Suspecta Bella.

-Tu veux me fouiller ? Proposa Edward clairement amusé.

-Ecoute-moi bien Cullen, je t'avertis que si je remarque dans ton comportement que tu as encore pris de ces cochonneries, je dirais tout à tes parents, c'est clair ?

-Très clair, Officier Swan ! Railla-t-il. »

La jeune femme souffla d'exaspération avant de sortir de la chambre en claquant la porte. Cet homme l'exaspérait autant qu'il l'attirait ! Car même si elle ne l'aurait pas admis, même sous la torture, il l'intriguait, il y avait quelque chose chez lui, quelque chose de fragile, de tendre qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir rassurer, étreindre. Chassant ce sentiment de ses pensées, elle dévala les marches menant aux escaliers, puis, elle salua la famille Cullen avant de rejoindre sa voiture. Elle n'avait roulé que quelques mètres quand elle aperçut Edward avec Stefan dans ses bras sur le perron, tous deux agitaient la main pour lui dire au revoir. Elle appuya sur l'accélérateur tout en serrant le volant d'un geste énervé, oui, il fallait qu'elle se tienne loin d'Edward Cullen car elle ne savait pas si la prochaine fois qu'elle le verrait elle le frapperait ou l'embrasserait !

* * *

Bella laissa sa tête reposer contre l'appui-tête du siège passager, Jacob conduisait tranquillement dans une des rues huppée de la banlieue de Seattle. Bien entendu, après son petit laïus du week-end, Emmett l'avait enfin autorisée à aller patrouiller la nuit. La jeune femme avait un peu déchanté en voyant qu'ils allaient effectuer leur ronde dans une des parties les plus paisibles de la ville, Emmett avait d'ailleurs ricané en voyant son expression et elle se promit de le lui faire payer. La jeune femme laissa son regard balayer les rues désertes, il allait bientôt être trois heures du matin, et les passants étaient rares dans ce coin-là à une telle heure. Elle permit alors à son esprit de repenser à la soirée de la veille, elle était allée dîner chez Alice et Jasper, qu'elle n'avait été sa surprise lorsqu'elle avait remarqué qu'elle n'était pas la seule personne invitée. Assis autour de la table basse, Jasper et Edward faisaient une course de voiture avec Stefan. Dès qu'il la vit, l'enfant s'était précipité dans les bras de son père qui s'était alors tourné vers elle. Son cœur avait manqué un battement lorsque leur regard s'était croisé. La jeune femme avait rougi et détourné la tête face aux émeraudes inquisitrices. Le repas s'était passé relativement bien, même si elle n'arrivait toujours pas à cerner Edward Cullen, il pouvait être charmant avant de se révéler aussi froid qu'un iceberg ! En tout cas, ces gestes, son comportement, rien ne laissait deviner s'il continuait de prendre des médicaments ou non et les légères cernes qui entouraient ses yeux étaient peut-être la preuve d'un manque. A la fin du repas, elle n'en savait toujours pas plus sur lui, mais elle ne pouvait pas lui enlever un fait : il adorait littéralement Stefan et était attentif à la moindre de ses demandes, d'ailleurs, son visage n'était pas le même quand il s'occupait de l'enfant, elle retrouvait la partie douce, tendre de sa personne, celle qui l'attirait.

« -A toutes les voitures !

La voix du contrôleur radio s'éleva dans l'habitacle, Bella se redressa les sens soudain aux aguets.

-On vient de nous déclarer un incendie au 365 Maine Street, les pompiers sont en route, une assistance est demandée.

-Nous sommes juste à côté, réalisa Bella en attrapant le micro de la radio.

-Bella…

-Jake !

-Ok, soupira ce dernier en faisant demi-tour pour foncer vers le lieu de l'incendie.

-Ici patrouille 28, nous sommes sur North Street, nous nous rendons sur les lieux.

-Très bien patrouille 28, lui répondit le contrôleur, les pompiers seront sur place dans 5 minutes. Veuillez reprendre contact dès votre arrivée pour évaluation de la situation.

-Très bien.

-Patrouille 28, terminé.

-Terminé, répéta Bella.

Elle venait juste de raccrocher quand Jacob freina en se garant le long du trottoir. Ils descendirent et s'approchèrent de la maison dont la cave semblait en feu.

-Vous savez qui habite ici et s'ils ont pu sortir ? Demanda Jacob aux voisins qui observaient le spectacle depuis le trottoir.

-Jackson vit ici, mais sa voiture n'est pas dans l'allée, les informa un homme en pyjama.

-Son épouse ou ses enfants ? Interrogea Bella.

-Carry et lui se sont séparés il y a un an, les enfants vivent avec elle à Port Angeles, répondit la femme du voisin qui les avait renseigné.

-Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur, insista la jeune femme en observant les flammes qui commençaient à gagner le rez-de-chaussée.

-Je ne pense pas, répondirent les époux en même temps.

-Je…

-Oui, Madame ? Dit-elle en se tournant vers une dame âgée.

-Il me semble… Je n'en suis pas sûre…

-Madame, il y a peut-être quelqu'un à l'intérieur, la pressa Bella, dites-moi ce que vous savez !

-J'ai cru entendre des cris, avoua la vieille dame, mais c'était avant que l'incendie ne se déclenche et je n'avais pas mon appareil auditif alors…

-Il faut entrer ! Il est peut être à l'intérieur ! Dit Bella à Jacob qui la retint par la main.

-Attends ! On est pas équipé pour !

-Mais…

-Les pompiers sont là ! Cria Jacob en la lâchant pour courir vers ces derniers.

En quelques secondes, les pompiers déployèrent les tuyaux et un groupe pénétra dans la maison pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de maintenir un paramètre de sécurité pour que les hommes du feu ne soient pas gênés dans leur travail tout en récoltant des témoignages. Il ne fallut qu'un quart d'heure aux pompiers pour maîtriser et éteindre l'incendie. Le capitaine s'approcha alors d'eux.

-Vous feriez mieux de dire à votre supérieur de venir, leur lança-t-il discrètement.

-Pourquoi ? Questionna Jacob en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il y avait quelqu'un dans la cave, leur apprit-il.

-Il a été surpris par le feu ? Demanda Bella.

-Non, à mon avis, l'incendie a été déclenché pour effacer les traces.

-Les traces ? Répéta Jacob perplexe.

-Il y a un homme en bas, suspendu à des poutrelles par des menottes, à mon avis le feu était là pour masquer d'éventuels indices.

-Bella, préviens Emmett ! Ordonna Jake.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et appela leur Lieutenant. Emmett l'avertit qu'il arrivait le plus vite possible avec la police scientifique. Suivant ses ordres, ils firent sortir les pompiers pour préserver au mieux la scène de crime, mais pas mal de dégâts avaient déjà étaient causés par le feu et l'eau. Une fois, Emmett arrivé, ils s'approchèrent de la maison en compagnie de deux policiers de la scientifique et du capitaine des pompiers.

-Je vous préviens, c'est pas beau à voir, les avertit le capitaine en haut des marches menant à la cave.

-Bella, tu devrais peut-être…

Emmett ne termina pas sa phrase quand il rencontra son regard noir, le grand brun se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de suivre le capitaine dans la cave.

-Je pense que le ou les meurtriers ne pensaient pas que nous arriverions aussi vite ou alors ils ont mal fait leur boulot, le corps n'est pas entièrement brûlé.

Bella atteignit la dernière marche, elle aurait aimé prendre une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage mais l'odeur de chair brûlée l'en dissuada. Lentement, elle leva les yeux. Au milieu de la cave à moitié calcinée, un cadavre était suspendu. Les trois quarts du corps était brûlé, mais sur le peu de peau qui avait échappé aux flammes on pouvait voir de profondes coupures et des brûlures en forme de V. Elle s'interrogea sur ces dernières avant de comprendre que l'homme avait été marqué au fer rouge comme un animal. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le visage qui avait étrangement était épargné par les flammes, une sueur froide coula le long de son échine et ses jambes tremblèrent quand elle vit à quel point les traits de la victime laissaient transparaître sa peur, sa douleur. Son estomac se contracta.

-Sors !

Elle leva des yeux perdus vers Emmett qui venait de lui crier dessus.

-Sors ! Immédiatement !

Son supérieur l'empoigna violemment pour lui faire remonter les marches ce qu'elle fit d'un pas tremblant. A peine était-elle sortie de la maison qu'elle vomit. Une main peu douce tapota son dos et l'aida à se redresser.

-Vaux mieux que ça soit ici qu'en train de maculer ma scène de crime qui soit dit en passant est déjà suffisamment souillée.

-Désolée, dit-elle à l'adresse d'Emmett qui lui tendait une bouteille d'eau.

-Pas de soucis, moi aussi ça m'a retourné, c'est pas beau à voir.

-Mais t'as pas vomi.

-J'ai plus d'expérience que toi. Allez, grimpe dans la voiture, Jacob et toi vous rentrez au poste, je veux que vous me fassiez des recherches sur ce Jackson Williams et trouvez-moi les coordonnées de son ex-femme. Demandez à Bennett et Quil de relire les témoignages des voisins pour voir s'il n'y a pas d'indice, qu'ils cherchent aussi la voiture de Williams. Allez, courage ! »

Emmett lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de retourner dans la maison. Bella versa un peu de l'eau de la bouteille sur son visage avant de rejoindre Jake à la voiture, il était aussi pâle qu'elle et cela la rassura quelque peu. Cependant, alors qu'elle s'installait dans la voiture, elle put entendre la voix d'Edward Cullen lui rappeler qu'elle n'était qu'une petite chose fragile et que sa place n'était pas ici. Bella serra ses poings, elle allait lui prouver qu'il avait tort, comme tous les autres que ce soit Charlie ou Jacob, elle allait leur montrer de quoi elle était capable ! Oui, elle allait résoudre cette affaire se répéta-t-elle alors que le rire moqueur d'Edward résonnait à ses oreilles.


	2. Chapter 2

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

* * *

Hello !

Ouah ! Je suis super touchée et heureuse par toutes vos reviews et vos mises en alerte ! Merci énormément ! Merci ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise ! Encore un immense MERCI !

Bon, maintenant, avec tout ça, j'ai la pression ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Ilonka : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant. Encore merci ! Bonne fin de week-end. Bises.

Kikou 13400 : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Bonne fin de week-end.

Tacha Vaillant : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis heureuse que tu ais autant accroché avec mon histoire, du coup, maintenant, j'ai la pression, lol. Encore merci ! Bonne fin de week-end.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Tueur en série**

.

.**  
**

Edward se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son fils, ce dernier dormait comme un bienheureux blottit contre lui. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'aller dans la salle de bain pour panser ses plaies. Une fois face au miroir surplombant le lavabo, il pesta, certaines de ses plaies semblaient mal cicatriser. Il imbiba un coton d'alcool et serra les dents lorsqu'il l'appliqua sur ses plaies suintantes. Edward soupira de soulagement quand il ôta le coton, il souffla doucement et s'appuya contre le lavabo. Pourquoi certaines de ses blessures s'infectaient-elles ? Bon, il n'avait pas fait venir une infirmière pour soigner ses plaies, mais il était fils de médecin et savait comment faire un bandage correct. Il soupira. Les antibiotiques ne semblaient l'aider en aucune manière et il allait devoir se décider à consulter un médecin. Cependant, il était hors de question qu'il se présente aux urgences de Forks, malgré le secret médical, il était certain que cela parviendrait aux oreilles de son père. La meilleure solution serait d'aller à Seattle, au moins là-bas, peut-être que personne ne ferait le rapprochement avec le Docteur Cullen ? Mais rien n'était moins sûr. Que pouvait-il faire ? Sa conscience lui criait une réponse évidente, mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Peut-être pouvait-il…

« -Papa !

Edward oublia immédiatement ses petits soucis pour enfiler rapidement son tee-shirt et rejoindre sa chambre. Il sourit à son fils et le prit dans ses bras pour déposer des baisers sur ses joues.

-Bien dormit jeune homme ?

-Oui.

La réponse de son fils l'emplit de joie. Stefan avait recommencé à parler, plus précisément à lui parler et depuis deux jours, il acceptait aussi parfois de parler à ses grands-parents. Edward, son fils dans les bras, rejoignit la cuisine.

-Bonjour, mes chéris, les accueillit Esmé.

Ils l'embrassèrent tous deux, il déposa ensuite Stefan sur un tabouret. Il prépara un bol de céréales pour son fils qui avait accaparé la télécommande de la télé pendant que sa mère lui versait une tasse de café. Il déposa le bol devant son enfant qui s'empressa de prendre une cuillerée des céréales au chocolat.

-Hey ! Protesta doucement Edward.

-Merchi.

-Mon Dieu, soupira le jeune père, on dirait Emmett !

Esmé éclata de rire alors que Stefan les ignorait trop concentré sur son dessin animé, sa mère entoura sa taille et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

-Ça fait plaisir de le voir ainsi, avoua Esmé.

-Oui, il va mieux.

-Et toi ?

Edward se tourna pour faire face à sa mère, il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

-Moi aussi, je vais mieux.

Esmé lui offrit un petit sourire, il caressa alors sa joue, plongeant son regard dans le sien et aussitôt elle se détendit oubliant ses doutes.

-Papa n'est pas là ? Demanda-t-il envieux de changer de sujet de conversation.

-Non, il a été appelé à l'Hôpital pour une urgence, lui répondit-elle.

-Ai fini ! S'écria Stefan en se dressant sur son tabouret pour lui montrer son bol vide.

-C'est bien, mon cœur. On va aller faire ta toilette, puis, on jouera dans le jardin.

Edward descendit son fils de sur le tabouret et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner à l'étage.

-Edward ? Le rappela sa mère.

-Oui ?

-Tu n'as rien mangé, mon chéri.

-Je n'ai pas très faim, dit-il avant de croiser son regard soucieux, je m'occupe de Stefan et je prendrais quelque chose à manger pendant qu'il jouera.

Esmé acquiesça et le laissa quitter la cuisine. En réalité, Edward n'avait pas faim et depuis que Bella lui avait confisqué ses médicaments son appétit avait disparu sans l'aide des antidépresseurs. Il lava et habilla Stefan qui tint absolument à enfiler son short de bain et un débardeur. Edward n'étant pas dupe, il se doutait bien que son fils avait envie de jouer dans l'eau, malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas l'accompagner. Cependant, il pourrait le surveiller et jouer avec lui depuis le rebord. Ils gagnèrent rapidement la maison et Stefan trépigna d'impatience alors qu'il lui enfilait ses brassards.

-Tu viens papa ? S'impatienta Stefan, les pieds déjà dans l'eau

-Non, mon cœur, mais papa reste là, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord, tu veux qu'on joue au ballon ?

-Voui !

-Stefan ! Doucement ! Le freina-t-il. Entre doucement dans l'eau, mon grand !

Le petit garçon ne tint pas compte de son avertissement et sauta carrément en bas des marches. Les brassards ne tardèrent pas à le ramener à la surface et l'enfant secoua la tête avant de fixer avec un air de défi l'autre bout de la piscine. Il comprit que son fils avait oublié son envie de jouer au ballon quand il le vit plus ou moins nager vers l'autre rebord.

-C'est bien, Stefan, mais étire tes bras. Doucement. Bravo, continue ! L'encouragea Edward.

Il se leva et suivit son fils le long de la piscine. Une fois arrivé à l'extrémité de cette dernière, Stefan s'agrippa au rebord, un sourire emplit de fierté peint sur son visage, et il s'agenouilla pour le féliciter.

-D'ici votre départ, ce jeune homme nagera comme une petite grenouille !

-Papi ! Suis pas une grenouille ! S'indigna Stefan.

-D'accord, alors, un crapaud ?

-Non ! S'énerva Stefan avant d'agiter ses bras et ses jambes pour nager jusqu'à son grand-père.

-Comment va mon petit crapaud ce matin ? Questionna le médecin en s'agenouillant.

-Croa ! Croa ! Répondit Stefan avant d'asperger Carlisle.

Son père se releva en riant alors que Stefan repartait en nageant vers les marches.

-Peux zouer avec le dino ? Questionna Stefan essoufflé.

-Doucement, lui répéta Edward, je vais te le chercher.

-Et les autres zeux ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Papa tu le surveilles ?

-Oui, vas-y, c'est dans l'abri à jardin, précisa son père.

Edward acquiesça avant d'aller tout chercher. D'après les cris de Carlisle et les rires de son fils, il comprit que ce dernier s'était remis à arroser son grand-père. Il entra dans l'abri jardin dont il alluma la lumière. Il trouva sans difficulté le dinosaure ainsi que les longues barres en mousse de toutes les couleurs. Il allait ressortir quand il se rendit compte que le dinosaure était un peu dégonflé. Il chercha du regard la pompe et l'aperçut sur la plus haute des étagères. Edward se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'attraper et tendit le bras, cependant, une violente douleur lui arracha un cri de souffrance avant qu'il ne retombe sur ses pieds, le souffle court. Il fit quelques pas et s'assit sur une chaise de jardin le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

-Edward ?

Il se redressa vivement en voyant la porte s'ouvrir et son père entrer, cependant, son geste ne fit que raviver la douleur.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Carlisle.

-Oui.

-Stefan ?

-Ta mère le surveille, je me demandais ce qui te prenait autant de temps ?

-Le dinosaure a besoin d'être regonflé, je cherchais la pompe.

-Elle est là, dit Carlisle en l'attrapant. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?

-Oui.

Edward détourna la tête, ne pouvant soutenir davantage le regard de son père qui était beaucoup trop lucide à son goût. Pourtant, Carlisle n'insista pas, il se contenta d'attraper la pompe et de regonfler le dinosaure. Une fois que ce fut fait, son père sortit et il se leva aussi normalement que possible pour prendre les barres en mousses et le suivre à l'extérieur. Stefan leur jeta un coup d'œil impatient et ils se dépêchèrent de lui donner ses jouets.

-Tu viens papi ?

-Oui, pourquoi pas, répondit Carlisle. Edward ?

-Non, je n'ai pas envie de me baigner.

Son père l'observa quelques secondes avant de déposer un baiser sur la main d'Esmé et de regagner l'intérieur de la villa.

-Ton petit-déjeuner.

Edward sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère. Cette dernière l'avait rejoint sur le transat où il était assis et lui tendit une assiette avec un baggel beurré, elle posa un verre de jus d'orange sur l'un des accoudoirs.

-Merci, maman.

-De rien.

-Mamie !

-Oui, Stefan ?

-Tu veux zouer ?

-Non, il faut que je m'occupe de mon jardin, mais je te regarde mon cœur et grand-père va arriver.

Stefan hocha la tête avant de s'amuser à essayer de grimper sur le dos du dinosaure. Edward l'encouragea tout en picorant le baggel que sa mère lui avait préparé. Carlisle ne tarda pas à revenir, son père posa sa serviette sur un transat avant de rejoindre Stefan qu'il aida à grimper sur le dinosaure. Bien installé sur ce dernier, Stefan fit le tour de la piscine poussé par son grand-père. Il les observa jouer pendant un moment, regrettant de ne pouvoir se joindre à eux. Edward prit quelques gorgées de jus d'orange avant de se lever pour ramener la vaisselle dans la cuisine, il la nettoya et revint vers la piscine. Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité de cette dernière, il remarqua que seul son père était dans l'eau.

-Où est Stefan ? Questionna-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit son père amusé.

Edward observa le jardin, scrutant chacune des parties de celui-ci alors qu'il attendait les rires étouffés de son fils derrière lui. Il appela plusieurs fois son enfant quand il sentit deux mains humides se poser sur ses fesses pour le pousser, ce qu'Edward n'avait pas prévu c'est que malgré le peu de force de son fils, il déraperait sur le sol mouillé. Il tenta de se rattraper, mais il tomba tout de même dans la piscine. L'eau s'infiltra dans sa bouche alors qu'il poussait un cri étouffé par cette dernière, le chlore attaquant ses plaies de manière insupportable. Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits pour revenir à la surface, il sentit une poigne ferme entourer sa taille pour le propulser à l'air. Edward recracha l'eau qu'il avait avalée avant de se mettre à tousser. Il secoua la tête alors que son père le ramenait vers les marches. Sa mère s'était précipitée vers eux quand elle avait entendu Stefan crier et pleurer, maintenant, son fils était blotti dans ses bras. A peine fut-il assis sur la première marche que son père se figea, Edward suivit son regard et se crispa à son tour quand il vit que l'eau avait rendu son tee-shirt blanc transparent.

-Il va bien ? S'inquiéta Esmé.

-Oui.

Son père sortit rapidement de l'eau pour prendre la serviette, il l'aida ensuite à se relever et Carlisle l'enveloppa dans le drap de bain, dissimulant son torse aux yeux de sa mère.

-Papa ! Cria Stefan en larme en tendant ses bras vers lui.

-Je vais bien, mon cœur, le rassura-t-il en serrant les dents, ce n'est rien, papa a été surpris par ta blague.

-Pardon, sanglota son fils.

-Ce n'est rien, lui répéta-t-il en embrassant son front.

-Tu vois, Stefan, papa n'a rien, confirma Carlisle, mais pour te rassurer tu veux que je mette ma blouse blanche de Docteur et que je le soigne ?

-Voui ! Acquiesça Stefan tout en hochant la tête.

Edward sut à cet instant qu'il ne pourrait pas s'en sortir avec une pirouette, il allait devoir répondre aux questions de son père, même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. Carlisle passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers la villa, Edward fit un clin d'œil rassurant à son fils avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

-Allons dans mon bureau, ordonna son père d'une voix qui n'admettait aucune protestation.

-Je vais mouiller ton parquet, tenta-t-il tout de même.

-L'état du parquet est la dernière de mes préoccupations.

-Maman…

-Maman ne dira rien. Bon, tu montes ou je dois t'y forcer ?

Edward soupira et comme quand il avait 12 ans, il monta les marches en traînant des pieds. Une fois arrivé au premier, son père alla récupérer d'autres serviettes pendant qu'il attendait devant la porte, hésitant à entrer. Carlisle ne tarda pas à revenir, son père déposa un peignoir sur ses épaules avant de le faire entrer dans le bureau dont il verrouilla la porte.

-Tu peux te déshabiller ou tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Ça va, grogna Edward.

Il attrapa le rebord de son tee-shirt, mais au moment de lever le bras, il se retrouva coincé par les douleurs que la tension provoquait sur ses plaies et ses côtes qui n'appréciaient pas qu'il lève les bras.

-Tu tiens à ton tee-shirt ? Questionna son père en attrapant une paire de ciseau.

-C'est un cadeau d'Alice.

-Oh, et bien nous dirons à ta sœur que tu l'as oublié chez toi à Quantico.

Edward grimaça, il n'osait imaginer la réaction du petit lutin et préférait ne pas y être confronté. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit la lame frôler sa peau, il savait que jamais son père ne le blesserait, du moins pas intentionnellement, mais il ne put empêcher son corps de trembler.

-Tout va bien, souffla Carlisle à son oreille. Ca y'est, c'est fini.

Edward ne sentait effectivement plus le vêtement humide contre sa peau. Cependant, il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, ne souhaitant pas croiser le regard de son père. Il tressaillit en sentant ses doigts se poser sur l'élastique de son pantalon en toile.

-Je peux le faire, dit-il en rouvrant brutalement les yeux, mais il était trop tard, son pantalon gisait déjà à ses chevilles.

-Tiens, enfile le peignoir.

Il apprécia l'aide de son père qui fit glisser le vêtement le long de ses bras, Edward attacha ensuite la ceinture du vêtement. Il remarqua alors les sourcils froncés de son père.

-Quoi ?

-Ton boxer doit être humide, lui fit remarquer Carlisle.

-Euh, ouais, tu pourrais…

-Je ne me rappelais pas que tu sois aussi pudique, murmura son père en lui donnant une serviette avant de lui tourner le dos.

-Je devais avoir 11 ans la dernière fois que tu m'as vu à poil, marmonna Edward qui l'avait entendu.

-Faux, tu en avais 17.

-Quoi ?

-Tu te rappelles ta violente crise d'appendicite ? Cela faisait plusieurs jours que tu avais mal, que tu souffrais, mais tu avais tout fait pour que nous ne nous en rendions pas compte. J'ai dû moi-même t'opérer en urgence tu étais à deux doigts de nous faire une péritonite.

-Et ? Questionna Edward perplexe.

-Tu crois vraiment que tu étais habillé lors de l'intervention ? Lança son père amusé.

Edward marmonna une réponse inintelligible, bien sûr, son père l'avait vu dans le plus simple appareil ce jour-là, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent, il approchait de ses 30 ans !

-Décidément, tu ne changes pas, chuchota son père avec une pointe de tristesse, pourquoi t'échines-tu à porter ton fardeau seul ? Tu sais pourtant qu'à plusieurs on est plus fort. Que dois-je faire pour gagner ta confiance ?

Les paroles de son père le blessèrent, il eut l'impression qu'on venait de lui décocher une flèche en plein cœur.

-Je te fais confiance, assura-t-il, j'ai confiance en vous tous, vous êtes ma famille.

-Vraiment ? Insista Carlisle qui lui tournait toujours le dos. Alors pourquoi ne partages-tu pas tes problèmes ? Tu aurais pu mourir à 17 ans pour ne pas nous avoir dit que tu allais mal.

-Je… Je ne pensais pas… Papa, j'ai confiance c'est juste que maman et toi vous avez sacrifiez beaucoup de choses quand vous êtes venus me chercher, vous m'avez redonné le sourire, vous m'avez adopté et donné un frère et une sœur et j'avais peur… Enfin, je ne voulais pas être un fardeau.

-Tu sais que c'est la première fois que tu me parles ainsi à cœur ouvert, lui fit remarquer son père en se retournant pour le fixer, cela fait 20 ans que j'attends que tu me le dises.

-Tu… Tu savais ?

-Je m'en doutais. Edward, d'un point de vue biologique tu es mon neveu, mais dans mon cœur et c'est pareil pour Esmé tu es notre fils. Emmett et Alice se confient à nous, ils nous parlent de leurs problèmes et nous faisons de notre mieux pour les aider, toi, tu n'es jamais venu et tu faisais tout pour ignorer nos invitations à te confier.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous blesser.

-Ce n'est pas ton obstination à vouloir te débrouiller seul qui nous blessait, non, c'était de te voir souffrir dans ton coin sans que nous ne puissions rien y faire. Edward, je sais que tu ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain, mais promets-moi d'essayer de te reposer sur nous ou sur un membre de la famille, s'il-te-plaît.

-D'accord.

-Bon, maintenant, ôte-moi ce boxer !

Carlisle lui sourit avant de lui tourner à nouveau le dos. Edward regrettait le mal qu'il avait fait, mais il s'était toujours senti redevable envers les Cullen qui avaient tout fait pour qu'il soit heureux, qu'il s'était promis, du haut de ses 10 ans, de ne jamais leur causer de soucis. Apparemment, il n'avait guère réussi. Il serra les dents et ôta son boxer avant d'enrouler la serviette autour de sa taille.

-C'est bon, dit-il à son père.

-Allez viens t'allonger sur le divan.

Edward hésita, mais vue la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec son père, il ne pouvait qu'obéir et puis Carlisle avait raison, il avait besoin d'aide. Il s'allongea pendant que son père préparait tout son nécessaire médical avant de s'installer sur un tabouret qu'il régla à la bonne hauteur. Pendant que Carlisle enfilait des gants, il défie le nœud de son peignoir, mais il n'écarta pas les pans de ce dernier. Ses paupières se fermèrent quand son père le fit pour lui. Rapidement, les doigts recouverts de latex se posèrent sur son torse, ôtant les pansements, il serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement de douleur.

-Quand es-tu sorti de l'Hôpital ? Questionna Carlisle d'une voix professionnelle.

Edward tressaillit. Le ton distant de son père le blessait, mais il l'avait bien cherché.

-17 jours.

-Ils t'ont laissés sortir aussi vite ? S'étonna son père.

-J'ai signé une décharge, avoua-t-il à contrecœur.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir pris le temps de te reposer ?

-Ils menaçaient de m'enlever Stefan, c'était lui ou l'hosto, la question ne se posait même pas. Je suis resté chez Russell.

-Si même lui t'a soutenu dans ta décision stupide de quitter l'Hôpital, j'imagine que tu devais être d'une humeur massacrante.

-C'était pour Stefan.

-Je comprends, même si je n'approuve pas. Tu n'as pas eu une ordonnance pour des soins infirmiers ? Demanda son père après avoir ôté tous les pansements.

-Si.

-Regarde-moi, Edward.

Il ne put qu'obéir à l'ordre et plongea son regard dans celui de son père. Ce dernier était en colère, mais il pouvait lire autant d'inquiétude dans son regard.

-Certaines de tes plaies se sont infectées, cela peut être grave et dangereux, peux-tu me dire ce qu'aurait fait Stefan quand son père se serait retrouvé hospitalisé en urgence ?

Edward baissa les yeux comme quand il était enfant et qu'il se faisait gronder, ce qui était le cas aujourd'hui, mais en plus il avait déçu son père, son modèle.

-Tu es perdu, je le vois bien, Edward, tu es à bout. Tu as besoin de repos et de te faire dorloter. Maman et moi allons prendre soin de Stefan et toi. Tu n'es pas réellement en vacance, n'est-ce pas ?

-En arrêt maladie.

-Ca va faire un peu mal, prévint son père.

Un sifflement s'échappa de ses dents serrées quand son père commença à nettoyer ses plaies, ses mains agrippèrent tant bien que mal le cuir du divan alors qu'il faisait son possible pour rester tranquille.

-Prends ça !

-C'est quoi ? Demanda-t-il en observant le comprimé que lui tendait Carlisle.

-Ca va t'étourdir pendant une vingtaine de minutes.

-J'en ai pas besoin.

-Edward, j'ai à peine nettoyé une plaie et si je sais encore compter, il en reste 4. Tu crois vraiment que tu vas tenir le coup ?

-Oui.

-Arrête de t'entêter et prends-le.

Edward n'eut d'autre choix que de prendre le médicament. Carlisle patienta quelques minutes, la pièce commençait à devenir floue et il vit vaguement la main de son père s'agiter devant ses yeux. Il sentit la douleur lorsque Carlisle reprit son travail, mais il ne la ressentait plus de la même manière, il était détendu et indifférent.

-Que s'est-il passé Edward ?

La voix douce de son père résonna agréablement à ses oreilles, il avait envie de lui répondre, chose qui l'étonna, pourtant, il lutta contre ce besoin et mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas parler.

-Qui t'a fait ça, mon fils ?

Ne pas répondre, il ne devait pas lui répondre. Il devait protéger son père, il le devait.

-Edward, parle-moi, mon cœur, parle à papa, lui demanda la voix doucereuse de son père.

-Peux pas, dit-il refusant d'articuler quoi que ce soit d'autre.

-Chut, c'est rien, murmura Carlisle.

La main de son père quitta son torse pour caresser tendrement ses joues. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par une douce torpeur. Il pouvait toujours entendre la voix de son père. Edward avait l'étrange impression que ses lèvres bougeaient, mais il se rassura en se disant qu'il ne devait articuler que des sons indistincts. Tout à coup de légères tapes sur ses joues le firent reprendre contact avec la réalité.

-Edward ! Edward, reviens, s'il-te-plaît, l'encouragea son père.

Il sentit ses paupières papillonner avant de distinguer une forme floue en laquelle il sembla reconnaître son père.

-C'est bien, le félicita Carlisle alors qu'il distinguait de mieux en mieux les traits de son père. Je vais te faire une prise de sang pour contrôler ta VS et ta CRP, je veux vérifier que l'infection ne soit pas trop importante.

Edward acquiesça de la tête et peu de temps après, il sentit un aiguille mordre le creux de son coude.

-Tu prends des antibiotiques ?

-Oui, répondit-il d'une voix étrangement pâteuse.

-Je vais demander un antibiogramme au laboratoire car je ne suis pas sûr que l'antibiotique que tu prends soit efficace. J'ai remarqué que tu manges peu ces dernier temps, as-tu cessé de prendre tes médicaments ?

-Bella m'a confisqué mes somnifères et mes anti-inflammatoires.

-Quoi ? S'étonna son père perplexe.

-Elle a cru que je me shootais, avoua-t-il avec un sourire.

-Sacrée Bella, sourit Carlisle, je vais t'en prescrire d'autres, tu en as encore besoin. Bien, maintenant, tu vas aller t'allonger avant le déjeuner, un peu de repos ne sera pas superflu.

Edward acquiesça, il se sentait encore groggy par les effets du médicament. Carlisle l'aida à se relever et bras dessus, bras dessous, ils regagnèrent sa chambre. Son père l'aida à se glisser sous sa couette.

-Dors, mon grand, on prend soin de Stefan. »

Il sentit les lèvres de son père se poser sur son front, ses paupières bien trop lourdes finirent pas s'abaisser. Edward luttait contre le sommeil qui menaçait de l'envahir, il y avait quelque chose, quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Aurait-il dit sans le vouloir la vérité à son père ? Non, il ne le pensait pas. Sur cette dernière pensée, il sombra dans le sommeil.

* * *

Bella s'agrippa à son siège quand Emmett négocia un virage serré à une vitesse bien trop élevée. Assit à l'arrière, Jacob et Quil pestèrent contre leur supérieur en lui demandant s'il avait décidé de les tuer. Emmett répondit par un grognement indistinct avant d'accélérer encore, zigzaguant entre les voitures qui ne roulaient pas assez vite à son goût et ne s'écartaient pas de son chemin malgré la sirène hurlante. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils avaient découvert le corps de Jackson Williams. La vie tranquille de la victime contrastait étonnamment avec la violence de sa mort. En effet, Monsieur Williams travaillait dans une banque à Seattle et son entourage, profondément choqué par sa mort, ne lui connaissait aucun ennemi. Leur enquête avait permis de corroborer les propos de ses proches, jamais Jackson Williams n'aurait dû mourir d'une manière aussi horrible. Bella frémit quand elle repensa au rapport du légiste, la victime avait été longuement torturée avant qu'on n'abrège sa souffrance par la mort. Rien dans l'enquête de voisinage ne leur avait permis d'avancer, hormis la voisine à moitié sourde, mais elle n'avait rien vu, d'ailleurs, personne n'avait rien vu, pas de voiture suspecte, pas de rodeurs, rien ! Au bout d'une semaine d'enquête, ils en étaient toujours au même point ! C'est alors qu'ils avaient reçu un appel de la police de Portland, ils venaient de découvrir le corps d'un homme dans une usine désaffectée qui semblait avoir été assassiné dans les mêmes conditions que leur victime. Voyant la tournure que prenait l'enquête, Emmett voulut la dessaisir du dossier et elle avait dû se battre bec et ongles pour pouvoir continuer. Son supérieur l'avait longuement observé avant de lui ordonner de monter en voiture. Depuis, Emmett conduisait comme un fou furieux en direction de Portland.

Bella, tout comme Jacob et Quil, poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une usine qui tombait en ruine. A peine le moteur de leur voiture était-il éteint qu'Emmett se précipita vers le cordon jaune qu'il traversa en montrant sa plaque. Ils le suivirent et à son plus grand regret, Quil leur ordonna de se renseigner sur l'enquête de voisinage pendant qu'il rejoignait leur lieutenant à l'intérieur. Bella leva les yeux au ciel, quelle enquête de voisinage ? Les lieux étaient déserts ! Elle se rapprocha tout de même de leurs collègues de Portland avec lesquels Jacob avait entamé la conversation. Ils apprirent que le coin était surtout fréquenté par des SDF et des drogués, ils auraient donc du mal à obtenir des informations. Le peu de personnes qu'ils avaient pu trouver à proximité ne leur avait rien dit d'intéressant. Bella soupira. Ils avaient maintenant deux victimes, mais rien sur le tueur ! Cet état de fait l'agaça, mais elle tenta de se calmer en se disant que peut-être cette scène de crime serait moins propre que la dernière, le tueur aurait peut-être commis une erreur, laissé une trace, une empreinte. Cependant, la mine renfermée d'Emmett lui apprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Il discutait avec son vis-à-vis de Portland et tous deux se promirent de se tenir informé de l'avancée de leur enquête, ils avaient déjà deux cadavres sur les bras en une semaine, rien ne leur permettait de croire qu'il n'y en aurait pas un troisième dans une semaine ! Emmett revenait vers eux pour voir ce qu'ils avaient quand il se figea, Quil et les autres policiers l'imitèrent. Bella se retourna pour voir un immense 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées se garer devant eux. Deux hommes en uniformes, lunettes de soleil sur les yeux malgré les lourds nuages qui obstruaient le ciel, passèrent sous le cordon jaune en brandissant leurs cartes.

« -Eh, merde ! Manquait plus que les fédéraux, marmonna Emmett à son homologue.

-Agent Delannoy et Agent Lawson, se présenta le plus âgé des deux en mettant sa carte sous le nez d'Emmett.

-On sait qui vous êtes, grogna le lieutenant Dirthy de Portland.

Apparemment, aucun des deux lieutenants ne semblait apprécier les fédéraux et elle put remarquer que les autres policiers suivaient l'échange avec intérêt, leurs corps raides dénotaient une certaine tension.

-Bien, où est le corps ? Repris Delannoy en rangeant son insigne.

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il ne s'agit pas d'une enquête fédérale, rappela Emmett d'un ton dur, donc, fichez le camp !

-Allez ne soyez pas stupide, Lieutenant Cullen, nous savons tous ici que vous n'avez pas les moyens de mener cette enquête, railla l'agent Lawson.

-Je suis sûr que votre dossier de preuves ne doit contenir que des feuilles blanches, ironisa l'agent Delannoy, allez, faites nous gagner du temps en nous laissant reprendre l'affaire.

-Cette affaire est la nôtre, articula froidement le Lieutenant Dirthy, et elle le restera tant que nous n'aurons pas reçu un ordre contraire. Maintenant, dégagez !

-Vous allez le regretter, prévint Delannoy, vous allez vous faire lyncher par la presse quand un troisième corps fera son apparition.

Bella s'avança vers le petit groupe, certains de ses collègues, l'imitèrent quand ils virent Emmett s'avancer vers les deux agents, les poings serrés, la mâchoire crispée, il était furieux.

-Ça suffit, partez ! Intervint Quil en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Emmett.

Les deux agents leur jetèrent un regard hautain avant de tourner les talons et la jeune femme dut se retenir pour ne pas leur coller une droite. Une fois que l'énorme tout-terrain eut disparu de leur vue, l'ambiance s'allégea aussitôt.

-Ils vont pas facilement lâcher l'affaire, soupira Dirthy.

-Ouais, approuva Emmett, mais tant que le ou les meurtriers ne sortent pas de l'état, ce n'est pas de leur ressort et je suis sûr que le commissaire Dubois ne les appellera pas à la rescousse.

-Le notre non plus, enfin, tant que la situation ne s'aggrave pas, précisa le lieutenant de Seattle.

-On va faire en sorte que cela ne se produise pas, déclara Emmett. Bella, Jacob, vous avez terminé ?

-Oui, répondit-elle.

-Bien, Dirthy, on vous fait envoie nos résultats dès notre arrivée, informa Emmett en serrant la main de son homologue.

-Je fais de même, Cullen, dès que j'ai le rapport du légiste et l'identité de notre gars, mais ça risque de ne pas être simple.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda doucement Bella qui ne savait pas si elle pouvait intervenir ou non.

-Simplement parce que c'est un SDF, soupira Emmett, et que malheureusement pas grand monde n'est là pour signaler leur disparition. »

Bella hocha la tête. Ils saluèrent leurs collègues avant de se remettre en route pour Seattle. La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au commissariat. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'une des salles de repos qu'ils avaient réquisitionné où ils entreposaient tout ce qui concernait l'affaire, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose pour le moment. Jacob et Quil actualisèrent les dossiers pendant qu'elle notait sur le grand tableau blanc tout ce qu'ils savaient pour le moment concernant Monsieur X leur deuxième victime. Alors qu'elle rebouchait le feutre dont elle venait de se servir, Bella remarqua le regard soucieux d'Emmett, les doigts de ce dernier jouaient nerveusement avec son téléphone portable et il semblait en proie avec un cruel dilemme. Finalement, son grand frère de cœur passa une main dans ses cheveux, geste copié chez son père, avant de composer un numéro. Aux propos d'Emmett, elle comprit qu'il demandait l'aide de Jasper. Le fiancé de sa meilleure amie était consultant pour leur service, Emmett voulait un œil neuf sur l'enquête et peut-être une autre approche qui pourrait leur apporter un début de piste. Dès qu'il eut raccroché, Emmett les renvoya chez eux pour prendre un peu de repos tout en leur demandant d'être là pour neuf heures.

* * *

Edward s'était réveillé plus tard dans la journée, alors que ses yeux papillonnaient, son estomac grogna. Il se leva et savoura le fait de ne plus sentir son corps en feu, les soins et les médicaments que son père lui avaient donné faisaient effets. Il s'habilla et rejoignit le rez-de-chaussée qui était plongé dans une douce pénombre. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il puisse faire aussi chaud et beau à Forks, le réchauffement climatique semblait même toucher cette bourgade habituellement grise et pluvieuse ! Des rires le sortirent de ses pensées tout en l'attirant vers la cuisine. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de celle-ci et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. Stefan, jugé sur un tabouret, était en train de jeter une poignée de farine sur le visage de Carlisle qui riposta en déposant un peu de chocolat fondu sur le bout du nez de l'enfant dont le pourtour des lèvres en était déjà couvert. Sa mère était en train de faire cuire des crêpes et riaient des facéties de ses deux apprentis cuisiniers. Il s'avança dans la pièce et dès qu'il le vit, son fils lui tendit les bras. Edward le prit contre lui et Stefan se fit une joie de l'embrasser, en profitant au passage pour lui mettre du chocolat sur le visage. Après s'être nettoyés et avoir rangés la cuisine, ils s'assirent autour de la table de la terrasse pour déguster les crêpes qui avaient survécu avec un peu de glace. La soirée se passa tout aussi paisiblement, même s'il pouvait parfois sentir le regard inquiet de son père posé sur lui. Au moment du coucher, Carlisle vint lui apporter les médicaments qu'il avait été cherché pour lui, il lui en fit prendre un immédiatement. Edward s'allongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux. Il put sentir les mains expertes de son père sur son corps, il était en train de vérifier l'état de ses blessures. La suite fut vague, il était tellement exténué qu'il ne savait même plus si son père était sorti ou non. Cependant, un léger grattement et le bruit de sa porte s'entrouvrant le fit réagir, enfin, il se contenta simplement de se pousser sur le côté et de repousser le drap qui le couvrait. Stefan et son doudou vinrent se blottir contre lui et ils s'endormirent.

Edward sursauta en entendant un bruit étrange et qui ne cessait de se répéter. Stefan ! Pensa-t-il aussitôt en ne sentant pas son fils à ses côtés. Il ouvrit un œil et distingua les contours de sa chambre chez ses parents. Non, il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, son fils était en sécurité avec ses grands-parents. Le bruit revint, entêtant, énervant. Il se hissa sur un coude et chercha la provenance de ce dernier. Son regard se posa sur son téléphone portable qui sonnait tout en vibrant sur son chevet. Il l'attrapa et fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il avait 5 appels en absence d'Emmett et un message qu'il ouvrit.

_ Hey, frérot ! Ai besoin de ton aide. Question de vie ou de mort. Enfile ta panoplie de super héros et vient à mon secours ! Emmett. _

Edward fronça les sourcils face au message plus que déconcertant de son frère. Il s'assit dans son lit tout en essayant d'éclaircir son esprit confus, il tapa rapidement un message pour demander des explications.

_ Ai des problèmes ! Ramène-toi ! _

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour dans ses veines, son frère l'appelait au secours ! Edward sortit rapidement de son lit et se dirigea vers son armoire pour attraper le seul costume qu'il avait emporté avec lui. Il alla ensuite dans la salle de bain pour se changer et passer un peu d'eau froide sur son visage. Il observa alors son torse bandé, il ne se souvenait pas que son père l'ait fait. Ce dernier avait dû remarquer que ses côtes le faisaient souffrir et il était vrai que le bandage compressif le soulageait. Il se changea et au moment d'enfiler son pantalon, il se figea. Pourquoi la douleur au niveau de ses membres inférieurs était beaucoup moins vivace ? Il frissonna à l'idée que son père ait pu constater ces blessures qu'il tenait tant à cacher. Non, il devait se faire des idées. Ses plaies s'étaient sûrement cicatrisées. Rassuré par cette idée qu'il ne cessait de se répéter, il noua sa cravate avant de revenir dans sa chambre, il s'accroupit devant sa table de chevet dont il ouvrit le panneau en bois révélant un petit coffre-fort, il tapa le code et prit ce dont il avait besoin à l'intérieur avant de le refermer. Une fois ses chaussures enfilées, il gagna le rez-de-chaussée, ses parents ainsi que Stefan étaient installés sur un canapé et feuilletaient un vieil album photo.

« -Edward ? S'étonna sa mère en le dévisageant de la tête au pied. Que fais-tu ainsi vêtu ?

-Emmett a besoin d'aide, je fais un saut au Commissariat pour voir de quoi il en retourne et je reviens, annonça-t-il en fuyant le regard désapprobateur de son père. Je peux emprunter ta voiture maman ? S'il-te-plaît ?

-Euh, oui, bien sûr, mais je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu accepterais de conduire ma mini, avoua sa mère dans un sourire.

Edward dissimula sa grimace, il n'avait pas envie de prendre la voiture de sa mère, mais il savait que son père ne lui prêterait pas sa Mercedes, pas après ce qu'il avait vu hier.

-Tu devrais te reposer, déclara Carlisle comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, je suis sûr qu'Emmett peut se débrouiller tout seul.

-Papa, s'il-te-plaît, implora-t-il dans un murmure tout en plongeant son regard suppliant dans le sien.

-Veux pas que tu partes, papa ! S'écria Stefan qui venait de comprendre la situation.

Son fils quitta le canapé et vint s'accrocher à sa jambe. Edward tenta de défaire doucement son emprise, mais Stefan le tenait fermement.

-Je vais revenir, Stefan, promit Edward, mais je dois aller aider tonton Emmett. Tu vas rester avec papi et mamie pendant ce temps, d'accord ?

-Veux pas !

-Stefan, souffla-t-il en s'agenouillant pour le prendre dans ses bras, je ne pars que pour quelques heures, mon cœur.

-Stefan, intervint Carlisle, serais-tu rassuré si j'accompagnais papa ?

Son fils les yeux emplis de larmes les observa à tour de rôle, indécis. Edward se pencha alors pour murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille que lui seul put entendre.

-Je ne risque rien avec mon papa, assura Edward à son fils, il me protège comme moi je te protège.

Stefan réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hocher solennellement la tête. Edward lui sourit et posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour un câlin. Il confia ensuite son fils à Esmé et ils gagnèrent le garage. Sans un mot, son père s'installa au volant de la Mercedes pendant qu'il essayait de distendre sa ceinture de sécurité pour qu'elle n'appuie pas sur les plaies mises à vif par les soins de son père.

-Tu as pris un antalgique ? Questionna ce dernier en voyant son manège.

-…

-Tu es impossible, tu le sais ? Soupira son père avant de lui tendre un flacon orange. Prends en deux.

Edward obéit avant de lui rendre le flacon, mais son père le refusa et lui fit signe de le conserver.

-Bien, je vais te laisser au Commissariat pour que tu voies ton frère, je te donne deux heures. Pendant ce temps, j'irais récupérer les résultats de ton analyse de sang et j'en profiterais pour voir des collègues.

-Papa, si Emmett m'a appelé c'est que ça doit être grave et…

-Et rien du tout, tu es convalescent et ton fils t'attend à la maison. Tu rentres dans ce Commissariat, tu fais ton possible pour aider ton frère et je te reprends dans deux heures et ne m'oblige pas à venir te chercher ! Compris ?

-Oui, papa, marmonna-t-il.

-Je fais ça pour toi, pour ton bien, mon grand et puis demande à ton frère puisqu'il t'a tiré du lit de t'offrir un petit-déjeuner ! »

Edward sourit à son père, il le comprenait, si Stefan agissait de cette manière avec lui, cela ferait longtemps qu'il l'aurait enfermé dans sa chambre pour qu'il se tienne tranquille. Cependant, Carlisle n'était pas ainsi, non, il le soutenait peu importe la situation. Rapidement, son père se gara devant le Commissariat où travaillait son frère. Il sortit de la voiture tout en le remerciant. Son père lui demanda de passer le bonjour à Emmett et à Bella tout en lui rappelant qu'il l'attendait sur ce même trottoir dans deux heures. Edward acquiesça, puis, il se redressa et boutonna la veste de son costume noir et mit ses lunettes de soleil, autant ne pas se priver des clichés avec ce beau soleil, se dit-il en esquissant un sourire et en grimpant les marches menant à l'entrée du Commissariat.

* * *

A neuf heures tapantes, Bella poussa la porte de la salle de conférence. Elle salua Emmett et Jasper, le blond tenait déjà le rapport concernant Williams entre ses mains. Quil et Jacob ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre, puis, Bennett arriva en compagnie du Lieutenant Dirthy qui était venu leur porter les premiers résultats en main propre.

« -Et vous êtes ? Demanda le Lieutenant de Seattle en se tournant vers Jasper.

-Voici mon beau-frère, le Docteur Jasper Whitlock, il est psychologue et aussi consultant pour nos services, présenta Emmett.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer Docteur Whitlock.

-De même, mais appelez-moi Jasper, demanda Jazz avec un sourire qui gagnait tous les cœurs.

Aussitôt, Bella vit le Lieutenant Dirthy se détendre, il faudrait qu'elle pense un jour à demander à Jasper comment il faisait pour mettre aussi facilement les gens en confiance.

-Alors, Jasper, pouvez-vous nous apprendre quoi que ce soit sur ces meurtres ? Questionna Dirthy avec espoir.

-Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais comme je l'ai dit à Emmett cela ne rentre pas vraiment dans mes attributions, avoua Jazz, je ne suis pas un spécialiste en criminologie.

Bella mordilla sa lèvre quand elle vit la déception sur les visages de ses collègues, Jasper leur adressa un petit sourire d'excuse.

-Vraiment désolé, répéta le fiancé de sa meilleure amie.

-Et si tu prenais le problème à l'envers, proposa-t-elle.

-Pardon ?

-Nous n'avons pratiquement rien sur le tueur, mais tu pourrais essayer de voir si les victimes avaient des traits communs, quelque chose qui nous aurait échappé, expliqua Bella.

-Pas bête, approuva Emmett.

-Oui, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'il frappe peut-être au hasard, fit remarquer Quil.

-Mais ça vaut quand même le coup d'essayer, non ? L'épaula Jacob.

-Oui, convint Jasper, s'ils ont quelque chose en commun, je devrais pouvoir le trouver.

Jazz était en train de reprendre les dossiers en main quand Bennett les rejoignit avec les résultats du légiste de Portland, son visage laissait entrevoir son mécontentement.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Emmett qui l'avait lui aussi remarqué.

-Les fédéraux sont dans le bureau du Chef, leur apprit-il.

-Fais chier ! Grondèrent en même temps les deux lieutenants.

-Vous croyez qu'on a le temps d'aller se planquer avec tous les dossiers ? Risqua Quil pendant qu'Emmett pianotait comme un dingue sur son téléphone portable.

-Ce serait une bonne idée, approuva le Lieutenant Dirthy, mais pas très réalisable.

Tous soupirèrent de dépit sauf Emmett qui trépignait tout en lisant le message qu'il venait de recevoir, un sourire indéchiffrable se dessina sur son visage. Au même moment, la porte s'ouvrit sur le Commissaire Dubois qui affichait une mine désolée.

-Navré, les enfants, mais le FBI reprend l'affaire. Veuillez leur donner les dossiers.

-Mais, Chef…

-Non, Emmett, je viens de recevoir un ordre officiel, je ne peux pas m'y opposer.

Les agents Lawson et Delannoy les observèrent avec un air victorieux avant de s'approcher des dossiers pour les saisir. Lawson arracha des mains de Jasper le rapport qu'il était en train de lire.

-Je n'ai pas terminé, remarqua Jazz d'un ton acide en retenant le dossier.

-Et vous êtes ? Questionna l'agent Lawson avec le dédain qui le caractérisait.

-Docteur Jasper Whitlock, je suis consultant sur cette affaire.

-Vous faites appel à des civils ? S'indigna Delannoy montrant ainsi qu'il n'appréciait pas leur démarche.

-Nous avons un tueur a arrêté, tout aide est bénéfique, siffla Dirthy.

-Et c'est pour cela que nous reprenons l'affaire, retournez plutôt faire la circulation, cracha Lawson.

-Espèce de…

-Ça suffit ! Coupa le Commissaire en retenant Emmett. Je vous prie de bien vouloir parler sur un autre ton à mes hommes ou je serais obligé de rendre compte de votre comportement à votre supérieur !

-Mais faites donc, dit Delannoy d'un ton méprisant.

-Vous vous croyez vraiment supérieurs à nous ? Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Bella d'un ton hargneux. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes du FBI que vous êtes meilleurs !

-Vous…

-La sortie est par là, leur désigna Bella avec colère, faites attention aux chambranles de la porte, je ne suis pas sûre que votre ego passe !

Bella sentit plus qu'elle ne vit son coéquipier et ses supérieurs l'entourer quand l'agent Lawson, furieux, fit un pas vers elle.

-Ecoute-moi bien, petite c…

-J'espère pour vous que le terme que vous allez employer flattera mes oreilles sinon vous risquez de vous faire un ennemi ! Prévint une voix qui la fit frissonner.

Lentement, les agents fédéraux se retournèrent et tous dévisagèrent le nouvel arrivant. Elle fut surprise de voir Edward Cullen adossé contre la porte, les bras croisés sur son torse. Il portait un costume noir sur une chemise blanche entrouverte et il était tout simplement superbe, son charisme et son autorité naturelles transparaissaient dans chacun de ses gestes.

-De quel droit…, commença l'agent Lawson avant qu'Edward ne le coupe en levant son index.

-Agent Edward Cullen, FBI, BAU, déclina-t-il en montrant son insigne. Le Commissariat de Seattle a sollicité l'aide de mon service, invitation que nous avons accepté. Je reprends donc cette affaire.

-Mais…

-Lawson, coupa l'agent Delannoy, le BAU a tout pouvoir.

-Bien, ravi que vous connaissiez notre hiérarchie, je m'en voudrais de devoir contacter votre supérieur.

Avec un plaisir non feint, les policiers apprécièrent la soudaine pâleur des deux fédéraux.

-Agent Delannoy, allez me chercher un café noir, sans sucre, ordonna Edward en s'avançant dans la pièce pour prendre le dossier qu'il tenait entre ses mains, Agent Lawson, je veux un Chevrolet Tahoe à ma disposition dans un quart d'heure. Vous pourrez ensuite rentrer à l'antenne de Seattle !

Les agents ne purent qu'acquiescer. Edward s'installa à la table et prit les dossiers qu'il feuilleta, personne n'osa bouger ou parler, sûrement parce que l'agent du BAU leur demandait le silence d'un léger mouvement du doigt. Une fois qu'il eut son café et les clefs de son véhicule, il congédia sèchement les deux agents qui ne demandèrent pas leur reste. Edward s'approcha de la porte et les observa quitter le Commissariat. Dès qu'il fut sûr qu'ils furent partis, il claqua la porte et se tourna vers eux, la colère luisait dans ses émeraudes.

-Je te conseille de faire immédiatement une demande auprès de mon service ! Gronda-t-il à l'attention d'Emmett.

-Comment ça… Mais tu n'as pas fait de demande ? Interrogea le Commissaire Dubois.

-Euh, c'est-à-dire, bégaya Emmett.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous ici s'il n'y a pas eu de demande ? Questionna Jacob perdu.

-Agent Cullen, s'est ça ? Releva le Lieutenant Dirthy avec un sourire. Un lien de parenté ?

-Oui, je suis le grand frère de ce crétin ! Tu sais que j'ai dû quitter la maison en quatrième vitesse quand j'ai eu ton message d'appel à l'aide ? Et alors que tu me renvoies un message pour savoir si j'arrive bientôt et que je te réponds oui, tu me demandes de jouer cette petite comédie ?

-Edward…

-Non, Emmett ! Va immédiatement envoyer une demande d'assistance au BAU !

-Mais, tu peux comprendre que l'on veuille garder notre affaire, tenta de se justifier le cadet.

-Tu viens pourtant de la perdre.

-Quoi ? S'écrièrent-ils.

-Je ne mens pas à des collègues, je prends cette affaire en main et je te laisserai peut-être coopérer avec moi si tu me présentes des excuses !

-T'es en vacances, lui rappela le cadet.

-Je n'y suis plus, grâce à toi ! Et puis, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Non, ne put s'empêcher de dire Emmett par fierté.

-Euh, si je puis me permettre, intervint Jasper en se plaçant entre les deux frères, tu m'as fait venir Emmett pour que je dresse un profil du tueur, chose dont je n'ai aucune expérience, ce qui n'est pas le cas de ton frère dont c'est le métier.

-Merci, Jazz, je sais quel boulot fait mon frère ! Ricana Emmett.

-Bon, Em, souffla Edward exaspéré, tu me laisses me mettre au travail parce qu'honnêtement je pense que vous avez un sérieux problème sur les bras !

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Bella.

-Ce type n'en est pas à son coup d'essai, je suis prêt à parier que vos victimes ne sont pas les premières !

-Et tu peux dire ça après avoir jeté un simple coup d'œil aux photos ? Douta Jacob.

-Oui, dit simplement Edward sans lui prêter plus d'attention, Emmett, tu me présentes ?

-Euh, ouais, tu connais déjà Bella et Jasper. Voici mon Chef, le Commissaire Dubois, là c'est le Lieutenant Dirthy de Portland, voilà les Inspecteurs Quil Ateara et Bennett Dauby et enfin l'officier Jacob Black, le coéquipier de Bella.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance à tous, assura Edward d'un ton chaleureux et envoûtant. Contrairement à ce que mon frère a pu vous laisser penser, je ne suis pas là pour prendre votre place, me reposer sur le travail que vous avez déjà fourni et récolter les lauriers à la fin. Non, ce n'est pas la politique du BAU.

-BAU ? Releva Jacob.

-Behavioral Analysis Unit, nous étudions, analysons le comportement des tueurs, des pédophiles, des terroristes. Notre travail consiste à dresser le portrait de la personne que nous cherchons ainsi nous pouvons prévoir ses faits et gestes et la coincer.

-Pas de boule de cristal ? Railla Quil.

-Non, répondit Edward sans se départir de son sourire, mais je pense que nos résultats parlent pour nous. Emmett, j'aimerais vraiment que tu fasses cette demande, je vais avoir besoin de mon équipe.

-Je m'en charge et désolé d'avoir gâché tes vacances.

-C'est pas grave, je vais juste me reposer un peu plus sur mes agents comme ça je pourrais tout de même passer du temps avec Stefan.

-Te fais pas de soucis pour Stefan, le rassura Jasper, Esmé et Carlisle vont le pourrir et puis il fait des progrès. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée en entendant les propos de son ami, Stefan progressait et cela la ravissait. La voix d'Edward résonna à nouveau et elle fut surprise d'entendre qu'il s'adressait à elle. L'agent du FBI lui demandait de le briefer sur l'affaire. Quelques secondes passèrent le temps qu'elle assimile ses propos, il l'encouragea du regard tout en lui offrant un sourire en coin et elle détesta sentir ses joues s'échauffer. La jeune femme lui renvoya un regard noir avant de se lever pour lui parler de leur enquête, le Lieutenant Dirthy prit le relais pour l'affaire concernant Portland étant donné qu'elle ne connaissait pas trop l'avancée de leur côté. Bella soupira lorsqu'elle entendit le rapport de leur collègue, ils n'avaient rien de plus qu'eux, elle aurait tant aimé qu'ils aient une piste solide ou un suspect pour clouer le bec du FBI et leur montrer que même s'ils n'étaient que de simples flics, ils pouvaient aussi résoudre des enquêtes. Emmett les rejoignit à cet instant, elle fronça les sourcils en voyant son air paniqué et quelque peu inquiet.

« -Tu as fait la demande ? L'interrogea Edward sans le regarder.

-Oui.

Quelque chose dans le ton de son frère dû interpeller le fédéral car il leva la tête pour observer son cadet.

-Merde, jura Edward en jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre.

-J'ai fait que l'apercevoir et il a l'air furax, s'alarma Emmett, pire que lorsque j'avais rayé sa voiture ! S'il-te-plaît, dis-moi qu'il en a après toi !

Bella ne put retenir un sourire, serait-il possible que deux grands gaillards comme eux aient encore peur de leur père ? Quelques légers ricanements lui apprirent qu'elle n'était pas la seule à trouver la situation comique. Un coup fut soudain frappé à la porte et Emmett se décolla de cette dernière pour aller se placer derrière son frère, chose qu'elle trouva ridicule car avec son impressionnante carrure, Edward ne suffisait pas à le dissimuler. Le Commissaire Dubois entra accompagné de Carlisle.

-Vos garçons sont là, Docteur Cullen.

-Je vous remercie.

Bella allait saluer Carlisle, mais elle se tut. Le sourire aimable du médecin avait disparu et ses yeux s'obscurcirent lorsqu'il les posa sur ses fils.

-C'est sa faute, balança Emmett en poussant Edward vers leur père.

L'aîné des Cullen laissa échapper un grognement avant de lever la tête pour soutenir le regard de son père.

-As-tu oublié que tu devais m'attendre sur le trottoir il y a une demi-heure ? Rappela Carlisle à Edward.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, j'aurais dû t'appeler, mais j'ai du travail.

-Non, tu n'as pas de travail et tu rentres immédiatement à la villa avec moi !

-Non et avec tout le respect que je te dois, je n'ai plus 10 ans !

-Edward…

-Non, tu ne peux pas me demander de rentrer, pas après ce que je viens de voir. Ils ont un réel problème, des gens sont en danger et je ne pourrais pas dormir en sachant qu'à cause de mes problèmes personnels quelqu'un se fera torturer et tuer.

-Tes problèmes personnels comme tu dis, c'est ta famille. Rentre avec moi, s'il-te-plaît, tu l'as promis à ton fils.

Pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée de Carlisle, Edward baissa la tête, Bella comprit que le médecin venait de frapper un point douloureux. La main de l'agent fédéral qui tenait un dossier s'ouvrit doucement pour laisser tomber ce dernier sur la table.

-Prévenez-moi dès que mon équipe sera là, leur dit-il, je viendrais vous apporter mon aide.

Sans un regard pour eux et d'un pas hésitant, il rejoignit son père. Bella pouvait comprendre que Stefan ait besoin de son père, mais des innocents risquaient de se faire tuer par un fou furieux si Edward ne les aidait pas ! Ils n'avaient rien et la seule personne qui aurait pu les aider était en train de quitter la pièce. Emmett devait penser la même chose que lui, car il ouvrit la bouche pour rappeler son frère, seulement, le regard glacial de Carlisle le fit taire. Ce dernier referma la porte derrière eux et ils se regardèrent tous abasourdis.

-Je rêve ou un agent fédéral vient de se faire ramener à la maison par papa ? S'exclama le Lieutenant Dirthy.

-Hey ! Mon frère traverse une période difficile, le défendit Emmett, la mère de son fils est morte et mon neveu n'a retrouvé l'usage de la parole que depuis deux jours. Alors, je comprends qu'il veuille rester auprès de son fils.

-Je comprends, assura son vis-à-vis, seulement, il a aussi choisi d'être agent fédéral, nous risquons d'avoir un autre meurtre sur les bras avant que son équipe n'arrive.

-Il a raison, murmura Bella, tu ne pourrais pas apporter les dossiers à Edward ?

-Si mes parents ou pire Stefan tombent dessus, tu imagines les conséquences ?

-Edward n'est pas assez grand pour ranger ses affaires ? Répliqua-t-elle. On a vraiment besoin d'aide, je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a laissé ton père agir de la sorte.

-Moi, non plus, admit Emmett. Bon, je vais passer à la villa et lui laisser une copie du dossier.

-Non, ne fais pas ça, intervint Jasper qui était jusque-là resté silencieux.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Questionna Emmett.

-Il se passe quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, mais nous connaissons tous Carlisle, jamais il ne se serait mis dans un état pareil s'il n'y avait pas quelque chose de grave derrière tout cela. Je pense qu'Edward a vraiment besoin de rester loin de cette affaire et de profiter de son fils. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. Carlisle aurait-il deviné que son fils abusait des somnifères et de divers antalgiques ? Cela expliquerait sa colère et le fait qu'Edward le suive aussi penaud. Cependant, l'aîné des Cullen avait décidé de devenir agent du FBI, de protéger et servir la communauté alors à quoi bon leur proposer ses services s'il en était incapable. Décidément, ils n'avaient rien gagné à faire venir Edward si ce n'est à perdre du temps. Elle savait qu'elle était de mauvaise foi en s'emportant ainsi contre lui, mais elle était tellement frustrée par leur enquête que malheureusement sa colère retombait sur lui.

* * *

Edward s'était posé beaucoup de question, il s'était longuement interrogé sur le chemin du retour. Carlisle l'avait laissé tranquille et il lui en était reconnaissant. Que devait-il faire ? En acceptant de devenir agent fédéral puis agent superviseur d'une équipe du BAU il s'était fait la promesse de protéger les gens des monstres. Or, un de ces monstres sévissait dans l'état de Washington et que faisait-il au lieu de le pourchasser ? Il fuyait. Il abandonnait des victimes innocentes aux mains de ce tueur dérangé. Il les abandonnait comme il avait abandonné Laila et Stefan. Son poing se serra, il se haïssait pour cela. Trop rapidement à son goût, son père se gara devant la villa. Il descendit sans lui adresser un mot, il se rendit dans le salon, Stefan était en train d'y dessiner. Son fils poussa un cri de joie lorsqu'il le vit et courut vers lui. Il serra les dents et ignora la douleur qui se propagea dans son corps lorsqu'il le réceptionna. Son fils blottit dans ses bras, il gagna l'étage. Edward installa son enfant sur le lit et ôta sa veste, décidément, il faisait trop chaud pour porter un costume. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Stefan qui était en train d'essayer d'enfiler sa veste et il en profita pour ranger son arme au plus vite dans le coffre-fort ne souhaitant pas que son fils la voie. Ce dernier s'amusant toujours avec son vêtement, il alla dans la salle de bain où il passa des vêtements plus légers.

Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et contempla pendant quelques minutes son reflet dans le miroir. Il était perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire, qui il était, un agent ou un père ? Peut-être serait-il plus raisonnable de quitter le BAU, de démissionner. Ainsi, il pourrait s'occuper pleinement de Stefan et avec le temps il arriverait à oublier qu'un jour il avait abandonné des innocents. Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage, Russell lui aurait déjà vertement remis les idées en place s'il était là en lui rappelant qu'il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde et qu'un jour où l'autre il était temps de raccrocher avant que ce métier ne le détruise. Ce jour était peut-être arrivé pour lui. Tout en soupirant, il gagna la chambre et se figea sur le seuil de la salle de bain quand il vit son fils. Stefan était descendu du lit pour se poster devant le miroir, il avait réussi à enfiler sa veste qui traînait sur le sol et dont les manches cachaient les mains du petit garçon. Son fils avait apparemment trouvé son étui à lunettes de soleil, puisque ces dernières, trop grandes pour lui, étaient en équilibre précaire sur le bout de son nez. Ses lunettes ne semblaient pas être les seules à ne pas avoir échappé à la fouille de son fils car il ne le tarda pas à le voir brandir quelque chose en lançant un regard intimidant au miroir.

« -Stefan Cullen ! FBI ! Mima son fils avant de ranger son insigne pour le ressortir quelques secondes plus tard.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Doucement, il s'approcha et s'assit derrière son enfant qui se figea en apercevant son reflet. Stefan prit une mine penaude croyant sûrement qu'il allait le gronder pour avoir joué avec ses affaires. Edward déposa un baiser sur son front avant de retrousser les manches de sa veste. Stefan sourit et reprit son manège.

-Pourquoi joues-tu à imiter papa ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Z'aime bien, tu arrêtes les méchants.

Edward ne répondit pas, il se contenta de réajuster les lunettes de soleil sur le nez de Stefan.

-Ze serais FBI plus grand, comme toi !

-On verra, murmura Edward, tu as le temps de changer d'avis.

-Non, maman elle disait que si y'avait plus de zens comme toi, le monde et ben il serait beaucoup mieux.

Edward ferma les yeux, sa gorge s'était douloureusement serrée quand son fils avait évoqué Laila. Pensait-elle vraiment ce qu'elle disait ? Et si oui, le penserait-elle toujours après l'enfer qu'elle avait vécu par sa faute ?

-Bien que je désapprouve et que je sois folle d'inquiétude à te savoir en train de traquer ces criminels, cela fait partie de toi, tu aimes venir en aide aux gens, pour les sauver et Laila avait raison, tu es doué.

Il sursauta en entendant la voix de sa mère, cette dernière se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et il pouvait apercevoir son père derrière elle.

-Je n'ai pourtant pas réussi à sauver les miens, avoua-t-il honteux.

-Même toi, tu ne peux rien contre la folie des hommes, lui rappela sa mère. Edward, je veux que tu sois honnête avec moi, es-tu prêt à quitter ton travail ?

-La question ne se pose pas, je dois penser à Stefan et mon métier m'a déjà trop pris, je ne peux tolérer….

-Ta mère ne te demande pas ce qui te semble être raisonnable, elle te demande si tu es prêt à quitter le FBI et à changer de vie ? Intervint Carlisle.

-Papa, FBI ! Déclara avec fierté Stefan avant de se jeter à son cou pour un câlin.

-Je crois que tu as la réponse à tes questions, murmura Esmé, tu n'as aucune envie ou raison de démissionner.

-Stefan…

-Pour le moment, ton enquête se passe dans le coin, nous prendrons soin de lui, dit Carlisle, et pour la suite, et bien, je devrais trouver un poste près de Quantico.

-Et moi, je me ferais une joie de garder mon petit-fils.

-Non, protesta Edward, non, vous ne pouvez pas tout abandonner pour moi, non, je refuse.

-Nous n'abandonnerions rien et pour le moment aucune décision n'a été prise, lui rappela sa mère. Sache seulement que nous sommes là pour toi.

-Tu es son héros, poursuivit Carlisle en désignant Stefan, et pour lui, tu dois faire en sorte que le monde extérieur soit moins dangereux.

-Tu n'es plus furieux après moi ? Osa demander Edward.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant qu'Esmé ne les interrompe en appelant Stefan.

-Allez, viens, mon chéri, on va préparer un gâteau au chocolat pour ce soir.

Tout en poussant un cri de joie, Stefan se leva et suivit sa grand-mère. Carlisle entra dans la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Je n'ai jamais été furieux après toi, corrigea son père, j'étais plutôt mort d'inquiétude. Je ne pense pas que tu sois en état que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement de reprendre le travail. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que cela est important pour toi, donc, c'est d'accord.

-Merci papa.

-Maintenant la partie la moins agréable, le père va laisser place au médecin. Edward tu as reçu de multiples coups de couteau dans la poitrine et sur les flancs, c'est un miracle qu'aucun organe vital n'ait été touché. Tu es encore convalescent et l'infection doit t'affaiblir. Tu vas prendre ce traitement à la lettre et je m'en assurerai, déclara Carlisle en lui donnant une ordonnance, pas de course-poursuite, rien de périlleux, je veux que tu restes tranquillement assis derrière un bureau jusqu'à ce que je tu ais obtenu mon accord pour pratiquer une activité physique.

-C'est promis.

-Je veux aussi que tu ailles voir un thérapeute.

-Non ! La réponse avait fusé sans même qu'il n'ait réfléchi à la proposition.

-Je n'y connais pas grand-chose en matière de procédure, mais il me semble qu'un agent fédéral qui a été violemment agressé doit subir une évaluation psychologique avant de reprendre du service ?

-Je l'ai passé et ils ont validé ma réintégration.

-A quel moment avant ou après ton court séjour à l'Hôpital ? Ironisa son père.

-J'ai dû passer une évaluation psychologique pour pouvoir garder Stefan, ça a suffi au FBI.

-Voilà qui est rassurant, marmonna Carlisle, mais le FBI m'importe peu, je veux que tu voies un thérapeute, je peux t'en conseiller plusieurs, mais je te conseillerais d'aller voir Jasper.

-Quoi ?

-Edward, tu te confies très rarement et les personnes en qui tu as une confiance aveugle peuvent se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Je sais très bien que si je t'envoie chez un thérapeute quelconque et même s'il est excellent, tu ne parleras pas. Tu as confiance en Jasper et il est aussi l'un des meilleurs dans son domaine. Donc, j'aimerais que tu le voies.

-Non.

-Très bien, alors, dis-moi ce qui t'est arrivé pour que tu aies 5 cicatrices de coups de couteaux sur le torse ?

-…

-Je vais te faciliter la tâche, j'imagine que ça a un rapport avec Laila et sa mort ?

-Tais-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je me taise ? Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas me parler ?

-Je… Je veux pas te faire du mal.

-Alors cesse de m'en faire en allant voir un thérapeute. Tu ne t'en sortiras pas seul et si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, pour ta mère ou pour moi, fais-le pour Stefan.

-D'accord. »

Son père sourit et le prit dans ses bras pour lui donner un peu de sa force. Une fois que ce dernier eut quitté sa chambre, Edward prit son téléphone pour informer Emmett qu'il serait là dès 9 heures pour les aider sur leur affaire. Il hésita ensuite de longues minutes avant d'appeler Jasper, il avait promis à son père qu'il le ferait. Malheureusement ou heureusement, il ne savait pas, il tomba sur le répondeur, il raccrocha sans laisser de message. Il prit ensuite son courage à deux mains pour composer le numéro suivant sachant pertinemment que cela risquait de lui coûter cher, très cher… A peine avait-il énoncé sa demande qu'il dut éloigner le combiné de son oreille tant le crie d'Alice était perçant. Sa sœur lui assura qu'elle serait à la villa en fin d'après-midi pour lui faire essayer divers costumes qu'elle aurait au préalable choisi dans sa boutique. Edward frissonna de terreur après avoir raccroché, pourquoi n'avait-il pas emporté ses costumes ?

* * *

Une tasse de café provenant d'une célèbre enseigne américaine à la main, l'homme entra dans une bibliothèque municipale. Il paya en liquide pour l'utilisation d'un ordinateur et se dirigea vers l'un de ceux se trouvant au fond du grand établissement. Personne ne s'étonna de son accoutrement que cela soit de sa casquette ou de ses lunettes noires, après tout, on était sous le soleil de Los Angeles et ses habitants voyaient défiler toute sorte de personnage. Il attendit patiemment que l'ordinateur se connecte à Internet. Il avait été plus que surpris lorsque son téléphone avait sonné trois fois, cela faisait presque 20 ans qu'il n'avait pas sonné.

Inquiet, il chassa pourtant ce sentiment pour se concentrer sur les différents serveurs proxys qu'il utilisait pour rendre impossible sa localisation, enfin, il put lire le mail. Il fronça les sourcils. Que se passait-il ? **Il** avait besoin d'armes, de faux papiers, d'une voiture, rapide précisait-**il**, il n'en doutait pas, la vitesse avait toujours été l'un de ses plaisirs. Par contre, sa dernière requête l'interpella. Il grava le nom dans sa mémoire, il était peu prudent de l'écrire, cela laissait une trace. Il se déconnecta et éteignit l'ordinateur. A peine sortit de la bibliothèque, il inspira profondément, **il** n'aimait pas attendre et **il** l'imaginait sans peine en train de trépigner à son bureau en attendant ces renseignements. Mais **il** allait devoir prendre son mal à patience, il n'était pas facile d'enquêter discrètement sur un agent fédéral. Il se demanda bien ce que ce pauvre type avait fait pour attirer l'attention de son employeur…


	3. Chapter 3

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et vos alertes ! Merci énormément ! J'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas, vous me mettez la pression ! Lol.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Popo : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne fin de week-end.

Ilonka : Je vais bien, merci, j'espère que toi aussi. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne fin de week-end. Bises.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 3 : Prise de conscience**

.

.

Edward remercia sa mère qui venait de le déposer devant le Commissariat de Seattle. Il l'embrassa avant de sortir de la voiture et d'ouvrir la porte arrière. Stefan lui tendit les bras et il lui fit un gros câlin avant de déposer des baisers sur ses joues. Il fit promettre à son fils d'être sage avec sa grand-mère avant de jurer à son tour à sa mère qu'il ne rentrerait pas tard. Il lui rappela que Carlisle avait été suffisamment clair sur ses horaires et qu'il n'y dérogerait pas. Après un dernier baiser, il réinstalla Stefan dans son siège auto. Edward regarda la voiture s'éloigner tout en répondant aux coucous de son fils. Il se tourna ensuite vers le Commissariat dont il grimpa les quelques marches. Une fois à l'intérieur, il fut accueilli par Emmett qui l'entraîna dans la salle où ils avaient tout installé pour leur enquête.

« -Des nouvelles de Quantico ? Questionna Edward en acceptant le gobelet de café que lui tendait son frère.

-Non.

Edward fronça les sourcils, il avait pourtant envoyé un mail à Russell pour lui demander qu'ils le rejoignent, pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas déjà officiellement en route ? Alors qu'il se faisait cette réflexion, son portable sonna au moment où le reste de l'équipe de son frère entra dans la salle. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le nom de l'appelant.

-Un problème ? L'interrogea Emmett en voyant son regard.

-On verra, dit simplement Edward en décrochant. Bonjour, Monsieur Carter.

-Agent Cullen, alors, comment se passe votre convalescence ?

-Je me doute, Monsieur le Directeur que vous ne m'appelez pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles, lâcha-t-il en se retirant dans un coin de la pièce.

-Contrairement à ce que vous pensez, Cullen, votre santé me préoccupe, vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs agents. Ce qui par contre m'interroge c'est de voir votre équipe sur le départ suite à une demande faite par le Lieutenant Cullen de la Police de Seattle, une connaissance ?

-Oui, Monsieur, il s'agit de mon frère. Monsieur, je ne me serais pas permis d'interférer dans cette enquête de police si je ne pensais pas qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave, ils ont déjà deux morts sur les bras dans un intervalle de temps qui…

-Je sais, Cullen, le coupa-t-il, j'ai lu le dossier, mais la question qui me préoccupe est de savoir si vous êtes apte à suivre cette affaire ?

-Je le suis, Monsieur, j'ai passé les tests et…

-Tests que vous et l'agent Russell Davies avez rédigé si mes souvenirs sont exacts.

Un léger silence s'installa sur la ligne, il pouvait presque voir son supérieur retenir un soupir d'exaspération.

-Pas d'imprudence, c'est compris ?

-Oui, Monsieur, promit Edward ravi d'avoir eu gain de cause.

-Tenez-moi au courant.

Sur ces mots, le Directeur Carter raccrocha. Edward ferma les yeux de soulagement avant de se tourner vers son frère et son équipe qui semblaient attendre après lui.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit Emmett.

-Oui, les renforts ne vont pas tarder. Tout d'abord, bonjour à tous ! Les salua Edward alors qu'ils hochaient la tête en retour. Bien, comme je vous le disais hier, je ne pense pas que ce type en soit à son coup d'essai.

-Pourquoi ? Le coupa aussitôt Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tout est trop parfait pour que ce soit son premier meurtre.

-Il peut pas s'agir d'un tueur organisé ? Interrogea l'inspecteur Ateara.

-Oui et notre tueur l'ait forcément, cependant, chaque coup, chaque brûlure, chaque lacération a été faite sans aucune hésitation, énonça Edward en observant à nouveau les clichés. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il tue, même s'il est décidé, les gestes ne sont pas aussi parfaits et nets lors du premier meutrer. Le tueur cherche ses marques, cherchant quelle blessure provoquera le plus de douleur à sa victime, là, il savait comment procéder. Par ailleurs, il connaissait parfaitement l'emploi du temps de sa victime ainsi que ceux de ses voisins ce qui explique pourquoi il est passé inaperçu.

-Mais lors de ses surveillances qui ont dû être longues, pourquoi personne ne l'a remarqué ?

-Parce qu'il arrive à se fondre dans le paysage, Emmett, il faudrait retourner sur le terrain et interroger les voisins, demandez-leur s'il y a eu des travaux dans leur rue, si un agent d'une compagnie de téléphone ou un livreur venait souvent dans leur quartier.

-Quelqu'un qu'on ne remarque pas forcément, murmura Bella en prenant des notes.

-Tout à fait, aucun d'entre eux ne s'interrogeraient sur la présence d'une de ses personnes, nous les croisons tous les jours sans leur porter la moindre attention, confirma Edward.

-Il faudrait aussi voir avec le service des postes, compléta Emmett, peut-être que leur facteur a changé ?

-Oui, y-a-t-il une trace d'effraction ?

-Non, lui répondit Jacob, du moins, nous n'en avons pas constaté.

-Je vois qu'il y avait des lucarnes dans la cave étaient-elles assez grandes pour laisser passer quelqu'un ? Demanda Edward.

-Quelqu'un d'assez fluet et de souple, c'est possible, reconnut Emmett, mais on a aucune certitude, la plupart ont explosées à cause de la chaleur de l'incendie et d'autres ont été cassées par les pompiers. Bien, Jacob et Bella, je veux que vous retourniez interroger les voisins.

Les deux agents se levèrent et sortirent rapidement du bureau. Edward observa à nouveau les clichés, ils étaient d'une rare violence, son instinct lui souffla que cela ne pouvait pas être un geste gratuit, non, il y avait trop de cruauté. Williams, peut-être sans le vouloir, s'était attiré les foudres du tueur. Il reprit les antécédents de la victime, son casier était vierge, c'était un excellent père de famille et tout se passait pour le mieux à son travail, bref rien qui ne devrait normalement attirer l'attention d'un tueur. Quant à la deuxième victime, son corps avait entièrement brûlé rendant l'identification lente et laborieuse. Seule sa dentition pourrait permettre de mettre un nom sur le cadavre, mais pour cela ils devaient trouver un point de comparaison, hors, si l'homme était bien un SDF, il ne devait pas avoir eu de soins dentaire récent. Edward soupira avant d'attraper son téléphone portable, il appuya sur une touche d'un numéro préenregistré et attendit que l'on décroche.

-Enfin, vous vous décidez à m'appeler ! Gronda une voix féminine qui lui arracha un sourire.

-Penny, je suis navré de ne pas avoir composé ton numéro plus tôt.

-Ce n'est rien, Monsieur, je me vengerai en redécorant votre bureau pour votre retour.

Edward grimaça légèrement en imaginant les guirlandes et des ballons roses s'étalant à profusion dans son antre extrêmement masculin.

-Gare à toi, si tu fais ça, prévint-il tout en sachant que si sa subordonnée avait décidé de le faire il ne pourrait rien dire qui l'en empêcherait. Bon, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Je vous écoute, Monsieur.

-Je veux que tu lances une recherche sur des crimes non élucidés.

-Dans quels Etats ?

-Tous.

-Très bien.

-Peu importe le sexe, l'âge ou la race, trouve-moi des meurtres correspondant à ce mode opératoire : victimes torturées, traces de brûlure, lacérations, coups. Ils sont morts suspendu à des poutrelles, les poignets attachés par des menottes en acier noir. Attends un instant, murmura Edward, Emmett, avez-vous fait des recherches sur les menottes, elles me semblent étranges et plutôt inhabituelles ?

-Oui, on s'est renseigné, l'informa son frère, elles ne ressemblent pas à celles utilisées par les forces de l'ordre. On attend une réponse des militaires.

-Ok, peut-on en envoyer celles qui sont les moins abîmées à notre labo de Quantico après les avoir photographié sous tous les angles ?

-Je m'en charge, décréta l'inspecteur Dauby.

-Penny, peux-tu…

-Je fais avancer les recherches pour l'armée et je me mets moi aussi au travail.

-Merci, Penny, appelle-moi dès que tu as quelque chose.

-Je n'y manquerai pas. Euh, Monsieur ?

-Oui, Penny ?

-Prenez soin de vous.

-Tu as ma parole.

Edward raccrocha. Son regard se posa sur les menottes, serait-il possible que le tueur les ait lui-même faites ? C'était envisageable et dans ces conditions, il serait encore plus dur de remonter jusqu'à lui.

-Peut-on aller voir le légiste ?

-Ouais, bien sûr, tu veux y aller maintenant ?

-Oui, Emmett.

-Je t'accompagne. »

Edward se leva et suivit son frère dans un dédale de couloirs qui les mena au sous-sol du Commissariat. Ils arrivèrent devant une lourde porte qu'Emmett poussa comme si c'était un fétu de paille, il suivit, mais son frère, toujours aussi prévenant, relâcha la porte après être passé. Edward eut à peine le temps de relever les bras pour éviter de la prendre en pleine figure. Un gémissement de douleur lui échappa quand ses muscles se contractèrent. Emmett se retourna et le dévisagea pendant une seconde en fronçant les sourcils. Edward afficha un visage neutre en passant devant lui, faisant son possible pour marcher normalement. Son frère le rejoignit et lui asséna une claque dans le dos qui le fit horriblement souffrir tout en lui disant qu'il serait temps qu'il se mette au sport.

.

* * *

.

Bella remonta dans la voiture de patrouille sans pouvoir cacher sa frustration. Les habitants du quartier n'avaient rien pu leur apprendre. Il n'y avait pas eu de travaux et aucun démarcheur, que ce soit d'une entreprise de téléphone, d'internet ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, n'était venu dans le quartier. Mais comment le tueur avait-il fait pour surveiller sa victime ? Pour le SDF, cela pouvait être plus facile, mais en ce qui concerne un quartier chic et calme, les habitants remarquaient aisément les aller et retour des inconnus, mais là encore, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Jacob prit place à ses côtés et démarra la voiture.

« -Rien, s'énerva-t-elle, ils n'ont rien vu ! Comment est-ce possible ?

-Je sais pas, marmonna Jake, ce type est extrêmement doué.

-Mais de là à passer inaperçu ? S'écria Bella. Non, quelque chose nous échappe forcément.

-Bella, il n'y a pas eu de travaux, de démarcheurs et le facteur est le même depuis 10 ans !

-Je sais, pas besoin de me le répéter, maugréa-t-elle. Je pensais juste que l'on allait enfin avancer !

-Pourquoi ? Parce qu'on a un profiler à deux balles avec nous ?

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il est doué.

-Parce que c'est le frère d'Emmett ?

-Non, crétin. J'ai fait des recherches sur internet, son équipe est la meilleure du BAU et c'est pas pour rien qu'il en est à la tête.

-Tu comptes bientôt créer son fan club ? Ricana Jacob.

-Loin de là, crois-moi, souffla la jeune femme, cependant, professionnellement, il est nickel.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? S'étonna son coéquipier en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien, oublie.

-Tu lui en veux toujours pour le départ des Cullen quand t'avais 6 ans ?

-Non ! Enfin, je sais pas. J'étais vraiment mal à l'époque et puis tout c'est empiré après leur départ. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi ils étaient partis si vite.

-D'après ce que tu m'as dit, ses parents étaient morts, c'est normal qu'ils soient allés de suite auprès de lui.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais dire, avoua Bella, partir vite pour le rejoindre, ok, je comprends, mais pourquoi partir définitivement ? Ils sont allés à Chicago le chercher avant de partir pour l'Angleterre.

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange. T'as jamais interrogé Alice ?

-Si, mais elle-même n'a pas de réponse et je me vois mal poser la question à Carlisle ou Esmé.

-Tu n'as jamais songé à enquêter ? »

Jacob se tut quand il vit ses sourcils froncés, il rougit d'avoir osé proposer une telle chose. Cependant, Bella avait honte de l'avouer, mais elle y avait déjà pensé. La jeune femme se perdit dans la contemplation de la ville. Néanmoins, elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle venait de dire à Jacob sur Edward. Après avoir appris qu'il était agent au FBI et plus spécifiquement au service des sciences du comportement, elle avait fait des recherches sur internet. Elle avait lu des articles de presse, regardé des vidéos de ses déclarations, il était bon, elle en était sûre, mais l'était-il toujours ? La perte de la mère de Stefan l'avait peut-être affecté plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre à moins que sa dépendance aux médicaments ne date bien d'avant ça. Après tout cela n'aurait rien d'étonnant avec les enquêtes qu'il menait, cette scène de crime, horrible pour elle, était courante pour lui. Elle repensa alors au comportement de Carlisle la veille, peut-être le médecin était-il au courant de la dépendance de son fils ? Cela expliquerait sa colère lorsqu'il l'avait vu au travail. La jeune femme refit sa queue de cheval quand elle vit qu'ils arrivaient aux abords du Commissariat. Elle allait garder un œil sur Edward Cullen pour être sûre que sa dépendance ne nuise pas à l'enquête.

.

* * *

.

Edward écouta avec attention le rapport de Bella et de Jacob, ils n'avaient rien trouvé. Il fronça les sourcils et se replongea dans le dossier, il avait omis quelque chose, il en était certain. Il le referma brusquement avant de se masser les tempes. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il releva la tête et croisa le regard d'Emmett. Son frère le fit se lever et l'entraîna à l'extérieur pour aller déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à la terrasse d'un restaurant et Emmett commanda pour eux deux pendant qu'il téléphonait à Stefan qui lui racontait avec moult détails sa matinée. Apparemment, au lieu de rentrer à la villa, Esmé l'avait emmené faire les magasins et comme il avait été sage quand elle lui avait acheté des vêtements, Esmé et lui avaient terminé leurs achats par le magasin de jouets. Edward soupira en entendant Stefan énumérer tous ses nouveaux jouets. Son fils raccrocha rapidement quand il entendit sa grand-mère l'appeler pour le déjeuner. Edward observa avec stupeur son portable, Stefan venait de lui raccrocher au nez ! Emmett éclata de rire quand il comprit pourquoi il faisait cette tête. Son téléphone ne tarda pas à sonner à nouveau, apparemment son fils venait de se rappeler qu'il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir et fait un bisou. Son visage se décomposa une nouvelle fois quand il reconnut la voix de son père qui voulait s'assurer qu'il n'en faisait pas trop et mangeait bien. Avant que Carlisle ne raccroche, il demanda à parler à nouveau à Stefan qui lui envoya plusieurs baisers avant de se reconcentrer sur son déjeuner. Il raccrocha quand la serveuse déposa son assiette devant lui. Il la remercia distraitement avant de voir ce que son frère avait commandé pour lui.

« -Steak, frites ?

-Ben quoi ? Questionna Emmett en haussant les épaules.

-Tu trouves pas qu'il fait trop chaud pour manger ça ?

-T'avais qu'à commander ! Bougonna son cadet.

La serveuse revint pour déposer une carafe d'eau sur leur table, elle leur demanda s'ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

-Eddie ! Eddie ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi ? S'exaspéra Emmett.

-Quoi ? Et m'appelle pas comme ça !

-Et dire que tu es profiler, soupira le grand brun, tu n'as même pas vu que la serveuse te draguait.

Edward haussa les épaules et attrapa une frite qu'il mâchouilla difficilement. Il sentit le regard de son frère peser sur lui, alors, il releva la tête.

-Tu sais que tu peux me parler, si tu en as envie, dit soudain son cadet d'un ton sérieux.

-Merci.

-Edward, hésita Emmett, que s'est-il passé ?

-Je…

-Tu nous as dit que Laila était morte, mais tu ne nous as pas dit comment et je ne pense pas que c'était un accident, résuma Emmett, sinon, Stefan et toi ne seriez pas aussi blessés. Que s'est-il passé, Edward ?

Il reposa brutalement ses couverts sur le rebord de son assiette avant de la repousser, il n'avait plus faim.

-Edward…

-Non, tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! Tu ne peux pas le comprendre ?

-Non, pas quand je vois combien tu souffres !

-Fous-moi la paix !

Edward se leva et jeta un billet de 20 dollars sur la table avant de partir. Son frère l'appela, mais il l'ignora et s'enfuit en courant. Il n'avait parcouru qu'une quarantaine de mètres quand il dut s'arrêter pour s'appuyer contre un arbre, il avait l'impression que son torse était en feu.

-Edward ?

Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait de mal pour tomber sur lui ? On ne pouvait donc pas le laisser tranquille ?

-Viens, assieds-toi, dit Jasper en le guidant jusqu'à un banc.

Il obéit et posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit son visage entre ses mains pour tenter de retrouver son souffle.

-Tiens, bois un peu d'eau, ça te fera du bien.

Edward releva la tête et prit la bouteille que lui tendait son beau-frère, il but une gorgée avant de se raidir en sentant la main de Jasper se glisser sous sa veste. Il retira la bouteille de ses lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria-t-il d'une voix trop enrouée à son goût.

-Je cherche tes antalgiques. Ah, voilà !

Jasper ôta le couvercle et sortit deux comprimés qu'il lui tendit, il les avala avec une nouvelle gorgée d'eau. Jazz l'observa quelques secondes avant de se relever et de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Au même moment, son téléphone sonna. Emmett. Edward éteignit son portable.

-Ça va mieux ?

-Oui, merci.

-De rien.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-L'Hôpital se trouve de l'autre côté du parc, je viens déjeuner ici pour avoir un peu de tranquillité. Tu as mangé ?

Edward observa les légumes et la sauce blanche ainsi que les blancs de poulet froids, son déjeuner avait l'air bien plus tentant que ce qu'Emmett lui avait commandé.

-Non, ça ira, refusa-t-il.

-Tu as mangé ?

-Oui.

-Tu sais Alice m'en fait toujours deux fois trop, je crois qu'elle tient de ta mère pour ça, je ne mangerais pas tout. Sers-toi.

-Merci, finit-il par accepter.

Edward prit un morceau de carotte et mordit dedans. Jasper continua de manger lui aussi en observant les passants, les enfants qui jouaient. Edward s'était toujours senti bien avec son beau-frère, il émanait de Jazz une quiétude qui l'apaisait. Par ailleurs, et contrairement à Emmett, Jasper ne le pressait pas de questions.

-Au fait, ça te dirait de venir dîner samedi soir avec Stefan ? Alice serait ravie de vous avoir.

-Je ne sais pas, je veux d'abord voir comment Stefan réagit à mon absence, s'il va bien pourquoi pas, sinon, je passerais du temps seul avec lui.

-Fais comme tu le sens, tu peux nous prévenir au dernier moment. Il y aura aussi Emmett, Rose et Bella.

-Ok.

-Bon, je vais te laisser, il faut que je retourne bosser, déclara Jasper en se levant et en s'étirant. Passe une bonne fin de journée.

-Merci, Jazz, toi aussi.

Son beau-frère lui sourit avant de ranger les restes de leur repas dans un sac à dos. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main avant de s'éloigner.

-Jasper ! L'appela-t-il soudain.

-Oui ?

Edward se leva pour le rejoindre, ses mains trituraient nerveusement sa veste qu'il avait ôté un peu plus tôt.

-Tout va bien ? Interrogea son ami.

-Euh, ouais. Est-ce que… Est-ce que je pourrais…

-Oui ? L'encouragea Jasper un peu perdu face à sa gêne.

-Papa… Enfin, il pense que…

-Disons demain à 19 heures ?

-Euh, si tôt, murmura-t-il hésitant.

-Crois-moi, cela t'évitera d'avoir envie de te défiler. N'y pense pas, oublie notre rendez-vous jusqu'à ce soir-là et surtout pense bien qu'une fois la porte de mon cabinet passée, je ne suis plus ton ami, ton beau-frère, juste ton médecin, il n'y aura aucun jugement, cela restera entre nous et je te promets que cela n'interfèrera pas sur notre amitié.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que ce que je pourrais te dire ne change pas ta façon de me voir, confia Edward d'une voix inquiète.

-Fais-moi confiance, Edward, tout ira bien.

-Tu pourrais… Tu pourrais me détester, je…

-Tais-toi et commence plutôt par appliquer mon premier conseil ! Oublie notre entretien jusqu'à demain soir et sache que tu ne seras pas obligé de me dire quoi que ce soit.

Edward acquiesça, malgré les propos de son ami, il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il soupira et revint vers le Commissariat, il ralluma son portable et vit qu'il avait une dizaine d'appels en absence de son frère. Il soupira et regagna la salle où il trouva Bella en train de siroter un café tout en relisant pour la énième fois les dossiers.

-J'espère que tu as quand même pensé à manger quelque chose ? S'enquit Edward en s'asseyant face à elle.

-Oui, un sandwich.

Bella referma le dossier et soupira avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de sa chaise. Elle porta le gobelet à ses lèvres qu'elle mordilla après avoir avalé une gorgée de café.

-Je veux pas paraître pessimiste, mais malgré la présence de ton équipe, je ne vois pas en quoi ils pourraient nous aider.

-Le profilage est un travail d'équipe et puis j'attends l'appel de Penny, mon analyste informatique, si elle découvre, comme je le crois, d'autres meurtres, nous pourrons sûrement avancer, la rassura Edward.

-J'espère juste que nous pourrons l'arrêter avant qu'il ne recommence, murmura Bella d'une voix pensive.

-On l'arrêtera, je te le promets.

Un léger silence s'abattit sur eux. Edward se leva pour se placer devant le tableau où toutes leurs recherches étaient placardées. Il pouvait sentir le regard de la jeune femme posé sur lui et pour une fois, il ne ressentait pas son animosité.

-Comment va Stefan ? Demanda Bella.

-Il va de mieux en mieux, merci.

-Je t'en prie, c'est un petit garçon très attachant.

-Oui.

-Ca ne doit pas être évident pour lui, ni pour toi, cela doit te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

-Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit Edward en se tournant vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

-Je… Pardon, murmura Bella en rougissant, je suis indiscrète.

-Explique-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

-Ce… Enfin, je me disais que cela avait sûrement ravivé de mauvais souvenirs, la mort de tes parents, chuchota la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

-C'était il y a longtemps, dit Edward, Carlisle et Esmé ont fait en sorte de faire disparaître ces mauvais souvenirs et j'espère arriver à en faire de même avec Stefan.

-C'est parce que tu avais trop de souvenirs à Chicago que vous êtes partis pour Londres ?

Edward s'avança vers le distributeur d'eau pour s'en servir un verre. Il but une gorgée avant de s'asseoir en face de la jeune femme.

-Si tu veux me poser des questions j'apprécierais que tu m'interroges directement plutôt que de manière détournée. Que veux-tu savoir ?

Bella plongea son regard dans le sien avant de balayer sa question d'un signe de la main.

-Très bien, mes parents Elisabeth et Anthony Masen sont décédés dans un accident de voiture à Chicago, j'avais dix ans. J'étais dans la voiture avec eux. D'après ce que m'ont dit Carlisle et Esmé, mon père s'est endormi au volant et il a percuté un arbre. La voiture a pris feu. Je n'ai que peu de souvenirs. Ma mère malgré ses blessures aurait réussi à s'extraire de la voiture et à m'en faire sortir. Les secours nous ont retrouvés dans la neige à quelques mètres de la voiture qui brûlait. Mon père est mort dans l'accident et ma mère est décédée lors de son transfert à l'Hôpital. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, Carlisle était à mon chevet et il m'a annoncé leur décès. Deux jours plus tard, nous partions pour Londres, grand-père avait été victime d'une crise cardiaque en apprenant la mort de son fils aîné. Voilà, j'ai satisfait ta curiosité ?

-Je…

-Bella, je suis désolé que tu ais autant souffert. Tu as dû encaisser le départ précipité de ma famille, puis, ton père n'ayant plus personne pour l'aider à dû se résoudre à te confier à ta mère, cela n'a pas dû être évident pour une enfant de vivre autant de changements en si peu de temps. Je comprends ta rancœur, ta colère, mais tu te trompes d'adversaire, je ne te veux pas de mal, j'aimerais même que nous soyons amis.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre, avoua Bella du bout des lèvres, tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de quitter le Paradis pour l'Enfer. Tu ne sais pas…

Bella se tut subitement quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Emmett. Edward ignora son frère pour se tourner vers la jeune femme dont il avait perçu la souffrance, mais elle avait déjà remis son masque.

-Hello, boss !

L'agent fédéral sursauta en entendant cette voix familière. Il se retourna pour sourire à un homme à la peau noire encore plus grand et musclé que son frère. Son sourire s'étira quand il remarqua les ballons que le nouveau venu tenait et qui contrastaient avec son allure de militaire.

-Sam ! S'écria Edward.

Il se dirigea vers son subordonné et ils échangèrent une brève accolade. Alors qu'il se reculait d'un pas, Sam passa le nœud retenant les ballons autour de son poignet et lui colla aussi une boîte dans les bras.

-C'est quoi ?

-Penny, répondit simplement l'agent Cartland.

Edward soupira et posa la boîte de cookies sur la table. Son subordonné en profita pour lui donner une tape sur l'arrière de la tête.

-Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ? Gronda Edward furieux.

-De la part de Russell et ça….

-Non ! Protesta-t-il en se reculant vivement. Je t'interdis de me toucher si tu tiens à ton job.

-Pff, vous me rassurez, Caitlin m'avait demandé de vous embrasser !

Edward sourit face aux marques d'attention de tous les membres de son équipe. Soudain, il se figea en réalisant ce qui se passait.

-Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec toi ? S'exclama Edward.

-On était sur une affaire quand on a reçu la demande de Seattle. Ils nous rejoindront dès qu'ils auront terminé.

-Quelle affaire ? Questionna l'agent superviseur.

-Une histoire d'enlèvements dans la région de Chicago, l'informa Sam.

-C'est bizarre, j'en ai pas entendu parler dans la presse, murmura Edward.

-Ce qui prouve à quel point Caitlin peut être efficace ! Bon qu'est-ce qu'on a ?

Edward lui fit signe de s'asseoir. Tout en servant une tasse de café à son agent, il lui résuma la situation. Ils ne tardèrent pas à être rejoints par les autres membres de la police de Seattle. Les présentations faites, Sam demanda à voir la maison de Williams.

-Pour ma part, je vais aller à Portland, annonça Edward.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Pas la peine, Emmett, je connais la route.

-Edward, soupira son frère en lui offrant une mine de chien battu.

-N'insiste pas, répliqua-t-il, et puis de toute manière, Bella avait déjà proposé de m'accompagner tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme l'observa avec surprise avant de se reprendre en sentant peser sur elle les regards des personnes présentes, elle hocha distraitement la tête.

-D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux d'aller te changer, tu as des vêtements civil ?

-Oui.

Bella se leva et partit vers les vestiaires pour se changer. Emmett posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa son frère.

-Je sais, on en parlera plus tard, d'accord ?

-Oui, sourit Emmett rassuré de voir qu'ils n'étaient plus en froid, agent Cartland, je vais vous accompagner chez Monsieur Williams.

-A vrai dire, commença Sam en feuilletant le dossier, je pense que je vais venir avec vous boss.

Edward observa pendant quelques secondes son agent, pourquoi avait-il aussi subitement changé d'avis ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

-Je peux me débrouiller seul, argua Edward.

-Oui, mais vous dites toujours que le profilage est un travail d'équipe et comme il n'y a que nous deux, je pense qu'on devrait rester ensemble.

-Ok, accepta-t-il. Allons-y. »

Edward se leva et se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée du Commissariat où Bella les attendait. La jeune femme avait troqué son uniforme pour un jean moulant noir et une tunique bleu ciel qui moulait avantageusement son buste avant de s'élargir juste sous sa poitrine. Ses cheveux qui étaient détachés se répandaient en boucles soyeuses sur ses épaules et il eut l'irrésistible envie de les caresser. Edward se morigéna et tout en se répétant qu'elle le détestait, il la suivit à l'extérieur. Arrivé devant le Chevrolet Tahoe noir, il lui ouvrit la portière passager, elle monta dans le véhicule après lui avoir murmuré un vague merci. Il croisa alors le regard amusé de Sam à qui il lança les clefs du véhicule avant de grimper à l'arrière. La voiture se mit en marche alors qu'il bougonnait face à son incapacité à conduire, s'il y avait une chose qu'il n'aimait pas s'était bien être assis à l'arrière.

Alors qu'ils allaient arriver à Portland, Edward demanda à son subordonné de s'arrêter dans une petite supérette attenante à une station-service. Son agent laissa le moteur tourné pendant qu'il se précipitait à l'intérieur pour faire quelques rapides achats. Quand il remonta dans le véhicule, il croisa le regard interrogateur de l'agent de police, mais elle se garda bien de lui poser la moindre question. Sam reprit la route et grâce aux indications de Bella, ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la zone industrielle désaffectée où le corps avait été retrouvé. Ils entrèrent dans l'usine qui tombait en ruine et se rendirent à l'endroit où le corps avait été retrouvé. Après avoir observé l'endroit, ils partirent à la recherche d'éventuels témoins. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans les ruelles sombres et ne tardèrent pas à trouver un petit groupe de clochards qui leur lancèrent un regard méfiant.

« -Bonjour ! Dit Edward en retirant ses lunettes et en sortant sa plaque. Je suis l'agent Cullen du FBI, voici l'agent Cartland et l'officier Swan. Peut-on discuter avec vous ?

-On parle pas aux fédéraux ! Déclara hargneusement l'un des sans-abris.

-Je comprends, murmura Edward.

-On enquête sur le meurtre qui a eu lieu dans l'usine désaffectée qui se trouve un peu plus à l'est, insista Sam, vous avez peut-être entendu ou vu quelque chose ?

Les hommes et la femme s'observèrent quelques secondes avant de rassembler leurs affaires pour s'éloigner d'eux.

-Je vois pas pourquoi tu m'as dit de me changer, vous les faites aussi vite fuir que mon uniforme, marmonna Bella.

-Bon, apparemment, on va devoir partager tout ça en trois ! Souffla Edward d'un ton désolé tout en s'asseyant sur le rebord du trottoir.

-T'as quoi dans tes sacs ? Questionna Sam.

Du coin de l'œil, Edward vit les sans-abris se figer quand ils le virent sortir de la nourriture et des boissons avec ou sans alcool de ses sacs.

-Vous… Vous allez manger tout ça ? Murmura la femme.

-Ouais ! Affirma Edward. Mais on est prêt à partager. Swan ! Posez donc vos fesses par terre !

Bella le fusilla du regard avant de prendre place de l'autre côté du trottoir pour s'asseoir près de Sam. Edward ne put retenir un sourire, la colère lui allait bien. Le jeune homme lui lança une barre chocolatée pendant que Sam lui demandait une bière. Du coin de l'œil, il vit les quatre sans-abris se regrouper pour discuter, les mots qu'ils échangeaient ne tardèrent pas à devenir durs, certains, souhaitaient manger alors que celui qui paraissait être leur chef se méfiait d'eux. Finalement, la femme s'approcha timidement d'eux malgré les appels des autres. Edward lui sourit et tapota la place à côté de la sienne, la femme s'assit et il lui désigna les sacs pour qu'elle fasse son choix.

-Merci, chuchota-t-elle.

-Je vous en prie.

Il lui tendit une petite bouteille d'eau avant de boire une gorgée de la sienne. Cette sans-abri ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgée que Bella, pourtant, elle paraissait avoir 20 ans de plus. Ses cheveux sales, son visage et même ses yeux étaient marqués par la dure vie de la rue.

-Je m'appelle Maggie, dit-elle après avoir avalé une bouchée du sandwich.

-Edward.

La femme lui sourit et elle lui sembla soudain plus jeune. Il remarqua alors que les trois hommes s'étaient rapprochés. Il leur fit signe de s'asseoir et de se servir, deux obéirent alors que le troisième les fixaient toujours avec haine.

-Vous avez pas honte de vous servir de notre faim pour avoir des renseignements ! Gronda ce dernier.

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur, il est vrai que nous manquons cruellement d'indices sur cette mort horrible, admit Edward, et que le moindre indice nous aiderait. Cependant, je ne peux vous forcer à me parler, donc, profitez du repas.

L'homme les regarda, indécis. Edward se doutait bien qu'il devait avoir faim, mais il comprenait aussi l'élan de fierté qui l'animait, après tout, c'était peut-être la dernière chose qu'il lui restait et il n'avait aucune envie de l'en priver.

-Allez, Joe, l'interpella Maggie, fais pas ton ronchon ! Ils auraient pu nous embarquer pour nous forcer à parler !

-Qui te dit qu'ils vont pas le faire ? Marmonna le dénommé Joe.

-Vous avez ma parole, Monsieur Joe, assura Edward, et mon père m'a appris à quel point une parole est sacrée.

Finalement, Joe se joignit à eux. Il commença à manger tout en les surveillants du regard. Bella, tout en grignotant sa barre chocolaté, leur jeta un regard perplexe, Edward lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Vous étiez dans l'armée ? Questionna Sam en désignant le blouson élimé du dénommé Joe.

-Ouais, guerre du Golfe, répondit le sans-abri, 57ème régiment d'infanterie.

-J'y étais, murmura Sam, c'était mes débuts en tant que Marines.

Edward les écouta évoquer leur souvenir de guerre et il sut que Sam ferait son possible pour aider l'ancien soldat à sortir de la rue.

-Edward ?

Il se tourna vers Maggie qui venait de l'interpeller d'une voix timide, il lui sourit pour la rassurer.

-Oui ?

-C'est vrai… C'est vrai que c'est l'un des nôtres qui a été tué dans cette usine ?

Un silence s'abattit dans la ruelle après la question de Maggie, tous attendaient sa réponse avec anxiété. Edward hocha gravement la tête, leur laissant le temps d'assimiler l'information, puis, il fit discrètement signe à Bella de poursuivre, il lut une brève hésitation dans le regard de la jeune femme, mais elle se lança.

-Edward dit malheureusement vrai, mais ce qui est triste c'est que nous ne savons pas qui il est, confia Bella, peut-être a-t-il encore de la famille ? Nous pourrions leur rendre son corps pour qu'il ait une sépulture, mais sans information c'est impossible.

-On peut peut-être se renseigner, grogna Joe en plantant son regard dans le sien.

-J'avoue que votre aide serait précieuse, Monsieur, assura Edward en le remerciant d'un signe de tête avant de se lever pour lui faire face. Voilà ma carte, appelez-moi à n'importe quelle heure.

Edward attendit un instant, le bras tendu, sa carte au bout des doigts que l'homme hésitait à saisir. Maggie voulut la prendre, mais Joe lui lança un regard noir qui la fit immédiatement se rasseoir.

-Je ne suis pas à vendre.

-Je sais, Monsieur Joe, je vous demande juste de l'aide pour arrêter un monstre avant qu'il ne s'en prenne à quelqu'un d'autre et pour que ses victimes puissent reposer en paix.

-Pourquoi me dites-vous Monsieur ? Je ne suis rien, agent… ?

-Agent Cullen.

-Cullen ? Releva Joe avec intérêt.

Le sans-abri se leva alors pour se planter face à lui, son regard acéré le détailla avec attention. Dans son dos, Edward sentit Sam se redresser et se mettre sur la défensive. Discrètement, il lui fit signe de se détendre.

-Vous connaissez le Doc ?

-Le Doc ? Répéta Edward perplexe face à la question de Joe.

-Ouais, un toubib qui bosse au dispensaire, lui aussi, il m'appelle Monsieur.

-S'il est blond, les yeux bleus et s'il s'appelle Carlisle, oui, effectivement, je le connais, c'est mon père.

Aussitôt, Joe prit sa carte et la rangea dans sa veste.

-Votre père est quelqu'un de bien, son rejeton doit bien lui ressembler, raisonna Joe, on va essayer de savoir si certains d'entre nous n'ont pas disparu.

-Merci, Monsieur Joe, souffla Edward.

Ils saluèrent les sans-abris et non sans leur avoir laissé quelques dollars en plus de la nourriture, ils repartirent vers leur voiture qu'ils avaient laissée à quelques mètres de l'usine. Ils allaient remonter dans cette dernière quand une ombre derrière une vitre brisée de l'édifice attira son attention.

-Sam ! Murmura-t-il. On nous observe.

Tout en parlant, Edward mit ses lunettes de soleil et tourna la tête dans la direction opposée. Sam balaya rapidement l'usine du regard avant de se mettre à fouiller frénétiquement ses poches.

-Merde ! Gronda fortement son collègue. J'ai dû tomber les clefs dans la ruelle.

-Tu sais que je vais finir par te les attacher au poignet ! S'énerva Edward en reprenant la direction qu'ils venaient de quitter.

Bella les suivit, son corps tendu trahissait la tension qui l'habitait. Une fois qu'ils furent à l'abri de tout regard, ils sortirent leurs armes.

-Sam, tu passes par les escaliers menant à la passerelle, nous on passe par la porte arrière.

-Ce serait pas mieux que tu passes par la porte arrière et moi sur le côté gauche ? Intervint Bella.

-Tu restes avec moi ! Claqua sèchement la voix d'Edward.

-Je ne suis pas…

-Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter mes ordres ! Tu me suis ! Il est possible que ce soit le tueur qui soit revenu sur le lieu du crime, donc, tu cesses de discuter et tu me couvres !

-Ça ira ? L'interrogea Sam avec un brin d'inquiétude. »

Edward hocha la tête avant qu'ils ne se séparent, son agent gagna discrètement l'escalier de secours pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la porte se trouvant non loin d'eux. Il passa devant, Bella le suivait pas à pas et il s'efforça de ne pas penser au danger qu'elle risquait de courir, ni au fait qu'il était en train de trahir la promesse qu'il avait faite à Carlisle. Joe avait tort, il n'était pas aussi parfait que son père. Tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible, ils pénétrèrent dans l'usine. Ils ne tardèrent pas à repérer un homme se tenant devant les traces noires laissées sur le sol par l'incendie. Il était grand et portait un sweat dont la capuche était rabaissée sur sa tête, les empêchant de voir ses traits. Edward frissonna en remarquant ce détail. Des images l'assaillirent et il se figea. Bella qui ne s'était pas rendu compte de sa soudaine immobilité lui rentra dedans, les faisant trébucher. Edward grimaça quand il se retrouva propulsé vers le sol, sa main tendue vers ce dernier l'empêcha de tomber face contre terre. Bella, quant à elle, s'était retenue à une barre en fer, rouillée, qui céda sous son poids. La jeune femme réussit à rétablir son équilibre, mais elle ne put rattraper la barre qui chuta lourdement par terre.

Edward serra les dents quand il vit leur suspect se retourner. Bella lui cria de ne pas bouger, mais il était rare, dans ce genre de situation, qu'un criminel leur obéisse. Bien entendu, l'homme ne dérogea pas à la règle et s'enfuit au pas de course. Edward se mit à crier quand il vit Bella emboîter le pas au suspect sans savoir s'il la couvrait ou non. L'agent fédéral serra les dents et se releva péniblement, il suivit la direction prise par l'inconsciente jeune femme. Tout en pestant contre son incapacité à courir, il faillit pousser un cri de joie quand il vit Sam débouler devant lui. En quelques mots, il expliqua à son subordonné ce qui c'était passé et il se lança à la poursuite du suspect et de Bella.

Alors qu'il était enfin parvenu à sortir de l'usine, il vit Bella et Sam revenir, ce dernier tenait le fuyard par sa capuche. Edward rangea son arme quand il entendit leur suspect vociférer en parlant de la liberté de la presse. Saloperie de journaliste ! En se rapprochant, l'agent superviseur se rendit compte de la tenue poussiéreuse du journaliste ainsi que de sa lèvre fendue, que lui était-il arrivé ?

« -Tu devrais vois le super plaquage qu'elle a fait ! S'exclama Sam comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

Il retint un sourire face au regard radieux de Bella, il ne devait pas se réjouir pour elle, non, il devait rester maître.

-Sam, vérifie son identité.

Son subordonné s'éloigna rapidement après avoir croisé son regard. Bella allait lui emboîter le pas, mais il la retint en la saisissant par le bras.

-Quoi ? Gronda-t-elle sur la défensive en remarquant son visage sévère.

-On ne t'a pas appris à l'école de police qu'il fallait toujours attendre son coéquipier ! Personne n'était là pour assurer tes arrières, Swan !

-Et alors ? Tout s'est bien passé, j'ai…

-Qu'aurais-tu fait si ça n'avait pas été un stupide journaliste, mais le tueur ? Tu crois que tu aurais pu le battre dans un corps à corps ?

-Je suis entraînée !

-Crois-moi sur parole quand je te dis qu'aucun entraînement ne peut te préparer à devoir défendre ta vie de cette manière ! Tu as vu les scènes de crime ? Tu as vu la violence qui en ressort ? Tu l'as vu ? Réponds Swan !

-Oui !

-Crois-tu pouvoir faire le poids face à ça ? Non, il t'aurait tué !

-Attends ! T'as pas le droit de me hurler dessus comme ça ! Je suis assez grande pour me défendre et je te rappelle que c'est plutôt mon coéquipier qui n'a pas assuré ! Putain ! Tu t'es cassé la gueule dans l'usine et après t'es même pas capable de te lancer dans une course-poursuite !

-Je te conseille de te calmer ! Ne m'as-tu pas entendu t'ordonner de ne pas te lancer à sa poursuite ? A ton avis, pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?

-Parce que tu es comme les autres ! Tu ne me fais pas confiance ! Tu crois que je suis une petite chose fragile !

-Bella, soupira Edward en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, crois-tu réellement que si je pensais ça de toi, je t'aurais emmené avec nous aujourd'hui ? J'aurais très bien pu me faire accompagner par Emmett, Ateara, Dauby ou même Black ! J'ai voulu te donner ta chance, alors, ne me le fais pas regretter ! Un mot de ma part et tu retournes à ta paperasse !

-Non, mais je rêve ! Pour qui tu te prends, Monsieur FBI ? Eclata Bella, les joues rouges de colère. Dis-moi, tu crois que tes supérieurs seraient ravis d'apprendre que Monsieur se shoote et qu'il est incapable de courir après un suspect ?

-Excusez-moi, les tourtereaux !

Edward, tout comme Bella, se tourna vers Sam qui venait de les interrompre pour le fusiller du regard.

-Hey ! Rentrez vos griffes et allez plutôt vous réconcilier au plumard !

Sam regarda avec surprise le journaliste qui venait d'intervenir, Edward savait parfaitement que son subordonné se demandait si le reporter avait conscience du danger auquel il venait de s'exposer.

-Quoi ? Dans un lit avec lui, jamais de la vie ! S'écria Bella en prenant une mine dégoûtée.

-Il ne faut jamais dire jamais, ne put s'empêcher de dire discrètement Sam.

Malheureusement pour lui, Edward l'avait entendu et il le gratifia d'un regard noir. Son agent leva les mains en signe d'apaisement pendant qu'il s'approchait du journaliste.

-Je peux savoir ce que vous faisiez sur les lieux d'un crime ? Claqua sèchement la voix d'Edward.

-Mon boulot, répondit tranquillement l'homme. Vous pourrez pas étouffer longtemps l'affaire, je suis au courant pour le type de Seattle. Ça sera à la une de demain !

Edward pinça l'arrête de son nez avant de prendre son téléphone portable. Au bout de quelques secondes, il raccrocha. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bella qui semblait toujours furieuse après lui et elle n'avait pas totalement tort, s'ils s'étaient retrouvés face au meurtrier, il aurait été incapable de la couvrir. Il allait tenter de faire la paix avec la jeune femme quand une voiture de police les rejoignit. Il se dirigea vers l'Inspecteur Dirthy à qui il serra la main tout en lui expliquant rapidement la situation. L'homme acquiesça avant d'aller passer les menottes au journaliste.

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous avez pas le droit ! S'écria celui-ci.

-Vous étiez sur la scène d'un crime, vous avez fui devant des agents fédéraux. Votre comportement est plutôt suspect, non ? Relata Edward.

-Vous êtes officiellement en garde à vue, annonça l'Inspecteur Dirthy pendant que ses hommes emmenaient le journaliste vers la voiture tout en lui lisant ses droits. On ne pourra pas le retenir longtemps.

-Je sais, affirma Edward, mais ça nous laissera le temps de discuter avec les patrons des journaux, nous devons à tout prix éviter un mouvement de panique. En tout cas, merci pour votre aide.

-De rien, les salua le Lieutenant en repartant.

Ils rejoignirent leur voiture et repartirent en direction de Seattle. Bella s'était murée dans un silence, son visage fermé laissait deviner qu'elle n'avait toujours pas digérée leur altercation de tout à l'heure. Edward soupira ce qui attira l'attention de son collègue qui lui jeta un coup d'œil inquiet. Il lui sourit pour le rassurer avant de briser le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant.

-Au fait, Penny t'a trouvé un hôtel sympa ? Demanda-t-il à Sam.

-Non, elle avait trop de boulot, je vais voir ce que je peux trouver.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il commençait à être tard et il devinait qu'avec la fatigue du voyage, Sam devait rêver d'une bonne douche et d'un lit.

-Pourquoi ne pas remettre tes recherches à demain, proposa Edward, mes parents ont une chambre d'amis, ils seraient ravis de t'accueillir.

-Tu es sûr que ça ne va pas les déranger ?

-Non, assura Edward en envoyant un message à sa mère.

Sam se garait devant le Commissariat quand il reçut la réponse de sa mère qui était plus que ravie d'accueillir un de ses collègues. A peine avait-il lu son message que son portable lui indiqua qu'il venait de recevoir un nouveau message, il ouvrit ce dernier et découvrit Stefan habillé en indien qui semblait avoir ficelé son grand-père sur une chaise. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire et c'est le cœur léger qu'il regagna le poste de police. A peine furent-ils entrés que l'officier Black se précipita vers eux d'un pas furieux.

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête ! Vous êtes dingues ou quoi ? S'énerva le policier à leur encontre.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Dit Sam aussi perplexe que lui.

-Vous l'avez laissé courir après un suspect alors qu'elle était seule ! Vous êtes malade ? Elle aurait pu…

-Jacob ! Gronda Bella rouge de colère de se donner ainsi en spectacle devant tous leurs collègues. Je te conseille de te taire !

-Jake n'a pas totalement tort, intervint à son tour Emmett, c'était imprudent de…

-La ferme vous deux ! Explosa Bella en les fusillant du regard. Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller ! Alors cessez de me couver comme vous le faites !

Emmett ouvrit la bouche, Jacob fit un pas vers elle, mais ils n'osèrent ni lui parler, ni l'approcher, Bella partit d'un pas énervé vers le stand de tir tandis que Sam et lui retournaient dans la salle où se trouvaient tous les résultats de l'enquête.

-Tu es bien conscient que plus tu la couveras, plus elle cherchera inconsciemment à se mettre en danger pour faire ses preuves ? Fit-il remarquer à son frère.

-Cette fille est une tête brûlée, se défendit Emmett.

-Elle est jeune et débute, on a tous connu ça, poursuivit Sam, elle a besoin de connaître le terrain pour s'endurcir et devenir raisonnable, sinon, vous aurez un chien fou sur les bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse descendre.

Emmett blêmit et déglutit péniblement en entendant les paroles de son collègue, Edward ne fit rien pour le rassurer, Sam avait été dur dans ses propos, mais il fallait qu'Emmett comprenne.

-Ok, souffla Emmett, vous… vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?

-Non, admit Sam, si ce n'est un foutu journaliste.

Son frère et son collègue se mirent alors à repasser tout le dossier pour la énième fois. Edward s'approcha du tableau, quelque chose lui échappait, mais quoi ? Les deux scènes de crime étaient vraiment à l'opposée l'une de l'autre, une riche banlieue et une zone industrielle, une maison bourgeoise et une usine désaffectée, un banquier et un SDF. Non, ce n'était pas des meurtres commis au gré de pulsions, non, le tueur savait ce qu'il faisait, il choisissait ses victimes. Cependant, le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun lien entre elles n'appuyait pas sa thèse. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, ils avaient besoin de plus d'informations, de plus de données. Par ailleurs, il se demandait toujours comment le tueur avait pu surveiller les faits et gestes de Williams sans se faire remarquer, pour le sans-abri cela n'avait pas dû être trop difficile de le surveiller, mais dans une quartier chic et tranquille comme celui où vivait Williams, un inconnu ou une voiture trop souvent là ne devaient pas passer inaperçus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la liste des investigations menées par Black et Bella concernant les va et viens dans le quartier, mais rien n'attira son attention à moins que… Il parcourut à nouveau la liste, comment avait-il pu négliger cette piste ?

-Certains quartiers huppés font appel à des sociétés privées pour assurer leur tranquillité, y'en avait-il une dans le quartier de Williams ?

-Je ne sais pas, avoua Emmett.

-Ce serait effectivement une bonne planque, approuva Sam, même si le type était nouveau, les habitants n'y ont pas prêté attention à cause de son uniforme et de la voiture de patrouille, ils ont aussitôt confiance.

-Cela pourrait aussi expliquer pourquoi il n'y avait aucun trace d'effraction chez Williams, continua Edward, on laisse facilement entrer un gars de la sécurité chez soi même si on ne le connaît pas.

Tout en terminant sa phrase, Edward composa le numéro de téléphone de Penny. Dès qu'elle décrocha, il lui demanda des renseignements sur la société privée qui patrouillait dans le quartier de leur victime.

-Je vous donne la réponse dans quelques secondes, Monsieur. Par ailleurs, j'allais vous appeler, vous aviez raison.

-A quel sujet ? Questionna Edward en la mettant sur haut-parleur.

-J'ai lancé une recherche au niveau national comme vous me l'aviez demandé et j'ai trouvé des meurtres qui correspondent à ceux de Seattle et de Portland.

-On t'écoute, l'invita-t-il à poursuivre alors que les Inspecteurs et les officiers de Police entrèrent après qu'Emmett les aient appelés.

-Nous avons une victime tout près de chez nous ici à Washington, elle a été assassinée il y a 3 mois.

-Elle ? Releva Sam.

-Oui, Emily Parrish, 45 ans, Secrétaire de Direction dans une multinationale. On l'a retrouvé dans le grenier de sa maison, exactement dans la même position que vos victimes, elle avait été aussi torturée et tuée avant qu'ils ne mettent le feu à la maison. Ce n'est pas tout, à Baltimore, il y a 4 mois, on a retrouvé le corps d'Ethan Dunt, restaurateur, 46 ans, tué dans les mêmes circonstances. Il a été assassiné dans son salon, le tueur a pris le soin de fixer au plafond les entraves étant donné qu'il vivait en appartement et ne possédait, ni cave, ni grenier.

-Même mode opératoire ? Questionna Sam.

-Oui. Cependant, il y avait une différence avec les trois autres victimes.

-Qui est ?

-Monsieur, Ethan Dunt était marié à Laura et ils avaient deux enfants, Tony, 8 ans, et Victoire, 10 ans. Les pompiers sont intervenus rapidement et le salon est l'une des seules pièces qui a été endommagée. On a retrouvé sa femme et ses enfants, chacun dans leur lit, en vêtements de nuit et morts. Les analyses toxicologiques ont révélé qu'ils ont été empoisonnés.

-Pourquoi n'a-t-on pas été appelé sur ces affaires ? Gronda Sam.

-Dans les deux cas, la Police a conclu que Madame Parrish et Monsieur Dunt s'étaient suicidés après avoir tué leur famille.

-C'est n'importe quoi, marmonna Emmett. Comment auraient-ils pu se torturer et s'attacher avant de mettre le feu ?

-L'absence de preuves et le fait qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'autres victimes a dû les inciter à classer les deux affaires, expliqua Edward.

-Mais de là à dire que c'était des suicides ? Se récria Bella.

-Contrairement aux meurtres, les suicides n'apparaissent pas dans les taux de criminalité, les élections approchant, je suis sûr que les politiciens souhaitent pouvoir arguer que sous leur mandat, ils ont su enrayer la criminalité. Une famille assassinée n'est pas bon pour leur image, alors, il vaut mieux faire croire à un suicide, déclara Edward.

-Penny, tu peux nous envoyer les dossiers ? Demanda Sam.

-Ils sont déjà dans votre boîte mail, je vous rappelle dès que j'ai les renseignements concernant la société de gardiennage.

-Merci, Penny, tu es un ange, la remercia Edward, prends tout de même le temps de te reposer.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, Monsieur.

-Je le suis, je sais que ce n'est pas évident de travailler sur deux enquêtes, Russell et Caitlin progressent sur les enlèvements ?

-Les… Euh, oui, ça avance.

-Penny ? Interrogea Edward interpellé par son ton hésitant.

-Ciao, ma belle, on se rappelle, lança Sam en coupant la communication. Ca y'est on a les dossiers !

Edward observa à tour de rôle le téléphone éteint et son coéquipier qui se dépêchait d'imprimer les dossiers des victimes pour les lui donner.

-Il y a une femme dans le lot, ça va modifier notre profil, ce type est sûrement un omnivore, poursuivit Sam.

-Un omnivore ? Releva Bella.

-Oui, cela signifie qu'il tue aussi bien des hommes que des femmes, la race ne semble pas avoir non plus d'intérêt. Jackson Williams et Emily Parrish étaient blancs, Ethan Dunt, par contre, était noir.

-Et c'est courant les omnivores ? Questionna Emmett.

-C'est plutôt rare, le désir de tuer est souvent éveillé par une particularité. Le tueur du clair de lune* ne s'en prenait qu'à des femmes brunes qui vivaient seules. Après avoir été renvoyé de son travail, Paul Vaughn* a tué plusieurs hommes afro-américains car il avait été remplacé par l'un d'entre eux. Les tueurs omnivores obéissent à des pulsions qui sont plus difficilement identifiables, expliqua Edward, ces hommes, cette femme ont fait quelque chose qui a attiré son attention. Il y a forcément un point commun entre eux.

-Je… J'ai aussi pensé à autre chose, avoua timidement Bella, mais je ne sais pas si…

-On t'écoute, l'encouragea Edward, toute idée est la bienvenue.

-Je me suis dit que comme on avait trouvé aucun indice sur les scènes de crime, qu'il s'agissait peut-être du travail d'un professionnel.

-C'est une bonne idée, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas ici, la contredit-il.

-Pourquoi ? C'est tout à fait possible, ça expliquerait qu'on ait rien trouvé, la soutint Jacob.

-Effectivement, mais les crimes sont trop violents, non, il y a une rage immense à l'encontre des victimes, la personne responsable de ces atrocités se venge, c'est personnel, expliqua Sam.

-Il y a donc forcément un lien entre eux, murmura Edward en observant les différentes photos qu'il venait d'épingler sur le tableau.

-Mais lequel ? Souffla Emmett. Si encore ils vivaient tous dans le coin, mais le tueur est passé de Baltimore à Washington pour finir à Seattle et Portland, c'est impossible de savoir s'il va à nouveau frapper ici ou s'il est déjà en route vers un autre Etat !

-Un lien, murmura Edward, il nous faut un lien. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont en commun ?

-Rien ! Lui répondit Bella d'un ton las.

-Si, il y a quelque chose, une chose qui nous échappe. Un lien, juste un petit lien entre vous, répéta l'agent superviseur. 46, 45, 45. 46, 45, 45.

-Qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? Questionna Emmett.

-Selon le légiste quel âge avait le SDF ? Interrogea soudain Edward.

-Aux alentours d'une cinquantaine d'années, mais il était difficile pour lui de le dire à cause de la dégradation des tissus, lui répondit Bella.

-Notre première victime avait 46 ans, la seconde 45 ans, la troisième 45 et la dernière autour de la cinquantaine, on peut raisonnablement penser qu'il se trouvait dans la même fourchette d'âge, raisonna Edward, ils se connaissaient, c'est sûr ! Bella, Black, je veux que vous alliez voir l'ex-femme de Williams, voyez si elle reconnaît les photos de Dunt et Parrish. Sam contacte nos antennes à Baltimore et à Washington qu'ils fassent les mêmes démarches auprès des familles des deux autres victimes.

-Tu ne trouves pas que c'est un peu tiré par les cheveux ? Murmura Emmett. Si encore, ils habitaient tous la région, je…

-Même tranche d'âge et autre point commun entre nos victimes, elles ont toutes étaient adoptées ! Lança Edward en affichant l'état civil des trois victimes identifiées.

-J'appelle Penny pour qu'elle cherche si avant d'être adoptés, ils ont fréquenté le même orphelinat à un moment ou à un autre, déclara Sam.

Edward allait dire qu'il s'en chargeait quand son téléphone sonna, il décrocha aussitôt.

-Papa ?

-Edward, je voulais savoir si tu étais en route.

-Non, je suis au Commissariat, on travaille.

-Tu as promis à ton fils d'être là pour le dîner, lui rappela Carlisle.

-Je sais, mais…

-Edward, tu n'es pas en état de faire des journées de 12 heures, rentre, s'il-te-plaît.

-Ok, je suis là dans une demi-heure. »

Edward raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, il croisa le regard compréhensif de son agent. Sam lui assura qu'il prenait la suite en main et que de toute manière à part passer quelques coups de fil, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Emmett, pour sa part, se proposa de raccompagner Sam jusqu'à la villa pour qu'il ne s'égare pas. Edward quitta difficilement le poste, ils avançaient enfin et il aurait aimé assister à la suite, mais il avait aussi promis à Stefan de lui consacrer la soirée. Il s'apprêtait à héler un taxi quand il se souvint qu'il avait gardé les clefs du Chevrolet Tahoe. Il grimpa dans celui-ci, estimant que Sam n'en aurait pas besoin puisqu'Emmett le raccompagnait. Edward démarra et attacha sa ceinture qui lui rappela alors que son torse n'avait pas apprécié certaines de ses activités de la journée. Il grimaça avant de fouiller ses poches pour attraper un flacon orange, il avala deux comprimés. Ses yeux croisèrent alors le regard réprobateur de Bella qui passait près de sa voiture. Il hésita à se justifier, mais elle avait déjà disparu à l'intérieur de sa voiture de patrouille conduite par Black. Tout en soupirant, il prit la route de la villa.

.

* * *

.

Bella ne put réprimer un bâillement quand elle entra enfin dans son appartement. Elle ferma la porte à clef avant de ranger son arme en lieu sûr. Puis, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la salle de bain, une bonne douche lui ferait le plus grand bien. Une fois sous l'eau chaude, elle laissa son esprit vagabonder et inexorablement, il l'amena à penser à un certain agent du FBI qui était en train de la rendre dingue. Elle était impressionnée par ses capacités intellectuelles, il arrivait à mettre en confiance les gens et elle avait beaucoup appris avec lui. Jamais elle n'aurait pensé partager un repas avec des sans-abris pour gagner leur confiance, non, elle aurait plutôt menacé de les embarquer au poste pour les forcer à parler et elle n'aurait rien obtenu. Alors que là, elle était certaine que Joe avec sa petite troupe se renseignait auprès des leurs pour savoir qui avait disparu ou s'ils avaient remarqué quelque chose d'étrange. Oui, l'agent Cullen aurait pu être un excellent agent s'il ne se shootait pas avec ces médocs ! La colère naquit à nouveau en elle quand elle se rappela la manière dont il l'avait engueulé parce qu'elle était partie seule à la poursuite du suspect, il avait du culot ! Non seulement c'était sa faute s'ils avaient été repérés, mais en plus il avait été incapable de l'accompagner dans la course poursuite ! Elle pensait que sa faible condition physique l'aurait encouragé à cesser de prendre ces cochonneries, mais non, juste avant d'aller serrer son fils dans ses bras, elle l'avait vu prendre de ces cochonneries !

Bella sortit de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une grande serviette. Elle sécha ses longs cheveux avant de les coiffer. Elle alla ensuite dans sa chambre pour enfiler un tee-shirt et un short avant de gagner sa cuisine pour trouver quelque chose à grignoter. Alors qu'elle mangeait distraitement quelques chips, son regard se posa sur une photo de sa mère et elle. La jeune femme s'en approcha pour prendre le cadre entre ses doigts, ses yeux se voilèrent de tristesse en repensant que ce cliché avait été pris quelques jours avant que sa vie ne bascule. Elle vivait avec Renée, sa mère, depuis 2 ans. Phil, le nouveau compagnon de sa mère, était très gentil et elle s'était peu à peu remise du départ des Cullen en leur compagnie. Seulement, un jour, la police était venue à la maison pour annoncer à sa mère que Phil était décédé dans un accident de la circulation. Renée ne s'en était jamais remise. Pour elle, pour sa fille, elle avait essayé, mais les antidépresseurs, les calmants étaient vites devenus une source de réconfort, une drogue qui l'avait fait planer. Du haut de ses 8 ans, Bella l'avait vu se détruire. Plus les années passaient, plus Renée s'enfonçaient, Bella ne se souvenait plus combien de cure sa mère avait faite, toutes avaient échouées. Bella avait tout fait pour cacher la vérité à tout le monde, y compris Charlie. Elle avait pris soin de Renée, elle faisait les courses, la cuisine, le ménage, rappelait à sa mère de payer les factures. Les seuls jours de répit qu'elle avait c'était quand elle venait passer trois semaines de vacances chez Charlie. Cependant, à l'âge de 14 ans, elle avait arrêté d'aller chez son père, elle ne voulait plus laisser sa mère qui se détruisait un peu plus lors de son absence. Bella avait 16 ans quand Charlie était venu lui faire une visite surprise, elle se souvenait encore de la stupeur, de la colère et de la tristesse de son père quand il était entré dans leur maison. Charlie avait alors tout prit en main. Renée était depuis ce jour-là interné dans un Hôpital Psychiatrique de Port Angeles, quant à elle, elle était revenue vivre avec son père.

Bella reposa la photo sur le meuble. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser sa tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas que Stefan vive le même calvaire qu'elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit son père se détruire, devenir haineux, violent… Non, elle ne voulait pas que Carlisle et Esmé aient eux aussi à affronter cela. Elle devait prendre une décision, elle lui avait confisqué ses médicaments, mais il avait apparemment trouvé un moyen de s'en procurer d'autres. Que devait-elle faire ? Même si elle lui parlait, qu'il lui promettait d'arrêter, elle savait que la parole d'un toxico ne valait rien. La jeune femme se laissa tomber sur son canapé, machinalement, elle attrapa la télécommande du téléviseur et se mit à zapper. Elle devait trouver un moyen de protéger Stefan ainsi que tous les Cullen. Une petite voix lui souffla qu'il suffisait de leur dire la vérité, mais elle s'y refusait. La petite voix se fit alors un plaisir de lui demander pourquoi ? Pourquoi se refusait-elle de le leur dire ? Peut-être parce qu'elle voulait aussi protéger Edward du regard accusateur des autres, murmura sa conscience. Bella passa une main nerveuse sur son visage fatigué, il fallait absolument qu'elle se change les idées et qu'elle cesse de penser à lui ! Tout en arrêtant son choix sur une émission musicale, elle attrapa son ordinateur et se connecta à Internet.

.

* * *

.

Edward déposa un baiser sur le front de Stefan avant de s'allonger à ses côtés sur le petit lit. Son fils vint se blottir contre lui, pouce à la bouche, doudou coincé sous le bras pour écouter l'histoire qu'il lui lisait. Il avait à peine terminé le premier chapitre que le petit garçon s'était endormi. Edward resta un petit moment à l'observer dormir avant de défaire doucement l'étreinte de sa main sur sa chemise et de se lever. Il borda son fils et déposa un baiser sur ses joues. Il alluma la veilleuse et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Il sortit de la chambre de l'enfant pour rejoindre la sienne et passer une tenue plus confortable. Une fois que cela fut fait, il gagna le rez-de-chaussée où ses parents et Sam discutaient sur la terrasse.

« -Il dort ? Lui demanda Esmé.

-Oui, je n'ai même pas pu terminer le chapitre.

-Ça fait plaisir de le voir sourire et rire, avoua Sam qui s'était amusé avec l'enfant.

-Oui, souffla sa mère songeuse. Bon, je vais vous laisser, Stefan n'est pas le seul à être fatigué. Bonne nuit Sam, bonne nuit, Edward, dit-elle en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-Bonne nuit, maman.

-Bonne nuit, Madame Cullen.

-Carlisle ?

-J'arrive dans un instant.

Son père attendit qu'Esmé ait gagné l'étage pour se lever, il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec sa mallette. Edward soupira sous l'œil amusé de Sam quand il dut retirer son tee-shirt.

-A ce que je vois, tu n'as pas écouté mes consignes, remarqua Carlisle en voyant les bandages défaits. »

Edward grimaça quand son père lui demanda d'aller s'allonger sur un transat et qu'il débuta ses soins. Sam se leva. Edward put sentir son regard peser sur lui, il fut interpellé par ce qu'il lut dans le regard de son subordonné, la colère semblait se mélanger à l'inquiétude. Sa consternation fut d'autant plus vive quand suite à un marmonnement de son père quant à son inconscience, Sam jura de veiller sur lui. La ferveur avec laquelle son agent prononça ces mots le surpris et il ne fut pas le seul car Carlisle observa Sam avec étonnement. Son subordonné ne tarda pas à remettre son masque et à leur souhaiter à leur tour une bonne nuit. Une fois ses pansements changés et un nouveau sermon, Edward gagna sa chambre. Il allait allumer le plafonnier lorsqu'il distingua malgré les ténèbres une forme allongée dans son lit. Sans faire de bruit, il referma la porte et se déshabilla avant de se coucher, Stefan vint aussitôt se blottir contre lui.

.

* * *

.

La nuit était tombée sur Los Angeles lorsqu'il monta dans l'avion en direction de Seattle qui malheureusement n'était pas sa destination finale, non, il allait devoir se rendre dans une bourgade reculée, Forks. Quelle idée d'aller se terrer là-bas ? En même temps, il est vrai que personne ne viendrait le chercher là-bas. Il sourit à l'hôtesse de l'air qui lui tendait un verre de whisky. Il prit une gorgée en se demandant quelle serait sa réaction quand il le verrait et surtout quand il lui donnerait le résultat de sa petite enquête. Il savait que le pire de ses scénarii ne serait pas à la hauteur de sa colère. Tout à coup, il ne fut guère rassuré de lui avoir trouvé des armes…

.

* * *

.

* : Ces personnages n'existent pas je les ai inventés.

Bonne soirée et à dimanche prochain !


	4. Chapter 4

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et vos alertes ! Merci énormément !

Ce chapitre aurait pu s'appeler désiré, lol, merci au site qui ne voulait pas publier le nouveau chapitre!

Voilà la suite qui apporte quelques débuts de réponse... J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! ^_^

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Ilonka : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira. Encore merci ! Bonne fin de week-end.

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 4 : Minneapolis**

.

.**  
**

Edward arrêta la Mercedes de son père en bas de l'immeuble où se trouvait l'appartement de sa sœur et de son beau-frère. Il coupa le moteur tout en essayant de chasser le sentiment de gêne qui ne cessait de lui nouer le ventre. La veille, il s'était rendu comme prévu au bureau de Jasper pour sa première séance. Son beau-frère l'avait tout de suite mis à l'aise avant de lui demander d'ôter ses chaussures et de s'allonger sur le divan. Edward avait obéi, l'anxiété commençant doucement à naître en lui. Puis, alors qu'il s'attendait à différentes questions qui l'auraient amené à se confier, Jasper s'était contenté de déplier une couverture sur son corps avant déposer une serviette tiède sur ses yeux après lui avoir demandé de les fermer. Un peu perplexe, il avait attendu. Grâce à son audition, il avait suivi les déplacements de son beau-frère à travers le bureau. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à revenir vers lui et à s'installer sur un fauteuil à ses côtés. A peine une des mains de Jasper s'était-elle posée sur son épaule qu'une douce musique résonna dans la pièce. Le temps avait passé sans que Jazz ne dise un mot, lui non plus n'avait pas parlé. Il s'était lentement laissé prendre pas la musique qui s'accordait parfaitement à sa peine, à sa douleur. Des larmes qu'il n'eut pas la force de retenir coulèrent le long de ses joues, il avait pleuré, longuement pleuré, chose qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à faire. Durant tout ce temps, il avait pu sentir la main douce et rassurante de son beau-frère sur son épaule. Epuisé, vidé, il avait fini par sombrer dans un profond sommeil. Jasper l'avait doucement réveillé une heure et demi plus tard, il s'était senti un peu hagard et étrangement plus léger. Jasper lui avait servi un verre d'eau et après qu'il l'ait bu, ils étaient tous deux sortis de l'Hôpital. Jazz le raccompagna jusqu'à Forks, préférant ne pas le laisser conduire pour le moment. Une fois à la villa, son père l'avait accueilli et serré dans ses bras avant de le laisser rejoindre son fils. Arrivé à l'étage, Stefan avait immédiatement laissé ses jouets pour lui sauter au cou. Ils avaient passé un peu de temps ensemble avant qu'il ne lui propose d'aller manger chez tatie Alice. Son fils avait acquiescé et il lui avait demandé de préparer un petit sac avec des jouets pendant qu'il allait prendre une douche.

« -On est arrivé, papa ?

Stefan le sortit de ses pensées, il détacha sa ceinture et se tourna vers son fils assit à l'arrière.

-Oui. Tu es content de voir tatie et tonton ?

-Voui !

Edward sourit et descendit de voiture, il ouvrit la porte arrière et détacha son fils du siège auto pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il prit le petit sac à dos contenant les jouets que Stefan voulut mettre sur son dos, il l'y aida et tout en le gardant contre lui, il prit de son autre main le bouquet de fleurs et la bouteille de vin qu'il avait acheté un peu plus tôt. Alors qu'il arrivait devant l'immeuble, il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir ouvrir la porte sans poser Stefan qui s'agrippait fermement à son cou.

-Besoin d'un coup de main ?

-Rose ! S'écria Edward en lui souriant. Tu vas bien ?

-Ca va et vous deux ? Ouah, j'ai de la chance, je vais arriver au bras de deux beaux gosses ! Déclara sa belle-sœur en embrassant Stefan. Mais dis-moi, tu as encore grandi toi ?

Stefan qui avait dissimulé son visage dans le creux de son cou, jeta un coup d'œil à Rosalie avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

-Allons, Stefan, tu connais tatie Rose, elle est gentille, non ?

-Voui.

-Tu lui fais un bisou ?

Stefan hésita quelques secondes avant de se pencher vers la joue de Rosalie pour l'embrasser.

-Tu es toute seule ? Remarqua alors Edward.

-Oui, mais Emmett ne devrait pas tarder, il voulait passer au Commissariat avant de venir.

Edward acquiesça avant de se demander pourquoi personne ne l'avait prévenu s'il y avait du nouveau. Rosalie sonna à l'interphone et on ne tarda pas à leur ouvrir, sa belle-sœur poussa la porte avant de la lui tenir pour qu'il entre. Ils se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur qui les mena à l'appartement terrasse. A peine les portes s'étaient-elles ouvertes qu'un petit lutin leur sauta dessus, Stefan resserra la prise autour de son cou tout en enfouissant son visage contre son épaule.

-Hey ! Bonjour, mon petit cœur.

-Alice, tu es en train de l'effrayer ! Gronda doucement Rose.

-Mais non ! Stefan sait que tatie Alice ne veut pas lui faire de mal.

Pour toute réponse, son fils raffermit son emprise sur son corps. Sa sœur arbora une mine boudeuse avant d'esquisser un geste pour prendre Stefan.

-Non, Alice, il a sommeillé dans la voiture, laisse-lui un peu de temps, demanda-t-il.

Sa sœur acquiesça et s'écarta avant de les faire entrer dans l'appartement, Rosalie referma la porte derrière eux. Jasper l'accueillit avec un sourire rassurant et Stefan sortit sa tête de sa cachette quand il entendit la voix de son oncle. Pour la plus grande consternation d'Alice et sous leurs rires un peu moqueurs, Stefan sourit à Jasper avant d'accepter d'aller dans ses bras.

-Mais ! Pleurnicha Alice.

-Allez viens là, mon petit lutin.

Edward prit sa sœur dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. Cependant, ils ne tardèrent pas à être interrompus par un cri de protestation.

-Papa !

Stefan s'agita dans les bras de Jasper pour revenir auprès de lui. Alice rigola et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'écarter pour le plus grand plaisir de son neveu.

-Et bien, jeune homme, dit Edward à son fils, tu ne veux pas que tatie Alice fasse un câlin à papa ?

-Non, murmura Stefan.

-Pourquoi ? Tu aimes bien tatie Alice ?

-Voui.

-Alors, tu ne veux pas lui faire un bisou, elle serait moins triste.

Stefan se tourna alors vers sa tante, il passa un de ses petits bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer à lui et déposa un bisou sur sa joue.

-Merci, mon cœur, murmura Alice, alors, à ton avis qu'est-ce qu'on va manger pour dîner ?

-Sais pas, avoua Stefan.

-Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu appréciais tout particulièrement les hamburgers ?

-Voui !

-Et je crois aussi que tu aimes bien quand papa les fait au barbecue ?

Stefan hocha vigoureusement la tête avant d'observer la grande terrasse où le barbecue fumait déjà, son regard brillant se posa alors sur sa tante à qui il tendit les bras.

-Merci, tatie !

Alice prit son fils et le câlina un moment avant que ce dernier ne demande à descendre. Sa sœur retourna en cuisine pendant que Rosalie, qui s'était agenouillée face à Stefan, regardait les jouets que le petit-garçon lui montrait fièrement. Jasper lui fit alors signe de le suivre. Une fois sur la terrasse, son beau-frère lui tendit une bière avant de s'en servir une et d'aller surveiller le barbecue.

-Il va mieux, déclara Jasper en observant Stefan jouer avec Rose, il y a encore quelques jours, il ne serait pas venu spontanément vers moi tout comme il n'aurait pas voulu jouer dans une pièce où tes parents ou toi n'auraient pas été.

-Oui, je suis heureux de le revoir insouciant.

-Carlisle m'a dit qu'il dormait avec toi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire que mon neveu dorme avec son père si cela l'empêche de faire des cauchemars ? Intervint Alice en s'approchant pour finir de mettre la table.

-Ce n'était pas un reproche, Alice, la rassura Jasper, cela veut juste dire qu'il n'est pas encore totalement guéri.

Alice hocha la tête avant de finir de disposer les assiettes, une fois son travail terminé, elle s'approcha de lui et caressa doucement les cernes sous ses yeux.

-Et toi comment vas-tu ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

-Je vais bien, Alice.

Sa sœur l'observa quelques secondes avant de lâcher un soupir et de regagner sa cuisine.

-Alors, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé de maison à acheter ? Questionna Edward pour détourner la conversation.

-Non, soupira Jazz, et je crois que ta sœur aura ma peau si on ne trouve pas rapidement. Elle a tant d'exigences que je crois que je vais devenir dingue.

-Il n'y a vraiment rien qui lui convient ? Sourit Edward.

-Si, il y aurait bien une villa qui répondrait à toutes ses attentes, mais…

-Mais quoi ?

-Tu sais si tes parents envisagent de déménager ? Plaisanta Jasper.

Edward allait rire quand il se rappela soudain la proposition que lui avaient faite Esmé et Carlisle. Son air soudain sérieux fit froncer les sourcils à son beau-frère.

-Tout va bien, Edward ?

-Euh, oui, mais non, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont déménager. Tu sais si Alice à tant de mal que ça, pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas construire ?

Jasper grimaça en entendant sa proposition et Edward ne put retenir un sourire, s'ils construisaient, Alice voudrait tout contrôler de A à Z et leur maison ne verrait sûrement pas le jour avant de nombreuses années… Il allait gentiment se moquer de lui quand la sonnette résonna. Jasper s'excusa pour aller ouvrir. Edward se rapprocha de la baie vitrée, Stefan et Rosalie s'étaient lancés dans une course de petites voitures. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit que son fils était parfaitement à l'aise avec Rose. Cette dernière se leva pour venir vers lui pendant que Stefan sortait un petit cahier de son sac pour attraper d'autres jeux.

-Bonsoir tout le monde !

Edward releva la tête pour croiser un doux regard chocolat. Sans qu'il ne le veuille son cœur s'accéléra dans son torse quand il vit à quel point elle était belle dans cette petite robe blanche, ses cheveux détachés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, il aurait sûrement fait un pas vers elle si deux petits bras ne s'étaient pas enroulés autour de ses jambes. Il baissa la tête pour voir Stefan fermement agrippé à lui. Edward passa ses mains sous les aisselles de son fils pour le prendre dans ses bras, celui-ci se blottit contre son torse.

-Et bien, Stefan, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as peur de Bella ? Murmura-t-il à son oreille. Tu sais, elle est très gentille et elle travaille avec tonton Emmett.

-Bonjour, Stefan.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, Bella s'était approchée d'eux. Son fils se détendit quelque peu en entendant sa voix douce, mais il ne sortit pas pour autant de sa cachette.

-Bonsoir, Bella.

-Edward.

Pourquoi son fils était-il le seul à avoir droit à un peu de douceur ? Soupira-t-il. La jeune femme tendit une main vers les cheveux de Stefan mais elle stoppa son geste quand son fils gémit en raffermissant l'emprise de ses bras autour de son cou.

-Stefan, doucement, tu fais mal à papa, mon cœur.

Son fils desserra un peu son emprise, mais n'accorda pas pour autant un regard à la jeune femme.

-Bien, je crois que ce jeune homme a très envie de faire un gros câlin à son papa, désolé, Bella, il partage pas, plaisanta Jasper.

Edward fut surpris de voir les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprer avant qu'elle ne lance un regard noir au psy.

-Tu peux me croire, je le lui laisse sans aucun problème ! Déclara Bella avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Tu as besoin d'aide Alice ?

-Et si nous allions sur la terrasse nous occuper du barbecue, après tout c'est le travail des hommes, pas vrai Stefan ?

-Voui, approuva son fils dans un murmure.

-Pitié Jazz, ne commencez pas déjà à corrompre l'esprit de ce bout de chou avec vos remarques machistes, lâcha Rosalie avant de rejoindre la cuisine.

Jasper haussa les épaules en entendant la remarque de sa sœur, puis, il les entraîna vers la terrasse où, pour le plus grand bonheur de Stefan il lui ouvrit une petite bouteille en plastique de jus de fruit qu'il lui donna ainsi pour qu'il puisse boire au goulot comme eux.

-Ze peux papa ? Demanda tout de même Stefan.

-Exceptionnellement, oui, accepta Edward.

-Alors, les hommes, il parait que le barbecue est votre domaine ? Interrogea Alice en posant un plat de viande crue devant eux. Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire ?

Sur ces mots, Alice les planta là pour sûrement retourner en cuisine où elles devaient être en train d'aborder des sujets de fille. Jazz prit Stefan sur un bras et ensemble ils entreprirent de mettre la viande à cuire. La sonnette résonna et il alla ouvrir comme tout le monde semblait occupé sauf lui. Edward se fit une joie de laisser son frère poireauter quelques minutes en bas avant de finalement déverrouiller l'accès de l'immeuble. Il fit tourner la clef dans la serrure et rejoignit la terrasse où il se réinstalla sur une chaise.

-Hey ! Où il est l'autre abruti ? Ne tarda pas à beugler Emmett.

-Bonjour à toi aussi ! Gronda Alice. On ne t'a pas appris la politesse !

-Je l'oublie quand je suis affamé et qu'un crétin m'empêche de monter ! Ah, te voilà ! Jubila son cadet quand il l'aperçut.

En quelques enjambées, Emmett le rejoignit, un air féroce peint sur son visage. Edward ne s'en inquiéta guère, cependant, ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était l'intervention de son fils qui stoppa son oncle avec la grande fourchette qui servait à retourner la viande.

-Hey ! C'est dangereux !

-Stefan ! Cria-t-il en même temps.

Jasper reprit l'ustensile des mains de l'enfant qui, les larmes au bord des yeux, le regardait avec inquiétude.

-C'est rien, souffla-t-il pour le rassurer et en le prenant dans ses bras, c'est rien, mon grand.

-Comment ça : c'est rien ? S'écria Emmett d'une voix exagérément aiguë. Il aurait pu m'embrocher.

-Ouais, c'est sûr qu'avec ses 15 kilos tout mouillé il va embrocher tes 95 ! Railla Jasper.

-89, rectifia Emmett, j'ai maigri !

-Oh, c'est génial ! Le félicita Jasper.

-Ouais, Rosalie disait que j'en avais besoin même si je comprends pas, c'est que du muscle et puis… Hey ! On parlait pas de ça au début ! Ton fils…

-Stefan a juste voulu protéger son papa, articula lentement Jasper et même s'il lui tournait le dos, il était certain que son beau-frère observait avec attention son frère pour que l'information arrive à son cerveau.

-Euh, oui, murmura Emmett, mais il aurait quand même pu me faire mal. Pourquoi il tenait ce truc d'ailleurs ?

-Il m'aidait au barbecue et avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, je le surveillais.

-Ouais, sauf au moment où il allait m'embrocher.

-Bon, ça suffit ! Déclara Edward en se glissant entre les deux hommes. Stefan, demande pardon à tonton Emmett, tu aurais pu lui faire mal.

-Padon, chuchota l'enfant.

-J'ai pas enten… Aïe !

Emmett ne put terminer sa phrase, les filles qui avaient suivi la scène de loin les avaient rejoints et Rose venait de planter le talon de sa chaussure dans le pied de son mari pour qu'il se taise. Emmett se mit alors à se plaindre comme un enfant ce qui ne tarda pas à faire ricaner son fils qui se moquait du comportement de son oncle. Afin d'éviter un nouveau scandale, il rentra dans le salon avec Stefan pour prendre ses jouets, puis, ils revinrent sur la terrasse qu'une fois qu'Emmett lui parut calmer. Rapidement, l'oncle bougon oublia de faire la tête pour aller jouer avec la voiture télécommandée de son neveu, assit à côté de Stefan, il s'amusait à la piloter entre les pieds de la table ainsi que les leurs.

-Emmett ! S'écria Bella qui était en train de se déplacer lorsque le petit bolide passa entre ses jambes lui faisant perdre l'équilibre.

Edward vit alors la jeune femme chanceler et il tendit les bras pour lui éviter une chute sur le sol dur. Bella se redressa rapidement tout en lui murmurant un petit merci.

-Tu vois, mon gars, c'est comme ça qu'on emballe une fille ! Enseigna Emmett.

-Emballe ? Répéta Stefan perdu.

-Emballer signifie…

-Ça ne veut rien dire ! Coupa-t-il. Tonton Emmett dis des bêtises. »

Son fils lança un regard noir à son oncle lui signifiant ainsi qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'il se moque de lui. Emmett marmonna quelques paroles avant de reprendre le jeu, cependant, il ne tarda pas à intervenir, son cadet ne voulant pas laisser la télécommande à Stefan qui voulait à son tour jouer. Heureusement, Alice ne tarda pas à annoncer que le repas était servi, ils s'installèrent tous à table, Stefan à ses côtés ne tarda pas à grimper sur ses genoux. Vu l'heure tardive du repas, il l'avait laissé manger pas mal de gâteaux apéritifs, c'est donc du bout des lèvres que l'enfant goûta son hamburger avant de somnoler dans ses bras. Alice et Rosalie se proposèrent de le prendre pour qu'il puisse manger tranquillement, mais il refusa. L'ambiance autour de la table était détendue et il put même surprendre quelques regards de Bella dans sa direction, regards où il n'y avait aucune animosité. Lorsque le dessert arriva, Stefan dormait comme un bienheureux dans ses bras. Doucement, il se leva pour aller l'allonger sur le canapé du salon, Alice le recouvrit avec un plaid et ils retournèrent sur la terrasse où, de sa place, il avait une vue parfaite sur son fils. Ils dégustèrent la salade de fruits de sa sœur tout en riant et en écoutant le récit du dernier match de base-ball qui avait opposé les policiers de Seattle aux pompiers. Bella s'empourpra et plongea le nez dans son verre quand Emmett se fit un plaisir de raconter ses frasques sur le terrain lorsqu'ils avaient été obligés de la faire entrer.

-Je crois qu'on en a assez entendu ! Marmonna Bella au bout de plusieurs minutes. Si tu nous parlais plutôt du bar où on a fait une descente il y a une quinzaine de jours ?

Edward fut surpris de voir son frère pâlir avant de se tasser sur sa chaise, son regard suppliait Bella de se taire, mais la jeune femme jubilait trop pour ne pas continuer.

-Quoi ? Tu n'as pas raconté à Rosalie comment tu t'es fait draguer par une belle rousse ?

-Quoi ? S'écria Rose en fusillant son frère du regard.

-Mais…

-Elle l'a même embrassé pour qu'il ne l'embarque pas, il faut dire que Monsieur semblait flatté qu'une belle poupée s'intéresse à lui, poursuivit Bella alors que Rose était à deux doigts d'arracher les yeux d'Emmett, malheureusement, ce cher Lieutenant, n'avait pas remarqué sa magnifique pomme d'Adam.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur la table avant que tous n'éclatent de rire, même Rosalie, alors qu'Emmett se tassait dans sa chaise tout en fusillant Bella du regard.

-Alors, c'était comment ? Questionna-t-il impitoyable.

-La ferme, Edward !

-Bon, je vais aller chercher une autre bouteille, je crois que certains en ont besoin, rigola Jasper en envoyant un baiser à Emmett qui grogna.

Alice se releva pour resservir les filles, elle approcha ensuite la bouteille de son verre, mais il refusa.

-A part une bière, tu n'as rien bu, remarqua-t-elle.

-Je te rappelle que j'ai un peu de route et un enfant, par ailleurs, j'ai la voiture de papa.

-Ça c'est la meilleure des raisons pour ne pas boire, je me souviens quand j'avais accroché sa Mercedes, c'était une toute petite rayure, se souvint Alice avant de prendre un air triste, c'était la première fois qu'il élevait la voix sur moi.

-Et qu'il te punissait, lui rappela-t-il.

-Carlisle t'a puni ? S'étonna Bella.

-Oui, je n'ai pas eu accès à ma carte bleue pendant 36 heures, avoua Alice d'une voix tremblante alors qu'ils souriaient tous. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

Sa sœur posa la bouteille de vin vide sur la table avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur de l'appartement à la recherche de son fiancé. Tout en maugréant contre Jasper, le petit lutin partit à la recherche de sa moitié qui ne tarda pas à réapparaître. Edward mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand il vit sa sœur heurter la table basse, Stefan bougea sur le canapé mais ne s'éveilla pas. Alice ramassa le sac à dos de son fils sur lequel elle avait trébuché, elle ramassa quelques jouets avant de revenir vers sur la terrasse pour prendre la voiture télécommandée.

-Laisse, Alice, je rangerai après.

Comme d'habitude, sa sœur n'en fit qu'à sa tête et finit de réunir les jouets de Stefan pendant que Jasper ouvrait une autre bouteille de vin.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Alice en désignant un petit cahier bleu.

-Je ne sais pas, admit Edward.

Les discussions reprirent et il vit sa sœur ouvrir le cahier, il se raidit quand il la vit pâlir.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Tu… Tu as vu les dessins qu'il a faits ? Balbutia Alice.

Edward prit le cahier que sa sœur lui tendait, il frissonna en voyant ce que son fils avait dessiné. Emmett et Jasper qui étaient assis à ses côtés se figèrent eux aussi. Ses yeux avaient du mal à quitter le dessin qui se tenait sur la première page, on pouvait voir un bonhomme aux cheveux en bataille et orange allongé sur le sol et de grosses tâches de feutre rouge étaient dessinées sur son corps. Ses doigts tremblant tournèrent la page et il referma violemment le cahier après avoir aperçu une longue silhouette noire avec un affreux masque.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Rosalie.

Bella et elle observaient le cahier qui était maintenant posé sur la table, fermé. Rose tendit une main vers ce dernier étant donné qu'aucun d'entre eux ne parlait, mais Edward l'en empêcha. Jasper posa doucement sa main sur la sienne qui s'était crispée sur le cahier.

-Tu ne l'avais jamais vu ? Demanda doucement Jazz en desserrant lentement ses doigts de sur le carnet.

-Non, enfin… Je ne sais plus, je crois que je l'ai vu dessiner dessus hier, mais il l'a rangé à mon arrivée.

-Même s'il est trop jeune pour le comprendre, c'est un peu son journal intime, expliqua Jasper, regardons les autres dessins.

-Non, c'est trop dur, protesta Edward dans un murmure.

Jasper ne lui laissa pas le temps de réfléchir davantage, il prit le cahier et l'ouvrit.

-Edward, l'appela-t-il, regarde.

-Non.

-Si, regarde, ordonna Jasper en lui mettant le cahier sous les yeux.

Edward soupira avant de se pencher sur le dessin. Sur ce dernier, il vit un petit bonhomme tenir la main d'un grand aux cheveux orange, ils se tenaient au milieu d'une prairie. Le ciel était constitué de gros nuages et d'un magnifique soleil qui souriait. Edward tourna une autre page et il vit le petit bonhomme entouré de deux grands qui devaient représenter Carlisle et Esmé. Il continua de parcourir le cahier et tous les autres dessins de son fils lui firent pousser un soupir de soulagement, il n'y avait plus de trace du monstre. Il reposa le cahier et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Murmura Emmett alors qu'il entendait les hoquets de stupeur de Bella et de Rosalie qui s'étaient emparées du cahier.

-Rien, ça ne veut rien dire ! Déclara-t-il d'un ton ferme en se levant.

Edward arracha le cahier des mains de Rosalie avant de le ranger dans le sac à dos et de le fermer.

-Merci beaucoup pour le repas Alice, mais il est temps que l'on parte, Stefan sera mieux dans son lit.

-Edward… Edward, que s'est-il passé ? Le stoppa Alice en attrapant son bras.

-Tout va bien, maintenant, Alice, tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

-On s'inquiète quand même, tu crois qu'on a pas remarqué que c'était pas la grande forme ? Que papa et maman étaient inquiets ? Avoua Emmett. Parle-nous.

Edward souffla bruyamment avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

-Laila n'est pas morte dans un accident, elle a été assassinée, avoua-t-il d'une voix crispée. Stefan était avec elle…

Il pinça l'arête de son nez en voyant leurs mines défaites. Alice et Rosalie s'agrippèrent l'une à l'autre, il vit les doigts de Bella se crisper et Emmett fit un pas vers lui, mais heureusement Jasper le stoppa.

-Il… Il n'a rien eu ? Chuchota Alice.

-Non, Stefan n'a rien eu et il n'a rien vu. Il a seulement eu très peur.

-Dis-moi, le bonhomme aux cheveux orange couvert de sang, ça ne serait pas toi ? Questionna Jasper.

-J'ai essayé de sauver Laila et j'ai pris quelques mauvais coups, admit Edward.

-D'où le fait que tu ais du mal à courir après un suspect, comprit Emmett.

-Comment sais-tu que…

Edward ne termina pas sa phrase, son regard se posa aussitôt sur Bella qui rougit avant de détourner la tête. Ainsi, elle s'était plaint de lui à Emmett…

-J'espère que ce salaud croupit en prison ! Cracha soudain Rose. Quand a lieu le procès ?

-Il n'y aura pas de procès.

-Pourquoi ? Se récria Alice.

-Parce qu'il est mort. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais il est temps que l'on rentre.

-Edward, le rappelèrent-ils.

-Non, ça va. Je… Je veux juste oublier.

-Et on comprend, intervint Jasper en faisant taire d'un regard les autres.

Chacun vint alors l'embrasser tout en le gardant un peu plus longtemps dans leurs bras. Il fit un petit signe à Bella, désolé qu'elle ait assisté à tout ce déballage. Edward passa les anses du sac à dos de son fils autour de son avant-bras avant de prendre son enfant.

-Prends la couverture, dit Alice, tu me la rendras plus tard.

-Merci.

Sa sœur caressa sa joue avant d'y déposer un baiser, elle le raccompagna ensuite jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Il monta dans la cabine et fit un petit sourire rassurant à sa cadette avant que les portes ne se referment. Arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il se retrouva à nouveau confronté au problème de la porte d'entrée. Soudain, un bruit de course l'interpella et il eut à peine le temps de s'écarter que la porte de l'escalier s'ouvrit violemment manquant de peu de les percuter tous deux. Il vit avec stupeur Bella débarquer et ses yeux se crispèrent quand il comprit que son élan allait lui faire percuter le mur. La jeune femme se retint au dernier moment grâce à ses avant-bras tendus.

-Ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Ouais, murmura la jeune femme, je ne l'ai pas réveillé ?

-Non, la rassura Edward alors que son fils dormait comme un bienheureux bien installé dans ses bras.

Bella lui offrit un sourire timide avant de s'avancer vers la porte de l'immeuble qu'elle lui tint ouverte.

-Merci.

-Edward, je…

-Oui ? L'encouragea-t-il.

-T'es pas obligé, mais pourrais-tu me déposer chez Charlie ? Je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu pour prendre le volant, sinon, je vais squatter le canapé d'Alice et Jasper parce que Rose et Emmett ont mis une option sur la chambre d'amis, ajouta précipitamment Bella.

-Il n'y a pas de soucis, je passe de toute façon pas très loin de chez ton père.

-Merci.

Bella lui offrit un sourire sincère qui lui alla droit au cœur. Elle reconnut sans peine la Mercedes de son père et ouvrit la porte arrière dès qu'il déverrouilla le véhicule. Stefan grogna quelque peu quand il l'installa et l'attacha sur son siège. Il enveloppa ensuite son corps dans la couverture avant de prendre place derrière le volant. Sa passagère prit place et s'attacha. Quelques minutes plus tard, il démarra. Les routes étant dégagées, il ne tarda pas à quitter les rues de Seattle pour prendre les voies plus étroites menant à Forks. Il crut que sa passagère s'était endormie, mais ses gigotements sur le siège le détrompèrent.

-Edward ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis… Je suis désolée, lâcha Bella, je me suis vraiment conduite comme une idiote avec toi. Je… Je n'aurais pas dû te juger sans te connaître, les… les médicaments c'est pour tes blessures ?

-Bonne déduction, Sherlock !

-Quelle conne ! Et merde, quand je pense que je t'ai pris tes médicaments ! Je suis vraiment désolée !

-Rassure-toi, j'ai un médecin dans mes relations ! Tout va bien, Bella, ne t'inquiète pas.

La jeune femme souffla et se détendit quelque peu sur le siège passager. Edward lui adressa un sourire rassurant et croisa en retour son regard interrogateur.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Comment peux-tu être aussi clément avec moi ? Questionna la jeune femme perplexe. Tu es une sorte de Bouddha ou quoi ?

Edward se permit un léger rire avant de secouer la tête en signe de négation.

-Non, loin de là, mais nous avons chacun notre passé et il peut nous influencer que ce soit une bonne ou une mauvaise chose.

-Quelqu'un… Quelqu'un t'a parlé de mon histoire, hésita Bella avant de bondir sur son siège, tu m'as profilé ?

-Chut ! Ordonna Edward en jetant un coup d'œil à la banquette arrière, mais Stefan dormait toujours. Je suis désolé, reprit-il, mais c'est une seconde nature chez moi.

-Une seconde nature ? Releva-t-elle perplexe.

-Comment t'expliquer, j'ai toujours eu une facilité déconcertante à cerner les gens, à lire en eux. Lors de mes études de droit, j'ai assisté à une conférence donné par un profiler du FBI, l'agent Russell Davies. Une fois cette dernière terminée, j'étais le dernier étudiant à sortir de l'amphithéâtre, il l'a remarqué et nous avons discuté, longuement discuté au point qu'il m'a invité au restaurant. Sans que je ne le sache, je l'intriguais de par mes prédispositions. A la fin de cette soirée, il m'a remis sa carte et m'a demandé de l'appeler si jamais je voulais entrer au FBI. Sans en parler à mes parents, j'ai modifié mon cursus universitaire pour m'intéresser aux techniques d'investigation, à la criminologie et tout ce qui va avec. Mon diplôme en poche, j'ai annoncé mon intention à Esmé et à Carlisle d'entrer au FBI pour devenir profiler. Maman a été ravie, papa a eu plus du mal à l'accepter, pourtant, c'est toujours Esmé qui est la plus inquiète pour moi.

-C'est vrai qu'Esmé est très maternelle ».

Edward acquiesça avant de se concentrer sur la route. Bella laissa sa tête reposer sur le dossier du fauteuil et ferma les yeux. Il apprécia l'ambiance détendue qui régnait entre eux. Son corps se tendit pourtant quand il repensa aux dessins de Stefan, il se rassura quelque peu en se rappelant que les deux premiers dataient de plusieurs semaines, les derniers étaient bien plus enjoués, cependant, il allait devoir en parler avec lui. Arrivé à un carrefour, il mit son clignotant pour changer de route. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit la voiture derrière eux faire de même. Devenait-il paranoïaque ? Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à quitter Seattle pour Forks. Néanmoins, un étrange sentiment l'étreignait lui dictant la prudence. Il plissa les yeux alors que malgré la pénombre, il tentait de reconnaître la marque du véhicule, la couleur ou la plaque d'immatriculation. La voiture continua de les suivre lorsqu'il entra dans Forks. S'il avait été seul, il aurait fait son possible pour coincer le véhicule, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il devait avant tout penser à protéger son fils et Bella. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en imaginant la violente réaction de la jeune femme si elle avait entendu ses pensées. Alors qu'il allait emprunter la rue menant chez Bella, il ne vit plus les phares de la voiture dans son rétroviseur. Il se gara rapidement devant la maison du Shérif de Forks.

« -Bella, l'appela-t-il doucement, Bella, réveille-toi, tu es arrivée.

La jeune femme bâilla avant de s'étirer. Elle jeta un coup d'œil par la vitre et sourit en reconnaissant la maison de son père.

-Merci de m'avoir ramené.

-Je t'en prie.

-Rentrez bien, dit-elle en regardant Stefan, puis, lui.

-Merci de vous inquiéter ainsi pour nous, Miss Swan.

-Hey ! Si tu le racontes à qui que ce soit, je nierais tout en bloc ! Plaisanta Bella.

-Je me disais aussi que c'était trop beau que tu sois sympa avec moi, la taquina-t-il.

-Et ouais, que veux-tu l'alcool fait plus effet, rit la jeune femme. Allez, bonne nuit !

-Bonne nuit !

Edward hocha la tête et la jeune femme sortit de la Mercedes. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle monte les marches du perron et soit à l'abri dans la maison. Alors qu'elle allait rentrer, il la vit faire demi-tour pour venir taper à la vitre de sa fenêtre qu'il abaissa.

-Tu fais quoi ?

-J'attends que tu rentres.

-Edward, soupira la jeune femme, on est à Forks et dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas une demoiselle sans défense ?

-Non, ce n'est pas la peine, mais mon père m'a appris à toujours vérifier qu'une dame était bien arrivée. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui faire un petit signe de la main et de courir vers la maison. Edward retint un sourire quand il la vit s'emmêler les pieds et se retenir au dernier moment à la rampe. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'intérieur, il redémarra non sans avoir vérifié si un nouveau véhicule s'était garé dans la rue, mais il ne remarqua rien. Il resta sur ses gardes jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre la Mercedes dans le garage de la villa. Son fils dans les bras, il gagna sa chambre. Il enfila son pyjama à l'enfant qui se réveilla en bougonnant. Edward le calma par un câlin et son doudou sous le bras, Stefan se rendormit. Il alla dans la salle de bain et fit rapidement un brin de toilette. Avant de fermer les volets obstruant l'immense baie vitrée, il ne put s'empêcher de scruter la forêt qui s'étendait face à lui. Il soupira en se reprochant sa paranoïa, il ferma les volets avant de rejoindre Stefan dans le lit.

.

* * *

.

A sa descente de l'avion, il s'était dépêché de rejoindre un local qu'il avait loué en banlieue de Seattle. La voiture noire l'attendait, il caressa sa peinture neuve, elle n'avait encore jamais servi. Il installa les fausses plaques avant d'aller mettre en lieu sûr les armes, mais il garda les faux papiers, après tout, cela pourrait être amusant de les lui remettre en mains propres. Amusant, mais peut-être risqué, non ?

Il enfila sa casquette et ses éternelles lunettes de soleil avant de monter dans la voiture beaucoup plus discrète qu'il s'était choisi. Alors qu'il prenait la route de Forks et qu'il était arrêté à un feu rouge, il fut interpellé par une voiture venant en sens inverse. Se moquant des coups de klaxon et des injures des conducteurs, il changea de voie dès que le feu passa au vert, suivant de loin la Mercedes qui ne tarda pas à se garer devant un immeuble chic. Il se rangea un peu plus loin et observa le fameux agent du FBI ouvrir la portière pour prendre un petit garçon dans ses bras. Décidément, plus il avançait dans cette enquête, plus il trouvait ses découvertes dérangeantes, qu'est-ce qui lui passait donc par la tête ?

Il resta caché dans sa voiture et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit l'agent sortir vers minuit, l'enfant endormit dans ses bras et accompagné d'une jeune femme. Il les suivit de loin, apprenant par la même occasion la route de Forks.

.

* * *

.

Edward s'éveilla en entendant la sonnerie de son téléphone portable, un grognement retentit sur sa droite et Stefan se blottit un peu plus contre lui. Il regarda le nom de l'appelant et voulut quitter le lit pour répondre, mais son fils qui venait de se réveiller l'en empêcha.

« -Papa, murmura Stefan.

-Bonjour, mon cœur, tu fais un câlin à papa pendant qu'il répond ?

Son fils hocha la tête et grimpa sur son ventre pour caler sa tête dans le creux de son cou.

-Bonjour, Penny, dit-il en décrochant.

-Oh, je vous réveille, désolée, Monsieur.

-C'est pas grave, qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'ai découvert d'autres meurtres liés à votre affaire, annonça sa subordonnée.

-Ok, combien ?

-Deux autres. Bill Matthews a été retrouvé à son domicile, il est mort 15 jours avant Monsieur Williams et Léa Andrews à Minneapolis

-Quand ?

-Hier.

-Merde ! Grogna-t-il.

-T'as dit un gros mot ! S'écria Stefan.

-Oui, mon cœur, je suis désolé, c'est pas bien. Penny, tu veux bien appeler Sam et faire préparer le jet ?

-Oui, je m'en occupe, embrassez Stefan pour moi !

-Stefan, Penny te fait un bisou.

Son fils attrapa alors son téléphone pour faire claquer un bisou sonore contre le micro de celui-ci. Il entendit Penny faire de même. Etrangement, Stefan n'avait eu aucune difficulté avec ses collègues, même s'il ne leur parlait pas, il n'avait jamais rechigné à aller dans leurs bras ou à rester avec eux. Il reprit son téléphone et sourit en entendant Penny débiter des mots affectueux à son fils.

-Penny ?

-Oh, oui, pardon, je m'occupe de tout.

-Merci.

Edward raccrocha et tout en câlinant Stefan, il se leva. Comment allait-il annoncer à son fils qu'il devait s'absenter ? Son cœur se déchira à l'idée de devoir le laisser. Toujours en plein dilemme, il arriva dans la cuisine où ses parents étaient attablés. Stefan quitta ses bras pour aller embrasser son papi et sa mamie.

-Alors, tu t'es bien amusé chez tatie Alice et tonton Jasper ? Lui demanda Esmé en le prenant sur ses genoux.

-Voui, mais tonton Emmett, il a pas arrêté de m'embêter ! Il a pris mes zouets !

-Oh, alors, il faudra que je le gronde la prochaine fois que je le vois ?

-Voui, papi, et papa aussi !

-Quoi ? S'étonna Edward en déposant un bol de céréales devant son fils.

-Voui, tu as dit un gros mot !

-Et je me suis excusé, lui rappela-t-il.

-Bien, tu as raison, approuva Carlisle en regardant avec sérieux Stefan, je gronderai ton papa tout à l'heure.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel avant de se servir une tasse de café et manger une tartine tout en profitant au maximum de Stefan, il ne cessait de lui faire des chatouilles, de caresser ses cheveux et de déposer des baisers sur ses joues, son nez ou son front. Une fois son repas terminé, Carlisle lui fit signe de le suivre.

-Tu vas pas être trop méssant avec papa ? S'inquiéta Stefan.

-Non, rassure-toi.

Son père l'entraîna dans son bureau pour refaire ses bandages. Edward fut étonné de ne pas le revoir remettre les pansements, mais simplement le bandage compressif qui maintenait ses côtes.

-Tes plaies sont pratiquement cicatrisées, lui expliqua Carlisle, le traitement a bien fait son travail. Maintenant, si tu me disais ce qui te tracasse ?

-Il y a eu deux autres meurtres dans notre enquête, lui apprit-il, le dernier a été commis hier à Minneapolis.

-Tu vas y aller ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit-il avec honnêteté.

-Tu dois y aller, soupira Carlisle en rangeant ses affaires, sinon, tu te le reprocheras. Cependant, quand tu auras bouclé cette enquête, je pense qu'il faudra vraiment que tu lèves le pied.

-Oui, j'ai pas mal de congés en retard, je pense partir un à deux mois avec Stefan.

-C'est une excellente idée, approuva son père.

-Je ne sais pas comment annoncer mon départ à Stefan, murmura Edward en se rhabillant.

-Tu seras absent longtemps ?

-Non, je ne pense pas. »

Ensemble, ils rejoignirent la cuisine où Stefan était en train de dessiner, il se rappela alors du petit cahier que son fils gardait avec lui. Il entraîna son père à l'écart et lui en parla d'un ton inquiet, son père le rassura, lui tenant le même discours que Jasper. En revenant dans la cuisine, il prit Stefan sur ses genoux pour lui expliquer la situation. Ce dernier le surprit en acceptant facilement son départ, rassuré sûrement que cela ne soit que pour deux ou trois jours et qu'il resterait avec ses grands-parents. Edward l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant d'aller rassembler quelques affaires. Une fois son sac prêt, il fit un long câlin à Stefan qui, dans les bras de Carlisle, l'accompagna jusqu'à sa voiture.

.

* * *

.

Lentement, l'homme se gara devant l'immense bâtiment blanc où pas mal de monde circulait. Il sortit de sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'accueil. Il demanda son chemin à une jeune femme et suivi ses indications. Cela faisait 20 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, 20 longues années et la dernière fois aussi, il avait débarqué avec un stock d'armes et une voiture rapide. Encore une fois, ils allaient sûrement prendre le sentier de la guerre et il le comprenait, ce qu'il avait découvert l'avait mis dans une rage folle et il n'osait imaginer la réaction de son employeur et ami quand il lui donnerait la clef USB qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Son nom d'emprunt ne tarda pas à résonner dans la salle d'attente, il se leva et suivit une dame d'un certain âge en uniforme qui ouvrit un rideau. Il pénétra dans le petit espace clos et dévisagea d'un œil peu amène le vêtement qu'elle lui tendait. Il soupira et le déposa dans un coin avant de prendre place sur la table. Le rideau s'ouvrit et il entra en lisant le dossier qu'il avait rempli un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas changé, les années n'avaient-elles donc pas de prise sur lui ? Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il lut le nom inscrit et il releva enfin la tête. Il se figea quand leurs yeux se croisèrent. Il se demanda alors si c'était une si bonne idée que ça de venir le trouver…

.

* * *

.

Edward sortit du Chevrolet Tahoe conduit par Sam, Emmett et Bella quittèrent leur place à l'arrière pour les suivre jusqu'au jet qui les attendait prêt à décoller sur le tarmac. Etant donné que la moitié de son équipe était absente, il avait proposé à son frère et à Bella de se joindre à eux. Une fois dans leur jet, Sam s'installa dans un fauteuil et s'empressa de sortir son ordinateur portable pour le connecter. Emmett et Bella se tenaient dans l'entrée, observant avec des yeux ronds l'intérieur de l'avion privé.

« -Installez-vous, les invita Edward, on va pas tarder à décoller.

Edward s'assit sur le siège qui faisait face à celui de Sam, il boucla sa ceinture avant d'attraper les dossiers qu'il avait rangé dans sa mallette. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bella prendre place sur l'une des deux banquettes doubles entourant la table. Emmett se glissa en face de la jeune femme. Les deux policiers accrochèrent leurs ceintures et peu de temps après le jet se mit à rouler avant de prendre son envol. Après que le pilote leur en ait donné l'autorisation, ils détachèrent leurs ceintures. Sam se leva pour verser du café dans 4 tasses qu'il leur distribua ensuite.

-Bien, commençons le briefing, annonça Edward. Ethan Dunt, 46 ans, est notre première victime ainsi que sa femme Laura et leurs enfants Victoire et Tony, notre deuxième victime, Emily Parrish a été tuée à Washington, 45 ans.

-Heureusement, son mari et ses enfants étaient absents du domicile, ils étaient en visite chez la mère de ce dernier, précisa Sam.

-Notre troisième victime, Bill Matthews était policier, sa femme et son fils n'ont pas eu autant de chance que les Parrish. Il était dans la même tranche d'âge que nos autres victimes, 44 ans.

-Il était flic ? Releva Bella.

-Oui, mais même les meilleurs peuvent se faire surprendre, fit doucement remarquer Edward.

-Léa Parrish était bibliothécaire, 47 ans et célibataire, lut Sam.

-Ils étaient tous adoptés ? Questionna Emmett.

-Oui, répondit Edward.

-Mais c'était pas le même orphelinat, non ? Chercha Bella dans les dossiers.

-Non, mais Penny n'est pas remonté très loin, peut-être ont-ils à un moment ou un autre de leur adolescence ou enfance se sont-ils croisés ?

-Penny n'a rien trouvé ? S'étonna Sam.

-Elle a dû mal à suivre leur trace, mais je lui fais confiance.

-Peut-être y-a-t-il autre chose qui aurait pu attirer l'attention du tueur ? Murmura Bella.

-Je ne vois pas, souffla Sam. Ils évoluent dans différents milieux sociaux, Monsieur Dunt était noir, Monsieur Matthews était d'origine asiatique et les autres étaient blancs. Nous avons 4 hommes et 2 femmes. Certains étaient mariés, d'autres célibataires ou divorcés. Non, rien ne les relient si ce n'est le fait qu'ils aient été adoptés et sont tous à peu près du même âge.

-J'en ai marre ! S'exaspéra Emmett. Ce type tue un peu partout et on ne sait rien !

-C'est faux, nous savons qu'il ne tue pas au hasard, il y a trop de haine dans ces meurtres pour qu'il n'y ait pas une raison à tout cela, un lien.

-Tu crois donc qu'il se serait passé quelque chose entre eux dans un orphelinat ? Résuma Bella.

-Oui, je pense qu'il s'agit de ça, admit Edward, Penny doit absolument trouver où ils ont pu tous se rencontrer. Les familles n'ont rien pu vous apprendre ?

-Non, on leur a montré les photos des autres victimes, ils ne les avaient jamais vus et leurs noms leur étaient inconnus, confia Emmett.

- Vous ne pensez pas que, justement, comme leurs familles ne les connaissent pas, on fait peut-être fausse route et que le tueur tue au hasard ? Leur demanda-t-elles à tous.

-Non, il n'y a pas de hasard, Bella, la contredit-il, cette violence, non, elle ne peut être engendrée que par la haine et puis si c'était des crimes gratuits pourquoi ne pas faire preuve de la même violence envers les autres membres de la famille ? Les époux ou épouses ainsi que les enfants ont été tué par médicaments, cela a été rapide et ils n'ont pas souffert.

-C'est d'ailleurs étrange cette double personnalité par rapport à la violence des meurtres ? Constata Sam.

-Je me suis fait la même remarque, dit Edward, nous sommes partis dans l'optique qu'il n'y avait qu'un tueur ce qui pouvait correspondre aux meurtres de Seattle et de Portland, mais pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas plusieurs ? Même armé, il est difficile pour un seul homme de s'en prendre à toute une famille sans qu'il n'y ait de casse. Or, toutes les maisons, les appartements étaient intacts, il n'y avait aucun signe montrant qu'ils se soient débattus.

-Donc, ils seraient plusieurs, comprit Emmett en passant une main lasse sur son visage.

-Oui, on va avoir besoin d'aide, soupira Sam, on peut pas couvrir une aussi grande superficie !

-Il faut contacter Russell et Caitlin, ils doivent nous rejoindre, une autre équipe se chargera des enlèvements, décréta Edward, pourquoi tu grimaces Sam ?

-Je pense pas qu'ils laisseront l'affaire aussi facilement, ils…

-Dis-moi, Sam, je suis toujours le boss, non ? Lança-t-il d'un ton sec.

-Oui, répondit son subordonné.

-Alors, Sam, tu me dis sur quoi ils bossent réellement ou je vais devoir te tirer les vers du nez ?

Emmett et Bella les regardèrent avec surprise pendant que Sam le dévisageait avec calme, son regard planté dans le sien.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Insista Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

Sam allait ouvrir la bouche quand une sonnerie les interrompit, il ne lâcha pas du regard son subordonné qui laissa échapper un imperceptible soupir de soulagement quand il appuya sur une touche de l'ordinateur portable.

-Penny ? Dit-il sans pour autant quitter Sam du regard qui passait une main sur son crâne rasé.

-Hey ! J'espère que vous allez bien ?... Bon, ok, je vois que l'ambiance est studieuse. Donc, j'ai fait une recherche sur nos victimes. Ils n'ont apparemment pas fréquenté le même orphelinat. Cependant, il y a un truc de louche dans leurs dossiers.

-Un truc de louche ? Releva Bella.

-Bonjour, on se connaît pas, remarqua Penny en se penchant vers l'œil de sa webcam.

-Le Lieutenant Emmett Cullen.

-Le petit frère pas si petit que ça, murmura Penny avec un grand sourire.

-Et voici, l'officier Bella Swan, finit de les présenter Sam.

-Bon, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, continue ! Ordonna Edward.

-Ok, personne ne lui a fait un gros câlin pour tenter de le dérider ?

-Penny !

-Donc, je disais que ce qui était louche c'est qu'un organisme de bienfaisance les a pris en charge quelques années après leur sortie de l'orphelinat.

-Le même pour tous ? Questionna-t-il.

-Non, mais chacun est difficilement identifiable, c'est comme si une personne fictive les avait créé. Bref, ces organismes ont fait quelques dons à droite et à gauche, mais ils ne se sont occupés que de ces seuls jeunes gens, ils ont payé appartement, voiture, études, puis une fois qu'ils étaient dans la vie active, l'organisme faisait encore quelques dons avant de disparaître.

-Il faudrait vérifier, Madame, s'il n'y a pas d'autres personnes qui ont bénéficié de tels avantages, demanda Bella avant de grimacer, enfin, c'est un peu chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin.

-Oui, mais appelez-moi Penny, j'ai lancé une recherche, mais je n'aurais pas une réponse tout de suite.

-Bien. Tu as fait du bon boulot, Penny, la félicita Edward.

-C'est pas tout, annonça l'analyste avec un sourire.

-Je suis suspendu à tes lèvres, lui dit-il d'un ton charmeur.

-Je n'attends que ça, Monsieur, rit Penny. Il y avait un nom d'orphelinat dans chacun de leurs dossiers, j'ai trouvé des traces de leurs passages dans les papiers administratifs des orphelinats, mais personne ne se souvient d'eux, pas de photos, rien. Bref, les premières traces de leur existence remontent à 20 ans. J'essaie de remonter la piste car c'est impossible qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de leur existence, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ou alors c'est du travail de pro, murmura Edward, renseigne-toi auprès des Marshals !

-Vous croyez qu'ils étaient dans le programme de protection des témoins ? S'étonna Penny.

-Cela ressemble effectivement à leur travail, mais ils nous auraient sûrement contactés après le premier meurtre, remarqua Emmett.

-Vérifie tout de même Penny, ordonna Edward, en plus si j'en crois les dossiers, tous les parents adoptifs sont décédés ou bien…

-Ou bien, ils n'ont jamais existé, termina pour lui l'analyste, je vérifie.

-Penny, Russell est-il dans son bureau ou sur le terrain ?

-Je crois qu'il est dans son bureau, Monsieur.

-Bien, merci, Penny, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de couper la connexion. Ok, si effectivement, ils étaient dans le programme de protection des témoins cela expliquerait pourquoi on cherche à les tuer.

-Ils ont peut-être témoigné contre quelqu'un qui aujourd'hui se venge, poursuivit Bella en suivant son idée.

-Mais les Marshals se seraient quand même rendus compte que leurs témoins se faisaient descendre, non ? Lança Emmett.

-Peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas des témoins sous protection, cependant, le fait que Penny n'ait trouvé une trace d'eux que sur les 20 dernières années prouve qu'il y a quelque chose de louche là-dessous, rétorqua Sam.

-Bon, il nous reste encore pas mal d'heures de vol avant d'arriver à Minneapolis, reposez-vous !

-Où tu vas ? Questionna Sam en le voyant se lever.

-Je vais faire un tour dehors ! Railla-t-il en le fusillant du regard et en composant un numéro sur son téléphone.

Sam soupira bruyamment avant de se caler confortablement dans son fauteuil et de fermer les yeux. Edward se dirigea vers la cuisine, seul endroit où il pourrait avoir un peu de tranquillité.

-Tu m'appelles enfin, répondit une voix emplie de reproches, comment ça se passe à Forks ?

-Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ? Ton affaire d'enlèvement avance ?

-Oui, je te remercie, je vais bien, on piétine un peu, mais j'ai bon espoir.

-Dis-moi, Russell, tu comptes te payer ma tête longtemps ? Cingla Edward. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Tu sais que tu deviens un brin parano…

-Tu oserais me mentir ?

Son subordonné et mentor soupira dans le combiné avant de reprendre d'une voix lasse.

-J'ai la situation en main, Edward, tu n'as pas à te préoccuper de ça.

-C'est quoi ou qui le ça ? S'énerva-t-il.

-Une affaire que je croyais classée, mais qui ne l'est pas.

-Russell…

-Rien qui ne doit t'inquiéter, je te le promets.

Edward pinça l'arête de son nez, la peur s'insinua lentement en lui alors qu'il tentait de se raisonner.

-Il est mort, murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante, je…

-Stop ! Le coupa immédiatement Russell. Cesse de penser à lui, cesse d'y penser ! Edward, Stefan et toi êtes en sécurité, il ne vous fera plus de mal, tu le sais, non ?

Edward ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Ses doigts tremblèrent alors qu'il revoyait ses yeux le supplier, mais il l'avait laissé là. Il avait pris Stefan dans ses bras et était sorti tant bien que mal de la maison en feu l'abandonnant aux flammes.

-Edward, tu es toujours là ?

-Oui, pardon.

-Cesse d'y penser, tu as une affaire à résoudre et un fils à aimer, donc, oublie le reste, compris ?

-Oui, je… D'ailleurs à ce sujet, j'ai besoin que tu viennes sur cette affaire avec Caitlin.

-Ok, on vous rejoint le plus vite possible.

-Russell…

-Non, il y a des familles qui comptent sur nous ici, on résout cette affaire et on arrive.

-Ok, tu peux tout de même y jeter un œil pour me donner ton avis.

-Oui, bien sûr. Prends soin de toi.

-Oui… Russell ?

-Oui ?

-Tu ne me mentirais pas ?

-Quand tu es entré dans le service, je t'ai dit que tu pourrais toujours me faire confiance et cela n'a pas changé.

-Voilà une réponse bien sibylline, tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me cache des choses et ne me dits pas que je suis parano !

-Tu es parfois trop perspicace pour ton propre bien, marmonna Russell, mais je te promets que les kidnappings résolus, nous arrivons.

-Très bien, fais attention à toi et passe le bonjour à Caitlin.

-J'y manquerai pas. »

Russell raccrocha et il fit de même. Edward observa pendant quelques secondes son portable avant de rejoindre sa place. Bella somnolait sur la banquette pendant qu'Emmett regardait un match sur l'écran plat. Sam n'avait pas bougé de son siège et il n'esquissa aucun geste quand il se rassit en face de lui. Son subordonné avait ses écouteurs sur ses oreilles et faisait son possible pour se relaxer. Edward tourna l'écran de l'ordinateur de l'avion vers lui et prit le clavier sur ses genoux. Il entra son identifiant ainsi que son mot de passe pour accéder aux dossiers du FBI où il ne tarda pas à trouver le dossier sur lequel Russell et Caitlin travaillaient. Il le consulta, lisant leurs rapports sur les disparitions des jeunes femmes. Il réduisit la fenêtre et lança une recherche sur Internet, mais rien. Il fronça les sourcils, étonné que la presse ne se soit pas du tout emparée de l'affaire. D'habitude, Caitlin réussissait à museler les journalistes pour quelques temps, mais jamais pendant une aussi longue période. Il allait falloir un jour qu'elle lui explique comment elle faisait, il lança ensuite une recherche sur le net pour savoir si les journaux de Seattle ou de Portland parlaient des meurtres, mais là aussi il ne trouva rien. Il se déconnecta et mit l'ordinateur en veille. Il était en train de se détendre dans le fauteuil quand il entendit son téléphone vibrer sur la tablette. Ses sourcils se froncèrent en voyant un numéro inconnu.

« -Agent Cullen, décrocha-t-il.

-C'est moi, dit une voix rauque.

-Pardon, mais je ne vous reconnais pas, s'excusa Edward en se redressant.

-Monsieur Joe.

-Excusez-moi, Monsieur Joe, je ne vous avais pas reconnu.

-Suis dans une cabine et j'ai pas trop de monnaie, on peut se retrouver.

-Je suis navré, Monsieur Joe, mais je suis dans un avion, pouvez-vous me donner le numéro de la cabine ? Je vous rappelle.

Monsieur Joe lui énuméra les chiffres avant de raccrocher. Edward s'empressa de les taper tout en prenant un bloc note et un stylo.

-Monsieur Joe, dit-il en entendant que l'homme avait décroché, alors, vous avez quelque chose pour moi ?

-Ouais, il y a un gars qu'on a pas revu dans le coin depuis pas mal de temps et pourtant c'était un habitué.

-Il n'aurait pas pu tout simplement partir ?

-Non, assura le sans-abri, il devait passer un entretien d'embauche pour faire le ménage à l'hosto, il y tenait au boulot surtout que c'est le Doc' qui le lui avait trouvé.

-Mon père ?

-Ouais. Enfin, bref, jamais il serait parti sans s'excuser auprès de lui ou de demander à quelqu'un de le faire pour lui.

-Ok. Vous avez un nom ?

-Paul. Pour son nom de famille, sais pas trop, nous on s'en sert pas beaucoup, mais c'était quelque chose comme Cunnig, Cunniwam ou Cunnigham.

-D'accord, dit Edward en prenant des notes, vous avez d'autres détails sur lui ?

-Il était un peu barge. Il racontait des trucs…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il parlait de gens qui voulaient le tuer, il dormait jamais deux fois au même endroit. Je l'ai rencontré que trois ou quatre fois, mais dès qu'il voyait certaines marques de voiture ou des gens qui restaient trop longtemps au même endroit que lui, il se barrait criant qu'ils allaient le retrouver et le tuer.

Edward fronça les sourcils, la paranoïa du dénommé Paul était apparemment justifiée quand on pensait à la violence de sa mort.

-Il n'a jamais parlé à qui que ce soit de qui lui voudrait du mal ?

-Il disait « ils » ou « eux », mais sans jamais préciser plus.

-Merci pour ces renseignements, Monsieur Joe. Si vous entendez parler de quoi que ce soit…

-Je vous appelle, mon gars.

-Merci. Je passerai à mon retour vous voir, on ira dîner quelque part avec les autres.

-Vous êtes pas obligé.

-Ça me fait plaisir. »

Monsieur Joe marmonna quelques mots avant de raccrocher. Edward ralluma l'ordinateur pour contacter Penny. Rapidement, cette dernière lui apprit qu'il s'agissait de Paul Cunnigham, 48 ans, sur son état civil figurait son adoption. Il lui demanda de faire des recherches avant de couper la connexion. Il allait enfin se reposer quand son téléphone vibra. Il décrocha et un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il entendit la voix de son fils. Il écouta Stefan lui raconter sa matinée et aussi ce que sa grand-mère lui préparait pour le déjeuner. Après lui avoir envoyé une multitude de baisers, son fils raccrocha et il fit de même. Il se laissa aller dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux.

.

* * *

.

Bella entrouvrit ses paupières et se demanda pendant un instant où elle était. Elle se redressa et remarqua qu'elle était assise sur une banquette en cuir beige. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et son regard se posa alors sur un hublot d'où elle pouvait voir des nuages. Ses souvenirs lui revinrent alors en mémoire, elle s'assit correctement et tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux tout en observant l'habitacle. Emmett dormait la bouche ouverte, l'agent Cartland était en train de lire, un casque sur les oreilles. Quant au dernier passager, Edward, il dormait mais pas du même sommeil calme que son frère. Bella pouvait voir ses paupières tressaillir, ses mains se crisper et son corps trembler. Sam sembla lui aussi le remarquer car il posa son livre pour observer son supérieur. Doucement, Bella se leva et s'approcha de l'aîné des Cullen. Elle avait été suffisamment peste avec lui qu'elle pouvait bien lui éviter de s'éveiller en hurlant lorsque son cauchemar deviendrait trop réel pour lui car elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas de montrer ainsi sa faiblesse. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle fit semblant de trébucher et tomba lourdement sur les genoux d'Edward. La jeune femme maugréa au départ elle avait simplement prévu de bousculer son siège.

« -Et bien, on dirait que tu as besoin d'un ange gardien qui veille sur toi, murmura Edward d'une voix ensommeillée.

-J'ai juste fait un faux pas, protesta-t-elle sans pour autant se lever.

-J'ai cru remarquer que cela t'arrivait souvent, la taquina-t-il gentiment, mais rassure-toi, je me ferai un plaisir de te rattraper.

-Idiot ! Marmonna la jeune femme en se levant. »

Bella se rendit à la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau avant de revenir s'asseoir face à Emmett qui cette fois ronflait. Bella soupira avant de poser ses mains sur ses oreilles. Elle entendit cependant Edward ricaner avant qu'il ne balance un oreiller au visage de son frère qui s'éveilla en sursaut et chercha son arme à la ceinture. La jeune femme sourit en voyant l'expression meurtrière de son supérieur quand il observa Edward. Cependant, l'agent fédéral coupa court à toute dispute en décrétant qu'il était temps de faire un briefing comme ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Alors qu'elle allait protester parce qu'il l'envoyait faire un travail de gratte papier, Bella eut la joie de voir Edward pâlir quand il entendit Sam et Emmett argumenter pour qu'il l'accompagne. Edward protesta, mais les deux autres hommes lui rappelèrent qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme physique. Le superviseur s'énerva en leur rappelant qu'il était tout à fait apte à se défendre, Bella sourit, pour une fois, ce n'était pas elle qui devait défendre sa place sur le terrain.

.

* * *

.

L'agent Davies but une gorgée de café avant de soupirer de lassitude. Ils n'avaient rien, ils piétinaient encore plus que quelques mois auparavant et ce n'est pas à deux qu'ils pourraient avancer ! Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur les deux petits bouts de carton qui étaient chacun dans un sachet plastifié.

_Je t'attends. _

_Tu me manques. _

A quel genre de malade avaient-ils affaire ? Le profil qui avait été établi par toute l'équipe ne semblait plus correspondre, leur homme était vraiment dur à cerner. Un coup frappé à sa porte lui fit relever la tête, Caitlin entra. Ses yeux se fermèrent quand il vit ce qu'elle tenait en main. Sa coéquipière déposa le bouquet de lys blancs sur son bureau. Il enfila rapidement une paire de gants pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sans rien dire. Russell attrapa la petite enveloppe et en sortit la carte.

_Où es-tu ? Pourquoi me fuis-tu ? _

Il frissonna. Comme pour les deux autres cartes, l'écriture rouge lui donna envie de vomir. Il avait dû se raccrocher à son bureau quand le laboratoire lui avait appris qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'encre, mais du sang de son protégé. Sans un mot, il donna le bouquet et la carte à Caitlin pour qu'elle les envoie au laboratoire. Russell se laissa aller dans son fauteuil. Ils n'avançaient pas, il jouait avec eux. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux passer le relai à une autre équipe et partir pour Forks ? Au moins là-bas, il aurait l'impression d'être utile et surtout il pourrait veiller sur lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et vos alertes ! Merci énormément ! Je suis désolée ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de travail et je viens juste de terminer ma relecture. Encore merci pour vos messages qui me motivent et me font super plaisir ! A bientôt et bonne fin de week-end à tous ! ^_^

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 5 : Bâton Rouge**

.  
.

Edward sortit de la bibliothèque municipale de Minneapolis où il venait d'interroger les collègues de leur dernière victime. Ces derniers lui avaient avoué ne pas trop la connaître, elle était assez renfermée et avait très peu d'amis. L'une de ses collègues qui était a priori la personne la plus proche d'elle, lui avait confié que son amie était paranoïaque. Elle marchait souvent en regardant par-dessus son épaule, changeait régulièrement d'appartement et de numéro de téléphone. Lors d'une soirée, Léa Andrews lui avait confié qu'elle craignait qu'ils la retrouvent, mais elle n'avait rien pu lui indiquer de plus. Mais qui donc était ces _ils_ ? Tout en marchant jusqu'à la voiture mise à sa disposition par l'antenne du FBI de la ville, il attrapa son téléphone pour appeler Bella. Il démarra tout en écoutant la jeune femme à travers son oreillette. Elle était allée voir le médecin légiste qui avait pratiqué l'autopsie, mais ce dernier ne put lui apprendre rien de plus que ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Il lui demanda de rentrer aux locaux de l'agence fédérale qui les hébergeait le temps de leur séjour car l'amie de Mademoiselle Andrews lui avait indiqué qu'un homme lui avait rendu visite quelques jours avant son décès. Sa collègue avait vivement réagi en le voyant, mais elle était tout de même partie rapidement avec lui. Sa collègue l'avait interrogé sur cet inconnu, mais Léa Andrews n'avait pas répondu à ses questions. Bella allait donc rentrer pour faire des recherches sur cet homme qui, pour son plus grand déplaisir, avait su éviter les caméras de surveillance et quand on le voyait, on apercevait que sa casquette qui dissimulait habilement son visage.

Edward s'engagea dans la rue où habitait la victime. Il se gara devant l'immeuble et observa les alentours, c'était un petit quartier calme, il pouvait apercevoir un parc où des enfants jouaient. Aussitôt son cœur se serra, Stefan lui manquait. Il secoua doucement la tête, il devait se concentrer sur son enquête, il penserait à son fils ce soir quand il serait rentré à l'hôtel. Il entra dans l'immeuble et gagna l'étage où se trouvait l'appartement de la victime, un policier en uniforme se trouvait devant cette dernière, il lui montra sa plaque et entra.

« -T'as pas compris quoi dans la phrase _« reste au bureau pour te ménager »_ ? Grogna Emmett en le voyant.

-Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant son frère.

-Rien de plus que sur les autres scènes de crime, soupira Sam. C'est à se demander quand ils vont faire une erreur ?

-On a pas le temps d'attendre qu'ils commettent une faute, déclara Edward. Je suis allé sur son lieu de travail.

-Quoi ? Vous auriez pu nous le dire ?

-Depuis quand dois-je t'informer de mes déplacements, Sam ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis toujours le boss !

-Désolé, marmonna Sam.

-Bon, oublions, soupira Edward, d'après ce que j'ai appris, elle était paranoïaque et tout comme Paul Cunnigham elle craignait pour sa vie. Une de ses collègues dont elle était proche m'a aussi appris qu'un homme lui avait rendu visite peu de temps avant sa mort. Notre victime a plutôt réagi violemment quand elle l'a vu avant de le suivre. On a rien sur lui, vous avez pu trouver une trace de son passage ici ?

-Non, avoua son subordonné.

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux, ses yeux balayèrent l'appartement impeccablement rangé. Il n'alla pas dans la pièce où la pauvre malheureuse avait perdu la vie. Si comme l'avait dit sa collègue, Mademoiselle Andrews était paranoïaque, ses petits secrets devaient être bien dissimulés. Ses mains se mirent à frapper doucement les différents pans de mur cherchant une éventuelle cachette. Comprenant ce qu'il faisait, Emmett et Sam l'imitèrent. Un son creux résonna à un moment, il fronça les sourcils, ses doigts cherchèrent le mécanisme qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir la cachette. Un léger enfoncement dans le mur lui permis d'enfoncer son ongle et d'ouvrir une petite cache. Ses doigts se posèrent sur quelques coupures de journaux qu'il attrapa.

-C'est quoi ? Questionna Emmett.

-Je ne sais pas.

Edward déplia les différentes coupures pour les déposer sur le bureau se trouvant non loin de lui. Ses deux coéquipiers se penchèrent avec lui sur les articles, cherchant un indice.

-Elle savait qu'elle était en danger, déclara Edward en poussant vers eux un article relatant la mort de Monsieur Williams.

-Ca confirme aussi le fait qu'ils se connaissaient tous, dit Sam, par contre, les autres articles, je ne vois pas ce qui a attiré son intérêt, ce sont pour la plupart des petites annonces.

-Peut-être était-ce un moyen pour eux de communiquer, proposa Emmett.

-On va les envoyer à Penny, décida-t-il, s'il y a un code, ses ordinateurs le trouveront et…

-Quelque chose d'intéressant ? Interrogea Sam.

-Non, répondit hâtivement Edward. Regardez, s'il n'y a pas une autre cachette ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Son frère et son subordonné s'éloignèrent pendant qu'il retirait doucement sa main gantée de sur le gribouillage qui se trouvait avec les coupures de presse. Plusieurs esquisses, plus ou moins réussies, représentaient un lion rugissant. Doucement, ses doigts un peu tremblants relevèrent la manche de sa veste ainsi que celle de sa chemise pour dévoiler le bracelet en cuir qui ornait son poignet. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Certes le lion qui décorait le blason des Cullen était un peu différent, mais la coïncidence était tout de même troublante. Il mit le gribouillage dans une pochette transparente qu'il referma avant de la ranger dans une des poches de sa veste.

-Hey ! Venez voir !

Edward suivit la voix de son frère et se retrouva dans la cuisine, ce dernier avait retiré la vaisselle d'un placard et déplacé le faux fond révélant une nouvelle cachette. Les doigts gantés de son cadet tenaient une photographie où 11 personnes posaient, souriantes et apparemment d'humeur festive.

-Pourquoi ils sont tous déguisés ? Grogna Sam. On dirait qu'ils font exprès de nous compliquer la tâche.

-Ouais, mais le type là avec le masque rouge, c'est pas Williams ? Questionna Emmett.

-Oui, on dirait, convint Edward. De toute manière si elle a caché cette photo c'est sûrement parce qu'elle a un rapport avec son passé. »

Ils rangèrent la photo avec les coupures de presse avant de fouiller à nouveau l'appartement de fond en comble. La nuit commençait à tomber quand ils décidèrent qu'ils en avaient fait le tour. Ils sortirent et gagnèrent leurs véhicules pour rejoindre les locaux de l'agence fédérale. Une fois sur place, ils firent part de leurs découvertes à Bella, cette dernière leur apprit qu'elle avait eu moins de chance qu'eux, aucune vidéo ne permettait d'identifier l'homme qui était venu rendre visite à Mademoiselle Andrews. La nuit était bien tombée sur Minneapolis lorsqu'ils regagnèrent leur hôtel. Chacun regagna sa chambre pour prendre une bonne douche avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent au restaurant de l'hôtel. Une fois changé, il s'installa sur son lit, ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec le papier transparent où il pouvait apercevoir le lion pendant que son autre main composait le numéro de la villa. Sa mère décrocha avant de lui passer rapidement son fils qui s'était mis à exulter en apprenant que c'était lui.

« -Papa ! Papa ! Veux papa !

-Je t'embrasse mon cœur, lui dit Esmé, je te passe un jeune homme très impatient de te parler.

-Papa ?

-Oui, mon poussin.

-Tu me manques.

-Toi aussi, Stefan, alors, dis-moi qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui avec papi et mamie. Tu as été sage ?

-Voui. Suis allé au parc akatique.

-C'est bien, tu t'es bien amusé au parc aquatique ?

-Voui ! Ai fait plein de photos !

-Mamie t'a prêté son appareil photo ?

-Non, c'est tonton Zasper.

-Oh, il y avait aussi tatie Alice et tatie Rose ?

-Voui. On a zoué à les mouiller.

-Papi vous a aidé ?

-Non.

-Hey, bonhomme, pourquoi tu es si triste soudain ?

-Papi, il est parti.

-Comment ça ? Questionna Edward en fronçant les sourcils.

-Sais pas.

-C'est pas grave, alors, comme ça tu as aspergé Rose et Alice ?

-Voui, rigola Stefan, tonton Zasper et moi on a rempli des posses d'eau et on les a versé sur elles !

Edward imaginait sans peine la vive réaction de sa sœur et de sa belle-sœur.

-Tonton, il m'a pris dans ses bras et on a couru viiiiiiiiite !

-J'imagine !

-On s'est même caché, mais elles nous ont trouvé quand tonton m'a asseté une glace et les taties, elles ont… Elles ont…

Edward sourit en entendant le fou-rire de son fils, apparemment, les réactions de ses tantes semblaient toujours le faire rire.

-Qu'ont-elles fait ? Questionna Edward quand il se fut un peu calmé.

-Elles ont écrasé la glace de tonton sur sa tête, éclata Stefan. C'était trop drôle !

-J'imagine, mon cœur.

-Tu rentres quand papa ?

-Bientôt.

-C'est quand bientôt ?

-Tu vas aller faire dodo, demain tu joueras avec mamie et normalement le soir, je serais là.

-D'accord.

-Je t'aime, Stefan.

-T'aime papa.

-Je te fais plein de gros bisous partout !

-Même sur le bout du nez ?

-Surtout là, mon cœur !

Stefan éclata de rire avant de lui envoyer plusieurs dizaine de baisers à travers le combiné. Edward les lui renvoya puis son fils partit finir de regarder son dessin animé pendant que sa mère reprenait le combiné.

-Tu vas bien ? S'enquit-elle. Tu n'en fais pas trop j'espère ?

-Non, tout va bien, maman, rassure-toi. Stefan m'a dit que papa n'était pas là ?

-Oui, il a été obligé d'aller à une sorte de colloque, mais il devrait rentrer cette nuit, enfin, s'il n'est pas trop fatigué, je préfère à ce moment-là qu'il dorme à l'hôtel et rentre demain matin.

-Ok.

-Mamie !

-Je crois qu'on t'appelle, rigola-t-il, calme-le s'il en fait trop.

-Mais, non ! Il est adorable ! Embrasse ton frère pour moi et Bella aussi.

-Très bien, bonne nuit, maman. Bisous.

-Bisous, mon grand.

Edward raccrocha avant de descendre rejoindre le reste de l'équipe au restaurant, ils étaient déjà autour d'une table et semblaient l'attendre.

-Excusez mon retard, dit-il en s'asseyant.

-C'est rien, on a pas commandé, lui apprit Emmett, tu as eu Stefan ?

-Oui.

-Il va bien ? Questionna Sam.

-Oui, Jasper est en train de lui apprendre plein de bêtises.

-C'est pas vrai, va falloir que je reprenne ce petit en main à mon retour, soupira Emmett.

-Mon pauvre, je crois que tu as du souci à te faire, compatit Bella alors qu'Emmett prenait un air outré.

Bella éclata de rire en voyant la mine de son cadet, Sam l'accompagna alors qu'il esquissait un doux sourire. Le serveur arriva à ce moment-là pour prendre leur commande. Sam et Emmett ne tardèrent pas à parler football et Bella commença à grignoter son petit pain. Il remarqua alors que la jeune femme était particulièrement pâle.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, ça va. Enfin, c'est juste que toute cette violence… Je n'y étais pas habituée.

-On ne s'y fait jamais.

-Pourtant, Sam et toi paraissez si stoïques, si détachés.

-Malheureusement, les années nous endurcissent, mais ne crois pas que nous sommes insensibles. Nous intervenons sur des scènes particulièrement violentes et je dois avouer que les premières années j'ai eu du mal à trouver le sommeil. Je fais encore des cauchemars, mais j'essaie de faire en sorte que le travail reste au travail. C'est pas toujours évident, mais il faut que tu essaies de trouver un exutoire, moi je passe des heures en salle de sport.

-Ça se voit, murmura la jeune femme.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien… Je suis pas très douée pour le sport, avoua Bella, j'ai toujours eu deux pieds gauches. En général quand je suis stressée, je cuisine, ça m'aide à me détendre et puis Charlie adore quand j'arrive chez lui avec plein de petits plats ! Au moins, je sais que pendant quelques jours, il ne se nourrira pas que de pizzas et de surgelés !

-Ton père est un homme chanceux !

-C'est vrai, convint-elle, à force de pratique, je pense que je suis devenue une assez bonne cuisinière.

-Je n'en doute pas.

-Pourquoi ne pas en juger par toi-même ? Proposa Bella. Je serais heureuse de vous avoir à dîner un soir avec Stefan.

-Ce sera avec plaisir, accepta Edward en remarquant la légère rougeur sur les joues de la jeune femme. »

Ils se sourirent et détournèrent le regard quand le serveur arriva avec leurs assiettes. Ils commencèrent à manger, Emmett se faisant un plaisir de raconter quelques anecdotes à son sujet qui amusèrent tout particulièrement Sam et il était certain que ce dernier se ferait une joie de les lui rappeler à un moment ou à un autre. Ils dînèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur ce qui était agréable après la journée éprouvante qu'ils venaient de passer. Après avoir avalé un café, ils regagnèrent leurs chambres, il raccompagna Bella jusqu'à la sienne puisqu'ils étaient au même étage. A sa grande surprise, la jeune femme embrassa sa joue avant de rentrer dans sa chambre.

.

* * *

.

La tête dans les nuages, Bella repensait à la soirée de la veille, elle n'en revenait pas encore de l'avoir embrassé ! Qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? C'était un geste normal lorsqu'ils étaient à l'extérieur, mais là c'était pour le travail. Ce n'était pas un repas entre amis qu'ils venaient de partager, mais plutôt un dîner entre collègues après une journée harassante. Et puis, elle l'avait invité à dîner ! Bon, Stefan serait là, ça ne ressemblerait pas un rendez-vous, non ? Il n'allait pas croire que c'était un rendez-vous, n'est-ce pas ? Bella passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux avant de mâchouiller sa lèvre inférieure. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'agent fédéral qui hantait toute ses pensées, ce dernier était en train de lire un dossier, ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et son petit air concentré était absolument charmant. Edward releva soudain la tête, sûrement avait-il senti qu'on l'observait, son regard émeraude croisa le sien et elle tourna aussitôt la tête pour regarder à travers le hublot. Emmett et Sam qui étaient en train de regarder un résumé des matchs, laissèrent échapper un juron quand la diffusion fut interrompue par un flash spécial. Bella se redressa pour voir ce qui se passait et elle vit du coin de l'œil Edward poser son rapport sur la tablette.

«-Nous nous trouvons ici à Bâton Rouge où une macabre découverte vient d'être faite, annonça un journaliste qui se tenait devant un cordon jaune et en arrière-plan on pouvait apercevoir plusieurs voitures de police et des ambulances. Hier soir, un homme armé a déboulé dans un pub sur le point de fermer, 6 personnes étaient encore présentes dont les employés. Tous ont été tués. D'après les premières constatations, il s'agirait…

-Hey ! C'est pas Russell et Caitlin ? S'écria Sam en désignant deux personnes qui traversaient rapidement le ruban jaune pour disparaître de leur vue.

-Si, murmura Edward en observant les images d'un air soucieux, est-ce que tu peux monter le son, s'il-te-plaît, Em' ?

Emmett cherchait la télécommande de l'écran plat, mais il fut interrompu par la sonnerie une connexion Internet. Edward qui était assis à côté de l'ordinateur, activa la connexion et le visage maintenant familier de Penny apparut sur l'écran.

-Hello, les p'tits loups !

-Bonjour, Penny, que se passe-t-il ?

-Comment vous savez qu'il se passe quelque chose, Monsieur ? Interrogea l'analyste surprise.

-C'est à la télé, annonça Sam.

-Quoi ? S'énerva Penny. Mais comment ils savent ? C'est pas possible !

-Je te signale que l'on vient de voir Russell et Caitlin à la télé, l'informa son collègue.

-Quoi ?

-Il vient d'avoir un flash spécial à Bâton Rouge, expliqua Edward, quel est le rapport avec leur affaire d'enlèvement ? Je ne vois pas ce qu'une tuerie dans un bar…

-Oh, c'est ça, soupira Penny visiblement soulagée avant de rougir, je… Pardon…

-Penny, si tu n'appelais pas pour ça, pourquoi nous contactais-tu ? Interrogea Edward.

-J'ai malheureusement le regret de vous informer que Mandy Collins vient de rentrer chez elle après quelques jours d'absence pour son boulot et elle a retrouvé sa compagne assassinée, si j'en crois le rapport de police, c'est votre homme.

-Envoie-moi le dossier, ordonna Edward.

-Où ? Questionna Bella.

-Bâton Rouge, répondit Penny. C'est… étrange, vous ne trouvez pas ?

-Peut-être, concéda Edward, mais on ne peut pas se lancer dans des hypothèses sans avoir de preuves. Je veux que tu demandes à Russell de me contacter le plus rapidement possible.

-Bien, Monsieur.

-Je compte aussi sur eux pour se rendre sur notre scène de crime, commanda le superviseur. Nous sommes déjà en route pour Seattle et nous ne pouvons pas changer de plan de vol avant d'être arrivé.

-Je leur dirais d'y aller.

-Elle est morte quand ? Interrogea Emmett.

-Vraisemblablement tôt ce matin selon les premières constatations du légiste.

-Ils se déplacent vraiment très vite, murmura Bella surprise.

-Tu as un peu creusé son passé ? Questionna Sam.

-Oui, c'est toujours la même histoire. Elle a été adoptée. Son père adoptif est mort dans un accident de voiture deux ans après l'adoption, quant à sa mère, elle est décédée d'un cancer il y a 6 ans. Dans son cas aussi, on a un organisme bidon qui a payé ses frais de scolarité et l'a aidé à se lancer dans la vie. Je continue de faire des recherches.

-Et pour la photo que je t'ai envoyée ? Questionna Sam.

-J'ai essayé de trouver un moyen pour identifier les personnes présentes, mais c'est difficile.

-En tout cas, on a déjà 7 personnes assassinées, compta Bella.

-Il nous reste donc trois hommes et une femme à sauver, souffla Edward, mais comment faire pour les retrouver.

-Il serait peut-être temps d'informer la presse. Avec un communiqué, on pourrait les mettre en garde et leur demander de nous contacter, proposa la jeune femme.

-Je ne suis pas sûr que cela fonctionne. Ils ont l'habitude de se débrouiller seuls et n'ont apparemment pas confiance en la police. Andrews et Cunnigham avaient clairement peur, pourtant, ils n'ont pas cherché à avoir de l'aide, rappela Emmett.

-Que sais-tu sur l'affaire du pub ? Questionna Edward.

Bella put remarquer sans difficulté l'air concentré du superviseur, il semblait guetter le moindre signe de nervosité chez sa subordonnée qui mordilla sa lèvre inférieure. La jeune femme sourit, elle aussi faisait cela quand elle était nerveuse. Cependant, Penny se reprit rapidement.

-Je ne sais pas, Monsieur, ils viennent juste d'arriver sur les lieux.

-D'accord, mais que faisaient-ils à Bâton Rouge ? Insista Edward. Je croyais que les enlèvements se passaient dans la région de Chicago ?

-Oui, mais leur principal suspect s'est enfui, il avait de la famille près de Monticello, c'est en banlieue de Bâton Rouge, leur apprit Penny. Un enlèvement a eu lieu dans ce coin peu de temps après qu'il ait disparu de Chicago. Ils étaient sur sa trace quand la police a fait une demande pour cette tuerie, comme ils étaient sur place, ils ont décidé d'y aller avant qu'une autre équipe prenne le relais et je… Monsieur, j'ai l'agent Davies sur l'autre ligne, je suis navrée, je vous rappelle dès que j'ai du nouveau sur votre affaire.

-Non, Penny ! La stoppa Edward d'un ton sec qui n'admettait aucune contestation. Passe-le-moi !

-Un instant, Monsieur.

-Non ! Ne t'avise pas de lui parler avant moi ! Passe-le-moi, immédiatement ! Gronda-t-il.

A la place de Penny, Bella n'en n'aurait pas mené large, d'ailleurs, elle s'était tassée dans son siège et elle fut rassurée de voir qu'Emmett en avait fait de même. L'analyste de Quantico murmura quelques paroles d'excuses qu'Edward balaya d'un geste de la main. L'image disparue quelques secondes avant qu'un homme lui étant inconnu n'apparaisse.

-Edward ? S'étonna l'homme qu'elle supposait être l'agent Davies. Quelle agréable surprise !

-La plaisanterie a suffisamment durée ! Gronda Edward. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi êtes-vous à Bâton Rouge ?

-Excuse-moi, en tant que superviseur de notre équipe, j'aurais effectivement dû t'informer que nous partions là-bas pour les besoins de notre enquête, mais tu étais sur ton affaire et nous avions peu de temps. J'avais prévu de t'appeler ce soir pour te parler de notre progression.

-Cesse de vouloir me flatter pour taire ma colère, toi et moi, nous savons parfaitement qu'entre nous, il n'y a pas de boss ou de subordonné alors pourquoi tout à coup sembles-tu si avide de hiérarchie ? Bien, cessons ! Que s'est-il passé dans ce pub ?

-6 personnes ont été tuées, 4 étaient des étudiants, il y avait en plus le propriétaire du bar ainsi que le barman. Le tueur les a éliminés à coup de couteaux et de balles de revolver.

-Qui a reçu quoi ? Questionna le superviseur en voyant Sam se tortiller dans son siège, pourquoi sa question le gênait-il ?

-Coups de couteaux pour les deux femmes présentes, une balle dans la tête pour les hommes, résuma Russell.

-Des pistes ? Interrogea Edward.

-Non, quelques clichés flous mais c'est tout.

-D'accord, je vais contacter l'agent Jordana pour qu'il vienne avec son équipe pour vous remplacer sur l'affaire des enlèvements. Je veux que tu te rendes avec Caitlin à l'appartement de Lindsay Middletown, notre tueur a frappé à Bâton Rouge et nous ne pouvons pas nous rendre sur place. Une fois que vous aurez terminé, je vous attends à Seattle dans les plus brefs délais.

-Edward, nous devons continuer…

-Non ! Ça suffit ! Tu te souciais de la hiérarchie tout à l'heure ? Alors, je t'ordonne de revenir avec Caitlin à Seattle dès que vous aurez réuni tous les indices concernant Lindsay Middletown.

-Edward…

-Ne m'oblige pas à te coller un blâme ! Ramenez-vous dès que possible !

Bella pouvait sentir la colère du superviseur quand il appuya rageusement sur le clavier de l'ordinateur pour couper la communication. Edward soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage avant de fouiller dans sa sacoche pour chercher un flacon de médicaments. Après avoir avalé un comprimé et prit une gorgée d'eau, il se massa les tempes. Bella aurait aimé pouvoir se lever et poser ses doigts fins sur ses tempes pour les masser et le soulager. Cependant, elle n'en fit rien.

-Pourquoi leur tueur n'a pas tué les hommes et les femmes de la même manière au pub ? Questionna Emmett avec intérêt.

-Parce qu'à ses yeux, ils n'ont pas la même valeur, murmura Edward, le tueur a accordé une attention particulière aux femmes, il faut plus de temps, plus d'attention pour poignarder plusieurs fois quelqu'un que lui tirer une balle dans la tête.

-Plus d'attention ? Releva Bella en fronçant les sourcils.

-Souvent ce genre de tueur est impuissant, il reporte la faute sur la gente féminine ou alors il a été maltraité par une femme qui avait autorité sur lui, mère, grand-mère, tante, institutrice, etc… Pour ces psychopathes impuissants, le couteau est souvent une substitution au sexe.

-Tu veux dire qu'à chaque coup c'est comme s'il violait sa victime ? Résuma Emmett d'un ton écœuré.

-Ouais, murmura Sam soudain moins loquace.

Bella suivit son regard, elle remarqua elle aussi la soudaine rigidité et pâleur du superviseur. Edward voulut se lever, mais Sam fut le plus rapide, il posa un bras sur son épaule pour le faire rasseoir ce qu'il fit sans mal. Sam se dépêcha d'aller récupérer une couverture qu'il déroula sur le corps tremblant de son supérieur. Emmett qui venait de remarquer le trouble de son frère, voulut s'approcher, mais Sam lui fit signe de se rasseoir.

-Je crois que vous avez besoin de repos, Boss, fermez les yeux et posez-vous un peu. Un petit bonhomme plein d'énergie attend votre retour avec impatience !

Edward hocha à peine la tête avant de laisser cette dernière reposer contre le dossier du fauteuil. Elle savait qu'il ne dormait pas, mais au moins il se reposait. Sam leur fit signe de se déplacer à l'autre bout de l'appareil pour laisser le plus d'intimité possible au superviseur.

-Il va bien ? Murmura Emmett inquiet.

-Ca va aller, il est juste fatigué, c'est toujours comme ça quand il est sur une affaire, il ne s'arrête pas tant qu'il n'a pas attrapé le coupable, sauf que là, il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme.

Emmett hocha la tête, peu convaincu quand même par le discours de Sam, elle fut heureuse de constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule à se poser des questions. Emmett soupira, il couva son frère du regard pendant un instant avant de revenir à eux.

-Dites, comment on peut être sûr que ce ne sont pas nos tueurs qui ont fait ce carnage dans le pub ? Demanda Emmett. Tu ne disais pas que c'était un omnivore, ce type aussi, non ? Il a bien tué des hommes et des femmes ?

-C'est exact, dit Sam, mais, honnêtement, je ne pense pas que ce soit les mêmes individus.

-C'est quand même étrange, releva Bella, deux tueurs omnivores dans une même ville.

-Ouais, acquiesça Sam soucieux.

-Edward ou toi, vous avez dit que ce genre de tueur est difficile à arrêter, y'en a déjà qui vous ont échappé ? S'intéressa Emmett.

-L'Eventreur, avoua Sam dans un murmure et la voix lourde. Il a tué des dizaines de femmes et d'hommes.

-Oui, j'en ai entendu parler, dit Bella, il agissait dans la région de Washington.

-C'est exact.

-Il tuait régulièrement, se souvint Emmett, pas que ça me dérange, mais ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas entendu parlé de lui ? Vous l'avez arrêté ?

-Non, on ne peut pas dire ça.

-Alors quoi ? Insista Bella.

-Il est mort.

Tous trois sursautèrent en entendant la voix d'Edward, aucun n'avait vu qu'il s'était levé et approché d'eux.

-Tu peux me prêter ton MP4 ? Demanda-t-il à Sam.

L'homme sortit le baladeur de la poche de son pantalon pour le donner à son supérieur qui le remercia d'un pâle sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir sous la couverture au fond de l'avion.

-Il est donc mort, murmura Bella une fois qu'Edward fut installé et ait vissé les écouteurs sur ses oreilles.

-Oui, il a été pris dans un incendie alors qu'il venait de tuer sa dernière victime, l'informa Sam. »

Bella hocha doucement la tête et ne demanda pas plus de détails car elle comprit que Sam ne tenait pas à s'appesantir sur ce sujet. Emmett se leva et elle le vit aller s'installer non loin de son frère, elle remarqua le regard soucieux qu'il portait à son aîné sans pour autant oser faire un geste pour le déranger. La jeune femme s'installa plus confortablement dans son siège quand elle s'aperçut que tous les hommes s'apprêtaient à récupérer les heures de sommeil qui leur manquait. Bella ferma les yeux, mais elle ne trouva pas le repos trop de questions se bousculaient dans son esprit.

La jeune femme s'était finalement endormie car elle fut réveillée par la main douce d'Edward posée sur son épaule, l'agent lui apprit qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à atterrir. Emmett et Sam avaient déjà bouclé leur ceinture et elle ne tarda pas à les imiter. A peine furent-ils arrivés dans l'aéroport qu'Edward s'excusa en leur demandant de bien vouloir l'attendre un instant. Ils suivirent à quelques pas le jeune homme et le virent entrer dans une boutique de fleurs. Sam leur apprit qu'Edward avait l'habitude d'envoyer un beau bouquet de fleurs à Penny lorsqu'il avait été un peu trop dur avec elle. Après avoir passé commande pour sa livraison, Edward se hâta de les rejoindre et ils prirent le chemin du Commissariat.

.

* * *

.

Russell passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux et souffla un bon coup avant de rejoindre l'intérieur du pub. Il avait tenté de contacter Penny pour savoir si elle pouvait chercher une trace du tueur sur les caméras de surveillance de la ville qui entouraient le pub, mais à la place d'avoir l'analyste, il était tombé sur un Edward furieux et un Edward furieux n'était pas à prendre à la légère. Après avoir raccroché avec son supérieur, qui soit-dit en passant c'était fait un plaisir de le lui rappeler, il avait recontacté Penny qui s'était empressée de faire sa recherche. Il avait ensuite rejoint Caitlin sur le lieu des crimes. Son souffle se coupa en entrant dans le pub. Les corps des victimes se trouvaient maintenant dans des sacs mortuaires et ils n'allaient pas tarder à être enlevés par le médecin légiste et ses assitants. Son regard se posa sur le pub dont les stores avaient été baissés par le tueur sûrement pour créer une ambiance intimiste qui lui donna la nausée. Des bougies blanches avaient été déposées un peu partout et la salle avait été parsemée de lys blancs. Le sang des victimes avait servi à écrire un message qui le saisit d'effroi. Il s'approcha de Caitlin qui était en train de prendre des notes.

« -Il devient de plus en plus instable et violent, murmura sa collègue d'une voix tremblante, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il fera si… si…

-Nous n'en sommes pas là, Caitlin, la tranquillisa-t-il, et nous allons faire notre possible pour que cela n'arrive pas.

Russell s'approcha du mur où une simple phrase avait été inscrite, mais elle était amplement suffisante pour le faire frémir d'horreur.

_Tu es à moi, je te trouverai. _

L'agent Davies soupira. Ils étaient venus à Bâton Rouge pour suivre une piste et peut-être découvrir l'identité de ce tueur en série, mais c'était lui qui les avait retrouvés. Cette tuerie avait eu lieu quelques heures après leur arrivée à Bâton Rouge pour attirer leur attention, enfin, plus précisément celle d'Edward qu'il s'échinait à contacter. Leur homme devenait de plus en plus frustré de ne pas voir leur supérieur, car Russell était certain qu'il étudiait chacun de leur déplacement et sa colère devenait de plus en plus grande en ne remarquant pas la présence d'Edward dans leur rang.

-Il a fait toute cette mise en scène après avoir tué les victimes, annonça Caitlin, d'après le légiste, les hommes sont morts en premier, une balle dans la tête. Par contre, comme à son habitude, il a pris son temps pour tuer les femmes. Les deux femmes sont mortes lentement et douloureusement, 35 coups de couteaux pour la plus jeune et 29 pour la plus âgée. Ça correspond à son mode opératoire.

-Oui, murmura Russell. »

L'agent fédéral sortit du pub d'un pas pressé, sa nausée étant devenue insupportable. Il inspira une grande bouffée d'air frais et fit quelques pas avant d'aller s'adosser contre sa voiture. Il était allé chercher Edward, il était allé chercher ce jeune homme sur les bancs de l'Université, s'il n'y était pas allé, ce jeune garçon aurait pu poursuivre ses études et devenir avocat comme il le souhaitait pour défendre les plus démunis. Edward avait toujours eu l'âme d'un preux chevalier, cela l'avait toujours fait sourire, et même après toutes les atrocités auxquelles il avait été confronté, il avait gardé ce trait de caractère. Russell sourit en repensant au jeune homme un brin timide, mais tellement perspicace qui l'avait abordé à la fin de sa conférence. Discrètement, il l'avait testé au cours du repas qu'ils avaient partagé et il avait été surpris par la compréhension instinctive qu'avait ce jeune homme du comportement humain. Sans avoir pris un seul cours, sans avoir été sur le terrain, il comprenait et analysait comme un profiler, quelques mois de pratiques et il deviendrait sûrement l'un des meilleurs. Russell l'avait quitté en lui laissant sa carte ainsi que ses coordonnées personnelles. Il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles du jeune homme durant des mois jusqu'à ce qu'il le croise au détour d'un couloir dans les bureaux de Quantico lors d'une visite d'un groupe de stagiaires. Il l'avait extrait du groupe et emmené dans la section réservée aux profilers. Depuis ce jour, il ne l'avait pas lâché et avait observé chacun de ses progrès, chacune de ses victoires, devenant rapidement l'un des plus jeunes superviseurs d'équipe. Ce poste aurait dû être le sien, mais il se trouvait trop vieux et surtout Edward serait meilleur dans ce rôle-là, il n'avait pas la patience et les talents de négociateurs du jeune homme, il s'emportait parfois trop facilement face aux forces de l'ordre qui n'appréciaient pas leur venue et freinaient leurs investigations.

Russell sortit de ses pensées quand Caitlin le rejoignit, sa jeune coéquipière semblait aussi lasse que lui. Il l'informait en quelques mots qu'ils partaient pour Seattle. Comme il s'y attendait, elle protesta. Il la fit taire d'un signe de la main. Le tueur se rapprochait bien trop à son goût d'Edward, Sam n'était pas une protection suffisante, même s'il était sûr que l'ancien Marines donnerait sa vie pour Edward. L'agent Davies s'approcha des policiers et dit haut et fort qu'ils repartaient à Quantico, il ne tenait pas à faciliter la tâche au tueur qui devait sûrement les épier. Russell mit ses lunettes noires sur son nez avant de grimper dans la Chevrolet Tahoe noire, Caitlin s'installa à ses côtés avant partir pour l'appartement de Mademoiselle Middletown. Une fois à l'intérieur, il accepta la tasse de café que lui servit sa collègue, il allait devoir soigneusement préparer le discours qu'il servirait à Edward s'il ne voulait pas que son supérieur se braque et se lance dans une vendetta dangereuse.

.

* * *

.

Edward était en train de raccrocher son téléphone quand il gara son véhicule devant la villa de ses parents. Il venait d'avoir Russell qui lui apprenait qu'ils arriveraient dans la nuit à Seattle, il leur demanda d'aller se reposer à l'hôtel où demeurait Sam, ils auraient bien le temps de discuter le lendemain et puis il voulait passer un peu de temps avec Stefan après ces deux jours d'absence. Il venait de prendre son sac de voyage et refermait la malle quand il entendit quelqu'un hurler _papa_ avant de sentir deux petits bras enserrer ses jambes. Edward laissa tomber son sac sur le gravier pour prendre dans son fils dans ses bras et couvrir son visage de baisers. Stefan éclata de rire tout en tentant de lui rendre ses baisers. Un gros câlin en plus, il ramassa son sac et son fils dans ses bras pour gagner le perron où ses parents les attendaient. Après les avoir salué, il rejoignit sa chambre, Stefan accroché sur son dos qui lui racontait sa journée. Arrivé dans sa chambre, il se délesta d'un geste brusque de son fils en le balançant sur le lit. Son enfant éclata de rire avant de s'asseoir en tailleur pour le regarder défaire sa valise.

« -Tu pars plus, hein, papa ?

-Non, pas pour le moment, mon cœur. Tu m'aides à ranger mes affaires ?

-Voui !

Stefan sauta au pied du lit et Edward lui donna sa trousse de toilette que le petit garçon se dépêcha d'aller la ranger dans la salle de bain.

-Encore !

Edward sourit et lui donna une chemise sale que Stefan, au lieu d'aller la mettre dans la panière en linge, noua autour de ses épaules avant de se prendre pour un super héros. Il l'observa faire le pitre jusqu'à ce que sa mère ne les appelle pour dîner. Il récupéra sa chemise qu'il mit avec le reste de linge sale et fit un détour par la buanderie avant de rejoindre la cuisine, Stefan sur ses talons. Il installa son fils sur le sèche-linge et le laissa mesurer la quantité de lessive pendant qu'il mettait le linge dans l'appareil. Une fois la machine en route, ils rejoignirent la cuisine pour voir que ses parents s'étaient installés sur la terrasse. Ils s'assirent avec eux et Esmé ne tarda pas à les servir.

-Ton voyage s'est bien passé ? Questionna son père d'un ton distrait.

-Oui.

-Alors, vous allez bientôt avoir terminé ? S'enquit sa mère avec espoir.

-Malheureusement, non. Alors, Stefan, tu as aidé mamie à préparer le repas ?

-Voui, me suis fait bobo ! Pleurnicha son fils en lui mettant sous le nez son index enroulé dans un petit pansement.

-Comment as-tu fait ça ? Demanda Edward en déposant un baiser sur le pansement.

-Ai voulu couper les carottes.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Esmé, il a attrapé le couteau alors que j'avais le dos tourné.

-Ce n'est pas grave, maman, le rassura-t-il, Stefan sait très bien qu'il n'a pas le droit de toucher aux couteaux, n'est-ce pas jeune homme ?

-Voui, murmura le petit-garçon.

-Maintenant, tu sais pourquoi, tu aurais pu te faire beaucoup plus mal ! Donc, tu n'y toucheras plus, est-ce clair ?

-Voui, papa, acquiesça Stefan d'un air penaud.

-Maintenant, mange tes légumes !

Stefan souffla bruyamment et il vit du coin de l'œil ses parents esquisser un sourire amusé qu'ils dissimulèrent rapidement.

-Jasper a téléphoné, il aimerait que tu le rappelles, l'informa son père.

-Je le ferai, dit-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien pour lui faire comprendre qu'il respecterait sa parole.

-Alice et lui n'ont toujours pas trouvé de maison, soupira Esmé.

-Pourquoi cela t'attriste-t-il ? Questionna Edward. Tu sais bien qu'Alice est plutôt difficile.

-Ta sœur n'est pas difficile, corrigea Carlisle, elle sait juste ce qu'elle veut.

-Ouais, ricana-t-il, et s'est toujours la fifille à son papa.

Sa mère se joignit à lui quand il rit en voyant son père bougonner quelques mots dans sa barbe avant de prendre une gorgée de vin pour se donner une contenance.

-En fait, je pense que s'ils s'installaient dans une belle maison, peut-être serais-je à nouveau grand-mère ? Songea sa mère avec un sourire évident.

-Rose et Emmett ont bien une maison, mais ils n'ont pas encore fait de toi une grand-mère, remarqua Edward.

-Ils essaient, lui apprit Carlisle, mais ce n'est pas évident.

-Oh, je l'ignorais, murmura-t-il.

-Je suis sûre qu'ils y parviendront, assura Esmé, Rosalie est née pour être mère, elle a ça dans le sang.

-Ce qui explique qu'elle supporte mon frère !

-Edward ! Le tança Esmé.

-La pauvre, je n'ose imaginer le travail avec deux enfants !

-Carlisle ! Enfin, Emmett n'es pas aussi puéril que ça ! Il est juste taquin et joueur !

Sa mère se leva pour aller chercher la suite du repas, les défiant du regard d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

-Elle croit vraiment ce qu'elle dit ? S'amusa Edward.

-Esmé s'est toujours montrée très indulgente quand il s'agit de ses fils, un peu comme moi avec Alice, lui rappela son père.

Esmé revint avec le rôti froid et s'empara aussitôt de son assiette pour le servir. Edward fronça les sourcils quand il vit sa mère servir son fils et lui mettre une bonne dose de Ketchup et de mayonnaise dans le coin de son assiette.

-Maman, soupira-t-il.

-Et bien quoi ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'aime pas trop la viande froide, au moins comme ça, il la mange.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel sous le regard conquérant de son fils, cependant, ce dernier se tassa quelque peu sur sa chaise quand il le vit fixer ses légumes.

-Tu as intérêt à manger tes carottes, jeune homme !

-Mais, papa, elles m'ont fait bobo !

-Bien essayé, sourit Edward, tu les manges ou pas de dessert ! Et on ne souffle pas !

Stefan lui lança un regard noir avant de prendre une bouchée de carottes. Ils terminèrent de manger tranquillement, puis, Stefan demanda à aller regarder un peu la télévision. Après lui avoir fait lever son assiette, Edward l'autorisa à aller regarder un dessin animé. Il discuta un peu avec ses parents avant d'imiter son fils et de le rejoindre sur le canapé. Stefan vint aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras. Edward caressait tendrement le bras de son fils quand il sentit son téléphone portable vibrer dans sa poche. Il le prit et lut le message de Russell qui lui annonçait qu'ils étaient en chemin. Carlisle et Esmé ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Son père posa une main sur son épaule et Esmé prit sa place auprès de Stefan. Il suivit Carlisle dans son bureau.

-Comment vas-tu ? Questionna son père une fois la porte refermée.

-Ça va.

-Enlève ton tee-shirt que je puisse m'en assurer, insista Carlisle.

Edward soupira, mais obéit tout de même. Il enleva son tee-shirt et son père lui désigna son canapé sur lequel il s'étendit.

-Tes cicatrices sont pratiquement toutes refermées, dit le médecin avant d'ôter le bandage et de palper son torse, as-tu mal ?

-Un peu, mais c'est supportable.

-Je voudrais quand même que tu prennes le temps de faire une radiographie de contrôle pour m'assurer que tes côtes ont bien consolidées, mais ça me semble en bonne voie. Tu peux arrêter les antibiotiques, tu prends combien d'antalgiques ?

-Un ou deux par jour, selon la douleur.

-Et les somnifères ?

-Tous les soirs, murmura-t-il.

-Très bien, je voudrais que tu en discutes avec Jasper lors de votre prochaine séance, il ajustera ton traitement.

-D'accord.

-Aurais-tu… Aurais-tu d'autres blessures ?

Edward haussa un sourcil, surpris par la question, mais aussi par le ton légèrement tremblant de son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Questionna-t-il mal à l'aise. Tu as vu toutes mes blessures.

-Oui, bien sûr, murmura Carlisle.

-Bien, merci pour tes soins, mais il se fait tard et je pense que Stefan sera mieux dans son lit pour dormir que sur le canapé.

-Oui. »

Edward quitta le bureau de son père. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte, il entraperçut fugacement une expression qui l'interpella, mais elle disparut si rapidement qu'il se demanda s'il n'avait pas rêvé. Pourquoi Carlisle ressentirait-il autant de peine et surtout une telle colère, oui, il lui semblait avoir vu une lueur de rage dans les prunelles bleutées de son père. Edward se morigéna, il était fatigué et devait se faire des idées. Il descendit au salon où Stefan dormait dans les bras de sa mère. Il remercia cette dernière et l'embrassa avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras pour le porter dans son lit. Il croisa son père dans le couloir qui les embrassa tous les deux avant de rejoindre Esmé. Edward déshabilla Stefan avant de le coucher, le petit-garçon prit son doudou contre lui sans pour autant se réveiller. Il sourit, son fils était vraiment épuisé. Edward retourna dans sa chambre et alla prendre une douche en ayant enfin l'autorisation. Il savoura le contact de l'eau sur son corps. Après s'être rincé, il prit une grande serviette pour se sécher avant de jeter un coup d'œil aux blessures que son père n'avait jamais vu. Il enfila son pyjama et retourna dans sa chambre, bien décidé à revoir le dossier avant de se coucher. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit que Stefan avait déjà élu domicile dans son lit. La présence de son fils l'empêcha de consulter le dossier. Il s'allongea dans le lit et alluma le téléviseur qui faisait face à sa couche. Au bout d'une demi-heure, il allait se lever pour aller se chercher un thé glacé à la cuisine quand il se rendit compte qu'un verre d'eau et un verre de thé attendaient patiemment sur sa table de chevet. Il ne remercierait jamais assez sa mère pour sa prévoyance. Il but plusieurs gorgées du thé avant de s'installer confortablement contre ses oreillers. La fatigue ne tarda pas à le rattraper, chose étrange car il avait pas mal dormi dans l'avion. Cependant, il avait pas mal d'heures à récupérer depuis la mort de Laila. Alors que le film continuait de défiler à l'écran, il s'endormit, n'entendant pas la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvrait doucement.

.

* * *

.

Bella rentra avec joie dans son appartement. Elle soupira et se laissa tomber sur son canapé. D'un geste peu gracieux, elle ôta ses chaussures tout en les jetant à travers la pièce, elle était épuisée. Cependant, au bout de quelques minutes, elle se releva pour ranger ses affaires et lancer une machine. D'un pas traînant, elle ouvrit son frigo en se demandant ce qu'elle pourrait manger. Une plainte lui échappa quand elle vit qu'hormis un yaourt périmé, son frigo était vide. Alors qu'elle allait se lancer à la recherche des menus de différents traiteur, on sonna à sa porte. La jeune femme s'approcha de cette dernière et jeta un coup d'œil à travers le judas avant d'ouvrir.

« -Jacob ! S'écria-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-J'ai appris que tu étais rentré et je me suis dit que tu aurais peut-être besoin de compagnie, en plus, je ne suis pas venu seul !

-Alors, entre !

Bella sourit en voyant les deux énormes pizzas que portait son ami ainsi que le pack de bières. Jacob se dirigea vers le salon et posa le tout sur la table basse, elle se dépêcha de le rejoindre et d'ouvrir l'un des cartons pour se servir.

-Et bien ! Rigola Jake. Il semble que je sois arrivé au bon moment !

-Ouais, mon frigo est vide et j'avais vraiment pas envie d'aller faire les courses ! Avoua Bella. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Rien de bien passionnant, et puis, c'est toi qui est parti avec Monsieur FBI !

-Monsieur FBI ? Releva Bella surprise.

-Le frangin d'Emmett.

-Il a un nom je te signale, il s'appelle Edward.

-Depuis quand tu es aimable quand tu parles de lui ?

-Et pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? C'est quelqu'un de bien, Jake.

-Tu as changé d'avis à son sujet ? S'étonna son ami.

-Oui et puis il est très doué, j'apprends plein de choses avec lui.

-Comme quoi ?

-Différentes techniques d'interrogatoire, la psychologie des tueurs…

-Bella ! Tu… Tu n'as pas à savoir ce genre de chose !

-Je te rappelle que je suis flic, répliqua Bella d'un ton dur.

-Oui, mais…

-Y'a pas de mais, Jake, et je te conseille de ne pas continuer sur cette voie ou ça risque de mal finir !

-N'empêche que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il t'a emmené avec lui et Emmett ?

-Peut-être parce que contrairement aux autres, il a voulu me donner ma chance ! »

Son ami le regarda avec scepticisme avant de boire une gorgée de bière. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Jacob cessa de vouloir aborder le sujet de l'enquête ou d'Edward étant donné qu'elle l'envoyait plus ou moins bouler à chaque fois. Ils finirent par regarder un film avant que Jake ne rentre chez lui. Alors qu'elle allait se préparer pour la nuit, Bella remarqua qu'elle avait un message sur son répondeur. Elle l'écouta et s'en voulut aussitôt. Charlie lui demandait si elle voulait bien venir demain soir voir avec lui voir Renée, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa mère et cette dernière durant ses quelques phases de lucidité ne cessait de la réclamer. D'un pas lourd, la jeune femme retourna dans sa cuisine pour prendre un pot de glace au chocolat tout en essayant de trouver la force pour aller rendre visite à sa mère.

.

* * *

.

Doucement, ses doigts se posèrent dans le creux du cou du jeune homme endormit. Stefan bougea légèrement, mais ne se réveilla pas. Il enveloppa le petit garçon dans le drap avant de l'éloigner doucement de son père pour pouvoir examiner tranquillement ce dernier et surtout les plaies qu'il avait refusé de lui dévoiler. Edward bougea un peu quand il lui ôta son boxer, mais le somnifère qu'il avait glissé dans son thé était suffisamment fort pour qu'il dorme d'un sommeil de plomb. Son examen terminé et rassuré par l'état de son fils, il le rhabilla avant de remettre Stefan contre son torse et de les border. Il embrassa leurs fronts, puis, il prit le verre de thé pour aller le verser dans le lavabo dans la salle de bain. Il prit ensuite la boîte de somnifère présente sur la tablette près du miroir et retira un comprimé qu'il jeta lui aussi dans le lavabo. Il revint dans la chambre et se figea quand il vit deux émeraudes le fixer avec surprise.

« -Papi ?

-Chut, Stefan, rendors-toi, mon lapin.

-Suis pas un lapin, marmonna son petit-fils d'une voix ensommeillée.

-Pourtant, tu as mangé toutes tes carottes.

Stefan gloussa quelque peu avant de lui tendre les bras. Carlisle le prit contre lui pour le câliner rapidement avant de le reposer dans le lit.

-Il faut faire dodo, maintenant, d'accord ? Dit-il en éteignant le téléviseur.

-Voui. »

Il embrassa une dernière fois son petit-fils avant de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Il croisa Esmé qui fut surprise de le voir sortir de la chambre de leur fils, il prétexta avoir entendu Stefan pleurer, mais s'être trompé. Esmé lui sourit avant de l'embrasser tendrement tout en l'entraînant doucement vers leur chambre et même s'il mourrait d'envie de la suivre, il la stoppa pour se rendre dans son bureau tout en promettant de la rejoindre rapidement. Une fois à l'abri dans son antre, il prit un téléphone portable qu'il gardait caché dans l'un de ses tiroirs habituellement fermé à clef.

« -C'est moi, dit-il simplement, tu as du nouveau ?

-Bâton Rouge.

-C'est tout ?

-Un véritable carnage, mais il demeure insaisissable.

-Je me fiche de savoir comment, mais trouve-le-moi ! Je veux sa tête, c'est clair ?

-Calme-toi, tu…

-Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Pas après ce qu'il a fait ! Tu as 24 heures, sinon, je me calmerai avec la tienne ! »

Il raccrocha en entendant un grognement de colère. Bien entendu, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, mais il avait remarqué qu'il travaillait bien plus vite sous la menace, bien sûr, il ne le lui dirait jamais. Il rangea le téléphone avant de prendre l'arme qui se trouvait dans le tiroir. Il vérifia le barillet avant d'aller faire le tour de la villa pour contrôler que toutes les entrées étaient bien condamnées, puis, il mit en marche l'alarme. Il put enfin regagner son épouse qui l'attendait impatiemment dans leur lit. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en voyant son arme, il s'excusa avant de la ranger dans la table de chevet. Une main agrippa alors fermement sa chemise et il bascula sur le lit où une tigresse lui bondit dessus.

.

* * *

.

Bientôt, bientôt, il allait le revoir. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi il n'avait pas répondu à ses messages. Le FBI le traquait toujours, mais pas lui, pourquoi ? Son équipe le cherchait à Bâton Rouge, il s'était souvenu, amusé, qu'une de ses fausses identités venait de cette ville. Ils étaient arrivés, mais il n'était pas parmi eux. Où était-il ? Il ne voulait pas se montrer ? Il ne voulait pas lui parler ? Très bien, il allait le forcer à se montrer, à reprendre le jeu ! Il avait commis un massacre dans un pub, pour lui, pour attirer son attention ! Mais rien… Pourquoi ? Il avait été le seul à lui résister, il était le seul à l'avoir défié, à lui avoir échappé ! Il ne pouvait pas ignorer le lien puissant qui les unissait, non, il ne le pouvait pas ! Il soupira, ayant hâte de le retrouver, de l'avoir à nouveau près de lui, tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'embarquement. Ils retournaient à Quantico, il les suivait, rêvant du moment où il le retrouverait, où ils seraient enfin réunis...

.


	6. Chapter 6

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Et oui, encore une fois, je suis à la bourre, mais j'ai eu du travail par-dessus la tête et je suis crevée….

Pardon de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews qui me motivent et me font super plaisir ! Merci énormément pour tous vos petits ou longs mots ! Merci !

J'espère que je vais enfin avoir un peu plus de temps pour moi et donc aussi à vous consacrer. Bref, voilà le nouveau chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 6 : Le dîner**

.  
.

Edward descendit précipitamment les escaliers menant à la cuisine, il avait eu du mal à se réveiller, il n'avait même pas entendu son réveil sonner ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine, sa mère lui sourit tout en lui tendant une tasse de café. Il la remercia par un baiser avant d'observer les alentours à la recherche de son fils.

« -Ton père l'a emmené pêcher, l'informa Esmé en lui beurrant un bagel.

-Vous auriez dû me réveiller, j'aurais aimé l'embrasser avant d'aller travailler.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ton fils, il était plus que ravi de quitter la chambre sur la pointe des pieds après t'avoir fait un gros bisou sur la joue.

-Ils sont allés pêcher où ? Questionna-t-il en mordant dans son petit pain.

-Près de la réserve Quileute. »

Edward acquiesça tout en prenant rapidement son petit-déjeuner, puis, il embrassa sa mère avant de monter dans sa voiture pour prendre la direction du Commissariat de Seattle. Tout en conduisant, il appuya sur le nom de son père qui apparaissait sur l'écran de son téléphone. Son oreillette en place, il entendit les sonneries s'écouler sans que son père ne décroche. Un peu dépité de ne pas avoir pu parler à son fils, il raccrocha en se disant que Carlisle avait dû mettre son téléphone en silencieux pour qu'ils puissent pêcher tranquillement. Edward arriva enfin devant le Commissariat où il se gara. Tout en entrant dans le bâtiment, il envoya un texto à son père pour lui demander de l'appeler quand il aurait ce message, il avait vraiment envie d'avoir Stefan en ligne, il s'en voulait de ne pas s'être réveillé à temps pour l'embrasser ! Alors qu'il entrait dans la salle principale du Commissariat, il releva le nez de son téléphone juste à temps pour éviter de percuter Russell.

« -Ah ! Te voilà ! S'écria son collègue visiblement soulagé. Tu es en retard !

-Bonjour, Russell, je vais bien, merci, toi aussi ? Lança-t-il d'un ton sarcastique.

-Ne lui en voulez pas Monsieur, intervint Caitlin en venant l'étreindre, c'est une vieille mère poule avec nous ! En tout cas, vous avez meilleure mine !

-Merci, Caitlin.

-Désolé, marmonna Russell, mais tu ne nous as pas habitué à être en retard.

-Que veux-tu il fallait bien que ça m'arrive une fois ? Dit-il en serrant son ami dans ses bras, à vrai dire, je ne me suis pas réveillé.

Une fois tous réunis, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle qui leur servait de QG et où Bella et ses collègues se trouvaient déjà.

-Bonjour, la salua-t-il.

-Alors, Cullen, on a pas entendu son réveil ? Se moqua-t-elle doucement.

-Exact, bon, si on se mettait au travail ? Qu'avez-vous découvert à Bâton Rouge ?

-Pas mal de choses, j'ai demandé à Penny de lancer une recherche sur un certain Daniel Richardson, il a été vu en compagnie de Lindsay Middletown à la gare routière quelques heures avant sa mort.

-Comment avez-vous réussi à l'identifier ? Questionna Bella.

Edward observa le cliché de l'homme de la caméra de surveillance de la gare routière et qui montrait un homme à tout point semblable à celui qui s'était présenté à la bibliothèque.

-Nous avons une chance inouïe, admit Caitlin. Apparemment, Mademoiselle Middletown a eu un problème pour payer son billet de bus, selon la caissière, l'individu la rejoignit à cet instant et lui a offert de lui payer un billet d'avion qui leur permettrait d'arriver plus vite à destination. Elle a accepté et alors qu'il refusait l'argent de son billet de bus pour le rembourser, elle l'a menacé en l'appelant par son nom et en lui mettant de force l'argent dans la main. La caissière a heureusement retenu son nom.

-Donc s'il ne s'agit pas d'un nom d'emprunt, nous avons donc enfin un suspect, se réjouit Emmett qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Non, ce type n'est pas un suspect, murmura Edward.

-Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer, Monsieur ? Interrogea Sam.

-Simplement parce qu'elle n'est pas effrayée, dit le superviseur en observant les images.

-Mais tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'elle donne spontanément le nom de cet homme alors qu'ils font leur possible pour protéger leur secret ? S'étonna Bella.

-Elle a raison, appuya Caitlin, elle a peut-être voulu nous laisser un indice.

-Non, regardez son visage, demanda Edward.

-Il est parfaitement serein, dit Russell, elle sourit même.

-Et puis, si elle avait réellement laissé échapper le nom de son agresseur, celui-ci aurait eu une réaction violente, hors, il ne bouge pas, ne la menace pas, poursuivit Edward. Ce type n'est pas notre tueur.

-Il apparaît pourtant sur deux scènes de crimes ! Insista Emmett.

-Il faudrait donc qu'on le retrouve pour l'interroger, mais en tant que témoin. Je me demande s'il ne serait pas plutôt une de nos potentielles victimes.

-Et il essayerait de prévenir les autres ? Déduisit Russell.

-Oui.

-Vous avez raison Monsieur ! S'écria Penny qui venait d'apparaître sur l'écran de l'ordinateur. Monsieur Daniel Richardson vit à Wichita, il est ambulancier et à 51 ans. Son parcours était le même que celui des autres victimes, il a été adopté, parents décédés, et toujours un mystérieux organisme qui finance tout avant de disparaitre. Il y'a 6 mois, Monsieur Richardson n'est pas venu travailler. La même nuit sa maison a brûlé dans incendie d'origine criminelle et on a retrouvé sa voiture au fond d'un ravin. La police a mené une enquête, ses comptes bancaires avaient été vidés, mais ils n'ont rien trouvé de plus et ont donc classé l'affaire.

-Il a disparu peu avant la mort de notre première victime, releva Edward.

-Oui, affirma Penny, j'ai même trouvé quelque chose de plus intéressant ! Il a passé un coup de fil de son appartement à Monsieur Dunt quelques heures avant que lui et sa famille ne soient tués.

-Il a tenté de les prévenir du danger, comprit Russell, mais comment savait-il ?

-On peut supposer qu'ils ont essayé de s'en prendre à lui, mais qu'il leur a échappé ? Estima Caitlin.

-Ça me parait peu probable, murmura Edward. En tout cas, notre seul témoin va être difficile à retrouver.

-Peut-être pas tant que ça, le contredit Penny.

-Aurais-tu fait des miracles ? Lui demanda le superviseur.

-Pour vous, Monsieur, je serais prête à décrocher la lune, plaisanta l'analyste, le billet que s'apprêtait à acheter Mademoiselle Middletown était pour Dallas, mais ce n'était qu'une étape sur son voyage, elle avait prévu de continuer son voyage après un arrêt d'une journée dans cette ville.

-Ce qui laisse supposer qu'un des leurs vit à Dallas, supposa Caitlin, quelle est donc la destination finale ?

-Seattle, annonça Penny, et je suis prête à parier que Monsieur Richardson ne va pas tarder à arriver chez vous.

-Penny, fais circuler son signalement à tous les aéroports, les gares ferroviaires ainsi que les routières, on doit le retrouver ! Ordonna Edward. Bon, on se divise en groupes pour aller sur place. Attention, que les choses soient claires, si vous apercevez notre témoin, vous prévenez un membre de mon équipe, ne tentez pas de l'approcher.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Questionna Jacob.

-Parce que nous devons gagner sa confiance et…

-Vous pensez que nous n'en sommes pas capables ? S'énerva l'officier Black.

-Nous avons plus d'expérience dans ce domaine et je ne veux surtout pas que nous le fassions fuir, nous tenons là une chance inespérée d'avancer dans cette affaire qui nous dépasse tous, donc, je compte sur chacun d'entre vous pour mettre son égo de côté et pour agir dans l'intérêt de tous, suis-je assez clair ?

-Tout à fait, Edward, l'appuya son frère, et si j'apprends que l'un d'entre vous n'a pas suivi les ordres de l'agent Cullen, je lui botterai moi-même les fesses, compris ? »

Tous les officiers de police hochèrent la tête. Puis, à son signal, tout le monde se dirigea vers une voiture pour se rendre aux différents points qu'ils devaient surveiller. Edward monta dans son Chevrolet Tahoe. Sans un mot, Russell prit place à ses côtés pendant que Bella et Emmett s'installaient dans une voiture de police qui les suivait. Le superviseur prit la direction de l'aéroport tout en repensant à ce que Penny leur avait dit. Une fois sur place, il contacterait l'agent Masser qui travaillait à l'antenne du FBI de Dallas pour qu'il enquête et essaie de découvrir ce que Lindsay Middeltown et Daniel Richardson avaient prévu de faire à Dallas. S'ils allaient vraiment mettre en garde l'une des personnes présentes sur la photo, il était prêt à parier sa carrière que Richardson avait tenté de rencontrer cette personne. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le volant, il lui tardait de les retrouver pour les protéger des tueurs.

Cependant, autre chose le tracassait, il n'avait toujours parlé à personne du dessin qu'il avait trouvé chez Léa Andrews à Minneapolis. Il soupira. Il ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Il y avait trop de choses qui concordaient, d'abord l'emblème des Cullen, puis, la destination finale de Middletown et Richardson, Seattle. Tout le ramenait à sa famille que ce soit ces quelques indices ou son instinct qui ne cessait de le lui hurler, mais pour quelle raison ? Son père était un tranquille et réputé médecin et sa mère une décoratrice d'intérieur renommée qui avait mis de côté son activité professionnelle pour s'occuper des siens. Non, ça ne collait pas. Il devait faire fausse route. Pourtant, son instinct ne cessait de lui rappeler un détail qui l'interpellait depuis de nombreuses années. Carlisle. Son père était la seule personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à cerner, il n'arrivait pas à lire en lui comme il le faisait avec Emmett, Bella ou même Russell, cela avait été dur pour ce dernier, mais il y était parvenu, mais pas avec Carlisle.

« -A quoi penses-tu pour avoir une mine aussi grave ? L'interrogea doucement Russell.

-Je pensais à notre affaire.

-Et ?

-Il ne faut pas qu'on le loupe, on doit absolument le retrouver.

-Tout est mis en œuvre en ce sens, le tranquillisa Russell qui l'observait toujours avec attention, que me caches-tu ?

-Je ne te cache rien, contredit Edward en se garant dans le parking de l'aéroport.

-Oh, que si, sinon, tu m'aurais déjà questionné sur notre présence à Bâton Rouge, assura Russell, alors que se passe-t-il ? Serait-ce cette jeune policière qui te rend si soucieux ?

-Bella ? S'écria-t-il d'une voix un peu trop aiguë à son goût.

-Bella, ça lui va bien. Alors ?

-Alors quoi ? C'est la meilleure amie de ma sœur, mon frère la considère comme sa cadette et mes parents l'aiment comme une fille, j'essaie juste d'être agréable avec elle comme elle fait pratiquement partie de la famille, répondit Edward d'une voix qu'il jugea trop sur la défensive.

-Mais bien sûr, sourit Russell en descendant de la voiture, et tu la considères donc comme une sœur ?

-Oui, murmura-t-il en faisant le tour de la voiture, sa sacoche à la main.

L'agent Davies sourit avant d'avancer vers l'aéroport. Edward soupira et enfila ses lunettes de soleil avant de lui emboîter le pas.

-Tu sais, dit doucement Russell, tu as le droit d'être heureux. »

Le jeune homme lança un regard noir à son ami par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil avant de les repositionner correctement pour qu'il ne remarque pas son trouble. Une fois dans le hall, ils furent rejoints par Bella et Emmett qui accompagnés d'autres officiers allèrent se poster aux portes d'arrivées. Russell et lui prirent le chemin du poste de sécurité. Après avoir montré leurs plaques, ils entrèrent dans le lieu où des centaines de caméras surveillaient le moindre recoin de l'aéroport. Pendant que l'agent Davies briefait les agents, il s'installa dans un coin et sortit son ordinateur de sa sacoche, rapidement, il lança une recherche au nom de Carlisle Cullen avant de se connecter au réseau de l'aéroport grâce à Penny et de lancer une recherche faciale sur Richardson.

La journée touchait à sa fin quand une équipe vint prendre le relai, Edward rangea son ordinateur et s'étira, il n'aimait pas rester toute la journée assis dans un fauteuil, mais Russell s'était interposé lorsqu'il avait voulu rejoindre les agents sur le terrain, arguant que leur présence au poste central était plus logique. Le superviseur ne l'avait pas contredit et puis, il attendait les résultats de la rechercher concernant son père. Au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient, l'anxiété l'avait étreint, après tout, Carlisle avait le même âge que les victimes. Le poids qui comprimait sa poitrine s'était allégé quand il avait enfin reçu les résultats, rien ne clochait dans le dossier de son père et il n'avait pas été adopté. Il fut soulagé de l'apprendre, mais une nouvelle question le travaillait, pourquoi, alors, Mademoiselle Andrews avait-elle dessiné un lion rugissant ? Etait-ce possible que cela le concernait lui ? L'avait-elle vu lors d'une de ses déclarations télévisées ? Peut-être avait-elle voulu le contacter ? Edward soupira, ses explications étaient un peu tirées par les cheveux. Après tout, il s'agissait peut-être d'une simple coïncidence, tenta-t-il de se convaincre alors qu'ils arrivaient au Commissariat. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux avant de se sentir partir en arrière. Edward se rattrapa contre le mur pour ne pas chuter alors que son fils s'accrochait à ses jambes.

« -Papa !

-Hey, bonhomme ! S'écria-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Papi ! Papi ! Montre-lui ! Ordonna Stefan en s'accrochant à son cou.

-Stefan ! Gronda Edward. Parle correctement à grand-père !

-Pardon, s'excusa l'enfant, papi peux-tu montrer à papa les photos, s'il-te-plaît ?

Carlisle s'approcha avec en main un appareil photo numérique, Edward se pencha pour regarder des photos de leur journée de pêche. Son fils souriait tout en lui racontant avec beaucoup de détails leur journée, le nombre de poissons qu'ils avaient attrapé et les sandwichs de mamie qu'ils avaient mangé les pieds dans l'eau.

-Une zournée d'hommes ! Conclut son fils en arborant un petit air fier.

-Mais qui avons-nous là ? S'écria Caitlin. Hello, jeune homme.

-Bonzour, Caitlin.

Edward laissa son fils se pencher pour qu'il plaque un baiser sonore sur la joue de sa coéquipière, Stefan quitta définitivement ses bras quand il vit Russell pour aller dans ceux de son ami.

-Il a été sage ? Demanda Edward à son père tout en regardant Stefan parler avec animation à Russell.

-Oui, même s'il a voulu faire un plongeon depuis la barque, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu à tes appels, mais j'avais oublié de charger mon téléphone et je ne m'en suis rendu compte que sur le chemin du retour après l'avoir branché. Alors, on a décidé de passer te faire un coucou. Votre affaire avance ?

-Ouais, d'ailleurs, je peux te dire deux mots ?

Son père parut étonné par sa requête, mais il le suivit tout de même vers la salle de repos qui était vide. Edward referma la porte derrière eux.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Tu veux un café ou autre chose ?

-Non, merci.

Edward prit un soda dans le distributeur et vint s'asseoir autour de la table, il fit signe à son père de s'installer sur la chaise qui lui faisait face.

-Tu me sembles bien cérémonieux, qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu connais Paul Cunnigham ?

-Paul Cunnigham, tu dis ? Répéta son père en fronçant les sourcils.

Edward se concentra, examinant chaque mimique, chaque détail du visage de son père, mais il ne nota rien d'anormal.

-Oui, enfin, connaître est un bien grand mot, répondit son père.

-Tu lui as tout de même trouvé une place comme homme d'entretien à l'Hôpital, lui rappela-t-il doucement.

-C'est vrai, mais pourquoi ces questions ? Et d'où, toi, le connais-tu ? Questionna son père en le fixant de ses yeux perçants.

-C'est la victime de Portland.

Les traits de son père se crispèrent sous l'effet de la surprise, il avait quelque peu pâli et Edward s'en voulut de s'être montré aussi direct.

-Ça va, papa ?

-Euh, oui, tu… Il est mort ?

-Oui, je suis désolé. Ton nom est apparu quand nous parlions avec des SDF, ce sont eux qui nous ont dit que tu lui avais trouvé du travail. Pourquoi, papa ?

-Pourquoi ? La raison ne te semble pas évidente ? Il vivait dans la rue, j'ai voulu l'aider.

-Je comprends, papa, mais pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un autre ? Il n'est pas le seul SDF qui croise ton chemin et pourtant c'est le seul à qui tu trouves un travail ?

-Je ne sais pas, je… J'imagine que son histoire m'a touché.

Edward observa attentivement son père, il voyait qu'il était bouleversé par ce qu'il venait de lui apprendre.

-Pourquoi m'interroges-tu ? Questionna soudain Carlisle.

-Ce n'est pas un interrogatoire, juste une discussion entre nous. Ses amis nous ont dit qu'il était un peu instable et surtout paranoïaque, ça ne t'a pas inquiété de l'embaucher dans une structure comme un Hôpital ?

-Monsieur Cunnigham n'a jamais montré des signes de paranoïa devant moi, es-tu sûr qu'ils n'ont pas exagéré ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Et sinon, vous allez arrêter les ordures qui ont fait ça ?

-On y travaille, papa.

-Je suis soulagé que vous ayez des pistes, confia son père. Heureusement que des personnes aident les forces de l'ordre.

-Oui, les témoins sont précieux, murmura Edward.

L'agent du FBI était mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire, discret certes, mais un interrogatoire tout de même. Une lueur inquiétante brûla dans le regard de son père alors qu'un sourire énigmatique se dessinait sur son visage.

-Je suis sûr que bientôt tout sera rentré dans l'ordre, assura Carlisle en se levant mettant ainsi un terme à leur entretien.

-Je le souhaite. »

Son père tendit un bras vers lui et Edward se dépêcha de le rejoindre, Carlisle l'étreignit brièvement et garda un bras autour de ses épaules tout en le guidant vers la sortie. A peine la porte était-elle franchie, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas posé toutes les questions qu'il souhaitait à son père ! Alors qu'il allait tenter de remédier à cela, Carlisle appela Stefan qui quitta les bras de Russell pour courir vers eux. Son père lui demanda s'il avait terminé et quand il répondit que oui, il interrogea son petit-fils pour savoir avec qui il souhaitait rentrer, Edward ne fut pas étonné d'entendre que Stefan préférait rentrer avec lui. Carlisle les salua et alla embrasser Emmett avant de partir. Ne souhaitant pas rester très longtemps au Commissariat avec Stefan, Edward salua son équipe, Russell prenait la suite des opérations en main pendant que lui ramenait son fils et passait un peu de temps avec lui. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers sa voiture quand il aperçut Bella en train de discuter avec son père, il allait les saluer quand la jeune femme lui lança un regard suppliant avant d'étreindre son bras.

.

* * *

.

Bella sortit du Commissariat d'un pas las, la journée avait été longue et peu concluante. Elle n'avait cessé d'arpenter l'aéroport à la recherche de Monsieur Richardson, la jeune femme ne sentait plus ses pieds. Arrivée au Commissariat, elle se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se retint d'ôter ses chaussures pour masser ses pieds. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit Carlisle accompagné de son petit-fils, le visage de ce dernier s'éclaira dès qu'il aperçut son père. Bella jeta un coup d'œil au père qui prenait son fils dans ses bras, comment pouvait-il avoir l'air aussi frais et dispo ? Ah, oui, Monsieur avait passé sa journée assis sur un fauteuil du PC de sécurité de l'aéroport ! Emmett vint lui dire qu'elle pouvait rentrer chez elle alors qu'Edward et Carlisle s'éloignaient vers la salle de repos. La jeune femme soupira avant de prendre son sac et de saluer d'un geste de la main ses collègues et les agents du FBI qui semblaient être autant sous le charme du fils que du père. Bella allait se diriger vers on véhicule quand elle aperçut son père. La jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre inférieur et tritura nerveusement la anse de son sac à main, elle avait complètement oublié que Charlie voulait qu'elle l'accompagne pour voir Renée.

« -Bonjour.

Son père se pencha pour l'embrasser et Bella lui rendit son étreinte en marmonnant un salut.

-On prend ta voiture ou la mienne ? Questionna Charlie qui se renfrogna en voyant sa mine hésitante. Bella, ne me dis pas que tu ne viens pas ?

-Je…, bafouilla la jeune femme en cherchant une échappatoire qu'elle aperçut soudain et tira vers elle, je suis désolée, ça m'était complètement sortie de l'esprit et j'ai invité Edward et Stefan à dîner.

Edward lui jeta un coup d'œil perdu avant d'acquiescer du chef en voyant sa mine suppliante.

-Je viendrais avec toi la prochaine fois, assura Bella face au regard déçu de son père.

-Tu avais déjà dit ça la dernière fois, Bella, il faudra bien qu'un jour ou l'autre tu l'affrontes.

Bella acquiesça doucement de la tête et s'agrippa un peu plus fermement au bras d'Edward qui ne dit rien. Son père lui sourit pourtant tendrement avant de s'éloigner après leur avoir souhaité une bonne soirée. Elle regarda sa voiture s'éloigner tout en lui faisant un petit signe de la main, puis, elle se tourna vers Edward qui devait sûrement attendre des explications.

-Ça va aller ? Lui demanda doucement ce dernier.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle avant d'inspirer profondément et de leur sourire. Bien ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez envie de manger ?

-Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de…

-Si ! Le coupa-t-elle. Il me semble que je t'avais promis un repas à notre retour et ce soir ce serait parfait, enfin, si tu n'as rien prévu d'autre ?

-Non, non.

-Par contre, il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses, avoua la jeune femme en repensant à son frigo vide.

-Alors, allons-y !

Edward passa un bras dans son dos pour la guider vers sa voiture alors que de l'autre, il tenait fermement Stefan qui s'accrochait au cou de son père tout en lui jetant des petits regards en coin. Une fois dans la voiture, elle indiqua le chemin à Edward pour se rendre au petit supermarché se trouvant au coin de sa rue. Elle avait pratiquement acheté tout ce qui lui fallait quand elle se rendit compte que les deux garçons ne la suivaient pas. Elle commença à les chercher et les trouva finalement au rayon des jouets.

-Allez, Stefan, pressa doucement Edward, il faut choisir.

Le petit-garçon regardait attentivement trois jouets qui étaient posés sur le sol devant lui, hésitant visiblement sur lequel prendre. L'enfant se tourna vers son père pour lui offrir une moue attendrissante qui la fit sourire, si cela n'avait tenu qu'à elle, les trois jouets seraient déjà dans le caddie.

-J'ai dit deux Stefan, répéta patiemment Edward, maintenant, dépêche-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

L'enfant finit par se pencher et prendre la panoplie complète du petit médecin ainsi que le livre de coloriage délaissant les petits soldats.

-Z'ai pas de feutres, murmura Stefan.

-Ils sont chez papi et mamie ? Comprit Edward.

Stefan hocha la tête d'un air chagriné. La jeune femme essaya de se rappeler si elle en avait mais à part quelques stylos, elle ne possédait ni crayons de couleur, ni feutres.

-Que penses-tu de cette boîte ? Interrogea le père en attrapant un paquet d'une dizaine de feutres. Ça ira ?

-Voui !

-Parfait, allez, allons maintenant retrouver Bella !

Edward prit la main que lui tendait Stefan et ils se dirigèrent vers elle. L'aîné des Cullen se proposa de pousser le caddie et aussitôt Stefan voulut s'installer dans celui-ci. Arrivé en caisse, Edward l'aida à ranger ses achats et avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, il avait tout payé.

-Ça ne va pas se passer comme ça, Cullen ! Prévint-elle en prenant un air menaçant.

-Tu cuisines, alors, il me semble normal de payer les courses, exposa-t-il simplement.

-Je te signale qu'il y a aussi mes courses pour quelques jours !

-Oh, vraiment ?

Bella voulut ouvrir la bouche pour protester, mais le sourire en coin que lui offrit le superviseur la fit taire. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la voiture pour ranger leurs achats. Stefan toujours installé dans le caddie ne cessait de la fixer d'un regard de plus en plus noir, elle tenta de lui sourire ou de le questionner sur ses jeux, mais rien ne sembla dérider l'enfant. Edward l'installa dans son siège auto que Carlisle lui avait laissé et elle monta à l'avant pendant que le jeune père allait ramener le caddie.

-Dis-moi, Stefan, qu'aimerais-tu manger ? Demanda-t-elle.

N'ayant aucune réponse, elle se tourna dans son siège pour fixer le petit garçon qui avait croisé ses bras sur son torse et l'observait avec un air de défi. Loin de se décourager, elle lui sourit à nouveau avant de faire une nouvelle tentative.

-Quel est ton plat préféré ? Si tu me le dis, je pourrais te le préparer.

-Et bien, Stefan, tu as perdu ta langue ? Questionna Edward en s'installant derrière le volant. Bien, je crois que ce jeune homme raffolerait d'une bonne assiette d'épinards.

-Des épinards ? Répéta Bella surprise.

La jeune femme aperçut le regard rieur d'Edward, cependant, celui-ci se fana quand il vit Stefan se tasser dans son siège et se mettre à regarder ostensiblement par la fenêtre.

-Des lasagnes, il adore manger des lasagnes, dit Edward en démarrant.

Bella se réinstalla correctement sur son siège. La jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, elle aurait dû attendre le week-end pour les inviter, car il était clair que Stefan avait envie de passer du temps seul avec son père.

-On pourrait remettre ? Proposa doucement Bella. Stefan ne semble pas très enjoué.

-J'ai vu, souffla Edward en jetant un coup d'œil à son fils à travers le rétroviseur, mais je suis sûr qu'il ira mieux dès qu'il aura goûté tes lasagnes.

-Je l'espère, murmura la jeune femme, mais n'hésite pas à me dire si tu veux rentrer, je comprendrai tout à fait.

Edward lui sourit. Il paraissait tellement confiant qu'elle aussi se détendit à son tour. Ils ne tardèrent pas à se garer devant son immeuble. Stefan voulut monter dans les bras de son père, mais Edward lui tendit la main, souhaitant l'aider en portant de l'autre des courses. Le petit garçon râla quelque peu, mais son père le calma en lui donnant la poche contenant ses jeux. Ils montèrent chez elle. Edward et Stefan restèrent un instant dans l'entrée, ne sachant pas trop où aller. La pièce principale était immense, elle se dessinait dans des couleurs claires rehaussées par quelques touches de chocolat, d'ambre ou d'ocre. Près de l'entrée se trouvait la cuisine entourée par un bar qui la séparait du coin salle à manger lui faisant face et sur la droite de ce dernier, il y avait le salon. Edward déposa les provisions qu'il portait dans la cuisine, Stefan le suivait, une de ses petites mains accrochée au pantalon de son père.

-Pourquoi ne pas aller jouer dans le salon pendant que je prépare le repas ? Proposa la jeune femme.

-Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas un peu d'aide ? On peut être de bons commis, assura Edward.

-Non, ça ira.

Edward acquiesça et aussitôt Stefan prit la main de son père pour l'entraîner dans le salon où il le fit asseoir sur le canapé. A peine le jeune homme était-il installé, que Stefan grimpa sur ses genoux. Edward prit alors son fils dans ses bras et lui fit un gros câlin. Puis, ensemble, ils déballèrent la panoplie du médecin et Stefan se fit un devoir d'ausculter son papa.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Questionna Bella tout en surveillant la cuisson de sa sauce. Stefan, j'ai du jus de pomme, du jus d'orange, du jus d'ananas ou un soda, que veux-tu ?

-Du soda !

-Stefan, souffla doucement Edward.

-Un zus de pomme, murmura l'enfant.

Bella acquiesça et prit un verre pour y verser du jus de pomme, elle allait porter la boisson au petit garçon quand Edward la stoppa d'un geste.

-Stefan ?

L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil à son père qui le fixait avec insistance, Stefan souffla discrètement avant de relever la tête pour la regarder.

-S'il-te-plaît, finit par ajouter Stefan.

-Tiens, dit-elle en donnant le verre au petit garçon.

-Merchi.

A peine avait-il son verre en main que l'enfant bu quelques gorgées avant de le poser sur la table basse pour reprendre son stéthoscope en plastique qu'il posa un peu partout sur le torse de son père.

-Tu veux un verre de vin ou une bière ? Lui proposa Bella.

-Une bière, s'il-te-plaît, accepta Edward.

-Monsieur z'entends pas votre cœur ! Déclara d'un ton sérieux Stefan en retirant son stéthoscope.

-Oh et c'est grave Docteur ? S'écria l'agent du FBI en jouant le jeu.

-Une piqûre et ça devrait aller mieux ! Le rassura son fils en prenant un ton condescendant.

-Oui, mais, moi j'ai peur des piqûres, Docteur !

-Faut pas, t'auras une sucette après, assura son fils en lui tapotant la joue comme pour l'encourager.

-Une sucette ? Je ne savais pas que les Docteurs donnaient des friandises, s'amusa Edward. Le Docteur Matthews t'en donne une quand tu es sage ?

-Non, il me donne un bonbon, mais papi oui !

-Papi ?

Bella qui revenait avec la bière fronça les sourcils en voyant l'air surpris d'Edward.

-Quand papi a-t-il bien pu te donner une sucette après t'avoir fait une piqûre ? S'enquit son invité.

-Tout à l'heure, répondit distraitement Stefan en préparant sa seringue.

-C'est pour ça que tu as voulu jouer au docteur ce soir, parce que papi t'a soigné aujourd'hui ?

-Ben voui, remonte ta semise, demanda l'enfant en s'approchant avec la seringue fictive.

-Attends, mon grand, tu me montres où papi t'a fait une piqûre ?

Stefan tendit son bras vers eux, Edward s'approcha pour chercher une quelconque trace, ils n'aperçurent qu'un léger petit point rouge dans le creux de son coude, mais elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il s'agissait de la marque d'une aiguille.

-Tu veux bien me faire ma piqûre et après tu pourrais faire un joli dessin à Bella pour la remercier de nous avoir invité ?

Stefan protesta quelque peu avant de faire la piqûre à son père et de s'installer ensuite autour de la table basse. La jeune femme lui apporta des feuilles de papier vierges.

-Ça te dérange si je passe un coup de fil à mon père, j'aimerais avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

-Non, pas du tout, tu n'as qu'à aller sur le balcon, tu seras plus tranquille.

Edward la remercia avant de sortir. Bella retourna en cuisine pour enfourner ses lasagnes et préparer une salade. L'agent du FBI ne tarda pas à la rejoindre.

-Tu as besoin d'aide ?

-Non, tu as pu avoir Carlisle ?

-Non, il a fait un détour par l'Hôpital et n'était pas encore rentré, mais maman m'a dit que ce matin, elle avait consulté le carnet de santé de Stefan et s'était rendue compte qu'il avait un rappel de vaccin à faire, la date était presque passée. Papa l'a emmené à l'Hôpital pour le lui faire avant qu'ils aillent à leur partie de pêche. Quel idiot ! J'aurais dû m'en apercevoir !

-Hey, tu as pas mal de choses à l'esprit ces derniers temps et puis, ce n'est pas grave, il l'a eu son vaccin.

-Je suis un peu perdu, admit Edward, c'était Laila qui gérait tout ça, elle, elle n'aurait pas oublié de vérifier son carnet de santé.

-Tu comptes t'apitoyer sur ton sort ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je change le menu et on mange des glaces, déclara Bella. Edward, tu n'es pas un mauvais père, il faut juste que tu prennes tes marques. Et puis, pour te rassurer, tu n'as qu'à regarder Stefan, il t'adore littéralement et je pense que c'est le plus important, non ?

-Oui, tu as raison, approuva-t-il en prenant une gorgée de bière.

Edward sourit à la jeune femme et cette dernière se retourna pour prendre une gorgée de vin blanc et dissimuler ainsi la rougeur de ses joues. Elle reposa son verre et attrapa trois assiettes, elle se retourna et se retrouva face à Edward qui voulut lui prendre les assiettes des mains. Tous deux frissonnèrent en sentant le courant électrique qui traversa leurs corps lorsque leurs doigts se touchèrent.

-Laisse-moi t'aider, murmura Edward pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre eux.

-Merci.

Bella lâcha les assiettes et se détourna rapidement pour prendre des couverts ainsi que des verres. La jeune femme inspira profondément pour tenter de calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur. Edward termina de mettre la table pendant qu'elle sortait les lasagnes du four.

-Ça a l'air délicieux, avoua Edward.

-Attends de goûter, souffla Bella en portant le plat chaud sur la table.

La jeune femme partit chercher le saladier pendant que son invité appelait Stefan. L'enfant reboucha le feutre qu'il utilisait avant de rejoindre son père qui le souleva pour l'aider à se laver les mains. Bella récupéra un coussin qu'elle posa sur une chaise pour que Stefan soit à la hauteur de la table. Edward la remercia et installa le petit garçon. La jeune femme prit l'assiette de l'enfant et y mit une portion de lasagnes. Ils s'installèrent et elle servit Edward qui jetait un coup d'œil étonné à son fils.

-Tu ne manges pas ?

Stefan ne répondit pas, préférant écraser ses lasagnes avec sa fourchette. Edward tapota le bras de son fils pour attirer son attention, il prit une bouchée de lasagnes en prenant un air béat.

-Tu devrais les goûter, sinon, je vais toutes les manger ! Prévint Edward. Elles sont vraiment délicieuses, Bella, je pense même qu'elles sont meilleures que celles de mamie Esmé, n'est-ce pas Stefan ?

Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, il était clair que le petit garçon ne souhaitait pas manger ses lasagnes, peut-être Carlisle l'avait-il fait goûter tardivement ? Cependant, les grognements émanant du ventre de l'enfant la détrompèrent.

-Stefan, qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec les lasagnes ? Soupira Edward. Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas les manger ?

-Je peux lui préparer autre chose ? Offrit Bella.

-Non, merci, c'est gentil, la remercia-t-il. Stefan, écoute-moi, Bella a préparé ces lasagnes parce que c'est ton plat préféré, donc à moins que tu ais une bonne raison de ne pas les goûter, tu vas manger ces lasagnes, c'est compris ?

Bella sentit son cœur se serrer, mais elle n'intervint pas quand elle vit la lèvre inférieure de Stefan trembler alors qu'il plantait sa fourchette dans les lasagnes pour les goûter. Le petit garçon avala péniblement sa bouchée, les larmes aux yeux et tout en reniflant bruyamment.

-Edward, murmura la jeune femme, il n'est pas obligé… Je peux lui cuisiner autre chose.

-Non, Bella, tes lasagnes sont délicieuses et je ne vois pas pourquoi Stefan ne les mangerai pas.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et commença à manger tout en surveillant l'enfant qui avalait difficilement une deuxième bouchée. Edward soupira et posa ses couverts sur la table avant de se tourner vers son fils.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-…

-Stefan, écoute si tu n'as pas faim, tu peux très bien aller dormir sur le canapé !

L'enfant ne répondit pas, mais recracha la part de lasagnes qu'il venait de mettre en bouche dans son assiette tout en laissant ses larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

-Ça suffit !

Edward posa sa serviette sur la table et retira celle qui se trouvait autour du cou de son fils, il le prit dans ses bras et alla l'allonger sur le canapé. Le jeune homme prit le doudou de l'enfant pour le lui donner et lui retira ses chaussures.

-Quand tu auras décidé d'être un grand garçon, tu pourras revenir à table, expliqua Edward, en attendant, tu restes ici !

La jeune femme ne pouvait pas voir le visage de Stefan, mais son cœur se serra tout de même. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de l'enfant, certes, il n'avait jamais été très amical avec elle, mais jamais à ce point. Edward revint s'asseoir en face d'elle.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

-Il a pourtant l'air d'avoir faim.

-Il a faim, mais je ne comprends pas son caprice. En temps normal, j'aurais dû l'empêcher de manger à lui seul tout le plat de lasagnes ! Je vais le laisser se calmer.

-Stefan n'a pourtant pas l'air capricieux.

-Contrairement à ce que pas mal de monde semble penser, il a son petit caractère.

-Les chiens ne font pas des chats, lança Bella.

-C'est vrai qu'il me ressemble un peu pour son côté têtu. Quand je me disputais avec Carlisle ou Esmé, je pouvais faire une grève de la faim. Carlisle me menaçait de me mettre sous perfusion si je continuais et je retournais gentiment à table finir mon assiette.

-Espérons que tu n'en arrives pas là, tenta de plaisanter Bella en observant le canapé d'où provenaient toujours les sanglots de l'enfant.

-Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Oui, je t'ai donné l'un de mes défauts, à ton tour, l'invita Edward avec un sourire enjôleur.

-Je dois admettre que je suis moi aussi assez têtue.

-Aïe, on risque d'être en conflit sur…

Edward ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se tut et tourna la tête vers le canapé où Stefan marmonnait des paroles qu'elle ne comprenait. Elle allait demander à Edward ce qu'il avait quand elle remarqua que son invité avait pâli. Il se leva et retourna auprès de Stefan. La jeune femme frémit quand elle entendit le petit garçon appeler sa mère.

-Hey, mon cœur, murmura Edward en prenant l'enfant dans ses bras, tout va bien, chut.

Bella alla récupérer une boîte de mouchoirs en papier qui se trouvait sur le bar pour la porter à Edward. Le jeune homme la remercia d'un sourire, il essuya les joues et moucha son fils pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir du canapé. Aussitôt, elle sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse pour la repousser, Stefan, toujours en larmes, tentait de la chasser.

-Stefan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Bella s'est montrée très gentille avec toi ce qui n'est pas ton cas.

-Je vais aller prendre l'air sur le balcon le temps que tu le calmes, proposa la jeune femme.

-Non, la retint Edward, Stefan, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

Le petit garçon releva ses yeux noyés de larmes vers son père qui caressa ses joues avec ses pouces avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

-Tu te souviens de la conversation que nous avons eu après que maman soit partie au Ciel ?

Stefan ne répondit pas, il sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

-Je t'aime, Stefan, tu es la personne la plus importante de ma vie. J'aimais ta maman, même si nous ne vivions pas ensemble, elle comptait beaucoup pour moi, elle était ma meilleure amie. Je sais que tu ne peux pas tout comprendre parce que tu es un petit garçon, mais personne, tu m'entends, personne ne viendra jamais remplacer ta maman !

Stefan plongea son regard dans celui de son père avant de tourner brièvement la tête vers elle, ses émeraudes en colère étaient tout aussi impressionnantes que celles de son père.

-Hey ! S'exclama Edward en obligeant son fils à l'observer. Tu crois que je n'ai pas vu les regards méchants que tu offrais à Bella ? Ce n'est pas gentil du tout ! Elle t'a fait ton plat préféré et tu l'as remercie ainsi ? Il me semble que maman et moi, nous t'avons mieux élevé que ça, non ?

Stefan baissa la tête. Bella se sentit gênée de voir la honte briller dans ses prunelles. Elle se sentait désolée pour le petit garçon, elle aurait tant aimé que sa maman soit là pour veiller sur lui.

-Peux-tu aller me chercher un verre d'eau, s'il-te-plaît ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Bella se leva et prit son temps pour aller chercher ce qu'Edward lui avait demandé.

-Dis-moi ce qui te fait peur ? Entendit-elle Edward demander à son fils.

-Veux maman.

-C'est vraiment ça qui te tracasse ? Ce n'est pas plutôt le fait que nous soyons tous les trois, Bella, toi et moi, qui te pose problème ?

-Bella c'est pas maman, murmura Stefan entre deux sanglots.

-Personne ne remplacera jamais ta maman, tu m'entends ?

-Veux que nous deux !

-Pour le moment, nous ne sommes que nous deux, mais peut-être qu'un jour, papa rencontrera quelqu'un.

A ces mots, Bella sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais les sourcils froncés de Stefan la firent déchanter. L'enfant n'était pas prêt à partager son père et elle comprenait sa réaction.

-Veux pas.

-Ecoute, reprit Edward, toi et moi, on s'aimera toujours, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, je serai toujours là pour toi, aujourd'hui, demain et même dans 20, 30 ou 60 ans. Tu verras, tu me chasseras de ta maison à coup de pieds dans les fesses parce que tu en auras marre de m'avoir sur le dos !

-Non, zamais ! Protesta Stefan qui avait retrouvé un petit sourire.

-Oh, que si ! Tu imagines, ton papa qui est avec toi au cinéma, au restaurant avec tes amis ou quand tu voudras faire un bisou sur la bouche à une fille !

-Beurk ! S'écria Stefan en prenant un air dégoûté qui la fit sourire.

-Tu dis ça maintenant, mais dans quelques années, on en reparlera !

Edward déposa des dizaines de baisers sur les joues de son fils jusqu'à ce dernier éclate de rire. Le jeune père essuya les dernières traces de larmes avant de murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de l'enfant. Ils se levèrent, Stefan dans les bras de son père avait soudain l'air tout timide.

-Pardon, Bella, s'excusa le petit garçon, est-ce que ze peux goûter tes lasagnes ?

-Bien sûr et tu sais quoi ? On va se mettre sur la table basse, on sera mieux. »

La jeune femme alluma la télévision et chercha une émission pour enfants. Edward l'aida à transporter le dîner sur la table basse, elle récupéra l'assiette de Stefan où il avait craché et jeta le tout pour lui en donner une autre. L'enfant la remercia en tirant sur son jean, elle se pencha et il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de courir rejoindre son père. Elle vint s'installer avec eux tout en se disant qu'elle était vraiment sous le charme de l'enfant. La fin de la soirée se passa sous le rire. Stefan ne cessait de faire l'idiot en imitant les chorégraphies des personnes déguisées, entraînant son père avec lui. La jeune femme se joignit à eux et ils dansèrent avant de manger une part de glace. Stefan avait fini par s'endormir quand Edward prit congé. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder, l'air semblait manquer entre eux. Son invité se pencha doucement vers elle, Bella passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier. Elle allait fermer les yeux quand Stefan se mit à grogner en réclamant son lit. Edward soupira et déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de s'enfuir littéralement. La jeune femme referma la porte et s'appuya contre celle-ci, la fuite d'Edward l'avait interpellé et un brin vexé car elle avait bien vu que l'alchimie passait bien entre eux. Tout en faisant la vaisselle, elle se morigéna, elle pouvait se permettre de tomber sous le charme de l'enfant, mais il n'en allait pas de même avec le père.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle regarda la voiture de son fils s'éloigner, il sourit en voyant que Bella était installée dans cette dernière. Esmé serait ravie d'apprendre que ces deux-là se rapprochaient ! Il espérait juste que le passé douloureux de son fils ne les empêcherait pas de se trouver. Le médecin démarra sa Mercedes et se rendit vers le centre commercial voisin où il changea de voiture. Il montra dans l'autre Mercedes après avoir enfilé des gants et mit une paire de lunette noire ainsi qu'une casquette dissimulant ses cheveux blonds trop facilement repérables. Il prit ses faux papiers et vérifia que son revolver était bien présent sous son siège. Carlisle démarra et prit la direction de la zone industrielle désertée de Seattle. Une fois arrivé à destination, il sortit de sa voiture et rangea son arme dans l'étui qui se trouvait sous sa veste. Il avança dans le local où il aperçut de la lumière sous une porte bancale. Il entra et se retrouva dans une pièce où se trouvaient des ordinateurs derniers cris.

« -Tu viens m'arracher la tête ? Lança l'homme sans relever la tête de sur son écran.

-Dois-je en déduire que tu n'as rien trouvé ?

-C'est pas faute d'avoir essayé !

-Franz ! Il me semble que je te paye suffisamment cher pour avoir du résultat !

-Ce type est un véritable courant d'air, cependant, j'ai réussi à avoir un échantillon du sang relevé sur les cartes qu'il envoie à l'agent Cullen, cartes que ce dernier n'a jamais reçu car interceptées par ses collègues.

-Je m'en doutais, avoua Carlisle en sortant un échantillon de sang d'un étui protégé.

-Ton fils a accepté une prise de sang ou tu l'as drogué ?

-Je l'ai déjà drogué deux fois, je pense que c'est suffisant, en plus, il commence à avoir des soupçons.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Franz.

-Oui, il n'est pas mon fils pour rien ! Dit-il avec fierté.

-Tu devrais lui parler, je pense que ça serait plus prudent.

-Hors de question !

-Carlisle, il y a 20 ans, tu as pu prendre toute ta petite famille sous le bras et fuir, mais là que vas-tu faire ? Ils sont tous majeurs et vaccinés, aucun ne partira sans une bonne raison et jamais tu ne trouveras un mensonge suffisamment probant pour qu'ils te suivent à l'autre bout du monde sans poser de questions !

-Tu ne crois pas que je le sais ?

-Que comptes-tu faire ? Tous les drogués et les mettre dans un jet privé pour les emmener dans un trou paumé ?

-J'aime bien ton idée.

-C'est infaisable ! Putain, Carlisle, parle à Edward! Avec lui à nos côtés, on sera plus fort ! Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus tous jeunes ! Tu fêtes bientôt tes 50 ans, non ?

-Oui, d'ailleurs, tu es invité si nous sommes toujours en vie bien sûr.

-Bien sûr, railla son employé et surtout ami. Parle à ton neveu, Carlisle !

-Mon fils !

-Ton neveu ! Il vaut mieux qu'il l'apprenne par toi plutôt qu'il découvre tout par lui-même ! Ce qui ne saurait tardé s'il est aussi doué que je le suppose.

-Non ! J'ai promis à Elisabeth qu'Edward ne saurait jamais rien et je ne trahirai pas ma parole !

-Tu es en train de faire une connerie ! Tu perdras sa confiance quand il saura !

-Je saurais m'en accommoder si cela me permet de le garder en sécurité. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'ai des analyses à faire.

-Le FBI a déjà analysé le sang, c'est celui de ton neveu.

-Mon fils ! S'énerva Carlisle. Mais je veux vérifier quelque chose.

-Et donc, de quelle manière as-tu eu ce sang ?

-C'est celui de Stefan. »

Carlisle quitta la pièce informatique pendant que Franz pestait contre lui, il prit un petit escalier qui menait au sous-sol où un véritable laboratoire avait été emménagé. Alors qu'il préparait le matériel pour ses analyses, il repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Edward. Cunnigham était mort. Il avait été assassiné. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Franz, mais il allait devoir le lui dire car cela ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Alors qu'il se mettait au travail, il se demanda s'il était en sécurité ou s'il était le prochain sur la liste ? Il se rassura, cela faisait plus d'une trentaine d'années qu'ils le croyaient morts. Tout irait bien. Il allait protéger sa famille quel qu'en soit le prix, même s'il devait donner sa vie, il était prêt.

.

* * *

.

Doucement, il poussa la porte du Commissariat de Seattle. Il arrangea négligemment le col de son uniforme de police tout en faisant attention à la boîte qu'il transportait. Sa casquette bien enfoncée sur les yeux, il pénétra dans le poste tout en surveillant les alentours. Bien, aucun agent du FBI ne semblait être présent. Il s'approcha d'un homme à la peau bronzée qui était en train de ranger son bureau.

« -Salut ! Dit-il.

-Oui ?

-Désolé de vous déranger, officier Black, dit-il après avoir lu le nom inscrit sur le badge, mais j'ai un colis pour un gars du FBI, Cullen ?

-Ouais et alors ?

-Vous savez où il est pour que je le lui remette ?

-Il est parti. Vous avez qu'à le poser dans la salle là-bas, il l'aura demain matin. »

Il remercia l'indien d'un hochement de tête avant de prendre la direction indiquée. Il déposa le colis sur la table vide avant de faire le tour de celle-ci. Ses doigts effleurèrent le fauteuil se tenant en bout de table, il se pencha pour le renifler. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il s'asseyait là, il pouvait reconnaître son parfum. Ses doigts caressèrent le tissu rugueux comme s'il s'était s'agi de lui. Il soupira. Il lui manquait, oui, il lui manquait terriblement. Edward, son Edward. Il avait été le seul à lui tenir tête, le seul à relever le défi, le seul à être digne de lui. Il avait voulu le briser en enlevant son amie et leur fils. Il avait cru le briser quand il avait découvert le corps de Laila sans vie. Pourtant, Edward s'était redressé et il l'aurait abattu sans hésitation s'il ne s'était pas servi de son fils comme d'un bouclier. Il avait ensuite eu le fantastique agent Cullen à sa disposition, aussi doux qu'un agneau pour protéger la vie de son fils, il l'avait poignardé, lentement, savourant chaque instant, cependant, il n'avait pas réussi à le détruire, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux émeraude qui le défiaient.

Edward avait patienté, attendu qu'il commette une erreur pour s'enfuir avec son fils. Il ne savait plus comment, un incendie s'était déclaré, il avait retrouvé Edward, il avait tenté de le retenir, mais l'agent s'était débattu. Ils étaient au premier étage de la maison qu'il avait loué pour eux. Le plancher avait cédé, Edward avait sauté sur le côté évitant la chute, protégeant son fils qui s'accrochait à lui. Il l'avait vu revenir vers lui. Malgré le masque qui dissimulait son visage, il avait plongé son regard dans le sien alors que ses doigts s'accrochaient désespérément au rebord pour ne pas chuter au rez-de-chaussée en feu. L'agent Cullen était quelqu'un de bon, il était son parfait opposé, c'était pour ça qu'il l'avait choisi. Son cœur s'était emballé dans sa poitrine quant au lieu de l'aider, Edward avait violemment écrasé ses mains avec son pied pour le faire chuter. Alors qu'il tombait vers les flammes, il l'avait vu s'enfuir péniblement hors de la maison avec son fils. Comment cet homme pouvait-il encore avoir la force de marcher après les multiples coups de poignard qu'il avait reçu ? Alors qu'il atterrissait sur le plancher, il sut qu'Edward Cullen serait à lui, oui, ils seraient ensemble pour l'éternité ! Un sourire se dessina sur son visage en quittant le Commissariat, il espérait que son cher Edward apprécierait son cadeau. Il lui tardait de voir son visage furieux, oh oui, il était encore plus beau en colère ! Et là, même ses collègues ne pourraient plus se mettre entre eux !


	7. Chapter 7

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Bon, une fois n'est pas coutume, je suis encore en retard et je manque de temps, des journées de 40 heures ça pourrait pas exister, non ?

Pardonnez-moi encore pour l'absence de réponses aux reviews, je suis désolée, mais pour le moment c'est un peu difficile de joindre les deux bouts.

En tout cas, merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir et m'aident à donner le meilleur de moi-même donc : un IMMENSE, GIGA, EXTRA MERCI !

Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 7 : Un cadeau empoisonné**

.  
.

Edward embrassa son fils avant de le confier à ses parents. Après un dernier petit coucou de la main, il les regarda monter dans la Mercedes de son père pour prendre le chemin de la plage de la Push où ils allaient passer la journée. Les Quileute organisaient une journée découverte et son fils était plus qu'emballé à l'idée d'aller côtoyer des indiens ! Edward espérait qu'il ne serait pas trop déçu de ne pas les voir habiller en tenue traditionnelle et sans les plumes, ni le maquillage. Il avait tenté de lui expliquer durant le petit-déjeuner qu'ils seraient habillés comme eux, mais Stefan ne lui avait pas donné l'impression de l'écouter. Edward avait promis d'essayer de les retrouver pour la soirée s'il n'avait pas trop de travail. Une fois la Mercedes hors de vue, il rejoignit l'intérieur de la villa. Il termina son café avant de prendre toutes ses affaires. Il ferma la maison de ses parents, puis, il monta dans sa Tahoe pour rejoindre le Commissariat de Seattle.

Tout en conduisant, il repensa à la soirée de la veille. Hormis, le petit moment de panique de Stefan, la soirée avait été agréable. Puis, lorsqu'il était parti, son fils dans ses bras, il avait souhaité une bonne nuit à la jeune femme en la remerciant une nouvelle fois. C'est alors qu'il s'était rendu compte que l'air entre eux était chargé d'électricité. Ebranlé par le désir qui émanait autant de son corps que de celui de la jeune femme, il avait péniblement dégluti. Ses yeux s'étaient posés sur ses lèvres qu'une langue rose venait d'humidifier et il s'était irrésistiblement sentit attiré par ces dernières. Alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, Stefan avait gigoté dans ses bras, brisant la magie de l'instant. Réalisant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il avait dévié pour l'une de ses joues où il avait déposé un baiser avant de prendre ni plus, ni moins la fuite.

Edward souffla et passa une main dans ses cheveux, c'est alors qu'un détail de la soirée lui revint en mémoire, il était parti du Commissariat avec Bella, la voiture de la jeune femme était restée là-bas ! Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, il reprit la route empruntée la veille bien décidé à aller chercher Bella tout en se disant qu'il en profiterait pour s'excuser. Il était en train de se garer devant l'immeuble de la jeune femme quand il la vit sortir.

« -Bella ! L'appela-t-il en abaissant la vitre de sa voiture.

La jeune femme lui sourit et se dirigea vers lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver jolie même si elle n'était vêtue que d'un simple jean et d'un débardeur bleu nuit, ses cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval se balançaient au rythme de ses pas.

-Bonjour, Edward, le salua-t-elle en grimpant dans la voiture.

-Bonjour, tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Ça va, je te remercie.

Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Les joues rougies, Bella s'approcha de lui pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci d'être venu me chercher, murmura la jeune femme.

-Je t'en prie, dit Edward en s'engageant dans la circulation.

Un léger silence s'installa dans l'habitacle et il fut heureux de porter ses lunettes de soleil qui dissimulaient les coups d'œil discrets qu'il lançait à la jeune femme. Au bout de quelques minutes, il prit son courage à deux mains et se lança.

-Bella, je suis désolé pour mon comportement d'hier soir.

-Ton comportement ? Répéta-t-elle indécise.

-Oui, je suis parti précipitamment.

-Je l'avais remarqué, lança Bella.

-Je suis navré, mais je suis un peu perdu. Ma vie n'est pas simple pour le moment Bella, je ne me sens pas prêt à…

-Edward, respire et calme-toi ! Je ne vois pas ce qui t'angoisse autant, nous avons passé une bonne soirée entre amis, non ? Demanda la jeune femme dont le corps crispé dénotait le ton faussement léger.

-Bella, je t'en prie, je…

-Stop ! Edward ! Il n'y a aucun problème, répéta-t-elle en enfilant ses lunettes de soleil. Je peux mettre de la musique ?

-Oui, mais Bella, je crois qu'il faut vraiment que je t'explique ma réac…

Edward n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase que la musique résonnait déjà dans la voiture. La jeune femme se mit à taper en rythme avec l'un de ses pieds tout en fredonnant la chanson. Edward soupira tout en se promettant de coincer cette tête de mule avant la fin de la journée pour qu'ils aient une discussion. Il entra dans le Commissariat et retrouva ses collègues. Alors qu'il allait se diriger vers la salle où ils travaillaient, Emmett le coinça.

-Hey, tu as quand même le temps de boire un café, non ? L'appela son frère.

-J'ai déjà bu deux cafés, un de plus et je vais devenir infect, plaisanta-t-il.

-Un jus de fruit, Monsieur ? Lui proposa Caitlin en lui tendant un gobelet en plastique.

-Tiens, il semblerait que tu veuilles que je sois de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, remarqua Edward amusé.

-C'est préférable pour nos nerfs, appuya Russell.

-Un beignet ? Proposa Sam en lui tendant la boîte.

-Non, merci, je crois que j'ai mangé trop de pancakes.

-Quoi ? Maman a fait des pancakes ? S'écria Emmett.

-Oui, ton neveu les a d'ailleurs terminés.

-Pff… Et il est où le morveux ?

-Il est allé avec les parents à la fête de la réserve Quileute. »

Bella revint à cet instant les rejoindre, elle avait enfilé sa tenue d'agent de police qui ne l'enlaidissait en aucune façon. La jeune femme passa devant lui sans lui adresser le moindre regard, elle se servit une tasse de café avant de s'asseoir sur le coin du bureau de l'officier Black qui sourit de toutes ses dents. Edward décida de laisser ses collègues profiter de ce petit moment de répit et décida de s'avancer vers la salle pour voir s'ils avaient reçu des rapports du laboratoire. Arrivé dans la pièce, il alluma les différents ordinateurs. Tout en terminant son verre de jus de fruit, il se planta devant le tableau où toutes leurs recherches étaient placardées. Son poing se serra autour du gobelet quand il se rappela qu'une des preuves était toujours dissimulée dans la poche de sa sacoche. Il avait fouillé le passé de son père, mais n'avait rien trouvé. Cependant, il se devait d'être honnête, si cela n'avait pas été Carlisle, il serait déjà dans la salle d'interrogatoire. Il soupira, il allait devoir demander à Penny de faire une recherche, s'il y avait quelque chose à trouver, il savait qu'elle y parviendrait, mais s'il faisait cela, le nom de son père apparaîtrait dans le dossier. Néanmoins, il ne devait pas agir à la légère, surtout s'il faisait fausse route, il risquait non seulement de nuire à la carrière de son père, mais sa famille risquait de ne pas y résister. Edward pinça l'arête de son nez et décida d'attendre. Il essaierait de parler à son père, d'analyser au mieux ses paroles, ses gestes, ses expressions avant de demander une telle chose à Penny. Par ailleurs, plus il y pensait, plus il trouvait son idée stupide, il s'agissait de Carlisle, de son père !

Dépité, il soupira et alla s'asseoir pour consulter ses mails, tout en réfléchissant à l'endroit où Richardson pouvait se cacher, peut-être devrait-il contacter les sociétés de location de voiture, après tout, un vacancier avait peut-être loué un véhicule dans l'optique de se rendre à Forks ? Le jeune homme lança rapidement une recherche pour savoir combien de loueurs il y avait à Seattle. Leur chiffre le fit soupirer une nouvelle fois. Il cibla en premier lieu ceux se trouvant près des différentes gares ferroviaire et routière ainsi que l'aéroport. Il attendait la réponse de l'ordinateur quand son regard tomba sur un petit colis qui portait son nom. Etonné de recevoir du courrier ici et surtout ne voyant pas le nom de l'expéditeur, il attrapa le colis qui était léger. Il le secoua doucement, mais ne perçut aucun mouvement à l'intérieur. L'agent fédéral attrapa un coupe-papier présent sur la table et découpa les scotchs marron qui maintenaient la boîte fermée. Edward ouvrit cette dernière. Il resta un moment à contempler l'intérieur de la boîte, paralysé dans son fauteuil. Ses doigts soulevèrent la fleur avant de toucher ce qu'elle dissimulait. Soudain, il sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos, son estomac se contracta. Il se leva précipitamment, la boîte toujours en main, et courut vers les toilettes sans se soucier des regards étonnés qui pesaient sur lui

.

* * *

.

Russell était en train de terminer son café quand il sursauta, comme toutes les personnes présentes d'ailleurs, lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrir avec fracas. Son cœur s'accéléra dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit son protégé aussi pâle que la mort courir s'enfermer dans les toilettes. Un silence pesant s'abattit sur les bureaux en open space, tous observaient la porte menant aux toilettes des hommes. Un juron échappa à l'agent Davies qui se précipita à la recherche de son supérieur, il avait peur, vraiment peur car il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait mettre l'inébranlable Edward Cullen dans un tel état. Doucement, il poussa la porte des toilettes où deux policiers lui lancèrent un regard inquiet avant de lui désigner la cabine du fond d'où provenaient des bruits de renvois, Edward était en train de rendre son repas. D'un signe de la tête, il congédia les policiers qui quittèrent précipitamment les lieux. Russell allait s'approcher de la cabine où s'était réfugié Edward quand la porte s'ouvrit sur le frère de son collègue.

« -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Edward ?

-Attendez dehors, s'il-vous-plaît, Emmett, je vous promets que je m'occupe de lui.

L'agent Davies referma la porte après avoir congédié difficilement le frère de son superviseur. Puis, lentement, il s'approcha de la cabine d'où lui provint le bruit d'une chasse d'eau.

-Edward ? Appela-t-il doucement. Edward, je vais ouvrir la porte.

Russell poussa doucement la poignée avant de se figer dans l'entrée de la cabine. Il s'agenouilla et passa une main dans les cheveux de son protégé qui était toujours penché au-dessus de la cuvette.

-Ca va aller, veux-tu que j'aille te chercher un verre d'eau ?

Edward eut un nouveau haut-le-cœur et Russell le soutint sans rien dire. Il attendit que l'estomac du jeune homme se soit calmé avant de l'aider à s'asseoir, puis, il se leva pour aller vers les lavabos. Il sortit le mouchoir en tissu propre qu'il avait toujours sur lui et l'humidifia. Il revint ensuite auprès de son superviseur et passa le linge sur son visage tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes. Le corps d'Edward tremblait, mais il le voyait faire des exercices de respiration pour essayer de reprendre le contrôle. Tout à coup, son superviseur sembla être à nouveau lui-même, son regard émeraude, encore troublé par ses larmes, se planta dans le sien. Il pouvait lire sa colère et il sut à cet instant qu'il allait devoir le contrôler avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise.

-Comment… Comment as-tu pu me tenir à l'écart ? Me Mentir ? Hurla Edward en se redressant tant bien que mal.

-Edward, calme-toi, je t'en prie.

-Que je me calme ? ! Tu te fous de moi ? Tu m'as menti ! Tu m'as caché qu'il était vivant ?

-Je suis désolé, mais tu aurais voulu travailler sur l'affaire ce qui n'aurait été en aucun cas une bonne idée. Tu avais besoin de repos, de prendre soin de Stefan ! Pas de cavaler après l'Eventreur !

-Il a tué des dizaines de personnes, il a tué Laila, il a osé enlever mon fils ! Et toi ! Toi ! Tu aurais voulu que je ne mène pas l'enquête ? Mais pour qui te prends-tu ? Tu oublies qui commande et je promets que tu vas le regretter, je…

-Maintenant, ça suffit ! Ne joue pas au gamin capricieux parce que si les rôles avaient été inversés, tu aurais agi comme moi ! Tu…

-Oh, non ! Russell, non ! Je t'interdis de dire un seul mot ! Ta femme et tes enfants t'attendent bien gentiment chez toi ! Ta femme est bien vivante et aucun de tes enfants n'a été traumatisé par un cinglé !

-Edward…

-Non ! Non ! Il n'y a pas d'Edward qui tienne ! Cria son protégé en le bousculant et en sortant des toilettes. Vous allez me le payer ! Vous allez le payer très cher ! Vociféra-t-il à l'encontre de Sam et de Caitlin.

Ses deux collègues tentèrent de le stopper, de le calmer, mais la colère d'Edward semblait lui donner des ailes et il passa facilement les deux agents pour se diriger vers la sortie.

-Edward ! Reste ici !

Russell qui s'apprêtait à poser une main sur son épaule pour le stopper se ravisa quand il le vit sortir son arme.

-Edward que fais-tu ? S'inquiéta-t-il en levant les mains en signe d'apaisement.

-Ce que je fais ! Je vais chercher mon fils pour… pour… le mettre à l'abri…

L'agent Davies fronça les sourcils quand il vit son protégé chanceler, il remarqua alors sa soudaine pâleur ce qui était étrange vue son état de colère. Il vit alors les doigts tremblant du jeune homme qui tentaient maladroitement de charger son arme, chose qu'il pouvait faire en temps habituel rapidement et les yeux fermés.

-Edward, je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir, tu n'as pas l'air bien, proposa l'agent Davies.

-Hey, Edward, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? S'inquiéta Emmett en s'approchant d'eux.

Russell fit à nouveau signe au frère de son agent de rester à l'écart. Il fit un pas vers Edward, ses mains se posèrent sur celles de son superviseur pour détendre ses doigts et lui faire lâcher son arme. Une fois qu'il l'eut en main, il approcha une chaise sur laquelle il installa son protégé.

-Respire calmement, mon grand, respire doucement.

-Russell, appela doucement Caitlin en revenant des toilettes en tenant avec des gants une boîte en carton.

Sa collègue lui montra le nom d'Edward inscrit sur le colis avant d'ouvrir les rabats du carton pour lui montrer l'intérieur, il y avait un lys blanc et deux photos, l'une montrant le corps de Laila sans vie, puis, une autre, la colère grandit en lui quand il aperçut le second cliché montrant son protégé allongé sur le sol, ses yeux émeraudes où se disputaient la douleur et la colère, sa chemise blanche tâchée de sang…

-Il n'y a pas de timbre, ni de tampon de la poste, remarqua Russell, soit un livreur l'a déposé pour lui, soit il est venu lui-même ici. L'un comme l'autre est inquiétant. Il faut que… Edward où vas-tu ?

-Stefan… Je dois retrouver Stefan, répéta son ami en se levant.

-Tu es pâle comme un linge, fit remarquer Russell, tu n'es pas en état de conduire.

-Je vais aller le chercher, déclara Sam, je vous promets que je prendrais soin de lui. Où est-il ?

-A la Push, répondit Edward.

-Je vous accompagne, dit l'inspecteur Ateara, j'habite là-bas.

-Je vous le ramène au plus vite, Monsieur, assura Sam.

Edward hocha vaguement la tête et s'il ne l'avait pas maintenu de force sur cette chaise, il était certain que son superviseur aurait bondi dans la voiture allant à la Push, mais pour le moment le lieu le plus sûr pour lui était encore ce Commissariat.

-Lieutenant Cullen, pourriez-vous donner à l'agent Beckett le nom et les adresses de tous les proches d'Edward vivant dans la région ?

-Les proches ? Répéta Emmett perdu.

-Il faut agir vite, intervint Caitlin, il nous faut leurs noms pour aller les chercher rapidement..

L'urgence perceptible dans la voix de sa collègue sembla donner un électrochoc à Emmett qui s'empressa de donner les coordonnées de leur sœur, de son fiancé ainsi que celle de sa compagne.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Questionna le Commissaire Dubois surpris par l'agitation qui régnait dans son bâtiment.

-Je suis navré, Commissaire, mais j'aimerais avoir votre attention à tous ! S'écria Russell en se tournant vers tous les agents présents. Je veux trois équipes de 4 hommes armés et entraînés.

Russell hocha la tête devant les volontaires qui vinrent se placer à sa droite comme il le leur demandait, un tressaillement de la part de son protégé le fit réagir.

-Officier Swan, c'est ça ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Je préfèrerai que vous cédiez votre place.

-Mais je…

-Je ne doute pas de votre valeur, assura l'agent Davies, mais vous êtes trop proche de la famille Cullen et tout comme le Lieutenant Cullen, vous êtes désormais assignée au Commissariat.

-Quoi ? S'écria Emmett. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'Eventreur a réussi à pénétrer dans le Commissariat.

Des murmures s'élevèrent un peu partout dans la salle, l'horreur et l'angoisse se lisaient sur les visages des policiers, tous savaient à peu près à qui ils avaient à faire.

-L'Eventreur, murmura Emmett, mais qu'est-ce qu'il veut à ma fami… »

Le Lieutenant se tut. Son regard venait de se poser sur son aîné, son visage perdit de la couleur alors qu'il faisait le rapprochement avec les derniers évènements. Russell sentit l'une des mains de son protégé se poser sur la sienne, il l'étreignit cherchant à lui donner un peu de sa force.

.

* * *

.

Edward revint lentement à la réalité quand il sentit un linge humide sur son visage. Il avait entrouvert les yeux et avait aperçu Russell à ses côtés, comme toujours, il était là pour lui. Cependant, lorsqu'il avait retrouvé ses esprits, sa rage avait explosé. Russell avait bien tenté de l'apaiser, mais il n'était pas prêt à lui pardonner cette trahison ! C'est alors qu'au milieu de sa colère, il avait réalisé qu'il était là ! Il était à Seattle ! Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour dans ses veines et il s'était précipité vers la sortie, vérifiant son arme, pour aller récupérer son fils. Il ne le laisserait pas approcher de Stefan une deuxième fois ! Néanmoins, le jeune homme dut admettre qu'il n'avait pas récupéré toutes ses forces, Russell n'eut aucun mal à le rattraper et à le faire asseoir. Alors qu'il tentait de retrouver ses esprits, il entendait son ami donner des ordres aux autres. Russell posa une main sur son épaule pour lui insuffler son courage.

« -Edward…

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas s'expliquer auprès d'Emmett, il savait qu'il venait de mettre sa famille en danger et que pour cette raison, il lui devait une explication, mais pas maintenant. Il devait s'occuper, s'il ne pouvait pas aller chercher Stefan, il devait trouver quelque chose pour que son esprit ne sombre pas dans les méandres de l'angoisse.

-Comment… Comment a-t-il pu entrer ? Questionna Edward en tournant délibérément le dos à son frère. Il me faut… Il me faut les vidéos des caméras de surveillance.

-On va chercher, lui promit Russell, je pense que tu as besoin de repos, tu es vraiment pâle.

Edward put lire l'inquiétude dans le regard de son ami, mais il balaya ses craintes d'un geste de la main. Le superviseur voulut se lever, cependant, ses jambes ne le portèrent pas. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur la chaise et ferma les yeux tant la pièce dansait devant lui.

-Edward, tu es sûr que tu te sens bien ? S'inquiéta Bella.

La jeune femme s'agenouilla devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Elle lui avait lancé un regard furieux quand Russell l'avait évincé de l'opération, malgré cela elle semblait vraiment inquiète pour lui.

-Elle a raison, appuya Emmett, tu devrais peut-être t'allonger.

-Non… Je…

-Que t'arrive-t-il ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, pas même après avoir appris l'enlèvement de Stefan et de Laila, ni après l'incendie ? Avoua Russell.

-Me… sens… me sens pas bien, finit-il par admettre.

Aussitôt, Bella se redressa pour attraper un téléphone sur l'un des bureaux et appeler un médecin, pendant que son frère courrait vers une des salles pour revenir avec une couverture qu'il drapa autour de ses épaules.

-Appelez la scientifique ! Entendit-il Russell ordonner tout en enfilant des gants pour examiner le colis et son contenu.

-Quel con…, marmonna Edward en réalisant qu'il n'avait pas pris la peine d'enfiler des gants pour observer les clichés.

-Ne te tracasse pas, le rassura Bella, je suis sûre qu'au laboratoire ils pourront écarter tes empreintes de celles qu'il pourrait y avoir sur le colis.

Edward ne dit rien. Il offrit un pâle sourire à la jeune femme tout en lançant un coup d'œil à Russell, la mine sombre de son ami le confirma dans ses sombres présages.

-Penny, appela l'agent Davies en collant son téléphone contre son oreille, on a besoin d'une unité médicale ici d'urgence !

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander d'être plus aimable avec Penny à qui Russell venait de raccrocher au nez quand il sentit son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine et sa respiration se couper.

-Edward ! S'inquiéta Bella. Il fait une crise d'angoisse ?

-Non, murmura Russell, on va aller à l'Hôpital.

Russell et Emmett s'approchèrent pour chacun passer un bras autour de son corps pour l'aider à se lever.

-Je vais chercher une voiture, annonça Caitlin, je viens d'avoir Sam, il était en train de se garer à la Push, ne te fais pas de soucis pour Stefan.

Alors qu'ils allaient passer la porte d'entrée quand un homme arriva avec un immense bouquet de lys blancs. Edward faillit perdre l'équilibre quand Russell et lui stoppèrent en voyant les fleurs alors qu'Emmett poursuivait sa route.

-Pour qui est-ce ? Aboya Russell d'un ton qui fit trembler le jeune livreur.

-L'agent Cullen, répondit le livreur.

-Posez ça sur l'un des bureaux. Caitlin ?

-Je m'en charge, veuillez me suivre, Monsieur.

Edward observa Caitlin emmener le livreur vers une salle d'interrogatoire. Il sentit le bras de Russell l'entraîner vers la sortie, mais il ne pouvait quitter du regard les fleurs posées sur le bureau. Luttant contre les deux hommes qui l'entraînaient à l'extérieur, il réussit à aller vers les fleurs.

-Ne touche à rien ! Ordonna Russell alors qu'il posait ses doigts sur l'enveloppe.

-Que veux-tu… Que veux-tu qu'il… qu'il m'arrive de plus ? Grogna Edward en ouvrant l'enveloppe pour trouver une clef USB.

Le superviseur prit cette dernière entre ses doigts et s'approcha de l'ordinateur le plus proche pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise. Il était en train d'enserrer la clef quand le téléphone de Russell sonna. Son angoisse s'accrut quand il remarqua les traits soudains anxieux de son ami.

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta Edward.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi des policiers sont venus me chercher alors que j'étais en pleine consultation ? S'énerva Jasper en passant la porte du Commissariat. L'un de vous deux aurait-il l'obligeance de m'expliquer pour… Edward ! Ça va ?

-Russell, supplia Edward en ignorant son beau-frère.

-Sam vient de m'appeler, Stefan est avec lui et il a eu les autres équipes, ils ramènent ta sœur Alice ainsi que ta belle-sœur Rosalie.

-Que ne me dis-tu pas ?

-Edward, je suis désolé, ta mère était avec Stefan, mais il semblerait que ton père ait été appelé pour une urgence et ait dû les laisser. Sam a contacté l'Hôpital de Forks, ils n'ont jamais demandé à ton père de venir. Une première voiture a fait le chemin, mais on a trouvé aucune trace de sa Mercedes ou de lui. Il a pris contact avec le Chef Swan pour organiser des recherches. Edward… Edward, parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

La peur et la rage étreignaient son être, il savait que Russell voulait le faire parler pour qu'il extériorise ses sentiments, mais là, il ne pouvait pas. Son père avait disparu et il recevait une clef USB de la part de l'Eventreur. Craignant le pire, il cliqua sur l'icône pour ouvrir le dossier enregistré dans la clef. Edward remarqua aussitôt qu'il s'agissait d'une vidéo. Une image figée le fixait, le défiait. Les traits du masque blanc sous la capuche noire dissimulaient toujours parfaitement le visage du tueur en série.

-Bonjour, mon Cher Edward, lança une voix numérisée, sais-tu à quel point tu m'as fait courir ? Cela en devenait presque exaspérant.

L'Eventreur laissa échapper un petit soupir de lassitude. Edward aperçut Russell qui vint s'agenouiller à ses côtés pour voir la vidéo, pendant que des policiers se massaient derrière eux pour regarder.

-Enfin, je t'ai retrouvé, mon amour, n'est-ce pas le plus important ?

Edward sentit son estomac se contracter alors que des souvenirs l'assaillaient, il se revoyait allongé sur le sol crasseux de la maison abandonnée, la lame du poignard s'insinuant lentement dans ses chairs.

-Je suis sûr que tu es en train de repenser aux moments magiques et uniques que nous avons passé ensemble, à ce jour où nous nous sommes liés toi et moi, se souvint le tueur d'un ton nostalgique. La première fois que je t'ai vu sur l'enquête, j'ai su que c'était toi. Tu m'as couru après et tu t'es tellement rapproché, si prêt… Tu es le seul à avoir pu approcher mon ombre. Cela m'a conforté dans l'idée que nous étions destinés l'un à l'autre, tu es le jour, je suis la nuit, tu es la lumière, je suis l'obscurité, nous ne pouvons pas exister l'un sans l'autre et tu viendras toi-même me retrouver.

Edward essaya de passer outre les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps, de contrôler son envie de vomir tout en priant pour que les mots cessent de tourner autour de lui.

-Ce type est malade, il ne croit tout de même pas que tu vas te jeter dans la gueule du loup ! S'écria son cadet.

Il le ferait, l'Eventreur ne faisait rien qui ne soit déjà minutieusement préparé à l'avance. Il savait que d'une manière ou d'une autre il se livrerait et la disparition de son père le confortait sur cette voie.

-Je suis navré, Edward, tu dois souffrir, le poison est en train de s'infiltrer lentement dans ton corps et dans quelques heures tu seras mort, sauf si tu viens me rejoindre. Je sais que tu es en train de te dire deux choses. La première c'est que tu peux rejoindre l'Hôpital le plus proche, malheureusement, ils ne pourront rien pour toi. J'ai empoisonné toutes les cartes que je t'ai envoyées, le poison que j'ai mis au point ne réagit qu'à ton ADN et je te rappelle que personne parmi les scientifiques du FBI n'a trouvé sa trace, je doute donc qu'ils parviennent à trouver l'antidote à temps. Deuxièmement, tu dois te dire qu'il est préférable que tu meures plutôt que de me retrouver et que tu penses cela me chagrine énormément. Je ne te dirais qu'une seule chose, mon cher amour, quel est la seule autre personne qui partage ton ADN ?

Edward serra les dents et ses poings se crispèrent quand il comprit la menace qui pesait sur la tête de son fils.

-Il n'est pas difficile de modifier le poison pour qu'il atteigne cet adorable petit Stefan, à ta place, je m'assurerai qu'il ne touche rien avant que tu n'acceptes de me rejoindre. Je te laisse une heure, je te dirais ensuite où me retrouver. Tu viens seul, sans arme, sans téléphone ou sinon, je pourrais tuer quelqu'un qui t'es proche…

La vidéo cessa. Edward ferma les yeux. Encore une fois, son fils était en danger par sa faute. Il voulut se lever, mais il n'en eut pas la force, il avait l'impression que tout son corps pesait une tonne. C'est alors qu'il entendit un cri empli d'amour.

-Papa !

Stefan quitta les bras de Sam pour courir vers lui. Alors qu'il se penchait pour réceptionner son fils, Russell l'intercepta.

-Que…

-Le même ADN, lui rappela doucement l'agent Davies avant de donner Stefan à Esmé.

-Edward ? Que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta sa mère. Pourquoi Sam et des policiers sont-ils venus nous chercher ?

-Je suis désolé.

-Nous aussi, on aimerait avoir des réponses, déclara Rosalie furieuse qui venait d'arriver avec Alice.

-Bon, tout le monde est là, constata le petit lutin en allant se blottir dans les bras de son compagnon, où est papa ?

Edward ferma les yeux, comment leur dire que leur père avait peut-être disparu par sa faute ?

-Stefan n'est pas le seul à partager mon ADN, chuchota Edward, Carlisle est mon oncle.

-On va le retrouver, assura Sam, je t'ai ramené Stefan, je te ramènerai ton père. Je suis venu pour récupérer l'hélicoptère et on va survoler les environs à la recherche de sa Mercedes.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi cherchez-vous papa ? S'angoissa Alice.

-Je viens d'avoir un appel de mon père, annonça Bella, ils viennent d'arriver à la villa, elle est vide, il n'y est pas. Il n'y a aucun signe d'effraction ou de lutte. »

Edward passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux. Sa famille était là à l'observer, il pouvait entendre leurs questions, mais cela ressemblait plus à une cacophonie à ses oreilles. Il ferma les yeux et fut soulagé d'entendre Russell intervenir, il demanda à Caitlin d'emmener sa famille dans la salle de repos pour leur expliquer la situation. Cependant, Stefan ne semblait pas décidé à le quitter. Russell prit donc l'enfant dans l'un de ses bras pendant que de l'autre il l'aidait à se relever. Il les entraîna vers une autre salle de repos où il l'aida à s'allonger sur un divan. L'inquiétude de Stefan lui vrilla l'estomac, malgré ses efforts pour ne rien laisser paraître, son fils comprenait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tout en faisant attention à ne pas toucher sa peau dénudée, il le prit dans ses bras et fredonna sa berceuse.

.

* * *

.

Franz était inquiet. Leur homme était à Seattle, il en était sûr ! Et voilà que maintenant qu'il l'avait localisé, Carlisle faisait la sourde oreille à tous ses appels ! Où était ce foutu toubib ? D'un geste énervé, il fit claquer la porte de leur repère et descendit jusqu'à l'étage inférieur où avait été emménagé le laboratoire dont il poussa la porte sans aucun ménagement. Un soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il vit que la pièce était vide. Il fit le tour de cette dernière à la recherche d'un indice, mais bien entendu, ce satané Carlisle avait tout dissimulé. Alors qu'il allait sortir, son regard se posa sur un porte-document sur lequel était posé un post-it rose fluo. Il s'approcha et lut la note qui était à son attention. Franz prit alors le dossier et feuilleta rapidement les documents qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. Quel crétin ! Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir fait part de ses découvertes ? Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit qu'ils étaient tous en train de se faire tuer ? Et pour couronner le tout, qui enquêtait sur ces meurtres ? Edward Cullen ! Quand il avait rencontré Carlisle, il s'était dit que personne ne pouvait s'attirer autant d'ennuis que cet homme, cependant, il semblerait que le neveu ait surpassé l'oncle !

Il était en train de rejoindre le rez-de-chaussée quand il entendit l'alarme de l'un de ses ordinateurs. Franz se précipita vers l'écran pour voir qu'une demanda d'assistance médicale avait été faite par l'agent fédéral Davies. Il se connecta rapidement au Commissariat où il vit qu'une belle pagaille y régnait. Ses yeux voguèrent d'un écran à l'autre et il pesta quand il remarqua que toute la famille Cullen était présente, sauf Carlisle ! C'est alors que l'un de ses autres ordinateurs lui apprit qu'un avis de recherche avait été lancé sur la Mercedes du médecin. La police et le FBI le recherchaient. C'était de la stupidité pure et dure ! Carlisle s'était entêté à vouloir régler cette affaire seul, mais à eux deux, ils n'étaient pas de taille pour lutter contre l'Eventreur et les autres timbrés ! Il se demanda d'ailleurs lequel d'entre eux avait réussi à mettre la main sur Carlisle ? D'un pas décidé, Franz récupéra ses deux armes, il en glissa une dans un étui accroché à sa cheville alors qu'il mettait l'autre dans celui accroché à sa taille. Puis, il monta dans sa voiture pour se rendre au Commissariat. Carlisle serait furieux qu'il ait parlé, mais si ce crétin était en danger, il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour le sauver !

.

* * *

.

Bella sortit de la salle de repos où tous les Cullen étaient massés les uns contre les autres, se soutenant après avoir entendu les révélations de l'agent Beckett. Elle frissonna en réalisant que l'agent du FBI ne leur avait sûrement pas tout dit. La jeune femme se dirigea vers l'agent Russell qui était en train de diriger l'enquête. Il lui offrit un petit sourire tout en lui recommandant d'aller retrouver les Cullen. Bella hocha négligemment la tête, mais elle ne bougea pas pour autant. Elle demanda à l'agent s'ils avaient des nouvelles de Carlisle, son cœur se serra quand elle apprit que ce n'était pas le cas. Du bout des lèvres, elle lui demanda où était Edward. L'agent Russell lui indiqua l'autre salle de repos et il lui proposa d'y aller. La jeune femme acquiesça et inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans la salle. Edward était allongé sur un canapé, Stefan était couché sur son torse, leurs doigts étaient entrelacés, mais ceux du jeune père étaient protégés par un gant en tissu. La jeune femme resta dans un coin de la pièce pendant que le médecin finissait de prélever du sang à l'agent fédéral et qu'un infirmier plaçait une perfusion sur son autre bras.

« -Hey, l'interpella Edward avec un petit sourire lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence.

-Ça va ? Murmura Bella tout en se disant que sa question était stupide.

-Les médicaments contenus dans la perfusion agissent contre la plupart des poisons, déclara le médecin. On va se dépêcher de faire analyser votre sang, mais j'ai bon espoir.

-J'espère que vous en avez pour deux, Docteur, dit l'agent d'un ton défaitiste.

-Dis donc ! Tu n'as pas le droit de parler comme ça ! Lança Bella. Pense un peu à ce petit bonhomme, tu ne peux pas le laisser.

-Je n'en ai aucune envie, confia Edward, mais parfois, on a pas le choix.

Le médecin et l'infirmier quittèrent la pièce, l'un pour porter le sang à analyser, l'autre pour aller chercher d'autre matériel.

-Tout va bien se passer, dit Bella en voulant caresser son visage, mais il s'écarta. Je ne risque rien.

-Je ne préfère pas tenter le Diable, avoua Edward.

-L'agent Davies t'a touché et il va bien.

Son cœur se serra quand elle vit l'agent inspirer profondément avant de fermer les yeux.

-J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'embrasser, murmura le jeune père d'une voix brisée avant de caresser les cheveux de son fils. Tu… Tu veux bien le prendre ?

Bien que surprise par sa demande, Bella se pencha pour prendre Stefan qui dormait. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en le voyant s'asseoir et retirer sa perfusion.

-Que fais-tu ?

-Il m'a contacté.

-N'y vas pas, supplia Bella, le médecin a dit que cette perfusion pouvait…

-Bella, si j'avais une seule raison de penser que les médecins pouvaient me guérir, je serais resté, mais je connais l'Eventreur, il ne commet pas d'erreur. Si je n'y vais pas, il s'en prendra peut-être à Carlisle s'il est avec lui et après à Stefan. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire.

-Rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne te retiendra ?

-Non, je… J'aurais aimé qu'on ait eu plus de temps pour faire connaissance, Bella, confessa Edward.

-Tu y vas ?

Bella sursauta en entendant la voix de l'agent Davies qui venait de les rejoindre, son regard triste était posé sur son protégé et, s'il avait été là, elle était certaine que Carlisle aurait regardé de la même manière Edward.

-Où que tu sois, on te retrouvera, promit Russell, tu as intérêt à tenir le coup jusqu'à notre arrivée.

-Promis, à moins, que je ne vous passe un coup de fil pour vous dire de venir me chercher, tenta de plaisanter Edward.

Avant que le superviseur n'ait le temps de protester, Russell le serra fermement dans ses bras avant de le laisser partir.

-On ne peut pas le laisser y aller, murmura Bella en serrant Stefan dans ses bras.

-Il mourra s'il n'y va pas.

-Mais a-t-il une chance ?

-Oui, Edward est intelligent, il connaît son profil, il lui a déjà tenu tête une fois, il y arrivera aussi cette fois.

-Je l'espère. »

Russell lui sourit et serra sa main avant de l'entraîner auprès des Cullen. Bella les rejoignit et à la vue de leurs têtes, elle comprit qu'ils savaient qu'Edward était parti. Rosalie prit Stefan dans ses bras et se mit à bercer le petit-garçon. Alice pleurait dans les bras de Jasper pendant qu'Emmett faisait les cents pas. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Esmé qui ne cessait de pianoter sur son téléphone portable. La jeune femme l'entendit laisser un énième message sur le répondeur de Carlisle, la voix d'Esmé était de plus en plus angoissée et elle suppliait son époux de la rappeler. Soudain, elle sursauta en entendant la porte se fracasser, Emmett venait de sortir précipitamment pour se ruer vers la sortie.

.

* * *

.

L'agent Davies aidé par sa collègue, l'agent Beckett, eut à peine le temps de se jeter sur le Lieutenant Cullen pour l'empêcher de suivre son frère. Ils eurent toutes la peine du monde à le ou plutôt les raisonner car la démarche d'Emmett avait donné des idées aux autres membres de la famille. Bien entendu, leurs voix s'étaient élevées et avaient réveillé Stefan qui s'était mis à pleurer en ne voyant pas son père.

« -Ça suffit ! Taisez-vous ! Gronda soudain Russell hors de lui avant de se tourner vers un ordinateur où le visage de leur analyste venait d'apparaître. Tu le reçois ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Questionna Emmett.

-Alors que votre frère était hospitalisé, nous avons appris que l'Eventreur était toujours vivant. J'ai pris la décision, seul, de le cacher à Edward pour qu'il puisse se reconstruire, cependant, je connais la tête de mule qu'il est. J'ai donc contacté un de mes amis qui travaille à la CIA, il m'a fait parvenir une puce indétectable que les médecins de Quantico ont incrustée dans sa peau et que Penny vient d'activer, nous connaîtrons donc tous ses déplacements.

-Si le gamin tient de son père, tu risques d'avoir une balle entre les deux yeux quand il le saura !

L'agent Davies fronça les sourcils avant de tourner lentement sur lui-même pour apercevoir un homme de son âge qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui.

-Franz Scheler, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné de te voir ici ?

-Agent Davies, je suis étonné de te voir encore porter une plaque, je pensais que tu voulais raccrocher après le massacre de Baltimore ?

-C'est exact, j'ai pris quelques mois et j'ai…

-Parcouru le monde, faisant des séminaires dans des Universités jusqu'à trouver la perle rare sur les bancs d'une université Londonienne, quelqu'un qui te donnerait encore envie de te battre.

-Je suis flatté que tu ais suivi mon parcours avec autant d'attention.

-Je suis navré, mais ce n'est pas le tient que je suivais, avoua Scheler ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils.

-Vous nous présentez, Monsieur ? Intervint Caitlin en se plaçant à ses côtés.

-Franz Scheler, ancien Marshall, l'un des meilleurs du programme de protection des témoins.

-Cette fois, c'est moi qui me sens flatté, plaisanta Franz, cependant, je ne suis pas là pour faire la causette, je veux parler à ton protégé.

-Que lui veux-tu ?

-Quelle partie de ma phrase n'as-tu pas compris ? C'est ton poulain que je veux.

-Edward n'est pas là, avoua Russell.

L'agent Davies fronça les sourcils quand il vit l'ancien Marshall détailler avec attention les personnes présentent dans la salle. Il remarqua le léger mouvement de tête de Scheler et chercha à qui il pouvait être destiné, mais il ne trouva pas ce qui lui arracha un petit grognement.

-Vue les têtes d'enterrement, j'imagine que l'Eventreur a frappé.

-Que sais-tu ?

-Donnant, donnant.

-Je ne pense pas que vous soyez en position de négocier quoi que ce soit, Monsieur, coupa Caitlin folle de rage, nous avons les moyens de vous faire parler !

-Cela m'étonnerait ma jolie et puis, vous êtes dans une merde totale ! Vous avez perdu le fils et je dois admettre que j'ai moi-même perdu le père.

-Carlisle Cullen ? Releva Russell surpris.

-Ouais, pour faire court, ces deux-là semblent être des aimants à problème, on peut discuter dans un endroit plus calme ? Je…

-Où est l'agent Cullen ? Interrogea le médecin en les rejoignant. J'ai besoin de lui faire un nouveau prélèvement.

-Un prélèvement ? Questionna Franz.

-Pourquoi cela semble-t-il tant t'intéresser ? Releva Russell.

-Prise de sang ?

-Oui, tu t'expliques ?

-Non, explique-moi !

Russell soupira, cependant, il savait qu'il devait faire des concessions car même avec une arme collée contre sa tempe, Franz ne parlerait pas s'il n'en avait pas envie.

-L'Eventreur avait empoisonné les cartes qu'il envoyait à Edward, le poison n'étant actif qu'avec l'ADN d'Edward, personne n'a été infecté et le laboratoire n'a jamais rien trouvé.

-Le gamin est infecté ?

-Oui, l'Eventreur possède l'antidote, mais pour l'avoir, il devait le rejoindre seul.

-Du sang, marmonna Franz, putain !

-Si tu sais quelque chose, parle ! Ordonna-t-il à bout.

-Vous n'avez vraiment aucune nouvelle de Carlisle, Esmé ?

-Non, il m'a dit devoir partir lorsque nous étions à la Push, avoua Madame Cullen, quand les policiers sont venus nous chercher j'ai inventé l'urgence à l'Hôpital. Franz, j'essaie de le joindre sur son numéro d'urgence, il répond toujours normalement…

-J'espère qu'ils ne l'ont pas choppé alors qu'il peut peut-être sauver son môme ! Maugréa Franz.

-Il faut que je te tire les vers du nez ou tu parles ! Explosa Russell.

-Carlisle m'a engagé pour trouver l'Eventreur, il voulait le faire payer pour ce qu'il a fait à son gosse, expliqua négligemment Franz.

-Vous… Vous parlez de mon père là ? Bégaya Emmett.

-Oui, ton cousin et ton père se ressemblent bien plus que tu ne penses, mon grand, bref, quand Carlisle ordonne, on se tait et on obéit. Hier, il s'est pointé avec une fiole de sang, j'avais réussi à avoir un échantillon du sang ainsi que le rapport de votre labo concernant les cartes de l'Eventreur. Il voulait vérifier quelque chose. Comme d'habitude, Monsieur avait un temps d'avance sur tout le monde. Quand je suis passé au labo tout à l'heure, tout avait disparu, je pense qu'il a pu réaliser l'antidote. Cependant, je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où il se trouve et avec les autres qui sont dans le coin, je…

-Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, coupa Penny, mais il vient de s'arrêter ! »

Russell posa une main sur l'épaule de Franz pour le pousser dans la salle où ils travaillaient, il voulait le garder près de lui pour être sûr qu'il ne leur fausse pas compagnie. Des tas de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête, il était perdu, cependant, le passé de Franz lui donna une idée sur la manière dont il était impliqué dans cette affaire, il avait sûrement aidé les victimes à disparaître et à se construire une nouvelle vie. L'agent Davies mit ses interrogations de côté quand Penny lui annonça que grâce aux caméras de surveillance, elle pouvait suivre les déplacements d'Edward. Tous retinrent leurs souffles quand ils virent le jeune homme entrer dans le parking d'un centre commercial après avoir quitté son taxi.

.

* * *

.

Edward descendit du taxi qui l'attendait comme prévu devant le Commissariat. Il avait attentivement surveillé le chauffeur, mais sa stature ne correspondait pas à celle de l'Eventreur et l'homme ne lui parut nullement suspect. Il comprit rapidement que le tueur avait demandé qu'un taxi passe le prendre et le conduise jusqu'à un centre commercial de Seattle. Comme le lui avait rappelé son message sur son portable, il avait laissé son arme et son téléphone au Commissariat, aussi, il se demanda où son petit voyage allait le mener ensuite. Une fois la voiture arrêtée, il voulut payer la course, mais le chauffeur lui apprit qu'elle était déjà réglée. Par contre, avant qu'il ne descende, le chauffeur lui remit une carte semblable à celles qu'il avait déjà reçues. Sur le trottoir, il ouvrit l'enveloppe et prit la direction du second sous-sol sans savoir que plusieurs personnes l'observaient soit à travers les caméras présentent un peu partout, soit en le suivant à quelques pas. Edward qui avait du mal à marcher préféra prendre un ascenseur pour rejoindre le second sous-sol. Arrivé à destination, un petit rire amer lui échappa quand il vit que l'étage était désert car pas encore ouvert au public. Inconsciemment, il porta la main à sa ceinture où il aurait aimé sentir la présence rassurante de son arme. Lentement, il s'avança dans le parking. Soudain, ses poils se hérissèrent, il sentait une présence derrière lui, il n'était pas seul.

« -Agent Cullen ?

Edward se tourna rapidement en entendant le ton hésitant de l'homme d'âge mûr, ce n'était pas l'Eventreur, il en était certain, alors, qui était-ce ?

-Vous avez un avantage sur moi, Monsieur… Vous… Vous connaissez mon nom, articula-t-il en serrant les dents.

-Vous connaissez aussi le mien, précisa l'homme en le rejoignant, vous me cherchez même.

-Monsieur Richardson ! S'étonna Edward alors que l'homme le rejoignait.

-Vous allez bien, agent Cullen ? S'inquiéta son témoin en s'approchant pour le soutenir.

-Vous ne… Vous ne choisissez pas le bon moment… Partez… Partez tant que vous pouvez… Mon équipe est au Commissariat…

-Je sais où est votre équipe, mais je tenais à vous rencontrer seul, il faut que vous m'emmeniez voir votre père, je vous en prie.

-Mon père ? Je…

Edward se tut lorsqu'un coup de feu retentit. Ses réflexes étant engourdis par le poison, il n'évita la balle que grâce à la vivacité de Monsieur Richardson qui l'entraîna à l'abri derrière un poteau.

-Je suis déçu, résonna la voix dure et froide de l'Eventreur, je pensais que tu viendrais seul.

-C'est… C'est un client du magasin, cria difficilement Edward, laissez-le… laissez-le partir…

-J'ai l'impression que j'ai effectivement mal choisi mon moment, marmonna Monsieur Richardson en sortant un revolver.

-Je… Je vais essayer de le distraire, fichez le camp.

-Hors de question ! Votre père me collerait une balle dans la tête s'il l'apprenait !

-Quoi ?

-Vous paraissez souffrant, donc, vous me couvrez pendant que j'essaie de le prendre à revers, où est votre arme ?

-J'en ai pas…

-Vous êtes sûr d'être l'agent Edward Cullen ? Murmura Monsieur Richardson.

-Edward, sors de ta cachette, chantonna l'Eventreur en se rapprochant, je te promets de ne pas être trop violent, enfin, si, un peu tout de même car après tout tu devais venir seul.

-Fichez le camp ! Répéta Edward. Où il va vous…

-Tuer ? Proposa une voix qui le fit sursauter.

Edward eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir apparaître l'Eventreur, comment avait-il pu arriver aussi vite et silencieusement près d'eux ? Le jeune homme frémit quand il le vit pointer son arme sur Monsieur Richardson et tirer, son témoin s'effondra.

-Tss, tss, soupira l'Eventreur, pas génial ton garde du corps.

-C'était un simple client !

-Armé ?

-Nous sommes aux Etats-Unis, plus de la moitié de la population est armée ! S'écria Edward en posant ses mains la poitrine de Richardson pour chercher sa blessure.

-Hey ! Ce n'est pas très courtois de ta part de t'intéresser à un autre homme alors que je suis là ! S'énerva l'Eventreur qui le saisit par les cheveux.

-Va te faire voir !

-Avec plaisir, mais toi d'abord !

Edward déglutit péniblement lorsque l'Eventreur le traîna vers le milieu de l'allée qui était l'endroit le plus éclairé de ce parking lugubre. Il tomba lourdement à genoux, ses jambes ne le portant plus.

-J'ai peut-être un peu trop forcé la dose de poison, murmura le tueur en série d'un ton pensif. Bien, on va aller chercher ma voiture pour nous rendre dans le petit cocon que je nous ai loué, mais avant cela, tu vas te déshabiller.

-Non.

-Oh, que si ! Je veux être certain que tes collègues n'aient pas mis un traceur dans tes vêtements.

Edward serra les dents et ôta sa veste. Il était en train de déboutonner sa chemise quand il sentit la lame froide d'un couteau contre sa joue.

-Dépêche-toi, j'ai hâte que l'on soit enfin ensemble.

-Espèce de malade ! Gronda Edward.

-Tu vas me parler sur un autre ton ou sinon…

-Ou sinon quoi ? Railla l'agent du FBI. Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Tu te trompes, il existe des monstres bien plus horribles que toi ! Tu n'es rien !

Edward termina sa tirade par un petit sourire provocateur, c'était plus fort que lui, son instinct de survie lui hurlait de faire profil bas en priant pour qu'on vole à son secours, mais sa bouche, elle, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'énerver le tueur. Le jeune homme vit la lame se lever, il allait le frapper. Ses dents serrèrent fermement sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir son cri, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de l'entendre hurler. Alors qu'il attendait la morsure du poignard, quelque chose fendit l'air et un léger bruit résonna. Un grognement de douleur retentit dans le garage et il leva les yeux pour voir son agresseur tenir son poignet ensanglanté avec sa main valide. Le jeune homme plongea sur le côté quand un second coup de feu atténué par le silencieux d'une arme résonna, manquant de peu l'Eventreur qui avait lui aussi plongé, mais de l'autre côté. Edward voulut se relever, mais ses forces le quittaient. Tout à coup, il sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans la chair de son cou. Un produit glacé parcourut ses veines lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

-Il est à moi ! Rugit l'Eventreur.

Un coup de feu résonna et il espéra de tout cœur que la personne qui était venue à son secours allait bien même si elle venait d'enfoncer une seringue dans sa chair. Apparemment, c'était le cas car il entendit le silencieux répliquer. Un corps s'allongea sur le sien pendant les échanges et tout à coup un lourd silence s'abattit sur le parking. Edward tenta d'ouvrir les yeux quand il perçut deux respirations saccadées à ses côtés ainsi que le bruit familier d'une arme que l'on recharge.

-Ils sont là.

Edward reconnut sans peine la voix de Richardson, ainsi, il n'était pas mort, mais comment était-ce possible ? Un grognement répondit aux quelques mots de son témoin pendant qu'une main se posait sur son cou.

-Tu as un plan pour nous sortir de là ?

Pour toute réponse, Edward entendit le déclic de sécurité d'un revolver sauter.

-Ok, approuva Richardson, tu sais qu'il n'a pas d'arme sur lui ?

Edward aurait bien aimé avoir la force d'ouvrir la bouche et de répliquer, oui, il n'avait pas d'arme, mais c'était volontaire parce que… Merde ! Edward venait de réaliser que le poison continuait d'agir dans ses veines ! Il allait mourir après avoir réussi à échapper à l'Eventreur ! Il sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit quelqu'un le hisser sur un dos, ils se déplacèrent.

-Il nous ralentit. Hey, me regarde pas comme ça, c'était juste un constat et par la même occasion, dois-je te rappeler que c'est après nous qu'ils en ont ?

L'homme qui le portait ne sembla pas tenir compte des propos de Richardson car il resserra la prise sur son corps tout en accélérant sa foulée.

-On a qu'à le planquer dans un coin et appeler les flics pour qu'ils viennent le chercher et… Ok, je me tais !

Edward sentit soudain quelqu'un lui rentrer dans le dos, l'homme qui le portait venait de se figer et apparemment Richardson ne s'en était pas rendu compte et leur était rentré dedans. On le déposa tendrement à terre et il fut surpris de sentir la forme familière d'une crosse dans sa main.

-Génial, tu files maintenant ton arme au môme à moitié conscient !

Il aurait aimé répliquer, mais quelque chose d'étrange se passait dans son corps. Il perçut vaguement un bruit de course et des coups de feu, l'avaient-ils abandonné ? Une main se posa doucement sur son épaule alors qu'il s'agitait.

-Tout va bien, assura Richardson d'un ton guère convaincant.

Edward réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, le froid qui avait envahi tout son être se dissipait et il se sentait étonnement bien.

-Il t'a fait une piqûre, l'antidote sûrement.

Alors qu'Edward allait demander qui, il sentit le danger. La prise de sa main sur le revolver se raffermit. Il remarqua que le cran de sureté avait été ôté. L'agent du FBI se tourna de quelques millimètres et put apercevoir une silhouette menaçante s'approcher d'eux une arme braquée vers le coin où ils se cachaient. Il savait qu'il aurait dû s'identifier, ordonner à la personne de déposer son arme, mais il n'en fit rien. Son doigt pressa la gâchette et il tira sur la silhouette qu'il toucha à l'épaule. Aussitôt, plusieurs coups de feu retentirent.

-Tu peux courir ? »

Edward acquiesça et se leva. Tout en se couvrant mutuellement, ils partirent en courant vers la sortie de secours. C'est alors que des hommes encagoulés apparurent devant eux, leurs armes pointés sur leurs torses, alors que leurs complices arrivaient en courant derrière eux. Ils étaient pris en tenaille ! Edward leva ses mains, sans pour autant se débarrasser de son arme. Tout à coup, un énorme vacarme les surpris tous. Les coups de feu reprirent mais cette fois en direction d'une Mercedes noire qui fonçait littéralement sur eux. Edward voulut s'éloigner de sa trajectoire, mais Richardson l'en empêcha. Le véhicule lancé à vive allure freina brutalement faisant un tête-à-queue, l'arrière de la Mercedes percuta violemment les tireurs. La voiture à peine immobilisée, la portière passager et celle arrière s'ouvrirent. Richardson l'empoigna fermement pour le faire monter à l'avant avant de sauter à l'arrière. Pendant ce temps, le chauffeur de la Mercedes tirait sur leurs assaillants avant de démarrer non sans s'être débarrassé d'une arme en la jetant sur ses genoux. Rapidement, le conducteur quitta le parking et s'inséra dans la circulation comme si rien ne s'était passé. Edward quant à lui était pétrifié sur son siège, son regard semblait figé sur le conducteur qui soudain se tourna vers lui d'un air fâché.

« -Edward ! Attache ta ceinture, je te prie ! Ordonna son père, Carlisle. »


	8. Chapter 8

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que tout le monde va bien. Encore un immense merci pour toutes vos reviews, merci énormément !

**Pour les reviews anonymes : **

Law : C'est clair que Carlisle va devoir s'expliquer et cela risque d'être assez houleux et difficile pour Edward. En tout cas, merci énormément pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

Ptitemoya : Merci beaucoup pout ta review et tes compliments ! Merci ! C'est vrai que Stefan est à croquer. J'espère que la suite t'aura plu ! Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

Gabrielle : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Je suis très touchée par tes compliments ! Je publie tous les dimanches. Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

.

Petites précisions : 

Voilà, je vous donne les âges de tout le monde pour que vous puissiez avoir des repères chronologiques :

Carlisle Cullen :

-21 ans naissance d'Emmett.

-23 ans naissance d'Alice.

-29 ans adoption d'Edward.

-49 ans âge actuel.

Esmé Cullen : 47 ans.

Edward Cullen :

-10 ans à la mort de ses parents.

-30 ans âge actuel.

Emmett Cullen, Rosalie et Jasper : 28 ans.

Jacob Black : 27 ans.

Bella Swan et Alice Cullen : 26 ans.

Stefan Cullen : 4 ans.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 8 : Angoisse **

**.****  
**

Emmett était perdu. En quelques heures, il avait ressenti plus de chagrin que durant toute sa vie. Tout d'abord, il avait été blessé d'apprendre ce qui était arrivé à Edward. Il avait compris que quelque chose de moche avait détruit sa quiétude, mais il n'avait réellement constaté l'ampleur du problème que lorsqu'il avait vu la bande vidéo qu'un tueur en série avait envoyée à Edward. Sans que personne ne le remarque, il était allé aux toilettes pour vomir, il ne supportait pas la manière dont ce malade parlait de son frère, il le considérait comme sa moitié, sa propriété. Il sortait d'une des cabines pour se rincer la bouche quand il avait vu Jasper en train de s'asperger d'eau froide, lui aussi avait été secoué, après tout, c'était normal, ils se considéraient tous trois comme frères. Sans échanger un mot, ils s'essuyèrent les mains. Malgré sa carrure, Emmett admira le courage de Jasper qui se dirigeait vers la porte, lui, il n'était pas certain de vouloir en savoir davantage, mais le blond lui avait rappelé qu'Edward avait besoin de son soutien. Edward, son grand frère, son frère si frêle et si fragile en apparence. On le considérait comme le roc de leur famille de par son apparence, mais Edward était plutôt comme un roseau, pliant à chaque coup, mais se redressant toujours pour faire face. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu il s'était demandé comment un être à l'apparence si vulnérable pouvait avoir une telle force de caractère.

.

_Flash-back : _

.

Du haut de ses 8 ans, Emmett observa l'immense bâtiment aux murs gris recouvert par quelques couches de neige. Sa mère tira sur sa main et il la suivit, Alice et elle, à l'intérieur de l'Hôpital de Chicago. Ils saluèrent les dames qui étaient à l'accueil, mais elles ne paraissaient pas aussi gentilles que celles où travaillait son papa chez eux. Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur pour se rendre au service de chirurgie pédiatrie où se trouvait leur cousin. Emmett avait d'abord été excité en apprenant l'existence de ce cousin qui était de son âge. Il avait été triste d'apprendre que ses parents étaient morts et il avait frémi en imaginant qu'il pourrait lui aussi perdre son papa et sa maman. Il avait pleuré, mais son papa lui avait promis qu'il serait toujours là. Arrivés devant la porte de la chambre de son cousin, il afficha son plus beau sourire, il tenait vraiment à ce qu'ils soient les meilleurs amis du monde. Cependant, son assurance avait disparu quand il avait vu le petit garçon frêle et pâle couché dans son lit. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long de ses joues, son père essayait visiblement de le calmer en voulant lui faire un câlin, mais son cousin le repoussait. Sa mère avait alors tenté sa chance, mais elle non plus n'avait pas réussi à l'approcher. Emmett avait serré ses petits poings, de quel droit les rejetait-il alors qu'ils avaient tout quitté pour lui ? Tout compte fait, il n'aimait pas son cousin !

Esmé leur avait demandé de s'asseoir sur les fauteuils de la chambre et elle avait allumé la télé pour qu'ils regardent un dessin animé pendant qu'elle essayait d'habiller leur cousin qui refusait de venir avec eux. Emmett s'était alors demandé pourquoi ils devaient le prendre puisque ce n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait. Finalement, son papa était revenu avec pleins de papiers qu'il avait donnés à sa maman avant d'habiller avec des gestes fermes son cousin. Ce dernier avait arrêté de se débattre et pleurait simplement. Alice et lui avaient mis leurs manteaux, puis, ils avaient pris la main de leur maman pendant que Carlisle prenait Edward dans ses bras. Aussitôt, Emmett avait lâché la main de sa mère pour rejoindre son père, s'était sa place à lui et pas celle de son cousin ! Il voulait être dans les bras de son papa ! Des larmes avaient coulé le long de ses joues quand Carlisle lui avait dit non et Alice s'était elle aussi mise à pleurer en réclamant Bella.

Finalement, ils avaient rejoint une grande voiture noire où un homme les attendait. Ils montèrent tous à l'arrière et malgré ses larmes il ne put s'empêcher d'être intrigué par les sièges qui couraient tout le long de la voiture. Esmé le prit à ses côtés et défit son manteau, pendant que son père faisait de même avec son cousin qu'il garda dans ses bras. La peur s'était alors mêlée à la colère et si son papa préférait son cousin à lui ? Peut-être était-il plus sage ? Peut-être avait-il de meilleures notes à l'école ? Peu à peu, Emmett se mit à détester son cousin. Ce dernier s'était finalement endormi dans les bras de son papa lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'aéroport, Alice et lui avaient reçu l'ordre de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Emmett fronça les sourcils alors qu'Alice serrait sa main pour l'inciter à se calmer. Il fit un bisou sur la joue de sa petite sœur pour qu'elle retrouve le sourire avant de l'entraîner en courant vers l'avion qui les attendait. Esmé l'aida à monter et à s'installer sur les sièges du jet qui n'était là que pour eux. Emmett fut à nouveau déçu lorsqu'il vit que son papa ne s'asseyait pas avec eux alors qu'il restait une place, il préféra s'asseoir sur une banquette avec ce maudit cousin ! L'avion avait décollé et au bout d'un moment qui lui avait paru interminable, on l'avait enfin autorisé à se détacher. A peine cela fait, il s'était précipité vers Carlisle.

« -Tu viens jouer, papa ?

-Non, Emmett, je dois rester avec ton cousin.

-Mais il dort !

-Raison de plus pour baisser d'un ton, mon grand, allez, sois sage et joue avec ta petite sœur.

Emmett jeta un coup d'œil à Alice qui avait sorti toutes ses poupées ainsi qu'un monticule de vêtements. Le petit garçon soupira, il n'avait aucune envie de jouer avec sa sœur !

-Papa ! Insista-t-il.

-Emmett, viens donc avec moi, proposa sa mère, je vais jouer avec toi.

-Non, je veux papa !

-Emmett, s'il-te-plaît, nous t'avons expliqué que ton cousin, Edward, aurait besoin de beaucoup d'attention, je sais que ce n'est pas évident à comprendre pour toi, mais je te promets qu'une fois à Londres on jouera tous les trois ensemble, promit son papa.

-Non, que nous deux !

-Ne me regarde pas ainsi jeune homme ! Prévint Carlisle, mais il l'ignora préférant le défier.

-En plus, il est même pas gentil !

-Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Tu ne lui as pas parlé, tu ne le connais pas, lui rappela son père, il me semble que je t'ai appris à ne pas juger les personnes sans les connaître !

-Il fait que pleurer et il a pas été gentil avec toi quand tu as voulu lui faire un câlin et avec maman quand elle a voulu l'habiller et puis…

Emmett s'était tu lorsqu'il avait vu deux émeraudes troublées par de l'eau le fixer, il s'était alors rendu compte que son cousin avait tout entendu. Il avait légèrement rougi, mais il ne lui avait pas lancé pour autant un regard plus tendre ! Tout en râlant, Emmett était allé chercher son sac à dos où sa mère avait rangé ses jouets. Il s'était installé près d'Alice et avait commencé à jouer avec ses petites voitures, cependant, il n'avait cessé de surveiller du coin de l'œil son cousin que son père tentait de consoler. Au bout d'un certain temps, sa mère les appela pour prendre leur goûter. Emmett s'était précipité vers la table qu'entouraient les deux banquettes. Il avait froncé les sourcils quand il avait vu les trois briquettes de lait, il était nature et il ne l'aimait pas trop. Il avait bruyamment soupiré, mais maman lui avait donné des petits gâteaux au chocolat. Il avait mordu dans l'un d'eux tout en prenant une gorgée de lait. Alice avait éclaté de rire quand elle l'avait vu mélanger le tout dans sa bouche. Sa mère lui avait tendrement souri avant d'apporter une briquette de lait et quelques gâteaux à son père. Il vit celui-ci approcher la paille de la bouche de son cousin qui repoussa son bras.

-Il faut que tu boives et manges un peu, Edward, entendit-il sa mère dire. Tu n'aimes pas le lait, mon chéri ?

Son cousin ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa mère alors qu'elle était vraiment gentille avec lui !

-Tatie Esmé a raison, mon grand, allez, mange au moins quelques gâteaux, insista son père. Esmé, tu n'aurais pas du jus de fruit, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Si ! Réalisa sa mère en se précipitant vers son sac pour en sortir une briquette.

-Hey ! Pourquoi j'suis obligé de boire du lait alors qu'il y a du jus de fruit ! Se plaignit-il.

-Parce qu'il faut que tu boives du lait, mon cœur, lui expliqua sa maman, pour que tu grandisses bien.

-Mais lui aussi, il doit grandir !

-Emmett, soupira son père, Edward n'a rien voulu manger ou boire depuis une journée alors…

-Il a qu'à se forcer…

-Ça suffit, maintenant, Emmett Cullen ! Gronda son père. Tu vas immédiatement au coin et tu ne reviendras que quand tu auras réfléchi à ton comportement !

C'était la deuxième fois que son papa se mettait en colère contre lui et il devait admettre qu'il faisait peur ! Cependant, cette fois, il ne baissa pas les yeux, il défia Carlisle du regard tout en allant se mettre au coin. Néanmoins, son père détourna rapidement les yeux en voyant que son cousin s'était remis à pleurer et à trembler dans ses bras.

-Chut, Edward, chut, je ne voulais pas te faire peur, pardonne-moi, je ne crierais plus. Tout va bien, mon cœur, tout va bien.

Emmett s'assit dans l'un des recoins de l'avion et se mit à fixer la carlingue qui lui faisait face. Ses petits bras se croisèrent sur son torse en signe de défi, il allait montrer à son père qu'il était lui aussi têtu, il allait rester là tout le voyage ! Alors qu'il boudait dans son coin et ruminait contre son satané cousin, il entendit ses parents féliciter ce dernier d'avoir mangé quelques gâteaux et bu son jus de fruit. Pff, c'était stupide ! Quel mérite avait-il à manger son goûter ?

-Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Emmett avait frissonné en entendant la voix de sa sœur, que faisait-elle ? Pourquoi lui parlait-elle ? Il n'entendit aucune réponse mais le froissement des vêtements lui fit comprendre que son père avait déposé son cousin sur le sol de l'avion. Alice était sa sœur à lui ! A nouveau un sentiment d'insécurité l'envahit quand il entendit le petit lutin parler des vêtements de ses poupées, apparemment, le cousin jouait avec elle, chose qu'il ne faisait jamais ! Allait-il aussi lui prendre sa petite sœur ?

-Alice, Edward n'a peut-être pas envie de jouer avec tes poupées, intervint sa mère, tu peux jouer avec les voitures d'Emmett, si tu veux ?

Emmett mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer le cri de protestation qu'il s'apprêtait à laisser échapper.

-Merci, Madame, murmura la voix enrouée de son cousin.

-Oh, appelle-moi, tatie ou Esmé, mon chéri.

Emmett serra ses petits poings et ferma les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. A cause de lui, il ne verrait plus sa maison, ni Bella, ni ses amis de l'école ou de l'équipe de foot ! Pourquoi serait-il gentil avec lui ? Il n'en avait plus aucune envie ! Emmett sursauta en sentant quelque chose heurter son genou, il baissa la tête et reconnut sa petite voiture rouge, sa préférée ! Son cousin arriva près de lui et au lieu de reprendre la voiture, il s'assit à ses côtés. Emmett fronça les sourcils en le voyant jeter un coup d'œil à ses parents avant de tendre sa briquette de jus de fruit vers lui.

-J'ai pas fini, chuchota son cousin, et j'ai plus soif, tiens, si tu veux ?

Emmett leva un regard étonné vers son cousin avant d'accepter de prendre quelques gorgées de jus de fruit. Son cousin lui sourit avant de sortir quelques gâteaux au chocolat de sa poche.

-C'est pour toi, murmura-t-il.

-Merci, souffla Emmett.

-On peut jouer ensemble ? Questionna son cousin en lui montrant les petites voitures qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

Emmett sourit franchement à son cousin, tout compte fait, il avait pas l'air si méchant. Il prit sa petite voiture rouge et commença à jouer, mais il remarqua alors que son cousin ne jouait pas, un petit sourire triste était dessiné sur son visage et il pouvait voir qu'il faisait un effort pour pas pleurer.

-Edward ? Appela Carlisle.

Il ne comprit pas pourquoi son cousin s'était mis à trembler, mais lorsqu'il leva des yeux craintifs vers son père, il comprit qu'il avait peur de ce dernier. Il aurait bien aimé lui dire que son papa était le meilleur des papas, mais son cousin ne quittait pas du regard son père qui venait de s'agenouiller à côté d'eux.

-Tout va bien, mon grand, répéta Carlisle, tu joues avec Emmett ?

-Oui, répondit Edward d'une voix tremblante.

-Alors, pourquoi ne joueriez-vous pas dans l'allée vous aurez plus de place et puis maman vient de mettre un DVD à Alice, peut-être avez-vous envie de le regarder ?

-Suis plus puni ? Demanda Emmett d'une petite voix.

-Non, par contre, je crois que tu as quelque chose à dire à Edward.

Emmett acquiesça sérieusement de la tête avant de prendre la main froide de son cousin dans la sienne et de le regarder dans les yeux.

-Pardon, Edward, pardon d'avoir été méchant et de t'avoir mal regardé.

-C'est pas grave, murmura son cousin avant de baisser la tête.

-Emmett, tu vas regarder le film ?

-Oui, mais tu viens Edward ? Questionna-t-il en tendant une main vers son cousin qui allait la saisir en lui souriant timidement.

-Oui, il te rejoint dans un instant.

Emmett remarqua le regard effrayé que lança son cousin à son père, mais il alla tout de même s'asseoir sur une banquette, son doudou dans les bras, gardant la place à côté de la sienne pour Edward. Voyant que ce dernier n'arrivait pas, il se hissa sur son fauteuil pour regarder derrière son dossier, ses petits sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit son cousin tenter d'échapper à son père qui essayait de lui faire une piqûre. Les larmes sur les joues d'Edward redoublèrent quand l'aiguille s'enfonça dans son bras et quelques minutes plus tard, son cousin perdait connaissance.

-Papa ? Appela Emmett inquiet.

-C'est rien, mon grand, il va juste faire dodo jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Londres chez papi et mamie. »

Emmett acquiesça avant de se réinstaller dans son fauteuil. Sa mère s'approcha pour lui donner une couverture et un oreiller. Son pouce dans sa bouche, il regarda le dessin animé. Alice s'était déjà endormie sur les genoux d'Esmé qui avait pris la place qu'il avait gardée pour son cousin, il s'appuya contre sa mère qui caressa ses cheveux tout en fredonnant une berceuse. Il s'endormit.

Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à Londres, Edward dormait toujours, il ne s'était réveillé qu'une fois dans sa chambre chez papi et mamie. Emmett s'était étonné que son cousin ne soit pas heureux de les voir. Edward avait même tenté de s'enfuir, son papa l'avait rattrapé, mais son cousin ne cessait de hurler qu'il voulait sa maman. Alors, Esmé avait tenté de le calmer en le prenant de force dans ses bras, puis, alors qu'elle le berçait, il avait fini par se calmer.

« -Pourquoi il est si triste Edward ?

-Emmett, je t'ai expliqué que son papa et sa maman étaient partis au Ciel, lui rappela son père.

-Mais pourquoi ils l'ont pas pris ?

-Parce qu'il n'est encore qu'un petit garçon et que…

-Mais s'il voulait aller avec eux ?

-Emmett, te souviens-tu de ce qui est arrivé à Bidule ?

-Mon poisson rouge ?

-Oui.

-Il est mort, se rappela Emmett avec tristesse.

-Tu te rappelles que tu as beaucoup pleuré, mais qu'après ça allait mieux, tu as recommencé à sourire, à jouer, à rire ?

-Oui, se souvint-il un peu perdu.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, précisa son père, mais Edward est dans le même état que toi, ce n'est pas Bidule qu'il a perdu, c'est son papa et sa maman. Pour le moment, il est très triste, mais, un jour, il recommencera à sourire, à jouer et à rire. C'est pour ça que son papa et sa maman l'ont laissé ici pour que nous l'aimions et l'aidions à devenir un homme bien.

-C'est pour ça qu'il est pas content de voir papi et mamie ?

-Non, c'est parce que, comme pour nous, il ne les connaît pas. Mon grand-frère s'est disputé avec toute notre famille, il ne voulait plus nous voir. Tu sais, il y a seulement quelques jours que j'ai appris que j'avais un neveu et pour lui c'est pareil. Ne crois-tu pas que tu serais effrayé si tu étais entouré d'inconnus ?

-Si, admit-il, mais on dirait qu'il a peur de toi ?

-Je sais… Je vais changer ça… »

Carlisle avait déposé un baiser sonore sur chacune de ses joues et il avait râlé pour la forme, il aimait bien quand papa lui faisait des câlins ou des bisous. Emmett descendit de sur ses genoux pour aller jouer dans le jardin avec Alice, il aurait bien aimé qu'Edward vienne avec eux, mais son cousin tentait de repousser la cuillerée de yaourt que sa mère essayait de lui faire manger. Un peu inquiet pour ce dernier, il rejoignit Alice. Il avait eu drôlement mal quand Bidule était mort, mais il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu'il aurait ressenti si ça avait été son papa et sa maman. Emmett avait alors pris la décision qu'il ferait son possible pour rendre son sourire à Edward et que peut-être un jour ils seraient comme des frères…

.

_Fin du flash-back. _

.

Emmett soupira. Edward était son frère, son grand-frère, et une nouvelle fois la vie venait de cruellement le blesser. Pendant un instant, il se dit que le destin s'acharnait sur lui, mais aussi sur Stefan qui se retrouvait orphelin de mère. Il se promit de tout faire pour que son neveu ne revive pas le calvaire de son frère, non, il ferait tout pour que Stefan ne soit pas orphelin. Emmett sortit de ses pensées quand il sentit la main de Jasper se poser sur son bras, son beau-frère l'observait avec inquiétude. Il lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de quitter les toilettes d'un pas décidé, si ce malade mental d'Eventreur voulait toucher à un seul des cheveux de son frère, il allait d'abord devoir se débarrasser de lui !

Malheureusement, ce tueur était tout sauf stupide, Emmett avait failli tout casser quand il avait appris que son frère avait été empoisonné et que leur père avait disparu. Il aurait aimé aller auprès de son frère, se lancer à la recherche de Carlisle, mais Rosalie s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Il suivit donc les membres de sa famille dans la salle de repos où l'agent Beckett leur avait succinctement expliqué ce qui s'était passé. Cependant, il ne l'écouta pas vraiment, il était mort de peur, mort de peur de perdre son père, son frère… Comment Edward avait-il pu surmonter la mort de ses parents ? Où avait-il trouvé la force d'avancer alors qu'il était si jeune ? La peur et le chagrin menaçaient de le paralyser.

Il avait voulu retenir son frère lorsqu'il avait appris qu'il allait se livrer au tueur pour essayer d'avoir la vie sauve. Les paroles de l'agent Davies ne le rassurèrent pas totalement, il ne voulait laisser en aucune manière son frère entre les mains de ce cinglé, cependant, c'était aussi peut-être la solution pour retrouver son père.

Son père… Carlisle Cullen… Le Docteur Carlisle Cullen… Son père n'était qu'un simple médecin qui avait la violence en horreur. Pourquoi cet homme, cet ancien Marshall laissait-il sous-entendre qu'il ne connaissait pas son propre père ? Et d'abord comment se connaissaient-ils ? Cet homme mentait, il en était certain. Cependant, cette certitude vacilla quand il vit sa mère parler à ce Scheler comme si elle le connaissait… Emmett était perdu et il n'était pas le seul, Alice, Rosalie, Bella et Jasper étaient tout aussi stupéfaits que lui. Son monde était en train de s'écrouler. Alors qu'il allait demander des explications, l'analyste du FBI les interpella. Il observa les écrans de sécurité de la ville, puis, ceux du centre commercial suivant la déambulation de son frère. Edward peinait à marcher, ses poings se serrèrent, il n'aimait pas se sentir si impuissant. Soudain, un visage attira son attention.

« -Là, regardez ! S'écria-t-il en désignant un homme dans la foule.

-Qu'est-ce que Richardson fiche là ? S'exclama l'agent Davies en fronçant les sourcils.

-Il essaye de sauver sa vie.

Tous jetèrent un coup d'œil à l'ancien Marshall qui ne daigna pas leur donner d'autres informations. Ils reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran où l'analyste du FBI faisait son possible pour suivre son patron.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Grogna soudain Penny.

-Que se passe-t-il ? L'interrogea l'agent Davies.

-Il est allé au second sous-sol, je reçois toujours le signal de sa puce, mais je n'ai plus d'images.

-Il faut envoyer une patrouille ! Intervint-il.

-Non, si l'Eventreur détient votre père, il n'hésitera pas à le tuer s'il voit que nous ne suivons pas ses consignes, lui rappela l'agent Beckett.

-Ce type est un vrai taré ! S'énerva Emmett. Jurez-moi qu'il n'a pas déjà tué notre père !

Un cri de terreur s'échappa des lèvres de sa sœur et Emmett regretta d'avoir été aussi brutal, il allait la rassurer quand leur mère la prit dans ses bras.

-Ton père va bien, la tranquillisa Esmé, je le saurais, je le sentirais s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose.

-Monsieur ! Les interpella Penny. Je viens d'intercepter un appel du PC de sécurité du centre commercial pour le poste de police le plus proche, des coups de feu ont été entendus au deuxième sous-sol, un vigile est mort !

-On reste toujours là à rien faire ? S'agaça Emmett. Mon frère est peut-être blessé ou…

-Ton frère va bien, le coupa Monsieur Scheler.

-Comment pouvez-vous l'affirmer ? Gronda Sam.

-Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous afficher l'image de la caméra de surveillance au carrefour nord du centre commercial ?

-Euh, oui, murmura Penny qu'ils virent pianoter sur son clavier.

-Remontez environ à 1 minute et 15 secondes, là, parfait.

-Et ? S'énerva Jasper.

Emmett sursauta, il avait presque oublié sa présence. Son beau-frère était dans le même état d'agitation que lui, l'une de ses mains tenait fermement celle de Rosalie et l'autre celle d'Alice.

-Là, répondit simplement Monsieur Scheler en désignant une Mercedes noire.

Emmett fronça les sourcils, elle ressemblait effectivement à celle de son père, mais il s'agissait d'un modèle plus récent. Puis, lentement, Penny fit une mise au point sur la voiture désignée. Un hoquet de stupeur franchit le seuil de ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut son père derrière le volant, Edward assit à ses côtés.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda Alice en le devançant.

-Bien, soupira l'ancien Marshall, il me semble que j'ai fait une erreur en venant ici. Je crois que je vais y aller.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas partir ainsi ? Questionna l'agent Beckett époustouflée par son arrogance.

-Je…

-Ça suffit ! Coupa l'agent Davies qui paraissait hors de lui. Sam, arrête-le !

Avec un plaisir évident, l'agent Cartland passa les menottes à l'ancien Marshall qui se laissa faire sans protester. Sam l'emmena ensuite vers une salle d'interrogatoire tout en lui énonçant ses droits.

-Mais … C'est pas possible !

-Que se passe-t-il Penny ? Demanda aussitôt Emmett en la voyant pâlir.

-La puce… Je… Je n'ai plus de signal !

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur eux. Rosalie vint se blottir dans ses bras et Alice fit de même avec Jasper. Il aperçut sa mère s'approcher de Stefan qui dormait pour caresser tendrement ses cheveux.

-Tout va bien, Monsieur ? Entendit-il l'agent Beckett demander au mentor de son frère.

-Il ne parlera pas, soupira Russell, même sous la torture, Franz ne parlera pas. Madame Cullen, je vous en prie, vous devez nous dire ce que vous savez.

-Maman ? Implora-t-il en la regardant.

-J'aimerais, mais je ne sais rien.

-Tu sembles pourtant connaître ce Scheler, lui rappela Emmett.

-Ton père me l'a présenté il y a 20 ans comme étant l'un de ses amis, avoua Esmé. Votre père… Par où commencer ? J'ai rencontré Carlisle quand j'avais 17 ans, il était tellement beau, tellement sûr de lui, nous sommes tombés amoureux au premier regard. Votre père n'avait que 19 ans, mais il savait déjà ce qu'il voulait. Il était entré en faculté de médecine et était l'un des meilleurs de sa promotion. Il m'a présenté ses parents, nous nous sommes mariés et deux ans plus tard, tu naissais Emmett, puis, deux ans après, Alice arrivait. Nous étions heureux, cependant, j'ai toujours vu une certaine tristesse dans son regard, Carlisle ne me parlait jamais de son passé, je n'ai jamais vu de photo de lui enfant et même vos grands-parents évitaient soigneusement le sujet. La veille de notre mariage, il est venu me trouver, il était terriblement perturbé, angoissé. Il voulait tout annuler, prétextant que je ne connaissais pas l'homme à qui j'allais me lier. Je lui ai dit qu'il se trompait, que j'avais deviné certaines choses. Son passé n'était pas aussi rose que ce qu'il avait laissé sous-entendre, je savais qu'il gardait toujours une arme à portée de main. Il y avait aussi eu ce soir où nous nous promenions, un homme armé d'un cutter avait voulu nous détrousser, mais Carlisle l'avait rapidement désarmé et d'un seul regard il l'avait fait fuir. Je lui ai rappelé ces détails, je lui ai dit que le plus important pour moi était l'homme que je connaissais aujourd'hui, que chacun avait son passé et que j'acceptais le sien. La suite vous la connaissez, j'ai épousé Carlisle, vous êtes nés, la vie nous a fait un troisième magnifique cadeau en nous confiant Edward, puis, Jasper et Rosalie, et enfin, Stefan.

-Tu… Tu n'as pas cherché à en savoir plus ? S'étonna Emmett stupéfait.

-Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? Durant toutes ces années, et vous pouvez en témoigner, Carlisle a été un mari attentionné, un père aimant et un grand-père affectueux. Il m'avait offert le bonheur sur un plateau et je savais que si son passé revenait nous hanter, il saurait tout faire pour que cela ne nous atteigne pas.

-Ce qui n'est apparemment pas le cas ! Cingla Caitlin.

Emmett n'aima pas le ton qu'elle employait pour parler à sa mère, mais il ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher alors que lui aussi était sur le point d'exploser.

-Si comme je le pense, nos tueurs veulent s'en prendre à votre mari, il me semble que vous êtes aussi en danger, fit remarquer Russell, ils n'hésiteront pas à vous utiliser comme appât.

-Non, le contredit doucement sa mère, Carlisle s'est assuré que cela n'arriverait pas. S'ils venaient à nous toucher, mes enfants ou moi, ils savent que Carlisle entrerait dans une colère noire et qu'ils perdraient face à lui. La seule personne qui est en danger c'est Carlisle.

-Et Edward ? Questionna l'agent Russell.

-Edward est notre fils, ils ne le toucheront pas. J'imagine que Carlisle l'a emmené pour le protéger de ce malade qui cherche à le tuer.

-Vous ne savez vraiment pas qui sont ces personnes ? Insista l'agent Davies.

-Carlisle n'a jamais voulu me le dire, il disait que moins j'en savais, mieux c'était pour moi. Je suis navrée, agent Russell, je ne sais rien de plus. Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'Edward ne risque rien tant qu'il est avec son père.

-Mamie ?

Emmett sursauta en entendant la voix de Stefan. Son neveu venait de se réveiller et se frottait les yeux tout en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil où sa mère l'avait installé.

-Veux papa, murmura Stefan.

-Il travaille, mon cœur, mais que dirais-tu que nous allions te chercher un goûter ? Tu dois avoir faim.

-Il y a un distributeur dans la salle de repos, lui dit-il.

-Merci, Emmett.

Sa mère lui sourit et prit Stefan dans ses bras, Alice et Rosalie l'accompagnèrent.

-Bien, Penny ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Je veux que tu me fasses une recherche complète sur Carlisle Cullen, il a le même âge que nos victimes, trouve-moi s'il a été adopté. Je veux aussi que tu fasses des recherches sur Edward.

-Sur Monsieur Cullen ? Répéta l'analyste visiblement aussi peu à l'aise que lui.

-Oui, Penny, souffla Russell, je veux connaître toutes les circonstances de son adoption à l'âge de 10 ans, trouve-moi aussi le rapport sur la mort de ses parents, je veux aussi connaître leur histoire ! Ordonna Russell.

-Monsieur, j'avais déjà lancé une recherche sur le Docteur Cullen il y a quelques minutes et…

-Oui ?

-Il semblerait que l'agent Cullen ait fait une enquête sur son père, j'ai trouvé des traces de ses recherches.

-A-t-il trouvé quelque chose ? Interrogea Emmett d'une voix tremblante.

-Apparemment, non, mais je vais creuser.

-Si Edward a lancé une recherche sur son père c'est qu'il devait avoir trouvé quelque chose, murmura Russell.

-Mais quoi ? Interrogea Sam.

-Repassons tous les indices au peigne fin, il a vu quelque chose qui nous a échappé. »

Emmett souffla nerveusement. Il ne supportait pas l'inaction, il ne supportait pas tous ces secrets qui semblaient envelopper son père et aussi son frère. Qui étaient-ils réellement ? Edward était-il vraiment son cousin ou un simple étranger que son père avait recueilli ? Non, ils se ressemblaient trop pour ne pas être de la même famille. Emmett pinça l'arête de son nez, un sourire amer se dessina sur son visage quand il songea qu'il avait copié cette manie sur Edward. Il s'éloigna quelque peu des agents du FBI, il n'alla pas rejoindre sa famille, il préféra s'isoler pour prendre le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Rapidement, il se dit que même si aucun lien de parenté ne l'unissait à Edward, ce n'était pas grave, il l'aimerait toujours comme un frère. D'ailleurs, il espérait sincèrement qu'il allait bien, que leur père avait pu lui administré l'antidote… Leur père… Carlisle…. Cela ne cessait de l'obnubiler, de le tourmenter, qui était son père ? Qui était l'homme qu'il appelait papa ?

.

* * *

.

Bella regarda les agents et certains de leurs collègues, les plus gradés, se lancer dans des recherches auxquelles elle ne voulait pas participer. Non, elle ne voulait pas fouiller la vie des Cullen, la vie de Carlisle. Il était un père à ses yeux et elle ne pouvait l'imaginer autrement. Non ! Il était ce médecin doux, attentionné, le FBI se trompait, cet ancien Marshall mentait ! Elle refusait de croire que cet homme si aimant les ait trompé durant toutes ces années. La jeune femme se leva précipitamment pour se rendre dans la salle de vidéo surveillance. Ils avaient oublié le principal, la véritable menace, mais, elle, non. Elle tapa les différents mots de passe et chercha les vidéos surveillances de la veille, elle allait découvrir comment l'Eventreur avait pu aussi facilement pénétrer dans le Commissariat et ensuite elle se lancerait à la poursuite de ce tueur en espérant que le FBI la suive et qu'ils retrouvent tous la raison ! La jeune femme vit son cœur se serrer quand elle vit sur les images Edward sortir du bâtiment, Stefan blottit dans ses bras qui lui faisait un câlin. Bella inspira profondément pour chasser la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, elle espérait qu'il allait bien. Oui, Edward allait bien, Carlisle prenait soin de lui, se répéta-t-elle. Ne voyant rien de suspect, elle accéléra la lecture des images.

« -Ah, tu es là ! Je me demandais où tu étais passée.

Bella jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Jacob qui venait de la rejoindre avant de regarder à nouveau son écran.

-Tu fais quoi ?

La jeune femme laissa échapper un soupir agacé, à son avis que faisait-elle dans la salle vidéo après qu'un tueur en série se soit introduit dans le Commissariat ?

-Franchement, je t'avais dit qu'il était trop gentil pour être honnête ! Toujours à aider les autres, à donner son argent, à…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Du Docteur Cullen ! S'exclama Jacob. En plus, avec sa réputation, il pouvait exercer n'importe où ! Pas étonnant qu'il soit resté à Forks, c'était la planque idéale pour lui !

-Jacob, je ne vais pas le répéter deux fois : ferme-la ! Carlisle Cullen est un homme bon et si je t'entends le critiquer encore une seule fois, je te jure que je te colle mon poing dans la figure ! Maintenant, fous-moi la paix, j'ai du travail !

-Du calme, tigresse. Je peux peut-être t'aider ?

Bella grogna avant de se reconcentrer sur les images des caméras de surveillance. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jacob s'installer à ses côtés, il avait intérêt à se tenir tranquille, sinon, elle ne répondait de rien ! La jeune femme regarda d'un œil dépité l'heure sur la vidéo surveillance, elle vit Emmett entrer, puis, des agents du FBI et enfin, elle et Edward. Elle n'avait rien vu de suspect, comment ce type s'y était-il pris ? Elle n'avait pas vu de livreur, de coursier, rien… Et puis, comment savait-il où placer le colis ?

-Si tu me disais ce que tu cherches, je pourrais t'aider ? Lui répéta Jake.

Elle ignorait pourquoi, mais la simple présence de son ami l'agaçait. Tout à coup, elle se rappela qu'il était parti en patrouille peu avant la fin de son service, il était donc rentré tard au Commissariat, peut-être avait-il remarqué quelque chose ?

-Il ne s'est rien passé de bizarre hier soir ? Lui demanda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas vu un livreur ou autre avant de partir ?

-Non.

-Putain ! Mais comment il est rentré ? Tu es sûr que personne n'a livré de colis ?

-Je t'ai déjà dit que non ! A part…

-A part quoi ? S'impatienta Bella.

-Un flic est venu amener un paquet pour le FBI, admit Jacob.

-Pour le FBI ou pour Edward ?

L'air mal à l'aise de son coéquipier lui donna la réponse qu'elle attendait. Bella le fusilla du regard avant de faire redéfiler les images des caméras. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur quand elle vit effectivement un policier en uniforme parler à Jacob, un colis à la main, sa colère grandit quand elle vit le Quileute lui indiquer la salle où les agents du FBI travaillaient.

-Tu as laissé entrer le tueur ? S'écria-t-elle. Tu lui as dit où aller pour atteindre sa cible ?

-Non ! Non ! Comment… Comment aurais-je pu savoir…

-Depuis qu'Edward a ouvert ce satané colis, on se demande comment il a pu arriver ici ! Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit ?

-Bella, attends !

La jeune femme lui lança un dernier regard furieux avant de se diriger d'un pas pressé vers l'agent Davies. Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent et elle put y lire une lueur de colère semblable à la sienne quand il apprit qu'un policier avait conduit l'Eventreur à son protégé.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans la salle de visionnage, répondit Bella.

L'agent Davies lui emboîta le pas pendant qu'elle lui expliquait que malheureusement ils n'avaient aucune image de son visage, mais peut-être Jacob pourrait-il faire un portrait-robot ?

-Excusez-moi, les interrompit une femme, je cherche Monsieur Scheler.

La jeune femme observa un peu mieux la nouvelle venue et comprit qui elle était lorsqu'elle vit son tailleur noir strict et son attaché-case en cuir noir.

-Et vous êtes ? Questionna l'agent Davies qui avait dû arriver aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle.

-Maître Delgado, j'aimerais m'entretenir avec mon client.

-Comment… A ma connaissance, Monsieur Scheler n'a passé aucun coup de fil ? Remarqua l'agent Davies.

-Monsieur Scheler est un homme prévoyant, maintenant, pourriez-vous me conduire à mon client ?

L'agent Davies détailla un moment l'avocate qui ne baissa pas les yeux face à son regard froid, le fédéral finit par soupirer.

-Officier Swan, pouvez-vous accompagner Maître Delgado auprès de son client ?

Bella acquiesça et fit signe à l'avocate de la suivre. Elle frappa à la salle d'interrogatoire avant d'entrer, l'agent Cartland lui lança un coup d'œil avant de soupirer lorsqu'il vit par qui elle était accompagnée. Tout en jetant un regard noir à l'avocate, l'agent Cartland se leva et ensemble ils sortirent de la salle sous l'œil railleur de Monsieur Scheler.

-Savez-vous où est l'agent Davies ? Lui demanda Sam.

-Oui, il est dans la salle de surveillance, l'officier Black a vu l'homme qui a apporté le colis, je pense qu'il l'interroge.

-On a enfin une piste.

-Puis-je venir avec vous ?

-Oui, bien sûr, venez.

La jeune femme sourit, elle avait enfin l'impression qu'on lui faisait confiance, elle se sentait utile, et puis, elle voulait absolument coincer ce malade !

-Bella ?

L'officier Swan s'arrêta et se retourna pour voir arriver Esmé avec Stefan.

-Rejoignez-nous, lui souffla Sam en continuant sa route.

-Tout va bien Esmé ? Lui demanda-t-elle en s'approchant.

-Je suis un peu perdue. Stefan voulait une barre chocolatée et il n'y en a plus dans le distributeur, Emmett m'a indiqué où en trouver, mais je crains de ne pas avoir bien compris. Je suis navrée de t'embêter avec ça, mais tu es la première personne que je rencontre.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura la jeune femme en lui souriant, venez, je vous accompagne.

-Veux papa, murmura Stefan des larmes au bord des yeux.

-Tu vas bientôt le revoir, mon cœur, je te le promets, mais pour le moment il travaille, mentit Esmé d'une voix peu assurée. Tu vas prendre ton goûter, puis, on lui fera un joli dessin, d'accord ?

Stefan acquiesça avant de tendre ses bras vers sa grand-mère qui le prit dans ses bras. Bella leur offrit un petit sourire avant de leur faire signe de la suivre. La jeune femme n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'elle se figea.

-Esmé, vous êtes bien arrivée de par l'escalier du fond ?

-Oui, répondit-elle surprise par sa question.

-Et vous n'avez croisé personne ?

-Non, mais…Bella ? Où vas-tu ?

La jeune femme dépassa Esmé pour courir vers la salle d'interrogatoire, Esmé était passée devant et elle aurait dû voir les deux plantons qui se trouvaient devant ! Elle entendit Madame Cullen l'appeler, mais elle continua sa course avant de se stopper, sa main se posa aussitôt sur son arme rangée à sa ceinture.

-Bella que se passe-t-il ? Oh, mon Dieu !

-Esmé !

Bella se morigéna. Elle aurait dû dire à Esmé de retourner de rejoindre les bureaux plutôt que de la planter sans aucune explication. Un petit gémissement de peur lui fit tourner la tête, Stefan s'agrippait désespérément à sa grand-mère qui faisait son possible pour le protéger avec son corps. Bella fit un pas sur le côté pour se placer devant eux.

-Vous êtes dans un Commissariat, leur rappela Bella, vous ne pourrez pas sortir !

Un sourire froid se dessina sur le visage de Maître Delgado alors qu'elle pointait son arme sur elle. Monsieur Scheler se tenait derrière elle et massait ses poignets endoloris par les menottes.

-Helena, on n'a pas le temps de jouer, lui rappela l'ancien Marshall. »

Les doigts de Bella venaient de se poser sur son arme quand elle sentit une vive brûlure au niveau de son épaule. Elle entendit le cri de frayeur poussé par Esmé quand elle se sentit partir en arrière. Bella chuta lourdement sur le sol au moment où résonnait le bruit étouffé d'une deuxième détonation. Alors que ses yeux se fermaient, elle vit Esmé tomber à ses côtés. La terreur l'envahit, elle aurait aimé lui parler, mais elle n'y parvint pas. La jeune femme sombra dans l'obscurité avec pour dernière image le regard vitreux de celle qu'elle aimait comme une mère.

.

* * *

.

Edward ne se sentait pas bien. Tout son corps était en sueur alors que pourtant il avait froid. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais il en fut incapable. Réunissant toutes ses forces, il essaya de se rappeler ses derniers souvenirs. Qu'avait-il fait aujourd'hui ? Des images du Commissariat de Seattle lui revinrent en mémoire, puis, le colis, les photos… Une violente nausée l'envahit quand il se rappela qu'il s'était à nouveau retrouvé face à l'Eventreur. Il se pencha sur le côté et vomit. Edward fut étonné de sentir une main le soutenir ainsi qu'une bassine devant sa tête. Ainsi, il n'était pas seul. Mais qui était avec lui ? Seule l'image de l'Eventreur subsistait dans son esprit. Etait-ce lui qui était à ses côtés ? La peur serra ses entrailles. Il eut un geste de recul quand il sentit une main se poser sur son front, il aurait aimé se débattre, mais il était trop faible. Un gémissement de frayeur franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il sentit une aiguille s'enfoncer dans la chair de son bras. Qu'allait-il faire de lui ?

.

* * *

.

Carlisle referma la porte de la chambre et alla jeter le contenu de la bassine dans la cuvette des toilettes avant de nettoyer le bassin. Edward était en proie à ses démons et, malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, du moins pour le moment... Le poison le tourmenterait encore quelques heures jusqu'à ce que l'antidote et son corps l'aient totalement anéantis. Il repassa par la chambre de son fils, le tranquillisant qu'il lui avait administré faisait effet, il dormait. Il ferma la porte et se dirigea vers le balcon qui surplombait l'océan où Daniel était en train de fumer une cigarette. Il observa l'homme pendant quelques secondes, ses traits étaient marqués, des marques de vieillesse étaient visibles sur son visage ainsi que ses cheveux grisonnants. Daniel avait pris un peu de ventre, mais il semblait avoir gardé d'excellents réflexes et c'était sûrement pour cette raison qu'il était toujours en vie.

« -Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Richardson.

-Il va s'en remettre.

Carlisle s'approcha de la rambarde où il s'accouda, ses yeux se perdirent sur l'océan qui s'écrasait à leurs pieds contre la falaise.

-Vas-tu encore nous aider ? Questionna Daniel avec hésitation.

-Tu mériterais que je te fasse passer par-dessus de ce garde-fou après t'avoir tiré une balle entre les deux yeux, maugréa Carlisle.

-Je suis navré, je ne comptais pas les conduire jusqu'à toi.

-C'est pourtant ce que tu as fait ! Cingla-t-il.

-Hey ! Je te ferai remarquer que ton neveu est tout aussi coupable que moi !

-Oui, mais lui, il est innocent, il ne mérite pas de vivre ça, la peur, la traque, non, je m'y refuse.

-Et que vas-tu faire ? Parce que, crois-moi, ils ne vont pas te lâcher que ce soit toi ou ta famille !

-Ils ne toucheront pas à ma famille, Esmé et les enfants sont en sécurité.

-Tes enfants, mais pas ton neveu.

-Ni mon petit-fils, ajouta-t-il soucieux.

A cet instant, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le saisit et lut le message. Un intense soulagement l'envahit quand il lut qu'ils avaient réussi et qu'ils étaient en route.

-On va avoir de la visite, annonça Carlisle.

-Dois-je sortir les flingues ?

-Non, Helena est passée chercher Franz, ils vont arriver. »

Carlisle avait fait un détour par leur planque dans Seattle après qu'Edward ait perdu connaissance, l'antidote n'avait pas un effet immédiat. Il avait pris toutes ses recherches et effacer toutes traces de leur passage quand il avait compris que Franz était parti chercher de l'aide au Commissariat. Une fois dans la Mercedes, il avait contacté Helena pour qu'elle sorte cet idiot des pattes des agents fédéraux et de la police. Grâce à ses contacts, il avait appris que sa famille était sous la protection de la police et il en était soulagé, l'Eventreur aurait pu s'en prendre à l'un d'entre eux, ils n'étaient pas protégés contre ce malade. Une violente colère envahit son être quand il pensa au tueur en série qui avait réussi à lui échapper ! Il se fit la promesse qu'à leur prochaine rencontre, il le tuerait. Carlisle sursauta en entendant un bruit de chute. Daniel fronça les sourcils et ils posèrent leurs mains sur leurs armes. Carlisle entra dans la maison avant de faire signe à Richardson que ce n'était rien, il se dirigea vers la chambre où son fils se reposait pour remarquer que ce dernier avait réussi à sortir de son lit !

.

* * *

.

En sentant la fatigue qui l'envahissait, Edward comprit que l'Eventreur venait de lui donner un somnifère. Il attendit patiemment que l'homme sorte de la chambre pour essayer de se lever. Cependant, les effets du calmant rendaient sa fuite difficile. Il devait trouver une solution pour rester éveiller. Son regard fiévreux se posa alors sur tout un nécessaire de médical, ses doigts tremblants se refermèrent sur une seringue, seul instrument qui pouvait à la rigueur servir d'arme. Cependant, il avait une autre idée pour cette dernière. Une fois qu'il réussit à l'attraper, il enleva le capuchon protecteur et planta la seringue dans sa main. Edward retint difficilement un hurlement de douleur, mais celle-ci déchira le voile obscur qui l'entourait. Il entendit la porte se rouvrir et il fit semblant de dormir. Une fois que les pas se furent éloignés et sa lucidité retrouvée, il déchira un bout du drap pour entourer sa main d'où le sang perlait sans pour autant enlever l'aiguille, il lui suffirait de la bouger pour réveiller la douleur quand il se sentirait un peu trop engourdi par le médicament. L'agent fédéral inspira profondément avant de s'asseoir, puis, il bascula ses jambes dans le vide. Son souffle était court, jamais il n'aurait imaginé faire autant d'effort juste pour se mettre dans cette position. Lentement, il se fit glisser le long du lit, ses pieds touchèrent le sol qui ne lui semblait absolument pas stable ou alors était-ce parce que la pièce tanguait devant ses yeux ? Sachant le malaise qui menaçait de le gagner, il fit un pas avant de s'écrouler lamentablement sur le sol, il tenta de se rattraper au chevet, mais il entraîna ce dernier dans sa chute.

Edward serra les dents quand il entendit le vacarme qu'il avait fait. Nul doute que son ravisseur l'avait entendu et n'allait pas tarder à venir ! Ses yeux fouillèrent la pièce à la rechercher d'une arme potentielle, mais il ne trouva rien. Il allait essayer de se dissimuler vainement sous le lit quand deux mains passèrent sous ses aisselles pour le relever, il tenta de se débattre, mais son agresseur eut facilement le dessus. En quelques secondes, il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, une main ferme le maintenait plaquer contre le matelas pendant qu'une autre entourait sa main valide d'une sangle avant de faire de même avec ses chevilles. Il chercha une nouvelle fois à se soustraire à l'Eventreur, mais ce dernier l'attacha sans aucune difficulté au lit.

« -Ca suffit, calme-toi !

Croyait-il qu'il allait lui obéir ? Le pensait-il aussi stupide ? Un rire sans joie franchit le seuil de ses lèvres avant de mourir sur ces dernières quand il sentit une main douce caresser sa joue, ce geste lui était étrangement familier.

-Edward, tu es en sécurité, ouvre les yeux, s'il-te-plaît.

Le soulagement qu'il ressenti en reconnaissant la voix de son père était indescriptible. Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières pour croiser le regard bleuté inquiet de Carlisle, celui-ci lui sourit avant de soupirer.

-Regarde-moi ce travail, pourquoi t'es-tu infligé cela ?

Edward suivit son regard. Son père retira doucement le drap déchiré qui lui servait de garrot pour examiner la paume de sa main.

-Tu as déjà eu une grande dose de tranquillisant et je ne peux pas me permettre d'en utiliser plus sinon il risquerait de contrecarrer les effets de l'antidote. Ça va faire mal, le prévint-il.

Edward s'en moquait, son père aurait pu lui charcuter la main qu'il s'en serait fichu. Il était à l'hôpital, il était en sécurité et son père allait bien. Cette dernière information résonna étrangement dans son esprit pendant qu'il observait Carlisle ranger le désordre qu'il avait mis avant d'approcher un kit de suture. Son père était en train d'enfiler des gants alors que son sentiment de malaise grandissait, quelque chose clochait. Une grimace déforma ses traits quand son père retira l'aiguille de sa chair meurtrie. Ses doigts experts nettoyèrent sa plaie avant de faire deux points de suture et de bander sa main.

-Et voilà, c'est fini, annonça Carlisle en lui souriant.

Le jeune homme sourit en retour à son père avant de comprendre qu'il était en train d'attacher sa main maintenant soignée. Edward tira sur ses liens sous le regard toujours protecteur de son père. C'est alors qu'il réalisa que cette chambre n'avait rien à voir avec celle d'un Hôpital ! Son angoisse s'accrut quand il se rappela des évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dans le parking sous-terrain, la présence de Monsieur Richardson, l'Eventreur, les hommes encagoulés, puis, son père qui avait volé à son secours, tirant et conduisant comme un homme surentraîné.

-Tu te souviens.

Ce n'était pas une question, Carlisle savait qu'il se rappelait de tout.

-Détache-moi, ordonna-t-il d'une voix qu'il trouva atrocement faible.

-Non, tu dois rester alité tant que ton corps n'a pas évacué toutes les toxines.

Malgré la douceur de sa voix, malgré l'amour qu'il pouvait lire dans son regard, Edward avait l'impression d'être face à un étranger, une détermination et une certaine froideur se lisaient sur son visage. Où était l'homme au sourire toujours bienveillant ?

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda le jeune homme.

-Enfin, Edward, je suis ton père.

-Non ! Mon père est médecin, il est doux et attentionné, jamais il ne tirerait sur des gens !

-Alors, disons que tu me connais mal.

-Détache-moi !

-Non, tu vas rester tranquillement dans ce lit et te reposer, les explications viendront quand je jugerais que tu seras prêt.

-Alors, là, c'est toi qui me connais mal.

-Oh, non, Edward, je te connais par cœur, répliqua son père en rabattant les couvertures sur ses bras pour dissimuler ses entraves. Entre donc !

Edward regarda la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit Stefan entrer en courant et se jeter dans les bras de son grand-père.

-Tu vois, mon grand, papa est malade, il faut le laisser se reposer.

-Non, balbutia Edward dont le cœur se déchirait.

-Tu fais un bisou à papa ? Demanda doucement Carlisle en l'ignorant.

-Voui !

Son père pencha Stefan qui déposa un baiser sonore sur son front avant de retourner dans les bras de Carlisle.

-Papa va se reposer pendant que nous deux on va jouer, d'accord ?

Stefan acquiesça, puis, il lui fit un petit signe de la main tout en lui envoyant des baisers.

-Carlisle ! Supplia-t-il.

Le blond l'ignora et continua à cajoler Stefan tout en actionnant la descente des volets, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité.

-Papa, appela Edward qui utilisait sa dernière carte.

-Tout va bien se passer, Edward, lui assura Carlisle en se tournant enfin vers lui, mais tu as besoin de repos et tu resteras attaché à ce lit tant que je ne te jugerai pas apte à affronter la suite. Oh et j'apprécierais que tu ne te fasses pas plus de mal que l'on ne t'en a déjà fait, donc, plus de tentative de fuite stupide et puis n'oublie pas que Stefan est là. »

Sur ses paroles sibyllines, Carlisle quitta la chambre et referma la porte derrière lui. Edward sentait toutes ses forces l'abandonner. Seul, dans le noir, il s'autorisa à laisser échapper quelques larmes. Son esprit embrouillé ne savait pas si les derniers propos de celui qu'il avait accepté comme un père étaient une menace ou non. Allait-il faire du mal à Stefan s'il tentait de s'échapper ? Il avait du mal à le croire, cependant, tout ce qui se passait prouvait à quel point il connaissait mal cet homme. Alors qu'il perdait connaissance, il espéra de toutes ses forces que Carlisle avait dit cela pour s'assurer que Stefan ne le voit pas plus mal en point qu'il ne l'était déjà. Edward ne bougerait pas et Carlisle le savait, il venait d'abattre sa meilleure carte en emmenant Stefan avec lui.

.

* * *

.

Voili, voilou, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Juste un petit mot pour vous prévenir que je vais partir quelques jours le week-end prochain, je ne rentrerai que lundi soir, donc la suite sera en ligne lundi ou mardi soir en fonction du temps que j'aurais eu pour écrire.

Bonne semaine et bon week-end à toutes et à tous !


	9. Chapter 9

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews et vos alertes ! Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce retard, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire pendant mes petites vacances, d'où mon retard. Encore merci pour vos reviews !

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

Ilonka : Non, il n'y a que Stefan qui débarque, sinon, ça ferait un peu trop de monde, lol. En tout cas, merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne fin de week-end. Bises.

Ptitemoya : Je t'en prie ! Tu vas avoir des nouvelles de Bella et d'Esmé, rassure-toi, je ne pense pas que Carlisle veule qu'on leur fasse du mal. Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne fin de week-end. Bises.

Popo : Quelques réponses concernant Carlisle dans ce chapitre, mais encore plus dans le prochain et il n'a pas fini d'être autoritaire, lol. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne fin de week-end.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

00000000000000000000000

.

.

**Chapitre 9 : Confusion**

.

.

Edward s'éveilla en sursaut. Il inspira profondément tout en essayant de reprendre le contrôle du rythme effréné de son cœur. D'une main tremblante, il essuya son front couvert de sueur avant de se laisser retomber sur les oreillers. Il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de son cauchemar, mais il se rappelait parfaitement avoir eu peur de son père, de Carlisle. Le jeune homme rangea ses craintes dans un coin de son cerveau, il devait garder l'esprit clair pour se sortir de là et surtout mettre son fils à l'abri. Il réalisa soudain que ses jambes et ses mains n'étaient plus entravés, il voulut se lever, mais quelque chose le retint au lit. Edward observa alors les alentours et remarqua une forme allongée à ses côtés, un soupir de soulagement lui échappa quand il reconnut la petite main familière qui serrait son tee-shirt. Son fils sembla s'éveiller à cet instant car il se hissa le long de son corps pour venir nicher sa tête dans le creux de son cou pour un câlin. Edward le serra contre lui et déposa des baisers dans ses cheveux.

« -Ai faim, murmura Stefan à son oreille.

Edward caressa ses cheveux avant de se lever. Il fut satisfait de ne ressentir aucune gêne et, hormis la douleur à sa main, il se sentait parfaitement bien. Stefan accroché à son cou, il tourna la poignée et ouvrit la porte. Apparemment, il n'était pas cantonné à cette chambre. Ses pieds nus se posèrent sur le parquet du couloir et il s'avança d'un pas hésitant.

-Pipi ! S'écria soudain Stefan.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil paniqué aux nombreuses portes qui l'entouraient, Stefan se tortillait dans ses bras et ce n'était pas bon signe !

-Sur ta droite.

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de son père, celui-ci lui sourit tendrement avant de lui désigner la porte sur sa droite. Edward ouvrit celle-ci et se hâta d'accompagner Stefan aux toilettes. Une fois que son fils eut terminé, il le souleva pour qu'il se lave les mains au lavabo avant de ressortir avec le petit garçon dans ses bras. A peine était-il sorti de la salle de bain qu'il vit son père appuyé contre le mur en train de l'attendre.

-Papi ! S'écria Stefan.

Son fils s'agita pour tenter d'aller dans les bras de son père, mais il le retint contre lui.

-Tu sais, il ne risque rien avec moi, lui fit doucement remarquer Carlisle.

-Laisse-moi en douter, souffla-t-il.

Son père afficha un air peiné avant de soupirer, puis, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une luxueuse cuisine qui avait une vue imprenable sur l'océan, il se demanda un instant où ils étaient ? Stefan quitta ses bras pour se laisser glisser sur un tabouret entourant le bar de la cuisine. Carlisle sourit à son petit-fils tout en lui tendant un bol remplit de céréales au chocolat avec du lait.

-Tu veux un café ?

-Arrête de faire comme si tout était normal ! S'énerva Edward.

-Pourquoi tu cries papa ? S'étonna Stefan.

-Pardon, mon cœur, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Allez, mange !

-Ch'est pas bien de crier chur chon papa, le gronda son fils tout en mâchant ses céréales.

-Et on ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Lui rappela-t-il.

Son fils haussa les épaules avant de prendre une nouvelle bouchée de céréales. Carlisle déposa une tasse de café devant lui tout en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur un tabouret ce qu'il finit par faire. Son père poussa une corbeille de viennoiseries vers lui et il prit un croissant qu'il mangea du bout des lèvres. Ils déjeunèrent en silence, il pouvait sentir le regard de Carlisle peser sur eux. Quand Stefan eut terminé, il avala sa dernière gorgée de café et aida son fils à descendre de sur le tabouret.

-Je peux regarder un dessin animé, papa ? Lui demanda-t-il.

Edward ne sut que répondre. Carlisle vint à leurs côtés, il prit la main de Stefan pour le conduire jusqu'au salon où il les suivit. Son fils grimpa sur le canapé pendant qu'il disait à Carlisle ce qu'il souhaitait regarder. Le jeune homme fut étonné de voir tout une collection DVD pour enfants, Carlisle mit l'un des disques dans le lecteur et lança la vidéo. Il regarda son père repartir vers la cuisine pendant que son fils s'allongeait sur le canapé, son pouce dans la bouche et son autre main tâtonnant pour trouver autre chose. Edward comprit qu'il cherchait son doudou et il se demanda où il était quand Carlisle revint avec deux tasses de café et l'ours de son fils. Son père donna le doudou à Stefan et déposa un baiser sur son front avant de lui faire signe de le suivre jusqu'à deux fauteuils tournés vers l'océan. Edward apprécia le fait qu'il lui laisse celui qui lui permettait de ne pas quitter Stefan des yeux.

-Alors ? Murmura-t-il. Tu vas tout me raconter ou il faut que je te tire les vers du nez ?

-Tu n'es pas encore prêt à tout entendre, avoua Carlisle à voix basse, je veux juste que tu saches que je fais tout ça pour ton bien et celui de Stefan.

-Tu connaissais les victimes sur lesquelles j'enquête ?

-Plus ou moins, répondit laconiquement son père.

-Ce n'est donc pas un hasard si j'ai trouvé l'emblème des Cullen chez Mademoiselle Andrews à Minneapolis ?

-J'imagine qu'elle l'avait gardé comme un indice pour tenter de me retrouver.

-Tu étais sur la photo ou il y a encore d'autres personnes qui risquent d'être menacés ?

-Malheureusement, il n'y a que Daniel et Helena qui ont survécu, j'étais préoccupé par autre chose pour me rendre compte de ce qui passait. Et oui, j'étais bien sur la photo ainsi que Franz.

-Qu'est-ce qui pouvait te détourner d'eux ?

-Toi. Je voulais et je veux toujours la tête de l'Eventreur.

Edward resta un instant interdit quand il vit la froideur du regard de son père, il n'eut aucun doute sur le fait que si le tueur se tenait face à eux, Carlisle lui aurait tiré une balle dans la tête sans aucune hésitation.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Plus tard, Edward. J'aimerais que tu ailles prendre une douche et que tu enfiles la tenue qui se trouve sur ton lit.

-Je ne veux pas laisser Stefan.

-Hey, bonjour p'tit gars !

Edward se redressa lorsqu'il vit arriver deux hommes et une femme. La femme, d'origine espagnole, qui venait de parler se précipita vers son fils. En un bond, il était levé et Stefan était dans ses bras.

-Il ne risque rien avec Helena, lui dit son père en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ne me touche pas ! Grogna-t-il en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais : les chiens font pas des chats ! Railla un homme.

-Edward, laisse-moi te présenter Franz Scheler, ancien Marshal et…

-Sous-fifre de ton père !

Le jeune homme remarqua le regard de défi qu'échangèrent les deux hommes avant qu'un fin sourire n'éclaire leurs visages. Une franche amitié semblait lier son père à cet ancien Marshal. Marshal… C'est alors qu'il comprit.

-C'est vous qui les avez fait disparaître, n'est-ce pas ?

-Exact, acquiesça Franz, mais je n'y serais pas parvenu sans la fortune et, je dois bien l'admettre, le génie de ton père.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Questionna Edward.

-Tu connais déjà la réponse…

-Helena ! Coupa Carlisle d'une voix sèche en la fusillant du regard.

-Chaque chose en son temps, appuya Franz.

-Que voulez-vous dire ? Interrogea Edward qui perdait de plus en plus patience.

Alors qu'il faisait son possible pour se calmer, Stefan voulut quitter l'étau de ses bras. Pour ne pas inquiéter son fils, il le laissa descendre et c'est avec surprise qu'il le vit se diriger vers Helena dont il prit la main pour l'entraîner vers le canapé.

-On peut zouer ? Demanda son fils à l'hispanique.

-Bien sûr, mon grand, tu veux jouer à quoi ?

Son fils leva les yeux vers le plafond en faisant mine de réfléchir, soudain, il le vit éclater de rire quand Helena passa la main près de son oreille pour dévoiler dans le creux de sa main un paquet de cartes.

-Oh ! S'exclama la femme. Il semblerait que tu veuilles jouer aux 7 familles ?

-Voui !

Son fils glissa du canapé pour s'installer autour de la table basse où Helena le rejoignit tout en sortant les cartes de leur étui. La main de son père se posa à nouveau sur son épaule et il l'obligea doucement à quitter le salon pour le raccompagner à la chambre qu'il avait occupé.

-Je te promets sur ce que j'ai de plus cher que Stefan ne risque rien, il compte tout autant pour moi que chacun d'entre vous.

-Comment est-il arrivé ici ? Et qu'as-tu raconté à maman ? A moins qu'elle ne sache ?

-Ta mère sait que vous êtes en sécurité et, non, elle ne sait pas tout, c'est mieux pour elle. Mes démons n'appartiennent qu'à moi.

-Et à moi aussi, semble-t-il, murmura Edward.

-Prépare-toi, je t'attends.

Il soupira, mais obéit tout de même, que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Il aurait bien tenté de s'enfuir, mais cela ne serait pas simple et puis, il y avait Stefan, il ne souhaitait pas le mettre en danger. Une fois sa douche prise, il enfila les sous-vêtements, le jean noir et le tee-shirt de la même couleur qui étaient posés sur son lit. Il ressortit de la chambre et trouva son père à l'endroit où il l'avait laissé. Ce dernier lui fit signe de le suivre et ils passèrent devant une porte entrouverte où il vit de nombreux ordinateurs, Daniel Richardson semblait en train de surveiller plusieurs écrans. La porte se referma quand Franz sortit de la pièce pour les suivre. Ils gagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée, puis, ce qui semblait être une cave, mais elle ne ressemblait à aucune cave de sa connaissance. Son père s'avança au milieu de plusieurs cibles en carton pendant que Franz se dirigeait vers une pièce où il les observa à travers une grande baie vitrée, il le vit pianoter sur un ordinateur avant de s'installer dans un fauteuil.

-Que faisons-nous ici ? Questionna-t-il.

-Les gens ou plutôt les monstres qui s'en sont pris à tes victimes sont surentraînés c'est pour cela que vous ne trouvez rien, aucune trace, aucune empreinte, aucun témoin.

-Mais toi tu sais qui ils sont ?

-Je veux que tu sois préparé à les affronter et pour cela il faut que tu prennes confiance en tes acquis.

-Mes acquis ? Interrogea Edward en regardant son père charger deux pistolets.

-Hier, dans le sous-sol, tu as tiré et touché l'un des leurs, tu t'en souviens ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Te rappelles-tu de ce qui s'est passé ?

-J'ai tiré, je ne vois pas…

-Tu as tiré sans réfléchir.

-Je…

-As-tu vérifié ton angle de tir ? As-tu regardé s'il y avait des civils ? As-tu fait les sommations d'usage ?

-Le garage était désert et…

-Et d'instinct tu as ressenti la menace, compléta Carlisle, l'intuition est quelque chose de très important et tu le sais. Cependant, le FBI est une institution gouvernementale qui ne peut autoriser à ses agents de se fier à celle-ci, on vous apprend à tirer avec raison et cela causera ta perte quand tu te retrouveras face à eux.

-Donc, je tire sur tout ce qui bouge ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça ! Ce que j'essaie de te faire comprendre c'est que tes actions doivent être guidées par ton instinct comme dans ce sous-sol, ainsi, tu seras rapide et tu survivras.

-Je…

-Concentre-toi, lui ordonna Carlisle en lui collant les revolvers dans les mains. Les cibles vont se lever à tour de rôle, tu connais le but du jeu ?

Edward regarda les cibles en carton et s'interrogea un instant sur les silhouettes qui n'étaient pas noires, il n'y avait pas non plus les cercles menant vers le cercle noir comblé qu'il fallait atteindre, non, c'était des cibles représentant des êtres humains en couleur.

-Une balle en pleine tête et c'est carton plein ! Expliqua Franz.

-Je ne peux p…

-Tu veux protéger, Stefan ? Le coupa Carlisle.

-Oui.

-Alors, vise la tête !

Sur ces mots, son père partit rejoindre Franz dans la cabine dont il ferma la porte. Il comprit sans avoir à poser la question que cette pièce était blindée. Les silhouettes disparurent. La voix de son père le ramena à l'ordre et il arma son revolver.

-Les deux !

Edward soupira, mais obéit tout de même. Il mit le casque de protection sur ses oreilles et une arme dans chaque main, il tira sur les cibles. Lorsque ses chargeurs furent vides, son père sortit de la pièce pour le rejoindre, son visage crispé lui apprit que d'une manière ou d'une autre il avait échoué. Il regarda les cibles, il avait manqué 5 cibles, 15 de ses balles s'étaient parfaitement logées.

-Quoi ? Gronda-t-il.

-Je t'ai demandé de viser les têtes, une balle entre les deux yeux, précisa Carlisle en posant son index pile à cet endroit sur son visage. Ils n'auront aucune pitié pour toi, il est donc hors de question que tu te contentes de les désarmer.

Le jeune homme regarda les trous qui ornaient les mains où les épaules des cibles qui représentaient ses assaillants.

-Recommence !

L'ordre ayant claqué, les silhouettes disparurent pendant qu'il rechargeait ses Glocks. Il venait à peine de terminer qu'une cible apparut. Son doigt pressa la gâchette et sa balle alla se loger entre les deux yeux de la femme en papier glacé qui lui faisait face. Un déclic dans son dos lui apprit qu'une autre cible venait d'apparaître, il se tourna et se retrouva face à la photo d'un jeune adolescent. Aussitôt, il réenclencha la sécurité de ses armes.

-Tu es mort ! Claqua la voix froide de son père.

-Ça suffit ! Stop ! Je ne joue plus le jeu ! Je veux des réponses et je les veux de suite ! Hurla Edward hors de lui.

-Réussis et tu en auras !

-Je n'ai plus 5 ans ! Sois tu parles, sois je me casse !

-Tu n'iras nulle part ! Le prévint son père.

-Quoi ? Je suis ton prisonnier ?

-Non, mais c'est trop dangereux pour toi dehors ! Assura Carlisle.

-En quoi est-ce dangereux ? Explique-moi !

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'énerver un peu plus, son père le prit au dépourvu en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Je t'en prie, fais-moi confiance, murmura Carlisle à son oreille.

Quand ils se séparèrent, il fut touché par le regard humide et les traits tirés de son père. Carlisle avait laissé tomber son masque et il pouvait voir à quel point il était terrorisé. Edward acquiesça et reprit en main ses armes.

-Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais, chuchota son père, mais nous devons protéger notre famille. »

Son père repartit dans la pièce protégée et il remit les protections en place sur ses oreilles. Edward inspira profondément avant de se concentrer. Il fit son possible pour obéir à son père et atteindre le but qu'il lui avait fixé, cependant, sa main devint tremblante quand il vit un trou se former dans la tête de la silhouette. Quand l'exercice fut terminé, Carlisle le rejoignit en lui proposant autre chose, il le fixa avec un œil incertain. Pourtant, son père n'écouta pas ses protestations et noua autour de sa tête un bandeau qui le rendit aveugle. Carlisle lui demanda de se fier à ses intuitions et de compter sur ses autres sens. Edward tira. Lorsque son père revint lui ôter le bandeau, il ne put que remarquer son sourire triomphal. Avec stupeur, le jeune homme remarqua qu'il avait pratiquement fait mouche à chaque tir, trois cibles lui avaient échappé, les autres étaient ornées d'un beau trou dans leur front. Son père récupéra les armes avant de l'entraîner vers une autre pièce tout en lui faisant remarquer qu'il pouvait être invincible s'il se fiait à son instinct.

.

* * *

.

Bella ouvrit difficilement les yeux, elle avait terriblement mal à la tête. Ses paupières papillonnèrent le temps que ses pupilles s'habituent à la lumière du jour. La jeune femme voulut se redresser, mais une main douce l'obligea à se rallonger. Peu à peu, son regard devint plus clair et elle ne tarda pas à reconnaître les yeux inquiets de sa meilleure amie.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda Alice.

-Elle est réveillée ?

La seconde suivante, elle vit les visages de Rosalie et Jasper penchés au-dessus d'elle.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Bella d'une voix étrangement rauque et faible.

-Bois un peu d'eau ça te fera du bien, assura Jasper en l'aidant à se redresser et en approchant un gobelet de ses lèvres. Rose, peux-tu aller prévenir le médecin que Bella est réveillée ?

Tout en avalant quelques gorgées d'eau qui firent du bien à sa gorge douloureuse, elle vit Rosalie sortir de la chambre. Son amie ne tarda pas à revenir avec un médecin qui l'ausculta avant d'annoncer au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle allait bien, un soupir de soulagement franchit le seuil de leurs lèvres. Alice s'éloigna de son lit pendant que Rosalie s'asseyait sur le rebord pour lui prendre la main.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Redemanda-t-elle.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? S'inquiéta Rosalie.

Bella ne répondit pas. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers sa gauche pour voir où était Alice, elle vit alors son amie assise sur le rebord d'un autre lit. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand elle reconnut Esmé dont Alice caressait le visage. Tout à coup, les souvenirs assaillirent sa poitrine. Malgré les cris de protestation de Rose, elle se redressa et voulut quitter le lit pour s'approcher d'Esmé, mais Jasper vint à la rescousse de Rosalie.

-Comment va-t-elle ? Interrogea Bella d'un ton tremblant.

-Elle est toujours endormie, mais elle n'est pas en danger, la rassura Alice.

-Je ne comprends pas, comment…

-D'après ce qu'Emmett nous a dit, l'avocate de Scheler était sa complice, ils ont assommé les gardes se trouvant devant la porte avant de tomber sur Esmé et toi, expliqua Jasper.

Bella hocha la tête. Maintenant, elle se souvenait parfaitement de l'arme pointée sur elle, elle se rappelait de la douleur, puis, elle avait vu Esmé tomber à ses côtés. Son cœur s'emballa à nouveau dans sa poitrine quand elle réalisa qu'elles n'étaient pas seules, ses yeux affolés parcoururent rapidement la chambre avant que son angoisse n'augmente.

-Où est Stefan ?

-Ils… Ils l'ont emmené, murmura Alice en retenant ses sanglots. Emmett… Emmett le cherche.

-Et il va le retrouver ! Déclara Rosalie.

-Je pense, comme l'agent Russell, que Stefan n'est pas en danger, les rassura Jasper, il est avec Edward et Carlisle.

-Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi l'avoir enlevé ? Questionna Alice.

-Edward est une vraie tête de mule et Stefan pourrait être un excellent moyen de pression pour qu'il reste tranquille, se risqua à proposer Jazz.

-Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce qu'il se passe, murmura Rose qui essuya une larme qui lui avait échappé.

-Tout va s'arranger, essaya de les réconforter Jasper qui était pourtant tout aussi inquiet qu'elles.

Bella inspira profondément, elle serra brièvement Rosalie dans ses bras avant de quitter son lit.

-Où vas-tu ? Questionna aussitôt la blonde.

-Je retourne au Commissariat, il faut que je les aide !

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, Bella ! Intervint Alice. Tu viens à peine de te réveiller !

-Et je suis en pleine forme ! Le médecin a dit que tout allait bien !

-Bella…

La jeune femme n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase de Rose qu'elle s'était déjà enfermée dans la salle de bain. Elle fut soulagée de voir que ses vêtements étaient rangés là. Elle se changea rapidement avant de rejoindre la chambre. Elle s'approcha du lit d'Esmé et déposa un baiser sur son front tout en lui demandant silencieusement pardon pour ne pas avoir su les protéger, Stefan et elle. Puis, elle fit un petit sourire à ses amis avant de quitter la chambre, cependant, elle ne fut pas la seule à sortir.

-Je t'accompagne.

-Je suis assez grande pour me débrouiller seule, Jasper. Tu devrais rester avec Alice.

-Rose est avec elle et Esmé n'est pas en danger. Par ailleurs, j'allais devenir fou à force de tourner en rond, peut-être qu'au moins au Commissariat, je pourrais avoir des nouvelles.

-J'espère qu'ils ont des pistes.

Jasper serra brièvement sa main pour lui insuffler un peu de courage. Ils traversèrent rapidement le parc pour rejoindre l'édifice qui abritait les forces de l'ordre de la ville de Seattle. Ils entrèrent et elle sentit aussitôt plusieurs regards peser sur elle. En l'espace de quelques secondes, Emmett bloquait sa vue et elle se sentit soulevée dans les airs par les bras musclés du grand ours.

-Repose-la Emmett avant qu'elle ne tourne de l'œil parce qu'elle ne peut plus respirer ! Gronda Jasper.

-Comment te sens-tu ? S'enquit le grand brun.

-Je vais bien, Emmett, vous avez des nouvelles ?

-Malheureusement, non, mais je pense que vous pourriez répondre à quelques-unes de nos questions ? Intervint l'agent Russell.

Bella acquiesça et suivit le fédéral dans la salle où les agents travaillaient, ces derniers l'interrogèrent sur son état de santé avant de la questionner sur le déroulement des évènements. Cependant, elle ne put leur apprendre rien de plus.

-Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé, murmura Bella.

-Nous avons fait des recherches sur Maître Delgado, lui confia l'agent Beckett, vous ne devinerez jamais à quel barreau elle est inscrite ?

Bella fronça les sourcils, comment pouvait-elle deviner ? Soudain, la lumière se fit dans son esprit.

-Et oui, elle est inscrite au barreau de Dallas, confirma l'agent Cartland.

-C'est donc elle que Richardson voulait aller voir avant de se rendre à Seattle ? Comprit Bella.

-Oui, dit Caitlin. Cependant, nous avons pu établir qu'elle était déjà ici pour plaider une affaire, il est donc peu probable que Richardson l'ait contacté.

-Et comme Monsieur Scheler n'a pas pu passer de coup de fil, c'est une tierce personne qui a demandé à Maître Delgado de venir et de délivrer Franz tout en enlevant Stefan, précisa l'agent Russell.

-Carlisle, murmura Bella.

-C'est ce que nous pensons, murmura Emmett, et je prie pour que ce soit ça. Jasper, maman s'est-elle réveillée ?

-Non, mais le médecin a dit qu'elle allait bien.

-Avez-vous d'autres pistes ? Interrogea Bella.

-Notre service scientifique a passé le garage au peigne fin, on a pu récolter des traces de sang, mais il est encore trop tôt pour avoir des résultats ADN, répondit Caitlin.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre ? Chuchota-t-elle désespérée.

La jeune femme discerna le regard gêné qu'échangèrent les agents fédéraux entre eux.

-Vous nous cachez quelque chose ? Questionna Emmett qui avait remarqué leur manège.

-Monsieur Whitlock, je pense que vous devriez retourner à l'hôpital, lança l'agent Russell, Sam va vous accompagner.

L'agent Cartland se leva pour rejoindre Jasper qui le suivit à regret. Cependant, à peine avait-il ouvert la porte que trois furies entrèrent. Alice et Rosalie soutenaient Esmé qui paraissait pâle mais dont la détermination était plus que visible.

-Où est-il ? Où est Stefan ?

-Maman, calme-toi, je t'en prie, la supplia Alice.

-Je suis content de te voir réveillée, maman, mais tu serais mieux dans un lit plutôt…

-Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, Emmett ! S'énerva Esmé qui retenait difficilement ses larmes. Où est mon petit-fils ?

-On va le retrouver, assura l'agent Davies en l'entraînant vers une chaise pour la faire asseoir, mais ne vous faites pas de souci, je suis sûr que Stefan est avec Edward et Carlisle.

-Je l'espère…

-Maintenant, vous devriez retourner vous reposer, poursuivit le fédéral.

-Non, non, je ne bougerai pas tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé les miens ! Décréta-t-elle.

Ils échangèrent tous un coup d'œil en comprenant qu'ils ne la feraient pas changer d'avis. Bella se leva pour aller chercher un verre d'eau à Esmé et pour prendre un plaid qu'elle gardait à son bureau. Elle était en train d'attraper ce dernier lorsqu'elle vit Jacob en train de ranger ses affaires dans un carton.

-Jake ?

Son ami ne leva pas la tête et continua à vider son bureau. Bella s'approcha et posa une main sur son bras pour stopper son geste tout en attirant son attention.

-Lâche-moi ! Gronda-t-il en se dégageant d'un geste brusque.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? S'énerva Bella à son tour.

-Tu dois être contente ! Je suis suspendu !

-Tu te trompes, Jacob, cela ne me fait pas plaisir.

-Alors, pourquoi tu es allé leur dire…

-Leur dire ? Mais tu te moques de moi ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu'ils ne se seraient jamais rendu compte que tu avais laissé entrer un tueur dans le Commissariat ?

-Comment aurais-je pu deviner que…

-Tu ne le pouvais pas, je te l'accorde, mais tu aurais au moins pu en parler lorsque Edward s'est retrouvé empoisonné ! Je suis sûre que tu n'aurais pas été suspendu si tu avais eu le courage de parler !

-Bella…

-Non ! Tu me saoules ! On se reverra quand tu auras mis un peu de plomb dans la tête !

Bella récupéra ses affaires et revint dans la salle. Elle tendit le verre d'eau à Esmé qui la remercia et elle posa le plaid sur ses épaules.

-Alors, qu'avez-vous trouvé ? Reprit Emmett. Que nous cachez-vous ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment, confia Caitlin.

-Je pense que si au contraire, lâcha Esmé d'une voix ferme.

L'agent Russell les observa à tour de rôle avant de soupirer. Il prit une gorgée de son café avant d'attraper un dossier.

-Comme vous le savez, nous avons demandé à Penny de faire une recherche sur Monsieur Cullen et sur Edward. Elle n'a trouvé qu'une seule chose pour le moment sur le Docteur, cependant, il n'en est pas de même pour Edward.

-C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Bella qui sentait son anxiété augmenter.

-Les parents d'Edward ne sont pas morts dans un accident de voiture, nous ne sommes même pas sûrs qu'ils soient morts, avoua Russell.

-Quoi ? S'écria Esmé.

-Il n'y a aucune trace de l'accident concernant les parents d'Edward et c'est un homme ressemblant physiquement à Monsieur Cullen qui a amené l'enfant blessé aux Urgences de l'Hôpital de Chicago, poursuivit l'agent Davies. Penny est en train de faire une recherche sur les enfants disparus ou la mort d'une famille qui aurait eu un enfant de l'âge d'Edward, c'est alors qu'elle est tombée sur autre chose…

-Quoi donc ? Questionna Emmett tendu.

-Un certificat de naissance, répondit l'agent du FBI avec angoisse, c'est la seule trace qu'elle a pu trouver sur le passé de votre époux, Madame Cullen, je suis désolé.

-Je ne comprends pas, admit Esmé perdue.

-Voici le certificat de naissance d'Edward Cullen. Voici le nom de sa mère, Elisabeth Masen.

-Nous le savons déjà, l'interrompit Alice avec impatience, où voulez-vous en venir ?

-A ceci, voici le nom du père : Carlisle Cullen.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'une bombe. Bella sentit son souffle se couper dans sa poitrine. Lentement, elle tourna la tête vers Esmé qui était étrangement pâle. Jasper et Emmett furent en un clin d'œil auprès d'elle et ils l'aidèrent à s'allonger sur le canapé. Alice s'était lourdement laissée tomber sur une chaise et les mains de Rosalie s'accrochaient désespérément à la table. Bella passa une main sur son visage, malgré tout ce qui se passait, elle avait gardé une confiance inébranlable en Carlisle, mais là, elle était perdue. Pourquoi avoir caché qu'Edward était son fils biologique ? Elle était certaine qu'Esmé aurait accueilli et aimé le jeune homme de la même manière. Alors, pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Elle leva la tête vers les Cullen qui semblaient eux aussi se remettre difficilement de la nouvelle.

-Nous avons bien sûr demandé à notre laboratoire de faire une comparaison ADN, les premiers résultats semblent bien prouver la paternité, souffla Russell. Je suis vraiment désolé.

-Ce… Ce n'est pas votre faute, agent Davies, voulut le réconforta Esmé. Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas dit…

-Esmé, murmura Bella peinée, je suis sûre que Carlisle ne voulait pas…

-Ne prends pas sa défense ! S'énerva Emmett d'une voix glaciale. Je…

-Monsieur !

Tous sursautèrent en entendant la voix de Penny et en apercevant ses traits excités.

-Que se passe-t-il Penny ? Lui demanda Sam.

-J'avais lancé un traceur sur les hôpitaux, les cliniques et les dispensaires de Seattle et ses alentours.

-Et ? S'impatienta Caitlin.

-Du calme, ma belle, un groupe de trois personnes est en ce moment au Queen Margaret Hospital, l'un d'entre eux est blessé par balle, une balle de 11 mm qui pourrait provenir d'un Beretta…

-L'une des armes utilisée dans le sous-sol était un Beretta, murmura l'agent Davies avant de bondir, l'adresse !

-Déjà programmée dans le GPS, annonça Penny.

-Bien, contacte l'hôpital pour qu'ils essaient de les retenir ! Vous autres en voiture !

-Je viens ! S'écrièrent en même temps Emmett et elle.

-Ok, mais vous obéissez au doigt et à l'œil, compris ?

L'agent Davies les regarda avec sérieux et ils acquiescèrent aussitôt de la tête tout en sachant qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à désobéir. Emmett et elle se dépêchèrent de suivre les agents fédéraux et ils montèrent à l'arrière du Chevrolet Tahoe avec Caitlin. Ils se mirent rapidement en route, d'autres voitures se dépêchant de les suivre. Pendant que Sam conduisait, Russell appelait le SWAT pour qu'ils viennent les épauler.

-Ton arme est chargée ? Lui demanda Emmett.

-Oui et concentre-toi sur eux et non sur moi, ok ?

-N'oublie pas de mettre ton gilet pare-balle et de suivre les ordres ! Ordonna son supérieur.

Bella se retint de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel. Cependant, elle devait admettre qu'elle était stressée et un peu angoissée, ils n'allaient pas se retrouver face à de petits truands, mais face à des gens entraînés et déterminés. Caitlin dut percevoir son trouble car elle posa une main apaisante sur la sienne.

-Tout va bien se passer, lui assura-t-elle, restez avec moi, d'accord ? »

La jeune femme lui offrit un petit sourire avant de la remercier d'un signe de la tête. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver devant le Queen Margaret et ils descendirent du véhicule. Sam et Russell passèrent leurs gilets pare-balles avant d'enfiler une veste par-dessus pour entrer discrètement dans l'hôpital et évaluer la situation. Bella suivit Caitlin pour aller se poster à l'arrière du bâtiment où se trouvait la sortie de secours. Emmett et des policiers prirent place devant l'entrée principale.

« -Ils sont toujours là, leur apprit la voix de Russell dans son oreillette. Vous ne bougez pas, on va essayer de mettre à l'abri le plus de monde possible avant l'arrivée du SWAT. »

Bella jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre, les hommes surentraînés n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Les doigts de la jeune femme frôlèrent son arme avant qu'elle n'essuie ses paumes moites sur son pantalon. Une nouvelle fois, Caitlin lui fit un sourire encourageant et en même temps elles sortirent leurs armes. Bella se sentit un peu soulagée lorsqu'elle vit les hommes encagoulés et armés jusqu'aux dents les rejoindre. Le SWAT était arrivé. L'opération pouvait commencer. Elle inspira profondément en attendant l'ordre de l'agent Davies.

.

* * *

.

Edward serra les dents quand son dos entra violemment en contact avec le tatami. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de rouvrir ses paupières pour croiser le regard de son père. Il saisit la main que ce dernier lui tendait et son père l'aida à se relever.

« -Prêts ?

Le jeune homme soupira avant de se remettre en position de défense pendant que Carlisle tournait lentement autour de lui tout en le jaugeant du regard. Il avait du mal à croire que son père qui allait sur ses 50 ans venait de le mettre plusieurs fois à terre, son ego en avait pris un sacré coup !

-Carlisle !

Ce dernier se redressa et se tourna vers Franz qui venait de les rejoindre, les sourcils de son père se froncèrent quand il vit les traits tirés de son ami.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-On a un problème. Les fédéraux et la police les ont trouvés, ils vont se faire massacrer !

Son père attrapa une serviette tout en lui en lançant une autre. Ils gagnèrent l'étage où Stefan suçait son pouce sur le canapé en regardant une émission pour enfants.

-Que fait-on ? Demanda Helena en les voyants arriver.

-On y va ! Déclara Carlisle d'une voix ferme. Daniel, je veux que tu prennes le Hummer blindé, emmène Stefan…

-Non ! S'écria-t-il.

-Papa ? S'inquiéta Stefan.

Edward prit son fils dans ses bras et le serra fort contre lui tout en déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux. Son père les observa pendant quelques secondes avant de sembler se résigner.

-Helena, Daniel, vous prenez la BMW, elle est à l'épreuve des balles, vous emmenez avec vous Stefan et vous allez au Commissariat, ordonna Carlisle, vous veillerez sur ma famille ?

-Tu n'as pas à poser la question, soupira Helena, tu sais bien que oui.

-Donne ça à Jasper.

Edward fut surpris de voir son père donner un Glock à Helena pour Jazz, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

-Jasper est Texan et c'est un excellent tireur, lui rappela Carlisle. Assez, parler, allons-y !

Le jeune homme embrassa une dernière fois son fils avant de le tendre à Helena.

-Il ne lui arrivera rien, je vous le promets, jura Helena. »

Le regard de la femme le convainquit, il la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de suivre son père et Franz. Ils rejoignirent le garage. Son père lui lança un gilet pare-balles pendant que Franz ouvrait un coffre remplit d'armes. Ils se munirent de revolvers et de munitions avant de grimper dans la Mercedes noire. Son père démarra à vive allure et il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas si loin que ça de la banlieue de Seattle.

.

* * *

.

Bella sursauta en entendant un coup de feu. Aussitôt, les membres du SWAT se mirent en position pendant qu'elle essayait de calmer son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Caitlin passa une main dans sa ceinture pour la tirer en arrière, elles se placèrent derrière les hommes cagoulés.

« -Attention ! Cria Russell dans leurs oreillettes. Ils s'enfuient ! Deux partent vers l'arrière de l'hôpital et le troisième semble grimper sur le toit.

La jeune femme calqua sa respiration sur celle si calme de Caitlin, son regard se posa sur la porte encore fermée, son arme pointée sur celle-ci. Soudain, un bruit de verre l'interpella.

-Grenade ! A terre ! Hurla une voix qui la fit frémir.

Alors qu'elle essayait d'assimiler ce qui venait d'être crié, elle sentit un corps s'abattre sur elle. L'agent Beckett et elles se retrouvèrent plaquées au sol alors qu'une violente explosion résonnait non loin d'eux. Un peu hagarde, Bella se redressa. Les sons étaient indistincts et son équilibre paraissait précaire. Cependant, un immense soulagement l'envahit quand elle vit Edward près d'elle et de Caitlin. Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger, mais elle ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Ce dernier l'empoigna violemment ainsi que Caitlin et il les traîna derrière une voiture alors qu'elle voyait tomber des agents du SWAT. Bella inspira plusieurs fois profondément et elle ne tarda pas à retrouver toutes ses capacités auditives. La jeune femme s'accrocha fermement à son arme et se tourna pour faire face aux suspects qui étaient en train de leur tirer dessus ! Elle répliqua avant de se cacher derrière la voiture où ils avaient trouvé refuge pour éviter une pluie de balles.

-Couvrez-moi !

Tout comme elle, Caitlin jeta un coup d'œil ahuri à Edward, était-il tombé sur la tête ? Il allait se faire tuer ! Le jeune homme bondit sur le côté, des coups de feu retentirent aussitôt et elles firent leur possible pour le protéger sans savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête ! Soudain, elle appuya sur la détente de son arme, mais rien ne se passa. Bella jura, son chargeur était vide ! Alors qu'elle était en train de recharger son arme, elle se rendit compte que Caitlin était elle aussi à court de munitions ! Toutes deux jetèrent un regard inquiet à Edward qui courrait à découvert vers les tireurs. Un cri franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand elle vit un homme sortir de sa cachette et mettre Edward en joue. Un coup de feu retentit et elle vit le corps sans vie de l'homme tomber en bas des marches.

-Tu pourrais viser la main ou l'épaule ! Gronda Edward sous leurs regards ahuris.

Pour toute réponse, un second coup de feu retentit désarmant une jeune femme de son âge avec un air d'ange blond. La main en sang, celle-ci se jeta pourtant sur Edward qui pointa son arme sur elle.

-Agent fédéral ! Cria-t-il. Lâchez votre arme et mettez vos mains en l'air !

-Crève !

Caitlin et elles se hâtèrent de charger leurs armes quand elles virent la furie blonde donner un coup de pied qui désarma Edward et sortir un autre revolver. Elles allaient mettre la jeune femme en joue quand un coup de feu retentit, malgré la balle qui venait d'entrer dans son épaule, la blonde se releva, son arme et son regard fiévreux posés sur Edward. Un autre coup de feu résonna et une balle se logea dans le genou de la blonde. Edward sembla alors réagir et son poing rencontra le visage de la jeune femme qui s'écroula sonnée sur le sol.

-Jolie droite !

Bella et Caitlin furent surprises de voir Monsieur Scheler sortir de derrière une voiture, une arme à la main. Il se pencha sur les agents du SWAT qui les avaient protégé de l'explosion avec leurs corps ainsi que ceux qui avaient été touchés par des balles.

-Rien de grave, les gars, annonça Monsieur Scheler, mais on aurait besoin d'un toubib, termina-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sur le toit de l'immeuble voisin.

-Vous allez bien ? Leur demanda Edward.

-Oui et toi ? S'enquit-elle.

-Ça va. Où est notre troisième homme ?

-Russell et Sam se sont lancés à sa poursuite, selon lui, il allait sur le toit.

-Tu les vois ? Questionna Edward en utilisant son propre micro et son oreillette.

A nouveau des coups de feu retentirent, Bella sentit le corps d'Edward se presser contre le sien alors qu'une pluie de débris de verres tombait sur eux. Une poigne forte l'arracha à l'étreinte d'Edward et elle se retrouva propulsée sur le trottoir. Bella se redressa pour voir Caitlin tenir en joue quelqu'un, leur suspect avait apparemment tenté de s'enfuir en sautant par la fenêtre du premier étage. Bella imita l'agent Beckett dès qu'elle vit leur suspect tenir fermement Edward contre lui, le canon de son arme plaqué contre sa tempe.

-Lâchez-le ! Ordonna Caitlin.

-Ecartez-vous ! Gronda le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années.

-Ecoute-moi, intervint Russell d'une voix douce alors que les autres s'approchaient pour les entourer. Je te promets qu'aucun mal ne te sera fait, mais pose ton arme. Tu n'arranges pas ton cas, mon garçon.

-Je ne suis pas votre garçon ! Je vais le tuer ! Cria leur suspect.

-Vas-y, Alec ! Fais-le !

Bella ainsi que toutes les autres personnes furent surpris de reconnaître la voix de Carlisle qui se glissait entre eux, une arme braquée sur leur suspect.

-Tue-le, Alec, et je te jure que je te tire une balle en pleine gorge ! Tu ne mourras pas sur le coup, tu auras le temps de sentir ton sang gicler hors de ton corps. Puis, tu suffoqueras, étouffé, par l'hémorragie. Je te promets que ces 2 ou 3 minutes seront les plus longues et les plus horribles de ta vie !

-Comment… Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? Bégaya le jeune homme désarçonné.

-Je suis Carlisle.

Bella vit la peur dans le regard du dénommé Alec. Le jeune homme pâlit et déglutit péniblement avant de resserrer son étreinte sur Edward.

-Relâche immédiatement mon fils ! Tu as 10 secondes, Alec !

-Alors, je l'emmènerai avec moi dans la tombe !

-Soit ! Soupira Carlisle en baissant son arme. Mauvais choix, tu connais pourtant ma réputation.

-Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? Murmura Alec décontenancé par le calme apparent de Carlisle qui s'apprêtait à tourner les talons. Hey ! Je vous parle !

Bella pouvait sentir la peur dans la voix de leur suspect qui observait les alentours avec crainte. La jeune femme remarqua le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur le visage du médecin. Ce dernier se retourna et Alec parut encore plus désorienté.

-Tu as besoin d'une invitation ? Demanda doucement Carlisle.

Bella vit Edward lever les yeux au ciel, c'est alors qu'elle remarqua que l'arme d'Alec semblait hésiter entre la tempe d'Edward et le torse exposé de Carlisle. Alors que le revolver visait le médecin, Edward se dégagea de l'étreinte du suspect, l'une des mains de l'agent se saisit du bras armé du suspect pour le pointer vers le ciel pendant que l'arrière de la tête du fédéral frappait violemment le visage du dénommé Alec. Ce dernier tituba et Edward en profita pour se retourner, il lui donna un coup de poing dans le ventre, puis, la seconde suivante, il fauchait ses jambes avec les siennes. Alec se retrouva à terre, Sam se précipita vers eux et retourna leur suspect pour le menotter tout en lui énonçant ses droits. Bella rangea son arme et, avec Caitlin, elle s'approcha d'Edward qui était agenouillé devant les deux suspects à terre.

-Tu aurais pu éviter, maugréa Edward en fermant les yeux de l'homme qui avait reçu une balle entre les deux yeux.

-Trop sensible, entendit-elle Franz dire.

-C'était lui ou vous, le choix était simple, se défendit Carlisle en rangeant son arme et en s'agenouillant près de la jeune femme. Bonjour, Jane.

Malgré ses blessures qu'elle présentait, Bella put voit le regard haineux que lança la jeune femme au Docteur Cullen. Jane ouvrit la bouche, sans pour autant arriver à prononcer un seul mot.

-Tu ne devrais pas essayer de parler, tu es grièvement blessée, tu vas avoir besoin de toutes tes forces, assura Carlisle.

Bella regarda les mains sûres du médecin se poser sur le corps de la jeune femme pour tenter de stopper l'afflux de sang qui coulait de ses plaies. Des membres du corps médical ne tardèrent pas à arriver avec des brancards et des trousses de secours. Carlisle donna des ordres avant de se redresser.

-Tu devrais te laver les mains, lui fit remarquer doucement Edward.

Avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit, le fils avait entraîné le père à l'intérieur tout en leur criant qu'ils les rejoignaient au Commissariat. Bella s'approcha d'Emmett pour prendre sa main et l'étreindre en un geste réconfortant, son ami bouillait de colère de ne pas avoir les réponses à ses questions. La jeune femme l'entraîna vers la voiture des fédéraux et en leur compagnie ils retournèrent au Commissariat. Bella était soulagée de savoir qu'Edward et Carlisle allaient bien, mais elle sentit un poids quitter sa poitrine quand, lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle principale, elle vit Stefan installé sur les genoux d'Esmé en train de dessiner. La jeune femme se dirigea vers les Cullen pour prendre des nouvelles de l'enfant et elle remarqua à cet instant Maître Delgado et leur témoin Richardson qui observaient la scène posté de part et d'autre de l'entrée.

-Il va bien ? Demanda-t-elle à Esmé.

-Oui, répondit cette dernière soulagée en embrassant les cheveux de son petit-fils.

Bella se déplaça légèrement devant le petit garçon pour lui bloquer la vue quand ses collègues passèrent avec le dénommé Alec menotté.

-Papa !

Les visages de la famille Cullen s'illuminèrent quand ils virent Edward franchir le seuil du Commissariat, Stefan se jeta dans les bras de son père. Bella vit ensuite Carlisle et Monsieur Scheler entrer à leur tour. Esmé bondit de sur sa chaise et se précipita vers son mari, le son de la gifle qu'elle lui administra résonna à travers le Commissariat soudain silencieux.

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça ! Gronda Esmé avant d'étreindre son époux. »

Bella se permit un léger sourire quand elle vit le couple s'embrasser, malgré tout, ils s'aimaient. Soudain, elle se demanda pourquoi personne ne les avait arrêté. C'est alors qu'elle vit apparaître un homme vêtu d'un uniforme de l'armée sortir du bureau du Commissaire. Ce dernier s'approcha du couple Cullen et serra la main de Carlisle tout en lui assurant son soutien, puis, il partit. Bella échangea un regard étonné avec Alice et Rosalie, elles aussi avaient vu le grade de l'homme, depuis quand Carlisle connaissait-il un Général aussi gradé ? Cependant, elle comprit pourquoi le médecin et ses complices étaient encore libres, apparemment, ils avaient des soutiens très hauts placés ! La jeune femme remarqua alors qu'Edward partait vers une salle de repos avec Stefan. Elle les suivit.

« -Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Edward.

-Mon chéri, tu vas bien ? Questionna Esmé en entrant à son tour.

-Je vais bien maman.

Toute la famille les rejoignit et chacun étreignit Edward à tour de rôle avant de se tourner vers Carlisle qui venait de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Bon, maintenant, tu vas répondre à nos questions ! Cria Emmett en fusillant son père du regard.

-Je n'ai malheureusement pas le temps de tout vous expliquer, j'aimerais que nous ayons plus de temps, mais ce n'est pas le cas.

-Il a raison, appuya Edward. »

La jeune femme se demanda si Edward connaissait toute la vérité, celui-ci semblait vouer toujours une grande confiance au médecin contrairement aux autres membres de la famille, hormis Esmé. Edward embrassa son fils avant de le donner à Esmé, puis, il prit la direction de la salle d'interrogatoire, Carlisle lui emboîta le pas, Emmett et elle l'imitèrent.

.

* * *

.

Edward récupéra le dossier concernant leur affaire avant de se diriger vers la salle d'interrogatoire. Russell s'approcha de lui et le serra brièvement dans ses bras. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes, l'agent Davies finit par s'écarter quand il fut certain qu'il était capable de mener l'interrogatoire. Avant qu'il ne rentre dans la salle, Russell le retint encore un peu.

« -Il faudra qu'on parle.

-Je sais, mais ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Russell hocha la tête et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant d'entrouvrir la porte, mais il la referma quand il vit arriver Carlisle.

-Je ne pense pas que tu devrais y aller, Edward, tu ne sais pas à qui tu as à faire.

-Tu veux enfin me dire ce que tu me caches ?

-Edward…

-Alors, laisse-moi faire mon boulot !

Sur ces mots, Edward ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, cependant, il entendit les quelques mots que Russell dit à son père.

-Je reste avec lui, ne vous en faites pas. Sam va vous accompagner dans l'autre pièce.

Edward soupira avant de s'asseoir face au dénommé Alec qui l'observait d'un regard noir. Ses yeux se posèrent brièvement sur la main blessée du suspect et sur les bleus qui commençaient à noircir sur son visage. Edward se demanda brièvement si c'était lui qu'il avait touché dans le sous-sol du centre commercial ? Russell s'installa dans un coin de la pièce et croisa ses bras sur son torse tout en toisant le suspect. Edward ouvrit tranquillement le dossier, il sortit les photos de toutes les victimes et les posa une à une devant Alec. Il étudia le visage du suspect, ce dernier n'exprimait rien, mais en y regardant de plus près, il pouvait voir un éclair de joie dans ses prunelles. Comment pouvait-on éprouvé du bonheur face à la vision de tant d'horreurs ? N'éprouvait-il donc aucun remord ? Aucune compassion ? A priori, non. Après tout, cela ne devrait pas l'étonné vue la violence et la cruauté des meurtres.

-Alors, Alec, vous reconnaissez ces personnes ?

-C'est un peu difficile de te répondre, ils sont quelques peu cramés, ricana le suspect.

Edward inspira discrètement pour garder son calme, du coin de l'œil, il vit son mentor se raidir et serrer les poings.

-Pourquoi avoir fait ça Alec ? Lui demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

-Pourquoi ?

-Qu'est-ce que ces gens ont bien pu faire pour mériter une telle fin ?

-Etrange question, murmura le suspect.

-Pourquoi est-ce étrange ? Releva Edward.

-Parce que tu devrais le savoir, chuchota Alec, parce que je me ferai un plaisir de te faire subir le même sort…

-Et pourquoi ces personnes mériteraient-elles un tel sort ? Questionna le superviseur en faisant son possible pour masquer ses sentiments.

-Si j'avais su…, soupira Alec.

-Si vous aviez su quoi ? Interrogea le fédéral.

-Que c'était toi, j'aurais tiré dès que tu avais été dans ma ligne de mire.

-Alec, j'ai bien compris que vous ne me portiez pas dans votre cœur, est-ce parce que je vous ai cassé la figure ?

-C'est sûr que mon ego en a pris un coup, admit Alec, mais c'est plutôt parce que vous m'avez pourri la vie.

-Comment puis-je vous pourrir la vie puisque je ne vous connais pas ?

Edward fronça légèrement les sourcils quand il vit le suspect sourire doucement, que se passait-il donc dans sa tête ?

-Dis-moi, Edward, commença le suspect, quel est ton premier souvenir ?

-Pardon ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Quel est ton premier souvenir ? Tu te souviens de la première fois où tu as fait du vélo ? Ton premier Noël ?

Edward allait reprendre le contrôle de l'interrogatoire quand il entendit les doigts de son suspect pianoter sur la table. Le jeune homme eut du mal à se concentrer à cause du rythme des doigts.

-Alors, dis-moi, quelle histoire te lisait ta mère au coucher ? Ton père venait-il te border ?

Le superviseur ferma les yeux. Des souvenirs se dessinaient derrière ses yeux clos, il se revoyait sur son vélo, Carlisle tenant sa selle. Il se rappelait être allongé dans son lit pendant qu'une femme aux longs cheveux auburn lui lisait l'histoire de Peter Pan. Il était difficile pour lui de voir son visage, mais il se souvenait de la douceur de ses doigts, de son parfum qui l'apaisait, de la chaleur de ses câlins.

-Edward ? »

.

* * *

.

Depuis qu'il était entré dans cette salle d'interrogatoire, l'agent Davies avait un mauvais pressentiment, leur suspect était trop calme, trop confiant, il avait la désagréable impression que tout ceci semblait l'amuser et qu'il attendait juste le bon moment pour agir. Apparemment, cet Alec connaissait le passé d'Edward et son élève parut un instant déstabilisé avant de se reprendre. Russell s'en voulut, il n'aurait pas dû le laisser mener l'interrogatoire. Il aurait dû demander à Sam de s'en charger pendant qu'il faisait part de leurs découvertes à Edward avant d'aller arracher les vers du nez du Docteur Cullen. Il se foutait pas mal des privilèges que semblaient posséder le mystérieux médecin, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était protéger Edward et si pour cela il devait aller à l'encontre des ordres du Directeur du FBI ainsi que ceux de ce Général de pacotille, il le ferait ! Russell sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit un étrange tapotement. Edward était en train de se laisser mener par le bout du nez par Alec et d'autant plus depuis que ce dernier pianotait sur la table. Russell les observa avec plus d'attention, leurs regards étaient étroitement mélangés, comme s'ils se défiaient, mais si c'était effectivement le cas, Edward avait perdu. L'agent Davies fronça les sourcils, il se passait quelque chose ! Il devait intervenir !

.

* * *

.

Edward cherchait par tous les moyens à faire taire la voix moqueuse du suspect qui se trouvait face à lui et qui ne cessait de résonner à ses oreilles. Pourquoi n'y parvenait-il pas ? Il ne s'était jamais laissé piéger, pourquoi cela lui arrivait-il aujourd'hui ? Il devait absolument chasser ces images qui envahissaient sa mémoire pour se concentrer sur l'interrogatoire ! Le jeune homme sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule, il releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Russell.

« -Tout va bien ? Lui murmura son mentor.

-On ne dirait pas, ricana Alec, tu es étrangement pâle Edward. Quelque chose te reviendrait-il en mémoire ?

Edward serra les dents pour ne pas répliquer, il ne devait pas laisser le suspect le manipuler ainsi ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne !

-Dis-moi, tu ne crois toujours pas à ce stupide accident ? Railla Alec.

La porte de la salle d'interrogatoire s'ouvrit violemment, il tourna la tête pour voir le visage furieux de son père que Sam essayait, sans succès, de faire sortir. Edward allait crier à Carlisle de partir quand, du coin de l'œil, il vit son suspect se décomposer. Toute trace d'assurance avait disparu de son visage et Alec avait baissé la tête sous le regard furieux de son père.

-Ça suffit ! Claqua la voix de Carlisle. Maintenant, tu vas me dire où sont les autres ?

-Non, murmura Alec d'un ton incertain.

Avec des yeux ahuris, il vit son père contourner la table pour saisir Alec par le col de sa veste, puis, il le plaqua violemment contre le mur.

-Monsieur Cullen ! Cria Sam en essayant de séparer son père du suspect.

-Réponds-moi, Alec, ou je te jure que …

-Arrête ! Ordonna Edward en se joignant à Sam.

A eux deux, ils réussirent à éloigner le médecin de leur suspect qui se laissa glisser le long du mur. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à sortir, Edward se figea en entendant la voix rauque d'Alec.

-Tu… Tu sais ce qu'il ne veut pas que tu saches ?

Edward ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers le suspect qui éclata de rire.

-Viens, dit Carlisle en le tirant par la main pour l'entraîner vers la sortie, il est en train de délirer.

-Demande-lui… Demande-lui où est ton père ?

-Mon père est mort, répliqua Edward qui regretta aussitôt d'être entré dans son jeu.

-Vraiment ? Pourtant, il a l'air bien vivant !

Edward tituba face au regard d'Alec, il n'y décelait aucune trace de mensonge et cela le terrassa. Une poigne ferme s'enroula autour de sa taille et il se laissa tirer en arrière par Carlisle. Russell se hâta de les suivre et de fermer la porte derrière eux. Tout à coup, la rage remplit son être et il se dégagea d'un geste brusque de l'étreinte du médecin.

-Que veut-il dire ? Questionna le jeune homme furieux en regardant avec attention l'homme qui l'avait élevé.

-Il ment, Edward, il fait tout pour te déstabiliser et il y réussit.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé ! Hurla-t-il. Mes parents sont-ils morts ? Ou… Ou m'as-tu enlevé ?

-Je pense que vous devriez lui dire la vérité, conseilla calmement Russell.

-Tu… Tu sais ? Murmura Edward tout en observant l'échange silencieux entre les deux hommes.

-Je…

-Carlisle, implora-t-il d'une voix où pointait toute sa souffrance, j'ai besoin de savoir, mes parents sont-ils toujours en vie ?

-On n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ces jérémiades, intervint Helena dont les traits exprimaient la colère et l'impatience. Tes parents sont morts. Ta mère est morte en te protégeant de ton salaud de père.

-Quoi ? !

-Helena…

-Non, Carlisle ! J'en ai marre d'être gentille et sage alors que tes histoires de famille détruisent ma vie. Tu veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton père, Edward ? Il a reçu une balle entre les deux yeux, n'est-ce pas Carlisle ?

Edward dut se raccrocher au mur, ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir le porter. Carlisle. L'homme qui l'avait aimé, élevé, avait tué son père ! Il ne savait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire, un trou béant était en train de se former dans sa poitrine.

-J'étais obligé Edward…

-Tais-toi ! Cria-t-il.

En l'espace d'une seconde, Edward avait bousculé Russell et plaqué l'homme qui lui mentait depuis tant d'années contre un mur. Il ne lui fallut guère plus de temps pour sortir son arme et la poser sur le front de l'homme qu'il avait appelé papa, pile entre ses deux yeux.

-Tu as tué ma famille, dit-il d'une voix froide qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

-Non, Edward, je t'ai offert une famille, rectifia Carlisle.

Le jeune homme réfréna la réplique assassine qui lui venait aux lèvres. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sam et Helena sortir leurs armes tout en cherchant un angle de tir où ils feraient le moins de dégâts.

-Je suis désolée, Edward, avoua Helena, je ne voulais pas te blesser autant, mais il fallait que tu connaisses la vérité. Carlisle a toujours voulu te ménager, mais nous n'avons plus le temps. Ce que j'ai dit est vrai, ton père était un véritable salaud. J'étais là… Si Carlisle ne l'avait pas tué, tu serais mort.

-Comment… Comment puis-je vous croire ? Chuchota-t-il. Vous me mentez tous…

-Edward, regarde-moi, ordonna doucement Carlisle, regarde-moi dans les yeux. C'est bien. Edward, jamais je ne t'ai menti. Je t'ai toujours aimé et rien ne pourra changer cela, tu es mon fils…

-Il dit la vérité.

La voix de Russell apaisa quelque peu ses sens, il avait toujours pu compter sur lui, son mentor, son ami.

-Edward, je pense que depuis le début, Alec te manipule. Il a réussi à semer le doute en toi, continua Russell, et tu es en train de réagir exactement comme il le souhaitait. Crois-tu que ces tapotements sur la table étaient un geste de nervosité ou d'agacement ? Non, ce rythme semblait t'envoûter.

-Il a raison, approuva Carlisle, c'est pour ça que je suis entré. Inconsciemment, tu as reçu un ordre et tu t'apprêtes à l'exécuter.

-Quoi ?

-Alec t'a désigné ta cible au moment où on te sortait de la pièce, lui rappela Russell.

-Non, le contredit Edward confus, il m'a dit avoir vu mon père et…

-Et tu tiens ton père en joue, termina pour lui son mentor.

Edward eut l'impression de recevoir une gifle en plein visage. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Etait-il vraiment en train de pointer le canon de son arme sur la tête de son père ? D'un geste tremblant, il remit la sécurité sur son revolver avant de lâcher ce dernier qui tomba en un bruit sourd à ses pieds.

-Tout va bien.

En disant ces mots, Carlisle voulut le rassurer en le prenant dans ses bras, mais il le repoussa. Russell se hâta de venir le soutenir.

-Je suis désolé, Edward, tellement désolé, avoua son mentor, mais Alec avait raison sur un point, ton père est en vie. »

Tout en écoutant les mots de Russell, ses yeux ne quittaient pas le visage de Carlisle. Ce dernier semblait sur le point de s'effondrer ce qui se serait sûrement produit si Helena n'était pas venue le soutenir. Edward cessa difficilement de se préoccuper de lui pour plonger son regard émeraude dans celui de Russell le suppliant silencieusement de lui donner des réponses. Son mentor se contenta de tourner la tête pour observer Carlisle, il l'imita et il put voir des larmes couler le long du visage de celui qu'il avait appelé papa depuis ses 11 ans. Edward sentit son cœur se déchirer. Il avait grandi auprès de lui, il était devenu un homme sous son regard et lui qu'avait-il fait durant tout ce temps ? Il n'avait fait que lui mentir ! Edward repoussa Russell et d'un pas tremblant, il entreprit de sortir du Commissariat, il fallait qu'il sorte, il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir respirer. Il lui sembla entendre au loin les voix de Carlisle et de Russell l'appeler, mais il les ignora. Sans un regard pour eux, il passa devant sa famille et Bella pour courir hors du Commissariat. Il fit quelques pas sur le trottoir avant de tituber, il dut se raccrocher à un lampadaire pour ne pas chuter. Tout à coup, au milieu de la cacophonie qui l'entourait, il vit les traits terrifiés de Carlisle. Un éclair douloureux parcourut son cerveau, il avait déjà vu ce visage-là ! Alors que la douleur s'amplifiait, il se sentit partir en arrière. Son corps heurta lourdement le trottoir alors que des cris effrayés et des coups de feu résonnaient à ses oreilles. Il voulut se redresser pour comprendre ce qui se passait, mais Carlisle l'en empêcha, l'obligeant à rester caché sous lui. Il aurait aimé protester, le repousser, mais sa tête était horriblement douloureuse et alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience une image s'imposa à lui : celle d'un petit garçon terrorisé de 10 ans qui s'accrochait désespérément à un homme blond qui courrait à travers les flammes et les balles de revolvers tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes…


	10. Chapter 10

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

Un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, merci beaucoup ! ^_^

Comme vous avez pu le voir, je suis encore une fois à la bourre… Sorry ! J'espère arriver à mieux gérer mon temps pour pouvoir vous répondre. Sur ce bonne fin de week-end à tout le monde !

Une petite précision pour les agents du FBI, voici leur prénom et nom associés pour vous éclairer :

-Agent Russell DAVIES.

-Agent Caitlin BECKETT.

-Agent Sam CARTLAND.

-Agent HATTAWAY (je crois que j'avais jamais donné son nom, lol)

Dans ce chapitre, il va y avoir des passages en italique. Le premier est un rêve d'Edward, les suivantes sont des flash-backs du passé de Carlisle que vous allez enfin découvrir…

Pour les lecteurs de Milord, la suite arrivera soit ce soir tard ou demain soir.

.

* * *

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 10 : L'ange**

.

.

Edward ouvrit brièvement les yeux quand il sentit des mains le soulever. Des ordres furent aboyés qu'il ne comprit pas, mais il reconnut la voix de Russell. On le posa sur ce qui semblait être un matelas, puis, il se sentit être déplacé. Quelques secondes plus tard, le bruit répétitif des sirènes alimenta son mal de tête. Il se laissa à nouveau sombrer dans les ténèbres alors que quelqu'un saisissait sa main pour la presser tendrement. Le jeune homme se força à rouvrir les yeux pour croiser un regard chocolaté inquiet. Bella se pencha vers lui lorsqu'elle le vit éveiller, il regarda ses lèvres bouger, mais le bourdonnement sourd dans sa tête l'empêcha de comprendre quoi que ce soit. A bout de force, il ferma à nouveau ses paupières.

_Il s'éveilla en sursaut en sentant une main se poser sur sa bouche, il allait se débattre quand il entendit la voix rassurante de sa mère. Doucement, il lui obéit et sans faire de bruit, il sortit de son lit. Elle l'aida à s'habiller rapidement avant de lui faire mettre un petit sac sur le dos. Où allaient-ils alors qu'il faisait encore nuit ? Il aurait aimé poser la question, mais sa mère lui avait demandé le silence et il avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas désobéir. Il saisit la main de sa mère et ils commencèrent à courir à travers les couloirs, se cachant quand ils entendaient quelqu'un venir vers eux. Sa mère ouvrit une fenêtre et chercha quelque chose du regard. Il se demanda ce qu'elle faisait, ils étaient au premier étage et il n'y avait rien pour les aider à descendre par là. Pourtant, il lui fit confiance quand elle le souleva pour l'aider à enjamber la fenêtre. Tout en le tenant par les bras, elle le fit glisser le long du mur avant de le lâcher. Il dut mordre sa lèvre inférieure pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de peur. Soudain, deux mains se posèrent sur sa taille pour lui éviter une chute douloureuse sur le sol. Un homme grand et blond lui sourit avant de le déposer sur le sol, il caressa ses cheveux avant que ses yeux bleus ne se reportent sur sa mère qui enjambait à son tour la fenêtre. Il fut soulagé l'ange était revenu pour eux ! La peur étreignit son être quand il vit un bras entourer la taille de sa mère pour la tirer à l'intérieur. Il voulut se précipiter pour aller aider sa maman, mais l'homme blond le prit de force dans ses bras. _

_ « -Maman ! Non ! Maman ! Hurla-t-il. _

_-Va-t'en, Edward ! Fuis ! Carlisle te protègera ! »_

_ Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage alors que l'homme qui le portait se mit à courir. Il voulait aller aider sa mère ! Elle était en danger ! Il tenta de se débattre, mais l'homme ne le laissa pas faire. Tout à coup, un bruit violent lui fit mal aux oreilles. Il se sentit tomber sur le sol, son souffle fut coupé alors que l'homme se couchait sur lui pour le protéger du feu et des balles. L'obscurité l'envahit alors qu'un visage emplit de tristesse se dessina sous ses yeux, il tendit la main vers sa mère pour la retenir alors qu'elle s'éloignait, mais elle lui échappa. _

Edward s'éveilla en sursaut. Son cœur battait la chamade, son corps était couvert de sueur et il tremblait. Il pouvait sentir ses lèvres bouger frénétiquement, articulant toujours le même mot.

« -Maman, maman…

-Je suis là, mon chéri, calme-toi.

Le jeune homme eut un geste de recul quand il croisa le regard de l'inconnue. Esmé fronça les sourcils, étonnée, alors qu'il se laissait retomber sur ses oreillers.

-Edward ? L'appela-t-elle inquiète.

-Pardon, maman, murmura-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien. Tu vas bien ? Tu avais l'air d'être en proie à un cauchemar ?

Cauchemar ou réalité ? Edward ne savait plus ce qui était vrai. Pourtant, il avait encore l'impression de sentir la chaleur des flammes, la crainte dans les yeux de celle qu'il appelait maman lui semblait bien réelle.

-Où est Carlisle ? Il… Il faut que je lui parle.

-Ton père est là, l'informa Esmé.

Edward tourna la tête vers le deuxième lit de la chambre. Son cœur rata un battement quand il vit son père inconscient.

-Que s'est-il passé ?

Sa mère allait lui répondre quand un coup fut frappé à la porte, Russell, Caitlin et Bella entrèrent.

-Enfin, tu es réveillé ! S'écria Russell visiblement soulagé.

-Tu peux te vanter de nous avoir fait peur, avoua Caitlin.

Bella inspira profondément avant de s'approcher pour lui prendre tendrement la main, il put voir que ses prunelles étaient légèrement embuées. Il serra sa main et esquissa un sourire pour la rassurer. La jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et ils se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre jusqu'à ce que Russell les interrompe, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Comment va-t-il ? Demanda son mentor à Esmé.

Il regarda sa mère se lever et s'approcher doucement du lit où était étendu son père.

-Le médecin m'a dit que sa blessure n'était pas grave. Il était plus inquiet pour sa blessure à la tête quand il a plongé sur Edward il a heurté le lampadaire, mais l'IRM n'a rien révélé. Il ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Répéta Edward.

-Carlisle et moi t'avons couru après dès que tu es sorti précipitamment du Commissariat. Il a été le premier à réagir quand le 4x4 noir a déboulé au bout de la rue, je ne sais pas comment il a su, mais il s'est précipité sur toi, tu serais mort s'il ne t'avait pas plaqué au sol, lui apprit Russell.

-Alors, si j'ai pas reçu de balle, pourquoi je suis dans ce lit ? Marmonna le jeune homme.

-Il est possible que tu te sois cogné la tête en tombant, mais ils n'ont pas trouvé de trace de trauma, donc, ils ne savaient pas trop, ils ont aussi pensé à un choc post-traumatique, précisa Caitlin.

-Vue ce qui s'est passé, cela ne serait pas étonnant, souffla Russel.

-Où est Stefan ? S'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

-Il est en sécurité, lui apprit Bella. Les amis de ton père ainsi que Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmett accompagnés par Charlie et Sam sont allés se réfugier dans la maison où Carlisle t'avait emmené, Stefan est avec eux.

-Il ne risque rien, assura Caitlin, ses tantes et ses oncles prennent soin de lui.

Edward acquiesça lentement. Il appellerait Stefan dès que possible, mais en attendant, il avait besoin de réponses.

-Les « amis » de Carlisle ont-ils fourni des explications ?

-Non, apparemment, ils souhaitent que ce soit Carlisle qui le fasse, la tentative d'Helena les a quelques peu refroidit.

Le jeune homme sentit la honte le submerger quand il se rappela avoir appuyé le canon de son arme sur la tête de son père.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, murmura une voix rauque.

-Carlisle ! S'écria Esmé en se jetant au cou de son mari.

-Doucement, s'il-te-plaît.

-Oh, pardon ! Je t'ai fait mal ? Tu veux que j'appelle le médecin ?

-Je vais bien, Esmé, la rassura Carlisle, ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît.

-Vous avez eu de la chance, dit Russell en s'approchant du lit de son père, la balle a traversé votre bras sans faire de dégâts, vous sentez-vous suffisamment en forme pour répondre à nos questions ? »

Edward se tourna vers Carlisle. Il allait enfin avoir des réponses ! Les traits de son père se crispèrent lorsqu'il prit appui sur ses bras pour s'asseoir, Esmé redressa le dossier de son lit et arrangea les oreillers dans son dos pour qu'il s'y appuie.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle savait que le moment de donner des réponses était arrivé et il appréhendait les réactions de chacun, plus particulièrement, celles d'Esmé et d'Edward. Il voulut s'asseoir et Esmé vint l'y aider son bras blessé le faisant souffrir.

« -Merci, dit-il.

-Carlisle, murmura Esmé d'une voix chagrinée, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'Edward était ton fils ?

Son cœur se serra. Il avait mal d'avoir caché la vérité durant toutes ces années à Esmé, à Edward… Le temps était venu de payer pour ses actes…

-Je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, je m'étais promis de ne jamais rien faire qui te blesserait, mais j'ai échoué. Elisabeth, ta mère, dit-il en se tournant vers Edward, m'a annoncé que j'avais un fils que lorsqu'elle a réussi à me retrouver, tu avais 7 ans. J'aurais dû l'écouter ce jour-là et vous emmener avec moi, mais c'était trop risqué.

-Trop risqué ? Questionna son fils.

-Commençons par le début, soupira son père en acceptant le verre d'eau qu'Esmé lui tendait pour avaler une gorgée. Dans les années 60, le fantôme de la guerre froide régnait encore sur les Etats-Unis, la guerre du Vietnam divisait le pays, le gouvernement appréhendait un soulèvement public, les entreprises, les services gouvernementaux craignaient l'espionnage. La paranoïa s'abattait sur le pays. Un des Généraux les plus gradés proposa une solution : créer notre propre armée d'agents secrets, des personnes surentraînées, sans conscience, sans état d'âme, obéissant aux ordres sans y réfléchir. Il leur proposa deux prototypes : ses deux fils qui firent une démonstration plus que réussie aux yeux des grands de ce monde. Ils validèrent son idée et lui donnèrent le feu vert. Seulement, en faisant cela, ils fermèrent les yeux sur l'immoralité de cet homme. Des enfants furent choisis et enlevés à leurs familles. Ils furent enfermés dans un camp où ils apprirent à devenir de parfaits petits soldats. Cependant, tout n'était pas rose comme le Général l'avait décrit aux Directeurs et militaires des différentes agences. Les mauvais traitements étaient courants, les punitions horribles et ceux qui n'étaient pas à la hauteur ou étaient trop rebelles disparaissaient.

Carlisle se tut submergé par ses souvenirs. Esmé serra fermement sa main et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Les autres l'observèrent avec pitié, comprenant qu'il avait été un de ces enfants.

-J'aurais été tué comme les autres si je n'avais pas été le fils cadet du Général, murmura Carlisle, il avait une faiblesse et non, ce n'était pas moi, mais ma mère. Elle a fait son possible pour me protéger, elle est même allée jusqu'à donner sa vie pour moi. Les années passaient et je me rebellais de plus en plus contre le Général, allant même jusqu'à le défier, bien entendu, tout cela se terminait en coups, en privations. J'étais à moitié mort quand ma mère, Sulpicia, accompagnée de ma tante, Dydime, m'ont fait sortir du camp, j'allais avoir 19 ans. Sans que je ne comprenne comment, je me suis réveillé dans un lit chez les Cullen à Londres. Ton grand-père m'a alors expliqué qu'il faisait partie des opposants au projet, contrairement aux autres, il avait vu le vrai visage du Général quand il m'avait frappé après avoir raté un tir le jour de la présentation, j'avais 5 ans. Pour tout le monde, Anthony Cullen vivait de ses rentes et s'était retiré autant du monde des affaires que de la politique. Le Général ne pensa pas à aller me chercher là-bas, par contre, il ne supporta pas la trahison de ma mère, il la fit exécuter. Ma tante a eu la vie sauve, car ils n'étaient pas sûrs de son implication. J'ai voulu la venger, mais Anthony et Karen Cullen m'en empêchèrent et j'ai fait ce pourquoi ma mère s'était sacrifiée : j'ai vécu. Rapidement, le bonheur a frappé à ma porte, j'ai rencontré Esmé. Deux ans plus tard, j'étais interne en chirurgie et nous attendions notre premier enfant. Tout se passait bien. Alors que j'avais enfin une vie normale, mon passé est revenu frapper à ma porte. Nous vivions à Forks depuis 5 ans quand ta mère s'est présentée aux urgences. Je ne l'ai pas de suite reconnue, elle portait un petit garçon effrayé dans ses bras qui avait un œil au beurre noir….

_-Et bien, mon bonhomme, comment t'es-tu fait mal ? _

_-Edward est un peu maladroit, il s'est cogné dans une porte. _

_-C'est vrai Edward ? Tu ne faisais pas attention à ce que tu faisais ? _

_L'enfant baissa la tête, il était bien trop silencieux et surtout craintif pour qu'il croit en sa maladresse. _

_-Ce n'est pas plutôt quelqu'un qui t'a fait bobo ? Tu sais, tu peux me le dire,_ _mon grand, je suis là pour t'aider._

_-Il l'a frappé. _

_-Qui l'a frappé, Madame… ?Demanda-t-il en consultant le dossier. Vous n'avez pas complété la fiche d'identité, Madame. _

_-Il l'a frappé, Carlisle, et… et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Ethan porte la main sur lui. _

_-Ethan ? Balbutia-t-il en pâlissant. Qui… Elisabeth ? _

_-Oui. _

_Carlisle observa avec stupeur la jeune femme, la peur et la joie de la revoir se disputaient en lui, si elle était là, cela voulait-il dire qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé ? _

_-Je suis seule, personne ne m'a suivi, rassure-toi. Il voulait que j'aille récupérer de la marchandise au port de Seattle, une femme et un enfant n'ont pas vraiment l'air de suspects. _

_Carlisle lui sourit avant de la serrer dans ses bras et d'ôter sa blouse. La jeune femme prit Edward dans ses bras et ils sortirent de l'Hôpital après qu'il ait demandé à être remplacé. Ils se dirigèrent vers un petit parc où Elisabeth déposa Edward près d'une balançoire pendant qu'ils s'installaient sur un banc. Carlisle sentit son cœur se serrer quand il vit le petit garçon se tenir droit près de la balançoire sans oser y monter dessus ou se joindre aux autres enfants qui jouaient un peu plus loin. _

_-Alors, vous avez eu un enfant ? _

_-Oui, mais Edward n'est pas comme ton frère le voudrait, murmura Elisabeth, il a un grand potentiel, mais il semble détester la violence, sa douceur naturelle irrite ton père et Ethan, bien entendu. _

_-Je suis désolé, murmura Carlisle. _

_-Je… Ce que je vais te demander est la chose la plus difficile de ma vie, mais je n'ai pas le choix… Carlisle, pitié, prends-le, supplia Elisabeth en étouffant un sanglot. _

_-Quoi ?_

_-Carlisle, ils vont finir par le détruire, par le tuer, je t'en supplie, emmène-le avec toi ! _

_La main d'Elisabeth agrippa violemment la sienne. Il lutta pour ne pas croiser son regard, sinon, il serait perdu. _

_-Carlisle, pitié ! Ce n'est qu'un enfant, il est innocent ! Il… Il devrait savoir s'amuser, il devrait jouer avec les autres enfants, offre-le lui, je t'en prie. _

_-Ethan sera furieux quand il ne te verra pas rentrer avec le petit, je ne peux… _

_-Je ne rentrerai pas Carlisle ! Lui apprit vivement Elisabeth. Je vais partir pour le Mexique pour le lancer sur une mauvaise piste. _

_-Il te retrouvera. _

_-Je serai morte avant qu'il ne me retrouve, promit son amie. _

_-Non, protesta Carlisle. _

_-Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose, protège et aime Edward ! _

_Carlisle inspira profondément. Son regard se posa sur le petit garçon qui s'était finalement assis dans l'herbe, ses jambes étaient ramenées contre son torse et ses bras les entouraient, il semblait chercher la moindre menace. Il eut envie de se lever pour aller le prendre par la main et l'accompagner à la balançoire, mais il ne bougea pas. _

_-Je suis désolé, Elisabeth, dit Carlisle alors que les mots lui brûlaient la gorge, mais je ne peux pas t'aider. Mon passé doit rester là où il est, j'ai une famille, une femme et deux enfants adorables. _

_-Je sais que je te demande beaucoup, mais… _

_-Non ! Je suis navré, vraiment, navré, chuchota-t-il avant de se lever honteux. _

_-Tu n'as pas le droit de me tourner le dos, Carlisle ! L'interpella Elisabeth. Te rappelles-tu combien de coups j'ai reçu parce que j'étais venue t'apporter à manger ou parce que j'avais soigné tes blessures ? _

_Carlisle inspira profondément, elle avait fait énormément pour lui, si elle n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas eu de famille, il serait mort. Cependant, malgré toute la gratitude qu'il éprouvait pour elle, il n'avait pas le droit de mettre les siens en danger. Si le Général mettait la main sur Emmett ou Alice… Non, il ne pouvait pas ! _

_-Crois-moi, je suis désolé, mais ma famille et sa sécurité passent avant tout ! »_

-Pendant les jours, les semaines, les mois qui ont suivi, je surveillais tous les mouvements suspects autour de nous, je devenais paranoïaque, pour finalement me rendre compte que je m'inquiétais pour rien, notre secret n'avait pas été ébruité. J'ai cru que je pourrais mieux dormir, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Je ne dormais quasiment plus. Chaque nuit, je me levais, je passais des heures à regarder Emmett et Alice dormir avant d'aller dans mon bureau. Je ne sais combien d'heures j'ai passé à lire les rubriques nécrologiques, les articles de journaux sur la mort violente d'un enfant ou d'une femme. Les mois, les années ont passé sans que je n'ai de nouvelles, les remords me hantaient. Et puis, un jour…

_Carlisle sortait d'une garde plutôt éprouvante quand il se figea sur le perron de l'hôpital de Forks, la pluie tombait sur lui sans qu'il ne bouge, il ne pouvait détacher son regard de la jeune femme qui l'observait sur le trottoir d'en face. Un intense soulagement se dessina sur le visage d'Elisabeth quand il se décida enfin à traverser la route pour la rejoindre. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit le visage tuméfié par les coups de son amie. Il tendit une main pour examiner sa joue, mais elle eut un geste de recul. _

_ « -Laisse-moi t'examiner, demanda doucement Carlisle. _

_-Je vais bien. _

_-Permets-moi d'en douter. _

_Elisabeth ne prit pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, elle s'avança simplement vers une voiture garée non loin d'eux. La peur noua son ventre quand il vit son neveu allongé sur la banquette arrière. _

_-Que… _

_-Il a besoin de soins. Ils sont à Seattle pour affaire, mais ne te fais pas de soucis, ils ne savent pas que tu es ici. Ethan m'a donné 48 heures pour le remettre sur pieds. _

_Carlisle opina de la tête avant de monter à l'arrière de la voiture. Elisabeth s'installa derrière le volant et elle démarra pendant qu'il appelait Esmé pour lui dire qu'il devait s'absenter. Après avoir rassuré son épouse, il posa une main sur le front brûlant d'Edward, il avait beaucoup de fièvre ! Elisabeth ne tarda pas à couper le moteur devant un petit hôtel à l'entrée de Seattle. Il prit Edward dans ses bras pendant qu'Elisabeth les abritait sous son parapluie tout en prenant sa sacoche. Une fois à l'abri, il examina le petit-garçon. Il eut un haut le cœur quand il vit les traces de coupures causées par une lame de couteau, certaines plaies étaient infectées. Il les nettoya avant de les panser, puis, il fit prendre des antibiotiques à l'enfant. _

_-Je vais aller récupérer ma voiture à l'hôpital, j'en profiterai pour aller récupérer d'autres médicaments et du matériel. _

_-D'accord, ne laisse aucune…_

_-Je n'ai pas oublié, il n'y aura aucune trace de mon passage. Je reviens vite. » _

_Carlisle caressa la joue d'Elisabeth avant de quitter précipitamment la chambre. Il prit un taxi et, une fois à l'hôpital, il emprunta sans se faire voir par quiconque tout ce dont il avait besoin avant de remonter à bord de sa voiture. Alors qu'il roulait vers l'hôtel, il repensa à son amie et à son neveu. L'un comme l'autre semblait être au bord de la rupture, Elisabeth était épuisée et Edward ne paraissait pas avoir pris un kilo depuis qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois, il avait toujours la carrure d'un enfant de 6 ou 7 ans alors qu'il allait sur ses 10 ans. Il monta dans la chambre, Elisabeth s'était endormie sur le lit, son fils serré dans ses bras. Il dégagea lentement le bras de l'enfant avant d'y introduire un cathéter pour pouvoir le perfuser sans risque. Les antibiotiques agiraient plus vite par voie veineuse. Il venait de terminer quand il croisa des prunelles émeraudes terrifiées, les poings de l'enfant agrippèrent sa mère pour la réveiller. _

_« -Chut, Edward, tout va bien. Ta maman est fatiguée, elle a besoin de dormir. Allez, viens, mon grand, approche. _

_Bien qu'hésitant, le petit garçon s'approcha du rebord du lit, la crainte d'être puni l'ayant sûrement poussé à obéir. Edward s'assit, ses jambes pendant dans le vide, sa tête baissée et il s'agenouilla face à lui. _

_-As-tu mal quelque part ? _

_-… _

_-Edward, je suis médecin et un ami de ta maman, alors, dis-moi si tu as mal ? _

_-Non, Monsieur. _

_Carlisle doutait des propos de l'enfant, mais il savait qu'il n'obtiendrait pas une autre réponse. Soudain, un petit grognement attira son attention. Edward se recroquevilla sur lui, ses poings se crispèrent. _

_-On dirait que tu as faim, remarqua Carlisle dans un murmure. _

_Il prit l'enfant dans ses bras et celui-ci se raidit. Il s'installa sur le canapé, le petit garçon sur ses genoux, il posa la poche d'antibiotiques à côté d'eux et attrapa la carte du room service qu'il ouvrit. _

_-Qu'as-tu envie de manger ? _

_Edward ne regarda pas le menu, il resta simplement dans ses bras tel un pantin attendant son bon vouloir. _

_-Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, bonhomme, mais, s'il-te-plaît, choisis ce qui te fait plaisir. _

_Le petit garçon osa relever la tête pour l'observer. Sûrement rassuré par ce qu'il lisait sur son visage, Edward reporta son attention sur le menu avant de désigner d'un doigt hésitant la salade d'épinards. _

_-Tu es sûr ? Insista-t-il avec douceur. » _

_Edward baissa un peu la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Carlisle retint un soupir, il savait qu'il demandait trop à l'enfant. Le médecin composa le numéro de la réception et commanda le repas. Les cuisines n'étant pas encore ouvertes, ils allaient devoir attendre. Carlisle alluma la télévision, réglant le son le plus bas possible et mit un dessin-animé qu'Edward osa à peine regarder. Lorsqu'il vit que la perfusion était pratiquement vide, il ôta le cathéter et prit Edward dans ses bras pour le porter jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois dans celle-ci, il aida l'enfant à se dévêtir pendant que la baignoire se remplissait. Il ajouta du bain moussant avant de coller des pansements résistants à l'eau sur les avant-bras d'Edward où se trouvaient ses plaies. Puis, il le souleva pour le déposer dans la baignoire. Carlisle serra les dents. A peine étaient-ils entrés dans leur bain plein de mousse qu'Alice et Emmett transformaient la salle de bain en piscine, ils se déguisaient avec la mousse ou soufflait sur celle-ci pour attraper les bulles, mais pas Edward. Edward restait assis bien droit tout en le surveillant du coin de l'œil. Le petit garçon fit soudain un geste vers le savon posé sur le rebord, mais il le stoppa. Carlisle prit un peu de mousse entre ses mains avant de la souffler envoyant cette dernière tournoyer autour d'Edward qui ferma simplement les yeux. _

_« -Tu veux essayer ? Proposa-t-il à l'enfant qui ne bougea pas. _

_Carlisle tenta une dernière fois de le dérider, mais rien n'y fit. Il fit donc passer le savon à l'enfant qui se lava rapidement. Cependant alors qu'il allait sortir du bain, le médecin le stoppa en attrapant le flacon de shampooing, il roula une serviette pour faire un dossier confortable au petit garçon et le força à s'y appuyer. Puis, il versa un peu de shampooing dans le creux de sa paume avant de demander à Edward de fermer les yeux. Doucement, ses doigts massèrent le crâne de l'enfant. Si ce dernier était au début tendu, il ne tarda pas à se laisser aller. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré, il put voir un enfant serein et détendu. Cependant, l'eau du bain ne tarda pas à refroidir et il dut le faire sortir. Une fois séché, il l'enroula dans la serviette n'ayant pas trouvé de vêtements propres. Ils revinrent dans la chambre au moment où on frappait à la porte. Aussitôt, la petite main d'Edward s'agrippa à son pantalon. _

_-Tout va bien, le rassura-t-il en le laissant rejoindre sa mère sur le lit. _

_Carlisle alla ouvrir au room service et paya ce dernier en liquide avant de revenir dans la chambre. Il poussa la desserte dans la pièce sous le regard intrigué d'Edward, il lui fit signe d'approcher et, à sa grande joie, le petit garçon vint vers lui. Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et il ôta la cloche recouvrant deux des trois assiettes. Edward regarda les assiettes avec un hamburger et des frites. _

_-Et bien, zut, alors ! Marmonna Carlisle avec un sourire. Il semblerait qu'ils aient oublié la salade d'épinards. _

_Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine quand Edward lui sourit. Il poussa une assiette vers lui tout en lui demandant s'il voulait de la mayonnaise ou du ketchup. Edward mangea la moitié de son assiette avant de triturer nerveusement une frite. _

_-Ce n'est pas grave, si tu n'as plus faim, le rassura Carlisle. » _

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward somnolait, sa tête roula contre son épaule et il le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il luttait lui aussi contre le sommeil. Il caressa les cheveux du petit garçon. Il devait faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas les laisser entre les mains d'Ethan. Son frère battait son propre fils, sa femme, pourquoi cela ne l'étonnait-il pas ? Carlisle avait gardé des contacts avec des personnes hauts placées qui cherchaient à démonter l'organisation de son père. Il savait qu'ils étaient prêts à intervenir, ce n'était qu'une question de mois. Peut-être pourrait-il faire accélérer les choses ? Cependant, s'il aidait Elisabeth et Edward à fuir, il risquait de compromettre les chances du gouvernement d'arrêter son père et de délivrer « ses autres pensionnaires » et aussi de mettre en péril sa famille. Perdu dans ses pensées, cherchant désespérément des réponses, il ne vit pas le temps passer, ni la fatigue arriver. Il s'endormit. _

_ Le lendemain matin, il s'était réveillé, toujours sur le canapé, Edward en pyjama dans ses bras, une couverture les recouvrant. Pourquoi, après avoir habillé l'enfant, Elisabeth l'avait-elle remis entre ses bras ? Soudain, il se redressa en voyant qu'ils étaient seuls ! Elisabeth n'aurait pas fait ça ? Non, elle n'aurait pas pu partir en lui laissant Edward ? Il se leva brusquement, bousculant et réveillant par la même occasion le petit garçon qui lui lança un regard perdu. Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur Elisabeth qui arrivait avec des boissons chaudes et des donuts. Ils mangèrent. Puis, il examina le petit garçon, ses plaies étaient saines et sa fièvre avait disparu. Il discuta avec Elisabeth pendant qu'Edward regardait un dessin animé. Il alla à la salle de bain prendre une douche. Une fois propre et changé, il allait rejoindre la chambre quand il entendit Edward parler. _

_ « -C'est qui le Monsieur, maman ? _

_-Une personne en qui tu peux avoir confiance, mon cœur, il veille sur nous. _

_-Comme un ange ? _

_-Oui, Edward, c'est un ange, sourit Elisabeth avant d'étreindre son fils. »_

_ Ses regrets grandirent un peu plus en lui, Elisabeth espérait tellement de lui alors qu'il ne pouvait rien pour elle. Quand il avait épousé Esmé, il s'était juré de tirer définitivement un trait sur son passé et Elisabeth appartenait à ce passé. Il entra dans la pièce et reçut de plein fouet le regard émeraude de son neveu empli d'espoir. Il détourna la tête, ne pouvant en supporter davantage. Elisabeth le sortit de ses pensées en proposant une ballade dans le parc du quartier. Carlisle les suivit. Ils marchèrent un long moment en silence. Elisabeth se tenait sur sa gauche, Edward entre eux tenait la main de sa mère, il sursauta en sentant soudain une petite main accrocher timidement la sienne. Carlisle n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de refermer sa main sur celle de l'enfant qui afficha alors un sourire radieux. Ils continuèrent leur ballade avant qu'Edward ne se fige. Les deux adultes s'arrêtèrent pour regarder ce qui attirait l'attention de l'enfant et ils virent ce dernier observer avec intérêt un groupe de jeunes faire du vélo. Une idée un peu folle traversa son esprit, il le regretterait peut-être plus tard, mais pour le moment il s'en moquait. Tout en leur assurant qu'il revenait, il lâcha la main d'Edward pour se précipiter vers une boutique se trouvant de l'autre côté de la rue. Après s'être délesté de plusieurs billets de 100 dollars, il rejoignit Elisabeth et son fils qui s'étaient assis sur un banc. Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent de stupeur quand il le vit revenir, Carlisle sentit son être se combler de joie quand il vit le bonheur sur le visage du petit garçon. _

_ « -Allez viens, l'appela-t-il. _

_Edward le rejoignit après avoir demandé la permission à sa mère qui lui répondit par un sourire et un regard encourageant. Doucement, il s'approcha et posa une main hésitante sur le guidon du vélo. _

_-Je sais pas en faire, avoua l'enfant dans un murmure. _

_-Et bien, je vais t'apprendre, le rassura Carlisle. _

_Edward écouta avec sérieux ses explications et ses conseils contrairement à Emmett et à Alice qui n'avaient voulu en faire qu'à leur tête, cependant, il pouvait voir la même lueur de joie et d'impatience dans son regard. Le petit garçon monta finalement sur le vélo et il tint sa selle. Ils firent plusieurs fois le tour du recoin où Elisabeth s'était installée. Parfois, il lâchait la selle d'Edward avant de la reprendre quand il le sentait tanguer. Ils ne virent pas le temps passer et Elisabeth les interrompit pour qu'ils viennent manger les sandwichs qu'elle avait acheté. Après avoir mangé, Edward demanda timidement s'il pouvait jouer à nouveau avec le vélo et il se fit un plaisir d'aller le soutenir. Seulement, au bout d'un quart d'heure, il dut admettre que l'enfant n'avait aucun besoin de lui. _

_-J'y arrive tout seul ! S'écria Edward ravi quand il ne le vit plus tenir la selle. _

_-C'est très bien, mon grand, continue, mais reste dans notre champ de vision. _

_-Maman ! Regarde ! _

_-Bravo, Edward ! C'est très bien ! Je suis fière de toi, mais fais attention !_

_-Oui ! Cria l'enfant avant de pédaler encore plus vite. _

_Carlisle sourit avant de revenir auprès d'Elisabeth pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Aucun d'eux ne parla, ils étaient trop occupés à regarder Edward qui pédalait avec bonheur. Tout à coup, la sonnerie d'un téléphone les fit sursauter. Les doigts tremblant d'Elisabeth attrapèrent l'appareil pour lire le message qu'elle venait de recevoir. Sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le lui dire, il sut que le moment de paix pour la mère et le fils était terminé. _

_-Prends-le, Carlisle, je t'en supplie, murmura Elisabeth dont il perçut les sanglots dans la voix. _

_-Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas. _

_-Carlisle, pitié… _

_-Non… Tu ne peux pas me le demander… Arrête…_

_-Carl… _

_-Non ! Reprit-il plus fermement. Je suis navré, si encore il n'y avait qu'Esmé peut-être pourrions-nous fuir… Mais je refuse de faire vivre ça à Emmett et à Alice !_

_Elisabeth ferma ses paupières quand elle comprit qu'il ne cèderait pas. _

_-Ecoute, j'ai encore quelques contacts au gouvernement, ils vont bientôt mettre un terme à tout ceci, je vais tenter de faire accélérer les choses pour… _

_-Tu ne comprends pas, le coupa Elisabeth en tordant nerveusement ses doigts. Il… Ethan se doute de quelque chose. _

_-Ethan ? Je croyais que tu avais dit qu'il ne savait pas où j'étais. _

_-Il ne s'agit pas de toi, rit nerveusement Elisabeth, enfin, pas tout à fait. Tu te souviens peu de temps avant que ta mère t'aide à t'enfuir, le Général t'avait violemment battu. Il t'avait enfermé et privé de nourriture. _

_-Oui, mais tu es tout de même venue m'apporter à manger et me soigner. Elisabeth, je sais ce que je te dois, mais… _

_-Laisse-moi terminer, s'il-te-plaît. Nous étions tous les deux mal, on avait tellement besoin d'être aimé que… _

_-Que nous nous sommes aimés, se rappela-t-il. Elisabeth… Je… Enfin, je ne regrette pas, nous avions besoin de réconfort, mais je te considère plus comme une sœur que… _

_-Je sais ! Intervint-elle. Il en va de même pour moi, cependant, cette nuit-là, tu m'as laissé quelque chose. _

_-Je ne comprends pas. _

_-Edward est né 9 mois plus tard. _

_-Je… Non… Non ! _

_-Edward est ton fils. Carlisle, il n'est ni Emmett, ni Alice, mais il a besoin de son père. Je t'en prie ! Ethan se pose des questions. Edward me ressemble physiquement, mais il est une parfaite copie de toi, il a ton caractère et… _

_-Stop ! Arrête ! Tu… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit il y a trois ans ? _

_-Ce n'est pas évident à dire, Carlisle, je t'en prie. Je les emmènerais loin de vous, je t'en fais le serment. _

_Carlisle passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Son fils, Edward était son fils. Il se leva en voyant le petit garçon arriver vers eux sur le vélo. Il s'approcha, l'enfant ralentit avant de placer ses pieds sur le sol et de poser sur lui un regard interrogateur. _

_-Je peux te faire un câlin ? Questionna le médecin en s'agenouillant face à lui. _

_Le petit garçon hésita quelques secondes avant de descendre de son vélo et d'appuyer celui-ci contre un arbre. Il tendit ses bras vers lui et Carlisle le prit aussitôt. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de l'enfant, une de ses mains caressa ses cheveux pendant que de l'autre, il le maintenait contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Edward gigote sûrement mal à l'aise. Doucement, il desserra son étreinte, mais il ne relâcha pas pour autant le petit garçon. Il revint vers Elisabeth. Sa décision était prise. Il lui rendit l'enfant. _

Carlisle inspira profondément. S'il avait eu un tant soit peu de courage, il aurait pu mettre toute sa famille à l'abri ce jour-là, mais il n'avait rien fait, s'il avait agi autrement Elisabeth serait parmi eux. La main douce et réconfortante d'Esmé se resserra sur la sienne. Il avait du mal à relever la tête, craignant de croiser son regard, de ce qu'il pourrait y lire. Craintivement, il croisa le regard de sa femme et il ne put voir que de l'amour et de la tristesse dans ses prunelles.

« -Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir parlé ? Pourquoi avoir gardé ce lourd fardeau pour toi ?

-Parce que je ne voulais pas que la noirceur de mon passé ne vienne ternir ton bonheur, répondit Carlisle.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Questionna l'agent Davies.

-Elisabeth et Edward sont retournés auprès d'Ethan et du Général, j'avais besoin de temps. J'ai contacté Franz, il avait aidé les Cullen et ma mère à m'extraire de leurs griffes. Il m'apprit que le gouvernement n'allait pas tarder à intervenir et qu'il ne comptait pas faire dans la dentelle, autrement dit, moins il y aurait de survivants mieux ce serait, ainsi, personne ne pourrait témoigner de leurs dérives.

-Ils avaient prévu de tuer tout le monde ? S'écria l'agent Beckett.

-Oui, rappelez-vous qu'au début, ils avaient soutenu le projet avant que le Général ne les double en se créant sa petite armée personnelle. Nous avons donc décidé d'intervenir avant le gouvernement. J'ai prévenu Esmé de se tenir prête pour notre départ. Puis, je suis allé rejoindre Franz près de leur base. Malgré ma fuite, ils n'avaient rien changé à leurs habitudes. Comme convenu avec Elisabeth, j'ai accroché un foulard marron au pied d'un arbre où elle venait toujours lire à un moment dans la journée, c'était la seule liberté que lui permettait Ethan. Le soir venu, nous étions en place, le foulard n'était plus là. Franz m'attendait dans la voiture pendant que je venais vous chercher, ta mère et toi, précisa Carlisle en risquant un coup d'œil à son fils qu'il trouva pâle. Je t'ai récupéré, mais…

-Je m'en souviens, murmura Edward. Je me rappelle être tombé dans tes bras, puis…

Les traits de son fils se durcirent et il imaginait qu'il revoyait l'intervention d'Ethan.

-Tu l'as abandonné, claqua la voix emplie de reproche d'Edward.

-Je le regrette, mais Elisabeth n'avait qu'un souhait : que tu sois en sécurité.

-Il y a eu une explosion.

-Oui, malheureusement, nous n'étions pas les seuls à nous introduire dans le camp.

-Le gouvernement, comprit Bella.

-Oui, confirma Carlisle, et comme l'avait prévu Franz, ils ont débarqué avec leurs gros sabots. En quelques secondes, ils ont mis le camp à feu et à sang. J'ai fait mon possible pour rejoindre Franz et nous t'avons mis à l'abri.

-Tu ne nous racontes pas tout, lui reprocha Edward.

-Exact, mais…

-Je veux savoir ! Insista son fils.

-Bien… L'explosion nous a propulsé au sol, je t'ai protégé, mais j'ai été blessé, un morceau de verre s'était figé dans mon épaule. J'ai continué à courir en te portant, tu étais inconscient. Malheureusement, Ethan nous a rattrapé. Il… Il…

Carlisle sentit sa voix mourir sous le coup de l'émotion, malgré le nombre des années, son émoi était toujours aussi vif. Cependant, le regard intransigeant de son fils lui donna la force de poursuivre.

-Ethan traînait ta mère. Il… Il a menacé de la tuer si je ne te rendais pas. Ta mère m'a supplié de ne pas lui obéir. Ce que j'ai fait… Il ne pouvait pas nous menacer en même temps avec son arme. Ta mère s'est débattue et j'en ai profité pour m'enfuir. J'avais à peine fait deux mètres qu'un coup de feu a résonné. Il… Ethan l'avait tué. Son arme était maintenant pointée sur moi. Il allait tirer quand ils sont arrivés.

-Qui ? Lui demanda doucement Russell.

-Daniel, Helena et les autres, certains étaient armés et ils ont tout de suite visé Ethan. Je t'ai confié à eux en leur indiquant où était Franz, ils sont partis le rejoindre. Ethan et moi… Nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, nos revolvers visant l'autre. Tout m'est revenu en mémoire, les brimades, les humiliations, les coups, tous ces traitements qui étaient censés m'endurcir. Mon passé et mon présent se retrouvaient. J'ai su à cet instant que je devais accepter mon éducation si je voulais survivre, protéger les miens. J'ai donc utilisé mes connaissances, elles seules pouvaient me sauver. Je lui ai parlé. J'ai appuyé là où je savais que ça ferait mal. Je l'ai volontairement énervé car la colère était son point faible. Il a baissé sa garde et j'ai été le plus rapide. J'ai tué Ethan.

-Qu'est-ce que… Balbutia Edward. Il… D'après ce que tu dis, il était surentraîné, comment as-tu pu le duper aussi facilement ?

-Même si je n'étais pas le fils dont il rêvait, le Général a toujours dit que j'étais le plus fort des deux, le plus intelligent. Je pense que quelque part il approuvait que je lui tienne tête. La haine d'Ethan envers moi s'est décuplée le jour où il l'a compris. Je lui ai rappelé ce fait et… Il est devenu fou de rage.

-C'est tout ? Insista son fils toujours trop perspicace.

-Je… lui ai fait remarquer à quel point il était étonnant que tu lui ressembles si peu, contrairement à moi. Ma remarque a fait mouche, Elisabeth m'avait dit qu'il avait des soupçons et je venais de les lui confirmer.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la chambre. Esmé, dont les larmes inondaient son beau visage, se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui rendit son étreinte, mais la seule personne qui l'intéressait pour le moment était Edward. Carlisle se tourna vers son fils qui l'observait d'un visage trop neutre à son goût, il aurait tant aimé qu'il exprime ses sentiments même si c'était de la haine ou de la rage contre lui.

-Toutes les personnes qui ont été atrocement assassinées étaient donc des gens qui s'étaient enfuis avec vous ? Résuma l'agent Davies.

-Oui. Une fois que j'ai rejoint la voiture, Franz avait réussi à voler deux autres véhicules. Nous avons roulé toute la nuit pour rejoindre Chicago, j'avais fait un stage dans cet hôpital et je savais que je pourrais y amener Edward sans que personne ne pose trop de questions. Franz m'a laissé aux urgences pendant qu'il installait les autres dans un hôtel. Je suis resté auprès de toi, assura Carlisle en regardant son fils, tu étais inconscient depuis notre fuite et je ne comprenais pas, tu ne semblais pas blessé. Seul un choc post-traumatique pouvait expliquer le sommeil dans lequel tu semblais être plongé. Franz est venu me voir. Depuis ta chambre, nous avons programmé la disparition de chacun des membres qui étaient avec nous, leur donnant de nouvelles identités, les dispersant un peu partout dans les Etats-Unis avec une somme d'argent piochée dans la fortune des Cullen. Nous avons utilisé des organismes caritatifs fictifs pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Nous ne nous sommes revus qu'une fois durant toutes ces années, nous étions prudents, mais apparemment pas assez. Laurent, l'homme qui a été tué à l'hôpital, Jane, la femme que j'ai blessé, et Alec qui est enfermé chez vous sont les enfants de la 2ème génération contrairement à Helena, Daniel, les autres et moi-même, ils sont la relève et quelqu'un leur a ordonné de les tuer.

-Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi 20 ans plus tard ? Interrogea l'agent Beckett.

-Je l'ignore. Le Général a réussi à s'enfuir le soir de la descente du gouvernement, cependant, la plupart de ses « protégés » sont mort cette nuit-là. J'ai pensé un moment que c'était une expédition punitive, mais j'en doute.

-Peut-être cherche-t-il à attirer votre attention ? Proposa Russell Davies.

-Un peu trop voyant pour que ce soit cela, murmura Carlisle, en tuant ainsi tous ces gens, il n'attire pas que mon attention, mais aussi celle du gouvernement. J'ai pensé qu'il voulait peut-être les défier, leur montrer qu'il était toujours puissant même s'ils avaient essayé de le détruire.

-Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? Interrogea Bella inquiète.

-Je l'ignore, avoua-t-il sincèrement.

-Et le corps de ma mère, qu'est-il devenu ?

-J'ai pu récupérer sa dépouille, elle est enterrée au cimetière de Chicago.

-La tombe…

-Oui, elle est là où tu te recueilles, mais il n'y a qu'elle, je n'ai pas voulu qu'Ethan soit enterré à ses côtés.

-Pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien ? Questionna Edward.

-Choc post-traumatique, répondit Carlisle, ton cerveau a préféré occulter un passé trop dur à supporter.

-Cela ne peut pas tout expliquer, marmonna son fils en fronçant les sourcils, je…

-Edward, tu n'étais qu'un enfant, le coupa-t-il, tu avais vécu beaucoup de choses traumatisantes depuis ta naissance et cela a été le choc de trop. Je… Edward, Franz a veillé sur toi quand je suis retourné à Forks pour revenir te chercher avec Esmé et les enfants. Il m'a avoué à ce moment-là que tu lui avais échappé cette nuit-là. Helena et lui sont partis à ta recherche, il t'a retrouvé à quelques mètres de nous. Tu semblais paralysé, Ethan venait de s'effondrer. Tu m'as vu tuer ton père et il est possible que tu ais aussi vu Ethan tuer Elisabeth. Tu as perdu connaissance et Franz t'a ramené à la voiture pendant que j'emmenais le corps de ta mère à l'abri.

-Que va-t-on faire maintenant ? S'enquit Esmé anxieuse et terrifiée à l'idée qu'il arrive quelque chose à leur famille.

-Tu vas partir avec les enfants, annonça-t-il, tu vas les emmener là où ils ne risqueront rien pendant que je tire un trait définitif sur mon passé.

-Carlisle…

-On peut vous protéger, Docteur Cullen, intervint l'agent Davies.

-Non, vous ne pouvez rien et je refuse de mettre d'autres vies en danger. Nous règlerons le problème.

-Tu ne peux pas faire cela seul, le contra Esmé, tu n'es pas…

-Il ne sera pas seul, coupa Edward, je reste.

-Edward…

-Non, Carlisle, il n'y a pas à discuter.

-Edward, tu ne comprends pas, soupira Carlisle, si le Général met la main sur toi, il te détruira. Et puis, il y a Stefan, tu dois veiller sur lui, le protéger.

-Où que soit l'endroit où tu projettes d'envoyer la famille, j'ai le pressentiment qu'ils seront vraiment en sécurité, donc, je n'ai pas à m'en faire pour lui.

-Edward, s'il t'attrape, s'il découvre que tu as un fils, il le voudra. Stefan est encore en âge d'être formé, il voudra vérifier s'il a les mêmes prédispositions que toi et moi. Tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque, il vaut mieux que tu suives les autres, tu seras en sécurité.

-Hors de question ! Et puis, il n'y a pas qu'eux, marmonna Edward, l'Eventreur ne s'est pas manifesté ?

-Voilà une raison de plus pour partir avec les autres ! S'écria-t-il.

-Non, il ne s'est pas manifesté, répondit l'agent Davies. Nous n'avons toujours rien sur lui.

-Vraiment ? S'étonna Carlisle. Vous n'avez pas eu l'identifier avec son ADN ?

-Il n'a jamais laissé ses empreintes ou une quelconque trace, avoua l'agent Beckett.

-Dans le sous-sol, je l'ai touché. Ma balle a traversé sa main.

-Vous devez vous tromper, Docteur Cullen…

-Je ne me trompe pas, Agent Davies, et je ne manque jamais ma cible surtout quand cette dernière menace mon fils. Je l'ai touché !

-Alors, pourquoi n'avons-nous pas trouvé de traces de sang ? Murmura l'agent Beckett.

-J'ai peine à croire qu'il ait pensé à effacer ses traces avec tous les coups de feu qui nous entouraient, lâcha Edward pensif.

-Je n'ai pas manqué ma cible, répéta Carlisle qui sentait l'énervement le gagner.

-Bon, je crois que cela suffit pour aujourd'hui, intervint Russell Davies, Docteur Cullen, je pense que vous avez besoin de repos et toi aussi. »

Edward allait protester, mais il se ravisa en croisant le regard de l'agent Davies. Son fils laissa sa tête retomber sur son oreiller et ferma les yeux. Esmé déposa un baiser sur son front avant d'aller faire de même avec Edward. Puis, tous, ils sortirent à tour de rôle de la chambre. Carlisle se redressa sur un coude, souhaitant parler avec son fils. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand il croisa le regard émeraude d'Edward. Il le fixa pendant plusieurs minutes sans rien dire avant de fermer les yeux. Carlisle s'allongea à son tour dans le lit, il devait avouer que son mal de tête ne cessait de s'amplifier, mais quand il avait vu Edward en danger, il avait plongé sans réfléchir, il protégeait et protègerait toujours les siens.

.

* * *

.

Edward ferma les yeux pour ne plus avoir à soutenir le regard de Carlisle. Il ne savait plus que penser, ses idées étaient confuses et il ne souhaitait pas dire quelque chose qu'il pourrait regretter plus tard. Lorsque la respiration régulière de Carlisle résonna dans la chambre, il se redressa et prudemment il descendit du lit avant de pester quand il remarqua qu'il portait une de ces immondes chemises d'hôpital et qu'il n'avait rien en dessous. Il aperçut un peignoir traînant sur un fauteuil et l'enfila avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit de Carlisle. Pendant de longues minutes, il ne bougea pas avant de se pencher pour remettre une mèche blonde en place. Ses doigts effleurèrent la joue de Carlisle. Et dire que quand il était petit il l'avait pris pour un ange ! Il n'en avait qu'un souvenir très flou, mais une image ne cessait de s'imposer à lui. Il se revoyait heureux, libre sur un vélo, Carlisle le poussant. Qu'aurait-il fait à sa place ? Serait-il allé au secours d'une vieille amie et de son fils si cela avait mis en péril la vie de Stefan ? Il ne savait pas, sûrement que non, jamais il ne pourrait mettre Stefan en danger. Cependant… Cependant, Carlisle avait agi dès qu'il avait appris sa paternité, il était de suite venu le chercher. Il avait pris de grands risques pour lui, alors, comment pourrait-il lui en vouloir ? Il aurait aimé avoir la force de lui pardonner, mais pour le moment, il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Alors qu'il se croyait orphelin, il avait toujours son père… Edward avait appris trop de choses en peu de temps, il ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi penser… Le jeune homme se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son père. Il se releva et chercha du regard ses vêtements, mais rien. Il supposa que Russell les avait pris pour l'empêcher de partir, croyait-il vraiment que cela allait l'arrêter ?

Edward resserra les pans de son peignoir et sortit. Il tomba aussitôt nez-à-nez avec deux agents du FBI, Caitlin et Bella qui surveillaient leur chambre. Les deux jeunes femmes se redressèrent quand elles le virent. Il leur expliqua qu'il avait besoin de prendre l'air et qu'il revenait après avoir fait un petit tour. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il remarqua qu'un agent et Bella lui emboîtaient le pas.

« -Je n'ai pas besoin de protection, grogna-t-il.

-Dis le mec qui s'est fait canarder devant le Commissariat, ricana Bella.

-Je vais juste à la cafétéria !

-Ok, mais reste à l'intérieur, lui demanda Caitlin en rappelant l'agent, par contre, je pense que Bella aurait besoin de manger quelque chose.

Edward haussa les épaules avant d'attendre que la jeune femme la rejoigne. Ensemble, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Il s'installa sur une banquette qui se trouvait dans un recoin et donc à l'abri des fenêtres, autant ne pas tenter le Diable en s'exposant ! Bella le rejoignit et déposa sur la table un plateau avec deux cafés et des muffins.

-Sers-toi, proposa Bella.

-Est-ce que tu peux me prêter ton téléphone, j'aimerais appeler Stefan ?

-Oui, bien sûr, tiens.

La jeune femme lui sourit et il se dépêcha d'appeler Sam. Son ami répondit rapidement et se dépêcha de lui passer son fils.

-Papa ?

-Oui, c'est moi, mon cœur. Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, tu rentres quand papa ? Questionna Stefan.

-Bientôt, mon chéri, mais dis-moi que faisais-tu ?

-Ze Zoue avec tonton Emmett, mais il boude parce qu'il a perdu et tatie Rose a dit qu'elle me fera des pâtes comme quand toi tu les fais.

-C'est gentil de sa part.

-Mais elles seront pas aussi bonne que quand c'est toi, bouda son fils.

-Ecoute, mon cœur, je te promets que quand j'aurais moins de travail on partira tous les deux en vacances pendant beaucoup, beaucoup de jours, d'accord ?

-Il me tarde, papa.

-Moi aussi, mon cœur.

-Tu me liras une histoire ce soir ?

-Je vais faire mon possible pour pouvoir être là, mais sinon, je suis sûr que tonton Jasper se fera un plaisir de te la lire. Il faut que je te laisse mon grand, mais si jamais je ne suis pas là ce soir, je veux que tu dises à Sam de m'appeler pour que je te fasses plein de bisous par téléphone, d'accord ?

-Bisous, bisous, bisous, bisous, bisous, bisous, bisous, cria Stefan dans le téléphone.

-Gros bisous, mon amour, je t'aime.

-Ze t'aime, papa.

Edward raccrocha avant de rendre son téléphone à Bella, il la remercia avant de prendre une gorgée de café. La jeune femme lui sourit, elle poussa un muffin vers lui.

-Tu dois manger, insista Bella alors qu'il repoussait la nourriture.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment faim.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda-t-elle après quelques minutes de silence.

-Perdu, murmura Edward. Tout ce en quoi je croyais n'était qu'un mensonge.

-Carlisle a fait son possible pour te protéger allant même jusqu'à te créer un monde de bonheur.

-Qu'il vient de faire éclater.

-Tout va s'arranger, j'en suis certaine.

Bella lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de poser sa main sur la sienne, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent alors que leurs regards se croisaient. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il vit les joues de la jeune femme s'empourprer, mais elle ne retira pas pour autant ses doigts.

-Comment va Stefan ?

-J'ai de la chance d'avoir un petit garçon très courageux, lui répondit-il, cependant, j'avoue que je meurs d'envie de le serrer dans mes bras.

-Tu pourras peut-être le faire ce soir ? Dit doucement la jeune femme pour le réconforter.

-Ouais, on verra… Je suis désolé, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de prendre l'air.

-Edward, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit prudent.

-Quelques minutes, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme se leva et sans attendre Bella, il se dirigea vers la porte non loin d'eux qui donnait sur un petit jardin où s'étendait la terrasse de la cafétéria. Il marcha jusqu'à un petit bosquet où il s'appuya contre un arbre. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le soleil caresser son visage. N'ayant aucun souvenir de ses parents, il s'était imaginé une famille idéale, un père courageux, protecteur et fier de lui, il était loin du compte… Son père n'était qu'un meurtrier froid et… Edward se figea, Ethan n'était pas son père, c'était Carlisle ! Carlisle qui pouvait correspondre à ce père qu'il avait tant désiré dans ses rêves. Quant à sa mère, elle paraissait être telle qu'il l'avait imaginé douce, aimante, elle avait donné sa vie pour lui. Une larme roula le long de sa joue, il aurait tant aimé se souvenir d'elle.

-Edward…

Il se redressa dès qu'il entendit la voix de Bella. Il se détourna pour cacher son visage et inspira profondément tout en essuyant ses joues. La jeune femme posa une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de la fuir, elle l'attira à lui et l'enferma dans ses bras. Sa main caressa tendrement son dos tout en lui répétant que tout irait bien. Edward enfouit son visage dans son cou se laissant ainsi enivrer par l'odeur de fleur qui émanait de ses cheveux. Bella remonta lentement la main le long de son échine pour se perdre dans ses cheveux qu'elle caressa tendrement, massant son crâne et envoyant des légères décharges d'électricité dans son corps. Le souffle de la jeune femme frôlait son oreille, son cou. Il sursauta en sentant les lèvres de Bella se poser sur la peau fine de son cou. Ses bras se resserrèrent autour du corps de la jeune femme. Il sortit lentement sa tête de son refuge pour chercher le regard de Bella. Il plongea ses émeraudes dans le chocolat de ses yeux alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient…

-Edward ? Bella ? Où êtes-vous ?

Edward grommela quand il entendit la voix de Caitlin. Un soupir de frustration s'échappa des lèvres de Bella ce qui le fit sourire, il caressa la joue de la jeune femme puis il l'entraîna vers Caitlin avant que celle-ci ne déclenche l'alerte.

-On est là ! Lança-t-il en les rejoignant.

Caitlin haussa les sourcils, un air amusé et quelque peu espiègle se dessina sur son visage quand elle les vit sortir du bosquet. Il lui lança un regard noir faisant taire tout commentaire qu'elle aurait pu faire. Sa collègue retrouva rapidement un visage sérieux et elle les ramena jusqu'à la chambre où Carlisle était en train de finir de s'habiller.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en voyant les traits tirés de Russell.

-La fusillade devant le Commissariat était en réalité une diversion, lui apprit son collègue, on vient de retrouver notre suspect, Alec, mort et Jane a disparu de sa chambre d'hôpital.

-Ils font le ménage, murmura Bella.

-C'est pourquoi, nous avons décidé de tous partir pour le repère, nous y serons plus en sécurité, termina Carlisle.

Edward acquiesça. Russell lui tendit ses vêtements et il alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Une fois prêt, ils se rendirent au sous-sol de l'Hôpital pour monter dans deux voitures. Carlisle s'installa avec Russell, Esmé les accompagna pendant que Caitlin prenait place derrière le volant de la deuxième voiture où il grimpa avec Bella. Edward remarqua que son père leur faisait faire plusieurs détours avant de rejoindre sa cachette vérifiant ainsi qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la maison et ils garèrent leurs véhicules dans le garage où Daniel les attendait, armé. Il remarqua le léger signe de tête que Carlisle adressa à Richardson qui se détendit aussitôt et rangea son revolver. Edward s'empressa de gagner l'étage et de rejoindre le salon où il entendait son fils râler après Emmett.

-Tu as trisssé ! Accusa Stefan.

-Mais non ! S'écria Emmett.

-Em', soupira Jasper, tu as avancé ton petit cheval de deux cases de trop.

-Achète-toi des lunettes, grogna son frère à l'attention du psy.

-Recule ! Ordonna Stefan.

-Stef…

-A ta place, j'obéirai, souffla Edward, sinon, le papa de ce jeune homme risque de te botter les fesses !

-Papa !

Stefan bouscula le jeu dans sa précipitation pour venir le rejoindre et sauter dans ses bras. Il le réceptionna et le serra contre lui pendant que le petit garçon le couvrait de baisers. En entendant les cris de son fils, Rosalie et Alice les rejoignirent. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Charlie et Sam revenir de sur le balcon. Stefan continua à le couvrir d'attentions, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de voir les siens se raidir à l'entrée de Carlisle. Des regards accusateurs se posèrent sur lui et Emmett fit un pas menaçant dans sa direction. Le regard emplit de souffrance de Carlisle le toucha de plein fouet, il ne méritait pas ça.

-Alors, il me semble que je t'ai promis des pâtes, non ?

-Voui ! S'écria Stefan ravi.

-Tu m'aides à les préparer ?

Son fils opina vivement du chef tout en resserrant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Et tu sais qui pourrait nous aider ? Questionna-t-il alors que Stefan fronçait les sourcils alors qu'il se penchait à son oreille pour lui chuchoter quelques mots.

-Papi ! Tu viens ! Ordonna son fils.

-Hein ? Balbutia Carlisle un peu perdu.

-Tu viens nous donner un coup de main, papa ?

Edward avait insisté sur le dernier mot avant de lui offrir un sourire éclatant. Un poids sembla disparaître des épaules de son père qui s'approcha de lui. Il lui confia Stefan avant de les entraîner dans la cuisine. Il se retourna pour jeter un regard aux siens les prévenant ainsi de rester tranquille. Russell lui fit un clin d'œil et Edward sut qu'il allait calmer les esprits. Le jeune homme reporta son attention sur son père et son fils alors que les autres quittaient l'immense pièce.

-Merci, souffla Carlisle ému en déposant Stefan sur le comptoir.

-Merci à toi, papa. »

Leurs regards embués se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'étreindre. Ils furent interrompus par Stefan qui leur rappela qu'il commençait à avoir faim. Ils sourirent face à l'impatience de l'enfant et se mirent au travail. Edward n'était pas un grand cuisinier, loin de là, et il avait de la chance que son fils pense que ses pâtes à la Carbonara était le meilleur met qu'il puisse exister ! Il surveillait la cuisson des pâtes en regardant son père et son fils qui battaient les œufs. Ils avaient presque terminé quand Bella vint les rejoindre avec Esmé. Les deux femmes sortirent des assiettes et des couverts. Elles ne tardèrent pas à être suivies par Alice et Rosalie, son père se raidit quelque peu en les voyants, mais elles déposèrent un baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre des verres et des serviettes. Edward lui donna une tape encourageante dans le dos tout en le poussant vers le coin salon où Emmett et Jasper se tenaient. Jasper hocha doucement la tête à l'attention de Carlisle lui signifiant ainsi qu'il comprenait, Emmett quant à lui se leva pour aller sur le balcon, fuyant leur père. Edward confia son fils à Jazz avant de rejoindre son frère. Emmett était accoudé à la rambarde, son regard fixait les vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la falaise en contrebas.

« -Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en s'accoudant à ses côtés.

-Comment peux-tu rester aussi calme ? Gronda Emmett dont les poings agrippèrent fermement la rambarde. Il nous a menti ! Il…

-Emmett, le coupa Edward, je suis désolé, mais si tu dois en vouloir à quelqu'un c'est à moi.

-Tu n'es coupable de rien, se récria Emmett, tu n'es qu'une victime !

-Et lui aussi, plaida-t-il, tu crois vraiment qu'il a voulu de cette vie ?

-Il… Il aurait dû nous dire la vérité !

-Il voulait nous protéger, tout ce qu'il a fait, il l'a fait par amour pour nous.

-Tu es mon frère, il aurait pu nous le dire.

-Et qu'est-ce que cela aurait changé ? Tu m'aimes de la même manière, non ? En tout cas, pour moi, vous étiez déjà mon frère et ma sœur.

Emmett soupira et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Son cadet lui donna une brève accolade avant de regagner l'intérieur. Edward allait rentrer à son tour quand Bella le rejoignit.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit-elle.

-Oui, Emmett a juste besoin d'un peu de temps.

-C'est compréhensible. »

Bella lui sourit avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à sa mimique. Il tendit une main vers son visage et enroula l'une de ses mèches autour de son index. Edward était perdu. Bella brisait toutes ses barrières et lui faisait ressentir des sentiments qu'il croyait perdus. L'une des mains de la jeune femme se posa sur son torse alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui. Soudain, tous deux sursautèrent quand ils entendirent Stefan l'appeler. Edward s'écarta de la jeune femme quand son fils apparut. Il se saisit de chacune de leur main pour les traîner à l'intérieur leur annonçant que tonton Emmett allait tout manger s'ils ne venaient pas ! Le jeune homme prit place à côté de son fils. A peine assit, son regard chercha celui de Bella qui lui sourit tendrement. Il pouvait voir une pointe de regret dans ses prunelles, qui sait ce qui se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus ? Caitlin, puis, Stefan… Ses sentiments pour la jeune femme étaient encore confus, par ailleurs, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir lui offrir tout ce qu'elle méritait. Oui, Isabella Swan méritait mieux qu'un homme brisé…

.

* * *

.

Un cri de rage franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, son poing heurta violemment le visage de la femme qui n'émit qu'un léger cri, elle n'en avait plus pour longtemps… Cependant, il la ferait hurler jusqu'à ce qu'elle trépasse, comment avait-elle pu croire qu'elle ou ses amis pouvaient s'en prendre à sa proie ? Il avait eu tellement peur quand il avait vu la voiture débouler, il avait esquissé un geste pour le sauver, mais, heureusement, le père s'était sacrifié pour le fils. Il avait regardé les ambulanciers l'emmener et la colère était à nouveau née en lui quand il avait vu cette femme monter avec lui ! Avant que les portes ne se ferment, il l'avait vu prendre sa main ! Comment osait-elle toucher à ce qui lui appartenait ? Son poing s'enfonça violemment dans l'estomac de la blonde qui cracha du sang.

« -Dis-moi où ils sont ? Gronda-t-il en empoignant violemment son visage entre ses doigts pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Je te promets d'abréger tes souffrances si tu parles !

Un rire amer franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme, elle ne parlerait pas. Il aurait dû prendre son jumeau, il était plus faible, mais il était plus aisé de s'introduire dans un Hôpital pour enlever quelqu'un que dans un Commissariat. De toute manière, Alec était mort, les autres n'allaient pas le laisser entre les mains des flics.

-Alors, tu réponds ? S'impatienta-t-il.

-Et que feras-tu ?

-A ton avis, Jane ? Je n'aime pas qu'on touche à ce qui m'appartient et surtout à lui !

-Co… Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Un léger rire secoua son torse, elle était stupide. Doucement, il se recula pour retirer sa capuche, puis, son masque blanc. Il apprécia la lueur de terreur qui brilla dans les prunelles de Jane, elle savait. Elle savait que sa mort était proche et qu'elle souffrirait énormément. Il recula de quelques pas alors qu'elle tentait de le raisonner, de le supplier… Ne se souvenait-elle donc pas que cela ne faisait qu'accroître son plaisir ? Ses doigts effleurèrent les différents instruments de tortures posés sur la table, il hésita. Pas le poignard, non, il n'enfoncerait plus aucune lame dans un corps depuis qu'il avait goûté au délice de le faire avec Edward, personne ne savait mieux recevoir sa lame que lui… Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, il allait le protéger et le retrouver. Fier de sa résolution, il arma un revolver et se tourna vers Jane. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'elle, il savait où trouver le Général, il aurait aimé avoir cependant quelques informations sur la sécurité, mais, bon, il se débrouillerait. Son arme visa l'épaule de la jeune femme, il tira. Oui, il allait la faire souffrir, tout comme il avait souffert quand ils l'avaient empêché de ravir sa proie dans le sous-sol, comme il avait souffert quand par deux fois ils avaient failli le tuer… Il tira, sa balle se logea dans le genou de Jane qui hurla de douleur. Un rictus se dessina sur son visage, ce n'était que le début…


	11. Chapter 11

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez toutes et tous bien.

Je suis désolée pour ce retard, sincèrement, mais pour la première fois depuis que je publie, j'ai dû faire face à la hantise de la page blanche. Impossible d'écrire une seule ligne ou ce que j'écrivais ne me convenait pas. Bref, j'ai préféré ne pas toucher mon ordinateur de plusieurs jours, prendre du repos et me revoilà avec j'espère un chapitre qui vous plaira.

Merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews, merci, merci, merci, merci et encore merci !

Merci à Abby915, Pru, Aureliejeux81 et Savigny pour leurs messages, merci !

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de relire ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs …

Bonne semaine à tous !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 11 : L'appât**

.

.

Edward embrassa le front de Stefan avant de sortir sur la pointe des pieds de la chambre, le baby-phone à la main, il rejoignit le salon où sa mère, Alice et Rosalie étaient assises, Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de les réconforter après qu'ils aient tous appelés leur employeur pour prendre un congé sans solde. Un coup d'œil vers la cuisine où il vit Charlie et Bella discuter à voix basse. A la vue de leurs gestes et de leurs traits, il devina que cette conversation était plus une dispute. Le jeune homme soupira et aussitôt une main vint se poser sur la sienne. Il baissa la tête pour croiser le regard de sa mère.

« -Tout va s'arranger, mon chéri, lui dit-elle confiante.

Il lui sourit en retour, incapable de parler, d'exprimer ses peurs. Oui, tout s'arrangerait sûrement, mais à quel prix ? Combien de personnes présentes dans cette maison perdront la vie avant que tout ne s'arrange ?

-Où est papa ?

-Il est parti s'enfermer avec Emmett, j'espère que ton frère ne va pas dire des choses qu'il regrettera, murmura Esmé soucieuse.

Edward acquiesça en se demandant s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller voir si son père et son frère ne s'étaient pas entretués.

-Sais-tu ce que papa a prévu ? Lui demanda Alice d'une petite voix inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas et toi, maman ?

Sa mère allait ouvrir la bouche quand Emmett et Carlisle revinrent dans le salon, le visage de son frère était quelque peu rougi, mais leur père paraissait aller bien si ce n'est l'inquiétude qu'il lisait maintenant aisément dans ses yeux.

-Vous allez partir pour un endroit sûr qui se trouve pas très loin des côtes Brésilienne, annonça Carlisle.

-Sur une île ? Comprit Jasper.

-Oui, j'ai fait aménager cet endroit après la naissance d'Emmett avec l'aide de grand-père Cullen. Les maisons se perdent dans la nature et elle est suffisamment petite pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

-Les autres habitants de l'île…, commença Rosalie.

-Il n'y en a pas, la coupa Carlisle, les autres habitants sont les hommes de sécurité qui travaillaient pour Anthony Cullen et qui nous sont fidèles. Je les ai prévenu de votre arrivée. Vous partirez demain matin à la première heure, Franz s'est débrouillé pour que le service du bureau du Marshal nous prête un avion. Vous atterrirez à Rio de Janeiro avant d'être pris en charge par la sécurité.

-Pourquoi ne pas les faire partir maintenant ? Intervint-il. Ils seront plus vite en sécurité.

-Premièrement parce que je ne désespère pas de te faire changer d'avis.

-Je ne changerais pas d'avis ! Répliqua Edward, catégorique.

-Changer d'avis à quel sujet ? Demanda Alice en les observant à tour de rôle.

-Je souhaiterai que votre frère parte avec vous pour être à l'abri, mais il a décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête et de rester ici.

-Il faut bien que quelqu'un surveille tes arrière, papa.

Son père lui lança un regard empli de tendresse avant de secouer doucement la tête.

-Et Stefan ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, la rassura-t-il, il part avec vous.

-On prendra soin de lui, promit Jasper.

-Merci.

-Il serait prudent aussi que Bella et Charlie partent avec vous, annonça Carlisle en observant leurs amis qui s'étaient rapprochés à l'évocation de leurs noms.

-Il est hors de question que j'aille me planquer, déclara Charlie. Je sais me défendre.

-Il en va de même pour moi, décida Bella.

-Bella, soupira le Chef Swan, il me semble que nous en avons déjà discuté, il serait plus prudent pour toi que tu partes avec les Cullen.

-Tu en as parlé et je t'ai écouté, lui rappela la jeune femme, mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'irai me cacher.

-Bella, ton père a raison, tu devrais…

-Oh, toi ! Tu n'as rien à dire, tu es plus en danger que moi et pourtant tu refuses d'aller te planquer !

-Ce n'est pas pareil, plaida Edward, je sais à quoi je m'expose et…

-Et moi aussi ! La discussion est close ! Décréta Bella en sortant précipitamment du salon où elle se heurta à Helena qui venait les rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? S'étonna l'avocate. Vous voulez que j'aille chercher une autre fléchette tranquillisante ?

-Ca ne sera pas la peine, marmonna Carlisle, d'ailleurs, il me semblait t'avoir demandé d'y aller en douceur.

-Tu aurais préféré que je lui tire dessus à balle réelle ? Railla Helena.

-Non… Tu désirais ? Demanda son père.

-Ta présence dans la salle de commandement. Le Général Merwin a demandé une connexion sécurisée pour te parler.

-Très bien, j'arrive. Reposez-vous et Edward, je t'en prie, réfléchis… Pense à Stefan.

Sur ces mots, Carlisle leur sourit avant de quitter le salon pour suivre Helena. Edward n'hésita que quelques secondes avant de les suivre, Russell sur ses pas.

-Attends, lui demanda son mentor. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je vais bien, Russell, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Voilà une chose que je n'ai jamais faite, plaisanta son ami. Ton père n'a pas tort quand il dit que tu seras plus en sécurité sur cette île.

-Ecoute, je sais me défendre.

-Tu ne sais pas à quoi t'attendre.

-Cela ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'ai déjà vécu, marmonna le jeune homme en fuyant le regard de son mentor.

-Edward… Il t'arrive beaucoup de choses en si peu de temps, je pense vraiment qu'il faudrait que tu acceptes de partir. Tu reviendras quand tout sera calmé.

-Pendant combien de temps, hein ? Parce qu'une fois que nous en aurons terminé avec ces malades, il faudra bien s'occuper de l'Eventreur, je ne pense pas qu'il cesse du jour au lendemain de commettre ces abominations ? Je ne compte pas me terrer quelque part en attendant que tout ça se calme ! Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui se passe là-dedans !

-Je t'accompagne.

Edward ouvrit la porte et s'arrêta un instant pour contempler tous les ordinateurs derniers cris qui se trouvaient là, Penny aurait sauté de joie avant de se jeter sur ces petits bijoux de technologie. Son père ainsi que Franz et Helena leur jetèrent un regard peu équivoque à leur entrée. Edward esquissa un léger sourire avant de prendre place dans un siège.

-Alors, quel est le programme ? Questionna-t-il.

-Rien qui ne te concerne, lança Carlisle visiblement mécontent de sa présence.

-Je pense au contraire que tout cela nous concerne aussi, assura Russell en s'installant à ses côtés.

Les trois autres échangèrent un regard avant que Carlisle ne capitule en laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude. Son père s'installa en bout de table, Helena et Franz se réinstallèrent avant de lancer une connexion. Rapidement, l'image du Général qu'il avait vu au Commissariat de Seattle apparut.

-Bonsoir, Docteur Cullen.

-Bonsoir, Général Merwin.

-Je vois que nous avons de nouveaux venus, remarqua le Général en les observant Russell et lui.

-Le FBI est tenace, répondit simplement son père.

-Votre fils est tenace, répliqua le Général peu dupe.

-De quoi vouliez-vous m'entretenir ? Questionna son père en lançant un regard noir à l'homme en uniforme.

-Avez-vous trouvé à quoi riment ces tueries ?

-Non, répondit Carlisle, cependant, plus j'y réfléchis et plus je me dis que ce n'est pas le Général qui est derrière toutes ces morts. Il ne prendrait pas le risque d'attirer l'attention sur lui pour une simple vengeance. Cela ressemble plus à mon oncle… Et si j'ai raison, cela signifie qu'il y a des dissensions en leur sein ce qui pourrait nous être profitable, expliqua son père.

-Diviser pour mieux régner, murmura le Général Merwin, mais comment les trouver ?

-J'ai ma petite idée pour cela, admit Carlisle sans pour autant dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Le Général Merwin observa pendant quelques minutes son père avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Le regard soudain sévère du militaire lui fit dire que ce qu'ils allaient apprendre ne lui plairait pas.

-Mes services m'ont appris qu'un chargement d'uranium a été attaqué par des hommes cagoulés. Les militaires qui protégeaient le convoi ont pratiquement tous été tués. Les survivants ont parlé d'hommes surentraînés, bref, les méthodes ressemblaient à celles de Volturi. Je vous laisse imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire avec cet uranium.

-La paix qui règne en ce moment entre les grandes nations de ce monde ne lui est pas profitable, une guerre lui permettrait de faire valoir la condition de ses guerriers. Il obtiendrait ainsi le pouvoir qu'il convoite tant, comprit Carlisle.

-Il faut l'arrêter avant qu'il n'arrive à ses fins. Nous surveillons l'entrée sur le pays de tous les terroristes capables de fabriquer une bombe nucléaire. Nous avons arrêté Ben Kadir à l'aéroport de Los Angeles et Conrad Mac Alistair à celui de New York. Ils seront dans nos locaux dans quelques heures pour interrogatoire.

-C'est étrange qu'il fasse appel à des personnes extérieures à son cercle, remarqua Franz, n'y a-t-il personne qui ait ces connaissances ?

-Si, chuchota son père.

-Tu en serais capable ? Comprit Edward.

-Les meurtres étaient alors peut-être un moyen pour vous faire sortir de votre cachette ? Proposa Russell.

-Non, ça ne lui ressemble pas, murmura Carlisle pensif.

-Peu importe, déclara soudain le Général Merwin en balayant leurs propos d'un geste de la main. Nous devons les arrêter avant qu'ils ne mettent leur plan à exécution. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer si Volturi réussissait à faire concevoir une bombe !

-Ne vous en faites pas, je prends les choses en main, annonça son père.

-Avez-vous besoin de moyens supplémentaires ? Je peux mettre des hommes sous vos ordres, offrit le militaire.

-Je vous remercie, Général Merwin, mais moins nous serons, plus de chance nous aurons de réussir.

-Non pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, Docteur Cullen, mais votre géniteur est malin, je ne pense pas qu'il se livre !

-J'en suis tout à fait conscient, cependant, il suffit de lui offrir quelque chose qu'il convoite pour le faire sortir de son trou.

Les traits du Général Merwin se durcirent quand il comprit ce que les propos de son père signifiaient, Edward fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant guère le plan.

-On vient de m'apprendre que d'anciens missiles soviétiques viennent de se retrouver sur le marché noir. Une personne dont l'identité est jalousement gardée s'apprête à en prendre possession au port de Seattle.

-Le Général, comprit Carlisle en serrant les poings.

-Vous devez agir vite, il ne sera sur place que très peu de temps. N'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit. Bonne chance à tous !

Sur ces derniers mots, la connexion fut interrompue. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers son père qui semblait être en proie à une intense réflexion.

-Quel plan démoniaque vas-tu nous pondre ? Questionna Franz avec une certaine impatience.

-Trouvons le lieu exact du rendez-vous, ordonna Carlisle, j'irai et je les attirerai dans un piège.

-Pardonne-moi, mais tu ne cours plus aussi vite qu'il y a 20 ans, se permit de lui faire remarquer Franz.

-Il dit vrai, appuya Edward, par ailleurs, tu ne peux pas être certain qu'ils ne se contenteront pas de te coller simplement une balle dans la tête.

-Il n'y a pas d'autre solution, coupa son père d'une voix tranchante en le menaçant du regard.

-Oh, si : moi.

-Non ! Protesta aussitôt Carlisle.

-Papa, ils hésiteront plus à me tuer moi que toi ! Plaida Edward.

-Tu oublies une chose, ils ne connaissent pas Edward Cullen.

-Ce n'est pas un problème, je…

-Hors de question ! Oublie immédiatement cette idée ou je te mets de force dans l'avion tout à l'heure ! Et puis… Pense à Stefan ! Tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre en danger !

-Je…

-La discussion est close !

-Papa ! Non ! Tu ne me feras pas taire et tu ne m'enverras pas dans ma chambre parce que tu ne veux pas entendre ce que j'ai à dire ! Tu…

_-Papa !_

Edward marmonna quelques injures dans sa barbe tout en priant pour qu'il n'ait pas à quitter la pièce.

_-Papa ! _

Le jeune homme lança un regard noir à son père qui souriait, satisfait que son petit-fils soit intervenu. Edward saisit le baby-phone avant de se précipiter vers la chambre de son fils. Doucement, il entra avant de se diriger vers le lit où Stefan pleurait.

-Chut, papa est là, mon cœur, je suis là, le rassura-t-il en le prenant dans ses bras. »

Edward berça son fils tout en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Stefan s'agrippa à son tee-shirt tout en le suppliant de ne pas le laisser. Lentement, le jeune père s'allongea sur le lit, son fils trouva aussitôt refuge entre ses bras. L'une des mains d'Edward caressait tendrement les cheveux de Stefan pendant que ce dernier se calmait. Il avait mal, terriblement mal de faire souffrir ainsi son petit garçon, mais il devait arrêter ces malades pour que son fils puisse vivre en paix. Cependant, une petite voix insidieuse lui souffla que s'il le voulait, il pourrait partir avec Stefan, laissant le soin aux autres d'arrêter ces criminels. Carlisle n'avait pas tort, Stefan avait besoin de lui. Pourtant, il ne pouvait se résoudre à partir se terrer sur une île déserte pendant que d'autres prenaient des risques à sa place !

Une fois qu'il fut certain que Stefan dormait profondément, il se défit doucement de son emprise pour sortir du lit. Il ôta son tee-shirt et le laissa à son fils qui le prit aussitôt comme doudou et enfouit son visage dans le tissu imprégné de son odeur. Il enfila un autre vêtement avant de quitter la chambre. La villa était plongée dans l'obscurité. Edward passa devant la salle de contrôle, celle-ci étant vide, il entra. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les caméras de surveillance, il put voir des membres de son équipe, Franz, Emmett, Charlie et Bella en train de monter la garde. Sur le balcon, il put apercevoir son père qui discutait avec Russell. Ses yeux balayèrent les autres écrans à la recherche d'Helena et de Daniel. Le jeune homme vérifia son arme avant de rejoindre le seul endroit qui n'était pas filmé, la salle d'entraînement où son père l'avait emmené. Les coups de feu qui résonnèrent à son approche lui apprirent qu'ils étaient bien là. Rassuré de les savoir là, il allait faire demi-tour lorsqu'il se rendit compte que les détonations cachaient une dispute assez houleuse. Il s'approcha de la porte et colla son oreille contre celle-ci.

« -Il faut lui dire ! Assura Daniel entre deux tirs.

-Hors de question ! Répliqua Helena furieuse.

-Helena…

-Non ! Daniel ! Tu vas lui faire inutilement du mal ! Laisse les morts là où ils sont, c'est préférable ! »

Une nouvelle série de coups de feu retentie, l'empêchant d'entendre la fin de la conversation. Peu désireux de se faire surprendre et surtout perdu dans ses pensées, Edward regagna l'étage. Voyant que le balcon était désert, il se rendit sur ce dernier en quête d'un peu de quiétude. Il s'assit sur un fauteuil et ferma les yeux pour se laisser bercer par le ressac de l'océan. Il resta ainsi un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre sur son éventuel départ, mais il devait admettre que malgré tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour Stefan, il ne se sentait pas capable d'abandonner Carlisle et ses agents aux mains de ces malades. Par ailleurs, il était temps qu'il cherche à se rappeler les 10 premières années de sa vie qu'il avait complètement occulté pour les remplacer par des souvenirs fictifs, son instinct lui soufflait que beaucoup de réponses se trouvaient dans cette enfance qui lui faisait défaut. Le jeune homme soupira avant d'attraper son téléphone portable. Il appela Penny et même si elle parut surprise par son ordre, elle lui obéit tout en promettant de ne pas en parler aux autres membres de l'équipe. Il allait rejoindre Stefan quand il entendit la baie vitrée coulisser.

« -Tu devrais te reposer, lui conseilla doucement Bella.

-Toi aussi, répliqua-t-il avec un doux sourire.

-J'étais venue m'allonger sur le canapé quand j'ai remarqué ta présence, tu vas bien ?

-Aussi bien que cela puisse aller. Bella, je sais que tu ne veux pas l'entendre, mais tu devrais partir avec les autres demain.

-Je croyais que tu étais différent des autres, murmura la jeune femme d'un ton amer.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je suis assez grande pour me défendre toute seule et faire mes propres choix, je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un décide pour moi !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, se justifia Edward, ces tueurs sont particulièrement violents. S'ils voient une once d'hésitation ou de peur en toi, tu le paieras très cher.

-N'essaye pas de m'effrayer, Cullen, ça ne marchera pas !

Edward esquissa un sourire face à l'entêtement de la jeune femme qui vint s'asseoir sur le fauteuil voisin du sien.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Non, reconnut Edward. Tu te rends compte que pendant toutes ces années, je me suis inventé des souvenirs ? Je revois ma mère venir me chercher à la sortie de l'école, je me rappelle avoir confectionné un gâteau avec elle pour l'anniversaire de mon père. Au fil des années, les souvenirs sont devenus de plus en plus flous, je me suis dit que c'était normal, je vieillissais, je les oubliais et puis, Esmé et Carlisle sont venus les remplacer. Comment ai-je pu me mentir pendant tout ce temps ?

-Tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon. Tu t'es réfugié dans un univers où tu pourrais être heureux.

Edward soupira, elle avait raison, mais c'était toujours dur à admettre. Il ferma les yeux et passa une main lasse sur son visage. Soudain, il sentit la main de Bella se refermer sur la sienne qui était posée sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil.

-Tu n'es pas seul.

Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, si l'obscurité n'avait pas été présente, il aurait pu voir les adorables rougeurs qui devaient orner les joues de Bella. Leurs doigts s'enlacèrent et il entendit la jeune femme inspirer profondément. Son visage s'approcha du sien et il déglutit péniblement avant de la repousser avec douceur.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, mais… mais tout est trop compliqué pour le moment…

-C'est pas grave ! C'est ma faute ! S'empressa de déclarer Bella en se levant. Je n'aurais pas dû… J'ai cru… Pardon, c'était stupide.

-Non, non, ça ne l'était pas, assura Edward en la retenant, c'est juste moi. Je… Ma vie n'est pas simple pour le moment et je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu en pâtisses parce que je tiens à toi. Je… Je demande sûrement beaucoup, mais j'ai besoin de temps, de temps pour y voir plus clair et puis… Il y a Stefan, je dois penser à lui avant de penser à moi… Bella, tu mérites quelqu'un sans histoire…

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Le coupa-t-elle furieuse. Je sais que tout n'est pas simple pour toi, je ne suis pas stupide. Cependant, je peux t'aider à y voir plus clair, je peux te soutenir et surtout t'attendre.

-Je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps.

-Je t'assure que je ne le perds pas. Maintenant, rentre dans cette maison et va te coucher auprès de Stefan, il a besoin de son papa. »

Edward hocha la tête avant d'attirer la jeune femme dans ses bras. Ses doigts tracèrent les contours de son visage, caressant avec douceur sa joue. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur son front pour y laisser un tendre baiser avant qu'il n'aille se réfugier dans la chambre de Stefan. Il se glissa dans le lit et prit son fils dans ses bras. Son odeur apaisante envahit ses narines et il enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son fils avant de se laisser bercer par sa respiration régulière.

.

* * *

.

Edward enfila rapidement ses lunettes de soleil avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas. Il put sentir plusieurs regards peser sur lui, mais il leur tourna le dos ne voulant pas montrer ses faiblesses, ses larmes… L'avion n'était plus qu'un petit point blanc à l'horizon quand il se reprit et revint vers eux. Son père lui donna une brève accolade avant qu'ils ne repartent tous vers les deux voitures qui les avaient emmenés à un petit aéroport se trouvant à une centaine de kilomètres au Nord de Seattle. Edward s'installa à l'arrière d'un des véhicules où Carlisle le rejoignit. Sam s'installa au volant et Russell prit place à ses côtés. La voiture démarra et il put apercevoir l'autre tout terrain où se trouvaient Franz, Daniel et Helena les suivre.

« -Tu vas bientôt le revoir, je te le promets.

Edward hocha négligemment la tête aux paroles de son père, la séparation avec Stefan avait été plus que difficile, son fils ne voulant pas partir sans lui malgré toutes les promesses que sa grand-mère, ses tantes et ses oncles, lui firent. Finalement, il était monté dans l'avion et avait attaché Stefan sur l'un des fauteuils, il avait tenté d'essuyer ses larmes en vain jusqu'à ce qu'on l'informe que l'appareil devait absolument partir. Il entendait encore des pleurs de son fils alors qu'il descendait de la passerelle.

-Pourra-t-il me pardonner ? Laissa-t-il échapper.

-Il te pardonnera, assura Carlisle, il te pardonnera car tu fais ça pour son bien.

-Ton père a raison. Stefan est en sécurité et avec sa famille qui va prendre soin de lui.

-Russell a raison, affirma son père, laisse Emmett s'en charger, je suis sûr qu'avec ses pitreries, il rendra le sourire à ton fils.

Edward acquiesça avant d'appuyer son front contre la vitre dont la fraîcheur lui fit du bien.

-Sam, sais-tu si le Chef Swan est bien rentré à Forks ? Demanda Russell.

-Oui, lui et ses adjoints sont allés faire un tour à la villa des Cullen, mais ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace d'effraction. S'ils savent que vous êtes ici Docteur Cullen, ils ne se sont pas empressés pour venir vous chercher, répondit Sam.

-Bella et Caitlin sont bien arrivées au Commissariat ?

-Oui, Edward, elles sont bien arrivées.

-Arrête avec ce sourire idiot, Russell !

-Je n'ai pas un sourire idiot, protesta son mentor, je souris juste face à la prévoyance dont tu fais preuve envers ces dames.

-Oui, jamais vous ne vous êtes ainsi soucié de notre sort, railla Sam, cependant, il est vrai que nous n'étions jamais avec Mademoiselle Swan.

-Ça suffit ! Grogna Edward en croisant les regards moqueurs de ses subordonnés dans les rétroviseurs.

-Pour continuer sur une note plus sérieuse, reprit Russell, Caitlin et Bella ont commencé leurs investigations avec l'aide de Penny pour trouver où et quand ils pourraient récupérer le chargement.

Edward acquiesça avant de replonger dans ses pensées, ses doigts jouaient nerveusement avec son téléphone portable. Son père finit par le lui prendre des mains avant qu'il ne le casse.

-Fais confiance à notre famille, ils vont prendre soin de lui.

-Je… Avec une connexion sécurisée, je pourrais…

-Non, je suis désolé, mais il vaut mieux ne pas tenter le Diable.

-Ton père a raison, je sais que ça va être dur pour toi, mais il vaut mieux que tu n'ais pas de contact avec Stefan tant que nous ne les aurons pas arrêté, dit Russell, on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'ils interceptent ou localisent l'appel.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de se laisser aller contre le dossier et il ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

-Bon, alors, comment on procède ? Questionna Sam.

-Je vais reprendre mes habitudes, passer à l'Hôpital et retourner à la villa, annonça Carlisle, je ne veux pas qu'ils se doutent de quoi que ce soit si jamais ils m'épient.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'ils doivent déjà être sur leurs gardes, tu n'as pas travaillé depuis la fusillade dans le sous-sol, rappela Edward.

-J'avais prévenu l'Hôpital de mon absence, je passerai juste y faire un tour pour…

-Pour attirer l'attention sur toi, murmura le jeune homme qui n'appréciait pas cette partie du plan.

-Oui et je…

Edward se tourna vers son père quand il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, les sourcils de son père étaient froncés alors qu'il observait quelque chose sur le trottoir. Sam redémarra dès que le feu passa au vert et il reçut de plein fouet le regard noir de son père. Edward frémit, s'ils n'avaient pas été en voiture et attachés, il était certain que son père l'aurait giflé !

-Garez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il d'un ton sec à Sam.

La voiture fit une embardée avant de freiner le long du trottoir sous une huée de klaxons. A peine le véhicule était-il immobilisé que son père descendit pour courir vers le vendeur de journaux qui avait attiré son attention. Edward pesta, il pensait avoir encore quelques heures de répits avant qu'ils ne découvrent son plan.

-Roulez !

L'ordre claqua et Sam, ou quiconque, ne prit la peine de le contester. Son subordonné prit la direction du Commissariat où il se gara au sous-sol. A peine furent-ils sortis du véhicule que sous les yeux médusés de leurs amis, son père le saisit violemment par le bras pour le traîner jusque dans la salle où ils avaient pris leur quartier.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Bella en les voyant tous rentrer.

D'un geste rude, Carlisle le fit asseoir sur une chaise avant de le fusiller du regard. Russell referma la porte derrière eux avant d'observer le père et le fils à tour de rôle en quête de réponses. Pour toute explication, Carlisle tendit le journal de Seattle à son mentor qui laissa aussitôt échapper un juron.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu fais la une du journal ? S'écria Russell qui devait ôter les mots de la bouche de son père.

-Je…

-Tu n'es qu'un inconscient doublé d'un idiot ! Gronda son père qui semblait à deux doigts de lui en coller une et cette fois rien ne l'en empêcherait !

-Papa…

-Quoi papa ? Hurla Carlisle en arrachant le journal des mains de Russell. _La réussite d'un enfant du pays : Edward Cullen, fils du réputé chirurgien le Docteur Carlisle Cullen, dirige l'un des plus prestigieux services du FBI : le département des sciences du comportement plus vulgairement connu sous le nom de profilage. Ce jeune agent fort estimé par ses supérieurs…_ Je continue ? Non, je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine ! Et en plus, tu as fait mettre une photo de nous deux ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

Edward s'était toujours demandé d'où Alice pouvait tenir son impressionnant débit de parole, il venait de comprendre et il s'étonnait encore que son père ne soit pas en train de suffoquer tant il avait crié !

-Et tu trouves ça drôle ? S'énerva Carlisle.

Edward voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais il ne trouva rien à répliquer qui ne ferait pas accroître la colère de son père.

-Alors, jeune homme, j'attends ! S'impatienta son paternel.

Le jeune homme eut soudain l'impression d'avoir 11 ans et de se retrouver dans le bureau de son père après avoir fait une grosse bêtise. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, il était sûr que ses collègues seraient déjà en train de ricaner. Il soupira avant de se lever pour poser ses mains sur les épaules de son père et tenter de l'apaiser.

-Respire ou tu vas nous faire un infarctus, conseilla-t-il avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure quand il vit le regard assassin de son père. Papa, assieds-toi et écoute-moi.

Carlisle le défia quelques secondes du regard avant d'obéir, il attendit que Russell en face autant sachant parfaitement qu'il était la seule personne à craindre ici.

-J'ai fait ça parce que tu n'as pas voulu m'écouter. Nous ignorons comment ils réagiront face à toi et leurs récents actes ne jouent pas en ta faveur, qui nous dit que comme pour les autres, ils ne se contenteront pas de te tuer ? Il y a plus de chance qu'ils ne me tuent pas.

-Tu n'en sais rien ! Intervint Russell furieux.

-J'ai plus de chance d'y survivre que Carlisle parce que je suis plus jeune et peut-être me pensent-ils encore malléable !

-Edward, tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'exposes, murmura Carlisle inquiet.

-Et toi, cesse de me sous-estimer !

-Je ne te sous-estime pas ! Je suis terrorisé à l'idée qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! Avoua son père.

-Il ne m'arrivera rien, je ne serai pas seul, vous serez là, vous veillerez sur moi dans l'ombre.

-Edward…

-Papa, je ne reviendrai pas sur ma décision et si tu continues, je prends vraiment les choses en main et tu attendras en cellule que…

-Vos cellules ne sont pas très sûres, lui fit remarquer perfidement son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? S'étonna Edward en se tournant vers ses collègues qui affichaient une mine gênée.

-Laissez-nous, s'il-vous-plaît, demanda calmement Russell.

Un à un, ils sortirent de la salle. Il remarqua que Caitlin se penchait vers Bella pour lui murmurer quelques mots qui firent pâlir la jeune femme. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ?

-Alors ? Interrogea Edward une fois qu'il ne resta plus que Russell et Carlisle.

-J'apprécierais Docteur Cullen que vous ne créiez pas de tension dans notre équipe, nous nous faisons confiance et…

-Stop ! Coupa-t-il. Russell ?

-Les gardiens ont retrouvé Alec mort dans sa cellule ce matin et Jane a disparu de sa chambre d'Hôpital, les policiers en faction devant sa porte ont été retrouvé assassinés.

-Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? Reprocha Edward.

-Parce que tu dormais et que de toute manière tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus. Et avant que tu ne t'emportes, je n'ai rien dit ce matin car je voulais que tu profites pleinement de ton fils.

-Ils ont tué Alec et récupéré Jane, pourquoi ? Je ne pense pas qu'Alec aurait parlé, réfléchit tout haut Edward, pourquoi l'avoir tué ?

-Jane et Alec étaient des pièces importantes de leur sordide jeu, je trouve étonnant qu'ils les aient tué, confirma Carlisle pensif. A moins que ça ne soit pas eux…

-Que veux-tu dire ? Interrogea Edward avant de pâlir. Tu… Tu crois que ce serait l'Eventreur ?

-Si on suit sa logique, ils ont commis une grosse erreur en s'en prenant à sa proie, expliqua son père, ce qui m'étonne c'est qu'il soit venu à bout de deux membres formés par le Général.

-Avec un peu de chance, ils se seront peut-être entretués, marmonna Edward.

-Quel doux rêve, convint Russell, bon, comment veux-tu procéder ?

-Je ne vais rien changer à mes habitudes. Si ne nous trouvons rien sur l'adresse de livraison d'ici ce soir, je me montrerai en ville, j'irai manger dans un restaurant avant de suivre un itinéraire précis, puis, je regagnerai mon hôtel.

-Ils risquent de trouver étrange que tu ne regagnes pas la villa, lui fit remarquer Carlisle.

-Pas si je déclare haut et fort que je me suis violemment disputé avec toi, ils devineront aisément la cause de notre désaccord ce qui je pense devrait les pousser à me contacter.

-Je préfèrerai tout de même que tu ailles à la villa, elle est sécurisée et…

-Non ! Je refuse qu'ils entrent dans notre maison, déclara Edward. Caitlin va me trouver une chambre dans un hôtel, on équipera les pièces voisines pour qu'elles servent de lieu de surveillance. Ainsi, vous ne me perdrez pas de vue.

-Il vaut mieux pour toi, dit Carlisle toujours peu convaincu par leur plan.

Edward posa une main sur l'épaule de son père qu'il serra brièvement avant de demander à Russell de le suivre à l'extérieur.

-Je veux que tu veilles sur lui, ne le quitte pas d'une semelle, demanda Edward.

-Je ne peux empêcher un père de protéger son fils.

-Je t'en prie, si les choses se corsent ne le laisse pas faire quelque chose de stupide.

Russell le dévisagea quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête, Edward fut immédiatement soulagé. Le jeune homme laissa donc son mentor s'occuper de son père pendant qu'il rejoignait Sam et Caitlin ainsi que Bella. Ils mirent au point ses déplacements et organisèrent la surveillance dont il ferait l'objet.

-Intègre-t-on les collègues de votre père ? Lui demanda Sam.

-Franz, oui. Pour les autres, je suis plus mitigé, avoua-t-il, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en Helena Delgado, quant à Daniel Richardson même s'il manie vraiment bien une arme, je ne crois pas qu'il veuille se retrouver au milieu de tout cela, donc, offrons-lui une porte de sortie. »

Edward attrapa plusieurs plans de la ville et ils revirent une dernière fois l'itinéraire qu'il allait emprunter. Une fois leur travail terminé, ils essayèrent de trouver le bateau qui devait acheminer les missiles. Ils étudièrent la provenance et les cargaisons de différents navires qui leur paraissaient suspects. Les autorités portuaires et les gardes côtes devaient les tenir informés de leurs investigations.

.

* * *

.

Doucement, il replia les pages du journal de Seattle, un sourire satisfait se dessinait sur son visage. Il se leva et fit quelques pas en direction du bar où il se servit un verre de scotch. Tout s'annonçait bien mieux qu'il ne l'espérait, il allait non seulement récupérer les missiles, mais il allait aussi pouvoir retrouver Edward, son formidable petit protégé. Après son fils, Carlisle, son petit-fils était l'être le plus doué qu'il ait rencontré. Il se rapprocha du guéridon et observa la photo où l'oncle et le neveu apparaissaient. Carlisle devait être furieux que son neveu face la une du journal local, son petit-fils venait de réduire à néant des années de dissimulation. Ses yeux acérés se plissèrent alors qu'il contemplait la photo des deux hommes.

« -Aro ! Hurla son frère ce qui le fit soupirer.

-Oui, Caïus ?

-Alec a été tué en prison et Jane a disparu ! Je veux que les autres partent à la recherche du meurtrier et qu'ils retrouvent Jane !

-Calme-toi, mon frère.

-Que je me calme ? Mes deux meilleurs éléments ! Je veux que tu…

-Il suffit ! Tu n'es pas en état d'exiger quoi que ce soit ! Dit-il en perdant patience à son tour. Croyais-tu que je ne remarquerai pas que tu avais ordonné l'exécution de nos premiers prototypes ?

-Je… Ils nous avaient trahi, Aro, on ne pouvait pas laisser leur geste impuni ! Se justifia Caïus.

-C'est moi qui prend les décisions, moi et moi seul ! Lui rappela le Général d'une voix tranchante.

-Je… »

D'un regard noir, il fit taire son frère qui finit par quitter précipitamment sa suite de crainte de perdre la vie. En effet, Marcus, son troisième frère, était le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser, mais ce dernier étant mort à cause du gouvernement, son entourage n'était plus à l'abri de ses terribles colères. Aro soupira. Ainsi, Alec était mort et Jane avait disparu… Il se serait sûrement lancé à la recherche de sa protégée s'il n'avait pas quelque chose de plus important à faire. Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Félix, son garde du corps, apparut. Il lui tendit simplement le journal et un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'homme qui hocha la tête avant de quitter la pièce. Aro se servit un nouveau verre, satisfait, car dans quelques heures, il pourrait enfin revoir son petit-fils !

.

* * *

.

Edward soupira et se demanda s'il pouvait ôter son oreillette sans que toute une escouade ne débarque. Carlisle ne cessait de lui donner des consignes, de s'assurer qu'il faisait attention et il commençait à arriver à saturation. Tout en laissant échapper un soupir de lassitude, il enclencha le clignotant de sa voiture et changea de file. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit le feu au bout de la rue prêt à changer de couleur, un air de défi éclaira ses traits. Il accéléra et passa juste avant que le feu ne devienne rouge, laissant ses anges gardiens bloqués. Aussitôt, il entendit son père et Russell lui hurler dessus, son sourire amusé disparut quand il comprit que les deux mères poules frôlaient la crise d'angoisse. Le jeune homme ralentit, attendant patiemment de voir le véhicule dans son rétroviseur c'est alors qu'il remarqua un groupe de badauds ainsi que plusieurs voitures de police. Edward se gara pour s'approcher des passants.

« _-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Souffla dans son oreille Russell mécontent._

-Je vais juste voir ce qu'il se passe, murmura discrètement Edward dans son micro.

_-Remonte dans ta voiture ! Ordonna Carlisle. On suit le plan ! _

-Tu m'as aussi dit de me fier à mon instinct, répliqua-t-il, et mon instinct me dit d'aller voir.

_-Edward ! Grognèrent de concert Russell et son père. »_

Edward enfila ses lunettes de soleil avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers leur berline qui venait de se garer au coin de la rue. Il savait qu'en ne respectant pas le plan, il s'exposait au danger, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il devait savoir. Arrivé devant le cordon jaune, il comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une scène de crime. Il montra sa plaque à un policier en faction derrière celui-ci avant de passer sous le ruban. Il se dirigea lentement vers la boutique, notant, examinant tout de ce qui l'entourait. Une fois dans celle-ci, un officier lui signala que le crime avait eu lieu dans l'arrière-boutique. Edward y entra et se figea. Ses paupières se fermèrent devant l'horreur de la scène. Puis, il sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche et composa le numéro de l'agent Davies.

« -Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Pour le caractère officiel, ricana Edward, j'ai retrouvé Jane.

-C'est-à-dire ? Lui demanda son mentor.

-Reste avec mon père, mais envoie-moi Sam et Caitlin.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'Eventreur vient de me laisser un cadeau… »

Edward raccrocha avant de demander des gants au personnel de la police scientifique qui était en train d'effectuer les premiers relevés. Après avoir observé la scène dans toute son ampleur, il fit un premier pas sur les lys blancs qui jonchaient le sol pour s'approcher du cadavre accroché au mur de l'arrière-boutique. A première vue, la dénommée Jane avait subi le supplice qu'elle avait fait endurer à ses propres victimes. Il observa le corps dénudé, brûlé par endroit, mais ne trouva pas le V symbolique qui apparaissait sur ces derniers. Ses yeux acérés cherchèrent une trace de lacération ou de coup de couteau, mais il ne trouva rien, ce qui était étrange quand on connaissait le penchant qu'avait l'Eventreur pour les jeunes femmes. Plus elles étaient jeunes, plus il les poignardait, sa lame étant pour lui un substitut de viol à cause de son impuissance. Edward ferma quelques secondes les yeux prit de nausée. Il devait faire abstraction du passé, de ce qui lui était arrivé, sinon, il risquait de laisser passer des indices.

« -Agent Cullen ?

Edward sursauta en entendant son nom, il se tourna vers son interlocuteur pour afficher aussitôt un visage neutre.

-Commissaire Dubois, le salua-t-il sommairement.

-Ecoutez, Cullen, par respect pour votre frère, je ne vais pas vous mettre dehors, mais ceci est ma scène de crime, gronda le Chef de la Police de Seattle.

-Je comprends votre colère, mais…

-Ma colère ? Vous débarquez avec vos gros souliers et depuis que vous êtes là, c'est la pagaille dans mon service et dans ma ville ! S'énerva l'homme. Je n'ai rien dit quand vous avez mis mon service sur la touche, quand vous avez impliqué votre famille dans votre enquête et quand vous m'avez privé de mon meilleur homme.

-Croyez-moi, Emmett est mieux là où il est, murmura Edward.

-Peut-être pourrais-je être d'accord avec vous, mais il se trouve que le FBI et l'armée ne pensent pas que je puisse comprendre.

-Moins vous en savez, Commissaire Dubois, et moins vous serez en danger.

-Ça suffit, Cullen, sortez immédiatement de ma scène de crime !

-Je n'irais nulle part, Commissaire Dubois, car il s'agit d'une enquête fédérale.

-La victime était peut-être un de vos suspects, mais ce meurtre ne semble rien avoir à voir avec ceux qui vous concernent.

-Vous avez raison, mais l'Eventreur est au FBI et à personne d'autre ! Claqua sèchement la voix d'Edward.

Le jeune homme regretta aussitôt son éclat quand il vit toutes les personnes présentes se figer pour les dévisager.

-L'Eventreur…, balbutia le Commissaire, comment pouvez-vous savoir que c'est son œuvre ?

-La mise en scène, avoua Edward.

-J'aurais préféré ta théorie comme quoi ils s'étaient entretués, déclara Russell en entrant.

-Il me semblait t'avoir demandé de rester avec…

-Il est avec Sam, coupa l'agent Davies en s'approchant du corps. Cela ressemble à son travail, même si je suis étonné de ne pas voir de traces de couteau.

Edward ne dit rien, lui-même était arrivé à la même conclusion.

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas qu'il s'agit du travail d'un copieur ? S'étonna Caitlin en prenant des photos.

-Non, marmonna Russell, seulement, c'est la première fois qu'il tue depuis… depuis Washington. Il s'en prend à une jeune femme blonde, belle, le type de proie qu'il aime poignarder longuement. Pourquoi ce changement ?

-Elle l'a sûrement énervé à cause de sa cible potentielle ? Proposa Caitlin en lui lançant un regard.

-Peut-être, concéda Russell, même si…

-Même si quoi ? Insista Caitlin.

Edward détourna la tête dès qu'il sentit le regard de son mentor peser sur lui, sa subordonnée suivit son regard et il put voir une lueur de compréhension traverser ses prunelles. Il fit son possible pour ignorer leur air compatissant avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la scène.

-Il manque quelque chose, chuchota-t-il.

-Quoi donc ? L'interrogea Russell.

-Que fait-on lorsque l'on envoie un cadeau à quelqu'un pour être sûr qu'il comprenne bien notre geste ? Interrogea Edward en fouillant la pièce des yeux.

-Un cadeau ? Répéta sa coéquipière.

-Oui, c'est un cadeau, confirma Edward en désignant le cadavre, sinon, pourquoi prendre la peine de la dénuder pour l'envelopper ensuite dans ce taffetas rouge qui forme comme un écrin ?

-D'accord, comprit Caitlin, les lys sont sa signature.

-Exact, confirma Russell, mais où est la carte ?

-On peut la détacher ? Demanda Edward au légiste et à ses assistants.

Ces derniers acquiescèrent et pendant que l'un allait chercher un brancard, le médecin et un de ses assistants s'employèrent à décrocher le corps. Une fois que celui-ci fut installé sur le brancard, il ne cacha plus le pan du mur où était noté deux mots en lettre de sang.

_Pour toi. _

-Et voilà la carte, soupira le superviseur. Caitlin, photographie moi tout, s'il-te-plaît, on étudiera ça demain.

Sur ces mots, Edward sortit de l'arrière-boutique, Russell sur ses talons. Il allait sortir du magasin de vêtements quand son mentor le stoppa en se saisissant de son avant-bras.

-On devrait tout arrêter.

-Pourquoi ?

-L'Eventreur se rapproche beaucoup trop de toi à mon goût, nous ne pourrons pas te protéger de lui et des autres en même temps. Il y a beaucoup trop de risques.

-Je sais, mais on ne change rien à notre plan, déclara Edward.

-Je ne pense pas…

-C'est un ordre ! »

Edward lança un regard déterminé à son ami avant de s'adoucir en voyant son visage anxieux. Il lui donna une tape sur l'épaule avant d'enfiler ses lunettes noires pour sortir du magasin et se diriger vers sa voiture. Une fois dans celle-ci, il se permit de baisser sa garde quelques minutes, ses doigts pincèrent l'arrête de son nez. Il vida son esprit autant que possible pour n'y laisser qu'une seule image celle de Stefan riant aux éclats. Un fin sourire se dessina sur son visage et un regain de courage l'envahit. Il démarra sa voiture et après un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur, il s'engagea dans la circulation. Comme convenu, il roula à travers la ville. Ses yeux se posaient régulièrement sur ses rétroviseurs, ses sens étaient à l'aguets, mais rien ne laissait deviner qu'il était surveillé. Le jeune homme finit par se garer devant le restaurant où plusieurs agents fédéraux étaient dissimulés parmi les clients. Il s'installa à une table en terrasse, restant bien à la vue de tous. Il était en train de jeter un coup d'œil au menu lorsque quelqu'un s'installa face à lui.

« -Pardon, je suis en retard.

Edward serra les poings et ravala la réplique qui lui venait à l'esprit quand il vit qui lui faisait face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Marmonna-t-il.

-Et bien, je dîne, répondit la jeune femme avec un haussement d'épaule désinvolte.

_-Edward ? Peux-tu me dire ce que Bella fait avec toi ? Gronda Carlisle dans l'oreillette. _

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, maugréa Edward avant de fusiller la nouvelle venue du regard. Bella ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié que nous devions dîner ensemble ? Se vexa-t-elle.

-Bel…

-Ca fait plus naturel, murmura la jeune femme en posant sa main sur la sienne, regarde autour de toi.

Edward obéit et observa les tables autour de la leur et, effectivement, il put remarquer qu'ils étaient entourés par presque que des couples.

-C'est un restaurant à la mode pour les amoureux, lui confirma-t-elle.

Le superviseur se pencha vers l'agent de police, ses lèvres frôlèrent l'oreille de Bella pendant qu'il lui murmurait quelques mots.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir précisé lors de la réunion ?

-Ca m'était sorti de l'esprit, avoua la jeune femme dans un chuchotis.

-Avez-vous fait votre choix ? Questionna le serveur.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil au menu et commanda leur repas sans laisser le choix à Bella. Cette dernière lui jeta une moue contrariée, mais ne fit aucune remarque.

-On m'a dit que tu avais fait un petit arrêt à une boutique de vêtements ? Demanda Bella en prenant une gorgée du cocktail sans alcool qu'on venait de leur apporter.

-Oui, répondit-il en balayant la terrasse et la rue du regard.

-Et ? Il y avait quelque chose d'intéressant ?

-Oui, mais rien qui ne te concerne.

_-Edward, je sais que ce n'était pas prévu au programme, commença Russell avec diplomatie, mais, étant donné que Bella est là, ayez l'air de passer un agréable rendez-vous. _

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil et soupira en entendant la remarque dans son oreillette. Il reporta son attention sur son invitée surprise et il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était magnifique dans cette robe de soirée noire moulante et sans manche. Le bustier moulait parfaitement son buste avantageux et ses cheveux avaient été relevés en un chignon lâche, quelques anglaises encadraient son visage légèrement maquillé. Elle portait de simples boucles d'oreilles en or pendantes qui complétaient agréablement sa tenue.

-Il y a un problème ? S'inquiéta Bella. J'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?

-Non, non, s'empressa-t-il de répondre avant de détourner le regard tout en prenant une gorgée de son cocktail.

_-Je ne pense pas que cela soit trop difficile de jouer la comédie… _

-Fais-moi penser à t'en coller une ! Grogna Edward.

-Je te demande pardon ? S'exclama Bella.

-Je… Je parlais à Sam, souffla-t-il.

-Voilà vos entrées.

Ils se turent le temps que le serveur qui n'appartenait pas au FBI les servait. Après leur avoir souhaité un bon appétit, il les laissa.

-Alors, dis-moi comment Isabella Swan s'est-elle retrouvée dans la police ?

-Mon père est policier, je pense que c'est pour suivre son exemple que je suis entrée dans les forces de l'ordre.

-Donc ce n'est pas pour défier l'autorité parentale ? S'amusa Edward.

-C'est vrai que Charlie n'était pas particulièrement content lorsque je lui ai annoncé que je passais le concours d'entrée de la police, se rappela Bella avec un sourire.

-Et sinon, la vraie raison, quelle est-elle ? Insista-t-il.

Bella planta son regard chocolat dans le sien, il s'en voulut quand il vit ses yeux se voiler.

-Pardon, s'excusa Edward, je ne voulais pas te peiner. J'oublie un peu trop souvent de laisser mon travail de côté.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, assura Bella avec un petit sourire, ça fait partie de toi.

Sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, leurs doigts se frôlèrent avant de s'enlacer.

-J'étais en faculté de littérature à Seattle, confia la jeune femme en se plongeant dans ses souvenirs, j'avais pris un appartement ici avec ma meilleure amie de lycée Angela. Un soir, je devais la retrouver dans un petit restaurant, mais j'étais en retard, j'avais étudié tard à la bibliothèque. J'ai appelé Angela pour la prévenir et l'informer que je la rejoignais après être passé chez un libraire. J'avais commandé un livre sur les légendes Quileute, j'avais choisi de faire un exposé sur eux pour l'un de mes cours. Angela s'est proposée d'aller le chercher pendant que je passais à l'appartement pour me doucher et me changer. J'ai accepté. Je n'aurais pas dû… Je l'ai entendu au restaurant, elle avait plus d'une demi-heure de retard, puis, une heure, cela ne lui ressemblait pas. J'ai appelé Ben, son petit-ami, qui n'avait pas eu de ses nouvelles. Il m'a retrouvé au restaurant et nous sommes partis à sa recherche….

-Bella, tu n'es pas obligée, murmura Edward en percevant son émotion.

-Non, c'est bon. Angela a fait une mauvaise rencontre en sortant de la librairie. Quatre hommes s'en sont pris à elle… Elle a tenté de leur échapper, mais elle n'a rien pu faire. Heureusement, une patrouille de police est arrivée avant que les choses ne tournent trop mal. Ben et moi l'avons rejoint à l'Hôpital, je n'oublierai jamais son visage tuméfié par les coups qu'elle avait reçu… Après ce jour, j'étais moins intéressée par mes études et de plus en plus par la perspective d'une carrière dans la police. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, je n'ose imaginer ce qui aurait pu arriver à Angie… Enfin, tout ça s'est du passée. Angela et Ben vivent maintenant ensemble à Portland et sont heureux.

-C'est le principal.

-Oui, et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Oui, comment t'es-tu retrouvé au FBI ?

-Russell était venu faire une conférence à mon université, j'ai été passionné par son travail, par ce qu'il faisait pour aider les familles. Après avoir déjeuné avec lui, il est parti en me laissant sa carte. Une fois mon diplôme de droit en poche, j'ai passé le concours d'entrée au FBI, il ne m'a pas lâché depuis ce jour-là.

-Ça se voit qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

-Oui, on tient énormément les uns aux autres, j'ai de la chance que mon équipe soit comme une seconde famille.

En énonçant la famille, il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Stefan. Il espérait que son fils allait bien et surtout qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas trop pour cette séparation.

-Il t'aime plus que tout et il comprendra.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, je lui ai fait beaucoup de mal ces derniers temps.

-A ta place, je ne me ferai pas de souci pour ça, la rassura Bella, Stefan est petit, mais il sait que tu le protèges. Tu sais, quand je suis retournée vivre chez ma mère tout ne s'est pas bien passé. Maman était fragile. Cependant, je ne voulais pas retourner vivre avec Charlie, tout chez lui me rappelait le départ d'Alice et d'Emmett, de tes parents… Bref, malgré mon jeune âge, c'était moi qui prenait soin d'elle. Au fil des années, la situation devenait catastrophique, mais je l'aimais toujours, c'était ma maman. Quand Charlie est intervenu et m'a ramené chez lui, je lui en ai voulu, je l'ai détesté. Cependant, j'ai rapidement compris qu'il avait fait ça pour moi, parce qu'il m'aimait. Alors, même si Stefan te mène un peu la vie dure, il reviendra vers toi parce que vous vous aimez énormément.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

-Et as-tu pard…

Edward se tut quand le serveur vint leur apporter la suite de leur repas, il remarqua alors que leurs doigts étaient toujours enlacés. Au lieu de retirer sa main, il laissa son pouce caresser la paume de la jeune femme qui rougit avant de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

-Quelle est ta question ? Lui demanda Bella en prenant une bouchée de son plat.

-Je ne sais si je peux…

-Vas-y, je t'y autorise, sourit la jeune femme.

-As-tu pardonné à ta mère ?

Il crut que Bella allait s'étouffer avec son morceau de poulet et il s'en voulut aussitôt de se montrer aussi indiscret. Il voulut lâcher la main de la jeune femme pour lui servir un peu d'eau, mais ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux siens.

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise, assura-t-il.

-Ce… Ce n'est rien…, dit Bella tout en se levant, je reviens… Je vais aux toilettes…

La jeune femme lui offrit un petit sourire avant de s'éclipser. Il pesta contre son manque de prévenance, il devait arrêter de sonder l'esprit des gens qu'il rencontrait. Combien de fois Leila le lui avait-elle reproché ?

_-Edward ? Tu m'entends ? _

L'agent superviseur pesta. Il avait complètement oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il hocha discrètement la tête, certain que son père le voyait.

_-Ne t'inquiète pas pour Bella, elle va revenir, elle a juste besoin de se reprendre. Renée, sa mère, était dépendante aux médicaments et sa fille passait après son addiction. Cependant, Bella aimait sa mère jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne… _

-Elle a compris quel était vraiment le rôle d'un parent, murmura Edward.

_-Oui, Charlie lui a ouvert les yeux. Il ne pensait pas que Bella se mettrait à haïr sa mère. Elle ne lui a jamais pardonné de n'avoir jamais cherché à se débarrasser de sa dépendance pour elle. _

-Certaines personnes ne méritent pas de devenir parent, chuchota Edward pensif.

_-Je t'interdis de penser que tu ne mérites pas Stefan ! Tu es un père formidable, tu l'aimes et tu le lui prouves tous les jours. Maintenant, respire un bon coup et concentre-toi ! _

Edward obéit à son père tout en esquissant un petit sourire. Il prit son verre et but une gorgée d'eau. Quand Bella avait réagi si violemment en le voyant prendre des médicaments, il avait compris qu'elle avait été confrontée à une personne dépendante, cependant, il avait cru, à tort, qu'elle avait surmonté cette épreuve. Il offrit un pâle sourire au serveur qui vint desservir.

-Prendrez-vous un dessert ?

-Apportez-nous la carte, s'il-vous-plaît.

Le serveur acquiesça avant de tourner les talons pour aller ramener leurs assiettes en cuisine. Edward observa la terrasse avant de se tourner vers l'intérieur du restaurant, depuis combien de temps Bella était-elle partie ? Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui fit froncer les sourcils. Sans attendre, il se leva pour se rendre à l'intérieur.

_-Où vas-tu ? Questionna Russell. _

-Je vais voir ce que fait Bella.

Edward pressa le pas, un mauvais pressentiment l'habitait et il priait pour se tromper. Arrivé devant la porte des toilettes des dames, il hésita à entrer. Heureusement, une serveuse passa à ses côtés et il l'arrêta.

-Pardonnez-moi, Mademoiselle, mon amie est entrée dans les toilettes il y a un petit moment, pourriez-vous aller voir si elle va bien ?

-Bien sûr, Monsieur.

La serveuse entra dans les toilettes et il attendit impatiemment son retour pendant que Russell lui demandait ce qui se passait, nerveux de ne pas pouvoir le surveiller du regard.

-Je suis désolé, Monsieur, dit la serveuse gênée en le rejoignant, mais il n'y a personne.

-Merci, murmura-t-il d'une voix tendue avant de tourner les talons, dites-moi que Bella est équipée ?

_-Dois-je te rappeler qu'elle a agi de son propre chef en te rejoignant ? Lui rappela Russell. _

_-Reste à l'intérieur, ordonna son père, des agents vont se lancer à sa recherche. Edward… Edward ! _

Le jeune homme fit la sourde aux oreilles aux propos de son père pour se précipiter vers l'issue de secours qui déboulait dans une ruelle. Il balaya cette dernière qui était vide avant d'apercevoir au bout de celle-ci une chaussure appartenant à Bella. Il se dépêcha d'aller la ramasser avant de s'engager dans une autre rue.

_-Edward ! Où es-tu ? Questionna Carlisle d'une voix angoissée. _

-Je suis sorti du restaurant, j'ai retrouvé l'une des chaussures de Bella dans une ruelle.

_-Att… Attends… _

-Russell ? Papa ? Merde ! Maugréa Edward en n'entendant qu'un grésillement.

Le jeune homme sortit son arme en comprenant que quelqu'un brouillait la fréquence, le privant de toute protection. Pourtant, loin d'attendre des renforts ou de faire demi-tour, il se lança à la recherche de Bella. Son attention fut soudain attirée par une porte entrouverte, il s'en approcha et entra prudemment dans le hall d'un immeuble. Il tâtonna pour trouver un interrupteur, mais lorsqu'il le trouva et l'actionna aucune lumière ne s'alluma. Edward continua alors à avancer, ses sens en alerte, ses yeux fouillaient l'obscurité à la recherche d'une silhouette, d'un quelconque danger… Tout à coup, il vit une ombre passer devant lui.

-FBI ! Arrêtez-vous ! Ordonna-t-il.

Bien entendu, son injonction n'eut aucun effet sur la personne qui s'enfuit. Il se lança à sa poursuite, suivant l'ombre vers le sous-sol de l'immeuble. Il passa une porte avant de se figer éblouit par la violente lumière qui inondait celui-ci.

-Edward !

Le jeune homme se raidit quand il entendit la voix paniquée de Bella. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent à la lumière et il put aisément voir un homme à grande stature se tenir devant les phares puissants d'un véhicule, Bella prisonnière de ses bras, une arme pointée contre sa tempe.

-Lâche ton arme, Edward, et fais la glisser sur le sol, ordonna une personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer car elle restait à l'abri dans la voiture.

-Relâchez-la !

-Je commence à m'impatienter et dis-toi que si elle est toujours en vie c'est uniquement parce que je suis heureux de revoir mon petit-fils.

Edward déglutit péniblement. Carlisle l'avait prévenu, mais il ne pensait pas se faire avoir si facilement.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Bella en larmes.

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire, tout va bien se passer.

Doucement, il releva son arme dont il réenclencha la sécurité avant de se pencher pour la poser sur le sol.

-Non, protesta Bella.

-Tout va bien, répéta-t-il en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-Fais-la glisser vers moi ! Lui ordonna le gorille qui tenait Bella.

-Relâchez-la d'abord !

-Félix, souffla simplement celui qui devait être son grand-père depuis la voiture.

La seconde suivante, Bella fut libérée. La jeune femme voulut se précipiter vers lui, mais il la stoppa d'un geste en lui désignant la porte de secours se tenant sur la gauche. La jeune femme hésita un instant avant de lui obéir et de s'enfuir.

-Ton arme ! Grogna le dénommé Félix qui pointait maintenant son revolver sur sa poitrine.

Edward donna un coup de pied dans son revolver qui glissa jusqu'au garde du corps qui le ramassa. Au même instant, le jeune homme se pencha et attrapa la seconde arme qu'il gardait toujours accrochée dans un étui à sa jambe. Félix se redressait quand il pointait son arme sur lui.

-Lâchez votre arme ! Ordonna-t-il au gorille.

-Excellent, laissa échapper le Général, mais, malheureusement, tu es seul.

Edward laissa échapper un juron quand il sentit le canon d'une arme contre l'arrière de son crâne.

-Tu te souviens de Chelsea ? Lui demanda l'homme qui était son grand-père en sortant de la voiture. Tu jouais souvent avec elle lorsque tu étais petit.

-Non, répondit-il simplement pendant que Félix le fouillait après l'avoir délesté de son second revolver.

-Ce n'est pas grave, je suis sûr que tout te reviendra bientôt, bien, allons-nous-en.

L'arme sur sa tête devint plus pressante pendant que Félix le traînait jusqu'à la voiture.

-Je peux marcher tout seul, grogna-t-il à l'attention du gorille tout en se dégageant son bras d'un geste brusque.

-A ta place, je ferais gaffe, le prévint Félix, Chelsea a la gâchette facile.

-A sa place, je ferais attention, répliqua-t-il, je ne suis pas sûr que mon grand-père apprécie !

A peine avait-il dit cela qu'un coup de feu retentit. Edward se figea avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait pas était touché. Une seconde détonation retentie et le deuxième phare de la voiture explosa les plongeant dans la pénombre. D'un geste souple, l'agent du FBI se dégagea de l'emprise de Félix qu'il envoya valdinguer sur le sol. Tout en essayant de se rappeler de l'emplacement de la porte de secours, il se dirigea vers celle-ci d'un pas hésitant.

-Il est là-bas ! Entendit-il.

Ses paupières se crispèrent quand une lampe torche l'éblouit. Un nouveau coup de feu résonna et il sentit quelqu'un s'emparer ferment de sa main pour le mettre à l'abri des tirs. Edward eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'il se retrouva projeté contre un mur pendant que son sauveur fermait et bloquait la porte de secours derrière eux.

-Merci…

Ses mots moururent sur ses lèvres quand il vit le masque blanc… Edward eut un geste de recul et voulut se précipiter vers les escaliers mais l'Eventreur le poussa contre les marches avant de se jeter sur lui, l'emprisonnant de son corps.

-Cela fait si longtemps, souffla l'homme d'une voix rauque et déformée par le masque, trop longtemps… »


	12. Chapter 12

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez toutes et tous bien.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, merci énormément, je suis très heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise toujours autant ! Merci !

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : 

Nanou : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci !

Ilonka : Je suis heureuse que la suite te plaise. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci !

Ptitemoya : Et oui, l'Eventreur va faire des siennes… Je suis heureuse que le pseudo rendez-vous d'Edward et Bella t'ait plu. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci !

Lucie : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Le chapitre qui arrive sera un peu moins sadique, promis. Bella et Edward vont se rapprocher, mais ce dernier va devoir régler ses problèmes avant de construire quoi que ce soit avec elle.

Twilight-poison : Merci beaucoup pout ta review ! Merci !

.

.

Pour ce qui concerne Milord, la suite sera en ligne mardi soir au plus tard.

Concernant la prochaine publication des Fautes du père, je ne publierai pas le week-end prochain, en effet, mes grands-parents fêtent leurs 60 ans de mariage, près d'une centaine d'invités, pas de traiteur donc on a deux jours pour faire à manger, décorer la salle etc… Donc, je serais sûrement sur les rotules, la suite sera publiée au plus tard le 12 juin. Profitez bien des week-ends à rallonge !

Bonne semaine à tous !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 12 : Perte de contrôle**

.

.

_« -Cela fait si longtemps, souffla l'homme d'une voix rauque et déformée par le masque, trop longtemps… »_

La panique le submergea. Il était là. L'Eventreur était là ! Son corps lourd pesait sur lui. Un tressaillement parcourut son être quand il sentit la lame froide d'un couteau contre sa joue, il la promenait sur sa peau comme s'il s'agissait d'une caresse. La lame glissa le long de sa chemise arrachant un, puis, deux, puis, trois boutons… Continuant toujours plus bas…

.

* * *

.

Bella courrait aussi vite que ses talons le lui permettaient. Son regard parcourait les alentours à la recherche d'une aide quelconque que ce soit un membre de leur équipe ou un passant à qui elle pourrait emprunter un téléphone, mais la rue était déserte. Un cri franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand elle sentit sa cheville se tordre, elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, ses genoux et ses avant-bras s'égratignèrent contre le bitume. Ravalant ses sanglots, elle se releva et jeta ses chaussures avant de poursuivre pieds nus. La jeune femme s'arrêta quelques secondes pour tenter de se repérer et revenir au restaurant, mais ses yeux troublés par ses larmes l'empêchaient de retrouver son chemin. Elle était stupide, définitivement stupide ! Edward l'avait pourtant mise en garde, lui disant mainte fois qu'elle mettrait sa vie et celle des autres en danger, cependant, elle ne l'avait pas écouté. Sa gorge brûlante, elle respira bruyamment et ignora la douleur pour courir toujours plus vite. Edward était en danger par sa faute ! Si elle ne s'était pas mêlée de la mission, il serait encore sous surveillance ! Et peut-être… Peut-être qu'ils auraient pu arrêter les Volturi ! Bella pesta. Comment avait-elle pu se laisser avoir si facilement ? Elle sortait à peine des toilettes du restaurant lorsqu'une main s'était posée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier pendant qu'un bras enlaçait sa taille. Une femme lui avait confisqué son arme et son sac à main alors qu'elle était traînée de force vers le sous-sol d'un immeuble. Son cœur s'était serré quand elle avait vu Edward se jeter dans la gueule du loup pour la sauver. Elle avait voulu l'aider, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle avait donc obéi et avait fui.

« -Bella !

La jeune femme percuta de plein fouet Carlisle qui la réceptionna dans ses bras, la main libre du médecin caressa son visage pendant que l'autre armée semblait guetter le moindre danger.

-Bella ! Vous êtes blessée ? Questionna l'agent Davies.

-Non ! Non ! Ça va ! Ils… Ils ont Edward !

-Où ? Cria Carlisle dont l'angoisse était palpable.

-Là-bas !

Bella repartit au pas de course, toute l'équipe sur ses talons. La jeune femme fut soulagée de retrouver l'immeuble sans aucune difficulté et rapidement.

-Bella, combien sont-ils ? Lui demanda l'agent Sam Cartland.

-Deux hommes, dont le Général, et une femme.

-Bien, Caitlin et toi, vous restez ici !

La jeune femme voulut protester, mais elle mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour retenir ses propos. Elle avait déjà tout fait foirer ce soir, elle n'allait pas recommencer.

-Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Caitlin. Tiens.

-Merci, murmura Bella en enfilant la veste de l'agent flanquée du sigle FBI.

-Prends ça aussi, tu pourrais en avoir besoin.

L'agent Beckett lui tendit une oreillette qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler avant de prendre la seconde arme de Caitlin qu'elle venait de retirer de son étui à la cheville. Bella la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de charger l'arme. Puis, elle se concentra sur les propos des trois hommes qui venaient d'atteindre le sous-sol. La peur l'étreignit quand ils annoncèrent que celui-ci était désert, mais qu'apparemment des coups de feu avaient été tirés. Que s'était-il passé ? Bella se rassura en se disant que s'ils avaient fait du mal à Edward, ils n'auraient pas pris la peine d'embarquer son corps.

_-Bella, tu as bien dit que tu t'étais enfuie par la sortie de secours ? L'interrogea Carlisle. _

-Oui, pourquoi ?

_-As-tu pris la peine de la condamner ? Demanda le médecin. _

-Non, répondit la jeune femme confuse.

_-Il faut ouvrir cette satanée porte, entendit-elle Carlisle ordonner. _

Des grognements lui parvinrent suivis par un grincement et les cris d'exclamations de Carlisle et de l'agent Cartland.

_-Je suis allé à l'autre étage et je suis remonté, leur appris Russell qui venait de débloquer la porte. _

_-Si Edward a réussi à s'enfuir, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu à notre rencontre ? S'inquiéta l'agent Cartland. _

_-Il se passe quelque chose, marmonna Carlisle d'une voix tendue, je n'aime pas ça. _

-Il est peut-être blessé, s'angoissa Bella, on devrait peut-être fouiller les alentours ?

-C'est une bonne idée, assura Caitlin, on y va.

-Soyez prudentes, on vous rejoint, dit l'agent Davies.

Caitlin la regarda avec attention avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Arme au poing, elles firent prudemment le tour de l'immeuble. Bella observa avec attention la rue, cherchant la voiture des Volturi ou une quelconque trace d'Edward. Le découragement l'envahit quand elle ne vit rien qui pourrait les aider. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils quand elle remarqua que Caitlin s'était raidie, sa coéquipière pâlit avant de s'élancer en courant vers un van sombre qui démarrait. Perdue, Bella lui emboîta tout de même le pas.

-Merde ! Ramenez-vous vite ! Hurla Caitlin dans son micro.

Sans attendre, l'agent Beckett tira sur le van qu'elles réussissaient à rattraper. Caitlin accéléra sa course, Bella ignora la douleur de ses pieds nus et la suivit. Etrangement, le véhicule ralentit un peu plus et elles purent apercevoir le conducteur. La jeune femme ne réfléchit guère plus, tout comme Caitlin, elle visa le chauffeur qui accéléra après leur avoir adressé un petit signe de la main.

-Fais chier ! Cria Bella en donnant un coup de pied dans une poubelle ce qu'elle regretta aussitôt quand elle sentit une douleur irradier dans chacun de ses os.

Alors qu'elle sautillait pour suivre Caitlin, elle vit cette dernière attraper violemment le bras d'un homme qui s'était réfugié avec sa compagne derrière une voiture lorsqu'ils avaient entendu les coups de feu.

-FBI ! Dit-elle en brandissant sa carte sous leurs yeux effrayés. Donnez-moi les clefs de votre voiture !

D'un geste tremblant, l'homme fouilla ses poches pour trouver son trousseau de clefs.

-Vite ! Le pressa Bella qui soupira de soulagement lorsqu'il l'eut trouvé.

Aussitôt qu'elle entendit le bruit de déverrouillage de la voiture, elle grimpa dans cette dernière pendant que Caitlin s'installait au volant avant de démarrer sur les chapeaux de roue.

_-Où êtes-vous ? Hurla Russell dans leurs oreillettes. Nous avons entendu des coups de feu. _

-On poursuit un van, répondit Bella, je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais un homme vêtu de noir et avec un masque blanc était au volant.

_-Putain ! Grogna l'agent Cartland. _

_-Où êtes-vous ? Répéta l'agent Davies. _

-Nous sommes sur Maining Street, le renseigna Bella, on dirait qu'on prend la direction du port.

_-Très bien, on vous rejoints, annonça le plus âgé des fédéraux. Prévenez la police, donnez-leur le signalement du van, mais surtout qu'ils ne tentent pas de l'intercepter ! _

Bella coupa la communication avant de prendre son téléphone portable pour contacter ses collègues de la police de Seattle tout en s'accrochant à son siège pendant que Caitlin slalomait entre les voitures pour ne pas perdre le van des yeux. A peine avait-elle raccroché qu'elle agrippa fermement le tableau de bord pour ne pas se cogner dans tous les sens malgré sa ceinture de sécurité. Ses yeux cherchèrent avec frénésie le van qui se trouvait quelques minutes plus tôt devant elles.

-Où est-il ? Où est-il ? Cria-t-elle complètement paniquée.

-Accroche-toi ! Ordonna Caitlin avant de prendre un virage à une vitesse telle que la voiture glissa sur quelques mètres et qu'elle crut qu'elles allaient se renverser.

Bella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement autant quand elle vit qu'elles ne finissaient pas dans le décor, que lorsqu'elle aperçut à nouveau le van noir qui disparaissait au bout de la rue.

-Plus vite ! Il nous distance !

-Je le sais ! Gronda Caitlin.

La jeune femme serra les dents, elle savait que l'agent Beckett faisait son possible et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Un cri franchit le seuil de ses lèvres et elle ferma les yeux lorsqu'un bus déboula soudain sur leur droite. Les freins de la voiture grincèrent et elle sentit le véhicule tourner sur lui-même dans une manœuvre désespérée de Caitlin pour éviter la collision.

-Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Lui demanda l'agent fédéral quand la voiture fut immobilisée.

-Non, mais vous êtes malade ! Hurla le chauffeur du bus à leur encontre.

-La ferme ! Rétorqua Caitlin en lui montrant son badge. Dégagez de là ! Vite !

Tout en maugréant, le chauffeur lui obéit. Tout en croisant les doigts, Bella observa le bout de la rue, un sanglot lui échappa, le van avait disparu…

-Merde ! Gronda l'agent Beckett en frappant le volant de son poing quand la voiture refusa de redémarrer.

Bella sortit maladroitement du véhicule et d'un pas hésitant, elle se mit à courir malgré les cris de Caitlin qui lui demandait de rester. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, non, elle ne le pouvait pas ! Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, chaque respiration brûlait sa poitrine, ses pieds étaient douloureux, mais pourtant elle avançait encore et toujours. Soudain, ses forces l'abandonnèrent et elle se serait écrasée sur le trottoir si un bras n'avait pas entouré sa taille.

-Tout va bien, la rassura l'agent Sam Cartland en la soulevant.

-Non, je peux marcher, protesta-t-elle.

-Vous avez vu l'état de vos pieds ? Lui fit remarquer Sam.

La jeune femme baissa ses yeux et remarqua alors que ces derniers étaient dans un état pitoyable. Arrivés à la voiture, il l'assit sur le capot. D'autres véhicules de police les entouraient et l'agent Davies semblaient coordonner les recherches, une radio à la main et les yeux posés sur une carte. Bella sursauta quand elle sentit une main douce se poser sur sa cheville.

-Carlisle, murmura la jeune femme en voyant le médecin agenouillé face à elle. Carlisle, je…

-Chut, as-tu mal si j'appuie ici ?

-Carlisle, ça va aller, vous devriez plutôt aller voir l'agent Davies !

-Non, tu es blessée et je… Hey ! Vous ! Portez-moi une trousse de secours ! Héla-t-il un ambulancier.

Le secouriste s'empressa d'obéir à Carlisle et de lui amener ce qu'il désirait. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle fut soulagée par les soins du médecin qui termina en lui bandant les pieds.

-Merci, Carlisle.

-Je t'en prie, Bella.

-On vient de retrouver le van abandonné sur les docks, leur apprit Russell en les rejoignant, il a changé de véhicule !

Carlisle ferma les yeux avant de se détourner d'eux. Bella descendit prudemment de la voiture pour l'enlacer même si elle savait que son geste était dérisoire par rapport à la peine qu'il devait ressentir. Son cœur était douloureux, mais elle n'osait imaginer dans quel état devait être celui de Carlisle. Une fois qu'elle l'eut relâché, Caitlin lui tendit une paire de baskets qu'elle s'empressa d'enfiler même si ses pieds n'apprécièrent pas le traitement.

-Carlisle !

Tous se retournèrent vers Franz Scheler qui descendit précipitamment de sa voiture, une sacoche à la main et courut vers eux.

-Donne !

D'une main autoritaire, le médecin récupéra la sacoche et en sortit un ordinateur pendant que Franz le reliait à une sorte d'antenne satellite. A peine avait-il allumé l'appareil que Carlisle se hâta de rentrer une série de codes, de chiffres.

-Tu es sur le réseau ? Questionna Franz.

-Oui, il me faut quelques minutes… Voilà la puce est activée, il ne me reste plus qu'à me connecter au satellite pour la localiser…

-Ne me dites pas que vous avez implanté un traceur dans le corps de votre fils ? S'étonna Russell les sourcils froncés.

-On en discutera plus tard, répondit Carlisle, j'ai un signal !

Quelques secondes plus tard, ils montaient dans les deux Tahoe des fédéraux. Bella s'installa à l'arrière du véhicule où se trouvait Carlisle. Ce dernier avait pris place à l'avant, l'ordinateur sur ses genoux, l'agent Davies suivait ses instructions derrière le volant et Franz à ses côtés vérifiait ses armes.

-Nous y serons dans 5 minutes, déclara le médecin.

-Bien, souffla Russell concentré, une fois là-bas, je veux que vous et Bella, vous restiez à l'extérieur.

-Non ! Protesta Bella en même temps que Carlisle.

-Ceci est une enquête fédérale et vous êtes juste tolérés, rappela l'agent Davies.

-C'est mon fils !

-Je sais Docteur Cullen et c'est justement pour cela que je ne veux pas que vous nous suiviez, il en va de même pour vous Bella, vous resterez dehors et cela est non négociable !

Bella maugréa, mais ne chercha pas à protester, elle savait que le mentor d'Edward serait capable de la renvoyer au Commissariat si elle n'obéissait pas. Cependant, une question ne cessait de la tarauder, elle pensait connaître la réponse, mais elle avait tout de même besoin qu'on le lui confirme.

-Vous… Vous savez qui est l'homme au masque ? Demanda-t-elle craintivement.

-L'Eventreur. »

La réponse de l'agent Davies la fit trembler. Elle confirmait ses soupçons les plus inquiétants. La jeune femme ignorait ce qui s'était passé entre Edward et le tueur en série, mais une relation noire et malsaine semblait les lier. La jeune femme était encore en train de supplier une quelconque puissance supérieure de protéger Edward quand le Tahoe s'arrêta brusquement devant un entrepôt en banlieue de Portland. Une sueur froide glissa le long de son échine quand elle remarqua qu'ils avaient découvert le corps de Cunnigham non loin de là. Elle se raisonna en se disant que cela n'était pas forcément de mauvais augure. Le plus doucement possible, ils quittèrent le véhicule et se regroupèrent autour de la voiture de Sam et Caitlin. Rapidement, les fédéraux mirent leur plan en place, ne voulant pas attendre les renforts craignant ce qui pouvait se passer durant ce temps. Bella prit doucement la main de Carlisle dans la sienne, ils échangèrent un regard, écoutant avec attention l'avancée de l'équipe grâce aux oreillettes. Ils échangèrent un regard emplit d'inquiétude, le médecin caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce en un geste rassurant. Soudain, un léger son attira leur attention. Carlisle la lâcha pour se précipiter vers la voiture d'où il sortit l'ordinateur portable.

Sous ses yeux surpris, le médecin relia son téléphone portable à l'ordinateur. Il lui sembla qu'il transférait des données, mais elle n'en était pas certaine. Quand Carlisle eut terminé, il ôta d'un geste sec le cordon avant de se précipiter vers l'arrière du bâtiment, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Elle lui emboîta le pas quand elle comprit qu'il suivait les déplacements d'Edward. La jeune femme resserra l'emprise de ses doigts sur son arme. La jeune femme était tellement concentrée pour ne pas faire de bruit et ne pas s'emmêler les pieds dans les pierres ou les herbes folles qu'elle percuta de plein fouet Carlisle qui venait de s'arrêter. Elle lui offrit un sourire d'excuse avant de regarder sur l'écran du téléphone, le point ne bougeait plus et se trouvait juste à quelques mètres d'eux. Leurs yeux scrutèrent avec attention l'obscurité, cherchant à s'y habituer pour tenter de trouver une silhouette. Bella mourrait d'envie d'appeler le jeune homme, mais elle savait qu'elle ne ferait que mettre Edward en danger et eux aussi par la même occasion.

« -Reste ici, ne bouge pas ! Ordonna Carlisle dans un chuchotis.

Elle hocha doucement la tête tout en se demandant ce que le médecin avait derrière la tête. Avait-il vu quelque chose qui lui avait échappé ? La jeune femme fronça les sourcils pour observer avec plus d'attention les alentours plongés dans une obscurité dérangeante.

_-Bella ! Carlisle ! Où êtes-vous ?_ »

La jeune femme sursauta et mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour réprimer le cri de frayeur qui avait menacé de lui échapper. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à répondre, Carlisle, qui se trouvait à quelques pas, lui fit signe de se taire. Bella remarqua qu'il avait ôté son oreillette et elle l'imita, déconcentrée par les propos de Russell qui ne cessait de les interpeller. L'arme de Carlisle brilla sous les éclats de la lune, elle suivit son avancée ressemblant à celle d'un prédateur cherchant sa proie. A cet instant et connaissant la réputation de l'Eventreur, elle fut rassurée d'être à ses côtés. La jeune femme inspira profondément et tout en surveillant l'obscurité, elle fit son possible pour couvrir du médecin.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle sentait son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Il ne cessait de se répéter les leçons qu'on lui avait apprises étant plus jeune, il tentait d'ignorer ses émotions, mais comment y parvenir quand sa chair et son sang était en danger ? Il avait vu les blessures que l'Eventreur avait infligées à son fils, même la plus intime. Edward n'était pas encore remis de ces dernières, comment pourrait-il se relever d'une nouvelle agression ? Il inspira profondément. Il fallait qu'il oublie qu'il s'agissait de son fils, il devait rester concentré ! Tout en surveillant les alentours, il se dirigea doucement vers la forme allongée à quelques mètres devant lui qui avait attiré son attention. C'était trop facile, trop évident, il y avait forcément un piège, mais lequel ? D'après ce qu'il avait lu sur l'Eventreur, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il ait abandonné ainsi Edward, ni que leur présence l'ait fait fuir ! Il mourrait d'envie de se précipiter vers la silhouette qu'il apercevait, mais il s'ordonna d'avancer pas à pas. Quand il ne se trouva qu'à une ou deux enjambées, il abandonna toute prudence et se précipita vers le corps. Doucement, il retourna la personne allongée sur le dos. Un soupir de soulagement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il reconnut son fils. Sa main droite lâcha son arme pour caresser le visage de son enfant qui était inconscient.

« -Carlisle ! L'appela Bella dans un murmure.

Le médecin lui fit signe de rester cachée, il préférait qu'elle reste à l'abri juste au cas où. D'un geste rapide, il remit son oreillette tout en enlevant sa veste pour la poser sur le torse dénudé de son fils.

-Agent Davies ?

_-Docteur Cullen ! Bon Dieu, où êtes-vous ? Jura Russell. _

-Une quinzaine de mètres au Nord du bâtiment, Edward est avec nous.

_-Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit aussitôt le mentor de son fils. _

-Il va bien, enfin, je crois. Il est inconscient.

_-J'appelle les secours, annonça Caitlin. _

A peine avait-il entendu ces quelques mots qu'il perçut des bruits de pas et aperçut la lueur de torches, au vu de ces dernières, il comprit que les renforts étaient arrivés.

-Bella, tu peux sortir ! Dit-il dès qu'ils furent entourés par plusieurs agents et par l'équipe de son fils.

-Comment va-t-il ? S'inquiéta Bella.

Carlisle ne répondit pas. Ses doigts commencèrent à palper, à examiner le corps de son fils pour déceler une quelconque blessure. Il allait retirer la veste avec laquelle il avait recouvert son torse quand il se souvint des blessures de son fils. Il n'était pas certain qu'Edward apprécie que Bella les voie.

-Bella, peux-tu aller chercher la trousse de secours qui se trouve dans la voiture ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je t'accompagne.

Il remercia d'un signe de la tête Caitlin qui saisit le bras de Bella pour l'éloigner avant que cette dernière n'ait le temps de protester. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il retira sa veste. Le médecin fut soulagé de ne voir aucune trace de coupure sur le torse de son fils, puis, avec des gestes emplis de douceur, il le retourna, son dos aussi était immaculé.

-Le pantalon, murmura Russell qui s'était agenouillé à ses côtés pour l'éclairer.

Carlisle déglutit péniblement. Il remarqua que l'agent Cartland s'était retourné pour leur laisser le plus d'intimité possible. Ses doigts tremblants se posèrent sur la ceinture d'Edward qu'il défit avant de retirer le pantalon.

-Tout va bien, souffla-t-il soulagé.

La main libre de l'agent Davies se posa sur son épaule en un geste rassurant. Puis, le mentor de son fils se redressa et fit signe aux équipes de secours de les rejoindre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward était installé sur un brancard avant d'être emmené dans une ambulance. Carlisle se chargea lui-même des examens. Le rythme cardiaque de son fils était un peu faible, mais régulier tout comme sa respiration. Ses doigts repoussèrent doucement les paupières closes pour observer ses pupilles avec une petite torche, il fut soulagé de voir ces dernières réagir à la lumière. Cependant, n'ayant trouvé aucune trace de commotion, il se demanda à quoi pouvait être dû l'inconscience d'Edward ? Il demanda un kit de prélèvement à l'infirmier qui était à ses côtés. Pendant que l'homme préparait la seringue, il désinfecta le creux du coude de son fils avec un bout de coton tout en cherchant une veine. Ses yeux acérés furent soudain attirés par un petit point rouge.

-Vous pouvez m'éclairer ? Demanda-t-il au secouriste.

Ce dernier se redressa et pointa le faisceau de sa lampe sur la peau du jeune homme inconscient. Carlisle eut alors la confirmation de ses soupçons, l'Eventreur avait injecté quelque chose à Edward. Aussitôt, défilèrent dans sa tête toutes les procédures liées à un empoisonnement, il ne pouvait pas lui administrer n'importe quel produit au risque de tuer lui-même son enfant. Le médecin fit la prise de sang tout en espérant qu'ils aient rapidement un résultat, en attendant, il allait le perfuser avec un produit agissant ou du moins ralentissant les effets de plusieurs poisons. Arrivé à l'Hôpital, il aboya ses ordres sans prendre la peine de se présenter, de toute manière, la plupart du personnel le connaissait. Une fois son fils en chambre, il vérifia que toutes les machines mesurant ses signes vitaux soient bien branchées avant de se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil. Sa main agrippa celle d'Edward qu'il trouva un peu froide.

-Comment va-t-il ?

Carlisle sursauta. Il n'avait pas entendu Russell entrer. Ce dernier s'excusa avec un sourire avant de se poster de l'autre côté du lit.

-Il va bien pour le moment, mais ce salaud lui a administré un produit et j'ignore quoi. Tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'Edward tienne bon le temps que l'on sache ce qu'il lui a fait.

-Ses signes vitaux sont encourageants, non ?

-Oui, même s'ils sont un peu lents…

-Edward est un battant, il va s'en sortir. »

Carlisle acquiesça distraitement de la tête. Russell ne tarda pas à quitter la chambre pour coordonner les recherches concernant le Général et ses sbires ainsi que celles sur l'Eventreur. Il savait qu'il aurait pu être d'une aide précieuse pour coincer Volturi, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à quitter la chambre de son fils. Tendrement, il se pencha pour caresser son visage. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la tête du tueur qui, après avoir pris d'énormes risques, avait simplement abandonné Edward ? L'Eventreur ne faisait rien par hasard, alors, quel était son but ? L'esprit un peu confus, il se leva tout de même pour aller fermer les stores de la chambre. Des policiers étaient en faction devant cette dernière, mais la prudence était de mise. Il se réinstalla dans le fauteuil, sa veste sur ses genoux, dissimulant son arme qu'il garda à la main.

.

* * *

.

Bella remercia l'infirmière et le médecin qui venaient d'achever les premiers soins donnés par Carlisle, elle enfila avec douceur ses chaussures avant de s'enquérir du numéro de la chambre d'Edward. Le renseignement obtenu, elle se dirigea vers cette dernière. La jeune femme ne fut guère surprise de trouver deux policiers et deux fédéraux en faction devant celle-ci. Elle montra sa carte et après avoir vérifié leur liste, ils consentirent à la laisser entrer. La jeune femme fit un pas, son regard se posa sur le lit avant qu'un mouvement rapide n'attire son attention. Carlisle qui avait dû s'assoupir s'était vivement redressé et pointait sa veste vers elle. Elle haussa un sourcil surpris et aussitôt le médecin se détendit avant de lui offrir un sourire d'excuse qui la laissa perplexe.

« -Comment va-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Il va bien, pour le moment, précisa Carlisle en jetant un coup d'œil aux appareils. Et toi ? Tes pieds ?

-Ils m'ont fait des soins, donné des antalgiques et j'ai ordre de ne plus courir pieds nus dans les rues, tenta de plaisanter la jeune femme avant de remarquer les traits tirés du médecin. Vous devriez vous reposer Carlisle.

-Non, ça ira.

-Vous ne lui serez pas d'une grande aide si vous tombez de fatigue, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-C'est vrai, admit-il, je… Je vais aller me chercher un café, en veux-tu un ?

-Oui, je veux bien, merci.

-Tu restes avec lui, s'il-te-plaît ?

-Vous n'avez pas à poser la question.

Carlisle lui sourit avant de se lever pendant qu'elle s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit tout en prenant délicatement la main perfusée d'Edward entre les siennes.

-Bella, es-tu armée ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Tiens !

La jeune femme tressaillit en voyant l'arme que le médecin avait gardé sous sa veste. Elle allait protester quand il la lui colla d'autorité dans une main.

-Il y a des gardes devant la porte Carlisle, lui rappela-t-elle.

-Je préfère que tu l'ais. Je reviens rapidement. »

Bella acquiesça. La jeune femme comprit qu'il était sérieux quand elle se rappela son entrée dans la chambre, il l'avait mise en joue avant de se rendre compte qu'il s'agissait d'elle. Un frisson la parcourut, heureusement, que Carlisle n'avait pas tiré sans réfléchir ! La jeune femme chassa ses angoisses d'un mouvement de la tête pour se concentrer sur Edward. Elle espérait de tout cœur que l'Eventreur n'avait pas eu le temps de lui faire du mal. Après tout, ils l'avaient retrouvé relativement vite, il ne pouvait pas l'avoir blessé, non ? L'inquiétude lui fit mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, un juron lui échappa quand elle sentit un liquide au goût cuivré dans sa bouche. Merde ! Elle s'était fendue la lèvre ! Tout en cherchant du regard un mouchoir ou une compresse, elle sentit une légère pression sur sa main.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle revenait vers la chambre de son fils avec deux cafés quand l'agent Davies le rejoignit. Ce dernier lui apprit que des barrages policiers avaient été installés aux sorties de la ville, les policiers contrôlaient les identités des véhicules suspects. Carlisle acquiesça silencieusement, sachant parfaitement que cela ne servirait à rien. Le Colonel ne se ferait pas avoir d'une manière aussi stupide, par ailleurs, il était sûr que maintenant qu'il les savait ici, il n'aurait en aucune façon envie de quitter Seattle. Russell lui apprit ensuite qu'il avait proposé à Daniel et Helena de se retirer. Le premier avait accepté et était en ce moment même en partance pour l'étranger, Helena quant à elle avait souhaité rester, Franz était avec l'agent Cartland qui dirigeait les opérations depuis le Commissariat. L'agent Beckett, quant à elle, était partie à Forks avec plusieurs hommes pour surveiller la villa au cas où les Volturi ou le tueur s'y rendraient, Helena avait tenu à l'accompagner. Ils allaient entrer dans la chambre de son fils lorsque l'un de ses confrères l'interpella, il avait les résultats sanguins d'Edward. Carlisle le suivit et déposa les cafés sur la banque entourant le bureau des infirmières pour pouvoir lire ces derniers.

« -Alors ? Le pressa Russell alors qu'il parcourait les résultats.

-Il n'y a pas de trace de poison, lui apprit-il.

-Dieu merci, soupira l'agent Davies soulagé.

-Mais, il y a autre chose, ils ont trouvé une forte dose de GHB.

Carlisle serra les poings pour ne pas laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Que se serait-il passé s'ils n'étaient pas arrivés à temps ? Sa question le fit frémir.

-Je ne comprends pas, murmura Russell.

-Qu'est-ce que vous ne comprenez pas ? Explosa Carlisle fou de rage. Que ce salaud a drogué mon fils pour le rendre docile pendant qu'il… qu'il… »

Carlisle ne put terminer sa phrase. La porte de la chambre d'Edward venait de s'ouvrir violemment et le regard paniqué de Bella ainsi que sa lèvre en sang lui firent craindre le pire. Russell et lui se précipitèrent dans la chambre.

.

* * *

.

Edward se sentait étrange. Il avait l'impression d'être conscient sans pour autant que ce soit le cas. Il se sentait comme étranger à tout ce qui était autour de lui, pourtant, il voyait bien Bella assise près de lui, mais c'est comme si elle n'était que le fruit de son imagination. Ses doigts bougèrent pour s'assurer de sa présence. Aussitôt, la jeune femme releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent avant qu'il ne ferme les paupières. Il entendit son prénom, quelqu'un l'appelait, mais cette personne lui paraissait tellement loin… Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais ce timbre ressemblait à celui de Bella. Une main douce et chaude se posa sur sa joue et il eut l'impression que ce simple contact chassait un peu le froid qui l'avait envahi.

« -Tout va bien, je reviens, Edward, je vais chercher de l'aide.

Elle partait ? Non ! Il ne le voulait pas ! Il aurait aimé retenir la jeune femme, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Son corps se mit à trembler quand il entendit une porte claquer et des pas. Où était-il ? Qui étaient les personnes qui s'approchaient de lui ?

-Edward ? Edward, tu m'entends ?

Il connaissait cette voix, elle lui était familière. Il aurait aimé ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais cela lui semblait infaisable tant il était engourdi.

-Edward, mon grand, ouvre les yeux, s'il-te-plaît.

Le jeune homme se sentit soulagé quand il comprit que c'était son père. D'ailleurs, les doigts de Carlisle se posèrent sur son visage, il continua de l'encourager pendant que ces derniers se posaient sur ses paupières. Un grognement de protestation franchit ses lèvres closes quand il se retrouva aveuglé par une vive lumière.

-Désolé, s'excusa son père, je voulais vérifier que tout allait bien. Allez, réveille-toi, maintenant.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Songea-t-il amèrement. Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier de son état de semi-conscience. Il voulait se réveiller, mais son corps n'était pas de cet avis. Cependant, son père, tout comme Bella et Russell, ne semblait pas vouloir le laisser tranquille, ils ne cessaient de l'encourager.

-La ferme, marmonna-t-il sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

-Toujours aussi grognon au réveil, s'amusa Russell, allez, ouvre les yeux et on te laisse tranquille.

Edward soupira avant de se concentrer pour obéir. Il réussit enfin à soulever ses paupières et fut soulagé de voir que la chambre était plongée dans la pénombre ce que ses prunelles apprécièrent.

-Soif, articula-t-il.

Bella fut la première à réagir, elle s'approcha d'une tablette et versa un peu d'eau dans un verre avant de s'approcher du lit. Il pouvait voir son émoi sur son visage et il regretta de lui avoir causé autant de tracas, cependant, le naturel de la jeune femme ne tarda pas à la rattraper lorsqu'elle s'emmêla les pieds. Le verre d'eau atterrit en plein sur son visage pendant que Bella s'étalait sur son torse lui coupant le souffle.

-Désolée ! Je suis désolée ! S'exclama-t-elle les joues rouges tout en se redressant. Pardon…

Sans qu'il ne puisse rien contrôler, son torse se souleva doucement alors que ses lèvres s'étiraient. Un son rauque résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il était pris d'un fou rire qui lui fit étonnement beaucoup de bien. Les visages sévères et inquiets de son père ainsi que de son mentor ne firent qu'accentuer son propre fou-rire. Bella ne tarda pas à se joindre à lui et les deux hommes ne purent qu'esquisser un sourire en les couvant du regard. Edward fit son possible pour se calmer lorsque son père l'aida à se redresser pour boire quelques gorgées après qu'il ait rempli à nouveau le verre.

-Doucement, lui demanda Carlisle alors qu'il buvait goulûment l'eau.

Edward termina son verre et son père l'aida à se rallonger. Ce dernier caressa ensuite tendrement sa joue en le couvant d'un regard inquiet.

-Comment te sens-tu ? Questionna son père.

-Un peu confus, avoua-t-il.

-As-tu mal quelque part ?

-Non.

-Te souviens-tu de ce qui s'est passé ? L'interrogea Russell.

-C'est flou, je me rappelle avoir cherché Bella, tu avais disparu du restaurant, se rappela-t-il en regardant la jeune femme.

-Je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû intervenir, murmura-t-elle.

-Ce n'est rien, l'essentiel c'est que tu ailles bien. Bon, quelqu'un pourrait maintenant m'expliquer ce que je fais dans un lit d'Hôpital ? »

Ses poings se crispèrent sur le drap qui le recouvrait au fur et à mesure que Russell lui racontait les évènements de la soirée. Ne pas savoir ce qui lui était arrivé le fit frémir. Il tressaillit à l'idée de ce que l'Eventreur avait pu faire de son corps pendant qu'il était inconscient. Comprenant sa crainte, son mentor s'empressa de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il n'était resté que peu de temps avec le tueur en série et que l'Eventreur aimait que ses victimes soient conscientes. Carlisle demanda à Bella d'aller récupérer les vêtements d'Edward auprès d'une aide-soignante. La jeune femme sortit et son père se dépêcha de lui dire que tous ses examens étaient rassurants, il ne présentait aucune coupure et n'avait subi aucuns sévices. Edward se laissa tomber contre son oreiller en soupirant de soulagement. Bella ne tarda pas à revenir et il fut surpris d'apprendre qu'il allait sortir à condition qu'il reste sous la surveillance de son père. Carlisle alla remplir les papiers de sortie pendant que Russell lui donnait un coup de main pour s'habiller.

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'Hôpital, il se retrouva installé dans la Mercedes noire de son père. Le jeune homme fut étonné qu'ils soient seuls à l'intérieur et encore plus quand il remarqua qu'ils prenaient la route de Forks. Il interrogea son père qui lui apprit qu'ils rentraient à la villa. Le FBI ainsi que Franz et Helena surveillaient leur demeure. Edward n'apprécia pas leur plan, il se doutait qu'ils allaient servir d'appât et aurait préféré avoir toutes ses capacités pour pouvoir épauler son père. Une fois garé dans le garage, ils rentrèrent dans la maison dont Carlisle laissa tous les volets fermés. Son père lui demanda d'aller s'allonger pendant qu'il faisait un détour par la cuisine. Une fois dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla rapidement avant de filer sous la douche. L'eau coulait sur son corps alors qu'il fouillait son esprit pour essayer de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé, mais à son grand désespoir, rien ne lui revint.

« -Edward ?

-Je suis là, cria-t-il en coupant l'arrivée d'eau.

Le jeune homme se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler un boxer et un tee-shirt propres qu'il avait laissé là. Habillé, il rejoignit la chambre où son père avait laissé un sandwich et un grand verre d'eau sur son chevet. Il s'empressa d'avaler l'encas, étonné par sa propre faim. Après avoir bu son verre d'eau, il se lança à la recherche de son père. Il frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de ses parents.

-Papa ?

-Entre.

Edward obéit. Son père l'avait imité, il était vêtu d'un bas de pyjama en soie noire et était en train de se sécher les cheveux.

-Tu devrais te reposer, lui conseilla Carlisle.

-Toi aussi, rétorqua-t-il, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit très prudent.

-La maison est bien surveillée, les alarmes sont enclenchées et je peux t'assurer que si quelqu'un cherche à entrer nous le saurons. Allez, va un peu dormir.

-D'accord, mais si toi aussi, tu dors un peu.

-Je vais me coucher, lui assura son père en ouvrant le lit. »

Edward acquiesça avant de sortir de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la sienne et s'allongea dans son lit. Son regard se posa sur le cadre qui se trouvait sur son chevet. Le jeune homme l'attrapa, son index traça les contours du visage de son fils qui lui souriait. Comment allait-il ? Etait-il heureux ? Il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Une larme roula sur sa joue, son odeur rassurante de bébé lui manquait, il était son réconfort, son havre de paix. La fatigue le prit en traître alors qu'il se demandait quand il pourrait serrer à nouveau Stefan dans ses bras ? Ses paupières se fermèrent, il n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'entrouvrir, il ne vit pas son père qui vint le border et lui prendre la photo des mains. Si son père était resté quelques minutes de plus, il aurait pu remarquer la soudaine tension qui prit possession de son corps, tout comme ses pupilles qui s'agitèrent frénétiquement sous ses paupières qui en tremblèrent…

_Il tremblait de tout son être alors que la lame du couteau réduisait en miette sa chemise. Soudain, un élan de lucidité traversa son esprit. Ils étaient seuls ! Stefan n'était pas là ! Il n'était pas en danger ! Quand il réalisa cela, Edward retrouva le contrôle de son être. Se moquant de la lame qui aurait pu meurtrir sa chair, il donna un violent coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de l'Eventreur avant de le repousser loin de lui. Il aurait aimé se jeter sur lui, se battre, mais la porte de secours que le tueur avait bloqué était en train de trembler sous les coups des Volturi qui tentaient de les rejoindre. Edward ne réfléchit guère plus, ses chances de s'en sortir face à eux ou à l'Eventreur étaient minimes. Il s'élança dans les escaliers, espérant retrouver son équipe qui pourrait lui venir en aide. Edward avait presque atteint le rez-de-chaussée quand il entendit un bruit de course dans les escaliers au-dessus de lui. Avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste, une main enserra sa taille pendant qu'une autre se posait sur sa bouche, puis, on le traîna de force dans un étroit recoin sombre. Il allait se débattre quand il vit les hommes de main du Général passer devant lui. Une fois que Félix et Chelsea disparurent de sa vue, il se débattit, mais l'homme le maintint fermement contre lui. Il donna un coup de coude dans son estomac pour se libérer à l'instant où il sentit quelque chose s'enfoncer dans la chair de son bras._ _Quelques minutes plus tard, il suivit l'Eventreur sans opposer de résistance, tel un pantin, il n'avait plus aucune volonté…_

_Même si son corps était engourdi, son esprit n'avait pas encore était atteint par cette étrange léthargie. Il tenta de résister, mais sa force devait être égale à celle de Stefan, c'est-à-dire dérisoire par rapport à celle de l'Eventreur. Son ravisseur le poussa violemment à l'intérieur d'un van où il tenta de se relever, mais il retomba lourdement sur le sol. Il sursauta en entendant des coups de feu, il espéra que c'était ses équipiers et qu'ils parviendraient à arrêter le van ! _

_ « -Tes deux chéries ne sont pas de taille, ricana l'Eventreur avant de faire un petit signe en direction de la fenêtre passager. »_

_ Edward tenta une nouvelle fois de se lever, il serra les dents et réussit à se redresser. Il aperçut Bella et Caitlin dans le rétroviseur, arme à la main, courir dans leur direction. La brutale accélération du van lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il retomba sur le sol avant de sombrer dans une étrange inconscience. Quand il se réveilla à nouveau, il remarqua qu'ils avaient changé de véhicule et qu'ils étaient arrêtés devant une sorte d'entrepôt désaffecté. Il frissonna en remarquant que ce dernier ressemblait étrangement à celui où ils avaient trouvé le corps de __Cunnigham. __Sa tête lui faisait terriblement mal, il se passait quelque chose d'étrange, il ne savait pas quoi, mais son instinct lui hurlait de résister, mais résister à quoi ? Il ne parvenait pas à identifier la menace. _

_ « -Tu vas venir, entendit-il enfin distinctement, tu vas venir à moi. Oh, oui ! Susurra l'Eventreur à son oreille. Tu vas me poursuivre, me traquer… Tu oublieras tout ce qui n'est pas moi ! Tu ne penseras qu'à moi, tu ne rêveras que de moi… »_

_ Un haut de cœur le saisit quand les lèvres du tueur se posèrent sur les siennes, les mordillant, forçant le passage. Il voulut le repousser, mais il en était incapable. Son être trembla quand l'Eventreur le prit dans ses bras. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans son torse, cependant, il fut intrigué quand il sentit l'air frais caresser son visage. Il ne tarda pas à être déposé dans l'herbe ce qui l'étonna. _

_ « -Tu ne m'en voudras si j'emporte un petit souvenir ? Non ? Merci, amour, souffla l'Eventreur en lui ôtant sa chemise. On se revoit bientôt, garantit-il en caressant sa joue avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. N'ai pas peur, papa arrive… »_

_ Sur ces mots, il entendit les pas de l'Eventreur s'éloigner. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi l'abandonnait-il ? Pourquoi ? Non pas que cela le dérangeait, mais cela ne correspondait pas à l'Eventreur d'abandonner sa proie surtout quand celle-ci était à sa merci comme lui en ce moment ! Le jeune homme cessa de réfléchir, de se poser des questions, car cela devenait de plus en plus difficile. Il était en train de sombrer à nouveau dans l'inconscience quand il entendit la voix de son père et sentit sa présence. Il fut soulagé et ne chercha pas à lutter contre les ténèbres. Pourtant, un sentiment étrange l'envahit, son instinct semblait lui hurler que la réponse était là, que s'il se concentrait, il pouvait comprendre où était le danger, mais cela était trop dur… _

Edward s'éveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa dans son lit et posa une main tremblante sur sa poitrine où son cœur battait frénétiquement. Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un peu son calme, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide et passa un peu d'eau sur son visage avant de s'appuyer contre le lavabo. Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Il se rappelait des propos du tueur, il y avait une telle certitude dans ses paroles que cela l'intrigua. L'Eventreur ne l'avait pas laissé partir sans raison, il avait fait quelque chose, mais quoi ? De rage, il donna un coup de poing contre le meuble. Edward s'obligea à se calmer, il inspira profondément pour pouvoir réfléchir. Médicalement, tout était nickel, connaissant son père, il n'aurait rien laissé passer, alors, quoi ? La sonnerie de son téléphone résonna. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et prit le portable qui était posé sur le chevet. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'un numéro masqué. Il décrocha. Quelques secondes plus tard, le téléphone tomba lourdement sur le sol…

.

* * *

.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'Eventreur alors qu'il raccrochait son téléphone. Quel dommage que les volets de la villa soient clos ! Il n'allait pas pouvoir profiter du spectacle. Mettant de côté sa déception, il se mit à rêver de la scène, à l'imaginer. Eprouverait-il autant de plaisir que lui d'enfoncer la lame dans la chair de sa victime ? Il l'espérait. Rien qu'en train d'imaginer son Edward en train de poignarder sa proie, il sentit son érection s'éveiller, il devait être d'une beauté époustouflante en traqueur, même s'il l'appréciait encore plus en position de faiblesse. Son sourire s'élargit quand il songea que dans quelques minutes, son plan serait exécuté et à partir de ce moment, il serait la personne la plus importante de la vie de son Edward, oui, à son tour, il serait obnubilé par lui. Ils seraient enfin réunis par la même passion. Son désir pour le superviseur du FBI augmenta, il lui tardait de l'avoir à nouveau pour lui, soumis à lui.

Soudain, un léger craquement attira son attention. Sa main se ferma en un poing, mais il resta immobile. Malgré le silence de la nuit, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Il pouvait sentir une présence, attendre une respiration discrète. D'un geste sûr et rapide, il se tourna, le bras tendu, son poing heurta le visage de son assaillant dont le nez se brisa. Il soupira face à ce contretemps, il aurait aimé rester près de la villa, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser cette femme inconsciente là. L'Eventreur chargea la malheureuse sur son épaule avant de marcher en direction de la rivière qui se trouvait non loin de la villa des Cullen. Il avait son couteau sur lui, il aurait pu l'égorger, mais il réservait sa lame pour lui. Quant à son revolver, il n'avait pas de silencieux, il était donc hors de question qu'il l'utilise. Il atteignit finalement la rivière. La femme reprenait peu à peu ses esprits. Il attrapa violemment ses longs cheveux bruns qu'il enroula autour de son poing avant de plonger sa tête sous l'eau. Elle se débattit. Il attendit. Ses mouvements ne tardèrent pas à perdre de leur vigueur avant de finalement stopper. L'Eventreur abandonna son corps dans l'eau avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Les policiers n'allaient pas tarder à se lancer à la recherche de cette fouineuse et ils comprendraient rapidement qu'il était derrière ce meurtre ainsi que celui commis à la villa. Son sourire s'élargit face à cette dernière pensée.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle passa par la chambre de son fils avant d'aller vérifier une dernière fois que la maison était bien verrouillée, un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il vit que son fils sommeillait déjà. Son cœur se serra quand il vit ce qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Il lui prit doucement le cadre pour le reposer sur le chevet. Il arrangea la couette avant de caresser les cheveux d'Edward.

« -Je te promets que tout va s'arranger, bientôt, tu retrouveras ton petit bonhomme. »

Carlisle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils avant de se redresser. Il fit ensuite le tour de la maison avant de revenir dans sa chambre. Il s'allongea sur le lit après avoir caché son revolver sous son oreiller. Le médecin ferma les yeux et laissa échapper un léger soupir. Il était inquiet, il aurait tant aimé qu'Edward ne fasse pas sa tête de mule et qu'il aille se mettre à l'abri avec les autres… Mais bon, comme lui avait dit Russell, les chiens ne font pas des chats ! Alors qu'il luttait contre le sommeil, son téléphone vibra, il l'attrapa pour lire le message de Franz. Son ami le prévenait qu'il allait prendre un peu de repos, mais qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, la villa était bien surveillée. Rassuré, Carlisle se tourna sur le ventre et ferma les yeux.

A travers les brumes du sommeil, Carlisle sentit ses poils s'hérisser sur tout son être. Tout son corps se tendit en pressentant un danger. Le plancher craqua. D'un mouvement souple, il roula sur le lit évitant de justesse le couteau qui venait de se planter dans le matelas. Sa main glissa sous son oreiller et il saisit son arme. Le médecin serra les dents quand il sentit la lame mordre sa chair créant une coupure peu profonde sur son bras. Il ramena ce dernier contre lui, ses doigts fermement refermés sur son revolver qu'il arma aussitôt. Son agresseur ne lui laissa guère le temps de viser qu'il se jeta sur lui. Un poing heurta violemment sa mâchoire et il se retrouva quelques secondes sonné. L'homme en profita pour revenir à l'assaut, son couteau visant son torse. Carlisle replia ses pieds devant lui et frappa avec ces derniers son agresseur qui alla heurter le mur. Le médecin visa aussitôt le torse de l'homme, il allait appuyer sur la détente quand il stoppa son geste.

« -Non ! Non ! Non !

Son assaillant profita de son désarroi pour se jeter sur lui. Ses mains vinrent aussitôt entourer le poignet de son agresseur pour éviter qu'il ne le poignarde.

-Je t'en prie, Edward…

Carlisle repoussa difficilement son fils. Ce dernier était en train de tâtonner pour retrouver son couteau, il en profita donc pour se relever et quitter la chambre. Edward ne tarda pas à se lancer à sa poursuite et à le rattraper, son fils se jeta sur lui et ils dévalèrent l'escalier. Carlisle gémit de douleur quand sa tête heurta le mur. Il serra les dents et se releva péniblement. Edward gisait non loin de lui, inconscient. Avant d'examiner son fils, il arracha le poignard que ce dernier tenait toujours en main et le fit glisser sous un meuble pour qu'il soit hors de portée. Il alluma ensuite la lumière qui éclaira le rez-de-chaussée avant de se pencher sur Edward. Alors qu'il allait s'accroupir, les paupières de son fils s'ouvrirent brusquement, son regard voilé le fit tressaillir. Carlisle savait qu'à moins de le blesser, il ne s'en sortirait pas, il préféra la fuite, mais Edward saisit sa cheville et tira violemment dessus. Le médecin perdit l'équilibre et s'étala de tout son long sur le parquet. Son fils s'installa à califourchon sur lui et lui décocha un nouveau coup de poing en plein visage.

-Edward, je t'en prie… Ed…

Un nouveau coup le fit taire. Regrettant par avance son comportement, il frappa son fils qui n'ayant pas prévu son geste partit légèrement en arrière. Il en profita pour se dégager et pointer son arme sur le torse d'Edward.

-Je t'en prie, ne bouge pas ! Supplia-t-il en le voyant se relever pour s'approcher avec une démarche de prédateur. Edward, je sais que tu es capable de briser le conditionnement ! Edward, tu es plus fort que ça.

Le sourire froid que lui offrit son fils, le fit tressaillir. Ce dernier continua de s'approcher, se moquant de l'arme qui le menaçait. Carlisle laissa échapper un juron avant de réenclencher la sécurité de son arme et de choisir à nouveau la fuite. Il passa devant la porte d'entrée, il lui suffisait de l'ouvrir pour que le FBI et la police ne rappliquent, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de blesser son fils ! Le médecin allait atteindre la cuisine quand la main de son fils s'enroula autour de son bras pour le tirer en arrière.

-Edward ! Cria-t-il dans un souffle avant d'être violemment plaqué contre le mur. Je t'en supplie…

Les mains de son fils s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Carlisle tenta de se dégager, il empoigna ses avant-bras sans réussir à lui faire lâcher prise. L'air commença à se raréfier dans ses poumons et des tâches commençaient à apparaître devant ses yeux. Dans un dernier sursaut, il enfonça ses ongles dans sa chair, peut-être la douleur le forcerait-il à le lâcher un peu ? Mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ne lui restait qu'une arme à utiliser, mais le manque d'air rendait sa réflexion difficile. L'Eventreur avait enlevé Edward, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il leur avait laissé retrouver son fils, il l'avait conditionné pour qu'il le tue. L'Eventreur ne lui avait pas injecté du GHB pour le violer, mais pour affaiblir son esprit ! Comment avait-il pu programmer son fils en si peu de temps ? Une petite voix s'éleva dans son esprit pour lui rappeler que ce n'était pas le moment de se poser ce genre de question. L'Eventreur était derrière tout ceci, il serait sa carte pour survivre !

-Couteau, articula-t-il péniblement.

Edward parut un instant déconcerté. Il pencha la tête et ses émeraudes voilées le scrutèrent avec attention.

-Il… Il ne serait pas… content… que tu n'utilises pas… un couteau… pour… pour me tuer… »

L'information sembla faire son chemin dans l'esprit de son fils, puisque quelques secondes plus tard, il le lâcha pour se diriger tel un automate vers la cuisine. Carlisle glissa le long du mur, toussant, essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Le médecin savait qu'il avait peu de temps pour agir, il s'empressa de se relever et tout en cherchant de reprendre une respiration correcte, il se dirigea vers la piscine intérieure. Une fois dans la salle, il éteignit toutes les lumières sauf celles qui éclairaient la piscine. Carlisle se plaqua contre le mur près de l'entrée, il fit son possible pour se faire le plus discret possible. Il ferma les yeux pour identifier tous les bruits. Il arrivait, il pouvait entendre son souffle court. La lame du couteau apparue soudain dans l'entrée. D'un coup de manchette, il abattit son avant-bras sur celui d'Edward pour lui faire lâcher son arme. Son poing heurta ensuite le visage de son fils et avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits, il saisit son bras pour le faire basculer par-dessus son épaule. Edward atterrit dans la piscine et il se précipita à sa suite. Alors que son fils revenait à la surface pour prendre une bouffée d'air, il saisit l'un de ses bras pour le tordre dans son dos, pendant que de son autre main, il appuyait sur sa tête pour le faire replonger sous l'eau. Edward se débattit et il ne l'autorisa à reprendre une bouffée d'air que quand il le sentit à la limite de l'inconscience. Son fils toussa tout en crachant de l'eau avant de se débattre à nouveau, il le replongea dans l'eau. Son cœur se serra quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait, son cœur se serra, mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il l'attira une nouvelle fois à la surface. Son fils prit une grande bouffée après avoir recraché l'eau.

« -Edward ! Reprends-toi ! Mon fils, je t'en prie.

Un grognement sourd secoua le torse de son fils, ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui et il put voir son regard meurtrier le fusiller. Il n'hésita plus et replongea une dernière fois son fils sous l'eau. Il recommença l'opération encore plusieurs fois, s'inquiétant de voir son fils ne pas réagir à ses injonctions alors qu'il glissait de plus en plus vers l'inconscience. Il le sortit une énième fois de l'eau, il resserra son emprise autour du corps de plus en plus mou de son fils qui à chaque fois se rapprochait de la noyade. Ce dernier était à la limite de l'inconscience.

-Il suffit Edward. Je t'aime et je sais que même si je t'ai menti, tu m'aimes aussi. Nous sommes une famille, je t'aime mon fils.

-Papa…

Le mot était faible, mais il lui arracha une larme. Doucement, il nagea vers le rebord et, après avoir vérifié qu'Edward s'accrochait au rebord, il sortit de l'eau, puis, il hissa son fils à ses côtés. D'un geste sûr, il lui fit recracher l'eau qu'il avait avalé avant de le placer sur le côté en position de sécurité. Il vérifia ensuite ses constantes tout en surveillant avec attention ses pupilles.

-Que… Que fait-on là ? Lui demanda Edward confus.

-Tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Non.

-On en parlera plus tard. Accroche-toi à moi.

Edward passa un bras autour de ses épaules et il enroula le sien autour de sa taille, étroitement enlacés, ils gagnèrent l'étage. Il guida son fils à sa chambre, ne souhaitant pas se séparer de lui. Une fois qu'il l'eut assis dans un fauteuil, il alla chercher des serviettes. Ils se séchèrent, puis, il l'aida à enfiler des vêtements secs.

-Pourquoi je suis… aussi… fatigué ?

-Tu vas te reposer. On en parlera demain matin. Je t'aime, mon grand.

-Je t'aime aussi, papa.

Carlisle sourit et entraîna son fils vers le lit. Edward voulut regagner sa chambre, mais il refusa. Il le borda avant de s'installer de l'autre côté du lit. Il observa pendant de longues minutes son enfant avant d'attraper son téléphone portable.

-Agent Davies, décrocha l'homme au bout de quatre sonneries.

-Désolé de vous réveiller, Russell, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix basse.

-Tout va bien, Docteur Cullen ? S'enquit l'agent du FBI.

-Edward vient d'essayer de me tuer.

-Quoi ? Vous… Vous…

-Il va bien, il dort.

-J'arrive. »

Le médecin raccrocha et retourna à la contemplation de son fils. Quand il avait récupéré Edward, il y a 20 ans, il avait vérifié que l'enfant n'ait pas été programmé, conditionné. C'était l'un des passe-temps préféré du Général. Il plongeait ses cobayes dans un état d'extrême faiblesse psychologique et leur implantait un ordre simple. Ensuite, à l'entente d'un mot, à la vue d'une couleur ou d'un geste, le cobaye accomplissait l'ordre. Quelques semaines après qu'il ait récupéré Edward, il l'avait soumis à plusieurs séances d'hypnose pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas été conditionné, il n'avait rien trouvé, mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus, c'était que l'Eventreur avait su utiliser cette technique sur Edward. Comment avait-il pu le savoir et surtout comment avait-il pu le conditionner en si peu de temps ? Perdu dans ses pensées, il sursauta quand son téléphone vibra entre ses mains. Il lut le message et se leva. Quelques secondes plus tard, il était dans le hall et ouvrait à l'agent Davies.

« -Vous allez bien ?

-Ça va, cela vous dérange-t-il si nous montons ? Je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Il était assez désorienté.

-Non, allons-y.

Ils gagnèrent sa chambre à l'étage, Russell observa Edward avant de le rejoindre dans le petit salon qui entourait la cheminée au fond de la chambre.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda le fédéral à voix basse.

-Nous nous demandions pour quelle raison l'Eventreur l'avait si facilement abandonné, voilà, la réponse.

-Je… Je ne comprends pas comment a-t-il pu faire faire cela à Edward ? L'hypnose ?

-Pas vraiment, mais il est possible qu'un ordre ait été implanté dans la tête d'Edward par le Général, sûrement celui de me tuer, l'Eventreur l'a tourné à son avantage, expliqua Carlisle.

-Ce qui voudrait dire que l'Eventreur sait qui vous êtes réellement ?

Carlisle ne répondit pas. Peut-être qu'effectivement le tueur avait fait des recherches sur eux ? Il était suffisamment intelligeant pour trouver des réponses. Néanmoins, quelque chose l'intriguait, les deux affaires pouvaient-elles être liées ?

-Comment lui avez-vous fait retrouver la raison ? Lui demanda Russell.

-J'ai fait en sorte qu'il baisse ses défenses.

-En prenant une douche ? Insista le mentor de son fils.

-Non, je… J'ai dû l'amener au bord de la noyade, son corps était épuisé, son esprit pratiquement inconscient, sa véritable nature a pu reprendre le dessus, il est redevenu lui-même.

-Cela peut-il se reproduire ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne crois pas. Cependant, il a dû y avoir un élément déclencheur, pensa tout haut Carlisle.

-Comme quoi ?

-Isolé comme nous le sommes, je pencherai pour un coup de téléphone. »

Russell se leva aussitôt en lui demandant où était la chambre d'Edward, Carlisle la lui indiqua. Le fédéral revint quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone de son fils entre ses mains, il lui expliqua qu'il avait trouvé ce dernier abandonné sur le sol. L'agent Davies les laissa seuls le temps d'appeler leur analyste pour voir si elle parvenait à tracer le dernier appel. Carlisle se releva et s'approcha du lit. Doucement, il s'allongea aux côtés de son fils et sans le réveiller, il le prit dans ses bras. Le sommeil le gagna à nouveau alors qu'il cherchait désespérément un moyen de sauver son enfant.


	13. Chapter 13

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez toutes et tous bien.

Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews, merci énormément, je suis très heureuse que mon histoire vous plaise toujours autant ! Merci !

Je suis désolée pour ce retard et pour ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais parfois j'ai un peu de mal à garder la tête hors de l'eau, lol.

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! A bientôt sur Milord ou sur la suite des Fautes du père.

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 13 : La maison des horreurs**

.

.

Edward ouvrit un œil avant de s'étirer avec plaisir entre ses draps. Il se laissa retomber contre ses oreillers tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La lumière filtrait à travers les volets de sa chambre, il avait donc dormi longtemps, alors, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi fatigué ? Le jeune homme se tourna vivement sur le côté pour regarder l'heure, un grognement retentit lorsque sa main heurta quelque chose de dur et de chaud. Alors qu'il venait juste de comprendre qu'il venait de percuter un corps, il se retrouva plaqué sur le ventre contre le matelas, son bras tordu dans son dos maintenu par une poigne de fer. Edward réalisa à cet instant que les draps n'étaient pas les siens, tout comme la chambre, que faisait-il dans celle de ses parents ? Un coup d'œil au miroir sur sa droite lui apprit que c'était bien son père qui était en train de lui broyer le bras ainsi que l'épaule.

« -Lâche-moi ! Grogna-t-il en essayant de se dégager.

-D'abord, calme-toi !

-Que je me calme ? Je te signale que c'est toi qui me tords le bras !

-Tourne la tête !

Edward jura avant d'obéir lorsque son père réitéra son ordre, ses cervicales craquèrent n'appréciant pas d'être ainsi malmenées.

-Putain ! Si je suis bloqué du cou à cause de toi…

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase tant il fut surpris par l'intensité du regard de son père. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Carlisle qui le relâcha, la main de ce dernier abandonna son bras pour caresser ses cheveux. Son père se laissa retomber à ses côtés en soupirant, ses paupières se refermèrent aussitôt. Edward fronça les sourcils, son paternel n'allait tout de même pas se rendormir sans lui donner une explication après qu'il ait failli lui briser le bras et l'épaule ? Et puis, que faisait-il dans son lit ?

-Papa ?

-Hum ?

-Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas dans mon lit ? Et, surtout, pourquoi as-tu décidé de me casser le bras ?

-Edward, je n'ai dormi que deux heures, alors, s'il-te-plaît, laisse-moi me reposer encore un instant !

Le jeune homme allait répliquer, mais son père ne lui en laissa pas le loisir et il lui tourna simplement le dos. Edward soupira avant de se lever. Doucement, il gagna le rez-de-chaussée pour rejoindre la cuisine et préparer du café. Il allait en avoir besoin ! Le superviseur du FBI s'assit sur un tabouret derrière le comptoir, ses prunelles suivirent un instant les gouttes de café tombant dans le récipient. Il laissa échapper un soupir avant de se décider à remonter chercher son téléphone portable. Il gagna sa chambre et fut étonné de ne pas l'y trouver, pourtant, il était sûr de l'avoir tenu entre ses mains hier soir ! Les sourcils froncés, il passa la pièce au crible avant de se résoudre à aller chercher le téléphone de la maison pour faire sonner l'appareil. Un juron lui échappa quand il n'entendit ni la sonnerie, ni le vibreur. Qu'en avait-il fait ? ! Alors qu'il redescendait à la cuisine, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul dans la villa.

« -J'espère que tu m'en as laissé ! Grogna Edward en voyant son subordonné boire une gorgée de café.

-Patiente quelques minutes et tu pourras en avoir une tasse, répondit Russell peu impressionné par son ton.

Edward se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers le frigo où il se servit en attendant un verre de jus d'orange avant de se diriger vers la boîte à cookies. Il en prit un avant d'en proposer à son mentor qui accepta.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Demanda le superviseur avant de prendre une gorgée.

-J'ai dormi dans la chambre d'amis, lui apprit Russell.

-Pourqu…

Edward ne termina pas sa phrase, son regard venait de se poser sur son téléphone portable qui se trouvait à côté de celui de son agent.

-C'est toi qui a pris mon téléphone ? S'étonna le jeune homme.

-Oui, je devais vérifier quelque chose. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé hier soir ?

-On est rentré de l'Hôpital et je me suis couché, pourquoi ?

Edward fronça les sourcils quand il vit son ami hésiter, que lui cachait-il ? Il allait le questionner quand il remarqua l'étrange activité qui entourait la villa. Son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine quand il remarqua le fourgon mortuaire entouré par les voitures de la police scientifique.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

-L'Eventreur a frappé cette nuit à quelques mètres de la villa, avoua Russell.

-Quoi ? Il… Il était là ?

Les deux agents se tournèrent vers son père qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine. Edward s'interrogea sur le visage furieux de ce dernier. A nouveau, il eut le sentiment qu'il lui manquait une information. Cependant, il avait quelque chose de plus important à l'esprit.

-Qui a-t-il tué ? Questionna Edward d'une voix sourde.

-Je suis désolé, Carlisle, annonça Russell en s'approchant du médecin. Il a tué Helena.

Son père laissa échapper un juron avant de s'appuyer contre le mur. Sa soudaine pâleur inquiéta Edward qui le rejoignit pour l'entraîner vers un tabouret où il le fit asseoir.

-Je croyais qu'elle était sous votre protection, murmura Carlisle.

-C'est exact, répondit Russell, elle était avec Caitlin. Elles allaient partir pour l'hôtel quand Helena s'est absentée quelques secondes pendant que Caitlin organisait la surveillance de la villa. Ne la voyant pas revenir, Sam, qui venait d'arriver, et elle partirent à sa recherche. Ils l'ont retrouvé noyée dans la rivière près d'ici.

-Comment sais-tu que c'est lui ? Interrogea Edward.

-Il n'aurait pour rien au monde manqué le spectacle, expliqua Russell en fixant Carlisle, si les volets n'avaient pas été fermés, il aurait eu une vue imprenable sur la villa.

-Attendez, je ne comprends pas, pourquoi prendrait-il le risque de m'épier ? Questionna Edward. Il savait que je serais sous protection et puis cela n'a aucun sens, il me relâche pour ensuite m'espionner, non, c'est peut-être les Volturi qui l'ont tué ?

-Non, c'est l'œuvre de l'Eventreur, assura Russell.

-Un détail m'échappe, comment…

Edward fut interrompu par le grésillement de la radio, Russell répondit à Sam qui lui annonçait que le corps allait être retiré par le légiste et ses assistants.

-Non, attends ! Intervint Edward. Je veux voir la scène avant qu'ils ne déplacent le corps. »

Edward se hâta de rejoindre sa chambre pour s'habiller rapidement et retrouver son collègue dans le hall. Ensemble, ils traversèrent la pelouse, puis, ils grimpèrent la pente qui se trouvait dans les bois, ils redescendirent sur le versant où coulait la rivière. Edward s'approcha du corps qui allait être recouvert. Il s'agenouilla et observa le cadavre après avoir enfilé des gants. Il repoussa les cheveux d'Helena, ses doigts effleurèrent l'ecchymose qui ornait sa joue, il l'avait frappé sûrement parce qu'elle s'était défendue. Il observa les alentours, l'arme de Maître Delgado se trouvait au bord de la rivière, elle avait dû la perdre lorsqu'ils s'étaient battus. Le jeune homme se redressa, vue la position de son corps, elle avait dû tomber de la pente qu'ils venaient de descendre, Russell avait donc raison, Helena avait surpris l'Eventreur en train de surveiller la villa. Le camp du FBI se trouvait à plusieurs mètres, qu'est-ce qui avait bien attiré Helena jusque-là ? Surtout en pleine nuit et alors qu'elle savait que le danger rôdait. Pourquoi prendre un tel risque ? L'Eventreur aussi s'était mis en danger en l'épiant depuis cette hauteur, pourquoi s'était-il mis ainsi à découvert ? Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

« -Helena n'est pas une simple victime, elle s'est sûrement défendue, murmura Russell en se postant à ses côtés.

-Espérons que l'on puisse trouver une trace ADN sous ses ongles ou des gouttes de sang, pria Edward. Maintenant, Russell, j'aimerais que tu me dises pourquoi tu es tellement sûr que c'est l'œuvre de l'Eventreur ?

-Viens, marchons.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré avant d'emboîter le pas à son mentor. Ils marchèrent plusieurs minutes en silence avant que Russell ne s'adosse contre un arbre.

-Tu ne te souviens de rien, n'est-ce pas ?

-De quoi me parles-tu ? S'énerva Edward. Je ne comprends pas.

-Nous avons été étonné que l'Eventreur te relâche aussi facilement, lui rappela Russell, il l'a fait uniquement parce que cela servait son plan.

-Son plan ? Quel plan ?

-Edward, regarde-moi et respire profondément, ordonna son mentor qui ne continua qu'une fois qu'il eut obéit. Quand tu étais enfant, tu as suivi les entraînements des Volturi, le Général t'a en quelque sorte conditionné pour que tu accomplisses un acte, d'après ce que m'a dit Carlisle, c'était un processus courant sur ses recrues. Hier soir, l'Eventreur a actionné ce conditionnement.

-Qu'ai… Qu'ai-je fait ? Balbutia Edward alors que son ami posait ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Tu n'as rien fait de mal, tout le monde va bien, lui rappela son mentor d'un ton rassurant.

-Russell !

-Le Général t'avait programmé pour que tu tues Carlisle, ce que tu as tenté de faire hier soir. Heureusement, grâce à son entraînement, ton père t'a vite maîtrisé. Respire, respire doucement, lui conseilla son mentor alors qu'il sentait sa tête tourner. L'Eventreur t'a téléphoné et à partir de cet instant tu n'avais qu'une obsession.

-Comment… Je… Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Ton père m'avait prévenu que ce serait sûrement le cas, lui confia Russell.

-Je n'en peux plus, soupira Edward, tout… Tout m'échappe et je ne le supporte plus. Il faut que je reprenne le contrôle de ma vie, Russell, il faut que je comprenne, que je me souvienne, sinon, ça va me rendre dingue.

-Je sais que rien n'est évident pour toi, Edward, mais tu ne dois pas lâcher prise maintenant, il faut que tu tiennes bon, pour ta famille, pour Stefan. Ecoute, asseyons-nous et faisons un point, rien que nous deux. D'accord ?

Edward n'avait aucune envie de se lancer sur ce terrain, il savait parfaitement où Russell voulait l'emmener et il n'avait aucune envie de se confier. Pourtant, il prit tout de même place sur la souche aux côtés de son mentor.

-De quoi veux-tu parler ? Murmura Edward en fermant les yeux.

-De l'Eventreur.

-Ecoute, souffla Edward, je pense que nous avons fait le tour de la situation, son profil est établi et nous….

-Son profil a changé, coupa Russell.

Edward grinça des dents, ses poings se serrèrent, il n'avait aucune envie d'aborder ce sujet-là.

-Disons, plutôt, que son profil s'est précisa, corrigea son mentor en lui faisant grâce de détourner le regard, il est plus attaché à toi que je ne le pensais.

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Questionna Edward d'une voix blanche.

-Pas ce que tu me caches depuis la mort de Laïla, non, ce qui m'amène à cette conclusion ce sont les évènements de cette nuit ainsi que ceux de ces derniers jours. L'Eventreur est venu à ton secours, ce qui démontre son attachement. Par ailleurs, il veut aussi partager son obsession, tu es la seule personne à qui il pense et il veut qu'il en soit de même pour toi.

-Chose qui n'arrivera jamais, assura Edward.

-Cela serait arrivé si tu avais tué Carlisle, plus rien n'aurait compté pour toi si ce n'est ta vengeance.

Edward ne le contredit pas. Il frémit à l'idée qu'il aurait pu blesser son père, il comprenait mieux maintenant la réaction de celui-ci ce matin. Le jeune homme se releva et fit quelques pas, des pièces s'assemblaient dans son esprit sous l'œil appréciateur de Russell.

-Les deux affaires sont liées, déclara-t-il soudain.

-Je le pense aussi. L'Eventreur n'aurait pas pu te « programmer » sans connaître le bon mot selon Carlisle. A quoi penses-tu ?

-Papa et les autres ont fait un organigramme de l'organisation telle qu'ils la connaissent. Franz les a surveillé de loin sur la demande de mon père, j'ai lu les dossiers les concernant, je les ai étudié, aucun d'entre eux ne correspond au profil de l'Eventreur.

-Quand as-tu eu le temps de faire cela ? Oublie ma question, je sais que tu as des capacités hors du commun.

-Et puis étant donné que papa s'est lancé à sa poursuite, je pense que si l'Eventreur appartenait au « gang » des Volturi, il s'en serait rendu compte.

-Exact, mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un a pu échapper à la surveillance de Franz.

-C'est effectivement une possibilité, convint Edward, cependant, je ne pense pas que les Volturi laissent l'un des leurs se mêler ainsi de leurs affaires.

-En effet, concéda Russell avant de reprendre après un long silence. Tu ne veux toujours pas te confier sur ce qui s'est passé le jour de la mort de Laïla ? Cela t'aiderait.

-Tu as lu le rapport, tout y est, assura Edward en se détournant.

-Tu sais que je ne suis pas dupe, chuchota son mentor qui changea néanmoins de sujet, quant aux souvenirs concernant ton enfance, peut-être une séance d'hypnose pourrait t'apporter des réponses ?

-Je ne sais pas… »

Edward n'aimait pas l'idée de se confier à un étranger et surtout de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur ce qu'il pourrait bien révéler. Russell l'observa sachant parfaitement ce qui le retenait d'accepter une séance d'hypnose. Les deux agents se perdirent dans leurs pensées avant de reprendre le chemin de la scène de crime où les scientifiques avaient terminé leur travail. Ils parlèrent rapidement avec le médecin légiste qui leur promit d'envoyer au plus tôt son rapport. Ils reprirent ensuite le chemin de la villa. Edward entra dans cette dernière et appela son père, mais personne ne lui répondit. Il s'empressa de monter à l'étage qui était aussi désert que le reste de la maison. Alors qu'il redescendait, angoissé, Russell rangeait son téléphone, son mentor s'empressa de lui apprendre que son père était parti à l'Hôpital où sa présence avait été requise d'urgence, Sam l'avait accompagné. Edward poussa un soupir de soulagement. Ils sortirent de la villa et il s'installa au volant de son Chevrolet Tahoe, Russell à ses côtés, ils prirent la direction de Seattle.

.

* * *

.

Bella sortit précipitamment de la douche avant de filer dans sa chambre d'adolescente pour s'habiller. Une fois vêtue, elle se coiffa, puis, elle rejoignit en courant la cuisine, malheureusement, elle s'emmêla les pieds et n'évita une chute qu'en réussissant à se raccrocher au dernier moment à la rambarde. Alors qu'elle reprenait plus prudemment sa descente, on sonna à la porte. Elle ouvrit et fit entrer son visiteur en l'invitant à la suivre dans la cuisine.

« -Tu veux un café ? Demanda-t-elle à Caitlin.

-Oui, merci, même si nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Interrogea Bella en remarquant les traits tirés de l'agent.

Cette dernière s'empressa de l'informer des derniers évènements, ainsi, l'Eventreur avait rôdé autour de la villa et il avait tué Helena. La jeune femme tressaillit quand elle lui apprit ce qui était arrivé à Edward et à Carlisle.

-Ils vont bien ?

-Oui, rassure-toi. Heureusement que Carlisle a su le maîtriser, soupira Caitlin alors qu'elles avalaient rapidement leur café. »

Une fois ce dernier terminé, Bella déposa les tasses dans l'évier avant de suivre l'agent fédéral à l'extérieur. Elles montèrent dans sa voiture et prirent la direction de Seattle. Tout en conduisant, Caitlin lui fit un résumé de la situation. Helena n'était pas une personne facile à abattre et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'elle avait réussi à blesser cette ordure ! Alors que l'agent fédéral allait s'engager sur la voie rapide, Bella la stoppa. Une montée d'adrénaline courut dans tout son être lorsqu'elle vit la voiture de police encastrée dans un arbre. Comprenant son angoisse, Caitlin s'empressa de faire demi-tour pour se garer près de la dépanneuse qui était en train de remorquer le véhicule.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? S'empressa-t-elle de demander à l'adjoint de son père.

-Bella ! S'écria celui-ci. J'essayais justement de te joindre. On ignore comment, mais ton père a quitté la route, l'ambulance vient de l'emmener à l'Hôpital de Forks.

-Il allait bien ? Questionna la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

-Suffisamment bien pour nous crier dessus car nous ne dégagions pas assez vite à son goût la voiture.

-Le Chef Swan a-t-il dit comment l'accident était arrivé ? Interrogea Caitlin.

-Une voiture lui a coupé la route, il nous a fait une description et j'ai lancé un avis de recherche.

-Faites-moi parvenir votre rapport au Commissariat de Seattle, demanda l'agent Beckett. Viens, Bella, allons à l'Hôpital.

La jeune femme opina du chef, elle remonta dans la voiture et Caitlin démarra aussitôt en direction de l'Hôpital. Elles arrivèrent rapidement à celui-ci et pendant que l'agent garait le véhicule, elle se précipita aux urgences. Bella se figea quand elle vit le chaos qui régnait dans ces dernières. Elle tenta d'héler une aide-soignante ou une infirmière, mais tout le monde semblait être trop débordé pour s'occuper d'elle. Alors qu'elle allait se mettre à hurler pour avoir l'attention de quelqu'un, une silhouette en blouse blanche et aux cheveux blonds attira son regard.

-Carlisle ?

-Bella ! S'écria le médecin tout en signant des papiers. Transférez ce patient au bloc 2 et dites à l'ortho de garde de me rejoindre, je m'occuperai de l'hémorragie pendant qu'il réduira sa fracture de la jambe.

La jeune femme attendit patiemment que le médecin ait donné ses ordres et signé tous les papiers nécessaires pour l'interrompre à nouveau.

-Pardon, Carlisle, mais Charlie a eu un accident…

-Il va bien, la rassura aussitôt le médecin, il est en train de passer une radio de contrôle, mais les premiers résultats sont rassurants. Maintenant, excuse-moi, mais une voiture a pris la voie rapide à contre-sens et nous avons plein de blessés qui nous arrivent. Monica ! Appela Carlisle. Monica, voici la fille du Chef Swan, pouvez-vous l'accompagner jusqu'à la salle d'attente de la radiologie ?

-Bien sûr, Docteur Cullen, suivez-moi Mademoiselle Swan.

-Merci, Carlisle. »

Le médecin lui sourit, elle le remercia une nouvelle fois avant de suivre Monica. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut Sam qui discutait avec Caitlin, l'agent Beckett la rejoignit pendant que l'agent Cartland sortait des urgences, son téléphone à la main sûrement pour joindre Edward et le tenir informé des derniers évènements. Bella remercia l'aide-soignante qui les avait accompagné avant de commencer à faire les cents pas dans la salle d'attente. Caitlin était en train de la rassurer quand elle sentit son portable vibrer dans sa poche.

_Sam vient de m'avertir, j'espère que ton père va bien, veux-tu que je vienne ? _

Bella sentit son stress décroître en lisant le message que venait de lui envoyer Edward. Elle était en train de lui répondre que tout irait bien quand Charlie sortit du service de radiologie. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre pour le serrer dans ses bras. Ce dernier mit fin à ses inquiétudes en lui assurant que tout allait bien, ce que confirma le médecin qui vint les rejoindre, cependant, ce dernier intima le repos au moins pour la journée à son père. Caitlin se proposa alors pour le reconduire, Bella la remercia et ils prirent le chemin de la sortie.

« -Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Bella alors qu'ils se trouvaient sur le trottoir devant les urgences.

-Je ne sais pas trop, soupira Charlie.

-Votre adjoint nous a dit qu'une voiture vous a coupé la route, rappela l'agent Sam Cartland en les rejoignant.

-C'est exact, une berline bordeaux, une Mustang, je n'ai pas pu relever les plaques, leur apprit le Chef Swan.

-Il s'agit de la même voiture qui est responsable du carambolage sur la voie rapide, confirma Sam, je n'aime pas ça. Y'a-t-il un endroit où vous seriez en sécurité ?

-Vous ne croyez pas que vous vous inquiétez un peu rapidement ? Lança Charlie. Il s'agit de quelqu'un d'ivre ou de drogué…

-Une personne ivre ou droguée ne réussit pas à remonter en sens inverse une voie rapide sans être accidentée, tout ceci était voulu, conclut Sam, je vais prévenir Edward, puis, nous vous conduirons en lieu sûr. Savez-vous où aller ?

-A la réserve Quileute, murmura son père perdu dans ses pensées.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourquoi s'en prendraient-ils à nous ? S'inquiéta Bella.

-Ce n'est un secret pour personne que les Swan et les Cullen s'entendent bien, lui rappela Caitlin. Vous êtes, malheureusement, des cibles potentielles.

-Bien, allons-y. »

Bella agrippa le bras de son père avant de l'entraîner vers la voiture de Caitlin. Ils montèrent dans celle-ci avec les deux agents fédéraux. Ils passèrent rapidement à leur maison pour prendre quelques affaires pour Charlie avant de rejoindre la réserve Quileute où Billy Black se fit un plaisir d'accueillir son meilleur ami. Comme elle s'y attendait, Charlie lui demanda de rester, mais elle refusa. Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner l'enquête maintenant ! Alors qu'elle remontait en voiture, un léger silence régnait dans l'habitacle. La Mustang bordeaux n'avait pas été retrouvée. Bella, tout comme les agents, se demandait qui pouvait être derrière cela, les Volturi ? L'Eventreur ? Lequel ? Et surtout dans quel but ?

.

* * *

.

Edward raccrocha avec Sam, il rassura ensuite son mentor qui s'inquiétait de la santé du Chef Swan. Le superviseur posa ses mains sur la table, s'appuyant sur cette dernière pour observer d'un œil las l'organigramme qui s'étendait sur le tableau. Il soupira avant de se frotter les yeux. Edward ruminait, ils n'avançaient pas. Il s'approcha d'un petit meuble pour remplir remplir trois tasses de café quand un agent lui apporta un rapport concernant la Mustang qui avait provoqué tous ces dommages à Forks. Le jeune homme écouta d'une oreille distraite les propos de son agent et les commentaires de Franz qui était venu apporter les derniers dossiers qu'il possédait sur les Volturi. Quel était le but de ce rodéo sur les routes ? C'était stupide et dangereux, même un conducteur expérimenté n'était pas certain de sortir en vie d'un tel périple. Alors, pourquoi ? Qu'avaient-ils à y gagner ?

« -Merde ! S'écria soudain Edward.

Le jeune homme prit les clefs du Chevrolet et se précipita à l'extérieur, bousculant quiconque se trouvant sur son passage.

-Edward ! Appela Russell. Edward !

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il sauta les dernières marches de l'escalier et grimpa dans son véhicule. Il allait démarrer quand deux portières s'ouvrirent, Russell et Franz refermèrent leurs portes alors qu'il s'engageait dans la circulation.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Cria Franz en s'agrippant à sa ceinture qu'il essayait d'attacher.

Le jeune homme jura tout en dépassant dangereusement deux voitures sur un croisement.

-Mets les sirènes ! Hurla à son tour Russell qui se tenait fermement au tableau de bord.

Edward actionna les sirènes ainsi que le gyrophare. Les voitures ne s'écartant pas suffisamment vite à son goût, il écrasa son poing sur le klaxon pour pouvoir encore accélérer. Quand enfin la voie fut libre, il accéléra, le compteur atteignit rapidement les 150 km/h, tout en gardant un œil sur la route, il attrapa son téléphone pour joindre Sam, il était, normalement, plus proche de Forks que lui !

-Tu essaies de nous tuer ! Lui reprocha Russell alors qu'il venait d'éviter de justesse une voiture.

-Peut-on savoir où nous allons ? Questionna Franz dont le reflet dans le rétroviseur lui parut étrangement pâle.

-Pourquoi faire ce remue-ménage sur les routes de Forks ? Interrogea Edward en jurant dans son téléphone lorsqu'il tomba sur la messagerie de Sam. Merde !

-Explique-toi ! Le somma son mentor en se crispant alors qu'il s'engageait rapidement sur les petites routes de Forks. Ralentis !

-Putain ! Mais quel con !

-Je te demande pardon ? S'offusqua Russell.

-Nous ne sommes que des crétins ! Quelles sont les conséquences de cet accident ?... Réfléchissez ! … Toujours pas ? Les urgences de Forks doivent être submergées au point d'appeler des médecins en renfort.

-Merde ! S'écrièrent en même temps ses deux passagers.

Edward retint un petit cri de joie quand il vit enfin l'immense bâtiment blanc. Il abandonna le véhicule, portière ouverte, moteur tournant, quand il se trouva devant le hall des urgences où il se précipita. Le jeune homme se figea quand il vit la foule qui s'y trouvait, comment repérer les patients d'éventuels hommes de main des Volturi ? Il s'approcha du comptoir derrière lequel une femme en blouse blanche semblait coordonner les soins, il crut vaguement reconnaître la Directrice de l'Hôpital. Le jeune homme sortit son badge avant de le lui coller sous le nez.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Lança-t-elle peu impressionnée. Faites vite nous sommes débordés.

-Je cherche le Docteur Cullen.

-Il travaille.

-Où est-il ? J'ai besoin de lui parler, c'est urgent !

-Il est en train d'opérer, vous devrez attendre.

-Quel bloc ?

-Votre plaque ne vous autorise pas tout, agent… ?

-Agent Cullen. Je suis le fils de Carlisle, il faut absolument que je lui parle ! C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

La Directrice de l'Hôpital l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant d'arrêter de consulter ses fiches, elle fouilla le hall du regard et apostropha une jeune femme.

-Monica !

-Oui, Madame ?

-Le Docteur Cullen est-il toujours en salle opératoire ?

-Oui, il voulait surveiller les constantes post-opératoires de son patient avant de le transférer aux soins intensifs.

-Quel bloc ?

-La salle 2, la renseigna l'aide-soignante.

-Pouvez-vous y accompagner l'agent Cullen ? Il doit voir son père.

L'aide-soignante acquiesça. Il remercia la Directrice avant d'emboîter le pas à la jeune femme, il croisa les regards de Russell et de Franz qui lui firent signe qu'ils inspectaient les environs. Edward rejoignit le vestiaire où la dénommée Monica lui fit enfiler une blouse, une charlotte et des chaussons. Il pénétra dans le bloc et se figea. Etait-ce la procédure de laisser le patient seul sur la table ? Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il aperçut des chaussures blanches et un pyjama de bloc rose pâle. Il contourna la table où était allongé le patient pour découvrir une infirmière inconsciente. Le jeune homme jura avant de sortir précipitamment du bloc.

-On a besoin d'aide ici ! Cria-t-il à l'intention de deux médecins.

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? S'écrièrent-ils en voyant la scène.

-Avez-vous vu le Docteur Cullen ? »

Face à leurs regards perdus, Edward partit en courant, son téléphone à la main, il contacta Russell pour l'informer de la disparition de son père. Ce dernier tenta de l'apaiser, les ravisseurs ne devaient pas être loin. Edward sortit sur le parking de l'Hôpital, mais aucun véhicule ne lui parut suspect et il ne pouvait décemment pas tous les arrêter un par un ! Soudain, il lui sembla apercevoir un éclat bordeaux au détour de la rue. Edward s'élança, il était trop éloigné de sa voiture pour la récupérer. Il informa Russell avant de raccrocher pour courir aussi vite que possible. Il traversa rapidement une rue, sans prendre de précaution, s'attirant une cacophonie de coups de klaxon. Le jeune homme sursauta quand il entendit son prénom, il courut alors vers sa voiture où son mentor avait pris le volant. Il grogna, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps de changer de place. Il lui indiqua le chemin qu'avait pris la Mustang. Un soulagement sans fin l'envahit quand, au bout de quelques miles, Russell réussit à dépasser le véhicule, son agent braqua le volant, coupant la route à l'autre voiture qui fut obligée de s'arrêter. Arme à la main, il descendit, hurlant au chauffeur de couper le moteur et à tous les occupants de sortir mains en l'air ce qu'ils firent sans attendre. Edward jura avant de donner un coup de pied dans le pare-choc de la Mustang.

.

* * *

.

Il n'aimait pas ça, non, il n'appréciait pas du tout la tournure que prenaient les évènements. De quel droit interféraient-ils dans son plan ? Ce n'était pas eux qui devaient tuer le Docteur Cullen, mais Edward ! Edward devait le tuer pour qu'il n'ait plus qu'une obsession : lui ! Mais là, pour le moment, son cher et tendre n'avait qu'un but, retrouver son père et cela ne lui convenait pas ! Les pensées d'Edward ne devaient être tournées que vers lui et pour que son souhait se réalise, il allait devoir une nouvelle fois intervenir. Tout en poussant un soupir de lassitude, il récupéra ses armes. Aro contrecarrait de plus en plus ses plans, il allait devoir prendre des décisions radicales le concernant, lui et sa stupide organisation…

.

* * *

.

Doucement, des doigts caressèrent avec une tendresse qu'il trouva déconcertante sa joue. Il voulut échapper à ces doigts, mais il était fermement attaché sur une table. Il serra les dents pendant que l'autre continuait de l'observer en silence. Il fit son possible pour conserver son calme, ses yeux balayèrent la salle à la recherche d'autres personnes, mais ils étaient seuls. Un raclement métallique sur le sol lui fit tourner la tête, il venait de s'asseoir sur un tabouret à ses côtés. Ses yeux aussi bleus que les siens plongèrent dans ses pupilles. Son regard était étrange chargé de noirceur et d'une autre chose qu'il ne parvenait pas à nommer, il ne détourna pas le regard, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il avait décidé de ne plus avoir peur de lui !

« -Ainsi, nous nous retrouvons après toutes ces années, mon fils, soupira le Général dont le regard brilla étrangement.

-Je ne suis plus ton fils depuis longtemps, grogna Carlisle en tirant sur ses liens.

-Allons, ne dits pas cela, tu me peines.

Carlisle ne put retenir un reniflement de dédain, comment osait-il prétendre être un père pour lui après tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

-Comment oses-tu ? Te rends-tu seulement compte de ce que tu as fait ? Du sang qui macule tes mains ? Tu m'as pris ma vie et celle de tellement d'autres, comment pourrais-je ressentir autre chose que de la haine pour toi ?

-Dis-moi, Carlisle, ton fils te tient-il le même discours ? Enfin, je devrais dire ton neveu, sait-il quel sang macule tes mains ?

-Edward sait tout.

-S'il t'a pardonné, peut-être pourrais-tu prendre exemple sur lui ?

-Contrairement à toi, ceux que j'ai tué ne sont pas innocents.

-Tu as tout de même tué ton frère, le père de celui que tu appelles aujourd'hui ton fils.

-Ethan a tué la mère d'Edward, tu t'en rappelles ?

-Cette chienne nous a trahi, elle voulait nous dérober Edward, elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait !

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Elisabeth était quelqu'un de bien ! Tout ce qu'elle a fait s'est protéger son enfant, tout comme ma mère avant elle. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui l'a exécuté ?

-A contrecœur, crois-moi, j'aimais Sulpicia. Elle a été la seule femme qui ait compté dans ma vie.

-Et tu l'as tué sans l'ombre d'une hésitation !

-Elle m'avait trahi en t'emmenant loin de moi !

-Elle m'a sauvé la vie, elle a vu la folie qui s'était emparée de toi !

-Tu ne comprends toujours pas que je fais cela pour assurer la sécurité de personnes innocentes ?

-Tu ne me feras pas gober cela, je sais parfaitement que tu fais cela pour assouvir ta soif de puissance.

-Carlisle, soupira Aro en caressant sa joue, tu as été le plus prometteur de mes élèves, mon fils préféré.

-Tout le monde sait qu'Ethan…

-Ethan ne possédait pas ton intelligence, ton sang-froid, la seule chose que ton frère ait réussi, c'est Edward. Depuis que je connais son identité, j'ai fait des recherches le concernant, il est très prometteur.

-Je t'interdis de le toucher !

-Je me demande si mon arrière-petit-fils est aussi prometteur qu'Edward ? Tu savais qu'à l'âge de Stefan, Edward était capable de remonter une arme les yeux bandés et de toucher une cible en plein cœur à 50 mètres.

-Laisse-les tranquille ! Ne t'approche pas d'eux !

-Et comment vas-tu m'en empêcher ? Susurra Aro à son oreille, un sourire malveillant dessiné sur ses lèvres.

Carlisle tira une nouvelle fois sur ses liens qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Un grognement de rage lui échappa.

-Bien, maintenant, nous allons demander à ce cher Edward de nous rejoindre, après tout, que ne ferait-il pas pour sauver son cher papa ?

Aro déposa un baiser sur son front avant de se lever, il le regarda se diriger vers la porte alors qu'un sentiment d'impuissance l'envahissait.

-Attends ! Cria-t-il alors qu'Aro allait sortir.

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon fils ?

-L'Eventreur, sais-tu qui il est ?

-L'Eventreur ?

-Ne fais pas l'innocent ou le surpris, tu sais qui il est, c'est lui qui a aidé Edward à s'échapper ! Je suis sûr que tu as fait des recherches quant à son identité !

-C'est vrai… »

Sur ces mots, Aro sortit. Ce salaud savait parfaitement qui était l'Eventreur ! Carlisle en était sûr. Qu'avait-il derrière la tête ? Il avait remarqué l'éclat de satisfaction dans les prunelles de son géniteur, il préparait quelque chose, il en était certain. Allait-il confronter l'Eventreur et son fils ? Cette idée le fit frémir d'autant plus quand il réalisa que cela correspondrait parfaitement aux idées tordues de son père. Il devait sortir d'ici ! Il devait protéger Edward. Le médecin tira à nouveau sur ses liens, ces derniers mordaient sa chair, mais il s'en moquait tout comme du sang qui commençait à perler sur ses entraves. Alors qu'il réussissait enfin à avoir un peu de jeu au niveau de sa main gauche, il se figea en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. Il tressaillit quand il vit s'approcher son oncle, Caïus. Son souffle se bloqua dans son torse, il n'aimait pas se retrouver attacher sur une table avec ce sadique libre à ses côtés qui n'allait pas se gêner pour s'amuser avec lui ! Carlisle serra les dents quand Caïus enfonça une aiguille dans le creux de son coude. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur les effets du produit qui coulait maintenant dans ses veines, il fut étourdi par le violent coup de poing qui heurta son visage. Le rire dément de son oncle résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il recevait un nouveau coup.

.

* * *

.

Aro sortit de la salle, un sourire satisfait dessiné sur son visage. Il avait enfin récupéré Carlisle et, bientôt, Edward et Stefan les rejoindraient. Oui, l'avenir s'annonçait radieux. Il entra dans son bureau tout en faisant signe à Félix de rejoindre Carlisle, il ne tenait pas à laisser son fils seul, surtout pas avec Caïus dans les murs… Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son fauteuil, il fut surpris de voir que celui-ci était occupé. Aro allait appeler ses gardes du corps, quand l'occupant de son fauteuil fit pivoter ce dernier. Un soupir agacé franchit le seuil de ses lèvres et il se dirigea rapidement vers le bar pour se servir un whisky.

« -Puis-je en avoir un ? Demanda l'indésirable.

-Ote ce stupide masque et j'envisagerai peut-être de te servir ! Lâcha Aro d'une voix sèche.

Le jeune homme poussa à son tour un soupir agacé, mais il obéit pourtant ce qui le rassura, il avait toujours de l'ascendant sur lui.

-Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? Questionna le Général en lui tendant un verre. Je croyais que tu voulais voler de tes propres ailes ?

-Et je suis sûr que tu as apprécié, ricana son visiteur, personne, ni la police, ni le FBI, n'a réussi à m'arrêter ou à deviner quoi que ce soit sur mon identité.

-En effet, j'ai été impressionné par ton travail, cependant, je me dois de te faire remarquer que tu te trompes quand tu affirmes ne pas faire d'erreur, tu en as fait une.

-Puis-je savoir laquelle ?

-Lorsque tu as enlevé la famille de l'agent Cullen, quand tu as tenu ce dernier entre tes mains, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir éliminé ? Après tout, il semble être la personne la plus à même de ne mettre en échec.

-Cela me regarde, grogna l'Eventreur.

-Cela me regarde aussi car en te mettant en danger, tu me mets en danger ! Je veux donc que tu mettes un terme à cette obsession que tu as pour l'agent Cullen. Laisse-le tranquille et continue de trucider des gens à travers le pays !

-Non.

-Je te demande pardon ? Tu oses contester mon ordre ?

-Ton ordre ? Ricana son visiteur en se levant. Tu plaisantes ? Jamais, je ne t'ai obéi, crois-tu vraiment que je vais commencer aujourd'hui à le faire ?

-Je suis désolé, souffla Aro, mais je ne peux te laisser poursuivre sur cette voie.

Tout en parlant, il ouvrit discrètement le tiroir de sa commode pour en sortir un revolver qu'il arma le plus silencieusement possible.

-Moi aussi, je suis désolé.

Le Général sursauta en entendant la voix de son visiteur aussi près de lui. Il se retourna vivement, arme à la main, mais se retrouva prisonnier dans l'étreinte mortelle de l'homme qui venait d'enfoncer une lame dans son ventre. Tout en le gardant dans son étreinte, il l'allongea doucement sur la moquette de son bureau avant de retirer la lame ce qui lui arracha un cri que son visiteur étouffa en posant sa main sur sa bouche.

-Chut, n'ai crainte, tu ne vas pas trop souffrir… Il est à moi, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne peux pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre, même si c'est toi, lui faire du mal.

-Tu… Tu es fou… Edward est… est…

-Je sais et cela le rend encore plus précieux à mes yeux. S'il-te-plaît, Aro, dis-moi où est Carlisle Cullen et je pourrais accepter de sauver ta misérable vie?

-Laisse-les…

-Tu as 5 secondes, décide-toi.

-J'aurais… J'aurais dû… t'empêcher de nuire… Elisabeth avait raison… Tu vas finir par le tuer…

-Peut-être, mais lui seul peut me faire toucher le Paradis, m'apaiser, m'aimer… Imagine que je puisse ressentir cela en continue, l'avoir tous les jours à mes côtés… Mais pour cela, je dois délivrer le Docteur Cullen, vois-tu, si Edward le tue par ma faute, je deviendrais enfin la personne la plus importante de sa vie, son obsession.

-Ne fais pas ça…

-Tes 5 secondes sont largement écoulées, que décides-tu ? »

Aro sentait la vie quitter lentement son corps. La mort approchait, il le savait et tout aussi puissant qu'il soit, il se retrouvait démuni face à elle. Il avait peur, il était terrifié, il ne voulait pas mourir, il avait encore tant de chose à faire. Aussi, il supplia pour qu'on épargne sa vie. Un rictus de joie se dessina sur les traits de l'Eventreur qui fit rapidement un garrot. Son agresseur allait quitter son bureau quand le téléphone sonna. La joie qui se dessina sur le visage de l'homme le fit frissonner, avec qui discutait-il ? Pourquoi donnait-il l'adresse de leur cachette ? Un frisson parcourut son échine quand il le vit quitter son bureau pour rejoindre la salle où il lui avait indiqué trouver Carlisle.

.

* * *

.

Edward sortit précipitamment du poste de police de Forks où il venait d'interroger les jeunes gens qui avaient trouvé la Mustang abandonnée sur un chemin de terre. Les clefs étant sur le contact et le réservoir étant à moitié plein, ils avaient décidé d'en profiter pour faire une virée à Seattle. Bien entendu, ils n'avaient rien vu et le temps que la scientifique face les relevés sur le véhicule, les Volturi avaient amplement le temps de disparaître avec son père ! Aussi, il se dirigea hors du poste de Police en faisant signe à Franz de le suivre. Il l'entraînait dans un coin à l'abri des regards quand ils furent stoppés dans leur élan.

« -Edward ! L'appela Bella. Je viens d'apprendre. Tu tiens le coup ?

-Oui.

-Que puis-je faire ?

-Russell est à l'intérieur, tu pourrais l'aider ? J'ai besoin de prendre un peu l'air.

-D'accord, accepta Bella, je suis sûre qu'on va le retrouver.

-Elle a raison, j'ai déjà contacté la police de Seattle, des hélicoptères vont survoler la région et des barrages sont mis en place, lui apprit Caitlin, Sam est sur place.

-Parfait. Je vous rejoints dans 5 minutes.

Les deux femmes hochèrent la tête avant d'entrer dans le poste de Police. Il attrapa Franz par l'avant-bras pour l'entraîner vers un coin tranquille du parking.

-Ton père va m'étriper.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? Je ne vous ai encore rien demandé.

-Tu es comme Carlisle, soupira Monsieur Scheler, j'imagine que tu veux faire ton possible pour sauver ton père, quitte à échanger vos places ?

-Vous savez comment je peux contacter le Général ?

-Directement, non, mais je pense connaître l'un de ses fournisseurs d'armes à quelques kilomètres de Seattle, il aura sûrement son numéro de téléphone.

-Allons-y. »

Edward allait se diriger vers sa voiture, mais Franz l'en empêcha. Ce dernier l'entraîna vers une rue derrière le Commissariat qu'ils longèrent. Sous ses yeux étonnés, l'ami de son père essaya d'ouvrir une voiture, il y parvint en quelques secondes. Alors qu'il s'installait avec quelques réticences sur le siège passager, Franz démarra la voiture. Edward attacha sa ceinture et obéit à Franz qui lui demanda de démonter son téléphone portable pour être sûr que personne ne les repère, il comprit alors pourquoi Monsieur Scheler avait volé un véhicule, personne ne pourrait venir contrecarrer ses plans. Ils atteignirent rapidement une petite ville qui se trouvait en réalité non loin de Portland. Alors qu'il s'attendait à aller dans un quartier malfamé, il fut surpris de se retrouver dans une banlieue chic. Ils se garèrent face à une maison bourgeoise devant laquelle deux petites filles jouaient avec un chien. Au moment où Franz allait interpeller les enfants, un homme sortit sur le perron de la demeure. Il ordonna aux fillettes de rentrer avant de leur faire signe d'approcher. Sans échanger un mot, ils gagnèrent l'arrière de la maison. L'homme s'installa sur une balancelle tout en leur désignant les chaises du salon de jardin.

« -Que puis-je faire pour vous Messieurs ?

-Nous voudrions que vous nous mettiez en relation avec l'une de vos connaissances, annonça Franz.

-J'ai beaucoup de connaissances, Monsieur Scheler, soyez un peu plus précis, je vous prie.

Edward resta stoïque, après tout, vue les ressources de Franz, il ne devait pas être étonné que les deux hommes se connaissent.

-Je veux que vous me mettiez en relation avec Monsieur Volturi.

-Volturi ? Je connais ce Monsieur de renom, mais c'est tout.

-Allons, vous et moi savons parfaitement que ce sont vos hommes que le FBI a arrêté lors d'une transaction concernant de vieux missiles russes. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir bien protégé vos arrières, sinon, nous serions venus vous voir en prison.

-Monsieur Volturi n'est pas un homme que l'on dérange pour une broutille.

-Je vous assure qu'il sera ravi de mon appel, dit Edward qui parlait pour la première fois attirant ainsi sur lui l'attention de l'homme.

-Permettez-moi de douter que l'appel d'un fédéral lui fasse plaisir, railla le revendeur.

-Je pense au contraire qu'il sera heureux d'avoir son petit-fils au téléphone.

Edward vit l'homme déglutir péniblement, était-il au courant de l'histoire ? Il se posa d'autant plus la question quand le revendeur attrapa aussitôt son téléphone et composa un numéro avant de le lui tendre. L'homme s'éloigna et d'un geste nerveux alluma une cigarette. Il attendit la sonnerie résonner, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, avant qu'une voix relativement jeune ne décroche.

-Oui ? Dit l'homme à l'autre bout du fil.

-Pourrais-je parler à Aro Volturi ? Demanda-t-il.

-Il est occupé, ricana étrangement l'homme, mais votre charmante voix, me semble familière, nous connaissons-nous ?

-Je l'ignore, murmura Edward agacé par le ton mielleux de son interlocuteur. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

-Vous d'abord.

-Edward Cullen.

-J'imagine que vous voulez retrouver votre cher papa, ricana l'homme. 195 Church Ways. »

L'homme raccrocha sans donner plus de précision. Edward rendit le téléphone au revendeur d'armes non sans avoir relevé le numéro. Ils rejoignirent rapidement la voiture et il donna l'adresse à Franz qui s'empressa d'en prendre le chemin. Pendant que Monsieur Scheler conduisait, Edward s'interrogeait, quelque chose le dérangeait dans l'intonation de la personne qui lui avait répondu. Il ne put s'empêcher de sortir son arme et de la vérifier, étrangement, ce geste le rassura. Franz se gara à quelques mètres de la demeure qui devait abriter le Général et ses hommes. Ils sortirent et contournèrent prudemment la maison pour y chercher une entrée. Ils trouvèrent une fenêtre donnant sur une cave qui était mal fermée, ils pénétrèrent dans la demeure.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle recracha le sang qui avait envahi sa bouche suite au dernier coup que venait de lui asséner Caïus. Les coups ne l'aidaient pas à garder un esprit clair. La drogue que lui avait injecté son oncle faisait tourner sa tête, le rendait nauséeux et fébrile. Il avait du mal à distinguer ce qui était ou non réel. Il lui avait semblé que quelqu'un était entré, Félix peut-être, mais suite à un ordre de son oncle, il était reparti.

Soudain, il reçut une giclée de sang en plein visage. Il put voir les traits de Caïus se déformer d'une manière assez étrange, la drogue lui faisait perdre l'esprit. Le blond disparut de son champ de vision. Carlisle entendit vaguement une voix lui parler avec douceur, des doigts se posèrent sur ses liens dont la pression ne tarda pas à disparaître. Une poigne ferme l'obligea à se redresser ce qui lui donna aussitôt envie de vomir. Il réprima un haut le cœur et suivit tant bien que mal la personne qui le soutenait et l'entraînait à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ses doigts agrippèrent tout à coup l'embrassure de la porte à laquelle il se retint aussi puissamment qu'il le pouvait. Ses yeux scrutèrent son sauveur cherchant à voir son visage qui ne cessait de se déformer, l'empêchant de reconnaître la personne. Carlisle inspira profondément et ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il dévisageait son sauveur dont les lèvres ne cessaient de bouger.

« -Il faut partir. Allez, viens, papa !

-Edward ? Balbutia Carlisle perdu.

-Il faut se dépêcher !

Carlisle prit appui sur son fils et se laissa guider à travers le dédale de couloirs. Le médecin entendait des coups de feu, son fils répliquait-il ? Il n'en savait rien tant il était concentré sur ses pas pour éviter de s'écrouler. Edward le plaqua soudain contre un mur. Les coups de feu retentirent bien plus près de lui, il comprit que son fils visait leurs ennemis. Edward repassa un bras autour de sa taille et lui ordonna d'avancer. Il lui obéit jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne le portent plus, il tomba lourdement sur le sol.

-Debout ! Cria Edward d'un ton furieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

-Je peux pas…

-Allez, un petit effort ou je vais être obligé de te laisser ici !

-Je… Je ne suis pas bien, murmura-t-il, tout tourne… Laisse-moi… Laisse-moi une minute…

- On n'a pas le temps ! Lève-toi ou je t'abandonne ici !

Carlisle serra les dents et saisit la main que lui tendait son fils, ce dernier le remit debout et le força à avancer. Il mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure tout en espérant que la douleur l'aiderait à retrouver ses esprits. Une nouvelle fois, ils s'arrêtèrent pour éviter un groupe de personne. Carlisle en profita pour reprendre son souffle, il se laissa glisser le long du mur. Il passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer la transpiration qui coulait sur celui-ci. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il vit énormément de sang sur la paume de sa main. D'où venait-il ? Il se rappela alors qu'il avait eu l'impression de recevoir en plein visage le sang qui giclait de la coupure à la gorge de Caïus. Edward avait tué sans hésitation Caïus, il l'avait égorgé… Cela ne ressemblait pas à son fils !

-Allez, debout ! Je ne vais pas t'attendre !

Non, cela ne ressemblait pas à son fils, jamais il ne l'abandonnerait ! Carlisle pesta contre sa vision qui lui jouait des tours. Il fronça les sourcils, espérant ainsi que celle-ci serait moins trouble. Il regarda la main tendue vers lui, mais il hésita à la saisir. Ses mains cherchaient frénétiquement une quelconque arme qui pourrait être à sa portée sur le sol pendant que ses yeux fixaient avec insistance le visage de celui qu'il pensait être son fils. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il aperçut les prunelles obscures de son « sauveur ». Ethan… Non, ce n'était pas possible ! Il avait tué son frère ! La drogue le faisait délirer, cependant, la peur étreignait son être et il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer.

-Va… Va-t'en sans moi… Je… Je n'ai plus de force… »

Les prunelles émeraude ou noire, il ne savait plus, le dévisagèrent intensément. Il entendit un soupir et la seconde suivante, l'homme qui s'était fait passer pour son fils disparut de sa vue. Carlisle eut confirmation de ses doutes, ce n'était pas Edward, il ne l'aurait pas laissé… Il se redressa tant bien que mal quand il vit l'homme revenir. Etait-ce finalement Edward ? Sa tête tournait, mais il réussit à voir l'éclat qui se dirigeait vers son ventre. Le médecin eut à peine le temps de s'écarter qu'il sentit la lame du poignard mordre sa chair. Carlisle tituba jusqu'à une chaise, ses mains se posèrent sur le dossier de celle-ci, il inspira profondément, écoutant les pas qui s'approchaient de lui. Au bon moment, il agrippa fermement la chaise et se retourna violemment, abattant la chaise contre le corps de son assaillant. Carlisle fit son possible pour fuir alors que son agresseur tombait lourdement sur le sol. Tout en s'appuyant contre le mur, il longea ce dernier jusqu'à trouver une porte. Cette dernière n'étant pas close, il entra et referma derrière lui. Des coups ne tardèrent pas à retentir contre le battant en bois, le faisant trembler avant de soudain cesser. Carlisle se laissa glisser sur le sol, il était à bout de force. Cependant, il se força à observer la pièce, peut-être trouverait-il un téléphone et pourrait-il appeler les secours ? Alors qu'il se traînait vers le bureau, sa main se posa sur un liquide tiède et poisseux. Il tourna la tête en entendant un râle.

« -Carlisle…

Le médecin se redressa sur ses genoux pour observer le corps qui se tenait à ses côtés, même sans ses diplômes de médecine, il savait qu'Aro n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Son regard vogua du téléphone trônant sur le bureau à l'homme agonisant. Tout en marmonnant contre sa propre stupidité, il s'agenouilla près de son géniteur. Il prit son poignet entre ses doigts, cherchant son pouls, faible et irrégulier. Carlisle ôta sa blouse qu'il roula en boule pour l'appuyer contre la blessure et consolider le garrot déjà en place.

-Mon… Mon fils…

-Dans ton état, il vaudrait mieux que tu te taises pour conserver tes forces, conseilla le médecin.

-Carl… Mon fils, je…

-La ferme ! Grogna Carlisle. Ne me fais pas regretter d'essayer de te sauver ! Je…

Le médecin se tut quand il entendit à nouveau des coups portés contre la porte. La crainte étreignit son être quand il entendit le bois craquer, la porte n'allait pas tarder à céder. Carlisle chercha du regard quelque chose pour se protéger. Il sentit soudain la main de son géniteur se poser sur la sienne, quelque chose de froid et de lourd vint toucher sa paume. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'Aro venait de lui donner un revolver. Il venait d'armer ce dernier quand la porte s'ouvrit. Carlisle pointa aussitôt son arme sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

-Papa ! C'est moi, pose ce revolver, s'il-te-plaît.

Carlisle inspira profondément. Il ne se fiait plus à ce que ses yeux voyaient, la drogue agissait toujours.

-Papa, je t'en prie, il faut qu'on parte. Laisse-moi approcher.

Son doigt trembla, hésita, frôlant la détente. Il devait tirer, ce n'était pas son fils ! Pourtant, cet homme ne lui paraissait pas menaçant, il avait même abaissé son arme pour s'approcher de lui, cependant, c'était peut-être une ruse ?

-Papa, c'est moi, Edward.

Carlisle ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ses yeux, il le savait, néanmoins, il pouvait se fier à ses autres sens, non ?

-Parle-moi, articula-t-il d'une voix trop faible à son goût.

-C'est moi, papa.

-Parle-moi de nous.

-Que dire ? Te souviens-tu du vélo que tu m'as offert ? J'avais 10 ans. C'était la première fois que j'en faisais, confia Edward d'une voix douce et où on percevait son émotion, c'était une après-midi, dans un parc, Elisabeth … Maman nous observait depuis un banc.

-Edward, souffla Carlisle soulagé en baissant son arme.

-Tu vas bien ? S'inquiéta son fils en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

-Ca va aller, le rassura-t-il en répondant à son étreinte, mais, lui, il a besoin de soins. Les secours arrivent ?

-A vrai dire, il n'y a que Franz et moi.

-Je vais lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure de t'avoir emmené ici…

-Tu lui crieras après dessus, viens…

Son fils passa un bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever. Il prit appui sur le jeune homme, ils s'apprêtaient à sortir du bureau quand des coups de feu retentirent, Franz les rejoignit et ferma la porte bancale derrière lui.

-Derrière le bureau, vite ! »

Edward l'entraîna derrière le bureau pour le mettre à l'abri pendant que Franz continuait d'échanger des coups de feu avec leurs assaillants. Carlisle voulut aller l'aider, mais son fils l'obligea à rester cacher derrière l'imposant meuble. Il fut soulagé de le voir sortir un portable de sa poche et appeler des renforts, il pria pour que ces derniers arrivent rapidement.

.

* * *

.

Edward regarda son père perdre peu à peu connaissance, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il luttait, il était à bout de force. Il oublia pendant quelques instants les coups de feu qui résonnaient non loin de lui pour vérifier la blessure qu'il devinait sous le vêtement de bloc de son père. La plaie était peu profonde et cela le soulagea. Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Carlisle, Edward se redressa et abandonna sa cachette pour donner un coup de main à Franz. Monsieur Scheler avait déjà réussi à abattre un de leurs assaillants, il ne restait plus qu'une femme à la chevelure rousse qui tirait hargneusement sur eux. Tout à coup, ils entendirent un coup de feu à l'étage, suivit rapidement de plusieurs. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir l'effroi sur le visage de la rouquine avant qu'elle ne les délaisse pour courir à l'étage.

Edward laissa son père à la surveillance de Franz pour aller voir ce qui se passait au-dessus d'eux. Ses doigts se crispèrent sur son arme quand en haut des marches il aperçut un corps nageant dans du sang. Il se pencha lentement et posa ses doigts dans le cou de l'homme brun, mais il ne perçut pas de pouls. Celui que le Général avait appelé Félix était mort. Edward inspira profondément pour apaiser ses nerfs, il n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir que l'Eventreur était ici ! Il avança prudemment, ses sens aux aguets. Soudain, il aperçut une haute silhouette surplomber celle de la rouquine. Le jeune homme reconnut sans peine le manteau noir, la capuche rabattue sur la tête, les doigts gantés de noir qui tenaient un poignard dont la lame était maculée de sang. Il vit la lame s'approcher du cou de la femme rousse et il n'hésita pas, il tira. L'Eventreur s'effondra lourdement sur le sol. Il allait demander à la rouquine si elle était blessée quand il vit qu'elle pointait son arme sur lui, son regard ne lui laissa aucun doute, il y avait tant de haine qu'il était sûr qu'elle allait l'abattre. Il fit feu.

Edward était en train de vérifier le pouls de la rouquine quand il entendit ses troupes arriver. Russell et Sam ne tardèrent pas à le rejoindre, ils vérifièrent que l'étage soit sécurisé avant de le retrouver en rangeant leurs armes. Le jeune homme était en train de chercher le pouls de l'Eventreur quand Russell l'interpella. Edward leva la tête et reçu aussitôt une gifle.

« -C'est pour ta stupidité !

Edward ne releva pas, il l'avait mérité. Quand il avait passé son appel à l'aide, il avait compris à la voix de Russell qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure lorsqu'ils se retrouveraient.

-Il est mort ?

Edward hocha doucement la tête en reportant son attention sur le cadavre de l'Eventreur, ses doigts se posèrent sur le masque blanc, hésitant à l'ôter. Alors qu'il allait enfin savoir qui était son tortionnaire, Caitlin arriva en compagnie de Franz, tous deux soutenaient son père.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, murmura son père, tu l'as eu ?

-Oui.

Franz et Caitlin aidèrent son père à s'asseoir et tous reportèrent leur attention sur sa main posée au bas du masque. Doucement, il retira ce dernier. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine alors qu'il observait les traits de l'homme, ses sourcils se froncèrent. Il ne le connaissait pas, il ne savait pas qui était cet homme, il pensait même ne jamais l'avoir croisé. Comment cet inconnu avait-il pu le prendre pour cible ? Edward avait souvent cherché, il avait longuement réfléchi, il avait fait une liste pour savoir si une personne qu'il avait croisé, qu'il avait contrarié pouvait se cacher derrière le masque blanc, mais c'était inutile. C'était un inconnu. Mais alors, qui était-il ? Pourquoi était-il devenu une obsession pour cet homme ?

-James, murmura son père.

-Tu le connais ?

-Non, répondit-il, mais il faisait partie des proches d'Aro.

-D'après les informations que nous avions, il faisait son possible pour qu'Aro le considère comme son héritier, expliqua Franz. Si mes souvenirs sont exacts, il est arrivé au camp à l'âge de 11 ans peu avant que nous ne venions te chercher.

-Je ne l'ai donc pas côtoyé très longtemps, réalisa Edward.

-Tu ne l'as peut-être même pas croisé, dit son père.

-Je ne comprends pas, souffla le jeune homme un peu confus.

-Je pense que ce que ton père essaie de te faire comprendre, c'est que ce James aurait aimé être toi. Une fois qu'il t'aurait détruit mentalement, puis, tué, il aurait pu venir voir Aro et lui prouver ainsi qu'il t'était supérieur. »

Edward écouta les explications de son mentor ainsi que celles de son père et de Franz. Il acquiesça à leurs propos, même si quelque chose l'empêchait de se sentir soulagé. Ils s'écartèrent du corps lorsque les employés de la morgue arrivèrent pour enlever ces derniers. Ils gagnèrent l'extérieur de la maison qui était devenu un lieu d'horreur. En effet, Sam et Franz avaient soutenu son père jusqu'à une ambulance. Pendant ce temps, Russell et lui firent le tour des pièces. L'Eventreur, enfin, James avait tué plusieurs personnes et d'après leurs calculs presque tous les membres de l'organisation du Général étaient décédés. Seul Aro était entre la vie et la mort, il venait d'être évacué vers l'Hôpital de Seattle. Le jeune homme regarda passer devant lui la housse mortuaire qui contenait le cadavre de l'Eventreur, il avait du mal à croire que tout était fini. Tel un automate, il rejoignit Russell qui venait de l'appeler depuis une chambre. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant l'expression de son mentor.

« -Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Respire un grand coup et regarde.

Edward lui obéit avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'armoire que Russell venait d'ouvrir. Il tressaillit. Devant lui s'étalaient plusieurs photos de lui au parc avec Stefan, dans la rue, en train de manger au restaurant avec Laïla et leur fils. Son estomac se contracta quand il vit les clichés suivants, il était là, étendu sur le dos, du sang coulait des plaies causées par la lame du poignard de l'Eventreur, ce dernier semblait s'être régalé à le photographier sous tous les angles alors qu'il était inconscient. Soudain, un détail attira son attention.

-Peux-tu aller chercher un gars de la scientifique pour qu'il photographie tout avant qu'on les enlève ?

-Ca va aller ? S'inquiéta Russell.

-Oui, ne t'en fais pas.

Edward esquissa un sourire qu'il espéra convaincant. Son ami et mentor lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de tourner les talons. Dès qu'il fut certain d'être seul, Edward se saisit du cliché qui avait attiré son attention, il observa avec attention les autres photos de lui blessé, cherchant si l'une d'entre elles montrait ce qu'il cherchait désespérément à cacher. Il trouva deux autres photos qu'il arracha et elles rejoignirent celle qui se trouvait déjà dans sa poche. Il recula de quelques pas, observant l'autel avec les quelques bougies à la cire rouge qui avait recouvert l'étagère tant chandelles étaient consumées. Edward fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à déplacer des photos pour masquer les trous qu'il venait de faire en en arrachant certaines. Cela l'étonna d'ailleurs que l'Eventreur, vue l'obsession qu'il avait développé pour lui, ne les ait pas placé au centre. Edward eut la désagréable impression que l'Eventreur les avait mises là pour qu'il puisse les ôter avant que ses collègues ne les voient. Russell ne tarda pas à revenir avec un technicien de la scientifique.

-Et bien, il était malade celui-là, murmura l'homme ébahit devant la centaine de clichés.

-A qui le dites vous, marmonna Edward.

Le technicien posa son regard sur lui et perdit aussitôt son sourire, l'homme voulut s'excuser, mais Edward le fit taire d'un petit geste de la main.

-Photographiez-moi tout ça.

Le superviseur du FBI allait sortir quand il se rendit compte que Russell ne le suivait pas, son subordonné observait avec attention l'autel et plus particulièrement les photos. Edward pria pour qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

-Russell ? Tu viens ?

-Oui, murmura distraitement son ami qui lui emboîta tout de même le pas. »

Les deux agents sortirent de la chambre de James et gagnèrent le bureau du Général où il espérait trouver des dossiers qui leur permettraient d'attraper d'éventuels fuyards. Caitlin et Sam ne tardèrent pas à se joindre à eux et devant l'étendue de la tâche, ils finirent par faire des cartons pour emporter tous les documents à leur bureau où ils pourraient les étudier tranquillement. Une fois la maison entièrement fouillée, Edward monta dans sa voiture pour se rendre à l'Hôpital. Il avait appelé un peu plus tôt et on l'avait rassuré sur l'état de santé de son père, cependant, lorsqu'il se présenta à l'accueil du bâtiment, il fut surpris de s'entendre dire qu'aucun Docteur Carlisle Cullen n'était hospitalisé. Dépité, il sortit de l'Hôpital, le téléphone à la main pour joindre son père, toutefois, il rangea ce dernier quand il aperçut Carlisle qui l'attendait adossé contre sa Mercedes avec Bella. Quand ils le virent arriver, Carlisle s'approcha de lui.

« -Tu vas bien ?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut le demander, papa ?

-Je vais bien, les effets de la drogue se sont dissipés et j'ai eu droit à quelques points de suture.

-Je suis heureux que tu n'ais rien.

-Tu ne m'as pas répondu, mon grand, comment vas-tu ?

-Je… J'ai un peu de mal à croire que tout est fini.

-Je comprends, mais tout va bien se passer maintenant.

-Après tous ces mois de traque… J'aurais tant aimé le prendre vivant, avoir des réponses.

-Tu sais, même s'il était dans une salle d'interrogatoire, je ne suis pas sûr que tu aies pu obtenir des réponses. D'après ce que m'avaient dit Helena et les autres, il n'était pas stable, un véritable sociopathe. Il aimait le sang, torturer…

-Qui était la rouquine ? Coupa soudain Edward qui revoyait son regard haineux après qu'il ait tué l'Eventreur.

-Victoria, sa compagne. Elle t'aurait tué si tu n'avais pas tiré, James était tout pour elle.

-Sa compagne ?

-Tu sais, je pense que tu as besoin de changer d'air pour pouvoir tourner la page, assura son père en passant une main autour de ses épaules pour l'entraîner vers la Mercedes, et quoi de mieux que de partir ?

-Les affaires sont dans la malle, annonça Bella quand ils furent à sa hauteur.

-J'espère que tu as pris les tiennes ? Lui demanda Carlisle. Toi aussi, tu as bien mérité des vacances.

-C'est vrai, en plus, Charlie est parti pour plusieurs jours de pêche avec Billy, mais vous êtes sûrs que…

-Stop, Bella ! Coupa son père avec un sourire faussement agacé. Grimpe dans cette voiture !

La jeune femme obéit, elle monta dans la voiture et il se tourna vers son père pour l'interroger du regard.

-Un avion privé nous attend. Russell prend la direction de l'enquête pour la boucler, il a aussi prévenu tes supérieurs que tu prends plusieurs semaines de congé. Bien, maintenant, monte dans cette voiture et dans quelques heures tu pourras serrer un petit bonhomme dans tes bras. »

Edward enlaça son père qui lui donna une tape dans le dos avant de lui faire signe de monter. Le jeune homme s'installa côté passager pendant que son père prenait le volant pour les conduire à l'aéroport. Il adressa un sourire à Bella avant de se plonger dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas envie de parler. Edward avait toujours un peu de mal à croire que tout était terminé, il y avait encore bien des questions qui restaient sans réponses. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre son siège. Il allait devoir trouver des réponses, Russell avait raison, il avait besoin de se souvenir de son enfance, même si ce n'était pas des jours heureux, il le fallait. Edward soupira. Pour le moment, il allait laisser tout cela de côté, pour le moment, il allait se concentrer sur la personne la plus importante de sa vie.

.

* * *

.

Le jour se levait à peine, les voilages de sa chambre dansaient au rythme de la légère brise venant de l'océan. Sans faire de bruit, il descendit de son lit et attrapa le petit sac à dos qu'il préparait discrètement depuis deux jours. Il vérifia une nouvelle fois que sa gourde était bien pleine et qu'il avait pris ses biscuits préférés, puis, il mit son doudou ainsi que la photo de son papa et lui dans son sac qu'il ferma. Une fois habillé, il laissa un dessin sur son lit pour que sa mamie n'ait pas peur, puis, il se glissa hors de la maison. Ses pieds nus foulèrent le sable fin alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'embarcadère. Sa petite main se glissa une nouvelle fois dans sa poche pour vérifier qu'il avait bien les clefs dérobées la veille à tonton Emmett. Hier, il avait été pêché avec ses tontons, il avait bien fait attention de se rappeler où était le bateau et surtout comment il fallait le démarrer, il espérait se souvenir de tout. Stefan accéléra le pas quand il remarqua qu'il était plus tard qu'il ne le pensait, il devait absolument partir avant que grand-mère et les autres ne se réveillent ! Arrivé sur le ponton, le petit garçon fut étonné de voir un autre hors-bord que le leur, mais après tout, peut-être d'autres personnes étaient-elles venues en vacances sur l'île ? Prudemment, Stefan descendit dans le bateau de ses oncles. Il posa son sac à dos sur l'un des sièges avant de se lancer dans la difficile tâche d'enlever les cordes qui amarraient le hors-bord au ponton. Il avait réussi à en ôter une quand le bateau tangua violemment, quelqu'un venait de sauter à bord !

« -Où comptes-tu aller ainsi jeune homme ?

Stefan paniqua. Il devait partir ! Il devait se débarrasser de cet adulte ! Il fallait qu'il retrouve son papa, il devait voir son papa ! Il voulait son papa ! Deux bras l'enlacèrent et il se débattit en criant.

-Stefan ! Stefan, calme-toi, mon cœur.

Le petit garçon se figea. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Lentement, il releva la tête pour regarder enfin la personne qui l'avait rejoint dans le bateau. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes alors qu'il avait encore du mal à y croire.

-Je suis là, mon grand, papa est là. »

Stefan se jeta au cou de son père pour le serrer aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il était là, son papa était vraiment là ! Il pouvait ressentir son étreinte rassurante, ses bras musclés qui le soulevaient. Il se sentait enfin en sécurité et heureux. Le petit garçon décida alors de faire un énorme câlin à son papa pendant que ce dernier le couvrait de baisers. Stefan releva la tête pour faire pleins de bisous à son papa, mais il se figea en remarquant que celui-ci pleurait. Etait-il triste ? Papa lui expliqua qu'il pleurait de joie, tout comme lui. Stefan renifla et essuya ses joues avec ses petits poings. L'enfant réalisa alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Son père le souleva à bout de bras pour que grand-père, qui se tenait sur le ponton, le prenne. Le petit garçon se hâta d'étreindre son papi avant de retourner dans les bras de son papa qui venait de les rejoindre. Du coin de l'œil, il lui sembla apercevoir une autre personne, mais il n'y prêta pas attention, il avait son papa et c'était suffisant. Tous ensembles, ils prirent le chemin de la villa qu'il avait discrètement quitté un peu plus tôt.

« -Je suis heureux de te revoir, murmura son père à son oreille, mais il faudra tout de même que l'on parle de cette promenade en bateau que tu t'apprêtais à faire. Comment as-tu eu les clefs ?

-Ze les ai prise à tonton Emmett.

-Il va m'entendre celui-là, grogna son père.

Stefan sourit, il adorait voir son papa se mettre en colère contre tonton Emmett, la tête de ce dernier était toujours très drôle dans ces moments-là.

-Ne compte pas t'en sortir sans une punition toi aussi, jeune homme, je n'oublie pas la petite expédition que tu avais programmé. »

Aïe, son papa était vraiment de retour ! Cependant, il s'en moquait. Il voulait bien être puni plusieurs jours tant que son papa restait avec lui ! Le sourire aux lèvres, Stefan noua ses mains autour du cou de son papa avant d'enfouir son visage dans son cou et de fermer les yeux. Il s'endormit, bercer par les pas de son papa dans le sable.


	14. Chapter 14

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous êtes tous en forme et que vous profitez bien de ce beau soleil !

Ce chapitre est à l'image du temps : soleil, détente, plage, océan, bref le rêve !

Je sais que vous attendez tous impatiemment un rapprochement entre Edward et Bella, mais je tenais à ce que la situation se soit un peu calmée pour qu'ils se rapprochent car il ne faut pas oublier qu'ils ne sont pas seuls, il y a aussi Stefan, et vu le passé d'Edward et de son fils, il leur faudra du temps.

Je tiens encore à vous remercier infiniment pour toutes vos reviews, merci énormément, merci pour l'intérêt que vous portez à mon histoire ! Merci !

Quant à vos reviews, j'espère arriver à trouver un peu de temps pour vous répondre, mais j'ai toujours du mal à joindre les deux bouts.

Enfin….

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 14 : L'île d'Esmé**

.

.

Edward s'éveilla au bruit du ressac de l'océan. Doucement, il se tourna dans le lit recouvert par de fins voilages pour observer les traits du petit dormeur blottit contre lui malgré la chaleur. Stefan bougea dans son sommeil, s'installant un peu plus sur son torse. Il essuya tendrement le front moite de son fils tout en se maudissant de ne pas avoir songé à fermer les volets, l'ombre leur aurait apporté une fraîcheur appréciable, mais sur le moment, il avait été trop épuisé pour faire un pas de plus. Son fils s'agita à nouveau dans ses bras et il sentit ses mains agripper ses épaules sur lesquelles il prit appui pour se hisser à sa hauteur. Le sourire aux lèvres mais les yeux encore ensommeillés, Stefan le contempla, ses petites mains se posèrent sur son visage comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là, son cœur se serra à cette pensée.

« -Tu as bien dormi, mon cœur ? Demanda-t-il à l'enfant.

-Voui. T'es vraiment là papa ?

-Oui, Stefan et je te promets de ne plus partir avant un long moment.

-Alors, tu as arrêté le messant monsieur ?

-Oui, répondit-il simplement tout en dissimulant le malaise qui l'avait étreint à l'évocation de l'Eventreur.

-Papa ?

-Oui ?

-Z'ai faim, papa.

-Et bien, allons voir si nous trouvons quelque chose à manger, sourit Edward en descendant du lit et en s'agenouillant devant celui-ci, tu grimpes ?

-Ouais ! S'écria Stefan en s'installant sur ses épaules.

Son cœur se fit plus léger et la joie s'empara de son être quand il vit à quel point son fils était heureux ! Edward quitta la chambre pour la cuisine qui se trouvait au bout du couloir. Il déposa Stefan sur le plan de travail en marbre gris avant de se tourner vers le frigo.

-Papa, où on est ? Demanda Stefan en observant la cuisine et la plage qu'il apercevait à travers la baie vitrée.

-Toujours sur l'île, mon cœur, mais nous ne sommes plus dans la villa de papi et mamie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Papi a pensé que l'on avait besoin de se retrouver un peu seuls tous les deux, mais si tu préfères on peut retourner auprès d'eux, leur maison n'est qu'à quelques mètres.

-Non, veux rester avec toi ! Déclara son fils.

Edward déposa un baiser sur son front avant de continuer la préparation de leur goûter. Il découpa plusieurs fruits avant de verser un peu de lait dans un verre qu'il donna à son fils, puis il se servit un verre de jus de fruit. Ils mangèrent la salade de fruits qu'il avait préparé, Stefan en profita pour lui raconter ce qu'il faisait sur l'île avec les autres. Apparemment, son frère et son beau-frère s'étaient faits un devoir d'amuser leur neveu. Pendant que son fils terminait son verre de lait, il ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la manière dont il avait retrouvé Stefan ce matin. L'inconscience et l'intelligence de son fils le firent frémir, il avait réussi à retenir comment aller au ponton ainsi que la manière de démarrer le bateau. Quant à voler les clefs à Emmett, il se doutait que cela n'avait pas dû poser trop de difficultés à son fils, connaissant l'étourderie de son frère ! Il soupira avant de reporter son attention sur le petit garçon qui lui jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur.

-Papa ? L'interpella l'enfant d'une petite voix.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, Carlisle s'était souvent plein de sa perspicacité autant enfant qu'adulte, son fils semblait aussi posséder ce don. Stefan affichait déjà une moue penaude comprenant quel sujet il allait aborder.

-Alors, jeune homme, j'attends tes explications ?

-Ze voulais te voir, papa, murmura son fils la tête baissée.

-Je comprends, Stefan, moi aussi, j'avais envie de te voir, mais dis-moi que ce serait-il passé une fois que tu aurais été en plein milieu de l'océan ? Tu te souviens comme c'est grand ? Comment aurais-tu fait pour rejoindre la terre ? Pour me retrouver ?

-Ze pouvais même pas te parler, lui rappela son fils en omettant volontairement de lui répondre.

-Oui, je sais que cela n'était pas évident, mais je voudrais tout de même que tu me répondes, Stefan, qu'aurais-tu fait une fois en plein milieu de l'océan ?

-Ze chais pas, finit par admettre son fils.

-Stefan, il aurait pu t'arriver quelque chose de grave. As-tu pensé à la peine que j'aurais eue ? A celle ressentie par mamie ou les autres ? Je t'avais promis de revenir et tu vois, je suis là, mon ange.

-Pardon, papa.

-Ecoute, j'oublie tout si tu me promets de ne plus jamais recommencer, d'accord ?

-Promis, papa.

-Bien, maintenant que dirais-tu d'aller mettre ton maillot de bain pour que nous puissions rejoindre les autres à la plage ?

-Voui !

Edward souleva son fils et le posa sur le sol. Aussitôt, celui-ci détala vers la chambre pour aller chercher son maillot. Il rangea rapidement la cuisine avant de suivre l'enfant. Ce dernier courrait tout nu dans la pièce à la recherche de son vêtement. Edward sourit avant de lui désigner du doigt son sac de plage. Stefan s'y précipita et enfila le maillot avant de le presser d'en faire autant. Le jeune homme fouilla dans ses affaires sous les cris de son fils qui s'exaspérait de sa lenteur. Une fois prêt, son fils ouvrit la baie vitrée pour s'élancer à l'extérieur, mais il le ceintura d'un bras pour le stopper.

-Mais, ze veux me baigner ! Protesta son fils en se tortillant dans ses bras pour lui échapper.

-Et tu vas y aller, mais avant…

Son fils se trémoussa encore plus pour lui échapper quand il vit le flacon qu'il tenait dans sa main.

-Ze veux pas ! S'égosilla son fils ce qui lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Ça fait mal !

-Cesse donc de dire des sottises, c'est juste pour que tu n'attrapes pas un coup de soleil.

Edward souleva l'enfant et le posa sur le lit avant d'étaler un peu de crème sur son torse. Son fils se mit alors à pleurnicher. Le jeune père cessa de lui en mettre, Stefan se calma aussitôt avant de faire la moue quand il vit son air exaspéré.

-Depuis quand fais-tu tout ce cinéma pour mettre de la crème ? L'interrogea Edward.

-Chuis pas une fille !

-Je sais que tu n'es pas une fille, assura-t-il, pourquoi me dis-tu cela ?

-Tonton Emmett, il a dit que y'a que les filles qui mettent de la crème !

-Stefan, mon cœur, tonton Emmett dit des bêtises.

Son fils lui lança un regard peu convaincu alors qu'il maudissait silencieusement son imbécile de frère. Tout en réprimant un soupir, Edward versa à nouveau de la crème dans sa main, Stefan s'enfuit aussitôt à l'autre bout du lit et il ne chercha pas à le rattraper. Tranquillement, Edward étala la crème sur son torse avant d'en passer sur ses bras. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Stefan l'observer. L'enfant s'approcha ensuite doucement et prit discrètement le flacon pour verser un peu de crème dans sa main. Puis, sans qu'il n'ait rien à dire, son fils imita chacun de ses gestes.

-Pourquoi ça fait des traces blanches ? Râla Stefan.

-Parce qu'il faut frotter un peu plus.

Son fils fit semblant de souffrir le martyr quand il fit pénétrer la crème dans son corps. Dès qu'il eut terminé, Stefan sauta en bas du lit et il dut le retenir une nouvelle fois.

-Tes lunettes de soleil !

-Voui, chef ! Dit son fils en les enfilant et en reprenant aussitôt le chemin de la sortie. Casquette !

Stefan revint sur ses pas pour prendre la casquette. Son fils trépigna sur la terrasse, le pressant, pendant qu'il enfilait un tee-shirt et ses lunettes.

-Tu mets pas de casquette ? S'indigna Stefan.

-Et non, que veux-tu c'est le privilège d'être grand ! Allez, zou !

Stefan attrapa sa main pour le tirer vers les parasols sur la plage qui se trouvaient à quelques mètres. A peine furent-ils arrivés près des transats que sa mère poussa un petit cri de joie et s'élança pour venir les étreindre.

-Mon Dieu ! Edward, si tu savais à quel point je suis contente de te voir, mon grand. Tu vas bien ?

-Je vais bien, maman, la rassura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur chacune de ses joues.

Son frère et sa sœur ainsi que leurs moitiés vinrent l'embrasser et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il remarqua que Stefan avait déjà pris place sur les genoux de son grand-père à qui il chuchotait quelque chose à l'oreille. Edward avisa un transat libre où il posa ses affaires, il se tourna vers Bella qui était installée à côté de lui.

-Tu as pu te reposer ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Oui, merci, toi aussi ?

-Oui.

-Stefan et toi avez mangé, sinon, je peux vous préparer un encas ? Offrit Esmé.

-On a mangé, maman, assura Edward.

-Bien et si nous allions faire une partie de volley-ball ? Proposa Emmett.

-Pourquoi pas, dit Edward en imitant les autres et en se levant.

-Edward ! L'appela Carlisle en s'approchant, Stefan dans ses bras.

-Oui.

-Veux-tu bien mettre une casquette ! Lui ordonna son père. Avec ce soleil, ce n'est pas prudent de se promener tête nue !

Carlisle s'avança vers lui, une casquette à la main sous le regard hilare de Stefan.

-Ainsi, jeune homme, tu te moques de moi ? Constata Edward en plongeant son regard dans celui de son fils.

Stefan éclata de rire, celui-ci redoubla quand Edward arracha le petit garçon à l'étreinte de son grand-père pour le jeter sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre. Son fils se mit à gigoter, ses poings heurtèrent son dos quand l'enfant réalisa qu'il courrait en direction de l'océan. Quelques secondes plus tard, il se jeta dans l'océan, son fils dans ses bras. Stefan s'agrippa à lui. Ils refirent surface, le petit garçon toussa un peu avant de continuer à rire aux éclats. Ils allaient regagner la plage quand Edward vit les autres les rejoindre.

-On va jouer dans l'eau, lui apprit Alice.

-Z'ai pas pieds, râla Stefan qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras.

-Et puis avec les vagues, c'est un peu dangereux pour Stefan même si nous sommes là, fit remarquer Rosalie.

-Oublions le ballon et faisons un combat, gronda Emmett qui se réjouissait déjà à cette perspective.

Son frère se laissa couler dans l'eau et Rosalie en profita pour grimper sur ses épaules. Alice fit de même avec Jasper, son regard s'attarda sur Bella qui allait regagner sa serviette.

-Alors, les jeunes, vous acceptez tous les âges ? Demanda Carlisle en entrant dans l'eau.

Edward remarqua que son père portait un tee-shirt, tout comme lui, sa blessure devait être protégée par un pansement, mais le vêtement servait à la dissimuler à la vue de tous.

-Papa, tu devrais retourner sur ton transat, il serait dommage que tu te fractures le col du fémur ou autre, ricana Emmett.

-Fais attention à toi ! Gronda leur père tout en s'approchant de lui pour prendre Stefan sur ses épaules.

-Non, ze veux être avec papa ! Protesta le petit garçon.

-Stefan, sois sage, s'il-te-plaît, intervint Alice, papi ne peut pas porter Bella.

Son fils râla, mais Carlisle parvint à le calmer. Il s'approcha donc de Bella pour lui offrir ses épaules. Il ne put retenir un sourire quand il vit les joues légèrement rougies de la jeune femme.

-Prête ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant.

-Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, avoua Bella, tu te rappelles mon équilibre un peu précaire ?

-Un peu seulement ? La taquina-t-il.

La jeune femme le fusilla du regard avant d'appuyer sur ses épaules pour le couler, Edward retint sa respiration de justesse. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol sableux alors qu'il sentait les jambes de Bella passer par-dessus ses épaules. Ses mains s'enroulèrent autour de ses mollets, il se redressa et il inspira profondément une fois sa tête à l'air libre.

-Tout va bien là-haut ? S'enquit Edward.

-Impec….

Bella ne put terminer sa phrase, il la sentit partir en arrière, l'entraînant avec lui dans sa chute. Les doigts de la jeune femme s'accrochèrent à ses cheveux.

-Bella ! Ça fait mal !

-Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle en lâchant ses cheveux mais ses jambes enserrèrent fermement son torse.

-Calme-toi et reste droite, s'il-te-plaît.

Bella finit par lui obéir et ils réussirent à se stabiliser. Une fois qu'il sentit qu'elle prenait confiance, Edward s'avança vers le petit groupe. Alice et Stefan étaient déjà en train de s'attaquer à Rosalie juchée sur les épaules d'Emmett. Il se hâta de les rejoindre et Bella agrippa l'un des bras de Rosalie pendant qu'Alice se saisissait de l'autre.

-Rose ! Dégage-toi ! On ne va pas les laisser gagner ! Hey, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria Emmett.

Edward tourna la tête pour voir son père s'approcher de son cadet, Carlisle se courba légèrement et Stefan se fit un plaisir de chatouiller son oncle jusqu'à ce que ce dernier perde l'équilibre.

-C'est pas juste ! Ragea Emmett en sortant de l'eau sous leurs rires. Vous avez triché !

-Arrête donc de bouder, Emmett, soupira Jasper, tu n'as plus 5 ans !

Edward allait lui aussi intervenir pour faire réaliser à son frère la stupidité de son comportement lorsqu'il reçut en plein visage une gerbe d'eau.

-A l'attaque ! Hurla Stefan fièrement juchée sur les épaules de Carlisle.

Edward tendit ses mains pour les repousser, Carlisle s'en saisit et ils tentèrent de se déstabiliser l'un l'autre pendant que Stefan et Bella les imitaient. Le jeune père savait parfaitement que Bella aurait pu facilement faire tomber son fils, il apprécia qu'elle joue le jeu. Tout à coup, Stefan poussa un cri de victoire et il sentit Bella partir en arrière. Il tenta de la rattraper, mais n'y parvint pas.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il quand elle remonta à la surface.

-Oui.

Alors qu'il tendait une main vers Bella pour l'aider à remonter sur ses épaules, un « plouf » attira son attention, il se retourna pour voir son fils nager approximativement vers lui.

-Doucement, conseilla Carlisle en ne le quittant pas du regard, tu as le temps, étire bien tes bras et tes jambes, garde la tête haute. Voilà, c'est bien !

Fier de lui, Stefan agrippa son tee-shirt avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou.

-T'as vu, papa ?

-Oui, tu te débrouilles comme un chef ! Tu as vraiment fait beaucoup de progrès !

Edward allait déposer un baiser sur la joue de son fils quand celui-ci tourna la tête, il suivit son regard et vit Bella s'approcher d'eux. Aussitôt, Stefan passa l'une de ses jambes par-dessus son épaule pour se hisser maladroitement sur ses épaules. Edward voulut l'aider, mais son fils se mit à lui crier dessus.

-Non ! Ch'est moi ! Ch'est moi qui monte ! S'écria Stefan faisant se tourner vers eux toutes les têtes. Papa, non !

Le jeune père ne tint pas compte des protestations de son fils, il le fit descendre de sur ses épaules pour le prendre dans ses bras. Son cœur se serra quand il vit son visage rougit et les larmes qui emplissaient ses yeux. Alice et Rose nagèrent vers eux, mais il leur fit signe de rester à leur place. Tout en faisant la planche, son fils allongé sur son ventre, ses petits poings serrant fermement son tee-shirt, il s'éloigna de leur famille. Stefan se calma au bout de quelques minutes. Edward se redressa et prit son enfant dans ses bras, il essuya avec son pouce les larmes du petit garçon avant de lui faire un câlin.

-Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda-t-il tendrement.

Stefan se contenta de hocher la tête en faisant la moue, sûrement par crainte de se faire gronder.

-As-tu envie que nous jouions ensemble ?

Son fils regarda vers leur famille qui s'amusait à quelques mètres d'eux, Edward remarqua le petit air triste de l'enfant.

-Et que dirais-tu que nous nous amusions avec les vagues, ça te plairait ?

-Voui ! Accepta Stefan ravi.

Le jeune père sourit à l'enfant, il lui fit signe de passer dans son dos, son fils noua ses mains autour de son cou et ils nagèrent vers un endroit où les vagues étaient un peu plus fortes.

-Tu restes bien accroché à moi, d'accord ?

-D'accord, papa !

-Prêts ?

-Voui !

Edward sauta en voyant arriver une vague, Stefan cria sa joie lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent au sommet de celle-ci. Ils jouèrent ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'il voit les autres regagner la plage où Esmé les attendait. Le jeune homme prévint son fils qu'il allait nager et Stefan resta sagement sur son dos. Une fois qu'ils approchèrent du lieu de baignade où le ressac était moins important, il dégagea Stefan et le fit mettre sur le dos. Son fils voulut protester, mais il lui fit un clin d'œil qui intrigua suffisamment le petit garçon pour qu'il reste tranquille. Une vague arriva et ses mains soulevèrent doucement le corps de l'enfant en même temps que la vague. Stefan cria de joie quand il sentit la vague le porter, il voulut bouger, mais Edward lui expliqua qu'il fallait rester calme. Son fils obéit et quand il le sentit suffisamment sûr, il le fit mettre sur le ventre.

-Surtout garde bien la tête au-dessus de tes épaules, lui conseilla-t-il quand il vit arriver une nouvelle vague.

Son fils négocia bien la première vague, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de la seconde. Edward le repêcha et les doigts de son fils s'accrochèrent à son tee-shirt alors qu'il toussait.

-Veux-tu arrêter ?

-Non, papa !

Edward sourit, cependant, il s'inquiétait un peu de voir l'océan un peu plus violent.

-Hey, si vous voulez profiter des vagues, je vous propose d'essayer avec une planche !

-Merci, Jazz, dit-il à son beau-frère qui les rejoignait allongé sur une planche de surf tout en en traînant une autre.

Edward hissa son fils sur la planche et celui-ci s'allongea immédiatement comme Jasper, il grimpa derrière lui. Ils profitèrent encore un peu de l'océan avant que Stefan ne décide d'aller rejoindre Jasper sur sa planche, son beau-frère contrairement à lui se tenant debout. Il resta assis sur sa planche à regarder Jasper qui s'était mis à califourchon sur la planche, ses mains tenaient la taille de son fils qui était fièrement debout. L'air soudain boudeur de Stefan lui fit comprendre que Jasper venait de mettre un terme au jeu, il lui en fut reconnaissant, les vagues devenant trop dangereuses à son goût. Ils gagnèrent la plage où Emmett et Rosalie les attendaient assis au bord de l'eau.

-Alors, vous avez fini de faire trempette ? Demanda Rose vers qui Stefan s'empressa d'aller pour être séché avec tendresse.

-Tenez ! Lâcha Emmett en leur lançant une serviette à chacun en plein visage.

-Toujours aussi doux, marmonna Jasper en posant sa planche pour s'essuyer.

-Que veux-tu ? Je suis un roc, moi, c'est pas comme vous qui n'arrêtez pas de tomber de vos planches, railla son cadet.

-La prochaine fois, tu n'auras qu'à venir avec nous pour nous montrer ce que tu sais faire, répliqua Edward qui savait parfaitement que son frère n'était pas à l'aise en surf.

-Mais, non, il peut pas ! Intervint Stefan que Rosalie venait d'emmitoufler dans une serviette.

-Et pourquoi donc ? Lui demanda Jasper.

-Ben, il est trop gros, tonton, il va couler, déclara avec un air faussement innocent son fils pendant que son oncle rougissait de colère.

-Je ne suis pas gros ! S'énerva Emmett alors que son fils riait ouvertement de lui.

Tout à coup, Stefan cessa de rire. Son fils partit en courant quand il vit Emmett se lever. L'oncle partit à la poursuite de son neveu sous leurs regards amusés.

-Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ton fils est parfois plus mûr que ma moitié ? Soupira Rosalie en passant un bras autour de sa taille.

-Que veux-tu, Rose ? On ne le changera pas.

Un cri strident leur apprit qu'Emmett avait réussi à rattraper Stefan. Edward posa un baiser dans les cheveux humides de Rosalie avant de s'élancer au secours de son fils. Son cadet allait attraper Stefan quand il se jeta sur son frère dans un superbe plaquage.

-Tu vas me le payer ! Gronda Emmett.

-Laisse mon fils tranquille !

Son frère tenta de se dégager, mais il raffermit sa prise sur Emmett pour l'empêcher de bouger.

-Le lasse pas, papa ! S'écria Stefan qui arrivait en courant avec un seau.

Le jeune père fronça les sourcils, son fils n'était pas particulièrement prudent et délicat, s'il y avait eu de l'eau dans le seau, il en aurait déjà renversé la moitié. Au dernier moment, il laissa Emmett se dégager et le sable qui était dans le seau fut versé sur son torse et ses genoux.

-Mais papa ! Râla Stefan en voyant qu'il n'avait pas touché son oncle.

Son fils se mit à taper du pied dans le sable tout en le fusillant du regard. Edward lui retourna son regard noir, lui rappelant par la même occasion qu'il n'était pas un simple copain de jeu.

-Pardon, murmura Stefan.

-Je n'aurais pas libéré tonton, si j'avais vu que tu avais de l'eau, mais du sable ? Stefan, tu te souviens comment tu pleurais la dernière fois qu'on est allé à la plage et que tu en as eu dans les yeux ?

-Ca faisait mal, se rappela le petit garçon avec un air contrit.

-Exactement, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que tonton n'aurait pas eu mal lui aussi ?

-Ben, il l'a fait à tonton Zasper l'autre jour, se défendit son fils.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, quelles bêtises son fils avait-il encore appris avec son benêt d'oncle ?

-C'est vrai que tonton Zasper, il a eu bobo aux yeux après, mamie et tatie Rose, elles étaient pas contentes.

-Tu vois, il ne faut pas toujours écouter ce que dit ou fait oncle Emmett.

Stefan acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de s'approcher doucement pour faire tomber le sable qui était collé à son tee-shirt humide.

-Même à deux, vous faites pas le poids, se moqua son cadet en les défiant du regard.

-Tu sais, Stefan, il faut parfois admettre sa défaite, apprit-il à son fils en se relevant. Allez, viens, allons prendre une douche avant le dîner.

Son fils prit la main qu'il lui tendait. Stefan fronça les sourcils avant de se reprendre rapidement et afficher un air neutre, suivant son exemple, pourtant, son enfant le regarda avec intérêt prendre une poignée de sable avant de se relever.

-Tu viens Emmett ?

-J'arrive.

Son frère les rejoignit et ils partirent vers la villa. Ils marchaient depuis un petit moment et il pouvait sentir peser sur lui le regard impatient de Stefan. Alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas de la terrasse où certains membres de la famille étaient installés, Edward lâcha la main de Stefan en lui faisant signe de s'éloigner, son fils courut devant eux avant de s'arrêter et de se tourner pour les regarder. Avec un mouvement vif, Edward tira sur l'élastique du maillot de bain d'Emmett, il lâcha la poignée de sable dans le vêtement dont l'élastique vint claquer contre la peau de son frère. Puis, sans attendre, il partit en courant vers la terrasse. Il prit au passage Stefan qui riait franchement pour rejoindre les autres qui observaient amusés les cris et les gesticulations d'Emmett.

-Putain ! Tu vas le payer, Edward ! Tu vas souffrir, connard !

-Langage, Emmett ! Cria Esmé en sortant de la cuisine furieuse. Tu pourrais faire attention et en plus tu parles ainsi devant ton neveu ! File sous la douche, immédiatement !

-Mais maman…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Dépêche-toi ou tu n'auras pas de dessert !

Edward, tout comme Jasper et Carlisle, se retenaient difficilement de rire en voyant la tête d'Emmett qui traînait des pieds et bougonnait en rejoignant la villa. Stefan, quant à lui, ne s'empêchait pas de se moquer ouvertement de son oncle. Quand Emmett entra dans la villa et Esmé retourna dans sa cuisine, les trois hommes se joignirent aux rires du petit garçon.

-Allez vous doucher avant de vous faire gronder à votre tour, ordonna Carlisle à son fils et à son petit-fils.

Edward acquiesça. Carlisle lui proposa d'utiliser leur salle de bain. Le jeune homme régla la température de l'immense douche pendant que Stefan ôtait son maillot de bain. Le petit garçon entra dans la douche et il le rejoignit. Ils se lavèrent et s'essuyèrent, Stefan assit sur le meuble du lavabo, Edward passa les mains dans ses cheveux humides pour les discipliner tant bien que mal, son fils l'imitant. Une serviette nouée autour de la taille, il sortit de la salle d'eau et se retrouva dans le couloir nez-à-nez avec Bella et Alice. Il sentit le regard de la première peser sur son torse dénudé, leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils oublièrent tout ce qui était autour d'eux. Edward sursauta quand il sentit une main sur son torse.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Edward repoussa violemment la main d'Alice qui venait d'effleurer l'une des cicatrices faite par l'Eventreur.

-Excuse-moi, se reprit-il, il faut qu'on s'habille pour le repas.

N'ayant pas de tee-shirt sous la main, il attrapa son fils qui dissimula ses blessures aux regards des deux jeunes femmes. Après un sourire d'excuse, il gagna la chambre que Stefan avait occupé et où Esmé avait laissé des affaires pour eux. Ils se vêtirent et rejoignirent les autres sur la terrasse. Edward accepta la bière que lui tendait Jasper, profitant que Stefan soit allé en cuisine auprès d'Esmé, il gagna la plage où il s'assit pour profiter un peu du calme et de la solitude. Son regard était perdu sur le soleil couchant quand il sentit une présence à ses côtés. Il leva la tête pour voir le visage souriant de Bella.

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr.

La jeune femme s'installa à ses côtés. Le silence revint les entourer, seul le bruit des vagues se faisait entendre. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière avant de se tourner vers Bella. Il la détailla, la trouvant magnifique dans la petite robe bleue nuit qu'elle portait.

-Alice m'a obligé à la mettre, lui apprit-elle en tirant sur le tissu pour recouvrir le plus possible ses cuisses.

-Elle a eu raison, la rassura-t-il, tu es très belle.

-Merci, murmura Bella en jouant nerveusement avec le bord de sa robe.

-Comment vont tes pieds ?

-Parfaitement biens, grâce aux bons soins de ton père. Et toi, comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, mais pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu ne me crois pas ? Ajouta Edward en voyant le regard de la jeune femme.

-Peut-être parce que tu es assis ici tout seul au lieu de t'amuser avec les autres, répondit Bella en lui souriant tendrement.

Edward lui rendit son sourire avant d'inspirer profondément et de prendre une nouvelle gorgée. Il se sentait bien avec Bella et inexplicablement, il savait qu'il pouvait laisser tomber le masque.

-Je crois que j'ai un peu de mal à réaliser que tout est fini, confia Edward.

-C'est normal après tout ce temps, tu as traqué l'Eventreur pendant un long moment et il t'a fait beaucoup de mal.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas… As-tu déjà eu l'impression de passer à côté de quelque chose d'important ?

-Oui. Arrives-tu à mettre le doigt sur ce qui te gêne ?

-Non, admit Edward, c'est peut-être parce que tout a été trop simple. L'Eventreur était tellement intelligent que je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il se soit fait tuer aussi facilement. Deux balles dans le dos et c'était fini.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria Bella en prenant une mine horrifiée. Il… Il ne s'est pas relevé vers toi, poursuivit-elle en se levant et en prenant la démarche d'un zombi, pour te poignarder ?

-Non, il ne s'est pas relevé, Bella, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Pourtant, c'est toujours ce qu'ils font dans les films d'horreurs. Ils attendent l'obscurité et ils se jettent sur toi !

Bella termina sa tirade en lui sautant au cou, il tomba à la renverse entraînant avec lui la jeune femme, leurs bières se renversèrent sur le sol alors qu'ils éclataient de rire. Bella se redressa et croisa ses avant-bras sur son torse, elle posa son menton dessus et plongea son regard rieur dans le sien.

-Je préfère te voir ainsi, admit-elle.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie. Tu sais, je comprends que ce soit dur pour toi, mais il est mort et maintenant tu dois tourner la page. Tu as un adorable petit garçon qui compte sur toi.

-Tu as raison, reconnut Edward en glissant une main dans ses cheveux, c'est vrai qu'en cet instant l'avenir me paraît radieux.

Ils se perdirent dans le regard l'un de l'autre. D'un habile mouvement, il échangea leurs places. Leurs souffles se mêlaient, leurs visages n'étant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Edward déglutit péniblement lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier, les rendant brillantes et encore plus irrésistibles. Le jeune homme réduisit la distance qui les séparait, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et il sentit les mains de la jeune femme l'enlacer. Ses doigts glissèrent ensuite dans ses cheveux les ébouriffants sûrement un peu plus au passage pendant que leurs langues se trouvaient pour approfondir leur baiser. Un ballet sensuel débuta entre eux, les jambes de Bella s'écartèrent quelque peu et son corps trouva aussitôt sa place, épousant parfaitement les courbes de celui de la jeune femme. A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais leurs regards restèrent accrochés.

-Vous voulez un seau d'eau froide ou ça ira ?

D'un mouvement brusque, ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, le rouge aux joues, ils se levèrent tout en réajustant leurs vêtements sous le regard hilare de Jasper.

-Je me suis permis de vous interrompre car il y a un petit bonhomme qui arrive.

En entendant l'explication de son beau-frère, Edward décida de surseoir à son exécution. Bella ramassa leurs bières abandonnées et ils reprirent tous les trois le chemin de la villa. Il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et leurs mains s'enlacèrent sous le regard radieux de Jazz.

-Tu veux bien arrêter avec ce sourire idiot ? Le gronda Bella en faisant mine de lui jeter les bouteilles de bières.

-Vous pouvez parler ! Répliqua son beau-frère en les dévisageant. Vous avez du bol que ce ne soit pas Emmett ou Alice qui soient venus vous chercher !

Edward imagina sans peine la réaction exagérée et propre à son frère ou à sa sœur. Cela sembla aussitôt faire réagir Bella qui, après avoir échangé un regard avec lui, demanda à Jazz de garder le secret sur ce qu'il venait de voir. Ce dernier accepta sans difficulté, Edward savait que leur petit secret était bien gardé avec lui. Tout à coup, une petite silhouette lui fit lâcher avec regret la main de Bella.

-Papa ! On manze ! Lui apprit Stefan en se jetant dans ses bras.

Edward réceptionna son fils et le fit voler dans les airs, puis, il le garda dans ses bras et ils gagnèrent la cuisine pour se laver les mains. Le jeune homme échangea un sourire avec Bella qui déposait leurs bières vides dans une poubelle.

-Hey ! S'écria son fils en lui donnant une tape n'appréciant visiblement pas d'être le centre de son attention.

-Stefan ! Gronda-t-il. Depuis quand lèves-tu la main sur moi ?

-Pardon, papa, murmura son fils penaud mais dont le regard assassin se posait sur Bella.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à réprimander son enfant, Bella lui fit signe de passer outre. La jeune femme s'approcha de l'évier pour se laver les mains pendant que Stefan et lui s'essuyaient les mains.

-Stefan, prends la corbeille de pain et porte la sur la table, ordonna Edward à son fils.

-Tu viens ? Lui demanda l'enfant en l'attendant.

-Je te rejoints. Allez, file.

Une fois son fils sortit, il se tourna vers Bella pour lui tendre le torchon.

-J'ai l'impression que malgré son jeune âge, il a compris qu'il y avait quelque chose entre nous, je suis désolé pour son comportement.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, assura Bella, ces derniers mois ont été difficiles pour Stefan et toi, c'est normal que ton fils veuille te garder rien que pour lui.

-Je… Je veux que tu entres dans nos vies, Bella, enfin, si tu es toujours d'accord ?

-Je le suis, répondit-elle en souriant et en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

-Je suis désolé de te demander une nouvelle fois d'être patiente et compréhensive, mais comme tu l'as dit, Stefan a besoin de moi.

-Je t'ai dit que je serais là, Edward, je ne partirai pas aussi facilement que ça, Cullen !

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent avant qu'ils ne se séparent à contrecœur et brutalement en entendant un bruit de course, Stefan déboula dans la cuisine. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il les vit si proche l'un de l'autre. Son fils se posta entre eux, puis, il prit sa main pour l'entraîner vers la terrasse. Edward eut tout juste le temps d'attraper la main de Bella et de déposer un baiser dans le creux de sa paume avant de suivre son fils. Arrivé sur la terrasse, Stefan s'installa à côté de Carlisle tout en lui faisant signe de prendre place de l'autre côté. Edward s'assit. Bella arriva à son tour et prit place à l'unique place libre qui était justement sur sa droite. Stefan fronça les sourcils, mais un seul regard de sa part fit taire tout commentaire de la part de son fils. L'ambiance bon enfant qui régnait autour de la table eut tôt fait de venir à bout de la mine boudeuse de son fils. Ils étaient en train de manger une glace quand il se rappela de la petite crise de Stefan le matin même. Edward se leva et contourna la table pour se placer derrière Emmett qui lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Vociféra son cadet en le fusillant du regard.

-Rien du tout, sauf que… J'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec ton neveu ce matin, figure-toi que ce jeune homme refusait de passer de la crème solaire parce qu'il n'est pas une fille ! Stefan, je vais te montrer pourquoi il faut passer de la crème.

Son fils l'observa avec attention et tous autour de la table retinrent un sourire en voyant les épaules rougies d'Emmett. Tout à coup, il abattit ses mains sur les épaules de son frère, son cadet ne put retenir un cri de douleur face à son geste.

-Allez, tonton Emmett, dis à ton neveu combien ça fait mal un coup de soleil ?

-Tu vas le payer ? Articula son cadet malgré ses dents serrées.

-Calme-toi, bébé, intervint Rose, je te passerai de la crème contre les coups de soleil tout à l'heure.

Edward se joignit aux rires des autres avant de retourner s'asseoir, ils terminèrent tranquillement le repas, ignorant les coups d'œil assassins que son frère lui lançait. Son petit doigt lui disait qu'il allait devoir surveiller ses arrières pendant quelques jours. Alors qu'ils buvaient leur café sous la lueur des étoiles et de la lune, il sentit son fils s'appuyer contre lui.

-Je crois que je vais vous laisser, leur apprit-il alors que Stefan agrippait sa chemise en luttant pour garder les yeux ouverts.

-On va à Rio de Janeiro faire du shopping demain, vous venez avec nous ? Lui demanda Alice.

-Non, répondit Edward, je vais en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec Stefan.

-Je comprends, assura Alice, on vous ramènera des petits trucs, n'est-ce pas Bella ?

-Euh, Alice, tu sais bien que le shopping et moi ça fait deux ? Lui rappela la jeune femme.

-Esmé et moi avons décidé d'aller pique-niquer, je pensais que vous pourriez nous accompagner tous les trois ? Proposa Carlisle. »

Bella et lui acceptèrent l'invitation au grand damne d'Alice, Rose s'empressa de consoler le petit lutin en lui rappelant que sans les cris de protestation de Bella, elles iraient plus vite. Emmett et Jasper de leur côté planifiaient une petite escapade au cinéma et dans une salle de sport. Edward leur souhaita une bonne nuit, sa main effleura discrètement celle de Bella, ils se sourirent et il prit, ensuite, la direction de la petite maison qu'il occupait avec Stefan. Une fois dans celle-ci, il déposa son fils dans son lit, il lui ôta ses vêtements et le laissa en slip, il faisait suffisamment chaud. Après avoir fermé les volets et mit la climatisation en route, il vérifia que le petit garçon ait bien son doudou avant de déposer un baiser sur son front et de mettre en place la moustiquaire. Edward fit un détour par sa salle de bain avant d'aller se coucher, simplement vêtu de son boxer. Il se tourna vers la baie vitrée ouverte qui laissait passer une petite brise, faisant voler les fins rideaux d'un blanc translucide. Edward ferma les yeux pour se laisser baisser par le ressac de l'océan. Il allait s'endormir quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il aurait dû s'en douter et prendre Stefan directement dans son lit. Son fils grimpa sur son lit et vint se blottir contre lui. Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Edward se tourna dans son sommeil, raffermissant son étreinte sur son fils car un étrange sentiment l'envahissait. Lentement, il s'éveilla, les sens aux aguets, tant il avait l'impression qu'on l'épiait. Il ouvrit les yeux. Son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit une haute silhouette au pied de son lit. Il se redressa brusquement, Stefan gémit de mécontentement d'être tombé de sur son torse, mais sans pour autant se réveiller.

« -Du calme, ce n'est que moi, souffla une voix rassurante.

-Putain, papa ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Gronda Edward dans un chuchotis en se levant.

Une fois debout, il entraîna son père à l'extérieur en passant par la baie vitrée. La lueur de la lune éclaira les traits penauds de Carlisle.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Il y a un problème ?

-Non, non, s'empressa de le rassurer Carlisle, je n'arrivais pas à dormir. Je pense que j'avais besoin de savoir que tous mes enfants étaient en sécurité. Je suis donc venu m'assurer que Stefan et toi dormiez tranquillement. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

-C'est pas grave, je comprends.

-Bon, je vais te laisser dormir. Bonne nuit.

-Papa ! L'interpella-t-il en le suivant. Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ?

-Oui.

-Papa, soupira Edward.

-Je vais bien, c'est juste que…

-Que quoi ?

-Tu sais quand j'étais dans la maison, Caïus m'a injecté un produit, j'ai eu des hallucinations. J'ai pensé que tu venais me sauver avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas toi.

-Est-ce cela qui te trouble autant ?

-Oui, enfin, non. Quand j'ai compris que ce n'était pas toi, j'ai cru… J'ai cru voir Ethan, avoua son père.

-Ethan ? Mais il est mort, non ?

-Oui, je l'ai tué, une balle entre les deux yeux ne pardonne pas.

-Tu sais, peut-être que cette hallucination était le fruit de tes remords ? Même si ce n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, tu as tué ton frère. Cependant, il ne faut pas que tu oublies qu'il t'aurait tué sans aucune hésitation.

-Je le sais et tu as sans doute raison, revoir Aro m'a rappelé mon passé.

-Oublie cette histoire et va retrouver maman avant qu'elle ne s'inquiète, tu n'as aucun regret à avoir.

-Merci, Edward. Tout de même, je me demande qui a bien pu m'aider et surtout pourquoi je l'ai pris pour toi ?

-Comme tu l'as dit, tu étais sous l'influence d'une drogue, elle t'a montré ce que tu désirais. Quant à savoir qui t'a aidé, je pense qu'il s'agissait de l'Eventreur, enfin, James, notre arrivée à dû contrecarrer ses plans.

-Sûrement, murmura son père.

-Cesse donc de te tracasser, tu as toujours agi au mieux, le rassura Edward en l'enlaçant. Merci d'avoir pris soin de moi, papa.

-Je t'aime, Edward.

-Je t'aime aussi, papa, allez, va rejoindre maman avant qu'elle ne lance tout le monde à ta recherche.

Son père lui donna une tape dans le dos. Il regarda Carlisle s'éloigner de quelques pas avant que celui-ci ne s'arrête pour se retourner et le fixer avec un regard amusé.

-Au fait, ta mère et moi avons décidé de rester à la villa, Bella et Stefan seront les seuls à t'accompagner pour le pique-nique. »

Sur ces propos, Carlisle fit demi-tour pour rejoindre la villa, cependant, il avait eu le temps de voir le regard amusé de son père lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'ils seraient seuls avec Bella, sa stupeur devait être risible. Tout en soupirant, il regagna la terrasse qui entourait la petite maison, le jeune homme fit tomber le sable qui était sur ses pieds avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il fit coulisser la porte fenêtre avant de revenir s'allonger près de Stefan. Edward chercha le sommeil, mais il mit du temps à venir surtout que son fils prenait un malin plaisir à se coller à lui, n'avait-il donc pas chaud ? Finalement, il réussit à s'endormir, ses songes l'entraînant vers la journée du lendemain…

.

* * *

.

Bella était en train de siroter son café sur la terrasse, loin de l'effervescence que créaient Alice et Rosalie qui houspillaient leurs hommes pour être le plus tôt possible sur la côte pour faire la tournée des magasins. La jeune femme sourit en entendant Jasper et Emmett râler quand ils apprirent qu'ils allaient devoir les suivre dans leur virée, ne serait-ce que pour porter les sacs. Elle sourit, heureuse de pouvoir échapper à cette torture.

« -Bella !

La jeune femme sursauta en entendant son nom hurlé par un petit lutin hystérique. A regret, elle posa sa tasse pour se tourner vers sa meilleure amie.

-C'est quoi cette tenue ? Gronda Alice en l'observant de la tête aux pieds.

Bella baissa les yeux vers le vieux short et le tee-shirt ample et délavé qu'elle portait. Certes, elle avait des vêtements plus reluisants, mais elle se sentait à l'aise dans ceux-là.

-Ne me dits pas que tu vas aller pique-niquer dans cette tenue avec mon frère !

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de protester quoi que ce soit qu'Alice saisit sa main pour la traîner à travers la maison.

-Rosalie !

Bella leva les yeux au ciel quand elle entendit le petit lutin appeler la blonde qui se hâta de les rejoindre dans sa chambre. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle se retrouva assise sur le lit pendant que ses deux amies fouillaient déjà son armoire.

-Bella as-tu quelque chose de décent là-dedans ? Grommela Alice.

-Tout est correct, rétorqua-t-elle avant d'ajouter plus bas, du moins, pour moi.

-Alice, regarde, ça pourrait convenir, non ?

Le petit lutin tourna la tête vers le maillot de bain deux pièces que Rosalie venait de trouver, elle l'avait laissé au fond de l'armoire car elle trouvait qu'il ne cachait pas grand-chose… Alors qu'elle allait protester, Alice sautilla en attrapant un paréo noir dont les bordures étaient agrémentées par des paillettes grises qui brillaient sous la lumière du soleil.

-Enfile ça !

Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire quelque chose, elle se retrouva enfermée dans la salle de bain avec pour ordre de se changer. Tout en marmonnant contre ses amies, elle enfila tout de même les vêtements, après tout, si c'était pour Edward, alors, pourquoi pas ? La jeune femme s'habilla et s'observa d'un œil critique dans le miroir. Elle resserra les pans du paréo avant de tirer sur les triangles rouges qui ne couvraient pas assez sa poitrine à son goût.

-Bella ! Dépêche-toi ! Je n'ai pas que ça à faire ! Lui rappela Alice en frappant contre la porte.

-Ça va, j'arrive !

A peine avait-elle franchi le seuil de la salle de bain que le petit lutin défit un peu son paréo pour qu'il lui tombe sur les hanches. Rosalie la fit ensuite asseoir sur le rebord du lit et s'occupa de coiffer ses cheveux pendant qu'Alice maquillait légèrement son visage.

-C'est un pique-nique, pas une soirée en ville ! Protesta Bella.

-Tu veux conquérir Edward oui ou non ? Demanda Rosalie.

-Oui, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le meilleur moment, il y aura Carlisle, Esmé, sans oublier, Stefan !

-Et alors, ce n'est pas parce que vous ne serez pas seuls qu'il ne faut pas que tu sois sublime, rappela Alice.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il va trouver étrange que je sois autant apprêtée pour un simple pique-nique ? Se plaignit la jeune femme.

-Pas du tout, c'est un homme, rit doucement Rose qui venait de terminer de relever ses cheveux.

Alice se recula de quelques pas après lui avoir mis une touche de rouge à lèvres pour juger de leur travail. Rosalie la rejoignit pour l'observer aux côtés du petit lutin, les mains sur les hanches, Bella se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Les filles ! Hurla Emmett. Vous voulez y'aller oui ou non ?

-On arrive ! Lui répondit Rosalie.

Bella sourit. Si elles partaient maintenant, elle aurait le temps de se changer et d'enlever ce maquillage avant qu'Edward n'arrive.

-N'y pense même pas, la prévint Alice qui avait deviné ses intentions. Suis-nous.

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps d'enfiler des sandales qu'Alice l'entraîna vers la cuisine où Esmé était déjà en train de remplir la glacière.

-Esmé, vous auriez dû m'attendre, je vous aurai donné un coup de main.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Bella, la rassura Esmé, cela me fait plaisir.

Ses meilleures amies passèrent les saluer, puis, en compagnie d'Emmett et de Jasper, elles prirent la direction du ponton. Bella allait s'éclipser vers sa chambre quand un cri attira son attention.

-Papi ! Mamie !

Stefan arriva tel une fusée dans la cuisine et sauta dans les bras de Carlisle qui s'était accroupi pour le réceptionner. Alors que Stefan racontait à son grand-père qu'ils avaient trouvé une tortue sur la plage, Edward s'approcha d'elle. Elle maudit ses joues qui s'empourprèrent dès qu'il posa son regard sur elle.

-Tu es magnifique, la complimenta Edward en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu n'es pas mal non plus, répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire et en le détaillant comme il l'avait fait pour elle de la tête aux pieds.

Edward portait un bermuda kaki avec un tee-shirt blanc qui moulait admirablement bien son torse divinement musclé, elle dut se retenir pour ne pas caresser ce dernier.

-Et bien, tout est prêt, annonça Esmé en déposant la glacière souple dans un sac à dos.

-Alors, en route, déclara Edward. Viens par ici, Stefan !

-Youpi ! Cria le petit garçon.

Bella sourit lorsqu'elle remarqua que le père et le fils étaient habillés de la même manière. Edward fit mettre sa casquette à l'enfant avant de l'aider à enfiler un petit sac à dos qu'il tenait à porter pour faire comme papa. Elle suivit la petite famille sur la terrasse, son sac de plage pendant à son épaule.

-Donc, tu suis bien le sentier qui est au nord de la villa, expliqua Carlisle ce qui lui fit froncer les sourcils, vous en avez pour une bonne heure de marche.

-Je croyais que c'était plus près ? S'étonna Edward en harnachant le sac de randonnée autour de son torse.

-Ça l'est, mais tu as un enfant et Bella, lui fit remarquer le médecin.

-Carlisle ! S'offusqua Esmé pour prendre sa défense.

-Laissez, Esmé, il a raison, admit la jeune femme en rougissant.

-J'ai aussi mis une trousse de premier soin et un téléphone satellite au cas où, continua Carlisle pour sa plus grande honte.

-Papa, on ne part pas en expédition, je ne crois pas que l'on ait besoin de tout cela.

-Fais-moi confiance, Edward, dit Carlisle en lui souriant tendrement.

-Bon, on y va ! S'impatienta Stefan.

-Euh, vous ne venez pas ? Demanda Bella en se tournant vers le couple qui les couvait du regard.

-Non, j'ai envie de passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec mon mari.

-Il faut dire que cela ne nous arrive pas souvent d'avoir une maison rien que pour nous, renchérit Carlisle. Alors, amusez-vous bien.

-Oui, vous aussi, lança Edward.

Après un dernier petit signe de la main, Bella suivit Edward et son fils qui ouvraient la marche. Stefan tenait la main de son père dans la sienne tout en lui lançant de temps à autre des regards peu amicaux. Tout à coup, elle vit Stefan lever la tête vers son père, elle n'entendit pas ce que lui dit Edward, mais son comportement changea, d'hostile, il était passé à boudeur. Au bout de quelques mètres, Edward s'arrêta pour l'attendre, une fois qu'elle fut à sa hauteur, ils reprirent leur marche. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle sentit la main d'Edward s'enrouler autour de la sienne, ils échangèrent un regard avant de se concentrer sur leurs pas, en effet, ils venaient d'entrer sur le sentier dont le sol inégal était un véritable piège pour elle. Comme l'avait prévu Carlisle, elle ne tarda pas à ralentir leur petite expédition et elle ne dut son salut qu'à la main d'Edward qui la retenait à chaque chute.

-Papa ! Cria Stefan.

Le petit garçon les attendait à un tournant du chemin, Edward lui ayant demandé de rester à portée de vue. Impatient, l'enfant tapait du pied sur le sol, ses poings posés sur ses hanches, il les observait d'un air exaspéré.

-Je suis désolé de vous ralentir autant, s'excusa Bella.

-Ce n'est rien, la rassura-t-il, et puis, Stefan ! Ralentis ou tu vas te faire mal !

A peine avaient-ils passé le virage que le petit garçon partit en courant aussi loin qu'il en avait l'autorisation.

-Stefan ! Si tu tombes, tu n'as pas intérêt à venir pleurer! Soupira Edward.

-Vais pas tomber ! Assura son fils. Ai pas des ssaussures de fille, moi !

Sur ces mots, Stefan lui lança un coup d'œil provocateur avant de s'en aller en sautillant.

-C'est vrai que les sandales ne sont pas les chaussures les plus appropriées pour marcher, reconnut Edward en fixant ses pieds.

-Je le sais, gronda Bella qui ne put s'empêcher de se justifier, mais ta sœur semble l'ignorer et tu sais comment elle est quand elle a décidé quelque chose ?

-Allez, courage, nous sommes presque arrivés.

Edward lui sourit et elle se dit que pour ce sourire, elle pourrait encore marcher plusieurs centaines de kilomètres ! Ils reprirent leur route et elle fut soudain étonnée de ne pas l'entendre crier après Stefan qui venait une nouvelle fois de les distancer. Alors qu'elle allait lui faire remarquer que le petit garçon avait disparu de leur champ de vision, la jeune femme sentit une main enserrer sa taille. En une seconde, elle se retrouva collée contre le torse d'Edward. Ses yeux se fermèrent lorsque le visage du jeune père se pencha vers le sien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent pour un baiser empli de douceur. En désirant plus, elle passa sa langue sur les lèvres d'Edward qui ne tarda pas à entrouvrir celles-ci pour lui laisser le passage. Leurs langues venaient enfin de se retrouver quand…

-Papa ! Papa !

Edward soupira et posa son front contre le sien. Ils inspirèrent tous deux profondément avant d'ouvrir leurs yeux.

-Je suis désolé, assura Edward dans un murmure.

-Papa !

-Mais je dois y aller.

-File, lui ordonna Bella en quittant son étreinte.

Malgré son sac à dos, le jeune homme courut sur le chemin pour rejoindre son fils, Bella le suivit, mais à un pas plus mesuré et surtout plus prudent. Quand elle les rejoignit, elle s'inquiéta de voir Stefan assit sur le sol, de grosses larmes coulant le long de son visage. Edward s'était agenouillé face à lui et fouillait dans le sac à dos. Ce que le jeune père avait prédit était malheureusement arrivé remarqua-t-elle quand elle vit les genoux écorchés de Stefan.

-Veux pas ! Se mit à hurler l'enfant quand il vit Edward attraper des compresses et le flacon de désinfectant.

-Alors, il fallait m'écouter, lui rappela Edward, maintenant, tiens-toi tranquille pendant que je te soigne.

-Veux pas ! Veux pas ! Veux pas ! Pleurnicha Stefan en essayant de s'enfuir.

-Stefan ! Dit un peu plus fort Edward en le faisant asseoir. Dis-moi, tu ne veux pas que Bella pense que tu es un bébé ?

-Suis pas un bébé, ronchonna l'enfant.

-Alors pourquoi tu te comportes comme si tu en étais un ? Allez, montre-lui que tu es un grand garçon et que tu laisses papa te soigner.

Stefan lui jeta un regard avant de respirer bruyamment tout en hochant la tête. Edward sourit à son fils avant d'appliquer la compresse humide sur l'un des genoux.

-Ça pique ! Se plaignit Stefan dont les larmes repartirent de plus belle.

Ne supportant pas de rester les bras ballants devant les pleurs de l'enfant, Bella s'assit à ses côtés. Elle prit le mouchoir qu'Edward tenait pour essuyer les joues de son fils pour le remplacer, mais Stefan tourna la tête de l'autre côté, la snobant.

-Tu sais, Stefan, je suis très maladroite, donc les bobos ça me connaît et je comprends tout à fait que tu n'aimes pas que ton papa te mette de l'alcool sur tes égratignures, commença-t-elle sans pour autant réussir à attirer son attention les yeux de Stefan scrutaient les alentours plutôt qu'elle. Oh, regarde ! S'écria-t-elle soudain.

Surpris par son ton, Stefan tourna la tête. Bella attrapa la feuille d'un arbuste qui était à sa portée, elle l'amena devant leurs yeux et l'enfant se pencha pour mieux observer la chenille colorée qui progressait lentement sur le feuillage.

-C'est quoi ? Lui demanda Stefan curieux.

-Une chenille, lui répondit-elle, tu as vu ces étranges couleurs ? On en voit pas des comme ça à Forks. En as-tu déjà vu des semblables à Washington ?

-Non, avoua le petit garçon, pourtant, avec papa on va souvent au zoo !

-Tu sais en quoi cette chenille va se transformer dans quelque temps ?

-Non, admit Stefan toujours aussi curieux.

-En un magnifique papillon, il sera sûrement très beau avec toutes ces couleurs !

-Oh, oui ! Approuva Stefan.

L'enfant approcha un doigt pour toucher la chenille, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le faire, la feuille lui fut arrachée des mains par Edward qui la jeta loin d'eux.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? S'énerva Stefan.

-Tout simplement parce que même si elle est belle, il ne valait mieux pas que tu la touches ! Voilà tes bobos sont soignés, reprenons la route.

-Mais la ssenille ! Protesta son fils.

-On peut se lancer à sa recherche, mais je me disais que l'on aurait pu pêcher à la cascade… Enfin, tant pis, cherchons la chenille.

-Veux pêsser !

Edward sourit à son fils avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux. Ils reprirent leur chemin avec, cette fois, Stefan à leurs côtés qui tenait sagement la main de son papa. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, ils atteignirent enfin l'immense clairière qui se trouvait au pied de la cascade. Stefan s'avança vers le petit lac, les yeux rivés sur la chute d'eau pendant qu'ils posaient leurs affaires sur l'herbe.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, lui dit Edward en ne quittant pas Stefan du regard, mais cette chenille était dangereuse, son corps est recouvert de poison pour se protéger des prédateurs.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Tu m'as laissé…

-Vous ne risquiez rien tant que vous ne la touchiez pas, ce que j'ai empêché. Bella, merci d'avoir distrait Stefan.

-Je t'en prie, c'était avec plaisir.

-Je sais que je devrais lui rappeler la conversation que nous avions eu chez toi, mais ces derniers jours n'ont pas été facile pour lui.

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Vous venez ! Cria Stefan les pieds dans l'eau.

Bella sourit, heureuse d'être comprise dans l'invitation. Ils ôtèrent à leur tour leurs chaussures et s'approchèrent de la berge.

-Elle est où la canne à pêche ? Questionna Stefan en observant son père.

-Nous n'en avons pas besoin, on va pêcher comme les indiens dans le film, tu te souviens ?

Stefan cria sa joie avant de quitter son tee-shirt. Edward prit son fils dans ses bras et le déposa sur des rochers à ses côtés, le jeune homme resta dans l'eau qui lui arrivait mi-cuisse. Les deux garçons se mirent à scruter avec attention l'eau, les mains d'Edward frôlant la surface de celle-ci. L'agent du FBI plongea soudain ses mains sous l'eau et un cri de frustration s'échappa de la bouche de Stefan quand les mains de son père remontèrent bredouilles.

-Hey, Bella ! L'interpella Edward. Je te conseille de venir me donner un coup de main si tu souhaites manger.

La jeune femme transforma la jupe que faisait son paréo en une sorte de short et le rejoignit. Les rires de Stefan ne tardèrent pas à peupler la clairière alors qu'il les voyait se démener pour essayer d'attraper un poisson bien trop rapide pour eux. Alors que l'enfant se moquait d'eux, Edward attrapa son fils pour le jeter soudain à l'eau. Le petit garçon refit surface en toussant et en crachant, mais un sourire amusé se dessinait sur son visage. Edward l'attrapa et le balança sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pommes de terre.

-Et bien, Bella, je crois que nous avons là une bonne prise. Peut-être pourrais-tu faire du feu pendant que je prépare ce gros poisson ?

-Avec plaisir, Edward, accepta-t-elle amusée.

-Chuis pas un poichon ! Hurla Stefan en se débattant. Me manzez pas !

-Oh, si ! En plus, celui-là est bien gros ! Rajouta Edward.

-Chuis pas gros ! Ch'est tonton Memett qui est gros !

-Tu as raison approuva, le père en descendant l'enfant de sur son épaule, et si on regardait plutôt ce que mamie a préparé ?

Stefan acquiesça de la tête tout en restant dans les bras de son père, sa tête nichée dans le creux de son cou. Bella déplia la couverture qui se trouvait dans le sac à dos pendant qu'Edward en extrayait la glacière ainsi que des bouteilles d'eau fraîche. Il donna d'ailleurs l'une d'entre elles à Stefan pour qu'il boive. La jeune femme déballa une salade de riz, une salade de haricots verts et divers sandwichs ainsi que les couverts.

-Dis-moi Stefan qu'as-tu envie de manger ? Lui demanda-t-elle prête à le servir.

-Des ssips, décida l'enfant en lorgnant vers le paquet que son père tenait.

-Les chips c'est pour plus tard, jeune homme, dis plutôt à Bella ce que tu as envie de manger.

-Du riz, s'il-te-plaît, l'informa Stefan.

Bella versa deux cuillères à soupe de riz dans l'assiette, elle allait en rajouter une quand Edward l'informa que c'était suffisant. Le jeune homme rajouta quelques haricots verts ainsi qu'un sandwich poulet mayonnaise sur l'assiette avant qu'elle ne la donne à Stefan. Ce dernier se hâta de mettre de côté les haricots avec le bout de sa fourchette.

-Tu les manges et tu auras des chips, expliqua Edward.

Stefan ronchonna quelque peu, mais il prit tout de même un haricot qu'il avala avec un dégoût évident. Edward soupira devant le côté théâtral de son fils qui après quelques minutes de supplice lui fit remarquer qu'il n'y avait plus d'haricots dans son assiette. Le jeune père lui mit quelques chips dans un gobelet tout en lui demandant de manger aussi le reste de son assiette.

-C'est vraiment magnifique, murmura Bella en se perdant dans la contemplation de la cascade.

-Oui, tout est vraiment magnifique, répéta Edward en ne la quittant pas des yeux.

Leurs regards se mélangèrent et elle dut faire un effort pour se rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

-Alors quel est le reste du programme ? Demanda la jeune femme pour chasser ses pensées peu avouables.

-Je pensais qu'après avoir déjeuné, nous pourrions faire une petite sieste, puis, nous nous baignerons avant de reprendre le chemin de la villa, proposa Edward.

-Veux pas faire la chieste, râla Stefan.

-Pourtant, tu la feras, assura Edward, sinon, tu seras trop fatigué pour te baigner et rentrer à la villa.

-Tu me porteras, conclut simplement l'enfant.

-J'ai déjà le sac à dos et avant que tu n'y pense, non, Bella ne te portera pas.

-Z'y pensais pas, protesta le petit garçon en prenant un air trop angélique pour être honnête, mais elle pourrait porter le chac, non ?

-Mange, soupira Edward. Tu passes décidément trop de temps avec ton oncle…

Bella retint un rire devant la mine exaspérée d'Edward alors que Stefan ricanait doucement, fier de son petit effet. La jeune femme remarqua alors que l'enfant n'avait pas touché à son sandwich, peut-être Edward s'était-il trompé et lui en avait-il donné un qu'il n'aimait pas ?

-Tu préfères un autre sandwich ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

-Non, murmura Stefan en baissant la tête.

-Tu n'aimes plus le poulet mayonnaise ? S'étonna Edward. Je pensais que c'est ton préféré parce qu'il est trop, méga, giga bon ? Termina le père en imitant la voix excitée de son fils.

Tout comme elle, Edward perdit son sourire quand il vit les traits empreints de tristesse de l'enfant.

-Qu'y a-t-il, mon cœur ? Ce n'est pas un problème si tu veux changer de sandwich.

-Tu sais, c'est ta grand-mère qui les a préparé, rappela Bella, et elle fait les meilleurs sandwichs au monde !

Stefan secoua la tête pour dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord, ses petits doigts jouant avec la croûte entourant le pain de mie.

-Tu es sûr d'avoir déjà goûté les sandwichs d'Esmé ? Demanda la jeune femme d'un ton léger. Parce que sinon, tu serais d'accord avec moi quand je dis qu'ils…

Bella se tut quand elle vit Edward prendre un couteau et l'assiette de son fils. Rapidement, il enleva toute la croûte du pain de mie avant de partager le sandwich en deux triangles égaux.

-Merchi, murmura Stefan en reniflant, Bella ?

-Oui, mon grand ?

-Ch'est maman qui fait les meilleurs chandwichs… »

Bella sentit son cœur se serrer. Edward prit son fils sur ses genoux tout en lui adressant un regard d'excuse. Stefan se blottit dans les bras de son père qui le berça pendant qu'il mangeait enfin son sandwich. La jeune femme savait qu'elle aimait cet homme, elle aimait sa douceur, elle aimait la tendresse, la gentillesse dont il faisait preuve envers ceux qui l'entouraient. Cependant, elle venait de réaliser que si elle aimait le père, elle s'attachait aussi au fils. Elle ne se lançait pas seulement dans une relation amoureuse, non, elle entrerait aussi dans une famille et elle devait accepter les deux car ils étaient indissociables. D'ailleurs, Edward avait tenté de le lui faire comprendre dans la cuisine l'autre soir en lui demandant d'entrer dans leur vie. Elle comprit alors qu'Esmé et Carlisle les avaient sûrement laissés seul pour qu'elle le réalise. Stefan était tout aussi brisé que son père, sauf que lui n'avait ni l'âge, ni la maturité pour s'en sortir seul. Si elle s'engageait dans une relation avec Edward, elle ne pourrait pas faire demi-tour au risque de briser aussi Stefan. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, si Stefan l'acceptait, était-elle prête à élever cet enfant blessé qui n'était pas le sien ? Comment pourrait-elle être présente pour ce petit garçon alors qu'elle avait eu un exemple si déplorable avec sa mère ? Comment saurait-elle quoi faire ? … Ses angoisses disparurent brusquement quand elle vit Stefan cueillir une fleur se trouvant à portée de sa petite main pour la lui donner. Bella le remercia et la glissa dans ses cheveux. Stefan sourit à son geste avant de retourner se faire câliner par Edward. Oui, pour ces deux hommes, elle était prête à tout, y compris, à vaincre ses peurs !


	15. Chapter 15

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos mots de soutien, merci énormément, ils m'ont fait beaucoup de bien. Merci !

Je vous informe aussi que je pars en vacances, j'ignore donc quand je pourrais publier un nouveau chapitre, mes parents n'ont pas internet…. Cependant, je vais essayer de publier dans le courant de la semaine prochaine.

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 15 : Laila**

.

.

Le repas terminé, Edward garda Stefan dans ses bras. Son fils jouait machinalement avec les brins d'herbe se trouvant à sa portée, luttant contre le sommeil qui le gagnait. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux entrouverts que son enfant fixait parfois à la dérobée Bella qui s'était perdue dans la contemplation du paysage qui les entourait. Finalement, il ne tarda pas à sentir le corps de son fils s'affaisser contre lui, il s'était endormi. Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras pour le déposer sur un coin de la couverture. Le jeune père prit ensuite une serviette qu'il mit sous la tête de son fils en guise d'oreiller. La main de Stefan se mit alors à tâtonner les alentours, cherchant quelque chose, et Edward s'empressa de sortir son doudou du sac à dos. Une fois celui-ci à portée de sa main, Stefan l'enlaça et dormit paisiblement. Le jeune homme observa le petit garçon pendant plusieurs minutes avant de se lever. Tout en lui offrant un sourire, il tendit sa main vers Bella. Il l'aida à se relever et main dans la main, ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Edward se rassit dans l'herbe, son dos contre le tronc d'un arbre et fit installer Bella entre ses jambes, le dos de la jeune femme reposant contre son torse. Ses bras encerclèrent le corps fin de Bella et il posa son menton sur son épaule. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux quelques secondes, se repaissant de son odeur et de son corps contre le sien.

« -Lui qui ne voulait pas faire la sieste, il dort bien, remarqua doucement Bella en jetant un coup d'œil à Stefan.

-Contrairement à ce petit bonhomme, je connais ses limites, sourit Edward tout en déposant un baiser sur son épaule, et puis, je pense qu'il n'a pas dû bien dormir durant mon absence.

Bella acquiesça lentement de la tête avant de se retourner, leurs regards se croisèrent et il n'en fallut guère plus pour que leurs lèvres se retrouvent. Leur baiser devint rapidement plus fougueux, leurs langues dansant sensuellement l'une contre l'autre. Malheureusement, ils durent se séparer lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent à bout de souffle. La jeune femme gigota dans ses bras, se tournant pour lui faire face et elle s'installa sur ses genoux. Tout en lui souriant, Bella noua ses bras autour de son cou avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Il répondit à l'ardeur de son baiser, tout en appréciant ses mains qui caressaient tendrement ses cheveux. Le jeune homme releva un peu les jambes, faisant glisser Bella, sa poitrine vint heurter son torse et il resserra son étreinte sur son corps. Un léger gémissement franchit le seuil des lèvres de Bella quand sa bouche délaissa la sienne pour aller déposer des baisers le long de son visage avant qu'il ne s'empare du lobe de son oreille pour le mordiller.

-Tu vas me tuer, Cullen ! Grogna la jeune femme.

Les doigts de Bella se crispèrent dans ses cheveux et il tira légèrement dessus pour le forcer à relever la tête. Elle s'empara avec ardeur de ses lèvres, mordillant légèrement celles-ci avant que sa langue ne s'invite dans sa bouche. Il resserra son étreinte, ses doigts qui agrippaient jusque-là le paréo se détendirent et remontèrent lentement le long du dos de la jeune femme pour caresser sa peau. Les mains de Bella délaissèrent ses cheveux pour partir à l'assaut de son tee-shirt, elle le caressa à travers le vêtement avant qu'elle ne trouve le rebord de celui-ci pour les glisser sur sa peau. Les jambes de Bella enserrèrent sa taille, rapprochant ainsi leurs corps, mais aussi leurs bassins et il put sentir sa virilité s'éveiller à ce contact.

-Désolé, souffla-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour la repousser doucement.

-Ce n'est pas grave, assura Bella en tentant de se rapprocher à nouveau.

-Bella, soupira Edward en faisant des efforts pour garder l'esprit clair.

-Edward, gémit la jeune femme en déposant des baisers dans son cou.

-Bella ! Nous ne sommes pas seuls, s'empressa-t-il de lui rappeler.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme s'éloigna de lui, les joues en feu, tout en affichant une mine penaude. Elle jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Stefan, mais l'enfant dormait toujours.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Bella.

-C'est pas grave, sourit-il en caressant sa joue, et crois-moi, j'aurais agi comme toi si Stefan n'était pas là.

La jeune femme sourit, elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de quitter ses genoux pour s'asseoir à ses côtés, il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la tête de Bella trouva sa place contre son épaule. Leurs mains libres s'enlacèrent. Il déposa un baiser sur le dos de sa main avant que son regard ne se pose sur son fils qui dormait un peu plus loin.

-J'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul Cullen à tomber sous ton charme, lui confia-t-il.

-Ah, bon ?

-Stefan, tu es la première fille à qui il offre une fleur.

-Je suis très flattée, mais il l'a déjà fait non ? Questionna prudemment Bella.

Edward ferma les yeux en comprenant que la jeune femme faisait allusion à la mère de son fils.

-Stefan était peut-être trop petit, supposa Edward, ou l'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée.

-Est-ce que… Est-ce que ça te dérangerait de me parler d'elle ?

-Non, répondit-il. Je ne sais pas par où commencer… J'ai rencontré Laila dans un bar, j'avais particulièrement bu pour oublier ma première enquête, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que je fasse une rencontre qui allait changer ma vie. Russell est venu me chercher, bien décidé à me ramener par la peau des fesses chez lui pour que je squatte son canapé. Alors qu'il essayait de me décoller du bar, Laila est venue lui donner un coup de main, elle m'a crié dessus tout en me demandant si je n'avais pas honte de faire lever mon vieux père pour qu'il vienne me chercher ivre dans un bar. Je te laisse imaginer la réaction de Russell, s'esclaffa Edward et Bella se joignit à elle. Après avoir fait remarquer qu'il n'était pas mon père et qu'en cet instant il valait mieux pour moi que ce ne soit pas le cas, il m'a obligé à descendre de mon tabouret tout en me tenant, mon équilibre étant précaire. Bref, Laila l'a aidé à me porter jusqu'à la voiture et là…

-Là quoi ? Demanda Bella intriguée face à son air mal à l'aise.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de très romanesque, murmura Edward, j'ai vomi sur ses chaussures.

-Non ? S'écria la jeune femme en retenant un fou-rire. Tu n'as pas fait ça ?

-Si, avoua-t-il honteux, Russell m'a poussé dans sa voiture tout en me promettant mille et une morts si je souillais la banquette. Il s'est excusé auprès de Laila et lui a donné ma carte pour qu'elle m'appelle pour que je répare les dégâts. Elle n'a jamais appelé, par contre, je suis revenu plusieurs fois dans le bar pour tenter de la revoir. Il a fallu que j'attende 15 jours pour la retrouver. Je lui ai offert un verre, elle a accepté à condition que je me contente d'un cocktail sans alcool. Je l'ai ensuite invité à dîner pour réparer ma maladresse, elle a accepté. Nous avons débuté une relation avant de nous rendre compte que nous étions plus amis qu'amoureux. Nous sommes donc restés proches. J'étais loin de ma famille et elle, elle ne s'entendait pas trop avec la sienne. Nous nous tenions compagnie et quand l'un de nous se sentait trop seul, nous nous consolions dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Un soir, après une fête un peu trop arrosée, nous avons couché ensemble et… 9 mois plus tard, Stefan est arrivé. Que ce soit Laila ou moi, nous n'avons jamais regretté, Stefan est la plus belle chose que nous ayons accomplie.

-Merci, murmura Bella quand il eut terminé son récit.

-De quoi ? S'étonna-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-Merci de m'avoir parlé d'elle, je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi.

-C'est vrai, admit le jeune homme, mais elle fait partie de mon histoire et elle est la mère de mon fils, donc, il me paraît normal de répondre à tes questions. En plus, je suis sûr que vous vous seriez bien entendues. »

Edward se tut alors que des souvenirs heureux l'assaillaient. Il se revoyait à la naissance de Stefan, tenant la main de Laila, heureux, mais angoissé. Il n'oublierait jamais le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur le visage de son amie lorsque la sage-femme avait posé leur fils sur sa poitrine. Il avait pleuré de joie quand elle lui avait tendu le bébé alors qu'elle, elle riait de ses craintes de devoir tenir cette si petite et fragile chose entre ses bras. Laila avait su lui faire oublier ses peurs de mal faire et s'il s'était senti père, c'était grâce à elle. Sa gorge se noua alors qu'il pensait à toutes les choses qu'elle allait manquer. Elle ne verrait jamais Stefan tomber amoureux, elle ne l'applaudirait pas à sa remise de diplôme, elle ne serait jamais grand-mère… Sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir, ses larmes glissèrent le long de ses joues pendant qu'une image s'imposait à son esprit : le corps de Laila baignant dans une mare de sang.

« -Edward ?

La voix inquiète de Bella le sortit de ses tristes souvenirs. Les doigts fins de la jeune femme essuyèrent ses larmes, ses yeux l'observèrent avec attention et il pouvait aussi y lire la peine qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

-Veux-tu en parler ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules avant d'inspirer profondément. Il n'avait aucune envie de se souvenir de ces heures d'horreur, pourtant, il se mit à parler.

-Encore maintenant, j'ignore comment il a fait pour les enlever…

-Comment ça ?

-J'étais sur une scène de crime dont l'auteur n'était autre que l'Eventreur. J'étais à l'autre bout de la ville. Normalement, je devais avoir Stefan pour le week-end, Laila venait de rencontrer quelqu'un et souhaitait passer un peu de temps avec cet homme. Voyant les heures passer, j'ai appelé Laila pour savoir si elle pouvait récupérer notre fils à l'école, que je viendrai plus tard le chercher chez elle. Elle a accepté. Quand le soir, je suis allé à son domicile, j'ai sonné, mais elle ne m'a pas ouvert. J'ai trouvé cela étrange, j'ai donc utilisé le double de mes clefs pour entrer. Il n'y avait personne. Tout en fouillant l'appartement, j'ai essayé de la joindre et c'est là que j'ai entendu la sonnerie de son téléphone, elle provenait de sa chambre. J'y suis allé… Il y avait des lys partout, ils recouvraient le sol, la couette, sauf une partie, une partie sur laquelle se trouvait une photo de nous trois. Je… Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressenti à cet instant-là, c'était… c'était un peu comme si l'on venait de m'arracher le cœur, mon âme… J'ignore combien de temps je suis resté ainsi figé avant d'avoir enfin la présence d'esprit d'appeler Russell. L'équipe et lui m'ont rejoint et l'enquête a débuté. Les voisins ne les ayant pas vu rentrer et n'ayant pas trouvé le cartable de mon fils, je suis allé au domicile de l'institutrice de Stefan avec Russell et Sam car elle était la dernière personne à les avoir vu. L'institutrice nous a dit que Stefan était fatigué, il s'était endormi en entendant notre arrivée. Laila l'a pris dans ses bras, elle ne l'a pas réveillé, puis, elle est partie vers l'appartement qui n'était qu'à une centaine de mètres de l'école. Madame Petterson nous a dit que Laila avait discuté avec un homme à bord d'un 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées avant de monter dans le véhicule. Selon les témoins, elle était souriante, heureuse… Je ne comprends pas comment il a réussi à la faire monter ? Jamais Laila ne serait montée avec un inconnu, surtout avec Stefan.

-Donc, pour monter avec lui, tu te dis qu'elle devait le connaître ?

-C'est la seule explication, confirma Edward, mais qui ? Nous avons interrogé l'homme qu'elle avait rencontré, mais cette piste ne nous a amené nulle part.

-Il s'était peut-être déguisé comme quand il est entré dans le Commissariat de Seattle ?

-Oui, j'y ai pensé, mais Laila était quelqu'un de perspicace, même s'il avait pris l'apparence de l'une de ses connaissances, elle l'aurait rapidement démasqué, assura Edward. J'aurais tellement aimé attraper James vivant, avoir des réponses….

-Tu sais, il n'aurait peut-être pas répondu à tes questions.

-Oui, c'est possible, mais je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait fait tout ça pour prouver à Volturi qu'il valait mieux que moi !

-Il était dérangé, sa logique ne peut pas voir de sens pour nous.

Edward ne releva pas les propos de la jeune femme, car c'était son travail d'entrer dans l'esprit des criminels et il était évident pour lui que James ne s'en était pas pris à lui et à sa famille juste pour attirer l'attention du Général, alors, pourquoi avait-il fait tout cela ? La voix hésitante de Bella le sortit de ses réflexions.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

-Laila et Stefan avaient disparu depuis trois heures quand il m'a envoyé un message, c'était une série de chiffres. J'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de coordonnées GPS. Je n'ai rien dit aux autres car même s'il n'avait rien dit, je savais qu'il les tuerait si j'arrivais avec des renforts. J'ai pris un taxi après avoir faussé compagnie à mon équipe. Je me suis retrouvé dans un quartier à l'abandon en banlieue de Washington. Armé, je suis entré dans la maison…. »

.

_Flash-back :_

.

L'arme à la main, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il entra dans la maison. Une fois la porte d'entrée passée, il avisa un interrupteur, il l'actionna, mais le hall resta plongé dans l'obscurité. Il prit sa torche et continua à avancer. Il faisait son possible pour oublier la peur qui nouait ses entrailles, il devait se calmer, avoir l'esprit clair pour les sauver ! Le rez-de-chaussée visité et n'ayant trouvé personne, il s'apprêtait à aller fouiller l'étage quand un bruit de sanglots étouffés lui parvinrent de la cave. Il posa une main tremblante sur la poignée qui tourna dans un grincement qui le fit pester, question discrétion, il pouvait repasser… Lentement et prudemment, il descendit les marches en bois qui, bien entendu, craquèrent à chacun de ses pas. Une fois arrivé dans la cave, il se figea. Celle-ci était immense et n'était éclairée que par des bougies, il serra les dents, les flammes vacillantes laissaient trop d'ombres à son goût où l'Eventreur pouvait se dissimuler. Tout à coup, il pointa son arme sur sa droite, son doigt se crispa sur la gâchette alors qu'il voyait une ombre s'avancer vers lui.

« -Edward…

-Laila !

Il allait se précipiter vers son amie quand il vit une ombre noire derrière elle. Aussitôt, il releva son arme pour la pointer sur la menace qui se trouvait derrière la mère de son fils, dissimulée derrière un masque blanc.

-Bonsoir, Agent Cullen ! Quel plaisir que vous vous joigniez à nous, dit l'Eventreur de sa voix modifiée.

-Où est mon fils ? Questionna Edward en tentant de retrouver son calme.

-Le petit Stefan est en sécurité, mon cher, mais parlons plutôt de toi. Veux-tu bien me faire passer ton arme ?

L'agent du FBI serra les dents, il n'avait aucune envie de se débarrasser de son arme, mais il n'avait pas tellement le choix, l'Eventreur pointait un revolver dans le dos de Laila. N'ayant pas d'autre solution, Edward se baissa lentement et posa son arme sur le sol, il se redressa tout en donnant un léger coup de pied dans son revolver pour le faire glisser vers l'Eventreur.

-Ainsi que l'autre, ajouta le tueur en désignant sa jambe droite.

L'agent fédéral fulminait, pourtant, il n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il s'accroupit et retira l'arme de l'étui qui enserrait sa cheville. Cependant, avant de la faire glisser, il releva la tête vers le tueur.

-Où est mon fils? Répéta-t-il d'une voix bien plus calme.

-En ce moment, il devrait être le cadet de tes soucis, railla l'Eventreur, mais je vais tout de même être magnanime et te dire qu'il n'est pas loin.

Edward ravala la rage qui menaçait de le submerger, il savait que s'énerver n'apporterait rien de bon. Il devait rester lucide pour trouver un moyen de sortir Laila et Stefan de ce guet-apens.

-Ils ne t'ont rien fait, c'est moi que tu veux, lança Edward, laisse-les partir et je te suivrais sans faire de difficulté.

-Proposition intéressante, mais superflue car même si je ne les relâche pas, vous me suivrez agent Cullen.

Le jeune homme serra les poings, l'Eventreur savait parfaitement qu'il se plierait à sa volonté pour protéger les siens. Edward inspira profondément, son regard trouva celui de Laila dans lequel il put lire sa peur, des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long des joues de son amie et aux marques sur son visage, il pouvait voir qu'elle s'était débattue.

-Ça va aller, lui murmura-t-il tout en lui offrant un sourire rassurant.

-Agent Cullen, je ne savais pas que vous étiez un vil menteur, releva aussitôt l'Eventreur.

-Laila, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît. Je te promets que je vais tout faire pour nous sortir de là, tu me fais confiance ?

-Oui, chuchota son amie dans un sanglot.

-On va s'en sortir, répéta Edward pendant que son cerveau fonctionnait à vive allure pour trouver un moyen d'échapper au tueur en série.

-Pas la peine d'essayer de chercher une issue, agent Cullen, il n'y en a pas, ricana l'Eventreur.

Le jeune homme serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas le regard que posait l'homme sur lui derrière son masque blanc, il préparait quelque chose, mais quoi ?

-Rejoints-le!

Laila et lui sursautèrent en entendant l'ordre du tueur. Laila lui jeta un coup d'œil apeuré avant d'obéir. Lentement, elle fit un pas dans sa direction, puis, un second. Elle était presque dans ses bras, quand il vit l'éclat dans les yeux du tueur.

-Non!

Son hurlement ne servit à rien. Il eut l'impression qu'un coup de tonnerre résonnait dans la cave. Les yeux de Laila s'écarquillèrent face à la douleur, un hoquet de stupeur franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'écroulait dans ses bars, une balle figée dans son dos. L'agent fédéral allongea tendrement son amie sur le sol, cherchant à comprimer la blessure avec sa veste, mais elle perdait beaucoup trop de sang et la terrible réalité le frappa, elle n'en avait plus que pour quelques minutes.

-Edward, l'appela Laila d'une voix tremblante, Edward...

-Je suis là, assura-t-il en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

-Tu veilleras sur Stefan? Tu... Tu lui diras à quel point je l'aime... Qu'il était tout pour moi... parce que... parce qu'il était une partie de toi.

-Je lui dirais, je te le promets.

-Je vous aime tellement...

-Chut, tais-toi, garde tes forces.

-Edward... Edward... Promets-moi que... tu vas le sauver...

-Je te le jure, je ferai tout pour qu'il soit en sécurité et heureux... Laila? Laila! »

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un cri de désespoir lorsqu'il vit les yeux de son amie se voiler, la vie venait de quitter son corps. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta là, la serrant dans ses bras, criant désespérément son prénom, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un rire qui lui fit tout omettre: Stefan, l'Eventreur... Oubliant le danger, il déposa le corps de Laila sur le sol en béton froid pour se jeter sur le tueur en série. Celui-ci déstabilisé par son attaque soudaine ne lui tira pas dessus. Leurs corps tombèrent lourdement sur le sol poussiéreux, il frappa violemment son adversaire au visage, faisant bouger quelque peu le masque. Il allait réitérer son coup quand une violente douleur le figea. Lentement, il baissa les yeux vers son ventre pour y voir le manche d'un poignard. Edward s'affaissa contre le tueur qui le prit presque tendrement dans ses bras pour l'allonger sur le dos. Le regard du l'Eventreur plongea dans le sien, alors que, avec une lenteur qui prolongeait son supplice, il retira la lame. Avant qu'il ne puisse esquisser un seul geste, le tueur lui donna un violent coup de poing au visage qui le fit sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Edward était encore perdu dans les brumes de l'inconscience quand il lui sembla entendre des sanglots. Il se força à s'éveiller quand il reconnut le timbre de voix, Stefan! Le jeune père ouvrit les yeux, la salle était baignée d'une douce lueur, le jour qui filtrait par de fines fenêtres venait se mêler à la lumière des bougies. Il scruta la pièce, mais ne vit pas son fils. Il remarqua alors qu'il n'était pas dans la partie de la cave où il était arrivé quelques heures plus tôt, d'ailleurs, il était allongé sur un lit et non à même le sol. Le jeune homme posa une main sur son torse et fut surpris de sentir un garrot sur sa blessure, pourquoi l'avoir soigné? La réponse le fit frémir, sûrement pour mieux le torturer. Edward serra les dents et prit appui contre le mur pour se lever. Il se dirigea vers la seule porte entrouverte de la pièce, priant pour qu'elle le conduise à son fils. Lorsqu'il la franchit, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine et il se précipita tant bien que mal vers Stefan.

« -Maman? Maman, faut te réveiller! Maman?

Stefan sanglotait, sa petite main ne cessait de tapoter le visage inerte de Laila. Edward passa outre la vive douleur qu'il ressentait et s'agenouilla auprès de son fils. Il posa une main sur son épaule et son enfant hurla de terreur alors qu'il l'emprisonnait dans ses bras.

-C'est moi, Stefan, c'est papa. Calme-toi!

-Papa?

Son fils tourna la tête, il le contempla quelques secondes avant de se jeter à son cou, son petit corps tremblait contre le sien et il le serra aussi fort qu'il le put.

-Papa! Z'arrive pas à réveiller maman! Lui lança l'enfant inquiet. Papa! Elle va être malade, elle est toute froide!

Edward serra les dents. Depuis combien de temps, Stefan était-il assis là à côté du cadavre de sa mère? Ses poings se serrèrent et sa haine contre l'Eventreur se décupla. Comment avait-il pu laisser un enfant auprès du cadavre de sa mère ?

-Papa, maman a bobo, faut appeler papi, elle chaigne! »

Le jeune homme ne savait que dire à son fils, lui-même était bouleversé. Tout à coup, du bruit se fit entendre à l'étage, le grincement de la poignée de la porte d'entrée le fit frémir. Rassemblant ses forces, il se leva, Stefan dans ses bras et marcha péniblement jusqu'à la chambre qu'il venait de quitter. Là, il déposa son fils sur le lit avant de chercher une quelconque arme, ses yeux se posèrent sur une chaise. Alors qu'il projetait de l'abattre sur la tête du tueur, il se rendit compte que ses maigres forces ne lui permettraient pas de l'assommer. Aussi, Edward bloqua la porte menant à la petite chambre avec le meuble avant de s'approcher du lit pour prendre son fils dans ses bras. Stefan se mit à trembler et à pleurer quand un violent coup fut porté contre la porte. Edward raffermit son emprise sur le corps de son fils, bien décidé à le protéger quel qu'en soit le prix!

**.**

_Fin du flash-back._

.

Edward quitta précipitamment les bras de Bella pour s'avancer vers l'étendue d'eau. Il n'entendit pas la jeune femme le suivre et il lui fut reconnaissant de lui laisser ces quelques minutes pour se reprendre. Il s'accroupit et prit un peu d'eau entre ses mains pour s'asperger le visage et effacer les traces de ses larmes. Il était en train de chasser ses douloureux souvenirs quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« -Tu as réussi, lui rappela doucement Bella, regarde, il va bien.

Edward suivit son regard qui était posé sur Stefan, ce dernier dormait toujours paisiblement au pied de l'arbre sur la couverture. Tout à coup, il ressentit un inexplicable besoin de le sentir contre lui. Faisant fi de Bella, il se leva pour rejoindre son fils. Une fois assis à ses côtés, il le prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, heureux de sentir son corps chaud et bien vivant contre le sien.

-Edward, ça va aller? Lui demanda la jeune femme inquiète.

-Oui, pardon, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix enrouée, c'est juste que c'est encore douloureux, tout est encore bien trop vivace dans mon esprit.

-Je suis désolée.

-Tu n'y es pour rien. Il est normal que tu te poses des questions.

Edward esquissa un petit sourire avant de se pencher, le visage de la jeune femme s'éclaira et elle vint à sa rencontre leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec tendresse. Il sentit l'une de ses mains glisser dans ses cheveux pour l'attirer un peu plus à elle, mais au même moment une main se posa sur son torse pour le repousser. Edward fronça les sourcils face à cette contradiction avant de réaliser que la main reposant contre son torse était trop petite pour appartenir à Bella! Aussitôt, il rompit leur baiser et baissa la tête pour croiser le regard mécontent de son fils.

-Hey, bonhomme, tu as bien dormi?

Le jeune homme regretta aussitôt sa phrase, n'avait-il donc rien de plus stupide à dire à son fils qui venait de le surprendre en train d'embrasser une femme juste quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui?

-Tu fais quoi? Questionna Stefan les sourcils froncés en les observant à tour de rôle.

-J'avais une poussière dans l'œil et ton papa m'a aidé à l'enlever, mentit pour lui Bella.

Edward haussa un sourcil dans sa direction, étonné par ses propos, croyait-elle vraiment que Stefan allait gober cela?

-Ch'est vrai que cha fait mal, convint son fils tout en se redressant et en restant bien dans ses bras.

Edward fut encore plus surpris que le petit garçon croit en ce mensonge, peut-être, n'avait-il rien vu? Après tout la tête de son fils était posée contre son torse...

-On va se baigner?

-Oui, accepta Edward.

-Faut que je fasse pipi, murmura soudain son fils à son oreille en jetant un coup d'œil gêné à Bella.

Edward sourit, il se leva et posa Stefan à terre. Son fils s'éloigna en courant et il se tourna vers Bella, un brin moqueur.

-Une poussière dans l'œil?

-J'ai pas trouvé mieux! Maugréa la jeune femme.

Edward lui sourit avant de rejoindre son fils qui l'attendait à trépignant aux abords de la forêt. Il se hâta de retrouver le petit garçon qu'il entraîna dans les bois. Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques mètres et attendit. Son fils se balançait d'un pied à l'autre sans pour autant se soulager.

-Tu ne veux pas faire pipi?

Son fils mordilla sa lèvre inférieure avant de jeter un coup d'œil vers la cascade où Bella était demeurée.

-Tu sais, elle ne peut pas te voir là où nous sommes.

Stefan parut soulagé et s'approcha d'un arbre. Edward attendit, regardant les alentours, mais n'entendit rien.

-Papa?

-Oui?

-Tu m'aides?

Le jeune homme haussa un sourcil, depuis quand son fils avait-il besoin d'aide pour faire pipi?

-Tu as oublié comment on fait? Demanda Edward légèrement moqueur.

-Papa! Pleurnicha Stefan.

Edward soupira avant de s'approcher de son fils, il s'agenouilla derrière lui et abaissa son short et son maillot de bain, heureusement, Stefan fit le reste. Dès qu'il eut terminé, son enfant tendit ses bras vers lui, bien qu'intrigué par son comportement, Edward le porta et ils rejoignirent Bella. Tout en marchant, il se demanda soudain si le comportement de son fils n'était pas dû au baiser qu'il avait échangé avec la jeune femme. Cependant, il mit ses soupçons de côté quand, arrivés dans la clairière, son enfant se tortilla dans ses bras pour qu'il le dépose sur le sol. Une fois qu'il l'eut fait, Stefan se précipita vers Bella pour prendre sa main.

-Tu viens, on va se baigner?

La jeune femme sourit à son fils et le suivit dans l'eau juste après avoir ôté son paréo. Edward se perdit durant quelques secondes dans la contemplation de la beauté de la jeune femme, puis, du tableau idyllique qui s'offrait à lui. Stefan à peine arrivé dans l'eau se fit un plaisir d'asperger Bella, la jeune femme cria pour le plus grand bonheur de son fils avant de lui rendre la pareille. Tous deux riaient aux éclats et cette scène l'enchanta.

-Papa! L'appela Stefan d'une voix amusée. Elle me mouille!

Le jeune homme sourit et sans réfléchir, il se débarrassa rapidement de ses vêtements. Une fois en maillot, il courut et ceintura Bella avant de l'entraîner avec lui dans l'eau. Il se redressa et entendit pour son plus grand plaisir les éclats de rire de Stefan. Il allait se relever pour le rejoindre quand il sentit une pression sur ses épaules, Bella s'était redressée et essayait de le couler. Il se laissa faire. Le jeune homme savourait les bienfaits de l'eau fraîche sur son visage quand il sentit deux petites mains sur son corps. Edward refit surface pour voir Stefan qui s'accrochait tant bien que mal à ses épaules. Il prit son fils dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Tu as vu ce que Bella a fait à papa ? S'offusqua-t-il sous le regard rieur de Stefan.

-Voui !

-Tu m'aides à la couler ?

Son fils sourit de plaisir et ils se lancèrent tous deux à la poursuite de Bella qui se laissa facilement rattraper. Stefan applaudit lorsqu'il vit la jeune femme remonter à la surface en crachant de l'eau. Ils chahutèrent encore un peu, puis, Bella alla s'installer sur les rochers pendant qu'il faisait faire la planche à son fils qui avait dû mal à comprendre le concept d'immobilité. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à proposer un jeu au petit garçon, il vit Bella quitter les rochers pour la terre ferme.

-Passe par l'eau, lui conseilla-t-il, c'est plus prudent.

-Je sais marcher, Cullen, répliqua la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Les rochers sont humides et…

-Merde !

Edward prit son fils dans ses bras et se précipita vers l'endroit où Bella venait de chuter. Heureusement, la jeune femme était en train de s'asseoir quand il la rejoignit.

-Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à ses côtés, Stefan sur ses genoux.

-C'est rien, marmonna Bella.

-T'as fait bobo ? S'enquit Stefan en l'observant avec attention.

-Non, juste quelques égratignures.

Edward enserra la taille de son fils de ses mains pour le mettre sur ses pieds tout en lui faisant signe de regagner la berge ce que l'enfant fit en quelques enjambées. Il s'approcha ensuite de Bella pour la prendre dans ses bras, malgré ses protestations. Il la déposa sur une serviette pendant que Stefan cherchait la trousse de secours. Bella allait protester face à tant d'attentions, mais il la fit taire d'un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Il entendit Stefan pousser un petit cri de victoire et revenir vers eux en tenant fièrement la trousse de secours.

-Merci, mon chéri, dit Edward pendant que Stefan s'asseyait à leurs côtés.

Il ouvrit la trousse et sortit à nouveau une compresse et le désinfectant, décidément, son père avait eu raison de mettre cette trousse dans son sac à dos ! Aussi doucement qu'il le put, il appliqua la compresse imbibée d'alcool sur le genou de la jeune femme qui eut un geste de recul tout en émettant un sifflement et en lui lançant un regard noir. Edward fut alors surpris de voir son fils prendre l'une des mains de Bella entre les siennes.

-T'en fais pas, cha pique un peu, mais après cha ira mieux.

Edward retint difficilement un rire devant l'air compatissant de son fils et celui ahuri de Bella. Il pouffa légèrement s'attirant les foudres de la jeune femme et le regard interloqué de son enfant.

-Pourquoi tu ris, papa ?

-Pour rien, mon chéri, assura-t-il en posant un pansement sur le genou soigné. Bien, vous voilà comme neuve, Mademoiselle Swan !

-Merci, Docteur, lui lança Bella, merci à toi aussi, Stefan.

Edward fut étonné de voir son fils baisser les yeux et ses petites joues s'empourprer. Serait-il possible que le petit garçon apprécie plus Bella qu'il ne le pensait ? Alors qu'il se posait cette question, Stefan monta sur ses genoux et entoura son cou de ses bras pour y enfouir son visage. Edward se leva pour prendre place aux côtés de la jeune femme. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son fils attraper timidement les cheveux de la jeune femme pour enrouler une mèche autour de deux de ses doigts. Décidément, le comportement de Stefan l'intriguait de plus en plus. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, tous les trois blottis l'un contre l'autre, Stefan jouant toujours distraitement avec les cheveux de Bella. C'est alors qu'il remarqua que la jeune femme ne paraissait pas aussi à l'aise qu'il l'avait pensé. Doucement, il posa sa main sur celle de Stefan pour lui faire lâcher les longs cheveux bruns.

-Il se fait tard, annonça Edward, je crois que nous devrions nous mettre en route si l'on veut avoir le temps de prendre une douche avant qu'Alice et Rose ne reviennent avec tous leurs achats.

-Tatie, elle m'aura pas asseté des habits ? S'inquiéta Stefan.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je calmerai le petit lutin, lui promit-il. Allez, viens, on va ranger les sacs à dos.

Edward se leva, Stefan lui prit la main et il offrit un sourire rassurant à Bella, espérant qu'elle n'avait pas été trop déstabilisée par le comportement de Stefan. Quand ils furent un peu éloignés d'elle, il se baissa à la hauteur de l'enfant.

-Tout va bien Stefan ? Demanda gentiment le jeune père.

Son fils ne répondit pas, trop occupé à essayer à faire rentrer sa serviette dans son sac guère assez grand pour la contenir. Edward la lui prit des mains et s'appliqua à la plier assez serrée pour qu'elle y rentre.

-Ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Murmura son fils d'un ton peiné.

-Non, mon cœur, mais dis-moi, pourquoi jouais-tu avec les cheveux de Bella ? Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

-Quand…. Ze faisais un câlin à maman, ze zouais avec ses seveux. Bella, elle a les mêmes seveux que maman.

-C'est vrai, reconnut-il, mais tu sais, Bella n'est pas ta maman. Je sais que ta maman te manque, que tu as envie de retrouver les câlins qu'elle te faisait, mais c'est impossible, mon cœur. Peux-tu comprendre que Bella soit gênée par ton geste ?

-Lui ai pas fait mal.

-Oui, je sais, mon ange, et je ne te gronde pas, mais, disons que tu peux faire ça avec mamie ou tes taties, mais pas Bella.

Stefan le regarda, les yeux légèrement embués, il s'en voulut de lui faire de la peine, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre que son fils s'attache trop à Bella si jamais cette dernière ne se sentait pas le courage de construire quelque chose avec eux. Il essuya une larme qui avait échappé à son fils avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime, mon cœur, je t'aime plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer. Je sais que c'est dur de se retrouver que tous les deux, mais je te promets de tout faire pour que tu sois heureux.

-Suis heureux avec toi, papa, assura son fils à son oreille.

Le petit garçon renifla avant d'embrasser sa joue, Stefan recula d'un pas et il tressaillit quand il sentit la main de son fils se poser sur l'une des cicatrices qui ornait son torse.

-Tu m'as touzours protézé, murmura l'enfant. T'as touzours mal ?

-Non, mon cœur, papa est guéri, assura-t-il la voix enrouée.

-Et là ?

La main de son fils se posa approximativement à l'endroit où son cœur battait. Edward espéra que le sourire qu'il offrait à son fils était rassurant, il dut réussir car celui-ci lui sourit en retour. Stefan l'embrassa une nouvelle fois sur la joue avant d'enfiler maladroitement son sac à dos. Le jeune homme sourit face à son empressement avant de le freiner pour lui rappeler qu'il devait s'habiller avant de mettre son sac sur le dos. Edward s'habilla à son tour. Stefan courrait vers le sentier alors que Bella le rejoignait.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

-Oui.

-Je suis désolé. Tu étais mal à l'aise et c'est compréhensible, j'aurais dû l'empêcher de…

-Edward, stop, le freina-t-elle. Ce n'est rien, c'est moi…

-Non, ta réaction est normale. Il… Il avait l'habitude quand Laila lui faisait un câlin de jouer avec ses cheveux.

-Je lui ressemble ? S'enquit Bella.

-Vous avez à peu près la même taille, vos cheveux sont identiques sauf que ceux de Laila étaient plus sombres. Stefan a hérité de son nez, ajouta le jeune père.

-En fait, il tient surtout de toi, tu es sûr de ne pas l'avoir cloné ? Plaisanta Bella.

-Non, mais c'est vrai que Laila s'amusait de notre ressemblance et Stefan adorait quand elle lui achetait des vêtements identiques aux miens.

Bella sourit et ils accélèrent le pas pour rejoindre le petit garçon qui les devançait de quelques mètres. Alors que son fils repartait en courant après s'être assuré qu'ils le suivaient bien, il se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler sa chute. Aussitôt, Stefan prit une allure plus modérée tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-C'est vrai qu'il te ressemble beaucoup, le taquina Bella.

-Hey ! Je suis pas aussi boudeur que lui, maugréa le jeune homme.

Bella éclata de rire alors qu'il souriait doucement, Stefan se tourna vers eux, cherchant ce qui faisait rire la jeune femme, mais ne voyant rien de drôle, il haussa les épaules et continua sa route. Ils lui emboîtèrent le pas en silence, Edward ne cessait de tourner et de retourner ses pensées dans sa tête, ne sachant pas comment les formuler sans faire fuir Bella.

-Crache le morceau ! Lui ordonna soudain cette dernière.

-Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il d'être percé à jour.

-Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne me vexerai pas, promit-elle.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi, enfin, pas vraiment, murmura le jeune homme. Je sais que notre histoire est récente et j'ai réellement envie d'essayer de construire quelque chose avec toi…

-Mais ? Insista Bella qui s'était raidie.

-Je tiens à toi, Bella, mais je ne suis pas seul, soupira Edward. Que nous le voulions ou non, Stefan est en train de s'attacher à toi, sûrement parce qu'il a compris que tu comptais beaucoup pour moi. C'est un enfant, il a déjà énormément souffert, je ne veux pas qu'il…

-Tu envisages déjà que notre histoire ne fonctionne pas ? L'interrompit Bella, les poings sur les hanches et en le fusillant du regard.

-Non, crois-moi, je rêve que cela fonctionne et…

-Edward, stop ! Le coupa-t-elle à nouveau en lui faisant face et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je ne suis pas stupide, non, ne dis rien et écoute-moi ! Je suis consciente que le bonheur et l'équilibre de Stefan sont en jeu, mais, il y a une autre personne dans l'équation.

-Oui, toi et je te promets que…

-Tais-toi, laisse-moi finir, ce n'est pas de moi dont je parle, mais de toi. Toi aussi, tu as le droit d'être heureux, quelle est la dernière fois où tu as pensé à toi ?

-Ce que je pense ou ce que je souhaite est secondaire, Stefan passe en premier.

-Edward…

-Non, Bella, je ne m'oublie pas en faisant passer mon fils en priorité car je ne pourrais pas être heureux s'il ne l'est pas.

-C'est la culpabilité qui te fait parler ainsi, tu t'en veux car il a…

-Bella, arrête, s'il-te-plaît, ma culpabilité existe, certes, mais là, c'est le père qui parle.

-Donc, si Stefan ne m'accepte pas, tu me quitteras ?

-Non, soupira Edward avant de passer une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, je me rends compte que je t'en demande trop.

-Edward… Je sais que ta vie n'est pas facile, que la situation est loin d'être évidente, mais là tu ne nous laisses aucune chance.

-Au contraire, Bella, confia Edward en plongeant son regard dans le sien, je te laisse une porte de sortie.

-Une porte de sortie ? Edward, je ne veux pas…

-Bella, nous ne sommes qu'au tout début de notre histoire et je veux que tu réfléchisses avant que nous allions plus loin. Réfléchis à notre passé, Stefan est blessé, mais moi aussi, tout ne sera pas simple. Je tiens à toi, tu me plais et personne n'avait fait battre mon cœur comme tu le fais, mais je veux que tu comprennes dans quoi tu vas t'engager. »

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais elle se tut en voyant Stefan revenir vers eux en courant, le petit garçon était intrigué qu'ils n'avancent plus. Edward sourit à son fils qui vint se placer entre eux. A sa grande surprise, Stefan prit sa main, mais également celle de Bella. Il releva la tête, heureux que son enfant ne boude plus la jeune femme, pourtant, son bonheur s'évapora quand il vit le visage tendu de Bella. Ils marchèrent en silence. Du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir la jeune femme mordiller nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure tout en regardant de temps en temps sa main enlacée avec celle de Stefan. Edward savait qu'il avait été dur avec elle, mais il se devait d'être honnête avec elle quitte à lui faire prendre la fuite. Son cœur se briserait sûrement si elle partait, mais il s'en remettrait en se disant qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un qui serait digne d'elle.

.

* * *

.

A peine étaient-ils arrivés sur la plage que Stefan s'élança en courant vers la villa où elle pouvait voir Esmé et Carlisle tendrement enlacés sur un transat. La jeune femme regarda sa main vide pendant quelques secondes avant de relever la tête pour croiser le regard triste d'Edward. Elle esquissa un pâle sourire qui ne dupa pas le jeune homme. Pourtant, celui-ci caressa tendrement sa joue avant de répondre à l'appel de son fils qui semblait avoir décidé de jeter son grand-père à l'eau. Edward se délesta du sac-à-dos et courut vers le transat qu'Esmé avait fui laissant Carlisle se débattre avec son petit-fils qui tirait désespérément sur l'une de ses jambes pour le faire décoller de la chaise longue. Bella rejoignit la mère de famille pour regarder les deux plus jeunes traîner le médecin vers l'océan. Esmé lui demanda s'ils s'étaient bien amusés et elle assura que c'était le cas. Elle abandonna la mère de famille pour ranger et nettoyer les restes de leur pique-nique. Quand elle eut terminé, elle alla prendre une douche dans sa chambre et enfila des vêtements plus confortables, puis, après avoir parlé un peu avec Esmé, elle partit se promener sur la plage. Une fois seule, elle s'assit sur le sable chaud et son regard perdit sur l'océan.

La jeune femme avait bien conscience qu'il y avait bien plus en jeu que son histoire avec Edward, il y avait Stefan. Elle l'avait compris dès le départ et malgré la défiance que lui montrait l'enfant, elle pensait être prête à essayer de se faire accepter par lui. Cependant, elle n'avait pu empêcher de se raidir quand il avait joué avec ses cheveux lorsqu'il faisait un câlin à Edward, l'enfant l'avait introduit dans leur étreinte et au lieu d'en être ravie, elle s'était sentie nerveuse et mal à l'aise. Bien sûr, cela n'avait pas échappé Edward, tout comme quand Stefan lui avait pris la main, donnant l'image d'une famille qu'ils n'étaient pourtant pas. Une famille, elle avait toujours envié la famille unie que formaient les Cullen alors que la sienne était brisée. Petite fille, elle s'était sentie honorée et fière qu'ils la considèrent comme une des leurs, quand ils étaient partis, elle avait haï ce cousin orphelin qui les avait éloigné d'elle. Quelle ironie et dire que maintenant elle était en train de tomber amoureuse de cet homme !

Edward… Il prenait soin de Stefan, il prenait soin d'elle, mais qui prenait soin de lui ? Elle aimerait tellement être cette personne. Cependant, elle ne devait pas oublier ce qu'il lui avait dit, était-elle prête à se lancer dans cette relation en connaissant le passé du père et du fils ? Le fantôme de Laila ne cesserait de planer sur eux, jamais elle ne pourrait lui arriver à la cheville, jamais elle ne pourrait être à la hauteur de la mère que la défunte fut. Elle n'avait aucun modèle si ce n'est Esmé et quand elle pensait à sa propre mère, une question l'obsédait, comment pourrait-elle aider, élever, ce petit garçon alors que Renée avait été une si déplorable mère ? Le malaise qui l'avait étreint quand Stefan l'avait approché, lui rappela que comme Renée, elle n'avait peut-être pas l'instinct maternel.

« -Dois-je aller chercher un extincteur pour éteindre la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles ?

Bella sursauta en entendant la voix de Rosalie. Ses deux amies s'assirent de part et d'autre d'elle, Rose lui tendit une bière, elle la remercia et prit une gorgée.

-Alors, que se passe-t-il dans la petite tête de Bella Swan ? Demanda doucement Alice en la couvant du regard.

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, puis, elle prit une nouvelle gorgée, son regard se perdant toujours au loin.

-Dois-je aller botter les fesses de mon beau-frère ? S'enquit Rose.

-Non, murmura Bella, c'est plutôt les miennes que tu devrais botter.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Interrogea le petit lutin.

-Edward et moi… Enfin, nous nous sommes quelque peu rapprochés.

Bella ne fut guère surprise d'entendre ses deux amies pousser un cri de joie avant qu'elles ne se frappent mutuellement dans la main. Ses deux amies se calmèrent tout de même en voyant son air renfrogné.

-On dirait que cela ne t'enchante pas, murmura Alice.

-Si… Mais Edward m'a fait remarquer quelque chose de juste, il n'y a pas que nous, Stefan est là.

-Stefan est adorable, pourquoi Edward….

-Alice, coupa Rosalie, Edward a raison, Stefan a suffisamment été blessé ces derniers temps et il me semble plus que normal qu'Edward veuille le protéger.

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Alice, mais Ed' doit aussi penser à lui, non ?

-Oui, mais c'est un père avant tout, leur rappela Rose.

-Mais c'est aussi un homme, contra le petit lutin.

-Stop, Alice ! Rose a raison, coupa Bella, et le problème est là. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être à la hauteur.

-Si tu penses à Renée, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, assura Alice avec ferveur, tu n'es en rien comparable à ta mère.

-Alice a raison.

-Mais… Quand il m'a pris la main, j'ai paniqué et Edward l'a vu !

-Et je suis sûre qu'il peut comprendre qu'il te faut du temps, rétorqua le petit lutin, on ne se réveille pas mère du jour au lendemain !

-Tu crois ? Alors pourquoi Rose arrive-t-elle à avoir naturellement des gestes maternels alors que moi non ? Pourtant aucune de nous deux n'a des enfants !

-J'ai Emmett ! Lui rappela Rosalie ce qui les fit rire toutes les trois.

-Peu importe, souffla Bella en retrouvant son sérieux, je ne pense pas être prête à être mère.

-Et je ne te le demande pas.

Toutes trois se tournèrent vers Edward qui venaient de les rejoindre. Aussitôt, elle paniqua, depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Qu'avait-il entendu ? Soudain, ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire, avait-il déjà condamné leur éventuel couple ?

-Tu as intérêt à t'expliquer frangin, lança Alice, car elle est déjà en train de se faire des films !

Edward lui sourit avant de se poster devant elles et de tendre une main à chacune de ses amies, ces dernières observèrent ses mains sans pour autant s'en saisir.

-Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais parler avec Bella alors que vous êtes là ? Questionna Edward en haussant un sourcil.

-T'es pas drôle ! Râla Rosalie en souriant tout de même.

Les jeunes femmes finirent par accepter les mains tendues de l'agent qui les aida à se relever. Elles lui offrirent un clin d'œil complice avant de partir vers la villa. Edward s'assit à ses côtés.

-Je suis désolé, admit le jeune homme, si tu t'es mépris sur mes propos.

-Alors, tu veux quand même qu'on essaie ? Murmura-t-elle avec espoir.

-J'ai toujours voulu qu'on essaie Bella.

-Mais, tout à l'heure, tu as dit…

-Ce que je disais tout à l'heure, c'est que je ne cherche pas une mère pour mon fils, je cherche une compagne, et, une confidente ainsi qu'une amie pour mon fils. Stefan a une mère, c'est Laila et cela ne changera jamais.

-Je comprends.

Edward lui sourit et elle le lui rendit, le jeune homme se pencha, leurs épaules se touchèrent et il la poussa doucement. Bella lui rendit son coup, ils chahutèrent quelques secondes avant de rire doucement.

-J'ai du temps, Bella, je suis là pour t'écouter et pour répondre à tes questions. Je ne partirai pas.

-Moi, non plus, assura la jeune femme.

-Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, dit Edward, je sais que ce n'est pas une décision facile à prendre.

-J'ai pourtant envie de la prendre, j'ai envie d'essayer, mais tu dois comprendre que ce n'est pas évident pour moi, je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec Stefan.

-Je t'ai raconté mes premiers jours avec lui, j'étais maladroit, les gestes viendront avec le temps, mais seulement si tu en as envie. Donc, voilà ce que je te propose, prenons notre temps, passons du temps tous les trois et voyons où cela nous mène ?

-Et nous deux ?

-Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Bella, confia le jeune homme dans un murmure, si nous nous rapprochons et qu'après tu te rends compte que…

-Toi aussi, tu souffriras, lui fit-elle réaliser. »

Un léger silence s'installa entre eux, la jeune femme se tourna pour faire face à Edward. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules, son visage s'approcha de celui du jeune homme qui ne bougea pas, leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent alors qu'elle lui murmurait qu'elle voulait essayer.

.

* * *

.

Edward sourit contre les lèvres de la jeune femme, l'une de ses mains glissa dans sa nuque pour approfondir leur baiser, leurs langues se trouvèrent et se caressèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent durant quelques secondes avant qu'il ne tente de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, elle le repoussa et plongea son regard chocolaté dans le sien.

« -Je veux qu'on essaie, je tiens à toi et Stefan est un petit garçon très attachant, j'ai envie de le protéger, de le choyer, mais je ne sais pas trop comment m'y prendre. Cependant, je suis sûre et certaine que cela vaut le coup que l'on essaie.

-Je suis d'accord, acquiesça Edward.

Bella lui sourit avant de se pencher pour ravir à nouveau ses lèvres, il se laissa faire tout en s'allongeant sur le sable, l'entraînant avec lui. Quand leur baiser se termina, il laissa ses doigts vagabonder sur le visage de la jeune femme avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda Bella.

-Au départ, j'étais venu à votre rencontre pour vous dire que nous allions passer à table, donc, à moins, que tu ne veuilles recevoir un seau d'eau, nous devrions y aller.

La jeune femme soupira à son tour ce qui le fit sourire, puis, tendrement, il effleura ses lèvres avant qu'ils ne se relèvent. Main dans la main, ils regagnèrent la villa où ils se séparèrent avec regret. Edward s'approcha de son père qui avait Stefan sur ses genoux, son fils était en train de faire un jeu sous l'œil attentif de Carlisle.

-C'est très bien, entendit-il son père le féliciter.

-Ch'était trop facile, papi !

Edward se pencha derrière son père, ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il reconnut un test de personnalité et de capacité que l'on donnait normalement aux adolescents.

-Stefan, va te laver les mains !

Son fils, même s'il fut surpris par le ton de sa voix, lui obéit et partit en direction de la cuisine, Edward s'empara des jeux tout en lançant un regard réprobateur à son père.

-Cela ne lui fait pas mal et me donne idée sur l'avenir, lui apprit son père.

-Une idée sur l'avenir ? Répéta Edward.

Carlisle sourit et se leva pour donner une tape sur son épaule tout en lui adressant un regard compatissant qu'il ne comprit pas.

-Tu vas en baver, prévint son père, il est extrêmement intelligent et je suis heureux que tu te retrouves bientôt, toi aussi, confronté aux questions existentielles dont tu ne cessais de nous abreuver.

-Je ne me souviens pas avoir été aussi difficile que tu veux bien le laisser entendre, grogna Edward.

-Tu n'étais pas difficile, mais avide de connaissances. Tu verras qu'au bout d'un moment, tu rêveras de le bâillonner.

-Tu en rêvais ?

-Oui, mais ta mère m'en empêchait, sourit Carlisle.

Edward eut un léger rire en imaginant un homme tel que son père se laisser mener à la baguette par la frêle et douce Esmé. Les deux hommes s'observèrent durant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers la baie vitrée en entendant une démarche lourde. Jasper apparut et se laissa tomber sans grâce dans un fauteuil tout en poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme.

-Serait-ce ma fille qui t'a mis dans un tel état ? S'amusa Carlisle.

-Pardonnez-moi, mais vous êtes sûr que petite elle n'est pas tombée dans un chaudron de potion magique ?

-Non, mais elle avait l'habitude de mettre les doigts dans les prises électriques, confia Edward avec le plus grand sérieux avant d'éclater de rire face aux yeux ronds de son beau-frère.

-T'es pas marrant, Cullen ! Grommela Jasper en fermant les yeux et en laissant sa tête partir en arrière. A la place de te foutre de moi, dis-moi comment s'est passée ta journée avec Bella ?

-On manzzzzzzzeeeee ! »

Edward bénit son fils et son cri du cœur. Stefan courut vers lui pour grimper dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur son front avant de l'asseoir à table. Toute la famille ne tarda pas à être réunie et ils dînèrent dans la bonne humeur. Il put échanger des tendre regards avec Bella, leurs mains se frôlaient souvent et il réussit même à lui voler un baiser au moment du départ.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'il regagna leur petite maison, Stefan endormit dans ses bras, et des sacs remplis de vêtements à son autre main. Une fois dans sa chambre, il déshabilla son fils et le coucha dans son lit sachant pertinemment que son fils le rejoindrait à un moment ou un autre de la nuit, alors, autant lui éviter le trajet. Le jeune homme passa par la salle de bain pour faire un brin de toilette avant de gagner la chambre. Il s'allongea près de Stefan qui se colla aussitôt à lui. Edward soupira, il allait devoir parler à son fils, tenter de le rassurer pour qu'il accepte de dormir à nouveau seul, il se voyait mal partager son lit avec Bella et son fils ! Le jeune homme se tourna légèrement sur le côté, cherchant une position confortable, s'éloignant quelque peu de son fils.

« -Non, protesta son fils dans un marmonnement en se recollant à lui, t'es à moi… »

Edward fronça les sourcils en entendant les paroles possessives de son fils qui lui rappelaient de mauvais souvenirs. Le jeune homme caressa tendrement la joue de Stefan tout en réfléchissant à la peur que son fils avait de le perdre, il n'y avait rien de malsain en ce sentiment, contrairement à l'autre… Edward ferma résolument les yeux, il ne voulait plus penser à l'Eventreur et aux horreurs qu'il avait commises, le jeune homme se laissa emporter par ses rêves où Bella et Stefan l'attendaient.

.

* * *

.

Le soleil éclairait la plage quand il s'éveilla. D'un geste rapide, il s'assit sur le lit et scanna la chambre du regard quand il ne sentit pas son papa contre lui. Stefan fut soulagé de le voir endormi à l'autre bout du lit. Son doudou serré contre lui, il se hâta de rejoindre le corps de son papa, il souleva son bras, se colla contre son torse avant de laisser retomber son bras sur lui pour qu'il l'enlace. Le petit garçon ferma les yeux, il était bien là, dans les bras de son papa. Cependant, il devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait plus sommeil. Stefan se demanda s'il pouvait réveiller son papa pour qu'il joue avec lui ? Il se hissa sur un coude, mais les traits fatigués de son père le dissuadèrent de le réveiller. L'enfant se blottit à nouveau contre son papa, ses doigts s'amusant à tracer des arabesques sur son torse dénudé, traçant les ombres du store sur sa peau. Le petit garçon repensa alors à la journée d'hier, il s'était bien amusé avec papa et Bella, il la trouvait rigolote, elle se faisait aussi souvent bobo que lui ! Cependant, il n'aimait pas trop la manière dont son papa et elle se tenaient la main, en plus, ils s'étaient fait un bisou. Jamais il n'avait vu papa faire ça avec maman, ils discutaient, riaient, mais ils se comportaient pas comme tonton Emmett et tatie Rosalie ou tonton Zasper et tatie Alice ou encore papi et mamie. Que se passerait-il pour lui si papa voulait que Bella vienne habiter avec eux ? Voudrait-il encore qu'il reste avec lui ou le laisserait-il à papi et mamie parce qu'il n'était pas aussi le fils de Bella ? Et puis, de toute manière, il ne voulait pas appeler Bella maman, il avait déjà une maman même si elle était partie avec les anges ! Non, il ne voulait pas une nouvelle maman ! La peur étreignit tout son petit être, papa ne pouvait pas l'abandonner lui aussi, non ? Des larmes s'échappèrent de ses paupières closes avant qu'il ne sursaute violemment en entendant un cri de terreur. Son papa le repoussa brutalement, le faisant tomber sur le sol, ses larmes redoublèrent alors qu'il se relevait péniblement.

« -T'es méssant ! Ze t'aime plus ! Cria-t-il à son père.

Stefan fut blessé de ne pas entendre son papa s'excuser ou le prendre dans ses bras pour le bercer. Il allait quitter la maison pour se réfugier auprès de papi et mamie qui eux l'aimaient quand il vit son papa s'agiter dans le lit. Ses sourcils se froncèrent quand il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait et pleurait.

-Papa ? Appela timidement Stefan en s'approchant prudemment du lit.

Tout à coup, son papa s'assit sur le lit, ce dernier jeta un regard paniqué autour de lui avant de le voir. Les traits de son père redevinrent doux alors qu'il le contemplait.

-Hey, bonhomme, pourquoi tu pleures ? Lui demanda papa en se penchant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-Tu m'as fait bobo !

-Quoi ? S'inquiéta son papa.

-Tu m'as poussé du lit, suis tombé sur les fesses, cha fait mal ! Se plaignit-il.

-Je suis désolé, mon poussin, vraiment désolé, papa a fait un cauchemar. Pardon, mon cœur, je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

Stefan fut heureux d'entendre les paroles de son papa, il pouvait aussi voir le regret dans son regard, aussi, il se laissa aller dans l'étreinte protectrice de son père.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner ? L'interrogea son papa. On pourrait faire des crêpes pour le petit-déjeuner ?

-Voui ! Approuva-t-il avant de faire la moue signifiant ainsi que ce n'était pas suffisant.

Son papa le remarqua, mais ne dit rien. Il le garda dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à la cuisine où il le posa sur le plan de travail pendant qu'il sortait tout ce qu'il leur fallait pour préparer les crêpes.

-Allons, Stefan, tu ne vas pas bouder ? Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait mal, tu ne veux pas pardonner à papa ?

-Si…

-Si mais quoi ? Que dois-je faire pour que mon petit chenapan me pardonne ? Questionna son papa en lui souriant.

-Ze veux qu'on reste tous les deux, déclara Stefan avec sérieux.

-Très bien, on pourrait emprunter le bateau de papi et aller pêcher ? Proposa son papa qui ne comprenait pas.

-Non, ze veux qu'on reste tous les deux, répéta-t-il avec fermeté, ze veux plus que tu voies Bella ! Ze veux qu'il n'y ait que nous deux ! T'es à moi ! »

Stefan mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand il vit le plat glisser des mains de son papa pour se briser sur le carrelage. Lentement, son père releva la tête, Stefan tressaillit en voyant sa soudaine pâleur. Il murmura un petit papa, mais ce dernier l'ignora et quitta précipitamment la cuisine pour aller dans la salle de bain. Tant bien que mal, Stefan descendit du comptoir en s'aidant des tabourets entourant le bar. Il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain dont il tourna la poignée, mais la porte ne s'ouvrit pas. Il appela son papa, mais il ne répondit pas. Inquiet par les drôles de bruit qu'il entendait, Stefan prit peur. Papa était malade ! Il ne se sentait pas bien à cause de lui ! Des larmes pleins les yeux, il courut aussi vite qu'il le put à la villa pour trouver son papi ! Papi était docteur, il saurait quoi faire ! A peine atteignit-il la terrasse qu'il aperçut son grand-père sortir et lui sourire, cependant, son sourire disparut quand il vit ses larmes. Papi le prit dans ses bras avant de le confier malgré ses protestations à mamie. Ses sanglots redoublèrent quand il vit son papi courir vers la petite maison, sans lui…


	16. Chapter 16

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je suis chez une amie qui a eu la gentillesse de me prêter son ordi pour que je puisse publier ce nouveau chapitre !

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, je les lirais à mon retour, ça le fait pas de squatter un ordi, non ?

Bref, un immense MERCI pour toutes vos reviews, vos encouragements ! Merci !

Sinon, je poursuis mes vacances avec un soleil plus qu'absent, sniff… Cette fois, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais publier la suite, se sera sûrement au mois d'août.

Bonnes vacances pour ceux qui y sont, bon courage pour ceux qui travaillent.

Je vous laisse tranquille et lire ce nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 16 : Stefan et Bella**

.

.

Carlisle s'approcha doucement de son épouse qui était en train de préparer le café, il entoura sa taille de ses bras avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou pour respirer son parfum et déposer un baiser sur sa peau douce. Esmé lui sourit et releva doucement la tête vers lui, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un tendre baiser avant qu'elle ne se reconcentre sur la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Le médecin fit quelques pas vers la baie vitrée qu'il fit coulisser pour profiter de l'air du large. Il avait à peine fait quelques pas sur la terrasse que son cœur s'emballa. Stefan courait vers lui en larmes ! Carlisle prit son petit-fils dans ses bras tout en essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait malgré ses sanglots. L'allégresse qu'il avait ressenti disparue quand il comprit qu'Edward allait mal. Malgré les questions d'Esmé et les protestations de Stefan, il donna l'enfant à son épouse avant de courir vers la petite maison. Une fois dans celle-ci, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il frappa, appela, mais personne ne répondit. Carlisle alla donc dans la cuisine pour récupérer un couteau avant de revenir face à la porte dont il fit sauter la serrure. Il entra dans la salle de bain et s'accroupit à côté de son fils qui était penché au-dessus de la cuvette des toilettes. L'air hagard d'Edward lui ordonna la prudence, doucement, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils qui s'écarta tout en laissant échapper un gémissement de peur.

« -C'est moi, c'est papa, Edward, tu n'as rien à craindre, regarde-moi, s'il-te-plaît, ordonna-t-il avec douceur.

Son fils releva des yeux craintifs vers lui, Carlisle fut déstabilisé lorsque la seconde suivante, Edward se jeta dans ses bras pour s'y réfugier. Même enfant, il ne se souvenait pas que son fils ait eu un tel comportement, tant de détresse émanait de son être qu'il tressaillit de peur. Que se passait-il ? Edward marmonnait dans sa barbe, il tendit l'oreille pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il disait, son angoisse s'accrut lorsqu'il l'entendit parler d'un ange. Les pièces s'assemblèrent dans son esprit, Edward agissait comme un enfant terrorisé parce qu'il pensait l'être ! Tendrement, il l'obligea à relever la tête pour croiser ses prunelles émeraude troublées.

-Edward, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité, plus personne ne te fera du mal, assura-t-il tout en l'obligeant à se lever.

Une fois que son fils fut à peu près stable sur ses pieds, il lui fit faire quelques pas jusqu'au grand miroir trônant au-dessus du lavabo.

-Regarde, regarde l'homme que tu es devenu, murmura Carlisle à l'oreille du jeune homme. Tu n'es plus un petit garçon terrorisé, Edward.

Ses paroles semblèrent faire leur chemin dans l'esprit embrumé de son fils, lentement, le regard émeraude s'éclaira à nouveau. Il raffermit alors son emprise autour de sa taille pour guider le jeune homme jusqu'à sa chambre où il le fit allonger sur le lit. Une fois Edward installé, il vérifia rapidement ses constantes avant de caresser tendrement son visage.

-Stefan ! S'écria soudain Edward en voulant se lever.

-Tout va bien, il est avec Esmé, elle s'occupe de lui, rallonge-toi s'il-te-plaît avant de tourner de l'œil.

Son fils rechigna à lui obéir, mais il finit par se calmer, se rendant sûrement compte qu'il n'avait pas la force de le défier.

-As-tu mangé ce matin ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non, murmura Edward. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-C'est ce que j'aimerais bien savoir. As-tu mal quelque part ?

-A la tête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir un marteau piqueur à l'intérieur du crâne.

-Je vais te donner quelque chose.

Carlisle se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain, il ouvrit le placard à pharmacie et prit un tube d'antalgique, puis, un verre d'eau à la main, il regagna la chambre.

-Tiens.

Son fils le remercia avant d'avaler le comprimé ainsi que quelques gorgées d'eau. Pendant ce temps, le médecin abaissa les stores de la chambre et mit en route la climatisation.

-Veux-tu manger quelque chose ?

-Non.

Carlisle n'insista pas, le teint blafard de son fils lui apprenant qu'il rendrait sûrement ce qu'il avalerait. Il alla à nouveau dans la salle de bain et revint avec un gant humide.

-Ferme les yeux.

Edward lui obéit. Il plaça le gant de sorte à ce qu'il recouvre ses paupières et son front, la fraîcheur et l'humidité de ce dernier semblèrent apporter un certain réconfort à son enfant.

-Comment va Stefan ?

-Il est un peu secoué, mais il va bien.

-Il faut que je lui parle, que je le rassure….

-Esmé s'occupe de lui et tu lui parleras quand tu te sentiras mieux, pas avant.

-Je…

-Edward, il faut que tu te reposes, vous discuterez quand tu auras retrouvé tes forces, je ne pense pas que tu veuilles que ton fils assiste à une nouvelle crise d'angoisse ?

-Ce n'est pas une crise d'angoisse, juste une insolation.

-Je te rappelle que c'est moi le médecin, jeune homme, gronda doucement Carlisle. Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qui a déclenché cette crise ?

Le médecin attendit, mais rien ne vint. Il aurait aimé retirer le gant pour voir le regard de son fils et peut-être y trouver des réponses, mais il patienta. Au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, Edward parla, mais il fut surpris par les propos qui sortirent de la bouche de son fils.

-Comment était-elle?

-Comment était qui ?

-Maman.

Carlisle se figea. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander de précisions, il savait qu'Edward ne parlait pas d'Esmé, mais d'Elisabeth. Carlisle s'allongea aux côtés de son fils, il passa l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules, l'attirant à lui dans une étreinte réconfortante.

-Tu n'as pas de souvenirs d'elle ?

-Si… Peut-être…. Je ne sais pas si je les ai inventé ou s'ils sont réels.

-Raconte-moi.

-Je me souviens de ses longs cheveux qui étaient de la même couleur étrange que les miens, sauf le blond.

-Il fallait bien que tu tiennes un peu de ton père, justifia Carlisle en tentant de le détendre.

-Ses yeux émeraude, ils brillaient je crois à chaque fois qu'elle posait son regard sur moi.

-Oui, c'était le cas, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que quand elle te tenait dans ses bras ou qu'elle te voyait heureux.

-Je crois me rappeler que lorsque j'étais triste, elle me préparait un donut qu'elle laissait tiédir avant d'ajouter une boule de glace à la vanille dans le rond et…

-De le recouvrir de chocolat fondu, termina Carlisle assaillit par ses souvenirs, elle me faisait aussi ce dessert quand je n'allais pas bien. Selon elle, il y avait tous les ingrédients pour me rendre le sourire.

-Ça marchait.

Carlisle n'eut pas besoin de poser la question, il savait que c'était une affirmation, que son fils s'en souvenait.

-Ta mère était une personne adorable, souvent, je la retrouve un peu en Esmé, elles se ressemblent.

-Maman me criait dessus, Esmé n'a jamais élevé la voix même quand je l'aurais mérité.  
Carlisle fronça les sourcils. Elisabeth aimait tellement Edward qu'il la voyait mal crier sur le petit garçon, tout comme, il lui paraissait étrange que son fils ait pu irriter sa mère à ce point alors qu'il se souvenait d'un enfant doux et calme. Il passa sous silence ses interrogations pour raconter au jeune homme quelques anecdotes concernant Elisabeth. Edward sourit et il put voir une larme rouler sur sa joue.

-Je… Je m'en veux qu'elle ait tout sacrifié pour moi. Si… Si je n'avais pas été là, elle aurait pu s'enfuir, être heureuse.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça, Edward. Elle t'aimait, elle t'aimait plus que tout, tu étais sa raison de vivre, elle est morte heureuse, heureuse de te savoir enfin en sécurité.

-J'aimerais tellement me souvenir, mais je n'y arrive pas.

-Je sais… Je pense que sous hypnose tu pourrais retrouver des souvenirs, mais je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies ce que tu découvres. Ethan n'était pas tendre avec toi.

-J'en ai pourtant besoin, j'ai l'impression d'être incomplet, lui confia son fils.

-Je veux que tu y réfléchisses, ce n'est pas quelque chose à prendre à la légère. Il faut trouver un bon thérapeute et…

-Je sais, coupa Edward. Plus tard… Je suis fatigué, papa, mais j'aimerais vraiment voir Stefan.

-D'accord, céda-t-il. Je peux te laisser quelques minutes. »

Pour toute réponse, Edward ôta le gant humide de son visage pour lui sourire tendrement. Il put lire de la quiétude dans son regard émeraude, la crise était passée. Carlisle caressa une dernière fois la joue de son fils avant de se lever pour retourner à la villa chercher Stefan. Il trouva son petit-fils, impatient sur les genoux de Jasper, son gendre avait apparemment su trouver les mots pour apaiser l'enfant, mais à son approche, Stefan leva vers lui un visage inquiet.

« -Ton papa va mieux, mon cœur, lui dit-il, cependant, il a besoin de se reposer, alors, on va aller le voir, puis, on le laissera dormir.

-Il est fâssé contre moi ?

-Non, bien sûr que non, assura Carlisle. Allez, viens.

Alors qu'il allait attraper son petit-fils, Jasper se leva, Stefan s'agrippa à son cou, surpris par le mouvement de son oncle.

-Si vous le permettez, Carlisle, je vais accompagner Stefan.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils, surpris par la demande de Jasper. Il allait lui répondre qu'il préférait s'en charger quand le jeune homme lui murmura quelques mots.

-Esmé est bouleversée, je pense qu'elle a besoin de vous.

Sur ces mots, Jasper lui offrit un petit sourire avant de partir vers la petite maison, Stefan dans les bras. Carlisle les observa quelques secondes avant de gagner la cuisine où son épouse s'afférait. Il s'approcha de sa femme et entoura sa taille de ses bras, collant son torse contre son dos.

-Comment va-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

-Ca va aller, il est fort.

-Je me fais du souci pour lui, il a traversé beaucoup d'épreuves, j'ai peur, Carlisle, qu'il ne s'en relève pas.

-Le plus dur est derrière lui, assura le médecin tout en priant pour que ce soit effectivement le cas, il a juste besoin de retrouver son passé.

-Mais… Il ne s'en est jamais souvenu.

-Je sais, mais il y a des techniques qui pourraient l'aider comme l'hypn… »

Carlisle ne termina pas sa phrase, son regard se perdit sur la silhouette de Jasper qui venait de disparaître à l'intérieur de la petite maison. Alors qu'Esmé attendait qu'il termine sa phrase, il lui demanda si Jasper avait reçu un appel, il ne fut guère surpris lorsque son épouse lui apprit que le jeune homme avait reçu un message sur son téléphone. Carlisle soupira, il n'était pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, mais si Edward l'avait décidé, il savait par expérience qu'il ne le ferait pas changer d'avis. Il prit son épouse dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres tout en lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes.

.

* * *

.

Edward attendit que son père soit sorti pour attraper rapidement son téléphone portable et envoyer un message à Jasper, il avait confiance en lui et il savait aussi qu'il était l'un des meilleurs. Son message envoyé, il se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bain. Appuyé contre le lavabo, il observa son reflet dans le miroir avant de s'asperger d'eau froide, priant pour avoir une tête un peu moins effrayante. Soupirant devant le résultat, il coupa l'eau au moment où son nom résonna dans la maison.

« -Edward ?

-Je suis là, Jazz, appela-t-il en sortant de la salle de bain.

-Hey, ça va ?

Son beau-frère se hâta de le rejoindre pour passer un bras autour de sa taille et le soutenir jusqu'à la chambre où Stefan était assis sur le lit, une mine inquiète dessinée sur son visage. Il s'assit sur le lit, puis, il attira son fils à lui.

-Je vais vous laisser, je suis dans la cuisine, annonça Jasper en les laissant seul.

Edward acquiesça avant de reporter son attention sur son enfant. Doucement, il s'allongea sur le lit, son fils lui faisant face, ce dernier gardait les yeux baissés, il posa son doigt sous son menton pour lui faire relever la tête.

-Je suis désolé, Stefan, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Pardonne-moi, mon cœur, papa n'était pas bien.

-Voulais pas être méssant, murmura son fils.

-Ecoute, je crois que nous devons parler. Ce que tu as dit m'a fait réfléchir et je me rends compte que j'aurais dû être plus clair avec toi. Tu es un petit garçon intelligent Stefan, tu as compris que Bella et moi, nous nous entendons bien.

-Ze veux pas, protesta son enfant.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas ?

-T'étais pas comme ça avec maman, répliqua à la place Stefan.

-Ta maman et moi, nous nous aimions, mais comme des amis, pas comme des amoureux, nous en avions déjà discuté, tu te souviens ?

-Voui, marmonna son fils.

-C'est pour ça que nous n'habitions pas ensemble, mais cela ne nous empêchait pas d'être très proches car un lien précieux et magnifique nous unissait.

-Quoi ?

-Toi, mon cœur, tu es la personne que nous aimons le plus au monde.

-Tu m'aimes plus que Bella ?

-Oui, mais j'aime bien aussi Bella.

-Elle va habiter à la maison ?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas encore, mais cela me ferait plaisir, pas toi ?

-Ze chais pas…. Dis, hésita son fils, tu ne vas pas me laisser seul ?

-Te laisser seul ? Non, grand Dieu, non ! Jamais, je ne pourrais me séparer de toi, mon cœur. Si nous devions en arriver là, sache qu'il n'est pas question que tu restes avec papi et mamie, tu vivras avec moi et Bella si elle le souhaite.

-Ze chais pas si j'ai envie…

-Tu pourrais essayer d'apprendre à connaître Bella avant de prendre une décision, je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ?

-Peut-être, admit difficilement son fils, mais ze veux pas qu'elle soit ma maman.

-Et elle ne le sera pas, Laila est ta maman et elle le sera toujours.

Son fils l'observa quelques secondes avant d'attraper son doudou et de se blottir dans ses bras. Edward referma ses bras autour du corps de son enfant pour lui faire un câlin. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que le ventre de son fils ne grogne.

-Tu as faim ?

-Voui.

Edward déposa un baiser sur le front de Stefan avant de se lever. Son fils s'agrippa à ses épaules et ils rejoignirent la cuisine où Jasper avait préparé un petit-déjeuner. Son beau-frère déposa le repas de Stefan sur la table basse du salon, il alluma la télévision et mit la chaîne des dessins animés.

-Papa et moi, nous allons discuter dans la chambre, tu restes sagement ici, d'accord ?

Stefan hocha vaguement la tête dans leur direction avant de prendre une cuillerée de céréales tout en regardant le grand écran. Edward fit demi-tour, Jasper sur ses talons. Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit pendant que son beau-frère fermait la porte de la chambre avant de s'approcher de lui, un verre de jus d'orange à la main.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas faim, mais bois au moins quelques gorgées.

Il accepta le verre et bu un peu du jus frais avant de poser le verre sur le chevet. Jasper approcha pendant ce temps un fauteuil où il s'installa. Edward s'appuya contre les oreillers et ferma brièvement les yeux.

-De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Questionna Jasper.

-J'ai besoin de me rappeler de mon enfance, annonça Edward sans détour.

-D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, tu as occulté tes souvenirs suite à un traumatisme. Cela fait plusieurs années, Edward, cela ne sera pas simple.

-Mais ce n'est pas impossible ?

-Non, cependant, tu dois savoir que ces souvenirs peuvent te blesser, ce n'est pas pour rien que tu as souhaité les oublier. Ton subconscient a agi ainsi pour te protéger.

-J'en suis conscient, la question est : vas-tu m'aider ?

-Je le ferais seulement si je suis sûr que tu es prêt à encaisser ce qui ne me semble pas être le cas pour le moment. Tu es épuisé et fragile même si tu ne le montres pas.

-J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir, Jasper, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe, quelque chose d'important et je ne pense pas trouver la paix avant d'avoir compris ce que c'est.

-Tu sais que ces souvenirs ne t'apporteront peut-être pas les réponses que tu cherches ? Lui fit remarquer son beau-frère.

-Je sais et je sais aussi que certaines choses vont être dures à se rappeler, mais je pense qu'il y aura sûrement des moments de complicité avec ma mère et j'ai vraiment envie de me rappeler de ces instants-là.

-Je comprends, acquiesça Jazz, veux-tu me parler de ce qui s'est passé avec Stefan ?

-Je ne sais pas, soupira Edward, j'ai fait un cauchemar.

-Tu veux me le raconter ?

-C'était stupide, marmonna le jeune homme.

-Laisse-moi en juger.

-J'ai fait un cauchemar, j'étais allongé sur le sol, il m'était impossible de bouger. J'avais mal, terriblement mal à mon avant-bras gauche. J'ai réuni mes forces pour tenter de tourner la tête. Il y avait des entailles, des entailles profondes, le sang coulait et une lame s'est approchée pour taillader une nouvelle fois mon avant-bras. J'ai levé la tête et là… J'ai vu… Stefan… Stefan était là, il tenait le couteau entre ses mains. J'ai voulu lui parler, mais son regard noir m'a empêché de prononcer le moindre mot. Tu aurais dû voir son visage, il n'avait rien à envier à ceux des tueurs en série que j'ai arrêté… Sans me quitter des yeux, il a enfoncé la lame dans ma peau.

Edward se tut. Sa voix tremblante ne lui permettant pas de continuer, par ailleurs, il se rappelait parfaitement la peur qui l'avait étreint.

-Pourquoi Stefan ? Murmura Jasper en le sortant de ses pensées.

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi Stefan avait-il pris la place de celui que je présume être l'Eventreur ?

-Je ne sais pas ou peut-être que…

-Peut-être ?

-Stefan a répété plusieurs fois que j'étais à lui…

-Et l'Eventreur te considérait comme sa propriété ?

-Oui.

-Je comprends que ce cauchemar t'ait perturbé et, malheureusement, je pense qu'il ne sera ni le premier ni le dernier. Tu as vécu des choses difficiles, il faut laisser le temps à ton esprit de les appréhender et de les accepter. Cela sera d'autant difficile si nous y ajoutons les souvenirs de ton enfance.

Edward se crispa, il releva la tête et croisa le regard de son beau-frère qui paraissait soudain peu enclin à l'aider.

-Si tu ne veux pas m'aider, soit, je trouverai quelqu'un d'autre.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas, seulement, je pense que nous devons d'abord régler tes problèmes actuels avant d'en déterrer de nouveaux.

-Je ne veux pas attendre ! Protesta Edward.

-Tu le feras pourtant et si tu ne veux pas m'écouter, je suis sûr que tu obéiras à ton père ! Répliqua Jazz en abattant sa dernière carte.

-Tu ne lui en parleras pas ! Ordonna le jeune homme aussi fermement qu'il le put.

-Tu veux parier ?

-Jasper, soupira Edward en changeant de méthode, je t'en prie ne lui dit rien.

-On verra, mais promets-moi à ton tour de ne pas aller voir un confrère.

-Je ne peux pas te le promettre, je veux me souvenir et ma patience a atteint ses limites, cela fait trop longtemps que je fuis mon passé.

Jasper soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, Edward retint un sourire, il savait qu'il avait gagné.

-Soit, je m'occuperai de toi, mais c'est moi qui déciderai du rythme des séances, compris ?

-Oui.

-Bien, maintenant, tu vas te reposer. Je viendrais te chercher pour le déjeuner, en attendant, je vais emmener Stefan se promener. Repose-toi, d'accord ?

-Merci, Jazz.

-Je t'en prie. »

Son beau-frère quitta la chambre une fois qu'il eut terminé le verre de jus d'orange. Edward allait se rallonger quand Stefan déboula dans la pièce et sauta sur le lit pour lui faire un bisou avant de partir avec son oncle. Une fois seul, il ferma les yeux, espérant que son mal de tête disparaîtrait avec quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaire. Rapidement, la fatigue engourdie son corps et il s'endormit.

.

* * *

.

Bella rejoignit Carlisle, Esmé et Alice qui déjeunaient sur la terrasse, elle les salua avant de se servir une tasse de café. La jeune femme s'interrogea sur leurs mines tendues. Que s'était-il passé ? Alors qu'elle allait questionner ses amis, elle vit Jasper arriver, Stefan perché sur ses épaules. Le blond s'installa en la saluant, il descendit le petit garçon de sur ses épaules. Ce dernier salua sa tante d'un baiser sur la joue avant de s'approcher timidement d'elle. La petite main de l'enfant se posa sur son avant-bras et elle se pencha, à sa grande surprise, il déposa un bisou sur sa joue avant de partir se réfugier dans les bras de sa grand-mère.

« -Comment va Edward ?

La question murmurée de Carlisle lui fit tourner la tête, elle comprit alors que ses amis étaient inquiets pour le jeune homme.

-Il est fatigué, je lui ai dit de se reposer jusqu'au déjeuner, que nous allions nous occuper de Stefan, répondit Jasper.

-Tu as bien fait, acquiesça Esmé. A-t-il mangé quelque chose ?

-Il a bu un verre de jus d'orange. »

Carlisle hocha la tête et posa une main rassurante sur celle de son épouse. Bella but distraitement son café tout en mâchouillant une tartine. Elle aurait aimé aller veiller Edward, mais il avait besoin de calme et de tranquillité. L'arrivée de Rosalie et d'Emmett qui se chamaillaient égaya quelque peu leur tablée. Après le repas, ils allèrent se promener sur la plage avant de prendre la direction de l'océan pour se baigner. Jasper décida ensuite de convertir Emmett au surf, les filles s'installèrent sur des transats pour profiter du spectacle, l'agilité de l'aîné des Cullen étant mise à rude épreuve pour leur plus grand plaisir. Carlisle et Esmé les laissèrent pour aller préparer le repas de midi et Stefan jouait dans une petite étendue d'eau laissée par la marée avec des petits bateaux. Le petit garçon sembla soudain en avoir assez car il rangea ses bateaux qu'il porta au pied du transat de Rosalie, la blonde lui donna à sa demande sa pelle, son râteau et deux petits seaux. Les éclats de rire de ses amies lui firent relever la tête vers Emmett qui était en train de boire la tasse. Elle était en train de rigoler en voyant l'infortuné surfeur tenter de remonter sur sa planche quand une petite main sableuse se posa sur son bras. La jeune femme baissa la tête pour voir Stefan l'observer avec un petit air timide.

« -Oui, Stefan ? Lui sourit-elle.

-Tu… Tu veux m'aider à faire un sâteau te plaît ? Murmura le petit garçon.

Bella déglutit avant d'inspirer discrètement. Les paroles d'Edward lui revinrent en mémoire, pour eux, elle allait faire fi de ses peurs.

-Bien sûr.

La jeune femme se leva et Stefan lui donna aussitôt l'un de ses seaux. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Alice se lever, elle remercia silencieusement son amie de se joindre à eux. Cependant, Rosalie stoppa d'un geste de la main le petit lutin qui se rassit, apparemment, Rose souhaitait qu'ils passent du temps en tête-à-tête. Bella suivit le petit garçon qui s'était accroupi au bord d'océan pour puiser un peu d'eau. Elle l'imita et ils revinrent mouiller du sable pour construire le château que l'enfant voulait éloigner de l'eau. Alors qu'elle était en train de contempler le pâté de sable bancal qu'elle venait de démouler, elle vit Stefan courir chercher de l'eau. Bella lâcha tout ce qu'elle tenait lorsqu'elle aperçut une vague un peu plus violente que les autres, Stefan fut déséquilibré par l'écume et tomba à la renverse. En quelques enjambées, elle l'avait rejoint et pris dans ses bras alors qu'il toussait et crachait le peu d'eau qu'il avait avalé.

-Ça va, Stefan ? S'inquiéta-t-elle en revenant vers le transat pour se saisir de sa serviette et essuyer le visage de l'enfant.

-Voui.

-Tu veux continuer le château ?

-Voui.

Bella lui sourit et Stefan se blottit contre elle. Bien qu'un peu gênée, elle apprécia le câlin de l'enfant.

-Ecoute, on va creuser un trou ici et je vais le remplir d'eau comme ça tu ne risqueras plus de te faire renverser.

Stefan acquiesça en lui souriant. Ils se dépêchèrent de creuser le trou, puis, elle fit plusieurs allers-retours pendant que l'enfant s'employait à poursuivre sa construction.

-Z'ai fini ! S'écria Stefan.

-Il est magnifique, le complimenta-t-elle, on pourrait le décorer avec des coquillages, qu'en penses-tu ?

-Oh, voui ! Taties, vous venez nous aider ?

Rosalie et Alice se joignirent à eux, Bella fut une nouvelle fois étonnée que Stefan reste à ses côtés.

-Bella, regarde !

La jeune femme s'agenouilla aux côtés de l'enfant qui observait un crabe, curieux, il tendit un doigt vers le crustacé.

-Non !

Bella attrapa la main de Stefan, l'empêchant de se faire pincer par le crabe. Il la regarda, un peu perplexe.

-Tu vois là, ce sont des pinces, il aurait pu te faire mal.

-Merchi.

-Je t'en prie, mon grand, tu crois que nous avons assez de coquillages ?

-Voui.

-Alors, allons décorer le château avant le déjeuner.

Stefan lui prit la main, son seau remplit de coquillages, ils rejoignirent Rose et Alice qui les attendaient avec les leurs près de la construction. Ils terminèrent le château au moment où Emmett et Jasper sortaient de l'eau. Les deux hommes complimentèrent Stefan. Heureux et fier comme un paon, l'enfant accepta de ranger ses affaires tout en leur faisant promettre qu'ils reviendraient pour le montrer à son papa. Alors qu'ils marchaient vers la villa, Stefan attrapa sa main, l'enfant marchant moins vite, les autres les distancèrent.

-Bella ?

-Oui, Stefan ?

-Tu diras à papa que z'ai été zentil ?

Bella fronça les sourcils. Elle s'arrêta et s'agenouilla face à l'enfant qui fixait avec attention le sable.

-Stefan, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Ton papa t'a reproché de ne pas être gentil avec moi ?

-Non, admit l'enfant, mais papa, il t'aime bien et ze veux que tu m'aimes bien auchi.

-Tu es un petit garçon adorable et très gentil Stefan.

-Tu m'aimes bien ? Demanda l'enfant en levant la tête, les yeux plein d'espoir.

-Oui, je t'aime bien, mon grand. Stefan, je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de passer du temps avec moi parce que ton papa et moi nous sommes proches. Je suis heureuse que nous jouions ensemble, mais seulement si tu en as envie. Ton papa ne serait pas content que tu te forces à passer du temps avec moi pour lui faire plaisir.

-Z'ai bien aimé zouer avec toi, s'empressa de protester Stefan.

-Moi aussi, sourit Bella. Tu sais, je n'ai pas d'enfant alors parfois je peux être maladroite avec toi, je te prie de m'excuser par avance si ça arrive.

-Moi auchi, suis pas touzours zentil.

-Pourtant, tu l'es souvent, le contredit-elle, que dirais-tu que nous apprenions ensemble ?

-Voui, accepta l'enfant souriant.

-Alors, on apprend ensemble ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main. »

Stefan accepta et lui serra la main. Avant de se rendre compte de son geste, elle le serra dans ses bras avant de le soulever pour le porter à la maison, ce n'est qu'en voyant la manière dont Esmé les couvait du regard qu'elle se rendit compte de son geste. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi sur le moment, cela lui avait paru naturel. Esmé prit son petit-fils et l'emmena faire un brin de toilette. Alors que les autres s'activaient en cuisine et pour mettre la table, Carlisle s'approcha d'elle et dans un sourire lui proposa d'aller réveiller Edward. Les joues en feu, la jeune femme acquiesça avant de prendre la direction de la petite maison.

.

* * *

.

Plongé dans un sommeil léger, incommodé par la chaleur, Edward gigota pour chercher un peu de fraîcheur. Il bougea sa tête de l'oreiller humide de sueur pour rencontrer la tiédeur de l'autre coussin. Ne trouvant pas la fraîcheur tant désirée, le jeune homme finit par ouvrir les yeux. Il se redressa, désemmêlant son corps qui à force de se retourner s'était retrouvé entortillé dans le drap. Edward se leva, soulagé de ne plus avoir mal à la tête et d'avoir retrouvé un peu de quiétude. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son radioréveil, il lui restait peu de temps avant le déjeuner. Le jeune homme ôta son boxer et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Un soupir de contentement lui échappa quand il sentit l'eau fraîche couler le long de son corps. Il en profita plusieurs minutes avant de se laver, se doutant que son fils devait l'attendre avec impatience pour déjeuner. Edward sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette pour se sécher tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il poussa la porte et se figea. Une vague de chaleur déferla dans tout son être, faisant disparaître tous les bienfaits de sa douche. Bella se tenait face à lui, les joues rouges et le regard brillant posé sur lui, il remarqua alors qu'elle tenait son boxer entre ses mains fines. Le jeune homme s'empourpra à son tour quand il se rendit compte de sa tenue ! Aussitôt, il ceignit sa taille avec sa serviette.

« -Je… Euh…

-On… On va manger, murmura Bella.

Edward lui offrit un sourire gêné que la jeune femme lui retourna avant de se détourner pour gagner la baie vitrée d'un pas maladroit.

-Bella ? L'appela-t-il alors qu'elle sortait.

-Oui ?

-Je… Enfin, peux-tu me rendre mon boxer ?

Le jeune homme n'aurait jamais imaginé que le visage de Bella pouvait encore plus s'empourprer, pourtant, ce fut le cas, elle était cramoisie. Ses yeux chocolatés se posèrent sur le tissu blanc qu'elle tenait entre les doigts avant de s'avancer d'un pas pressé vers lui pour le lui rendre comme si le vêtement la brûlait.

-Désolée, marmonna-t-elle en n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.

Edward lui fit un petit sourire tout en se demandant comment le vêtement avait pu atterrir dans les mains de la jeune femme. Alors qu'il attendait qu'elle parte pour s'habiller, il sursauta en sentant un doigt se poser sur son torse. Il baissa les yeux et vit la jeune femme récolter une goutte d'eau sur son index. Leurs regards se croisèrent, Bella piqua un nouveau fard.

-Je… Tu avais une goutte d'eau, bafouilla la jeune femme en tentant de se justifier.

-Je sors de la douche, murmura-t-il en observant les autres gouttelettes sur son torse.

-C'est… C'est que je vois….

Edward sourit en entendant Bella déglutir péniblement, les doigts de la jeune femme se posèrent sur son torse, suivant le chemin d'une goutte qui alla se perdre dans sa serviette, sa main s'arrêta au niveau de son nombril, il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il avait cessé de respirer. Le jeune homme saisit la main câline, leurs doigts se nouèrent et il attira Bella contre son torse. Il se pencha, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent avec douceur avant que leur baiser ne prenne de l'ampleur. Leurs langues se lancèrent dans un ballet sensuel alors que leurs jambes les portaient jusqu'au lit. Edward fit basculer la jeune femme, tombant avec elle, la surplombant de son corps. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ses lèvres partirent à la découverte du visage de Bella, pendant que les mains de la jeune femme caressaient son dos s'aventurant toujours plus bas. Un râle secoua son torse quand elle écarta les jambes, laissant son corps s'insinuer contre le sien, rapprochant leurs intimités. Sa virilité trahissait son désir pour elle, Bella le comprit et se cambra leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Ses mains qui jusque-là étaient restés sagement sur les hanches de la jeune femme glissèrent le long de son corps, l'une traçant des arabesques se rapprochant du haut du maillot pendant que l'autre glissait vers l'une de ses fesses pour la caresser. D'un coup de rein habile, il se retrouva soudain prisonnier du corps de la jeune femme, plaqué contre le matelas. Bella, installée à califourchon sur son ventre, laissa ses mains se promener sur son torse.

-Ca va être dur, soupira la jeune femme.

Edward fronça les sourcils en entendant ses propos, faisait-elle allusion à…

-Le déjeuner, je venais te chercher pour le déjeuner, lui rappela Bella.

-Donc, les autres risquent de débarquer en ne nous voyant pas arriver, comprit Edward.

-Oui.

Le jeune homme se redressa pour un rapide baiser, puis, il la souleva pour la déposer sur le lit et se lever.

-Je… Je vais prendre une douche et je reviens.

Bella lui offrit un sourire contrit avant qu'il ne quitte la chambre. Le jeune homme serra les dents quand l'eau cette fois-ci glaciale coula le long de son corps. Il souffla chassant toute trace de désir. Une fois apaisé, il s'essuya. Il se rappela alors qu'il n'avait pas pris de vêtements propres. Emmitouflé cette fois dans un peignoir, il gagna la chambre heureusement désertée par Bella, il s'habilla rapidement et retrouva la jeune femme qui l'attendait patiemment assise sur la terrasse en bois qui entourait la maison. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Il prit sa main dans la sienne et ainsi, ils gagnèrent la villa où tous étaient déjà installés sur la terrasse.

-Papa ! S'écria Stefan en sautant de sur sa chaise pour courir vers lui.

Edward l'attrapa au vol et le fit tournoyer avant de le porter, la tête en bas, vers la table. Il s'assit, son fils sur ses genoux, ce dernier souriait, heureux de voir qu'il allait bien. Bella s'installa à leurs côtés.

-C'est pas trop tôt ! Grogna Emmett. Je croyais que tu devais seulement le réveiller ? Rajouta son cadet en leur jetant un regard sournois.

-J'étais sous la douche quand Bella est arrivée, elle a dû attendre que j'ai terminé pour me dire que vous m'attendiez. Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait patienter, s'excusa Edward en lançant un regard noir à son frère.

-T'es sûr qu'elle ne t'a pas rejoi…

-Emmett ! Gronda Esmé.

-Mais, maman, il leur a fallu plus de…

-Emmett ! Cela suffit, rappela la mère de famille en haussant la voix, je te rappelle qu'il y a de chastes oreilles autour de cette table !

-Edward a eu un bébé, maman, il n'est plus chaste ! Rigola Emmett. Stefan, bouche-toi les oreilles !

-Pourquoi ? Questionna son fils en observant son oncle avec intérêt.

-Fais ce que je te dis, morpion.

-Chuis pas un morpion !

-Bouche-toi les oreilles ! Répéta Emmett.

-Pourquoi ? ! Cria à son tour son fils qui ne voulait rien lâcher.

-Parce que tu n'es pas en âge d'entendre les bêtises que fait ton papa sous la douche !

Edward serra les poings, Rosalie et Esmé lancèrent un regard noir à Emmett qui n'en tint pas compte. Alors qu'il allait intervenir, son fils le devança.

-Papa, il fait pas de bêtizes ! Il est zache mon papa ! Déclara Stefan qui prenait à cœur sa défense.

-Ton papa…

-Je te conseille, Emmett Cullen, de te taire immédiatement, ordonna Carlisle d'une voix dangereusement douce qui fit se tasser son frère dans son fauteuil. Bien. Maintenant, présente des excuses à ton frère, à Bella et aussi à Stefan. Ensuite, je ne veux plus entendre un mot ou tu auras à faire à moi.

Un silence de plomb tomba sur la tablée qui ne fut rompu que par les excuses de son cadet. Dès qu'il eut terminé, Esmé fit passer le plat pour que tout le monde se serve. Stefan lui offrit une moue attendrissante à laquelle il répondit par un sourire, autorisant ainsi son fils à rester sur ses genoux pour le repas. Son fils mangea dans son assiette, sa tête reposait contre son torse et ses doigts jouaient avec son tee-shirt. Le repas terminé, ils firent un câlin pendant que les autres débarrassaient, Emmett ne manquant pas de leur faire remarquer qu'ils ne faisaient rien, Edward sourit quand elle entendit sa mère ordonner à son cadet de faire la vaisselle. Stefan ricana lorsqu'il entendit son oncle râler, cependant, son fils ne tarda pas à imiter Emmett quand il lui fit remarquer qu'il était l'heure de la sieste.

-Mais papa ! Protesta Stefan.

-Mais maman ! Se plaignit Emmett depuis la cuisine.

Edward rit doucement avant de se lever, son fils dans ses bras. Ce dernier abattit sa dernière carte pour retarder l'heure d'aller au lit.

-Mon sâteau ! S'écria son fils. T'as pas vu mon sâteau !

-Ton château ? Tu as fait un château de sable ?

-Voui avec Bella.

Edward se tourna vers la jeune femme qui était en train de se resservir une tasse de café.

-Il faudrait peut-être que vous alliez le voir avant que la marée ne le détruise, conseilla Bella.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et quitta la terrasse en portant Stefan, mais ce dernier l'arrêta.

-Bella, tu viens !

Il se tourna vers celle-ci qui leur sourit, elle posa sa tasse sur la table avant de les rejoindre. Ensemble, ils allèrent voir le château. Il écouta patiemment les explications de son fils avant d'y mettre un terme, voyant que celui-ci en rajoutait pour retarder le moment d'aller se reposer.

-Allez, jeune homme, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit.

-Mais, papa !

-Il n'y a pas de mais, veux-tu que j'aille chercher papi ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

-Z'ai pas peur de lui, assura son fils en souriant sachant parfaitement qu'il pouvait mener son grand-père par le bout du nez.

-Tu es sûr ? Insista Edward. Pourtant, tonton Emmett semblait avoir peur de lui tout à l'heure, non ?

Le sourire de son fils s'effaça peu à peu quand il repensa sûrement à son oncle à la carrure impressionnante qui s'était fait gronder comme un enfant. Stefan s'approcha alors de lui et noua ses bras autour de son cou, il le souleva.

-Tu viens me faire un bizou ? Demanda son fils à Bella.

-Stefan, Bella veux peut-être allez boire son café avant qu'il ne soit froid ? Rappela Edward pour laisser une échappatoire à la jeune femme.

-Il fait suffisamment chaud pour que je l'apprécie froid.

Edward sourit en entendant ses paroles et tout en portant son fils, il se saisit de la main de la jeune femme. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver à la petite maison, il déposa Stefan dans sa chambre tout en lui promettant qu'il resterait à portée de voix. Bella embrassa son fils sur le front avant de sortir. Edward s'allongea quelques minutes à ses côtés, lui faisant un câlin, jusqu'à ce qu'il sommeille. Doucement, il sortit du lit, Stefan ne bougea pas, sa peluche serrée contre lui, il s'était endormi. Une fois la porte de la chambre fermée, il alla dans le salon et fut déçu de voir que celui-ci était vide, Bella était retournée à la villa. Ne pouvant quitter son fils, il décida d'aller se reposer dans sa chambre en lisant un livre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il entra dans la pièce.

-Je l'ai lu, lui apprit-elle en désignant son livre de chevet qu'elle tenait, que m'offres-tu pour que je ne te donne pas le nom du tueur ?

-Tu n'oserais pas ? Sourit Edward en la rejoignant sur le lit.

-Tu veux parier, Cullen ? Lança la jeune femme taquine.

Doucement, il s'allongea sur Bella, lui arrachant le livre des mains pour déposer des baisers papillons sur ses lèvres, la jeune femme gémit et il la sentit se laisser aller contre lui.

-Mais moi, j'ai des moyens pour vous faire taire, Mademoiselle Swan, souffla Edward en l'enlaçant.

Les doigts de la jeune femme glissèrent dans ses cheveux, elle tira légèrement dessus pour l'obliger à relever la tête.

-J'attends toujours ta proposition, Cullen, que me donnes-tu pour mon silence ? S'amusa Bella.

-Rien du tout, je ne cède jamais au chantage.

-Tu ne me croirais pas plutôt incapable de te gâcher le suspens ?

-Je te crois capable de tout, Bella, admit Edward en lui souriant, cependant, même si ce livre est très bien écrit, je suis sûr que le meurtrier est le concierge, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment ? Tu as lu la fin du livre avant de le commencer ?

-Non, mais il paraît que je suis un excellent enquêteur.

-C'est pas juste, râla la jeune femme, je rêvais d'avoir un moyen de pression sur vous Monsieur Cullen !

-Pourtant, Mademoiselle Swan, vous en avez un excellent.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse, leurs regards se mélangèrent et Edward se pencha laissant leurs nez se frôler.

-C'est vraiment gentil à toi d'avoir joué avec Stefan, la remercia-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier, je l'ai fait avec plaisir, avoua la jeune femme, tu sais qu'il est venu de lui-même à moi ? C'est un enfant adorable et je pense que nous allons réussir à nous attendre, même si j'ai encore quelques appréhensions.

-Lui aussi, il en a, nous sommes tous dans l'inconnu, mais je suis sûr que tout se passera bien. Bella, je sais que tu as des craintes surtout par rapport à ton passé.

-Renée n'a pas vraiment été un bon exemple, avoua la jeune femme, j'ai peur…. Promets-moi de me remettre dans le droit chemin si je deviens comme elle !

-Je n'aurais pas à le faire, Bella, car tu n'es pas ta mère.

-J'aimerais en être aussi sûre que toi, murmura-t-elle.

-Faites-moi donc un peu confiance, Mademoiselle Swan, auriez-vous par hasard oublié que je suis un excellent profileur ?

-Cela m'était effectivement sorti de l'esprit, Agent Cullen ! D'ailleurs, j'ai l'impression d'oublier certaines choses.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Il me semble que cela fait une éternité que vous ne m'avez pas embrassé, j'ai la désagréable impression de ne plus connaître le goût de vos lèvres. »

Sur ces mots, Bella sourit avant de glisser une main dans ses cheveux pour appuyer sur sa tête afin qu'il se penche, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent. Les mains de la jeune femme glissèrent sous son tee-shirt qui atterrit rapidement sur le sol de la chambre. Son corps fut parcouru par des frissons de plaisir quand les doigts de Bella tracèrent des arabesques sur sa peau. Edward laissa ses lèvres errer sur le visage de la jeune femme avant de descendre lentement le long de son cou. Les jambes de Bella entourèrent ses hanches, leurs bassins débutèrent un mouvement lascif, éveillant leur désir. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres franchit le seuil des lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'il déposa des baisers sur le tissu recouvrant sa poitrine. Cette dernière s'arqua contre son bassin et il put sentir ses mains glisser sur ses fesses pour rapprocher leurs bas-ventres en feu. Ses doigts jouaient avec le nœud maintenant le haut du maillot de bain de la jeune femme pendant que ses mains à elles glissaient sous son bermuda, ils allaient ôter leurs vêtements quand Edward se raidit. Bella lui jeta un coup d'œil surpris qui se transforma en incompréhension quand il la repoussa tout en jetant un drap sur leurs corps.

« -Qu'est-ce que…

La voix essoufflée de la jeune femme disparut quand elle se rendit compte que la porte de la chambre était entrouverte et qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Stefan, son doudou sous le bras, s'approcha du lit et plus particulièrement de lui, Edward l'attrapa et son fils s'allongea sur son torse, le regard de l'enfant était posé sur Bella, ses petits sourcils étaient froncés. Stefan leva la tête vers lui pour murmurer quelques mots à son oreille.

-Pourquoi elle est dans ton dodo papa ?

-Bella voulait aussi faire la sieste et elle était trop fatiguée pour rentrer jusqu'à la villa, mentit Edward.

Bella haussa un sourcil, apparemment, elle se rappelait parfaitement qu'il s'était moqué de son histoire de poussière dans l'œil la veille. Cependant, Stefan hocha doucement la tête avant de reposer cette dernière sur son torse et de fermer les yeux. Edward attendit quelques secondes, la respiration de son fils devint régulière.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Il a dû mal à rester dans son lit, mais j'aurais pensé que comme c'était la journée, il aurait accepté d'y dormir.

-C'est pas grave, murmura Bella. »

Le jeune homme se pencha pour effleurer les lèvres de sa douce, bien sûr, ce fut ce moment-là que choisit Stefan pour glisser sur le lit, s'installant ainsi entre eux. Edward soupira et dire qu'il avait passé des jours à se demander comment faire pour que son enfant dorme ailleurs que sur lui ! Un léger rire lui fit lever la tête, Bella semblait s'amuser de sa frustration. Ils se rallongèrent tous les deux, leurs regards se perdirent un instant sur Stefan avant de se croiser à nouveau. Ils se sourirent et leurs mains se joignirent au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle quitta sur la pointe des pieds la terrasse entourant la petite maison. Les mains dans les poches de son bermuda, il continua sa balade autour de l'île, souriant à l'image de son petit-fils entouré par Edward et Bella. Ces trois-là formeraient une belle petite famille, Edward méritait d'être heureux et il était ravi qu'il ait rencontré Bella. Le médecin s'assit à l'ombre d'un palmier, son regard se perdit sur l'océan. Ils n'allaient pas devoir tarder à rentrer et une fois de retour à la civilisation, ils devraient faire face à leurs problèmes, s'il en avait le pouvoir, il aurait aimé garder sa famille ici à l'abri, mais ce n'était pas la solution. Carlisle savait que son géniteur était dans le coma et que l'agent Davies avait poursuivi l'enquête, d'autres membres de l'organisation avaient été arrêtés et cette dernière était en voie de démantèlement total selon Franz. Pour une fois, depuis plus de trente ans, il allait pouvoir vivre sans se soucier de surveiller les moindres faits et gestes des personnes qui l'entouraient, ne plus avoir à regarder par-dessus son épaule, cela lui semblait étrange, il avait du mal à croire que tout était terminé.

« -Je peux m'asseoir ?

Carlisle sursauta, avait-il déjà à ce point baissé sa garde qu'il n'avait pas entendu Jasper arriver ?

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit-il en lui souriant. Tu es tout seul ?

-J'avais besoin d'un peu de calme, Alice et Rose sont en train de sauter de joie parce que Bella n'est pas rentrée de sa promenade avec Edward et Stefan. Heureusement qu'Esmé était là pour les empêcher de se rendre à la maison.

-Bénie soit mon épouse.

-Amen, acquiesça Jasper en riant.

Un léger silence s'abattit sur eux. Il continua d'observer l'océan alors que du coin de l'œil, il pouvait voir Jasper jouer avec le sable.

-Et vous Carlisle, comment allez-vous ?

-Je vais bien, je te remercie de t'en soucier Jasper.

-Je vous en prie. Vous savez qu'il m'a joint ce matin quand vous êtes venu chercher Stefan ?

-Oui, il t'a demandé une séance d'hypnose ?

-J'ai accepté, mais j'ai réussi à retarder l'échéance, il n'est pas prêt.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais Edward veut savoir, cela le ronge et il n'attendra pas d'être guéri pour rouvrir ces anciennes blessures.

-Ne peut-on le protéger de lui-même ? Peut-être que si vous lui parliez…

-Non, il ne m'écoutera pas.

-Comment pouvez-vous le savoir ? Vous n'avez même pas essayé, reprocha doucement Jasper.

-Je le sais parce qu'Edward et moi, nous nous ressemblons énormément. A sa place, rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de redécouvrir mon passé.

-Vous croyez vraiment que cela va l'aider ? Je pense que c'est lui mettre encore plus de problèmes sur le dos.

-Il ne pourra pas trouver la paix tant qu'il n'aura pas recouvré ses souvenirs, c'est une certitude, Jasper, cela va l'obséder et il ira jusqu'à trouver un de tes confrères, peut-être moins doué, moins professionnel, pour qu'il y aide.

-Donc la meilleure chose à faire, c'est de se plier à sa volonté ?

-Oui, tu pourras ainsi l'aider.

-D'accord, accepta son gendre, mais il y a quelque chose que je lui imposerai et cela ne sera pas négociable.

-Quoi donc ?

-Je veux que vous soyez présent lors de ces séances, Carlisle, quoi qu'il en dise, je pense que votre présence le réconfortera et puis, je risque d'avoir besoin d'aide pour comprendre son cheminement, vous avez vécu parmi ces gens, vous pourrez m'éclairer. »

Carlisle acquiesça, heureux que Jasper lui propose de participer aux séances, cela lui éviterait de s'imposer car il n'était pas sûr qu'Edward soit ravi de sa présence, son fils ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. Les deux hommes discutèrent encore un moment avant de regagner tranquillement la villa pour retrouver leurs moitiés.

.

* * *

.

Bella s'éveilla la première. Son regard se posa sur l'enfant allongé entre eux, Stefan était collé contre son père, mais une des mains de l'enfant, celle qui ne tenait pas son doudou, était posée sur son bras. Elle sourit, heureuse de voir que peu à peu l'enfant l'acceptait. Ses yeux remontèrent lentement vers l'homme qui peuplait ses rêves et faisait battre son cœur depuis plusieurs jours. Ce dernier dormait profondément, un fin sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il semblait heureux et ce simple constat suffit à la rendre joyeuse. Doucement, elle se leva pour se rendre à la salle de bain. La jeune femme passa un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage avant de revenir dans la chambre dont elle abaissa les volets avant d'enclencher la climatisation. Bella s'approcha doucement du lit et passa une main dans les cheveux humides de Stefan. Elle sourit en se surprenant à penser qu'elle regrettait la fraîcheur de Forks ! Forks ! Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure en réalisant qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles à Charlie ! La jeune femme chercha un bout de papier où elle griffonna quelques mots pour rassurer Edward. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front du jeune homme, puis, elle rejoignit la villa et emprunta le téléphone satellite de Carlisle pour appeler son père. Ce dernier décrocha rapidement et après l'avoir légèrement réprimandée pour ne pas avoir appelé de suite, ils discutèrent agréablement jusqu'à ce que des rires attirent son attention. Apparemment, elle était restée plus longtemps qu'elle ne le croyait au téléphone car elle apercevait Edward et Stefan jouer sur la plage avec les autres. Elle embrassa son père avant de rejoindre rapidement les Cullen. A peine fut-elle arrivée, qu'Edward entoura sa taille d'un bras pour l'attirer à lui et embrasser sa joue.

.

* * *

.

L'agent Davies referma le dossier en soupirant, la nuit était tombée depuis longtemps et il se doutait que son épouse ne serait pas ravie de le voir rentrer aussi tard. Il l'avait appelé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et elle lui avait rappelé que c'était l'anniversaire de leur rencontre, il avait gâché non seulement le dîner qu'elle avait dû s'échiner à préparer, mais aussi leur soirée. Russell avait essayé de la rappeler, mais personne ne répondait, il avait tenté de la joindre sur son portable, mais sans plus de succès. Trois coups frappés à la porte de son bureau lui firent lever la tête, un sourire naquit sur son visage quand la personne entra.

« -Adèle !

-Etant donné que tu ne semblais pas vouloir rentrer, je me suis dit que je pouvais te rejoindre avec un petit encas !

-Tu sais que je t'aime toi, sourit-il en se levant pour l'embrasser.

Il prit le panier des mains de son épouse qui alla s'installer sur le canapé ornant un coin de son bureau, il la rejoignit et sortit la nourriture du panier.

-C'est délicieux, la complimenta-t-il en prenant une bouchée.

-Je vois que tu es affamé, rigola son épouse.

-Oui, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de déjeuner, admit Russell.

-Combien de temps encore vas-tu poursuivre cette cadence infernale ?

-Jusqu'à ce qu'Edward rentre.

-Et il compte rentrer quand ? Tu n'es plus tout jeune, mon cher.

-Merci, marmonna-t-il sous son rire, il a besoin de temps Adèle, je sais que ce n'est pas évident, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup de temps pour nous, mais Edward a besoin de se reconstruire avant de revenir.

-Je comprends et tu sais que j'aime ce garçon comme s'il était mon fils, mais je ne voudrais pas que tu en fasses trop.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, le connaissant, il ne devrait pas tarder à rappliquer.

-As-tu eu de ses nouvelles ?

-Non, mais j'ai eu son père ce matin. Ils ne vont pas tarder à rentrer.

-Bien, nous pourrions peut-être inviter les Cullen pour un week-end, j'aimerais bien connaître les parents de ton petit prodige ?

-Pourquoi pas ? J'en…

Russell fut interrompu par de nouveaux coups frappés à sa porte. Il invita la personne à entrer et Penny les rejoignit en s'excusant de les déranger. La jeune femme lui tendit un dossier ce qui lui tira un soupir de lassitude.

-Personne d'autre ne peut s'en charger ? Soupira-t-il en prenant le dossier.

-Non, désolée, toutes les équipes sont déjà sur le terrain, il ne reste que la nôtre.

-Normal, nous sommes les seuls à être normalement au repos, lui rappela Russell en se souvenant qu'on leur avait promis qu'ils resteraient à Quantico quelques temps.

-Ils ont déjà trois morts sur les bras, ils n'ont trouvé aucun lien entre eux hormis la manière dont ils sont morts.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Une balle de 44 en plein cœur.

-Et ils ont besoin de nous pour ça ?

-Les victimes ont eu leurs yeux arrachés.

-Effectivement, réunis l'équipe, ordonna Russell.

Penny sortit immédiatement de son bureau. D'un geste las, il posa le dossier sur la table basse.

-Je suis désolé, Adèle, je…

-Je comprends, mon chéri, vas donc arrêter ce dégénéré. »

Son épouse lui sourit, ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant qu'Adèle ne quitte son bureau. Russell attrapa aussitôt le dossier pour lire les rapports d'autopsie ainsi que ceux de l'inspecteur qui avait demandé leur aide. Son téléphone sonna, il décrocha. Quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignait la salle de conférence pour briefer l'équipe tout en se disant qu'il lui tardait vraiment qu'Edward revienne !


	17. Chapter 17

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je suis désolée pour cette longue attente, mais après des vacances bien méritées (si, si !), j'ai repris le travail à un rythme envoisinant les 50 heures par semaine, j'espère que vous comprendrez donc que j'étais passablement sur les rotules et donc dans l'incapacité d'écrire quoi que ce soit.

Ayant besoin de souffler un peu, je vais changer le rythme de publication de mes fics, ce soir, vous avez droit à un nouveau chapitre des Fautes du père (qui je l'espère vous plaira), dimanche prochain, je mettrai à nouveau à jour Milord.

Je suis vraiment navrée pour ce changement, mais là, je suis fatiguée et si je ne prends pas le temps de souffler, je crois que je vais atteindre le point de rupture, par ailleurs, je n'étais pas convaincue par ce que j'avais écrit, il était donc hors de question que je le publie.

Sur ce, bonne fin de week-end à tous et à bientôt !

Bref, désolée pour ce blabla, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes : 

**Lagourmande45 :** Ouah, je suis impressionnée que tu ais tout lu d'un coup, ça fait pas mal. En tout cas, je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Bonne soirée !

**Littleangelordevil93 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira. Bonne soirée !

**Lyna** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira et je suis désolée pour l'attente. Bonne soirée !

**Ilonka** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Stefan et Bella se rapprochent, la famille se forme peu à peu… Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

**Cla** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise, j'espère qu'il en ira de même avec ce nouveau chapitre. Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 17 : Tête à tête et trouble fête**

.

.

Edward inspira profondément avant d'entrer dans l'Hôpital de Seattle. Il se dirigea vers le bureau de son beau-frère où sa secrétaire l'accueillit. Cette dernière lui apprit que Jasper était en réunion, mais qu'il n'allait pas tarder à revenir. La jeune femme ayant terminé sa journée, elle l'introduisit dans le bureau de son beau-frère avant de lui souhaiter une bonne soirée. Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de faire machinalement le tour du bureau du blond, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres quand il vit une des photos ornant le bureau, ils étaient tous là, heureux, détendus, souriant sur la plage la veille de leur départ. Edward avait dû mal à croire qu'ils avaient quitté l'île depuis près d'une semaine. Tout le monde avait repris le travail, sauf lui, même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps, Russell n'allait pas tarder à s'arracher les cheveux face à son absence, son mentor n'aimait pas toute la paperasse qui était attachée à sa fonction de chef d'équipe. Edward reposait la photo sur le bureau quand la porte s'ouvrit, il ne fut guère surpris de voir arriver son père.

« -Désolé pour le retard, j'ai été retenu aux urgences de… Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul à être en retard, remarqua Carlisle en voyant qu'ils étaient seuls. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Oui, Stefan et moi sommes allés pêcher. Nous avons croisé Charlie et Billy qui se sont fait un plaisir de l'initier, mais Stefan n'étant pas un modèle de patience…

-J'imagine que ton fils a fait des siennes, il a fini à l'eau ?

-Oui, il s'est penché pour voir s'il y avait des poissons autour de la barque et a piqué une tête. Je crois que j'ai choqué tes amis quand j'ai éclaté de rire.

-Rassure-moi, tu as repêché le chenapan ?

-Oui, c'est d'ailleurs ma seule prise de la journée, plaisanta Edward, mais comme il portait son gilet de sauvetage, il n'a pas apprécié, ça l'amusait de barboter.

-J'imagine, sourit son père, et là, il est avec ta sœur ou Esmé ?

-Ni l'une, ni l'autre, il passe la nuit chez Emmett et Rose, d'ailleurs, je suis un peu inquiet.

-Rosalie est là, tu n'as donc pas de souci à te faire.

Edward acquiesça distraitement, Stefan étant chez son oncle et sa tante, il avait donc sa soirée de libre qu'il avait prévu de passer auprès d'une belle brune dès qu'elle aurait terminé son service.

-As-tu eu des nouvelles de Washington ?

Le jeune homme releva la tête pour croiser le regard inquiet de son père, ce dernier, tout comme Esmé, appréhendait son retour à l'autre bout du pays où il serait seul sans aide.

-Non, pas encore, répondit Edward, mais, à un moment ou à un autre, je vais devoir rentrer.

-Comment vas-tu faire avec Stefan ? Tu es souvent en déplacement.

-Je l'ignore encore, avoua le jeune homme.

-Notre proposition de nous rapprocher de toi tient toujours.

-C'est vraiment gentil de votre part, mais vos amis et le reste de la famille est ici.

-Nous en reparlerons plus tard, décida son père et il savait que ce dernier reviendrait à la charge.

Edward allait rajouter quelque chose, mais l'arrivée de son beau-frère l'en empêcha.

-Bonsoir vous deux, vous allez bien ?

-Oui, bonsoir, Jasper, le salua son père.

-Edward, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, répondit-il avant de faire face aux deux blonds, maintenant que tu es là, vous allez pouvoir répondre à l'une de mes questions ?

-Laquelle ? Demanda Carlisle.

-Pourquoi es-tu là ?

-C'est moi qui lui ait demandé de venir, précisa Jasper, et avant que tu ne protestes, je tiens à la présence de ton père car il pourra répondre à des questions ou mieux réagir que moi à certaines situations. Je t'en prie, ne sois pas en colère après…

-Jasper, coupa Carlisle avec un sourire, si Edward était vraiment en colère, il m'aurait déjà jeté hors de ton bureau avec pertes et fracas.

-Bien et si nous commencions ? S'impatienta Edward dont les doigts tapotaient nerveusement contre sa jambe.

-Très bien, allonge-toi sur le divan, ordonna son beau-frère alors que son père et lui prenaient place sur des fauteuils.

-C'est obligé ? Marmonna-t-il. »

Le regard éloquent que lui lança le psy lui apporta une réponse, il s'allongea sur le divan avant de se redresser pour ôter ses chaussures et se mettre à l'aise comme le lui demandait son beau-frère. Tout en poussant un soupir résigné, il ferma les yeux et fit son possible pour se détendre. Comme demandé, il se concentra sur la voix de Jasper qui comptait à rebours quand le zéro fut prononcé, Edward sentit un immense froid l'envahir. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, mais il n'y avait rien. Il fit un pas et frissonna, ses pieds nus n'appréciant guère le contact avec le sol glacé. Autant pour se protéger du froid que pour se rassurer, Edward replia ses bras autour de son buste, mais cela n'eut aucun effet sur lui. Ses yeux fouillèrent l'infini immaculé qui l'entourait. Alors qu'il se demandait où son esprit tordu l'avait emmené, une voix familière résonna, elle lui paraissait lointaine, mais elle lui ordonnait d'ouvrir la porte. Edward laissa échapper un petit rire amer, super, il devait ouvrir une porte et il n'en voyait aucune ! Dépité, il fit quelques pas avant de se figer, une immense porte blanche venait d'apparaître devant lui. Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de tendre sa main vers la poignée. Edward fut surpris de voir à quel point il tremblait, il serra les dents, luttant contre la brusque raideur qui avait envahi son être, comme si son corps refusait de le laisser faire un pas de plus. Finalement, il réussit à ouvrir la porte, cependant, il n'osait en franchir le seuil. La voix de Jasper lui parvint, son beau-frère lui demandait de décrire ce qu'il voyait. Edward soupira, comment pouvait-on décrire le néant ? Il n'y avait rien autour de lui. Il était dans un monde d'une blancheur trop parfaite et aveuglante et là, il se tenait sur le seuil de la porte qui donnait sur l'obscurité, une obscurité qui ne lui permettait pas de voir quoi que ce soit. La voix du psy résonna à nouveau, confiante, chaude, l'invitant à franchir le seuil, malgré les ténèbres, lui rappelant qu'il ne risquait rien. Les propos rassurant n'eurent pas l'effet escompté, il n'avait aucune envie de faire un pas dans ces ténèbres, pourtant, il se reprit en se rappelant qu'il voulait des réponses. Edward prit une profonde inspiration, puis, il franchit le seuil.

Un cri étouffé lui échappa avant qu'il ne chute lourdement dans une eau glaciale. La panique l'envahit alors qu'il coulait, ses bras et ses jambes se mirent à bouger frénétiquement, tentant de le ramener à la surface pour qu'il puisse aspirer cette bouffée d'air qui lui faisait tant défaut. La voix de Jasper lui parvenait difficilement et il n'avait aucune envie de l'écouter, pour le moment, tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était pouvoir respirer librement ! Ses poumons étaient en feu, il sentait ses forces l'abandonner alors que la surface était toujours hors d'atteinte. Soudain, il sentit l'eau glisser sur son visage, sa bouche s'ouvrit et l'air pénétra à nouveau dans son corps. Edward respira bruyamment avant de se figer, il n'était plus seul. Une silhouette petite et fine se tenait face à lui, l'eau semblait être solide pour cette personne qui se pencha vers lui. Une main apparut face à ses yeux, il allait remercier son sauveur et se saisir de celle-ci quand cette dernière appuya brutalement sur sa tête, le renvoyant vers les profondeurs des abysses et leur obscurité. Un rire dément résonna à ses oreilles alors qu'il se débattait avec un courant qui semblait l'entraîner toujours plus vers le fond… Ses forces le désertaient, il ne parvenait plus à bouger. Une étrange léthargie l'envahit alors que son corps réclamait désespérément un peu d'air, mais il n'y en avait pas lui rappela perfidement son esprit. Ne pouvant plus lutter, il ferma les yeux, laissant l'obscurité l'envahir. Telle une coulée de lave, l'eau déferla par ses voies respiratoires quand il ne put plus s'empêcher d'inspirer. Son hurlement de douleur fut étouffé par le liquide alors qu'il mourrait son esprit resta focalisé sur quelque chose d'étrange, un murmure qui ne cessait de répéter zéro…

Edward inspira bruyamment, son souffle était court, il inspirait bruyamment des goulées d'air qui brûlaient sa trachée et ses poumons. Le jeune homme prit lentement conscience qu'il n'était pas dans l'eau, non, il était allongé sur un tapis recouvrant un parquet en bois. Il n'était pas non plus seul, il était dans les bras de son père qui le maintenait fermement, tout comme Jasper dont les mains empoignaient solidement ses jambes. Il fut un instant interpellé par la panique et la crainte qu'il lut dans leurs regards avant de se souvenir de la raison de sa présence dans le bureau de son beau-frère. Apparemment, ils n'avaient pas tort quand ils lui disaient que ce ne serait peut-être pas une bonne chose de remuer ses souvenirs.

« -Comment te sens-tu ? S'inquiéta Jasper en plongeant ses prunelles azur dans les siennes.

-Ça va, murmura Edward d'une voix étrangement rauque.

-Bon, Dieu, tu nous as fait peur ! Avoua son ami en le relâchant et en s'asseyant lourdement sur le sol.

-Je…. Je suis désolé, chuchota le jeune homme un peu confus.

-Tu vas bien ? Répéta son père visiblement ébranlé.

-Euh, oui, je crois, que s'est-il passé ?

-C'est à toi de nous le dire, répondit Carlisle.

-Pourquoi je suis par terre ? Questionna-t-il surpris.

-Je ne sais contre quoi tu t'es débattu, mais c'était violent, tu es tombé et nous avons dû te maîtriser pour ne pas que tu te blesses, expliqua Jasper. Edward, j'ai cru que je ne parviendrai pas à te réveiller ! C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive ! Tu m'as fait vraiment très peur !

-Tu peux te lever ? Lui demanda son père.

Edward acquiesça avant de faire un geste pour se lever, mais il était plus faible qu'il ne le pensait. Carlisle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'affale sur le sol. Les deux médecins l'aidèrent à se relever et le firent asseoir sur le divan. Son père attrapa sa trousse et sortit son stéthoscope pour l'examiner pendant que Jasper remplissait un verre d'eau qu'il lui tendit.

-Merci, murmura Edward en buvant quelques gorgées.

-Ta tension est basse, remarqua Carlisle en lui ôtant le tensiomètre, te sentais-tu mal avant de venir ?

-Juste un peu stressé, mais ça allait.

-C'est donc la séance qui t'a mis dans un tel état, comprit Jasper. Tu sais, d'habitude quand je plonge quelqu'un en état d'hypnose, j'arrive à le diriger, à le faire parler de ses sentiments, mais toi, rien, juste du blanc.

-Tu peux le dire, marmonna Edward.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il n'y avait rien, papa, rien sauf du blanc partout. Puis, j'ai entendu ta voix Jasper, tu as parlé d'une porte qui est soudain apparue.

-C'était une suggestion de ma part, la porte est un symbole qui te permet normalement d'accéder à des souvenirs enfouis, expliqua son beau-frère.

-Le seul problème c'est qu'une fois cette porte ouverte, je me suis retrouvé dans l'obscurité. Tu m'as dit d'avancer, je l'ai fait. Je suis tombé dans l'eau. Je… J'avais l'impression de me noyer…

-D'où la crise de panique, comprit Carlisle.

-Oui, mais cela n'aurait pas dû être violent, grogna Jasper en se levant pour faire les cents pas. Je t'ai demandé de revenir, j'ai dû m'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour que tu m'obéisses et que tu reviennes parmi nous !

-Calme-toi, Jasper, tenta de l'apaiser Edward, tout va bien.

-Non ! Tout ne va pas bien ! S'écria son beau-frère. Tu étais réellement en train de te noyer !

-Quoi ?

-Ce que Jasper essaie de t'expliquer c'est que, hormis que tu te débattais, tu suffoquais réellement, Edward, tu étais à l'air libre pourtant tu ne semblais pas parvenir à respirer, éclaircit son père. Je savais que ces séances n'étaient pas une bonne idée et j'espère que cela t'aura servi de leçon.

-Papa, j'ai besoin de savoir et je ne compte pas m'arrêter après ce pseudo-échec, déclara Edward en repensant à la silhouette qu'il avait aperçu.

-Pseudo-échec ? Répéta Jasper d'une voix un peu trop aiguë qui trahissait son anxiété. Tu aurais pu y rester ! Peux-tu me dire où tu vois en cela une « pseudo »-réussite ?

-J'ai vu quelqu'un, quelqu'un qui m'a repoussé dans l'eau, au vue de sa frêle silhouette, je pense qu'il s'agissait d'un enfant.

-Edward, cela ne veut peut-être rien dire, le contredit le psy, cela peut-être une manière qu'utilise ton inconscient pour t'empêcher de fouiller ces douloureux souvenirs ou bien peut-être est-ce un souvenir de ton passé. Quoi qu'il en soit, tout ceci est bien trop dangereux pour toi, je refuse que nous continuions.

-Jasper, tu as parfaitement raison, assura-t-il alors que son beau-frère l'observait d'un air surpris, cela me concerne. C'est ma vie, mon histoire ! Donc, si je décide de me mettre en danger cela ne te concerne en rien, je…

-Pense à Stefan, je t'en prie, supplia son père à ses côtés.

-Je pense à lui, papa, je pense à mon fils, à vous tous, à Bella, mais j'ai besoin de savoir. Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer, mais je sens que c'est là en moi.

-Qu'est-ce qui est en toi ? Interrogea Jasper en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas, mais je ressens un sentiment d'urgence, il faut que je sache pourquoi, il faut que je comprenne.

-Comprendre quoi ? Insista le psy.

-Je ne sais pas, je dois vous paraître dingue, mais savoir me devient aussi vital que respirer.

Edward se tut. Son regard passa des deux hommes qui semblaient avoir une conversation silencieuse. Jasper poussa soudain un soupir à fendre l'âme avant de s'avouer vaincu.

-Très bien, nous continuons, mais tu as intérêt à m'obéir, compris ?

-Oui, Jazz, quand reprend-on ?

-Pas tout de suite, je veux te laisser un peu de temps pour digérer cette séance…

-Je vais bien, coupa Edward.

-Tu as promis de m'obéir, Edward, lui rappela aussitôt le psy qui lui tendit un cahier, il est possible qu'après la séance d'aujourd'hui, certaines choses te reviennent à l'esprit, un peu comme des flashs, je veux que tu les notes dans ce cahier, même si cela ne te semble pas important, d'accord ?

-Oui, accepta-t-il.

Les trois hommes restèrent encore quelques instants ensembles, les deux médecins tenant surtout à s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Le jeune homme leur assura que c'était le cas, même si une coulée de sueur froide glissait le long de son échine lorsqu'il y repensait. Finalement, ils quittèrent le bureau du psy. Jasper les salua sur le parking de l'Hôpital, ils continuèrent leur chemin en silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à la Mercedes de son père.

-Où es-tu garé ? Questionna Carlisle pour rompre le silence.

-Juste là, répondit distraitement Edward en désignant la voiture qu'il avait loué pour son séjour.

-Tu vas passer la soirée avec Bella ?

-Oui.

-J'imagine que comme Stefan est chez ton frère, nous ne devons pas nous inquiéter si tu découches ?

-Papa ! Grogna Edward. Je crois que je suis assez grand pour découcher, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas ce que je voulais dire, promets-moi d'être prudent.

-Je ne crois pas que Bella me veuille le moindre mal.

Son père sourit avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Je te demande juste de faire attention à toi, demanda Carlisle en actionnant l'ouverture automatique de sa voiture. Bonne soirée et embrasse Bella de ma part.

-Merci, je n'y manquerai pas.

-Je n'en doute pas, rit doucement son père.

-A demain ! »

Edward regarda la voiture du médecin s'éloigner, puis, il se dirigea vers la sienne. Il s'installa derrière le volant et démarra, pressé de retrouver sa douce. Cependant, une fois garé devant son immeuble, le jeune homme resta quelques minutes dans sa voiture, prostré. Ses mains se décrispèrent finalement de sur le volant, l'une d'entre elles se glissa dans sa veste pour saisir une enveloppe qu'il gardait dans la poche intérieure du vêtement. Il observa pendant quelques secondes l'enveloppe de papier kraft, ses doigts jouèrent avec l'ouverture avant qu'il ne pousse un soupir résigné et qu'il ne range l'enveloppe dans le vide-poche. Edward savait qu'il ne devrait pas se balader avec celle-ci sur lui, d'ailleurs, ce que contenait cette enveloppe ne devrait même pas être en sa possession, mais c'était l'endroit le plus sûr. Il n'avait pas envie de laisser l'enveloppe à la villa, même cachée, il savait qu'il y avait peu de chance qu'elle résiste à une fouille en règle que son père pourrait mener. En attendant donc de rentrer chez lui à Washington, l'enveloppe ne le quittait pas, mais là, il allait devoir s'en séparer, Bella était de nature curieuse et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle voit ce qu'il cachait. Il venait de refermer le vide-poche quand on frappa à sa vitre, le faisant sursauter. Son cœur cessa immédiatement de tambouriner dans son torse quand il vit le visage souriant de Bella. Il descendit du véhicule et s'empressa de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras.

« -Hésiteriez-vous à monter me rejoindre, Monsieur Cullen ? Plaisanta Bella après avoir effleuré ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

La jeune femme lui sourit et il se pencha pour ravir ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser avant de partir bras dessus, bras dessous, vers l'appartement. Une fois dans celui-ci, Edward se déchaussa et rejoignit la jeune femme en cuisine.

-Stefan va bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, il était ravi de passer la journée et la nuit chez son oncle et sa tante, d'ailleurs, cela m'inquiète un peu. J'espère qu'Emmett ne va pas lui apprendre trop de bêtises.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûre que Rose le surveillera. Tu veux une bière ou un verre de vin ?

-Un verre de vin, s'il-te-plaît.

La jeune femme lui sourit avant de lui tendre un verre rempli d'un liquide bordeaux, Bella prit une gorgée du sien avant de surveiller le repas.

-On va sur la terrasse ? Proposa-t-elle.

Edward se saisit du petit plateau qu'elle avait préparé pour l'apéritif tout en lui faisant signe de passer devant. Ils s'installèrent sur la balancelle, le plateau posé devant eux sur une petite table basse. Le jeune homme passa un bras autour des épaules de sa douce qui posa sa tête contre son torse. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi blottis l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la quiétude du moment.

-Alors, souffla Edward en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de sa belle, comment s'est passée la reprise ?

-Pas trop mal, admit la jeune femme.

-Ne serait-ce pas une pointe de déception que j'entends dans ta voix ? Releva-t-il en souriant.

-Disons que j'ai passé ces derniers jours à mettre des contraventions et à faire la circulation, rien de bien palpitant, résuma Bella.

Edward fronça les sourcils, il savait par expérience qu'il était facile de prendre goût à l'adrénaline que provoquaient les courses poursuites et autres situations risquées. Cependant, le regard pensif de sa petite-amie lui apprit qu'elle avait réfléchi à la manière de pimenter un peu sa vie.

-Tu veux passer le concours d'inspecteur ? Conclut-il.

-J'y ai pensé, mais Seattle est une ville plutôt calme.

-Je trouve cela plutôt rassurant.

-Oui, mais j'ai envie de faire mes preuves, d'enquêter, d'arrêter des criminels ! Déclara Bella avec fougue. Je suis entrée pour cela dans la police et là…

-Tu es déçue, comprit-il avant de reprendre sur le ton de la plaisanterie, mais tu sais, cela devient lassant au bout d'un moment de se faire tirer dessus !

-Cesse de faire l'idiot ! Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire !

-Je peux comprendre Bella, néanmoins et heureusement, il n'y a pas de meurtrier ou de tueur en série à chaque coin de rue ! Donc, même si tu te fais muter dans une ville où le taux de criminalité est élevé, tu passeras des semaines à mettre des contraventions ou à faire la circulation, la raisonna-t-il.

-Je sais, murmura Bella avant de lever timidement la tête vers lui, mais il y a certains membres des forces de l'ordre qui courent tous les jours après les criminels.

Edward se redressa et ôta son bras des épaules de sa douce comprenant parfaitement où elle voulait en venir.

-Je ne cours pas après les criminels, je réponds à des appels à l'aide de policiers dépassés par les évènements et…

-Et tu es toujours sur une enquête, tu sillonnes le pays pour arrêter des psychopathes, des tueurs en série, il n'y a pas de routine, pas d'enquête qui se ressemble !

-Je… C'est vrai, je l'admets, mais Bella, je ne pense pas que tu te rendes compte de ce que tu dis, crois-moi, mon métier n'est guère enviable.

-Pourtant, tu ne l'échangerais pour rien au monde, non ? Lui fit-elle sournoisement remarquer.

-Bella, j'ai vu des choses… L'être humain est capable des pires horreurs, tu peux demander à Russell, même lui après toutes ces années d'expérience reste choqué par certaines scènes ! Bella se métier te détruit, rares sont ceux qui restent aussi longtemps que Russell et encore, il a quitté le terrain pendant 8 ans avant d'y revenir pour me former. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu vas être confrontée !

-J'ai pourtant envie d'essayer.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Je ne demande pas ta permission ! Répliqua aussitôt la jeune femme dont la colère luisait dans ses orbes chocolat.

-Je te donne simplement mon avis, l'apaisa-t-il. Sache simplement qu'il y a un concours d'entrée, une fois que tu l'as, il y a un entraînement à suivre, puis, tu seras élève stagiaire avant de recevoir ton affectation qui ne sera peut-être pas le BAU, tout dépendra de tes dispositions.

-Tu crois que je pourrais être un bon profileur ?

-Nous avons tous en nous une sorte de sixième sens qui nous permet de nous ouvrir à ce qui nous entoure, tu en es capable, mais pour être honnête ton côté irréfléchi et tête brûlée risque de te desservir.

Alors qu'il pensait que la jeune femme allait s'emporter, Bella se contenta d'hocher pensivement la tête. Après tout, peut-être que les derniers évènements l'avaient aidé à grandir ?

-Ce serait bien si j'étais prise, murmura Bella, le seul petit hic serait de trouver un hébergement près de Quantico…

Edward éclata de rire avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, il posa son front contre le sien, mélangeant ainsi leurs regards.

-Le logement sera le moindre de tes soucis, mon appartement t'est grand ouvert, tu risques juste de le trouver un peu trop masculin.

-Je m'en accommoderais.

Sur ces paroles, Bella s'empara tendrement de ses lèvres, la langue de la jeune femme s'invita dans sa bouche où elle caressa tendrement la sienne.

-Je me renseignerai sur les prochaines inscriptions, dit Edward quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent, mais je ne peux rien te promettre. Il n'y a pas de favoritisme.

-Je croyais pourtant que c'était comme ça que Russell t'avait fait rentrer au FBI ?

-Cela ne m'a pas empêché de passer tous les tests, si j'avais échoué, j'aurais suivi le même parcours que les autres, mais mes prédispositions au profilage m'ont fait gagner quelques années.

-Mais bien sûr, le taquina Bella. Fayot !

Edward voulut la faire taire d'un baiser, mais la jeune femme se leva en riant et courut se réfugier dans la cuisine où il la rejoignit au bout de quelques minutes. Bella baissa le feu sous un wok qu'elle couvrit. Il déposa son verre à côté de celui de sa douce pour les resservir en vin.

-Au fait, commença Bella d'un ton faussement détaché, ce n'était pas ce soir ta première séance avec Jazz ?

-Si.

-Ok, tu ne veux pas en parler, conclut-elle en voyant son manque de verve.

-Je… C'est juste que cela ne s'est pas passé comme je l'imaginais, avoua-t-il.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Je ne me suis rappelé de rien ou alors ma vie ressemblait à la fois au néant et à l'enfer, conclut Edward d'un ton amer.

Sans attendre une parole ou un geste de sa petite-amie, Edward reprit la direction de la terrasse. Une fois à l'air libre, il inspira profondément.

-Je suis désolée, murmura Bella.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'y es pour rien, la réconforta-t-il.

-Si je le suis, parce que tu penses que c'est à ça que ressemblait ton enfance, le néant et l'enfer.

-Peut-être, concéda Edward, je me dis que cela expliquerait pourquoi j'ai tout fait pour ne pas m'en souvenir, mais en contrepartie, j'ai ce sentiment d'urgence qui m'étreint, j'ai besoin de me rappeler.

-Mais est-ce une bonne chose si cela doit te faire souffrir ? »

Edward lut l'inquiétude dans les prunelles chocolat, il s'approcha de sa douce pour la prendre dans ses bras et la réconforter. Il ne savait pas comment expliquer ce besoin qu'il ressentait et même s'il le pouvait, son entourage, aussi compréhensif qu'il soit, ne le comprendrait pas tout simplement parce qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait perdu plusieurs années de sa vie. Bella bougea dans ses bras, il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas s'attarder d'avantage sur le sujet avec elle, il avait juste envie de passer une bonne soirée. Il se pencha donc vers sa douce pour l'embrasser tendrement, les mains de la jeune femme quittèrent son cou pour se perdre dans ses cheveux, se crispant, tirant légèrement dessus. Leurs corps se rapprochèrent alors qu'il enlaçait tendrement sa taille. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs fronts se touchèrent, leurs regards se croisèrent pendant que tous deux cherchaient leur souffle. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Bella, l'instant suivant, elle s'installa à califourchon sur ses genoux. Edward posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme, rapprochant leurs corps ainsi que leurs intimités. Un gémissement franchit le seuil des lèvres de Bella quand elle sentit se presser contre elle sa virilité éveillée. Sa prise sur ses hanches se raffermit quand il embrassa avec fougue la jeune femme alors que celle-ci débutait un léger mouvement du bassin. Leurs lèvres bougèrent frénétiquement l'une contre l'autre, leurs langues se retrouvèrent pour un ballet sensuel alors que leurs bassin se déhanchaient. Edward glissa ses mains sous le chemisier blanc de la jeune femme, caressant sa peau si douce, remontant lentement vers son buste. Soudain, ils sursautèrent en entendant son téléphone sonner. Edward allait l'ignorer, mais la sonnerie, après s'être tue une fois, recommença à résonner. Sans pour autant lâcher Bella, Edward tâtonna pour trouver le petit appareil. Il parvint à se saisir du téléphone et délaissa à regret les lèvres de la jeune femme lorsqu'il vit le nom de l'appelant.

« -Je suis désolé, il faut que je réponde, répondit-il essoufflé alors que Bella ne lui facilitait pas la chose en se pressant un peu plus contre lui. Allo ?

-Papa ?

-Oui, poussin, tu vas bien ?

-Voui.

Edward serra les dents pour retenir un gémissement quand Bella s'attaqua au lobe de son oreille pour le mordiller.

-Papa ?

-Oui, Stefan ?

-Tu fais quoi ?

-Je…. Je mange chez Bella.

-Elle t'a fait quoi ?

Le jeune père soupira aussi discrètement que possible en réalisant que Bella était en train de faire sauter les boutons de sa chemise pour pouvoir caresser son torse. Sa main libre tenta d'agripper celles de la jeune femme pendant que du regard il la suppliait de se tenir tranquille. Cependant, le sourire amusé de Bella lui apprit que ce n'était pas dans ses options.

-Je ne sais pas, nous n'avons pas encore mangé et toi ?

-Mais tu fais quoi si tu manzes pas ?

-Je… On parle, expliqua Edward avant de décider qu'il fallait qu'il mette un terme à cette conversation, tu voulais me raconter quelque chose pour m'appeler ?

-Ze vais zouer avec tonton ! Bichous !

Edward n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit que son fils avait déjà raccroché. Il oublia rapidement son étonnement sur cet étrange appel quand Bella posa ses lèvres sur son torse. Ses mains se perdirent dans les longs cheveux de la jeune femme avant de lui faire relever la tête, leurs regards emplis de désir se croisèrent.

-Si… Si on allait à l'intérieur ? Proposa-t-elle.

Il acquiesça vivement du chef avant de se redresser, gardant son précieux fardeau contre lui, la jeune femme ayant enroulée ses jambes autour de sa taille. Une fois à l'intérieur et entre deux baisers, elle lui indiqua le chemin menant à sa chambre. Il traversait le salon quand une odeur les interpella. Bella gesticula dans ses bras, il l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds et elle se précipita vers la cuisine pour tenter de sauver leur repas.

-Oh, non ! C'est pas vrai ! Mais quelle idiote ! Pesta-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave, tenta-t-il de la tranquilliser.

Pour toute réponse, Edward reçut un regard noir. Il voulut prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, mais elle se déroba à son étreinte pour mettre le wok dans l'évier. Elle ouvrit le robinet et l'eau vint recouvrir la nourriture calcinée. Tout en marmonnant dans sa barbe, elle délaissa la casserole pour aller couper les autres cuissons. La jeune femme soupira et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes. Je voulais que cette soirée soit parfaite.

-Et elle est, assura Edward en prenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

-Non, marmonna Bella, le repas est fichu.

-C'est pas grave, on peut commander, dit-il en lui souriant et en la forçant à relever la tête, l'essentiel c'est qu'on soit ensemble, non ?

-Oui, acquiesça la jeune femme en lui rendant son sourire.

Bella se hissa sur la pointe des pieds tout en nouant ses mains autour de son cou, elle déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Merci.

-Je t'en prie.

-Bien, où en étions-nous ?

Edward sourit franchement avant d'embrasser avec passion la jeune femme qui ne perdit pas son temps et lui ôta sa chemise avant de l'entraîner vers la chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce où douceur et fraîcheur se mêlaient dans des teintes pastel. Cependant, il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'attarder sur la décoration car deux mains impatientes se posèrent sur son torse pour le faire basculer. Edward se laissa choir sur le lit recouvert d'une couette mauve. Bella s'empressa de le rejoindre. Le jeune homme s'empara des lèvres de sa douce qui caressait son torse, ses mains, quant à elles, se dépêchèrent de faire sauter les boutons de nacre du chemisier de Bella qui ne tarda pas à atterrir sur le plancher en bois clair. Ses lèvres délaissèrent celles de la jeune femme pour descendre le long de son cou pendant que ses mains cherchaient l'attache du soutien-gorge. Les mains de Bella quittèrent ses cheveux pour rejoindre les siennes et venir l'aider. Il allait ôter le vêtement quand son téléphone sonna à nouveau. Edward se figea, hésitant à répondre, déchiré entre les caresses de sa douce et l'envie de savoir si son fils allait bien.

-Stefan, souffla-t-il, deux secondes…. S'il-te-plaît…

Bella soupira avant de se détacher de lui pour qu'il puisse attraper son téléphone. Il inspira profondément avant de décrocher.

-Papa ? S'écria Stefan dès qu'il eut établi la connexion.

-Oui, mon cœur.

-Tu fais quoi ? Demanda son petit chenapan un peu trop curieux.

-Rien.

-Tu cours ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Tu souffles fort, lui fit remarquer son fils.

Edward ferma les yeux et se concentra pour tenter d'apaiser les battements désordonnés de son cœur. Il inspira profondément, espérant retrouver une voix normale.

-Oui, pardon, Stefan, alors, dis-moi, pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

-Tonton Emmett, il veut pas me laicher zouer avec sa console !

-Où tu es morveux ? Entendit-il grogner son frère. Ouvre immédiatement cette porte ! Et c'est toi qui as pris le téléphone ? Stefan ! Ouvre ! Qu'est-ce que tu… Ne me dis pas que tu appelles ton père ?

Edward ne put s'empêcher de souffler d'exaspération, ses doigts pincèrent l'arête de son nez alors qu'il sentait poindre une migraine.

-Stefan, où es-tu ?

-Dans les véché ! Confia son fils.

-Stefan, tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de fermer les portes à clef ?

-Mais, papa…

-Ecoute, je veux que tu ouvres cette porte, que tu rendes le téléphone à tonton Emmett et ensuite que tu ailles voir tatie Rose, je suis sûr qu'elle règlera le problème, d'accord ?

-D'accord, accepta Stefan d'une voix boudeuse, t'es fassé contre moi ? Murmura son fils avec inquiétude.

-Non, bien sûr que non, allez va voir, tatie Rose. Tu vas voir, elle va gronder tonton Emmett.

Pour toute réponse, il eut droit au ricanement de son fils qui fit ensuite résonner un baiser avant de raccrocher. Edward raccrocha et posa le téléphone sur le chevet.

-Tout va bien ? S'inquiéta Bella.

-Oui, je suis désolé, s'excusa le jeune homme, je n'aurais jamais dû laisser Stefan aller chez Emmett, ces deux-là n'arrêtent pas de se chamailler.

-Peut-être, mais ils s'adorent.

-Oui, j'adore mon fils, mais là, il ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber.

-Vous me semblez un brin frustré, Agent Cullen, fit remarquer Bella en reprenant sa place sur ses genoux, pensez-vous que je pourrais faire quelque chose pour vous aider à vous détendre ?

-J'ai bien une idée ou deux qui pourraient m'aider, Mademoiselle Swan. »

Bella le repoussa doucement pour le forcer à s'allonger. Tout en lui adressant un sourire mutin, la jeune femme se releva. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand il la vit dégrafer doucement son short en jean. Lentement, elle le fit glisser le long de ses jambes s'attirant ainsi toute son attention. Edward auraient aimé remplacer ses yeux par ses mains pour pouvoir caresser la peau de la jeune femme, cependant, il se doutait qu'elle n'apprécierait pas qu'il quitte sa place sur le lit. Son désir s'accentua quand elle se retrouva pratiquement nue devant lui, seulement vêtue de son ensemble en dentelle rouge, un rouge qui s'accordait parfaitement avec la rougeur qui ornait les joues de sa belle. La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire assortit d'un clin d'œil avant de lui jeter au visage son soutien-gorge. Soudain, l'assurance de sa douce sembla disparaître, elle mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure et il se redressa pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent et il la pressa contre lui, leurs torses dénudés se touchèrent, leur arrachant un gémissement de plaisir. Ses doigts repoussèrent les cheveux de la jeune femme pour embrasser le creux de son cou avant de descendre le long de son buste. Il repoussa Bella sur le lit avant de découvrir son corps avec ses lèvres, la jeune femme se cambra contre lui quand sa langue titilla l'un de ses mamelons pendant que sa main caressait son autre sein. Ses dents éraflèrent tendrement sa peau, les doigts de Bella se crispèrent sur ses épaules.

Edward se redressa quelques secondes pour observer la jeune femme qui était splendide. Ses long cheveux étaient éparpillés sur l'oreiller mauve, ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, ses joues rouges et ses pupilles chocolat brillaient avec l'éclat du désir. Il effleura rapidement ses lèvres en un baiser papillon avant de glisser à nouveau le long de son corps. Sa langue traça un sillon humide sur son ventre, la faisant haleter, avant de s'arrêter au niveau de son nombril avec lequel il s'amusa. Bella gémit son prénom, le suppliant de mettre un terme à son tourment. Il sourit contre sa peau avant de laisser ses doigts jouer avec le dernier vêtement que portait la jeune femme. Ce dernier disparut rapidement et sa langue continua sa découverte. Un juron parvint à ses oreilles quand sa langue glissa le long des lèvres humides de la jeune femme. Il vit les poings de sa douce agripper fermement le drap, son corps trembla alors qu'il découvrait son intimité. Un doigt vint rejoindre sa langue curieuse qui était occupé à titiller son clitoris pendant qu'il insinuait son index en elle. Des doigts vinrent s'agripper à ses cheveux alors que les cuisses de Bella se refermaient autour de sa tête. Les gémissements de sa douce ravissaient ses oreilles et il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Sa langue tournoya, un doigt rejoignit celui qui attisait déjà le désir de Bella. La jeune femme commença à trembler sous ses assauts, approchant de la délivrance. Alors qu'il redoublait d'ardeur, les mains de sa douce se crispèrent dans ses cheveux.

« -Edward ! Haleta-t-elle. Edward, arrête !

Surpris par sa demande, le jeune homme releva la tête pour croiser un regard obscurci par le désir. Un peu inquiet, il se rappela que sa dernière relation datait, avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Bella profita de sa petite introspection pour échanger leur place et le faire basculer sur le lit. Les doigts fébriles de la brune se posèrent sur le bouton de son pantalon pour le faire sauter et abaisser sa fermeture éclair. Edward fut soulagé en comprenant où elle voulait en venir, il fut rassuré de ne pas avoir commis d'impair et souleva de bonne grâce ses hanches pour aider Bella à lui ôter son pantalon. Un grognement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand une sonnerie devenue agaçante à ses oreilles résonna. Il attendit, elle se tut. Bella reprit sa tâche de lui enlever son pantalon quand la mélodie emplit à nouveau la chambre. Leurs regards se croisèrent et la jeune femme hocha doucement la tête. Il lui offrit un sourire contrit avant de pester contre son fils, il décrocha.

-Quoi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher d'hurler.

Edward fut interpellé par le silence qui régnait sur la ligne, soudain, il perçut des sanglots et regretta aussitôt son éclat de voix.

-Stefan, pardon, mon cœur, papa ne voulait pas crier après toi. Ne pleure pas, s'il-te-plaît.

-Pa…Hoqueta son fils…. Pa…

-Pardon, mon cœur, pardon, s'excusa à nouveau le père, je suis désolé, sèche tes larmes.

-Pa… Pa… Papa….

-Oui, Stefan, ça va aller, mon grand.

-Veux… Veux un câlin…

-Je te promets que je te ferai un gros, un énorme câlin demain, mon cœur.

-Non… Maintenant ! Te veux !

Edward ferma les yeux, sa mâchoire se crispa. Son cœur était douloureux, il n'aimait pas entendre pleurer son fils, il était déchiré. Une main douce lui fit desserrer la mâchoire quand Bella caressa son visage. Il rouvrit les yeux et croisa son regard compréhensif.

-Stefan, écoute, je vais…

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Entendit-il Rosalie demander. Stefan, qu'as-tu ?

-Veux…. Veux papa…

-Edward ?

-Rose ?

-Oui, dit sa belle-sœur qui avait récupéré le téléphone, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, profite de ta soirée.

-Mais, Stefan…

-Je m'occupe de lui, assura-t-elle. On va regarder un dessin animé en mangeant du pop-corn et de la glace.

-Papa, il veut pas.

-Tu me le passes, s'il-te-plaît, Rose ?

-Papa ?

-Stefan, papa est d'accord pour que tu manges des sucreries au lit avec tatie Rose et tonton Emmett. Ça ira ?

-Voui.

-Tu me fais un gros bisou ?

Un smack résonna sur la ligne et il fit de même. Rosalie reprit quelques secondes l'appareil pour lui assurer que tout irait bien avant de lui conseiller de profiter de sa soirée. Il raccrocha et reposa le téléphone sur le chevet en espérant qu'il ne sonnerait plus et surtout que Stefan allait bien.

-Tu… Tu veux rentrer ? Murmura Bella en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Tu veux que je parte ? Demanda-t-il. Je comprendrais parfaitement que tu me mettes dehors. Je suis navré, je ne pensais pas que Stefan…

-Stop, je comprends parfaitement, c'est ton fils, il est petit et a besoin d'être rassuré. Je ne veux pas m'interposer entre vous deux, donc, si tu dois partir, je… Je pense que je vais aller prendre une douche froide.

-Je ne compte aller nulle part à moins que tu ne me chasses.

-Mais Stefan ?

-Rose se charge de lui. Ça ira. »

Aussitôt, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bella qui le repoussa une nouvelle fois sur le lit avant de s'attaquer à nouveau son pantalon et pour gagner du temps, elle emporta aussi son boxer. La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes avant de fondre sur ses lèvres. Il glissa une main dans ses cheveux pour approfondir leur baiser pendant qu'une des mains de Bella se faufilait entre leurs deux corps pour s'enrouler autour de sa virilité qui avait quelque peu perdu de sa vigueur. Le feu se raviva dans son corps alors qu'elle raffermissait ses va et vient. Ses hanches allèrent à la rencontre de la main de la jeune femme, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et d'un coup de rein, il la fit basculer pour s'installer entre ses cuisses. Un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit, il s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour observer le sol de la chambre et trouver le préservatif qui se trouvait dans sa poche. Il allait se pencher, mais Bella le retint. La jeune femme ouvrit le tiroir de son chevet et lui tendit une boîte contenant plusieurs sachets argentés. Il prit l'un des préservatifs et allait le placer sur sa verge, mais Bella le devança et l'installa elle-même, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Une fois prêt, ils se rallongèrent. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent, leurs doigts s'emmêlèrent alors qu'il s'enfonçait doucement en elle. Le même gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de leurs lèvres, ils avaient enfin l'impression d'être entier.

Doucement, il débuta un mouvement de va et vient. Les doigts de Bella s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses épaules alors que ses jambes remontaient à la hauteur de ses hanches lui permettant ainsi de s'enfoncer plus profondément en elle. La jeune femme le supplia d'une voix ensorcelante d'aller plus vite, l'une des jambes de Bella vint s'enrouler autour de son bassin, son talon appuyant sur ses fesses. Edward comprit le message et cessa de réfréner ses coups de rein. Il se retira pour s'enfoncer plus violemment dans l'intimité chaude et accueillante de la jeune femme. La douceur fit place à la fougue, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, leurs corps couverts de sueur et tremblant s'agrippaient, se fondaient l'un en l'autre. Le désir ne tarda pas à les submerger. Il sentit l'intimité de la jeune femme palpiter autour de son sexe gorgé de plaisir. Les chairs de Bella se refermèrent autour de son membre alors qu'elle criait son prénom, ses ongles se plantant dans la peau de son dos. Edward fit encore deux ou trois va et vient avant de se répandre dans le préservatif.

Le souffle court, Edward déposa des baisers sur le visage de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne se retire d'elle. Le jeune homme ôta la protection et alla la jeter dans la poubelle qui se trouvait près du petit bureau. Il revint s'allonger dans le lit et Bella se blottit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi enlacer durant de longues minutes. Edward avait envie de confier ce qu'il ressentait à la jeune femme, mais il avait peur de l'effrayer, aussi, il garda ces trois mots qu'il avait en tête pour lui. Tout à coup, un grognement résonna dans la chambre, Edward fit son possible pour retenir son fou-rire, mais n'y parvint guère. Bella se redressa et lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de se draper dans le drap pour quitter le lit la tête haute, un air outré peint sur son visage. Le jeune homme voulut s'excuser, mais l'estomac de Bella se manifesta à nouveau.

« -Si tu étais un gentleman, Cullen, tu cesserais de te moquer et tu te hâterais de commander à dîner !

-Pardonnez-moi, Madame, rigola-t-il, j'y vais de ce pas.

Edward quitta le lit, il attrapa son téléphone, puis, il déposa un baiser sur le front de la jeune femme avant de se rendre au salon pour chercher les coordonnées d'un traiteur dans l'annuaire. Un grognement retentit, mais cette fois ce n'était pas l'estomac de sa belle. Il leva des yeux innocents vers Bella qui ne cessait de le fixer ou plus précisément de regarder ses fesses.

-Tu veux bien t'habiller ? Lui demanda la jeune femme.

-Pardonne-moi, dis-moi ce que tu souhaites et je m'efforcerais de te satisfaire ? »

Bella déglutit difficilement et il put voir l'hésitation dans ses prunelles. En quelques pas, elle franchit la distance qui les séparait. Le drap qui l'enveloppait atterrit sur ses pieds. La seconde suivante, il se retrouva poussé sur le canapé où il tomba assis, la jeune femme s'installa aussitôt à califourchon sur ses cuisses pour s'emparer de ses lèvres avec passion.

.

* * *

.

Bella ouvrit doucement les yeux. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle sentit un bras possessif entourer sa taille. Lentement, en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller l'homme qui dormait à ses côtés, elle se tourna pour observer le dormeur. La faible lueur de la lune baignait la chambre, sa lumière blanche caressait le corps de l'agent fédéral, conférant à sa beauté quelque chose d'inhumain, de presque divin. Ses doigts quittèrent le torse du jeune homme où ils reposaient pour caresser sa joue et suivre les contours de sa mâchoire. Edward bougea quelque peu, elle suspendit aussitôt son geste, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Le visage du jeune homme se crispa quelque peu et elle se pencha pour effleurer ses lèvres, il se détendit aussitôt. Bella le contempla encore quelques secondes avant d'être rappelée par sa condition humaine qui l'avait éveillé. Tendrement, elle repoussa le bras d'Edward qui entourait sa taille, puis, elle roula sur le côté et sortit du lit en priant pour ne pas se prendre les pieds dans un objet quelconque. Elle atteignit sans heurt la salle de bain dont elle referma la porte avant d'allumer la lumière. La jeune femme se hâta d'aller aux toilettes, puis, elle se lava les mains. Son regard croisa son reflet dans le miroir et elle fut un instant surprise, elle ne se reconnaissait pas. Un sourire ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître de sur son visage qui resplendissait de bonheur. Comment cet homme s'y prenait-il pour la rendre aussi heureuse ? Bella passa une main dans ses cheveux en repassant à leurs étreintes, à la tendresse mêlée de fougue dont il avait fait preuve. Un soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, elle était fichue, elle ignorait si cela était possible, mais elle venait de tomber encore un peu plus amoureuse d'Edward Cullen !

Cette constatation serra soudain son cœur, elle l'aimait, mais qu'en était-il pour lui ? Il avait des sentiments pour elle, elle en était certaine, mais l'aimait-il ? Elle l'espérait. Cependant, elle ne devait pas s'emballer, sinon, elle risquait de tomber de haut et elle savait que la chute ferait mal, très mal… La jeune femme s'appuya contre le lavabo et mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et puis il y avait Stefan. Elle se rappela leur discussion, elle avait évoqué son envie d'entrer au FBI et pourquoi pas, si elle en avait les capacités, dans son équipe. Edward avait évoqué qu'elle vienne chez lui, elle avait tout de suite était emballée par cette perspective, mais maintenant elle doutait que ce soit une bonne idée, elle ne voulait pas que Stefan soit blessé par son arrivée. Elle en était là de ses interrogations quand elle des bruits étranges attirèrent son attention. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et revint dans la chambre. Edward était en train de se débattre avec les draps, son corps était couvert de sueur et la douleur se lisait sur son visage. Elle s'empressa de regagner le lit sur lequel elle s'agenouilla, ses mains se posèrent sur le torse d'Edward pour l'empêcher de se débattre pendant qu'elle l'appelait.

« -Edward ! Réveille-toi ! Chut, tout va bien, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Edward, réveille-toi, s'il-te-plaît.

La jeune femme secoua son amant, mais ce dernier semblait être trop en proie avec son cauchemar pour l'entendre. Elle appela une nouvelle fois, plus fort et il l'entendit enfin. Des yeux perdus se posèrent sur elle alors qu'il inspirait bruyamment.

-Chut, tout va bien, tu as fait un cauchemar.

Edward acquiesça distraitement de la tête avant de se redresser, il passa une main sur son visage et elle lui laissa quelques secondes de répit le temps d'aller chercher un verre d'eau dans la salle de bain.

-Merci, murmura Edward en acceptant le verre et en prenant quelques gorgées.

-Ça va ? S'enquit-elle en caressant sa joue. Tu veux en parler ?

Le jeune homme ferma les yeux avant de se rallonger, Bella le rejoignit et se blottit entre ses bras, attendant qu'il veuille bien se confier.

-Je pense… Je pense que j'ai fait ce cauchemar à cause de la séance avec Jasper.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda-t-elle et aussitôt elle le sentit se crisper contre elle. Je ne parle pas de la séance, mais de ton cauchemar.

Elle entendit Edward soupirer, hésitant sûrement à se confier. Le jeune homme l'enlaça et la serra fermement dans ses bras tout en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux.

-C'était… C'est après-midi lors de la séance, je me suis retrouvé dans une étendue d'eau noire en train de me noyer, une silhouette veillait à ce que cela m'arrive. Là, j'ai rêvé de cet endroit, mais je n'étais pas dans l'eau, je poursuivais cette silhouette. Elle s'est réfugiée dans une pièce où je l'ai suivi. Il n'y avait rien dans la salle, rien si ce n'est un immense miroir. Je… Je me suis approché et là… Là, j'ai vu…

Les mots n'étaient pas évidents, elle pouvait sentir la douleur et l'effroi de son amant à travers ces derniers. Elle caressa son torse, cherchant à le rassurer et en se pressant un peu plus contre lui.

-Dans le miroir… Ce n'était pas mon reflet… Je… C'était Stefan….

-Stefan ? S'étonna-t-elle.

-Il… Son regard était sombre et il… il tenait un couteau… J'ai baissé les yeux sur mon corps et j'ai vu du sang… Je… Tu m'as réveillé à ce moment-là.

-C'est un cauchemar, tu vas bien et Stefan aussi, le rassura Bella.

-Oui, oui, murmura Edward visiblement soucieux.

-Tout va bien, Stefan dort tranquillement chez ton frère. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour lui. »

Son amant acquiesça distraitement. Elle se hissa au-dessus du jeune homme et massa ses tempes. Edward se détendit, mais elle pouvait encore percevoir les rouages de son cerveau tourner à plein régime. Bella fredonna une mélodie tout en continuant son massage et elle fut soulagée de voir le jeune homme lutter pour garder ses paupières ouvertes. Edward finit par se rendormir, blottit dans ses bras et elle ne tarda pas à le rejoindre.

.

* * *

.

Edward se gara devant la villa de son frère. Il coupa le moteur et se détacha, mais avant de descendre, il se pencha vers Bella et l'embrassa tendrement. Il s'était réveillé parfaitement bien et détendu grâce à elle, elle avait su chasser les images terrifiantes de son cauchemar avec douceur. Ils s'étaient réveillés étroitement collés l'un à l'autre. Edward aurait bien aimé assouvir son désir ainsi que celui de sa compagne, mais ils avaient dû se contenter de quelques caresses et baisers échangés sous la douche car l'alarme de son téléphone lui avait rappelé qu'il devait récupérer Stefan dans une heure. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils allaient sortir de la voiture quand il remarqua que Bella ouvrait le vide-poche. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et il se raidit.

« -Tu… Tu cherches quelque chose ? S'empressa-t-il de lui demander.

-Tu n'aurais pas des mouchoirs en papier ? Questionna Bella en fouillant le vide-poche. C'est quoi ?

Edward déglutit péniblement quand il vit les doigts de sa douce se refermer sur l'enveloppe qu'il cherchait désespérément à dissimuler.

-Je… Les papiers de la voiture, mentit-il.

-Un Agent du FBI devrait savoir qu'il ne faut pas laisser ses papiers dans une voiture, même si c'est une voiture de location.

-Oui, tu as raison.

Bella lui sourit et sous ses yeux horrifiés, elle mit l'enveloppe dans son sac à main.

-Et voilà, les papiers sont en sécurité.

-Attends, dit-il en contournant la voiture alors que Bella était déjà descendue, je ne veux pas t'embarrasser avec ça, donne !

-Ça ne me dérange pas, tu sais ça ne pèse pas lourd dans mon sac à main, assura-t-elle en lui souriant.

-Je ne veux pas t'ennuyer avec ça, donne, ils seront à l'abri dans la poche de ma veste.

Bella l'observa avec surprise, ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais elle lui rendit tout de même l'enveloppe qu'il s'empressa de dissimuler dans sa poche intérieure. Il lui sourit et lui prit la main pour l'entraîner vers la porte d'entrée, tout en espérant que la curiosité de Bella ne serait pas la plus forte. Il n'eut cependant pas plus de temps pour s'interroger ou réfléchir à une explication que la porte de la maison s'ouvrit sur une tornade qui lui sauta dessus. Edward attrapa son fils et le lança en l'air avant de le serrer contre lui pour un câlin.

-Bonjour, mon cœur, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de l'enfant, tu t'es bien amusé.

-Voui ! S'écria Stefan qui lui fit un bisou sur la joue.

-Tu dis bonjour à Bella ?

-Bonzour ! Dit Tony en se penchant vers Bella pour embrasser sa joue.

-Bonjour, Stefan, alors, tonton Emmett a été sage ?

-Pas trop, répondit avec sérieux son fils, il a fait dodo sur le canapé, tatie Rose, elle a pas voulu qu'il regarde le dessin animé, ni manze des bonbons avec nous.

-C'est qu'il a dû être vilain, déclara Bella.

-Salut vous deux, vous allez bien ? Demanda Rosalie qui venait de les rejoindre.

-Oui, répondirent-ils en la saluant.

Edward lâcha son fils pour embrasser sa belle-sœur, celui-ci en profita pour filer dans la maison récupérer son sac.

-Stefan a été sage ? Interrogea Edward.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je suis désolée de vous recevoir sur le pas de la porte, mais on doit se rendre au stade pour le match d'Emmett.

-Y'a pas de soucis ! Assura-t-il. On va en profiter pour aller se promener au parc avant de rejoindre les parents.

Un cri strident les fit se retourner, ils virent Emmett arriver, ce dernier tenait son fils par les jambes, Stefan se débattait et hurlait pour que son oncle le lâche.

-Tiens reprends ton morveux, rigola Emmett en lui donnant Stefan qui avait cessé de crier pour rire.

-Encore ! Demanda Stefan en tendant ses bras vers son oncle.

-Ça suffit, Stefan, intervint Edward, tonton et tatie doivent partir, tu leur dis merci et tu leur fais un bisou.

Son fils s'exécuta pendant qu'il ramassait son sac à dos. Edward fronça les sourcils, pourquoi ce sac était-il si lourd ? Le jeune homme ouvrit ce dernier et s'étonna de voir plusieurs paquets de bonbons.

-C'est quoi ça ? Questionna-t-il. C'est vous qui lui avez donné tous ces bonbons ?

-Vois ça avec ton frère, déclara Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il faut qu'on y aille, coupa Emmett en fermant la maison, quant à savoir pourquoi ton fils à ces bonbons, je ne dirais qu'une seule chose : la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid !

Sur ces mots, Emmett attrapa la main de Rosalie pour l'entraîner vers leur voiture qu'il démarra rapidement. Il leur fit un petit signe de la main alors que les propos de son frère s'éclaircissaient dans son esprit. Rose lui offrit un sourire désolé avant que leur voiture ne disparaisse.

-Qu'a-t-il voulu dire ? Questionna Bella perplexe.

-Stefan, tonton t'a-t-il donné ces bonbons parce que tu m'as appelé plusieurs fois hier soir ?

-Voui, il a dit que c'était un zeu, comme quand on était sur l'île et que vous vous embêtiez lui et toi. Ai fait quelque ssoze de mal ?

-Non, mon cœur, assura Edward en prenant son fils dans ses bras. Allons au parc.

Tout en marchant vers la voiture, Edward croisa le regard de Bella qui avait compris pourquoi ils avaient tant été interrompus hier soir, Emmett s'en était donné à cœur joie ! Apparemment Rosalie avait compris son manège et son frère avait terminé sa nuit sur le canapé. Le jeune homme sourit en imaginant la tête de son frère quand la blonde avait dû s'énerver, cependant, un coin de son esprit était déjà en train de réfléchir à sa prochaine vengeance. Une fois Stefan attaché sur son siège auto, il s'installa derrière le volant pour prendre la direction d'un parc se trouvant à mi-chemin entre Seattle et Forks. La voiture garée, ils s'avancèrent dans les allées. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Stefan marcher entre Bella et lui, leur tenant fermement la main.

-Papa, ai pas de zouets, fit soudain remarquer son fils alors qu'ils atteignaient l'aire de jeux.

-Les balançoires, les toboggans et autres ne sont pas des jouets ? Releva Edward.

-Z'aimerais bien faire un ssâteau, avoua Stefan en montrant le bac à sable.

Edward observa quelques secondes son fils qui s'employa à lui offrir une mine de chien battu. Bella qui se tenait à leurs côtés ne tarda pas à pouffer quand elle comprit que l'enfant avait gagné.

-Très bien, capitula Edward qui avait repéré un magasin à l'entrée du parc, je vais voir si je trouve un seau et une pelle. En attendant, tu restes avec Bella et tu es sage, compris ?

-Voui ! »

A peine son fils avait-il répondu, que ce dernier se saisit de la main de Bella pour l'entraîner vers les balançoires tout en lui précisant qu'elle devrait le pousser très fort ! Edward sourit et secoua la tête, décidément, ils se faisaient tous mener par le bout du nez se dit-il en voyant Bella écouter avec attention les instructions de Stefan. Après leur avoir jeté un dernier regard, il prit la direction du magasin. Il fit rapidement le tour du petit commerce et fut heureux de trouver les jouets tant attendus par son fils. Il était en train de faire la queue pour payer ses achats quand son attention fut attirée par le journal télévisé. Le jeune homme quitta la file d'attente pour se rapprocher du téléviseur quand il reconnut un visage familier. Russell était en train de donner une conférence de presse sur un tueur en série qui sévissait dans la région de Washington et s'il en jugeait par les traits tirés de son mentor, le meurtrier leur donnait du fil à retordre. Edward décida alors d'acheter le journal de la capitale pour avoir plus de renseignements et il se promit d'appeler Russell. Ses achats sous le bras, Edward allait rejoindre ses deux amours lorsque son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha et ne resta que quelques secondes avec son interlocuteur. Il se hâta ensuite de rejoindre Bella tout en se demandant si elle serait d'accord pour rester au parc avec Stefan pendant une heure ou deux, il viendrait les récupérer après être passé à l'Hôpital. En effet, il venait d'avoir en ligne l'avocat d'Aro Volturi, ce dernier venait de sortir du coma, mais les médecins semblaient ne lui donner que quelques heures. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre Bella, son téléphone sonna à nouveau, c'était son père. Apparemment, lui aussi avait reçu l'appel de l'avocat, ils décidèrent donc de se retrouver à l'Hôpital et il demanda à Carlisle, si Esmé pouvait venir récupérer Bella et Stefan ce que sa mère accepta sans problème. Edward s'empressa ensuite de rejoindre Bella.

.

* * *

.

Stefan regarda son père s'éloigner rapidement, le petit garçon soupira avant de retourner à sa construction. Bella ne tarda pas à le rejoindre pour savoir s'il voulait bien qu'elle l'aide. L'enfant accepta et ils se mirent au travail en attendant que sa mamie n'arrive. Son château était presque terminé lorsqu'un groupe d'enfants de son âge arriva, il leur jeta un coup d'œil, mais n'osa pas s'approcher. Tout à coup, leur ballon atterrit non loin de lui et un petit-garçon blond se précipita pour le récupérer.

« -Tu veux jouer avec nous ? Lui demanda l'enfant en ramassant le ballon.

Stefan hésita. Il avait très envie de jouer, mais d'un autre côté, il était un peu inquiet. Il leva la tête et croisa le regard rassurant de Bella.

-Vas-y, l'encouragea-t-elle, je vais m'asseoir sur ce banc et te regarder.

-D'accord, murmura-t-il pas très sûr de lui.

-Je m'appelle Luka, dit le blond, et toi ?

-Stefan.

En quelques enjambées, ils rejoignirent un autre garçon et une fille qui s'appelaient respectivement Joey et Amber. Stefan les observa quelques secondes et tapa à son tour dans le ballon quand Amber le lui lança pour le renvoyer sur Luka. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bella qui lui fit un petit signe encourageant depuis le banc où les mamans des trois enfants s'étaient aussi installées. Stefan pensa à sa propre maman, il aurait bien aimé qu'elle soit là elle aussi, même s'il aimait beaucoup Bella et qu'elle était gentille. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le ballon venir vers lui et ne put l'arrêter. Il offrit un sourire d'excuse à ses partenaires de jeu avant de partir récupérer le ballon derrière un fourré. Le ballon en main, Stefan remarqua soudain qu'il n'était pas seul. Il leva la tête et vit une dame le regarder avec attention. Un brin effrayé, il recula et trébucha contre un caillou. Il tomba sur les fesses et aussitôt les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Stefan ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Bella le soulevait déjà pour lui faire un câlin.

-Tu t'es fait mal, chaton ? Lui demanda-t-elle en l'examinant.

Stefan fit non de la tête avant de renifler bruyamment. Bella déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de se raidir en voyant la dame.

-Bella ? Murmura la dame d'un ton surpris. Bella ? Tu… Tu as un fils ? Tu… Tu aurais pu me dire que j'étais grand-mère ! »

Stefan observa avec attention la dame qui lui avait fait peur, puis, Bella. Il comprit alors qu'il se trouvait face à la maman de Bella. Le petit-garçon grimaça quand il sentit les bras de la jeune femme se crisper sur son corps, il laissa échapper une plainte et la pression se détendit aussitôt. Bella s'excusa auprès de lui avant de tourner les talons. Stefan ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Bella ne disait-elle pas bonjour à sa maman ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas parlé ? Et surtout pourquoi partait-elle alors que sa maman pleurait ? Stefan allait poser toutes ces questions quand il se rendit compte qu'ils quittaient l'aire de jeux sans prendre ses jouets ! Il allait en faire la remarque à Bella quand il vit que la jeune femme pleurait. Son cœur se serra et des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Papa n'allait pas être content s'il avait fait pleurer Bella ! Il en était là de ses réflexions quand il vit sa grand-mère arriver. Aussitôt, il se débattit pour quitter les bras de Bella qui le posa sur le sol et il courut se réfugier dans les bras de sa mamie. Cette dernière lui demanda ce qui se passait, mais il ne répondit pas, Bella venait de partir en courant !

.

* * *

.

Esmé réceptionna son petit-fils en larmes et alors qu'elle se demandait ce qui s'était passé, elle vit Bella prendre la fuite. Esmé essuya tendrement les joues de Stefan tout en le rassurant, elle était certaine que ce n'était pas à cause de lui que Bella s'était enfui. Tout en portant l'enfant, ils revinrent vers l'aire de jeux pour récupérer les jouets de Stefan. L'enfant récupéra ses affaires, des larmes perlaient toujours au coin de ses yeux et il reniflait bruyamment, pendant qu'elle essayait de comprendre ce qui avait pu se passer. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par une femme à l'allure échevelée qui se dirigeait vers Stefan. Esmé se saisit rapidement de son petit-fils en voyant que l'inconnue fixait avec insistance l'enfant.

« -Il est à moi ! Vous ne le prendrez pas comme vous m'avez pris ma fille ! Hurla la femme en s'avançant pour lui arracher Stefan. C'est mon petit-fils !

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, un homme et une femme vêtus d'uniformes blancs entourèrent celle qu'elle venait de reconnaître.

-Désolée, Madame, elle s'est éloignée du groupe, s'excusa l'infirmière.

-Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle en resserrant son étreinte sur Stefan.

-C'est mon petit-fils ! Tu ne me le voleras pas !

-Ce n'est pas ton petit-fils, Renée, claqua froidement Esmé, et je ne t'ai pas pris ta fille, tu l'as perdu toute seule ! »

Sans un mot, ni un regard de plus, Esmé tourna les talons, mettant le plus de distance possible entre cette femme et elle. Tout en marchant, elle rassura du mieux qu'elle pouvait Stefan qui était complètement perdu. Elle lui expliqua calmement que le maman de Bella était malade et pouvait dire des choses très méchantes, que c'était pour cela que Bella avait pleuré et était partie. Stefan hocha la tête, apparemment soulagé de ne pas être la cause de la tristesse de la jeune femme. Esmé fut agréablement surprise d'entendre son petit-fils lui demander s'ils pouvaient chercher Bella pour la consoler. Esmé sourit et l'installa da ns son siège auto. Elle reprit la route, roulant doucement, cherchant la silhouette de Bella sur le trottoir. Tout à coup, Stefan poussa un petit cri, il venait d'apercevoir Bella. Esmé se gara en face du banc où était prostrée la jeune femme, elle détestait la voir dans cet état. Rapidement, elle se détacha et alla la rejoindre. Bien qu'elle ne veuille pas bouger, Bella la suivit pourtant docilement quand elle lui fit remarquer que Stefan était inquiet et qu'il était toujours dans la voiture. Esmé installa la jeune femme sur son siège avant de reprendre le volant. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle vit Stefan tendre son doudou à Bella pour qu'elle ne soit pas triste. La jeune femme ravala ses larmes et sourit au petit-garçon. Esmé ne put qu'être émue, ces deux-là s'étaient apprivoisés et elle était prête à parier que bientôt ils formeraient une famille.

.

* * *

.

Hello! Et oui, c'est encore moi! J'ai appris que deux de mes fics _**Aimer à en mourir**_ ainsi que _**Milord**_ ont été sélectionnées pour les addict of lemon awards, si l'envie vous prend, vous pouvez voter pour l'une ou l'autre sur le profil FF (.net/u/2576252/DAMN_ADDICT_LEMON ) ou bien tout simplement sur addictoflemonawards(.fr ), petit détail bien, c'est qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'être inscrit pour voter. Merci par avance pour ceux qui voteront ! ^_^


	18. Chapter 18

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai été et suis toujours malade…

J'ai dû mal à rester devant un ordi sans avoir les larmes aux yeux et mon stock de mouchoirs en papier est assez impressionnant, lol.

Je suis aussi navrée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, mais merci pour ces dernières, elles me touchent beaucoup ! Merci !

Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous et à bientôt !

Bref, désolée pour ce blabla, voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 18 : Réminiscence **

.

.

Edward gagna au plus vite le service des soins intensifs où son père l'attendait. Il suivit ce dernier qui lui demanda de revêtir une tenue stérile, puis, ensemble, ils se rendirent à la chambre du Général. Deux policiers étaient en faction devant la porte et Edward montra sa carte pour pouvoir accéder à la pièce. Aro Volturi était allongé sur un lit, sa prestance, son charisme avaient disparu pour laisser place à un vieillard âgé et fragile. Un homme en costume qui était installé dans un fauteuil se leva à leur entrée, il s'avança vers eux et leur tendit une main.

« -Bonjour, je suis Maître Brentwood, annonça-t-il.

-Docteur Cullen, dit son père en serrant sa main.

-Agent Cullen, se présenta-t-il à son tour.

-Merci d'être venus aussi vite Messieurs, il ne cesse de vous réclamer depuis son réveil et les médecins sont plutôt pessimistes.

Edward vit son père prendre le dossier du Général qu'il feuilleta rapidement avant de le remettre en place.

-Effectivement, confirma Carlisle, il est même étonnant qu'il vive encore.

-Je pense qu'il tenait vraiment à vous parler avant de partir, confia l'avocat.

-Carlisle…

Le nom de son père résonna en un murmure rauque qui les fit se tourner vers le lit. L'avocat les salua d'un hochement de tête et quitta la chambre alors qu'ils s'approchaient du Général.

-Carl…, articula péniblement Aro en retirant son masque.

-Non, garde-le, intervint Carlisle, tu en as besoin.

-Te parler… Carlisle…

-Je suis là, il faut que tu te tiennes tranquille, repose-toi.

Edward observa avec une certaine fierté non dissimulée son père, il faisait preuve d'une telle abnégation face à un homme qui l'avait martyrisé qu'il le trouva encore plus remarquable, son père avait vraiment une compassion sans limite.

-Carlisle…. Il… Il faut… Edward…

-Edward est là, déclara Carlisle en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

Le jeune homme rejoignit son père et tous deux se penchèrent vers l'homme alité qui posa sur eux un regard éteint.

-Edward…

-Je suis là, dit-il simplement.

Bien que cet homme soit son grand-père, Edward ne parvenait pas à être ému par son sort, tout ce qu'il souhaitait en ce moment était d'apprendre au plus vite ce qu'il voulait leur dire pour pouvoir retrouver au plus tôt Bella et Stefan.

-Frère…

-Ethan ? Tu veux nous parler d'Ethan ? Interrogea Carlisle.

Une respiration sifflante étouffa la réponse du Général, son père se hâta de replacer le masque à oxygène, mais le vieillard repoussa péniblement celui-ci.

-Edward… Carlisle… Ils… Ils sont….

-Ils ? Qui sont ces « ils » ? Questionna Edward.

-Méfiez… Méfiez-vous…

-De qui ? Pressa le jeune homme. Y'a-t-il des personnes que nous n'avons pas encore identifié ? Une cellule dormante de l'organisation ? Que nous avez-vous caché ?

Le Général ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La main d'Aro quitta le masque pour attraper sa main. Edward remarqua alors que Général serrait aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait leurs mains.

-Parle ! Je t'en prie, parle ! S'écria Carlisle qui perdait son calme.

-Ethan a… Ethan est… séparé… Gab… Ga…

-« Ga » quoi ? C'est une ville ? Un pays ? Une personne ? S'enquit Edward en voyant le regard de l'homme se voiler.

-Ecarte-toi ! S'écria soudain son père.

Carlisle le poussa sans ménagement lorsqu'un son strident retentit dans la chambre. Il observa son père débuter un massage cardiaque. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur une infirmière, qui poussait un chariot de réanimation, et un médecin qui vint aider son père. Edward se recula dans un coin de la chambre, les laissant travailler. Le jeune homme essayait de comprendre les propos du vieillard, mais il n'y parvenait pas et alors qu'il espérait que celui-ci lui donne des réponses, la voix du médecin retentit.

-Heure du décès, 11h40, déclara l'homme en blouse blanche.

Edward serra les poings, le Général venait de partir, emportant avec lui ses secrets. Le jeune homme sortit de ses pensées quand il vit son père quitter précipitamment la chambre, il lui emboîta le pas, courant après lui. Il finit par le rattraper dans le parc entourant l'Hôpital de Seattle. Son père était plié en deux, ses mains posées contre le tronc d'un arbre, son corps était parcouru par des tremblements. Doucement, il s'approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

-Chut, ça va aller, il ne vaut pas la peine que tu te mettes dans un tel état pour lui.

-Tu ne comprends pas ! Gronda son père en se redressant, les yeux emplis de larmes de colère. Il est mort ! Il est mort et il va encore détruire nos vies !

-Calme-toi, il n'a pas réussi à t'abattre durant toutes ces années, il ne va pas y arriver maintenant ! Papa, il a essayé de nous manipuler une dernière fois. Il est fort possible que ses propos n'aient aucun sens.

-Possible…., murmura pensivement son père, cela n'avait aucun sens.

-Il a parlé d'Ethan et il est mort depuis des années.

-Ethan, souffla Carlisle dont le regard s'éclaira.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Il est enterré au cimetière de Gaberville en Caroline du Nord.

-D'où le Ga ? Comprit Edward.

-Peut-être, mais pourquoi parler de lui ?

-Je l'ignore, admit le jeune homme.

Son père s'éloigna, faisant quelques pas, Edward ne put que remarquer son air sérieux et ses sourcils froncés.

-A quoi penses-tu ?

-Crois-tu que tu arriverais à obtenir une autorisation pour exhumer le corps d'Ethan ?

-C'est faisable, mais pourquoi ? Il est mort.

Le jeune homme croisa le regard emplit de doutes de son père. A son tour, il fut interpellé par le raisonnement qu'il lisait dans le regard de Carlisle.

-Non ! Tu m'as dit lui avoir tiré une balle en pleine tête, lui rappela-t-il.

-Je sais, mais…

-Ne commence pas à douter de toi, papa, tu l'as tué !

Son père ferma les yeux et Edward savait qu'il était en train de revivre la scène, quand il croisa à nouveau ses prunelles azur, il y lut de la certitude.

-Je l'ai tué.

-N'en doute plus et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que le Général ne cherchait qu'à semer le doute dans ton esprit pour te blesser une dernière fois.

Edward offrit un sourire confiant à son père avant de le serrer dans ses bras. Ils reprirent ensuite le chemin de l'Hôpital, le jeune homme savait que son père allait vouloir s'occuper des funérailles, mais il l'en empêcha, Carlisle avait besoin de se reposer et de ne surtout pas penser au Général. Après l'avoir laissé signer les quelques formulaires pour qu'une société funéraire se charge du corps, Edward entraîna son père vers sa voiture avec la ferme attention de le ramener à la villa. Une fois Carlisle installé, il s'empressa de faire le tour pour passer derrière le volant tout en passant distraitement ses doigts sur ses avant-bras qu'il gratta. Le jeune homme démarra et il entendit son père pousser un soupir de soulagement.

-Tu sais, je crois que cela ne te ferait pas de mal de prendre quelques jours de congés, je suis sûr que l'Hôpital de Forks peut se passer de toi pendant une semaine ou deux.

-C'est toi qui me dit ça ? Ricana son père. Dois-je te rappeler à quand remontent tes dernières vacances ?

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard complice avant d'éclater de rire ce qui détendit l'atmosphère. Ils devisèrent tranquillement jusqu'à la villa, Edward fit son possible pour éviter les questions indiscrètes de son père qui voulait savoir comment s'était passée la soirée avec Bella. Une fois arrivés, ils entrèrent dans la villa et rejoignirent la salle à manger d'où leur parvenait des voix.

-Papa ! S'écria Stefan dès qu'il le vit.

Son fils descendit de sur sa chaise et courut vers lui, il l'attrapa au vol et le câlina tout en attrapant une serviette pour essuyer la sauce tomate qui maculait le contour de la bouche de l'enfant.

-Alors, dis-moi, ils sont bons les spaghettis de mamie ? Questionna-t-il.

-Voui et tu chais, papa, ai prêté doudou à Bella parce qu'elle pleurait.

Edward fronça les sourcils en entendant les propos de son fils, il se tourna vers sa mère qui fit un léger signe de la tête en direction du jardin.

-C'est vraiment gentil, mon cœur, le félicita Edward.

-Oui, surtout, que la maman de Bella, elle m'a fait peur ! Suis tombé sur mes fesses et ai fait bobo !

-Oh, vraiment ? Alors, je vais te faire un bisou magique pour les guérir!

Edward souleva son fils à bout de bras et le tourna, puis, il fit claquer un bisou sonore sur chacune des fesses de Stefan qui se tortilla en hurlant de rire.

-Non ! Papa ! Non ! Rit-il. Papa ! Vais prouter !

-Ah ! S'écria Edward en rentrant dans son jeu. Tu n'oserais pas, chenapan !

Son fils lui offrit un sourire espiègle avant de faire un bruit grossier, Edward le lâcha immédiatement en prenant un air dégoûté avant de le rattraper au dernier moment.

-Allez, Stefan, assez joué, va terminer ton assiette avec mamie.

-Tu manzes pas ?

-Si, j'ai juste quelque chose à faire avant.

-J'espère que tu nous as laissé quelques pâtes ? Interrogea Carlisle en attrapant Stefan pour le rasseoir à table.

Voyant que son fils était occupé, Edward passa par la baie vitrée entrouverte pour aller sur la terrasse ou sa mère le rejoignit. En quelques mots, Esmé lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé, il la remercia avant de partir à la recherche de la jeune femme. Il ne tarda pas à apercevoir Bella, assise dans l'herbe, recroquevillée sur elle-même. Doucement, il s'approcha et s'installa, il passa une main autour des épaules de la jeune femme pour l'attirer contre lui.

-Ca va aller ? Lui demanda-t-il doucement. Veux-tu que l'on en parle ?

-Je… Je ne m'attendais pas à la voir.

-Je m'en doute et je crois me souvenir que cela fait longtemps que tu ne l'as pas vu.

-Oui.

-C'est vrai que pour vos retrouvailles auraient pu se dérouler dans de meilleures circonstances, mais maintenant que tu l'as vu, je pense que tu devrais la rencontrer à nouveau.

-Quoi ? Non, je ne veux pas !

-Pourquoi ?

-Je ne veux pas.

-Je l'ai compris, mais donne-moi une raison.

-Pourquoi insistes-tu autant ? S'énerva-t-elle.

-Regarde ton état, ma douce, tu es bouleversée. Je ne pense pas que fuir soit une solution, tu as besoin de régler tes problèmes avec ta mère pour pouvoir avancer.

-Edward, ne te mêle pas de ça, s'il-te-plaît.

-Ne me demande pas d'ignorer ta douleur, je tiens à toi Bella et rien que pour cette raison, je ne peux te laisser souffrir ainsi. Tu dois parler à ta mère, tu le dois pour pouvoir tirer un trait, cela fait trop longtemps que tu fuis ce face à face.

-Tu ne sais rien, tu ne comprends pas !

-Si, je peux comprendre, as-tu oublié ce que vient de nous faire vivre ma famille paternelle ?

-Edward, je ne fuis pas ! J'ai tourné la page.

-Si la page était vraiment tournée, tu ne serais pas dans cet état, ma belle.

-Edward…

-Il te faut d'autres arguments ? Très bien. Jamais tu ne passeras les tests psychologiques pour entrer dans mon département si tu restes dans cet état d'esprit !

-Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Je peux très bien me débrouiller pour réussir à…

-A tromper l'examinateur ? Ne te moque pas de moi, j'ai aidé à créer ce test et je tiens à préciser qu'en tant que directeur d'équipe, je suis présent, ou alors, Russell est là. Donc, tu ne pourras pas nous tromper, ton masque se fissurera que ce soit sous ses questions ou sous les miennes.

-Il y a d'autres départements que le tiens, argumenta Bella en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Très bien, cet argument ne fait pas mouche, peut-être que celui-ci te fera réfléchir, as-tu pensé à ce qu'a ressenti Stefan quand tu l'as abandonné dans les bras de ma mère ? Tu étais bouleversée et il s'en est rendu compte, lui as-tu parlé depuis votre retour ? Lui as-tu expliqué ? Bon Dieu, il t'a donné son doudou, sais-tu qu'il ne s'en est jamais séparé depuis la mort de sa mère ?

Bella baissa la tête, il avait enfin réussi à la toucher. La jeune femme inspira profondément avant de lever des yeux pleins de larmes vers lui.

-Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas blesser Stefan.

-Je sais, la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Ne te fais pas de souci pour lui, ma mère a su trouver les bons mots, il va bien.

-Décidément, je ne suis bonne à rien, soupira la jeune femme, jamais je ne serais une bonne mère.

-Arrête de dire ça, jusqu'à présent tu t'en es vraiment bien sortie avec lui, tu as su l'apprivoiser, il t'adore.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, j'en suis sûr. Ecoute, on va rejoindre mes parents et Stefan, on va manger un peu, puis, on rediscutera de tout ça.

Bella lui offrit un petit sourire. La jeune femme inspira profondément et du bout des doigts, il essuya ses larmes avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, main dans la main, ils regagnèrent la cuisine où ils prirent place autour de la table. Stefan glissa de sur sa chaise à ses genoux d'où il jeta un coup d'œil discret à Bella.

-T'a touzours bobo ? Murmura son fils.

-Non, Stefan, je vais mieux, assura Bella en lui offrant un sourire. En tout cas, je voulais te remercier de m'avoir consolé tout à l'heure.

Stefan hocha doucement la tête avant de s'appuyer contre son torse, Esmé le servit avant de remplir tout aussi généreusement l'assiette de Bella. Ils commencèrent à manger, Stefan attaqua sa compote et il resta sur ses genoux jusqu'à l'avoir terminé.

-Ze peux aller zouer ? Lui demanda son fils.

-Oui, mais tu restes sur la terrasse, je veux te voir, d'accord ?

Stefan hocha la tête avant de glisser par terre pour courir sur la terrasse où il ne tarda pas à sortir plusieurs de ses jouets du coffre.

-Tout va bien, Bella ? Interrogea sa mère en posant une main sur celle de la jeune femme.

-Oui, merci, Esmé. Désolée pour tout à l'heure.

-C'est rien, ma chérie, tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à rencontrer Renée, il est normal que tu ais été bouleversée.

-Oui, mais… Je ne sais pas… Je ne pensais pas qu'elle serait autant… Elle a totalement perdu pied avec la réalité.

-Ta mère a malheureusement abusé des médicaments ainsi que de l'alcool combiné à son état psychologique quelque peu instable, il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour que son mental se détériore.

-J'ai tout de même du mal à croire qu'elle ait autant perdu la raison, avoua Bella.

-Tu ne l'as pas vu depuis de nombreuses années, lui rappela doucement Carlisle, les psychanalyses n'ont rien donné, seul des médicaments l'aident à garder quelque peu l'esprit clair tout en contrôlant ses pulsions suicidaires.

-Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait aussi mal que ça, murmura la jeune femme, j'aurais… J'aurais peut-être dû…

-Bella, il ne faut pas que tu culpabilises, tu n'y es pour rien, cela n'aurait rien changé si tu étais allée la voir.

-Mais, Esmé…

-Ma mère a raison, déclara Edward, tu avais besoin de temps. Renée t'a blessé quand tu étais jeune, il est normal que tu éprouves de la rancœur envers elle.

-Edward a raison, approuva Carlisle, mais maintenant que tu l'as revu, je pense que ce serait bien que tu envisages de parler avec elle.

-Cela te ferait du bien, rajouta Esmé.

-Edward m'a déjà conseillé d'aller la voir.

-Et bien, mon fils n'est pas de mauvais conseil, sourit Carlisle, si jamais tu souhaites y aller, vas-y plutôt vers 17 heures, elle sera plus calme.

-Merci, Carlisle.

-Je t'en prie, ma grande.

Edward passa un bras autour des épaules de sa douce avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Bella lui sourit tendrement en retour avant de se lever pour aider Esmé à débarrasser. Les deux femmes revinrent avec des tasses de café qu'ils sirotèrent tranquillement, le silence étant uniquement troublé par les bruits que faisaient Stefan avec ses jeux.

-Etant donné, commença prudemment Esmé en se tournant vers Carlisle, ton manque d'appétit et tes traits tirés, je me doute que l'entretien avec ton père ne s'est pas bien passé.

-Il est mort.

Le silence qui s'installa dans la cuisine n'eut plus rien de reposant. Bella porta une main devant sa bouche, était-elle choquée par la nouvelle ou par le manque de réaction de Carlisle ? Il l'ignorait. Esmé ne tarda pas à se lever pour enlacer tendrement son mari.

-Je suis désolée, mon chéri, compatit Esmé.

-Je… Ce n'est rien, c'est même une délivrance, admit Carlisle du bout des lèvres, cet homme n'aura apporté que du malheur dans nos vies et tout ce que je souhaite c'est que toutes ses fautes et leurs répercussions disparaissent avec lui.

-Ca va aller, papa, assura Edward en posant sa main sur celle du patriarche, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, tout ira bien puisque nous sommes tous réunis.

Carlisle hocha brièvement la tête avant de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte aimante d'Esmé. Bella posa sa tête sur son épaule et d'un commun accord, ils se levèrent en silence pour laisser un peu d'intimité au couple. Bella termina la vaisselle pendant qu'il en profita pour aller récupérer son fils qui ne semblait pas très enclin à faire la sieste. Il prit Stefan dans ses bras et aussitôt celui-ci se mit à ronchonner.

-Veux pas faire dodo !

-Tu vas pourtant y aller ! Allez, hop, tu fais un bisou à papi, mamie, Bella et je te lis une histoire.

-Veux pas !

Edward soupira. Stefan avait des larmes au bord des yeux, son fils était fatigué, mais il allait tout de même devoir batailler ferme pour coucher l'enfant.

-Et si tu venais faire la sieste avec moi ? Offrit soudain Carlisle.

-Non ! Veux papa !

-Donc, si je viens au lit avec toi, tu feras dodo ? Releva Edward avec un sourire.

-Papa, gémit Stefan en se tortillant pour tenter de lui échapper.

-Bon, ça suffit, Stefan, tu vas faire un bisou à tout le monde et au dodo !

-Regarde, moi aussi, j'y vais, annonça Carlisle en se levant, je vais aller faire la sieste dans le hamac, avec ce temps, ça va être très agréable.

A peine son père avait-il parlé du hamac et du jardin que Stefan cessa de se débattre, l'enfant lui offrit son plus beau sourire avant de tendre les bras vers son grand-père.

-Minute, bonhomme, tu peux aller faire la sieste avec papi dans le hamac à condition que tu dormes, d'accord ?

-Ze serais saze, ze ferais dodo.

-Papa ?

-Je le mettrais moi-même au lit s'il n'est pas sage, promit Carlisle.

-Et je les surveillerai, assura Esmé en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Edward déposa les armes. Il fit pencher son fils vers Bella, Stefan l'embrassa avant de lui faire un câlin, puis, il le donna à son père et ils partirent vers le jardin.

-Allez vous reposer tous les deux, ordonna Esmé.

-On va t'aider à ranger.

-J'aurais vite terminé, Edward, allez prendre un peu de repos avant que Stefan ne réclame à nouveau ton attention.

Le jeune homme sourit et enlaça tendrement sa mère avant d'entraîner Bella à l'étage pour aller dans sa chambre.

-Je peux utiliser ta salle de bain ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, bien sûr, c'est la porte là.

Bella lui sourit avant de disparaître dans la salle d'eau. Edward en profita pour ranger quelques-unes de ses affaires, son regard se posa alors sur le cahier que Jasper lui avait remis. Il hésita quelques secondes avant de le prendre, il s'assit à son bureau et prit un stylo. Le jeune homme soupira avant de noter le rêve étrange qu'il avait fait cette nuit sur Stefan. Quand il eut terminé, il relut les quelques lignes qu'il avait noté, cela lui paraissait stupide, ce n'était qu'un rêve idiot ! Il eut envie d'arracher la page, mais il n'en fit rien, après tout, Jasper lui avait demandé de tout noter. Il était en train de ranger le cahier dans un de ses tiroirs quand deux bras l'enlacèrent.

-Tout va bien ? Murmura Bella à son oreille.

-Oui, et toi ?

-Ça va.

Edward ne se laissa pas duper par le ton faussement détaché de la jeune femme. Il se leva et la pris dans ses bras pour l'entraîner jusqu'au lit où il s'allongea tout en la gardant contre lui. L'une de ses mains caressa tendrement ses longs cheveux pendant que ses lèvres déposaient de tendres baisers sur son front.

-Tu… Tu m'accompagnerais ? Demanda la jeune femme au bout de quelques minutes.

-Bien sûr, assura Edward.

Bella soupira avant de quitter son étreinte, elle s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour plonger son regard chocolaté dans le sien.

-Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, avoua nerveusement la jeune femme. Tu sais, je l'ai longtemps haï, puis, j'ai refusé de la voir, c'était tellement plus simple ainsi. Mais là, le fait de la voir dans cet état, d'être à nouveau confronté à tout ça… Tu sais quand tes parents sont partis avec Emmett et Alice, je me suis retrouvée seule. J'ai voulu fuir Forks et vivre avec Renée me paraissait être une bonne idée. Au début tout allait bien, je pense que la présence de Phil, son compagnon de l'époque, l'aidait à trouver un équilibre, mais au bout d'un moment, il n'a plus supporté ses crises de jalousie, ses sautes d'humeur. Quand il l'a quitté, Phil a tenté de me parler pour me persuader de rentrer à Forks auprès de Charlie, je ne l'ai pas écouté. Il en a parlé avec mon père, mais quand Charlie m'a appelé, j'ai nié les problèmes de Renée. Les mois ont passé, l'état de Renée s'est dégradé.

-Tu as dû prendre soin d'elle.

-Oui, elle ne se nourrissait presque plus sauf si c'était pour prendre ses pilules ou boire. Heureusement, Charlie est intervenu et m'a ramené tout en faisant interner Renée.

-Bella, tu sais que cela n'était pas de ta faute, tu n'étais qu'une adolescente, ce n'était pas à toi de prendre soin d'elle, tu n'as pas à culpabiliser pour ce qui lui arrive.

-Je… Je ne suis pas aussi altruiste que tu le penses, je ne pense pas me sentir coupable de…

-Oh, si, Miss Swan, la colère et la culpabilité se disputent en toi, c'est pour cela que tes sentiments sont aussi confus.

-Peut-être, murmura Bella pensive, cependant, je ne sais toujours pas ce que je pourrais lui dire une fois face à elle.

-Tu trouveras, ma douce, écoute ton cœur, du moment que tes propos seront sincères, tu sauras trouver les mots justes.

Bella hocha légèrement la tête, il pouvait toujours lire un peu de doute dans son regard, mais elle lui paraissait plus sereine. La jeune femme se pencha pour trouver le chemin de ses lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse. Edward ferma les yeux quand il sentit les mains fines de sa douce glisser sous sa chemise. Leur baiser prit de l'ampleur alors que les doigts de Bella s'affairaient à lui ôter son vêtement. Une fois torse nu, elle se redressa pour s'asseoir à califourchon sur son bassin. Le jeune homme frissonna quand les doigts hésitants de Bella glissèrent le long de l'une de ses cicatrices. Il fit son possible pour rester tranquille, mais la nuit dernière, l'obscurité avait dissimulé ses blessures et dans la passion du moment il avait oublié les traces que portaient son corps, mais là, à la douce lueur du jour, il se sentait trop vulnérable. Edward posa ses mains sur celles de la jeune femme pour la stopper.

-Tu as toujours mal ? Murmura la jeune femme en observant les cicatrices visibles sur son torse.

-Plus maintenant.

Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, il voyait qu'elle se retenait de lui poser davantage de questions, après tout, lorsqu'ils avaient discuté sur l'île, il n'avait pas abordé cette partie de sa séquestration. D'ailleurs, il n'en avait parlé avec personne, sauf avec Russell qui avait insisté, mais son mentor n'avait pas réussi à lui faire tout dire.

-Pardon.

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix de la jeune femme, cette dernière l'observa avec inquiétude avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien. Où en étions-nous ?

Edward offrit son plus beau sourire à sa douce, ce qui eut pour heureux effet de détourner son attention, elle ravie à nouveau ses lèvres, ses mains glissant sur son torse de manière sensuelle. Les lèvres de la jeune femme délaissèrent les siennes pour suivre le chemin de ses mains, embrassant, cajolant son torse. Un gémissement lui échappa quand les mains de Bella défirent son pantalon et baissèrent son caleçon. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand la jeune femme s'empara de sa virilité pour la caresser.

-Bella…

-Chut, laisse-toi faire, demanda-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

Edward ferma les yeux, sa tête s'enfonça dans l'oreiller et ses poings se refermèrent sur la couette quand il sentit la langue de la sa maîtresse glisser le long de sa hampe. Les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent de part et d'autre de ses vêtements, elle lui ôta son pantalon et son boxer avant de reporter son attention sur son sexe. Alors que la jeune femme reprenait ses caresses, l'entraînant vers les sommets du plaisir, il se crispa soudain.

-Bella… Bell…

Tout en tentant d'attirer l'attention de la jeune femme, il essaya de la faire revenir à lui et d'échanger leur place, mais elle tint bon. Une langue taquine glissa le long de sa hampe pendant qu'une main douce malaxa ses boules. Edward inspira profondément, luttant contre le désir qui embrasait son corps et qui menaçait de lui faire perdre la raison.

-Bella, ar… arrête… S'il-te…

Le jeune homme n'eut guère le temps de terminer sa phrase que Bella s'était déjà figée. Sans attendre, il sortit du lit et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. A peine avait-il trouvé refuge dans la pièce qu'il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide du lavabo, il s'aspergea le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelques petits coups donnés contre la porte.

-Edward ? Appela timidement Bella. Edward, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, balbutia-t-il difficilement, tu… Laisse-moi une seconde, s'il-te-plaît. »

Le jeune homme entendit les pas de sa compagne s'éloigner de la porte. Il soupira et s'assit sur le rebord de la baignoire, il tenta de faire le vide dans son esprit, de trouver une explication à son comportement, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. De toute manière, il y avait fort à parier que même si elle ne l'avait pas vue, ses doigts avaient dû l'effleurer. Edward maudit son manque de vigilance, le jeune homme se leva et soupira, il ne pouvait rester éternellement enfermé dans la salle d'eau. Il fit courir nerveusement ses doigts sur ses avant-bras, grattant légèrement, puis, après un dernier coup d'œil dans le miroir, il inspira profondément et regagna la chambre où Bella l'attendait avec anxiété. Il lui offrit un petit sourire avant de ramasser son boxer et de le passer. Alors qu'il cherchait désespérément quelque chose à dire ou à faire, Bella attrapa sa main pour l'attirer sur le lit. Il s'allongea et la laissa guider sa tête vers sa poitrine, ses doigts caressèrent tendrement ses tempes, Edward ferma les yeux et se laissa envelopper par la bulle de douceur de la jeune femme. Son corps se détendit, toute la tension qu'il avait ressentie disparue et il s'endormit.

.

* * *

.

Bella observa la bataille qui étreignait le corps de son amant. Elle débuta un doux massage, espérant l'apaiser et au bout de longues minutes, Edward baissa les armes, il se détendit et s'endormit. Tout en le gardant blottit contre elle, la jeune femme se positionna un peu mieux contre les oreillers pour pouvoir le contempler. Bella ignora combien de temps elle resta ainsi, mais toute notion de temps semblait avoir disparu alors qu'elle revoyait le visage blessé et empreint de souffrance de son homme. Jamais, elle n'avait imaginé que l'Eventreur avait causé autant de dégâts chez Edward, il lui avait toujours paru si fort, si serein, qu'elle ne pensait pas qu'il ait vécu une telle chose. La jeune femme se demanda si son équipe, ses amis étaient au courant, c'était peu probable, il avait dû cacher la vérité, autant pour se protéger que pour les protéger. Devait-elle en parler ? Que ce soit avec Russell ou Caitlin avec qui elle s'entendait bien ? Russell devait se douter de quelque chose, elle était sûre que le mentor d'Edward avait su lire en lui, du moins, elle l'espérait. Ses problèmes avec Renée lui parurent soudain bien dérisoires par rapport à ce qu'avait vécu Edward. Tendrement, Bella déposa un baiser sur le front de son amant avant de sortir doucement du lit. Sur la pointe des pieds, elle quitta la chambre en quête d'un endroit où s'isoler. Alors qu'elle passait devant le bureau de Carlisle, elle se rappela que l'heure de la sieste n'était pas encore terminée. Elle frappa contre le panneau en bois, personne ne lui répondit. La jeune femme entra et alla se blottir sur le grand canapé en cuir noir se tenant à droite du bureau. Bella ramena ses jambes contre sa poitrine et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux avant d'inspirer profondément. Quand elle était petite, Alice et elle trouvaient souvent refuge dans le bureau du médecin, l'ambiance calme et apaisante les rassuraient aussitôt tout comme l'aurait fait le propriétaire des lieux.

« -Tout va bien, ma belle ?

Bella sursauta en entendant la voix du médecin, Carlisle lui offrit un petit sourire d'excuse avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer et à vrai dire, je te croyais avec Edward ?

-Vous ne vous reposez plus ? Eluda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Stefan est éveillé, il aide Esmé à confectionner des sorbets, je me suis donc dit que j'allais en profiter pour faire un peu de paperasse, expliqua le blond en prenant place à l'autre bout du canapé, cependant, je te rappelle que tu n'as pas répondu à ma question.

-Désolée, Carlisle, dit-elle en esquissant un geste pour se lever, je vais aller proposer mon aide à Esmé.

-Attends, Bella, t'es-tu disputée avec Edward ? Est-ce à cause de ta mère ?

-Non, rien de tout cela.

La jeune femme lui offrit un pâle sourire, elle ne pouvait décemment pas avouer à Carlisle ce qu'elle avait découvert, il était le père d'Edward, cela le détruirait.

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

-Pas tout, murmura-t-elle avant de poser la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Tu sais.

Bella se figea. Lentement, elle se retourna pour croiser les prunelles noyées de tristesse du médecin. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, poser des questions, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Si Edward ne s'était pas confié à Russell comme elle l'imaginait, elle le voyait encore moins en parler avec Carlisle. Le doute s'empara d'elle, peut-être le médecin parlait d'autre chose ? Mais s'il savait… Alors, elle pourrait en discuter avec lui et recevoir des conseils de sa part.

-Bella, viens t'asseoir, s'il-te-plaît, demanda Carlisle.

La jeune femme l'observa quelques secondes avant de lâcher la poignée pour rejoindre le médecin et reprendre sa place sur le canapé.

-Bella, tout va bien, je sais.

-Comment ? Murmura Bella en plongeant son regard dans le sien, persuadée que jamais Edward ne se serait confié.

-Te souviens-tu de l'état dans lequel il est arrivé ?

-Oui, se souvint-elle en se rappelant du soir où elle l'avait accusé d'avoir une dépendance aux médicaments.

-Il ne le sait pas, alors, je te demanderai d'être discrète. J'ai réussi à soigner les plaies sur son torse, mais il ne m'a rien dit concernant de possibles autres blessures. Cependant, je connaissais la véritable histoire, je m'étais renseigné sur l'Eventreur et j'ai réussi à avoir une copie du rapport médical d'Edward lorsqu'il est arrivé aux urgences. Je ne suis pas fier de moi, j'ai dû attendre qu'il soit trop fatigué, j'ai même été jusqu'à le droguer pour pouvoir le soigner.

-Il ne vous aurait pas laissé faire s'il avait été conscient.

-Je sais, mais je ne suis toujours pas certain qu'il comprendrait, enfin, disons qu'il ne supporterait pas que je sache.

-Carlisle, vous avez dit que c'était noté dans le rapport médical, Russell et les autres sont donc au courant ?

-Je ne pense pas, confia Carlisle, Edward a su trouver les bons mots pour soudoyer le personnel hospitalier qui s'est réfugié derrière le secret médical pour protéger son secret. Je pense qu'aucun des membres de son équipe n'a osé fouiller, sauf sûrement Russell.

-Alors, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que personne n'a essayé d'en discuter avec lui ?

-Edward est très doué autant pour découvrir les sentiments des autres que pour dissimuler les siens. Honnêtement, je pense que Russell a juste des soupçons et vu le contexte, il a dû préférer laisser un peu de temps à Edward avant de parler avec lui. Je ne serais pas étonné s'il revenait à la charge quelques temps après son retour à Washington.

Bella acquiesça silencieusement tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper. Elle entendit le médecin bouger et elle se retrouva rapidement dans ses bras.

-Ca va aller, ma belle. Tout va s'arranger. »

Carlisle déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux avant de sécher ses larmes. Puis, voyant qu'elle était un peu plus calme, il se leva et alla chercher une boîte de mouchoirs en papier. Elle le remercia avant de se moucher et d'inspirer profondément pour garder autant que possible un visage neutre car elle venait d'entendre la porte de la chambre d'Edward s'ouvrir et se refermer. Carlisle la prit une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de sortir du bureau. Elle suivit le médecin jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée, elle s'arrêta sur le seuil de la cuisine pour regarder Edward qui tentait de voler une fraise à son fils. Esmé vola au secours de son petit-fils tout en menaçant de couper les oreilles d'Edward en pointe avec son couteau s'il ne se tenait pas tranquille, ce qui fit rire Stefan. Le jeune homme se plaignit tout en cherchant refuge auprès de Carlisle qui souriait et entra à son tour dans le jeu en prenant Edward sous son aile. Bella allait entrer quand son regard se posa à nouveau sur le couteau qu'agitait Esmé sous le nez de ses deux hommes tout en les grondant.

_« -Souvent ce genre de tueur est impuissant … Pour ces psychopathes impuissants, le couteau est souvent une substitution au sexe. »_

Les paroles d'Edward ne cessaient de la hanter, elle ferma les yeux et fit son possible pour chasser le haut-le-cœur qui la gagnait. La jeune femme sursauta et retint difficilement un petit cri quand elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Elle rouvrit ses paupières et croisa le regard inquiet de son homme. Elle se laissa entraîner par Edward à l'extérieur, ils marchèrent quelques minutes, s'éloignant de la villa pour s'installer dans une petite clairière. Leurs doigts étroitement enlacés, elle resta à ses côtés, attendant de savoir si Edward allait lui parler.

.

* * *

.

Edward s'était réveillé seul dans son lit, la panique l'avait gagné, Bella avait-elle décidé de le fuir ? Une peur irraisonnée l'avait envahi avant de se rappeler que cela ne ressemblait pas à la jeune femme de fuir devant les ennuis, sauf peut-être les siens, se rappela-t-il avec un sourire. Le jeune homme se leva et fit un tour par la salle de bain, il passa à nouveau un peu d'eau sur son visage. Il allait quitter la chambre pour partir à la recherche de Bella quand il se ravisa. Il avait pris pour habitude de changer régulièrement de place l'enveloppe contenant les preuves qu'il avait dérobées. Il se dirigea vers un mur et ôta le tableau pour décrocher le panneau en bois et prendre l'enveloppe. Il réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'apercevoir le coffre à jouets. Il ouvrit ce dernier et sourit en voyant le vieil ours en peluche qu'Esmé lui avait confectionné pour ranger son pyjama pour qu'il fasse comme Emmett et Alice. Il fit glisser la vieille fermeture éclair et y rangea l'enveloppe avant de tout ranger à nouveau dans le coffre. Dès que cela fut fait, il essuya ses mains moites sur son jeans, conscient que son secret était en train de s'éventer.

Edward descendit rapidement les quelques marches menant au rez-de-chaussée où il trouva Stefan occupé à préparer un sorbet aux fraises avec sa grand-mère. Le jeune homme arriva sur la pointe des pieds, Esmé l'observa les yeux pétillant de bonheur tout en gardant son arrivée secrète. Edward plongea directement ses lèvres dans le creux du cou de Stefan qui se mit à rire et à crier !

« -Papa ! S'exclama son fils.

-Alors, jeune homme, que fais-tu ?

Edward observa les fraises que son fils devait apparemment découper avec un couteau en plastique, mais ce dernier semblait plutôt avoir choisi de les manger s'il en jugeait par les traces autour de sa bouche.

-Hey ! Se plaignit Stefan quand il lui piqua une fraise.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas mangé ?

-Euh, non, mentit son fils avec un grand sourire.

Edward lui offrit un clin d'œil avant de mordre dans la fraise, s'attirant ainsi les foudres de l'enfant. Esmé, en bonne grand-mère, ne tarda pas à défendre son petit-fils, mais il réussit à trouver refuge auprès de Carlisle. C'est à cet instant qu'Edward remarqua la présence de Bella dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il pouvait voir son malaise aussi, il délaissa sa famille pour s'approcher d'elle. Tendrement, il la prit dans ses bras avant de l'entraîner à l'extérieur, l'air frais leur ferait du bien et même s'il n'en avait pas envie, ils devaient discuter. Ils marchèrent un moment avant de se retrouver dans une petite clairière à l'arrière de la maison. Assis côte à côte dans l'herbe, leurs doigts étroitement enlacés, Edward inspira profondément pour trouver le courage de parler.

« -Comme tu as pu le constater, l'Eventreur n'a pas fait que me séquestrer, confia le jeune homme, tu savais pour les coups de couteau, mais tu n'imaginais sûrement pas…

Sa voix mourut. Comment pouvait-il expliquer ? Comment pouvait-il aider Bella à comprendre alors que lui-même en était incapable ? Et puis, qu'y avait-il à dire, l'Eventreur était un dangereux psychopathe qui avait voulu prouver qu'il était plus fort que lui et il y'était parvenu… Edward se souvenait parfaitement de la lame entrant dans sa chair, la première fois, il avait affronté sans scier le regard de son bourreau. La deuxième aussi… Mais ensuite, il avait détourné les yeux, perdant son combat, ne supportant pas de lire le plaisir dans le regard de l'Eventreur. Il se souvenait encore de la voix déformée de l'homme qui lui expliquait à quel point il était jouissif de le poignarder. Un haut le cœur le saisit en repensant à ce qui avait suivi. Edward se redressa et tituba jusqu'à un arbre contre lequel il prit appui, ses deux mains appuyés contre le tronc, la tête baissée entre ses épaules, il respira profondément pour tenter de chasser la nausée qui menaçait de le gagner.

-Tout va bien, le rassura Bella qui l'avait rejoint, tu ne risques rien, c'est terminé.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix bien trop tremblante à son goût.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être, protesta la jeune femme.

Bella n'ajouta rien de plus, elle se contenta de rester à ses côtés, sa main caressant tendrement son dos, attendant qu'il se sente mieux. Lorsque ce fut le cas, ils se rassirent dans l'herbe, mais cette fois, la jeune femme s'installa entre ses jambes, reposant son dos contre son torse.

-Edward, je sais que tu ne vas sûrement pas apprécier, mais je pense que tu devrais en parler avec quelqu'un.

-Non.

Le jeune homme n'avait pu s'empêcher de se crisper en entendant les paroles de sa douce, sa voix avait claqué sèche et catégorique.

-Je suis pourtant sûre qu'en discuter avec Russell, par exemple, te ferait du bien.

-J'y ai pensé, admit-il, mais je ne peux pas, pas pour le moment, il y a trop de choses à faire, à penser…

-Edward, tu te cherches des excuses là, je te rappelle que tu es en vacances.

-Peut-être, mais lui non, il a un tueur a arrêter et a besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair pour cela.

-Il n'y a pas que lui qui peut t'écouter, je suis là et ton…

Edward fronça les sourcils, Bella mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, se rendant compte de la bévue qu'elle avait commise. Bien entendu, l'agent se doutait qu'une autre personne était au courant.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas complètement stupide, je sais qu'il m'a soigné, mais il est mon père et toi, tu es ma compagne, alors, non, je ne peux pas en parler avec vous. Et puis, de toute manière, l'Eventreur est mort, tout ceci sera bientôt du passé. Je préfère me concentrer sur l'avenir, sur toi et sur Stefan.

Edward vit la jeune femme ouvrir la bouche, mais pourtant aucun son n'en sortit. Elle referma ses lèvres et se repositionna dans ses bras. Connaissant le caractère têtu de Bella, il trouva étrange qu'elle n'insiste pas davantage. Peut-être se doutait-elle que le sujet était encore trop sensible pour lui ? Ou bien, elle avait peur de savoir ce qui s'était réellement passé dans cette maison abandonnée ? Le jeune homme secoua la tête, espérant ainsi chasser ses sombres pensées.

-Papa !

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, Stefan, il arrivait toujours à point nommé pour lui redonner courage et lui communiquer sa force. Son fils ne tarda pas à arriver en courant, il s'arrêta à quelques pas d'eux, hésitant à les rejoindre. Bella voulut quitter ses bras, mais il la retint.

-Tu viens nous faire un câlin ?

Juste après lui avoir proposé de les rejoindre, Stefan afficha son plus beau sourire, il courut dans leur direction et sans ralentir il se jeta sur eux en riant. Ils le réceptionnèrent tant bien que mal, mais ils tombèrent à la renverse dans l'herbe. Tout en riant, ils se rassirent et Edward garda ses deux trésors dans ses bras. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, regardant les papillons, les oiseaux, écoutant Stefan babiller sur tout et n'importe quoi. Il se sentait enfin heureux et complet avec les siens, même si un coin de son esprit ne cessait de revivre son pire cauchemar.

-Papa ? On peut aller goûter ?

-Oui, bien sûr, accepta Edward en se relevant.

Le jeune homme prit la main de Bella dans la sienne après avoir fait grimper son fils sur ses épaules, ensemble, ils regagnèrent la villa où Esmé et Carlisle les attendaient sur la terrasse. Edward accompagna Stefan pour qu'il se lave les mains et alors qu'il allait le suivre sur la terrasse son téléphone portable sonna. Voyant l'indicateur de l'appelant, il soupira.

-Agent Cullen, décrocha-t-il.

-Edward, bonjour, c'est Russell.

-Salut, j'imagine que tu ne m'appelles pas pour prendre de mes nouvelles ?

-Désolé de te déranger pendant tes congés, mais tu comptes rentrer quand ? Questionna son mentor avec une note d'humour dans la voix.

-Je croyais que tu désespérais de me voir prendre des jours de congés ? Railla le jeune homme. En aurais-tu déjà assez de jouer au petit chef ?

-Donner des ordres ne me dérange pas, par contre, se coltiner les journalistes et la paperasse, c'est autre chose !

Edward sourit, il savait que la patience de son mentor était limitée dans ce domaine et il devait en plus agacer leurs supérieurs, il avait lui-même du mal à cirer les pompes des grands pontes du FBI, mais, néanmoins, il faisait toujours preuve de courtoisie envers eux contrairement à Russell.

-Alors, que puis-je pour toi ? Faut-il que je prenne un billet pour Washington ?

-Non, je saurais patienter encore un peu, avoua son ami, cependant, je me demandais si tu serais d'accord pour jeter un coup d'œil sur un dossier, j'ai besoin d'un regard neuf.

-Demande à Penny de tout m'envoyer par mail sécurisé, je regarderai.

-C'est déjà fait.

-Ok. Russell, j'aurais un service à te demander.

-Lequel ?

-Ce n'est sûrement rien, mais Aro Volturi a tenu à nous voir ce matin, mon père et moi, il a réussi à balbutier quelques mots avant de mourir.

-Qu'a-t-il dit ?

-Il a parlé d'Ethan, ses propos n'avaient aucun sens. Personnellement, ils ne m'ont pas inquiété, mais ce n'est pas le cas de mon père.

-Carlisle a vécu beaucoup de choses, il est normal qu'il soit à bout.

-Je sais, donc, pour le rassurer, pourrais-tu trouver un juge qui accepterait d'exhumer le corps d'Ethan Volturi ?

-Ton père lui a tiré une balle en pleine tête.

-Je sais, mais la fatigue le fait douter. Ecoute, je sais que ça va être difficile, mais je crois que c'est vraiment nécessaire pour qu'il retrouve une certaine tranquillité.

-Où est-il enterré ?

-Le cimetière de Gaberville en Caroline du Nord.

-Je te tiens au courant.

-Merci, Russell, je t'appelle dès que j'ai jeté un coup d'œil au dossier.

Le jeune homme raccrocha et glissa le téléphone dans la poche de son jean. Puis, il rejoignit la terrasse où le reste de la famille l'attendait.

-Edward ? Mais qu'as-tu fait ? S'écria sa mère.

Tout aussi stupéfait que les autres par l'éclat de voix d'Esmé, il regarda sa mère s'approcher et prendre entre ses mains fines ses avant-bras. L'agent du FBI fut alors étonné de voir que l'intérieur de ses avant-bras était rougi ! Il s'était gratté presque jusqu'au sang ! Ahuri, il regarda les marques laissées par ses ongles sur sa peau tout en essayant de se rappeler à quel moment il s'était gratté au point de se blesser.

-Papa ? Murmura Stefan avec anxiété.

-Ce n'est rien, chaton, assura-t-il.

-Ton papa s'est assis dans l'herbe, il a fait une réaction allergique, je vais le soigner.

Stefan offrit un regard reconnaissant à son grand-père. Ce dernier se leva et l'entraîna dans son bureau où il le fit asseoir sur le divan en cuir.

-As-tu touché une herbe à puce ou autre ? Lui demanda Carlisle en préparant du matériel désinfectant.

-Non, répondit-il, nous sommes justes allés derrière la maison…

-Edward ! Arrête !

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux pour constater avec horreur qu'il était en train à nouveau d'enfoncer ses ongles dans sa chair.

-Putain ! Lâcha-t-il en retirant difficilement ses ongles. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura Carlisle, attention, ça va piquer un peu.

Edward ferma les yeux lorsqu'il sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux, l'alcool sur ses blessures encore fraîches le faisait vraiment souffrir, pourtant, il se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il retenait un soupir de satisfaction. Une fois ses plaies propres, son père passa une pommade fraîche qu'il fit quelque peu pénétrer avant de bander ses avant-bras.

-Voilà, comme ça, il n'y a aucun risque que tu y touches. Ça va aller ?

-Oui, mais… C'est étrange, non ? Je ne ressens pas de démangeaison et pourtant j'ai le sentiment qu'il faut que je me gratte.

Carlisle l'observa durant quelques secondes sans rien dire, son père rangea ses affaires avant de se poster face à lui.

-Il est possible que ce soit un tic nerveux réveillé à cause de la thérapie, on peut voir ça sur des personnes violentées.

-Des personnes victimes de viol, précisa Edward, j'ai déjà vu des femmes ou des hommes frotter leur peau jusqu'au sang pour tenter de faire disparaître la sensation de souillure qu'ils ressentent, mais cela n'est pas mon cas.

-Il y a différentes sortes de viol, rappela doucement son père, j'ignore ce que tu as vécu enfant, nul ne le sait, mais une intrusion violente dans ton esprit peut s'apparenter à ce genre d'agression. Edward, ton inconscient est en train de se manifester, il essaie de te mettre en garde, je ne suis pas sûre que nous devrions poursuivre les séances d'hypnose.

-Le sujet a déjà été évoqué et tu connais mon point de vue, je n'y renoncerai pas.

-Soit, soupira son père.

-Allez, rassure-toi, tout va bien. Pourquoi ne rejoindrions-nous pas plutôt les autres ? Il reste peut-être encore un peu de sorbet.

Son père hocha vaguement la tête, toujours inquiet, mais Edward fit son possible pour le rassurer en l'étreignant. Ils gagnèrent ainsi la terrasse et Stefan fut soulagé de voir les bandages qui recouvraient ses plaies. Son fils grimpa sur ses genoux et se fit un plaisir de lui donner un peu de sa glace.

-Vous restez dîner avec nous, les enfants ? Demanda soudain Esmé.

Edward échangea un regard avec Bella, il aurait bien aimé passer un peu de temps en tête à tête avec elle, mais il avait déjà laissé Stefan seul la veille.

-Je pensais que nous pourrions peut-être vous laisser un peu tranquille, nous pourrions aller manger tous les trois à Port Angeles et nous promener sur la jetée avant de rentrer ? Proposa Edward en regardant à tour de rôle Bella et son fils.

-Voui ! S'écria ce dernier ravi.

-Cela me paraît effectivement une bonne idée, accepta Bella. »

Malgré les protestations de ses parents qui assuraient qu'ils ne les dérangeaient pas, Edward emmena son fils dans sa chambre pour le doucher et lui enfiler une tenue propre. Il le laissa à la surveillance de ses grands-parents le temps de se préparer, Bella faisant de même dans la chambre d'ami dont le placard contenait des tenues de rechange, merci Alice, pour toute la famille ne séjournant pas à la villa. Une fois prêts, ils embrassèrent Carlisle et Esmé pour monter dans le tout-terrain et filer vers la petite ville balnéaire. Ils se promenèrent un peu dans les rues avant de trouver un restaurant avec vue sur l'océan que Stefan avait dû mal à quitter des yeux. Ils mangèrent avant d'aller se promener le long de la plage. Edward prit doucement la main de Bella dans la sienne, leurs corps se rapprochèrent alors qu'ils surveillaient Stefan qui s'était mis en tête d'attraper une mouette. Voyant que son fils était occupé, le jeune homme se tourna vers sa compagne, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, il lâcha sa main pour entourer sa taille pendant qu'elle nouait ses mains derrière sa nuque. Leur baiser s'intensifia et il s'y perdit jusqu'à ce qu'il sente deux petites mains tirer sur sa jambe pour l'éloigner de Bella. A regret, il se détacha de sa douce pour croiser le regard jaloux de son fils. Edward soupira discrètement avant de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras, puis, il passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Ils continuèrent à se promener ainsi blottis.

La nuit était tombée sur Port Angeles quand ils arrivèrent à sa voiture. Edward installa Stefan qui s'était endormi dans son siège auto pendant que Bella discutait avec son père assise à l'avant. Le jeune père referma doucement la portière, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à son fils. Sa main venait de se poser sur la poignée de la portière quand il sentit soudain les poils sur sa nuque se hérisser. Aussitôt, son regard acéré balaya les environs, mais il ne vit rien de suspect, pourtant, son instinct ne cessait de le mettre en garde contre un danger. Ses yeux se posèrent sur un couple étroitement enlacé sur un banc, sur un homme marchant seul sur la promenade, un clochard fouillant une poubelle et une famille qui passait non loin d'eux pour rejoindre leur véhicule, non, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Edward allait rentrer dans sa voiture quand il sursauta en voyant la lumière d'un flash. Il chercha d'où pouvait provenir ce dernier, mais il ne vit rien, il remarqua simplement que le clochard n'était plus là.

« -Tout va bien ?

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il dut prendre sur lui pour rester stoïque face à Bella.

-Oui, désolé.

Il sourit à la jeune femme avant de s'installer derrière le volant. Bella jeta un coup d'œil à l'arrière et voyant que Stefan dormait, elle se rapprocha et posa une main sur sa cuisse.

-Serais-tu d'accord pour dormir à la villa ? Lui proposa-t-il tout en surveillant s'ils n'étaient pas suivis.

-Serait-ce une proposition indécente, Monsieur Cullen ? Susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

-Je n'en suis pas certain, il est possible que nous ayons de la visite durant la nuit, expliqua le jeune homme en désignant son fils.

-Oh ! Et tu ne crois pas que cela va le perturber de me trouver là ?

-Peut-être, je ne sais pas, admit Edward, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir. Donc, j'espère qu'avec un peu de chance tu acceptes de rester et que Stefan dormira bien gentiment dans son lit. »

Bella lui sourit avant d'hocher doucement la tête, elle embrassa ensuite tendrement sa joue avant qu'ils ne s'enfoncent dans les petites routes menant à Forks. Tout en conduisant, Edward regarda fréquemment dans le rétroviseur, mais il ne nota rien de suspect. Aussi, c'est l'esprit tranquille, qu'il se gara devant la villa plongée dans la pénombre. Tout en prenant garde à ne pas le réveiller, il détacha Stefan et le prit dans ses bras. Bella lui ouvrit les portes et le laissa quand il fut dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il le déshabilla en faisant attention et une fois le petit-garçon en boxer, il lui donna son doudou et le borda avant d'embrasser son front. Le jeune père sortit de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds, laissant une veilleuse allumée et la porte entrouverte avant de rejoindre sa propre chambre. Edward se figea sur le seuil de celle-ci quand il vit la magnifique créature qui l'attendait dans son lit.

D'un geste du pied, il referma la porte avant de s'avancer dans la chambre tout en ôtant ses vêtements. Il allait s'attaquer à son boxer quand une main impatiente se posa sur sa hanche pour le faire tomber sur le lit. Bella, enroulée dans son drap, se colla à lui et s'empara avec ardeur de ses lèvres. Ses mains glissèrent le long du dos de la jeune femme pour aller caresser ses fesses et chercher une ouverture où se glisser pour sentir sa peau. Comprenant son intention, Bella se tortilla pour lui faciliter la tâche, mais le drap ne semblant en faire qu'à sa tête s'enroula un peu plus autour du corps de sa compagne. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes avant d'éclater de rire et de tirer sur le drap.

« -Je te jure que dans ma tête, ça faisait sexy, se défendit Bella en pouffant.

-Je te crois sur parole. Enfin !

Une fois le corps de sa dulcinée libre, Edward reprit possession de ses lèvres tout en rapprochant autant que possible leurs deux corps en feu. Sa virilité toujours prisonnière de son boxer tressaillit quand elle perçut l'humidité suintant de l'intimité de sa douce. L'une de ses mains glissa dans la chevelure de sa douce qu'il tira doucement pour dévoiler son cou qu'il s'empressa de mordiller. Ses lèvres descendirent ensuite vers un sein qu'elles cajolèrent et dont elles agacèrent le mamelon. Bella se pressait de plus en plus contre lui, ses gémissements résonnaient agréablement à ses oreilles.

-Doucement, ma belle, souffla-t-il à son oreille, la chambre de Stefan, ainsi que celle de mes parents, n'est pas loin.

Aussitôt, les joues de Bella se colorèrent d'une teinte soutenue alors qu'elle se mordait violemment la lèvre quand sa main s'insinua entre ses cuisses. Ses doigts jouèrent avec son intimité, effleurant son clitoris avant que son index ne s'enfonce dans son antre. La jeune femme se cambra contre sa main. Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévisager tant il la trouvait belle et désirable. Ses prunelles chocolats brillaient de plaisir, son corps recouvert d'une fiche couche de sueur était tendu vers le sien, l'appelant, le désirant. Un grognement de mécontentement parvint à ses oreilles quand il retira sa main.

-Patience, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Bella lui sourit en retour. Les mains de la jeune femme se posèrent sur son boxer pour le lui ôter pendant qu'il cherchait un préservatif dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Une fois la protection en main, sa douce la lui prit. Edward gémit quand elle fit glisser le préservatif sur son membre dur et il mordit violemment son poing pour étouffer son cri quand elle s'empala sur lui. Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux et immobiles, tentant de calmer le feu qui coulait dans leurs veines pour faire durer le moment. Doucement, Bella commença à se déhancher sur lui, faisant de lents cercles, le désir grimpait alors doucement en eux. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches fines lorsqu'elle voulut augmenter le rythme, il l'aida à se soulever avant qu'elle ne l'accueille à nouveau en elle. Leurs gémissements allaient crescendo tout comme leurs corps qui recherchaient toujours plus de contact. Edward se redressa pour prendre sa douce dans ses bras, il frissonna de plaisir en sentant sa poitrine s'écraser contre son torse. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent alors que le rythme de ses coups de rein s'amplifiait. Il sentit le corps de sa douce trembler contre le sien, ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans la chair de ses épaules et il sentit son intimité se contracter plusieurs fois autour de son membre. Bella se contracta violemment autour de lui, étouffant son cri de jouissance en mordant son épaule. A bout de souffle, le corps tremblant, Edward se libéra dans le préservatif. La violence de leur orgasme passé, il sentit le corps de Bella s'affaisser contre le sien. Tendrement, il l'allongea à ses côtés et se retira. Il jeta le préservatif dans la poubelle, puis, il reprit sa compagne dans ses bras. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement au cas où ils auraient de la visite. Ils se couchèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent, ils se contemplèrent jusqu'à ce que le sommeil les trouve, ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant d'échanger quelques baisers et caresses.

_Son cœur battait violemment dans sa poitrine alors qu'il avançait pieds nus dans l'obscurité. Le plancher froid craquait à chacun de ses pas augmentant un peu plus la peur qui l'habitait. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, il lui semblait que n'importe qui pourrait l'entendre. Un petit cri de frayeur franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand la branche d'un arbre vient violemment heurter une vitre sale, le vent au dehors augmenta provoquant un lugubre sifflement tout autour de lui. Tout en serrant fermement son ours en peluche contre lui, il s'approcha à nouveau de la porte, espérant trouver derrière cette dernière un peu de chaleur et de lueur. Sa petite main se posa sur la poignée qu'il tourna doucement. La porte s'ouvrit soudain et il ne put retenir un cri de terreur, face à lui se tenait Stefan, un couteau ensanglanté à la main qui le fixait d'un air mauvais. _

Edward s'éveilla en sursaut. Il se redressa vivement sur son séant, tout en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de son être ainsi que le rythme effréné de son cœur. Il passa une main tremblante sur son visage, ôtant la sueur provoquée par son mauvais rêve. Le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête pour voir que Bella dormait toujours, il fut soulagé de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Sans faire de bruit, il quitta le lit et sortit de la chambre. Il avait besoin de le voir, de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Un soulagement sans nom l'envahit quand il vit Stefan allongé dans son lit, tranquillement endormi, son doudou serré contre lui. Edward s'approcha et embrassa tendrement son enfant avant de regagner sa chambre. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que ses bandages étaient quelque peu défaits, il se dirigea alors vers le bureau de son père pour les arranger du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Il était en train d'attacher une bande quand des brides de son cauchemar lui revinrent en mémoire. Il revoyait le couteau ensanglanté que tenait Stefan, il se rappelait du sang qu'il avait vu dans le précédent rêve s'écouler de ses mains, son regard se posa ensuite sur ses blessures, étaient-elles les conséquences de ses cauchemars ? Il frémit avant de se morigéner. Tout ceci n'était rien, juste quelques cauchemars et un léger retentissement physique, se dit-il en regardant ses avant-bras. Edward quitta le bureau de son père pour retourner se coucher, Bella vint se blottir contre lui, il ferma les yeux et huma son parfum avant de se rendormir.

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Edward s'éveilla. Il sourit en sentant contre lui le corps de Bella. Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil pour se rendre compte que sa douce était elle aussi en train de se réveiller. Il se pencha pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres quand des coups furent frappés à la porte, il se rappela alors que c'était ce bruit qui l'avait tiré du sommeil.

« -Mais ze veut entrer ! Entendit-il.

-Tu attends que l'on t'autorise à entrer, ordonna Esmé.

-Pfffff, souffla bruyamment Stefan.

Edward soupira, apparemment, ses parents ne pouvaient plus tenir son fils éloigné de lui.

-Papa ! Pleurnicha Stefan derrière la porte.

-Frappe plus fort, conseilla Carlisle qui paraissait amusé par la situation.

Son fils obéit à son grand-père et Edward s'empressa d'aller ouvrir la porte avant que Stefan ne se fasse mal en frappant contre celle-ci. Il fut étonné de voir que son fils portait une corbeille remplie de viennoiseries, son père tenait entre ses mains un plateau contenant trois tasses, deux théières et des verres de jus de fruit.

-Mais tu devrais être au dodo ! Protesta Stefan en le voyant debout.

-Ok, ok, j'y retourne !

Edward s'empressa de revenir se coucher auprès de Bella. Stefan jeta un coup d'œil à sa grand-mère qui hocha la tête, il s'avança alors fièrement dans la chambre.

-Petit-dézeuner au lit ! Annonça son fils avec fierté.

-Merci, mon cœur.

-Merci, Stefan, le remercia Bella.

L'enfant rosit tout en affichant un timide sourire, puis, il posa sa corbeille sur le lit avant de lui tendre les bras. Edward l'attrapa et le garda dans ses bras pour le câliner pendant que Carlisle posait le plateau sur le rebord du lit. Après leur avoir souhaité un bon appétit, ses parents quittèrent la chambre.

-Ze peux rester avec vous, hein ? Questionna timidement son fils.

-Bien sûr, acquiesça Bella en lui tendant la corbeille pour qu'il se serve.

Stefan prit un pain au chocolat qu'il s'empressa de mordre pendant que Bella approchait le plateau et leur servait un café. La jeune femme prit une gorgée de café et il allait l'imiter quand un bout de chocolatine apparut devant ses lèvres posé sur un petit doigt rose. Edward sourit avant de s'en emparer, gardant le doigt prisonnier dans sa bouche.

-Non ! Non, me manze pas ! S'écria Stefan en riant.

Edward le relâcha avant que son fils ne se mette à se débattre et ne renverse par la même occasion le plateau.

-Tiens si tu as faim et laisse donc tranquille ce pauvre petit-garçon ! Gronda Bella en lui tendant un pain aux raisins.

-Bella ! Il veut me manzer !

Stefan quitta ses genoux pour aller s'asseoir à côté de la jeune femme qui devint aussitôt sa protectrice.

-Il est pas zentil !

-C'est vrai ?

-Voui, il a voulu me manzer et il m'a pas fait de câlin ce matin !

-Hey, bonhomme, c'était quoi tout à l'heure ? Ce n'était pas un câlin ? Se défendit Edward.

Son fils hésita, jouant nerveusement avec sa lèvre inférieure et Edward sut qu'il pensait au moment où ils n'étaient que tous les deux allongés sur le lit, il câlinait son fils pendant que ce dernier somnolait ou lui racontait des histoires abracadabrantes.

-On le fera tout à l'heure, promit-il ce qui rendit immédiatement le sourire à l'enfant. »

Ils terminèrent tranquillement leur repas. Edward était heureux de voir qu'une certaine complicité naissait entre son fils et Bella, Stefan avait quelque peu hésité, mais il avait fini par s'installer sur les genoux de Bella pour lire une histoire pendant qu'il allait se doucher. Une fois prêt, il fit son lit avec l'aide de Stefan et, le temps que Bella termine de se préparer, ils s'allongèrent tous les deux pour un moment de tendresse. Stefan était en train de lui raconter en chuchotant comment papi et mamie l'avait empêché de le rejoindre et avait lancé l'idée du petit-déjeuner au lit quand Bella les rejoignit. Tous les trois ensemble, ils gagnèrent ensuite le rez-de-chaussée. Sa mère était en train de dessiner, pendant que son père lisait le journal. Edward leur proposa de se joindre à eux pour une balade ce que ses parents acceptèrent avec plaisir. Au moment de quitter la cuisine, Edward se rendit compte que le journal de son père était tombé sur le sol. Il se baissa pour le ramasser et le reposer sur la table sans prêter attention au titre annonçant la mort d'une jeune femme dont le corps avait été retrouvé sur un banc le long de la promenade à Port Angeles…


	19. Chapter 19

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je suis désolée pour ce retard, mais j'ai eu du mal à me débarrasser de mon virus, puis, j'ai eu droit à une gastro…. Bref, j'étais vraiment fatiguée et donc pas inspirée.

Merci énormément pour toutes vox reviews, comme toujours, elles me touchent énormément, merci, merci et encore une fois merci !

Sur ce, bonne semaine à tous et à bientôt !

Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Pour celles qui suivent Milord, la suite sera en ligne dimanche prochain.

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 19 : Washington**

.

.

Edward passa une main tremblante sur son front en sueur avant d'essayer de remettre en place son masque pour dissimuler ses sentiments. Une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule que l'on serra tendrement pour lui communiquer un peu de force. Il offrit un regard reconnaissant à son père avant de se tourner vers Jasper qui lui tendait un verre d'eau. Il but quelques gorgées avant que son beau-frère ne lui reprenne le verre pour le poser sur la table basse, craignant sûrement qu'il ne le fasse tomber sur son parquet flottant neuf vu le tremblement de ses mains. Jasper s'assit dans son fauteuil faisant face au canapé où le père et le fils étaient installés. Le psy l'observa quelques secondes d'un air soucieux avant de prendre la parole.

« -Comment te sens-tu ?

-Ça va.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel, peu convaincu par sa réponse. Son père, ne supportant sûrement plus son inactivité, se leva pour faire les cents pas avant d'aller se poster devant la fenêtre.

-Ces séances ne riment à rien, souffla Carlisle, si ce n'est à te faire souffrir.

-Je suis d'accord avec ton père, soutint Jasper. Edward, je ne te parle pas en tant qu'ami ou beau-frère, non, je te parle en tant que médecin, tu n'es pas en état de continuer l'hypnose à un tel rythme. Malgré tout ce que tu dis, ces séances ont des retentissements graves sur ta vie. Tu dors mal…

-Non, se défendit Edward.

-Donc, tu n'es pas réveillé par d'horribles cauchemars ? Le coinça Jasper. Ce n'est pas à cause d'eux que tu noircis toutes ces pages de cahier ? Edward, sans parler des rêves, regarde tes avant-bras !

A regret, le jeune homme baissa les yeux sur ses avant-bras toujours bandés, de légères traces rouges lui apprirent qu'il s'était à nouveau gratté sans s'en rendre compte. Un léger cliquetis lui fit redresser la tête, son père venait d'ouvrir sa mallette d'où il sortit tout le nécessaire pour le soigner. Carlisle s'installa à ses côtés et prit d'autorité ses mains entre les siennes, doucement, il défie les bandages avant de commencer à le soigner.

-Jasper a raison, appuya son père, regarde l'état de tes avant-bras, tu te blesses sans t'en rendre compte, cela n'était-il pas suffisamment grave pour que tu renonces ?

-J'ai une théorie à ce sujet, annonça Jasper en posant le cahier où il avait consigné tous ses cauchemars sur la table basse les séparant. Tu penses voir Stefan armé d'un couteau dans tes rêves, mais il ne s'agit probablement pas de ton fils, je pense qu'il s'agit d'une représentation de toi enfant. Tu tiens un couteau ensanglanté et tes avant-bras sont aussi blessés dans ce cauchemar, je pense que derrière ce rêve se cache un souvenir. Il arrive que les enfants maltraités s'automutilent pour évacuer leur souffrance, je pense qu'il est probable que tu l'ais fait étant enfant.

-Tu crois ? Murmura Edward surpris par ces explications.

-Tu as eu des entailles faites par une lame étant enfant, confirma Carlisle, elles s'étaient même infectés, j'ai moi-même soigné ces blessures ainsi que les traces de coups sur ton corps. C'était lorsque j'ai rencontré ta mère pour la deuxième fois.

-Quand tu m'as appris à faire du vélo ? Murmura Edward qui aurait tant aimé s'en souvenir.

-Oui, mais je ne me rappelle pas qu'Elisabeth ait dit que tu t'étais fait ça toi-même, elle a dit qu'il allait finir par te tuer, j'en ai conclu qu'elle parlait d'Ethan et que c'était donc lui le responsable de toutes tes blessures.

-Il est probable qu'il t'ait battu, souffla Jasper en réfléchissant, et que tu te sois ensuite blessé pour évacuer le stress de manière malsaine.

-Les blessures étaient infectés, j'ai dû te perfuser, on peut donc supposer que tu avais dissimulé tes plaies.

-Mais ce n'est peut-être pas moi qui me les suis faites ? Rappela Edward.

-C'est aussi possible, concéda Jasper, on ne peut rien garantir, mais je pense que ma première idée est la bonne. Edward, je pense sincèrement que tu as besoin de faire une pause. Il faut que tu laisses cette histoire derrière toi pour quelques temps, tu as besoin de te changer les idées et une fois que tu auras retrouvé une vie normale, on pourra reprendre ces séances.

-Une vie normale ? Comment veux-tu que j'arrive à reprendre une vie normale alors que j'ignore tout de mon enfance ? Je ne supporte plus de ne pas savoir ! S'énerva le jeune homme.

-On le conçoit et on le comprend, assura son père, mais Jasper a raison. Pourquoi ne partirais-tu pas quelques jours avec Stefan ?

-Non, je ne peux pas, souffla Edward en se levant et en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. L'école ne va pas tarder à reprendre, je veux que Stefan retrouve un rythme normal.

-Vous allez partir ? Tu vas reprendre le travail ? Comprit son père.

-Oui, avoua le jeune homme, mon équipe a besoin de moi et…

-C'est une bonne idée, coupa Jasper pour lui éviter de se justifier, le travail t'aidera à retrouver un certain équilibre et à t'occuper l'esprit.

-Comment vas-tu faire pour Stefan ? Qui va le garder si tu dois partir enquêter à l'autre bout du pays ou que tu ne puisses rentrer à temps pour aller le chercher à la sortie de l'école ? Interrogea Carlisle.

-Adèle a proposé de le garder en attendant que je trouve une solution, confia Edward, Stefan l'aime bien et elle le considère un peu comme son petit-fils. Je sais qu'il sera bien avec elle. Pour la suite, on verra.

-Je vois que tu as réfléchi à tout ça, quand comptes-tu partir ?

-Papa, soupira le jeune homme, tu te doutais bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, nous allions rentrer chez nous ? Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour nous, on va s'en sortir.

-J'ai pris quelques jours de congés, maman et moi, nous pourrions…

-Non ! Intervint Edward en souriant tendrement à son père. Tu as besoin de repos, maman et toi avez besoin de passer du temps ensemble.

-Edward a raison, ils vont s'en sortir et vous avez besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour vous, Carlisle, le soutint Jasper. »

Son père soupira et Edward sut qu'ils avaient gagné, il était hors de question que ses parents les suivent à Washington, il fallait qu'ils prennent un peu de temps pour eux. Jasper finit par se lever et lui rendit son cahier en lui demandant de poursuivre l'exercice et de l'appeler s'il était perturbé par quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme remercia son ami et après une brève accolade, il quitta son bureau en compagnie de son père. Carlisle l'abandonna dans le parc de l'Hôpital pour retourner à Forks, pendant que lui prenait place sur l'une des tables de pique-nique disponible dans le parc. Edward ouvrit sa mallette et sortit le dossier que Russell lui avait envoyé, il l'avait déjà consulté et prit plusieurs notes qu'il relut en attendant sa douce.

.

* * *

.

A 7 heures 50, Bella entra dans le Commissariat, elle déposa ses affaires à son bureau avant d'aller se chercher un café. Sa tasse fumante à portée de main, la jeune femme lut ses mails et plus particulièrement celui venant du FBI confirmant son inscription au concours d'entrée. Elle imprima le document pour le donner au Commissaire Dubois et ainsi appuyer sa demande de mise en disposition. Elle allait se lever quand elle remarqua que le bureau face au sien n'était plus vide !

« -Jake ! S'écria-t-elle surprise.

-Salut, Bella.

Son ami et partenaire contourna son bureau pour l'étreindre. Bella lui sourit, elle était heureuse de le revoir et espérait sincèrement que cette mise à pied lui aurait mis un peu de plomb dans la tête !

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu vas bien, Bella, murmura Jacob en la serrant dans ses bras.

-Merci et toi ?

-Tu le saurais si tu étais venue me voir, lui reprocha-t-il doucement.

-Je suis désolée, mais j'ai été assez occupée.

-C'est ce que j'ai entendu, jolie bronzage. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

Bella lui sourit avant de lui parler quelque peu de l'affaire ainsi que de ses vacances avec la famille Cullen. Les traits du jeune homme se crispèrent quelque peu quand elle lui fit part de son rapprochement avec Edward. Jacob allait intervenir quand elle aperçut son supérieur, la jeune femme s'excusa, prit son dossier sous le bras et courut après le Commissaire. Elle rattrapa ce dernier qui l'invita à entrer dans son bureau.

-Que puis-je faire pour toi, Bella ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Je viens de recevoir une réponse du FBI, annonça Bella, ils acceptent mon dossier pour l'examen d'entrée.

-Félicitations, dit sincèrement son supérieur, es-tu sûre de vouloir nous quitter ?

-Je ne vous quitte pas encore, il faut que je réussisse les examens, puis, la formation, rappela la jeune femme.

-Allez, donne-moi la confirmation du FBI pour que je puisse faire passer le dossier à la DRH.

Le Commissaire rangea le document dans son dossier, puis, son supérieur lui fit signe de s'asseoir et prit un visage sérieux.

-Alors, où en es-tu sur le meurtre de la jetée ?

Bella soupira. Quelques jours auparavant, le Commissaire lui avait confié sa première enquête, elle se demandait d'ailleurs si ce n'était pas une manœuvre pour la faire rester, mais cela ne la retiendrait pas.

-On a pas grand-chose, avoua-t-elle à contrecœur, la scientifique n'a rien trouvé.

-C'est tout de même étrange, murmura pensivement son supérieur, il n'était pas tard et c'est un lieu fréquenté.

-Je sais, soupira la jeune femme, j'étais moi-même sur la jetée à l'heure du crime, confia Bella en se rappelant l'heure de la mort, j'y suis passée, mais je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu d'anormal. Il est possible que notre victime ait été tuée ailleurs et que le meurtrier l'ait installé sur ce banc une fois la jetée déserte.

-Je croyais que la rigidité cadavérique du corps confirmait qu'elle avait été tuée sur le banc ?

-Les scientifiques ne peuvent l'affirmer avec certitude, il y avait du sable sur ses vêtements, elle a peut-être été tuée sur la plage avant d'être transportée jusqu'au banc.

-Oui, cela expliquerait que vous n'ayez rien vu. Vous avez interrogé les amis qui vous accompagnaient ?

-Non, reconnut Bella.

La jeune femme se morigéna, elle avait tant été accaparée par la préparation de son dossier d'entrée au FBI qu'elle n'avait pas pensé à interroger Edward dont l'œil acéré aurait pu remarquer quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vue.

-L'agent Cullen était avec moi, avoua-t-elle, je vais l'interroger. Je suis navrée, j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Bella, il est fort possible que lui non plus n'ait rien remarqué, tout comme les autres personnes présentes, sinon, il t'en aurait déjà parlé.

Bella acquiesça tout en se promettant de discuter avec Edward dès qu'elle le verrait. Le Commissaire Dubois et elle échangèrent encore quelques banalités avant qu'elle ne prenne congé. De retour à son bureau, elle eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir qu'Emmett vint l'informer que l'un de ses indics avait peut-être des renseignements sur son meurtre. Bella acquiesça, elle prit son arme dans son tiroir qu'elle glissa dans son holster avant d'enfiler sa veste.

-N'y va pas seule ! Gronda Emmett avant de s'enfermer dans son bureau.

-Une petite balade te tente Black ? Proposa-t-elle à son coéquipier.

Jacob acquiesça et posa sa casquette sur sa tête avant de la suivre vers le parking, ils montèrent dans une voiture banalisée, Bella prit le volant et s'engagea dans la circulation.

-Alors, ça fait quoi de ne plus être obligée de porter l'uniforme ? Lui lança son ami.

-C'est agréable, convint-elle.

-Je veux bien te croire, mais là où d'autres en profiteraient pour mettre des vêtements confortables, tu te trimballes en tailleur, c'est pourtant pas trop ton style, non ?

-C'est vrai, mais on va dire que je m'entraîne.

-Tu t'entraînes ? Répéta Jacob perplexe.

-Ouais, enfin, comment dire ? Ca fait plus classe ? Tenta la jeune femme qui ne voulait pas ébruiter pour le moment son projet tant que certaines personnes concernées n'étaient pas au courant.

-C'est pour lui que tu essaies de changer ? Tu n'es pas assez bien pour lui telle que tu es ?

-Jacob, souffla Bella exaspérée, si cela peut te rassurer, Edward se moque pas mal de ce que je te porte. Alors, non, je ne le fais pas pour lui. Bien, maintenant, peut-on se concentrer sur l'affaire ? Veux-tu que je te mette au courant ? »

Jacob acquiesça et elle lui fit un résumé rapide de la situation avant qu'ils n'arrivent au rendez-vous fixé par l'indic d'Emmett. Bella se gara dans une rue d'un quartier mal famé, ils s'approchèrent d'une ruelle où à l'ombre des regards, ils allaient rencontrer l'homme.

L'après-midi était bien avancée quand Bella quitta le Commissariat pour se rendre au parc jouxtant l'Hôpital. Une fois arrivée sur place, elle chercha son homme du regard et ne tarda pas à l'apercevoir installé à une table, plongé dans un dossier. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle vit son air concentré. Elle s'installa à ses côtés tout en se demandant combien de temps mettrait le jeune homme à remarquer sa présence. Edward attrapa son bloc note et griffonna rapidement quelques mots. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle allait déposer un baiser sur sa joue pour signaler sa présence quand le jeune homme se pencha pour attraper un dossier.

« -Croyez-vous, Mademoiselle Swan, que votre présence est si invisible que cela ? S'amusa Edward.

-Cela fait longtemps que tu sais que je suis ici ? Râla Bella en embrassant tout de même sa joue.

-Ton parfum t'a trahi, lui confia le jeune homme, ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Oui et toi ? Tu avais une séance avec Jasper et ton père, non ?

-Oui… Alors, toujours décidée ?

Bella observa pendant quelques secondes son amant, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, Edward avait rapidement changé de sujet, signe que la séance ne s'était pas bien passée. Son amant se méprenant sûrement sur son silence, caressa tendrement ses joues avant d'effleurer ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

-Tout va bien se passer, assura Edward.

-Oui, murmura Bella, on y va avant que je ne change d'avis ?

Le jeune homme rangea rapidement ses affaires avant de se lever, il lui tendit une main qu'elle saisit, puis, main dans la main, ils rejoignirent la voiture d'Edward. Une fois assise dans le véhicule, Bella inspira profondément avant que l'agent du FBI ne prenne à nouveau sa main dans la sienne, son pouce caressant en un geste apaisant sa paume. Le jeune homme mit le lecteur CD en marche, une musique douce emplit l'habitacle et elle se détendit. Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au Domaine de Mercy qui abritait une Clinique Psychiatrique. Edward se gara non loin de la voiture de patrouille de son père. Ils descendirent du véhicule, Bella laissa sa veste dans celle-ci, le temps étant encore chaud, le jeune homme, par contre, enfila la sienne et elle comprit qu'il souhaitait dissimuler ses bandages pour éviter des questions.

-Bonjour, Charlie, dit Bella en embrassant son père.

La jeune femme s'écarta et les deux hommes se serrèrent la main avant que tous ne prennent la direction de la pièce dédiée aux visiteurs. La jeune femme observa l'endroit décoré de couleurs claires et apaisantes, de grandes baies vitrées étaient ouvertes sur une immense véranda qui offrait une vue imprenable sur des jardins luxuriants. Bella se rendit alors compte que le parc où elle était allée avec Stefan se trouvait juste aux limites du Domaine de Mercy. Soudain, elle l'aperçut, assise dans un coin de la véranda, le regard perdu dans le paysage. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Charlie s'approcher d'elle, elle voulut le suivre, mais ses jambes refusèrent de lui obéir. Un bras rassurant entoura sa taille et la guida à la suite de son père. La jeune femme leva la tête et croisa les émeraudes emplies de douceur de son amant qui lui sourit. Bella inspira profondément tout en priant pour que ses jambes cessent de trembler, sa main chercha celle d'Edward quand elle se retrouva face à Renée toujours occupée à regarder par la baie vitrée. Charlie s'installa dans un fauteuil faisant face à sa mère tout en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Bella hésita, mais Edward l'invita à s'asseoir en tirant le fauteuil et en l'aidant à prendre place. La jeune femme s'assit et fut rassurée de sentir les mains de son amant sur ses épaules, ce dernier ayant décidé de rester debout derrière elle.

-Renée ? Appela doucement son père pour attirer son attention. Renée, bonjour, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Interrogea-t-il doucement quand elle tourna enfin la tête vers eux.

Sa mère observa pendant quelques secondes son père avant de se rendre sûrement compte de sa présence. Le sourire de cette dernière se figea avant de s'agrandir quand elle sembla la reconnaître.

-Be… Bella ? Murmura Renée d'une voix tremblante.

-Bonjour, Renée, souffla-t-elle.

-Bella, ma Bella, tu es enfin là !

-Oui, je suis là.

-Tu… Tu es tellement jolie…, la complimenta Renée avant de tendre une main vers elle, mais… Tu… Tu devrais détacher tes cheveux pour… pour cacher tes oreilles…

-Maman, gronda Bella en se trémoussant dans son fauteuil mal à l'aise face à sa critique. Maman, écoute, si je suis là c'est pour… Renée, je sais que tu ne comprendras peut-être pas mes propos, mais j'aimerais que tu te concentres sur ce que je dis.

-Bella, ma Bella, ma petite fille, tu es vraiment là ?

-Oui, je suis là maman. Ecoute-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

-Bella, c'est ton mari ? Questionna Renée en posant un regard brillant sur Edward. Charlie, tu as vu ! Notre Bella est mariée ! Pourquoi n'ai-je pas été invitée à ton mariage ? Pourquoi ?

La jeune femme se raidit quelque peu face au ton soudain agressif de sa mère, mais les mains d'Edward sur son épaule se contractèrent quelque peu en un geste apaisant.

-Parce que je ne suis pas mariée, Renée, s'efforça-t-elle d'expliquer d'un ton calme. Edward est… et bien… il est, balbutia la jeune femme soudain mal à l'aise car ils n'avaient encore jamais abordé le sujet.

-Son compagnon, je suis compagnon, répondit l'agent du FBI à sa place tout en raffermissant son étreinte. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Madame Dwyer.

-Mon petit-fils ! S'écria soudain Renée. Je veux voir mon petit-fils !

-Stefan n'est pas mon fils, répliqua aussitôt Bella, c'est le fils d'Edward, pas le mien. Renée, j'aimerais te parler de …

-C'est Esmé ! Poursuivit la malade. Cette sorcière ne veut pas que je le vois ! Elle veut le garder pour elle ! Carlisle et elle volent les enfants des autres ! Méfie-toi !

-Maman ! Carlisle et Esmé ne volent pas les enfants ! Ils t'ont…

-Non ! Coupa Bella d'une voix tremblante de colère. Tu m'as abandonné ! Tu as quitté Charlie, me laissant seule avec lui. Pendant des années, tu t'es moquée de savoir comment il se débrouillait ! Heureusement pour nous, Esmé et Carlisle ont été là ! Ils étaient là pour venir me chercher à la sortie de l'école, ils étaient là pour mes anniversaires, ils étaient présents quand j'étais malade. Carlisle et Esmé se sont occupés de moi quand Charlie était retenu par son travail. Carlisle a soigné mes bobos et Esmé m'a appris à cuisiner. Et tu oses me dire que tu ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis autant attachée à eux ? Ils étaient là, Renée, ils étaient présents dans ma vie que tu avais déserté !

-Mais… Mais j'étais là !

-Tu aurais pu rattraper le temps perdu quand je me suis réfugiée chez toi après le départ des Cullen, tu aurais pu racheter ces nombreuses années d'absence, mais rien ! Tu m'as un peu plus détruit, entretenant une haine sans raison envers un innocent, un innocent dont j'allais tomber follement amoureuse ! Tu me reproches d'être une étrangère, mais c'est ta faute ! Tu es l'unique responsable !

-Tu ne m'as jamais laissé une chance, cracha Renée en la fusillant du regard, tout ça parce que je n'étais pas aussi parfaite que tes Cullen !

-C'est faux et tu le sais, je n'étais qu'une enfant à la recherche d'un peu d'amour, confia Bella d'une petite voix avant de soupirer. Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne comprendras sûrement jamais… Je… Je tiens à toi, Renée, tu m'as mise au monde, je te dois la vie, mais c'est tout ce que je te dois ! Je viens enfin de le comprendre après toutes ces années, je ne suis coupable de rien, ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es dans cet état. Tu es la seule responsable de tes malheurs. Au revoir, maman.

Bella ravala les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper. D'un geste rapide, elle se leva pour s'approcher de Renée et déposer un baiser sur son front avant de fuir. La jeune femme courut hors du bâtiment pour se diriger vers le parc le bordant. Soudain, sa maladresse la rattrapa, son pied heurta un caillou et elle se sentit partir en avant. Bella serra les dents en attendant de rencontrer douloureusement le sol, mais un bras ferme s'enroula autour de sa taille, elle se retrouva plaquée contre un torse musclé.

-Ça va ? Lui demanda tendrement Edward.

-Oui, merci.

-Je suis là, souffla-t-il en caressant ses cheveux.

Bella enfouit son visage contre le tee-shirt du jeune homme qui ne tarda pas à être mouillé. Edward ne parla pas, il se contenta de la serrer dans ses bras, une de ses mains caressant tendrement ses cheveux et son dos. Le jeune homme la réconforta jusqu'à ce que ses sanglots se tarissent. Les mains d'Edward se posèrent de part et d'autre de son visage pour lui faire relever la tête, les pouces du jeune homme essuyèrent les dernières traces de larmes. Puis, tendrement, il effleura ses lèvres avant de l'entraîner vers un banc où ils s'assirent. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, la gardant contre lui, comprenant qu'elle avait besoin de sa présence. Bella inspira profondément. Lorsque son souffle fut relâché, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ressentait un certain apaisement.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans celui émeraude, merci de m'avoir poussé à la voir. J'en avais besoin, tu avais raison car même si je n'obtiendrais jamais des réponses, je me sens mieux de lui avoir dit ce que je gardais sur le cœur, merci.

-Je t'en prie, dit Edward dont les doigts effleurèrent sa joue en une caresse aérienne, je suis heureux que tu te sentes mieux.

Bella se laissa aller dans les bras de son amant, elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant que des pas lourds sur les graviers ne les lui fassent ré-ouvrir. Charlie se tenait face à eux.

-Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il en la couvant du regard.

-Oui, assura la jeune femme en lui souriant avec sincérité avant de se lever et de tendre une main à Edward qu'il saisit. Et si nous allions boire un café ? Proposa-t-elle.

Les deux hommes acceptèrent. Ils sortirent de l'enceinte du Domaine de Mercy et s'avancèrent vers un café non loin de là. Ils s'installèrent en terrasse et une serveuse vint prendre leur commande. Bella gratifia cette dernière d'un regard noir lorsqu'elle vit la serveuse faire les yeux doux à son amant. Une fois leurs boissons servies et la serveuse éloignée, un silence légèrement pesant s'installa sur leur petit groupe. Bella pouvait sentir le regard de son père peser sur leurs mains jointes, la jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel face à son comportement, elle n'avait plus 14 ans ! Elle se saisit de sa tasse et but une gorgée. Bella serra un peu plus la main d'Edward avant de faire part de sa décision à deux des hommes les plus importants de sa vie.

-Je voulais aussi vous faire part à tous les deux d'une grande décision que j'ai prise, annonça-t-elle, j'ai demandé une mise à disposition de plusieurs mois.

Autant Charlie lui lança un regard confus, autant, les émeraudes d'Edward s'illuminèrent de compréhension, la main du jeune homme se resserra sur la sienne pour lui communiquer sa force.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi te mettrais-tu en disposition alors qu'on te confie enfin la direction d'une enquête ? Tu sais que si tu réussis, tu seras promue !

-Je sais, Charlie, mais tu sais comme moi que ce genre d'affaire peut être résolue en une semaine, un mois ou un an et le concours d'entrée au FBI est dans une semaine.

-Le quoi ? C'est toi qui lui as mis cette idée en tête ? Interrogea Charlie en lançant un regard noir à son amant.

-Edward n'a rien à voir avec ma décision ! Coupa court Bella. Cela fait un moment, et tu le sais, que je ne suis pas satisfaite, je ne m'épanoui plus dans mon travail.

-Mais… Mais le FBI ? Bella, je pense que tu devrais prendre le temps de réfléchir, pourquoi ne terminerais-tu pas ton enquête et après tu passeras le concours d'entrée au FBI ? Proposa Charlie satisfait par cette optique.

-Le prochain concours est dans neuf mois, répondit la jeune femme, je ne veux pas attendre si longtemps.

-Bella… Mais as-tu réfléchi à l'après ?

-Que veux-tu dire, papa ? Questionna Bella confuse.

-Admettons que tu ais le concours, concéda Charlie, que vas-tu faire ? Les jours où tu ne seras pas au camp de formation où vas-tu aller ? Je ne pense pas que tu ais les moyens de t'offrir l'hôtel pendant une aussi longue période ou de payer un autre loyer ?

-Le logement n'est pas un problème, intervint pour la première fois Edward, Bella peut venir chez moi si elle le souhaite.

-Bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, siffla Charlie.

-Papa, ça suffit ! S'énerva Bella. Je suis assez grande pour prendre mes décisions, alors, je te demanderai de respecter mes choix !

Son père soutint son regard avant d'esquisser un sourire et de poser des yeux brillants sur elle.

-Je sais que je ne te le dis pas suffisamment souvent, mais je suis très fier de toi, Bella. Pardonne mon comportement, mais il me semble normal qu'un père s'inquiète pour sa fille unique, non ?

-Oui, papa, confirma la jeune fille en lui souriant avec tendresse.

-Alors, quand comptez-vous partir ?

-Pour ma part, je dois y être pour le concours dans une semaine après, Edward, je ne veux pas te forcer à me suivre, je comprendrais tout à fait que tu souhaites rester ici avec Stefan.

-Nous allons rentrer ensemble, je veux que Stefan retrouve un rythme normal avant qu'il reprenne l'école et puis, de toute manière, il est temps que je retourne au travail.

Charlie acquiesça et une demi-heure plus tard, ils quittèrent le Chef de la police de Forks non sans lui avoir promis de venir manger le lendemain soir avec Stefan. Edward prit la route de son appartement.

-Tu veux monter ? Lui offrit-elle une fois qu'ils furent arrivés.

-Oui, accepta le jeune homme, mais je t'avertis, je dois aller récupérer Stefan chez Alice dans une demi-heure.

-Allez, monte !

Edward coupa le moteur de sa voiture avant de la suivre jusqu'à son appartement. La jeune femme leur servit un verre de thé glacé et ils rejoignirent la terrasse où ils élurent place sur la balancelle.

-Je voulais te parler, dit sérieusement Bella, je veux être sûre avant qu'on se lance que cela ne posera pas de problème à Stefan que je loge avec vous ?

-Rassure-toi, je lui en ai déjà touché deux mots, confia Edward, je peux t'assurer qu'il est d'accord pour que tu viennes, il est même excité par cette idée.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, j'aimerais que tu te rassures une fois pour toute et que tu me crois lorsque je te dis qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

Bella sourit. Edward redessina les contours de ses lèvres avec son pouce avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser. Leurs langues dansèrent l'une avec l'autre, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Bella regretta vraiment qu'ils ne puissent pas passer plus de temps ensemble.

-Je vais y aller, murmura le jeune homme contre ses lèvres, sinon, je crois que le petit lutin va encore s'énerver parce que je suis en retard.

Bella soupira avant de se lever pour raccompagner son amant.

-Au fait, avant que tu ne partes, j'aimerais te demander si tu as remarqué quelque chose d'étrange lorsque nous nous sommes promenés sur la jetée ?

-L'autre soir ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas lu le journal ? On a retrouvé le corps d'une jeune fille sur un banc, elle a été tuée d'un coup de couteau en plein cœur. C'était à peu près à l'heure où nous nous promenions.

Bella fut étonnée de voir le regard de son amant se voiler avant de devenir sérieux, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il prenait la parole.

-Lorsque nous nous promenions ? Répéta l'agent du FBI qui avait rapidement refait surface. Voilà qui est étonnant, un coup de couteau en plein cœur laisse des traces, il y avait encore du passage, quelqu'un aurait forcément vu les traces de sang.

-C'est cela qui est étonnant, il n'y en avait pas. D'après le légiste, c'est parce que l'assassin a utilisé un fin couteau, un peu comme un stylet.

-Vous l'avez retrouvé sur le corps de la victime ?

-Oui, répondit Bella.

-Cela a interrompu l'hémorragie, murmura Edward, c'est étrange…

-Quoi donc ?

-Cette nuit-là, j'ai eu l'impression que l'on nous épiait, confia le jeune homme. J'ai vu un couple enlacé sur un banc.

-Tu as vu leurs visages ?

-Non, sur le moment, j'ai pensé qu'ils étaient en pleine séance câlin.

-Tu reconnaîtrais ses vêtements ?

Edward hocha la tête et elle s'empressa d'aller récupérer les photos de la jeune fille. Elle les attrapa dans le dossier qu'elle gardait chez elle et les lui montra.

-Il faisait nuit, murmura Edward, mais ça me semble correspondre. Bella…

-Quoi ?

-Il y a eu un flash, il m'a semblé qu'il venait du couple. Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais au premier abord, il m'a paru que c'était nous qui étions pris en photo, puis, je me suis dit que c'était le couple qui se prenait en photo.

-Attends, tu es en train de me dire que le tueur nous a pris en photo ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça Bella, mais peut-être que l'assassin a pris un cliché de sa victime, si comme je le pense c'est le cas, alors, ce crime sort de l'ordinaire, ce n'est pas par sa mise en scène un crime passionnel ou une agression qui aurait mal tournée. Tu peux me faire une copie du dossier, j'aimerais garder un œil sur cette affaire.

-Tu penses à un tueur en série ?

-Je ne peux rien affirmer, mais j'aimerais vérifier qu'il n'y a pas déjà eu de meurtre de ce type dans la région et sinon mettre en place une surveillance juste au cas où… Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir venir manger à la villa ce soir ?

-C'est gentil, mais je suis sûre que tes parents seront heureux de vous avoir Stefan et toi pour eux seuls avant votre départ.

-D'accord, bonne soirée, lui souhaita Edward avant de l'embrasser, et ne cogite pas trop, ordonna-t-il en tapotant son front avec son index. »

Edward effleura une dernière fois ses lèvres avant d'emprunter les escaliers pour tenter de rattraper son retard. Bella refermait la porte de son appartement quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Un léger rire lui échappa quand elle lut le message d'un certain petit lutin qui lui ordonnait de relâcher son frère car Jasper l'emmenait au restaurant le soir même et qu'elle souhaitait se préparer. Bella lui répondit qu'Edward était en route avant de se rendre dans sa chambre, elle ouvrit son placard et soupira, pour une fois, la présence d'Alice lui aurait été d'une grande aide, elle ignorait totalement ce qu'elle allait emporter à Washington ! La jeune femme attrapa sa valise et commença à y entreposer certaines de ses affaires.

.

* * *

.

Edward rangea un énième jouet sous le regard de son fils qui s'assurait qu'il ne laisse rien dans sa chambre chez ses grands-parents. A la vue de l'énorme quantité de cadeaux que son fils avait reçus, il avait voulu en laisser quelques-uns à la villa. Cependant, Stefan n'avait guère apprécié son idée et ne souhaitant pas contrarier son fils alors que Bella allait venir vivre avec eux, il s'entêtait à faire rentrer les jouets dans une valise trop petite tout en maudissant sa famille de gâter autant l'enfant ! Un grognement d'exaspération lui échappa quand il ne réussit pas à fermer le bagage.

« -Stefan, es-tu sûr de ne pas vouloir en laisser deux ou trois ici ? Tu vois bien que je n'arrive pas à fermer la valise.

-Non, veux pas ! Déclara son fils en croisant ses bras sur son petit torse.

-Cesse de bouder ! Demanda Edward en levant les yeux au ciel. Et viens par-là !

Perplexe, son fils s'approcha tout de même. L'agent du FBI le souleva avant de le poser debout sur la valise.

-Allez, saute pour que j'essaie de la fermer !

-Vraiment ? Ze peux ? Questionna son fils les yeux brillants de joie.

-Oui.

Stefan lui offrit un sourire radieux avant de sauter à pieds joints sur le bagage, ses petites mains posées sur ses épaules pour maintenir son équilibre pendant qu'il tentait de fermer la maudite valise !

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? S'écria Esmé en entrant dans la chambre. Vous allez casser cette valise !

-Ton petit-fils ayant été outrageusement gâté et ce dernier ne souhaitant rien laisser ici, il faut bien que j'arrive à tout ranger dans cette valise !

Sa mère leva les yeux au ciel avant de prendre Stefan dans ses bras pour le faire descendre de sur son perchoir, elle posa son petit-fils au sol avant de plonger son regard dans celui de l'enfant.

-Stefan, mon ange, papa ne peut pas tout emmener dans cette valise, alors, voilà ce que je te propose, tu vas choisir 5 jouets qu'il va emporter, le reste, je te l'enverrai par colis, d'accord ? »

Edward remercia silencieusement sa mère du regard quand il vit Stefan acquiescer. Il rouvrit la valise et son fils fit son choix. Puis, une fois leur bagage bouclé, ils gagnèrent tous les trois le rez-de-chaussée où les attendait toute leur famille. Après des au-revoir et de nombreuses embrassades, ils montèrent dans la Mercedes de son père qui les emmena à l'aéroport où ils retrouvèrent Bella et Charlie. Edward échangea un sourire amusé avec Carlisle alors qu'ils écoutaient pour la énième fois les recommandations que faisait le Chef Swan à sa fille. Finalement, ce dernier les laissa embarquer et alors qu'ils passaient les portiques de sécurité, ils virent Carlisle entraîner fermement Charlie vers l'extérieur de l'aéroport.

Le voyage se passa sans qu'il ne s'en rendre réellement compte, Stefan, qui avait tenu à s'installer entre eux, il avait sommeillé avant de réclamer leur attention pour jouer aux cartes. Arrivés à l'aéroport de Washington, Edward récupéra leurs bagages avant de se mettre en quête d'un taxi qui les emmènerait chez eux. Maintenant, il se tenait en bas de son immeuble, tenant d'une main Stefan, son autre main étant posée autour de la taille de Bella pendant que le chauffeur descendait leurs bagages. Edward lâcha à regret les siens pour régler la course et prendre leurs affaires. Ils montèrent ensuite dans l'ascenseur qui les conduisit directement au dernier étage de l'immeuble où il résidait.

« -Tu n'as pas de voisin ? S'étonna Bella en ne voyant qu'une porte sur le palier.

-Non, l'étage est tout à nous très chère. »

Bella écarquilla les yeux et alors qu'il introduisait sa clef dans la serrure la jeune femme maugréa quelques mots qu'il ne comprit pas totalement, il capta pourtant les mots Cullen et comme les autres. L'agent du FBI finit d'ouvrir la porte, il s'écarta, son fils s'élança dans l'appartement malgré l'obscurité, Stefan adorait ouvrir les stores électriques ce qu'il fit aussitôt. Bella pénétra à son tour, d'un pas plus mesuré, observant les alentours avec stupeur. Le rez-de-chaussée de l'appartement était une immense pièce ouverte, conférant à celle-ci le charme d'un loft. Au fond, sur la droite, se trouvait une immense cuisine équipée d'appareils high-tech brillant sur le marbre gris composant le plan de travail, des tabourets entouraient le bar le séparant ainsi du salon, ce dernier était tourné vers une baie vitrée qui offrait une vue imprenable sur Washington. A gauche du salon et un peu en retrait se tenait une longue table en bois sombre entourée de chaises. Bella détailla son intérieur, il se demanda si elle appréciait les teintes plutôt sombres et épurées qui constituaient son intérieur. La jeune femme suivit Stefan qui venait de passer deux piliers pour monter sur une petite estrade. Son fils se laissa tomber de manière très peu gracieuse sur l'un des nombreux coussins qui entouraient un magnifique piano noir. Edward dépassa Bella, l'une de ses mains se posa sur le piano caressant le bois laqué qui brillait sous les derniers rayons du soleil. Le jeune homme contourna l'instrument pour faire coulisser la baie vitrée, l'air frais du soir pénétra l'appartement et il s'avança sur le balcon, Bella sur ses talons.

« -Ouah ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est magnifique !

-C'est vrai ça te plaît ?

-Oui, il manque juste peut-être une touche féminine ou un peu de gaieté, concéda Bella avant de l'observer avec sérieux, tu sais qu'il existe d'autres couleurs que le noir, le gris et le blanc ?

-Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Tu n'as pas remarqué le rouge dans la cuisine ?

-Tu veux parler de cette minuscule frise ? Railla la jeune femme.

Ils se sourirent, Edward caressa tendrement la joue de Bella pendant que son autre main enlaçait sa taille pour l'attirer à lui. Leurs lèvres venaient de se trouver quand Stefan les rejoignit. Il les observa quelques secondes, mais ne dit rien.

-Stefan, l'interpella-t-il, et si tu faisais visiter l'appartement à Bella ?

Son fils sourit face à sa proposition qu'il s'empressa d'accepter, tenant son doudou d'une main, il offrit l'autre à Bella pour qu'elle le suive. Edward les regarda s'éloigner, un sourire aux lèvres avant de rentrer à son tour pour ranger leurs affaires.

-Alors, là, c'est le piano de papa, faut pas y toucher, sinon, tu vas te faire gronder.

Le jeune père fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers eux surpris en remarquant que le zozotement de Stefan n'était pas apparu. Son fils et Bella continuaient sa visite sans s'en être rendus compte. Il sourit avant de gagner l'étage, le psychiatre, ainsi que Jasper et son père, lui avaient affirmé que ce n'était que passager et que lorsqu'il aurait surmonté son traumatisme, il reparlerait correctement. Décidément, la présence de Bella avait bien plus d'incidences sur leur vie qu'il n'aurait pu le prévoir. Il venait de poser leurs valises dans les chambres quand il entendit Bella et l'enfant monter les marches.

-Faut pas courir dans l'escalier, expliqua sérieusement Stefan, c'est interdit ! Et si la nuit, tu as peur ou envie de faire pipi et que papa il est en bas, il faut l'appeler et pas descendre les escaliers parce que si tu es encore endormie, tu risques de te faire bobo, d'accord ?

-D'accord, acquiesça Bella franchement amusée par le comportement de son fils.

-Papa ! Gronda Stefan en poussant un soupir exaspéré.

Edward sourit avant de s'excuser et de s'écarter pour les laisser passer. Son fils ouvrit une première porte et alluma le plafonnier.

-C'est ma sambre, expliqua-t-il à Bella.

L'appréhension qu'il perçut dans la voix de son fils l'étonna, tout comme le fait que ce dernier ait à nouveau zozoté, son petit bonhomme serait-il inquiet de la réaction de Bella ?

-Ben dis donc, elle est magnifique et super bien rangée ! Le félicita Bella.

Edward ne put s'empêcher d'être ému quand il vit le sourire qui éclairait le visage de son fils en entendant les compliments de la jeune femme. Stefan prit à nouveau la main de Bella pour lui faire faire le tour de la chambre, avant de l'entraîner dans sa salle de bain. Puis, une fois la visite terminée, le petit garçon la conduisit à nouveau dans le couloir où il lui désigna du doigt une porte.

-C'est le bureau où papa travaille, on n'a pas le droit d'y entrer s'il n'y est pas, papa ?

-Tu peux ouvrir.

Son fils fut ravi d'avoir l'autorisation de faire visiter cette pièce, Edward les observa depuis le seuil sachant qu'aucun dossier ne pourrait attirer la curiosité de l'une ou effrayer l'autre. Cependant, Edward fut surpris de voir Bella réprimer un léger rire.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Tu sais qu'à peu de choses près, ton bureau est le même que celui de Carlisle ? Fit-elle remarquer d'un ton moqueur.

-Ils ne sont pas identiques, se défendit le jeune homme qui pourtant savait qu'elle avait raison.

-Oui, tu as raison, ce sont des livres de psychologies et sur les serials killers qui hantent tes étagères et non des livres de médecines. Oh, j'oubliais les polars !

-Il en a aussi, lui rappela-t-il, d'accord, j'admets avoir voulu essayer de recréer son antre de sérénité, mais c'est pas pareil.

-C'est normal, il manque la présence de ton père.

-Moi, j'aime bien être ici ! Décréta Stefan.

-Je crois que dans 20 ans, le bureau de Carlisle sera encore copié, plaisanta Bella.

Edward sourit avant de poursuivre la visite sous la direction de Stefan qui venait d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

-Ça c'est la chambre de papa, déclara son fils avant d'ouvrir en suivant la porte se trouvant de l'autre côté du couloir, et là, c'est ta chambre, Bella ! Déclara-t-il fièrement.

Le jeune père ferma les yeux quelques secondes, cherchant un moyen de rectifier l'erreur de son fils sans le blesser.

-Elle est très jolie, dit Bella en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Edward allait expliquer à Stefan que la jeune femme ne dormirait pas là, quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci n'était plus avec eux.

-Papa !

Suivant la voix de son fils, il retrouva ce dernier dans sa chambre où Stefan essayait désespérément de soulever la valise de Bella.

-Que fais-tu ? Lâche ça, tu vas te faire mal !

-Tu t'es trompé de chambre, papa, tu as mis la valise de Bella dans la tienne.

-Je sais, mon cœur, et ce n'est pas une erreur, Bella va dormir avec moi et non dans la chambre d'amis.

-Mais…

-Stefan, nous en avons déjà discuté, mon grand, je croyais que tu avais compris ?

-Oui, reconnut son fils en baissant la tête, mais ze pourrais touzours venir si ze fais un caussemar ?

-Bien sûr, mon lapin.

Stefan retrouva aussitôt son sourire et lui tendit ses bras, Edward le saisit et le câlina sous le regard bienveillant de Bella. Puis, ensemble, ils gagnèrent le rez-de-chaussée, le jeune homme ouvrit de sa main libre le frigo qui était désespérément vide, il fit de même avec les placards qui ne contenaient que des pâtes, il soupira.

-Qui veut manger une pizza ? Proposa-t-il.

-Moi ! S'écria aussitôt son fils.

Ce dernier se tortilla dans ses bras et il se baissa pour le laisser descendre, Stefan courut aussitôt vers la table basse où il prit un prospectus qu'il lui porta.

-Tu me lis ?

-Tu ne le connais pas par cœur ? S'étonna Edward en haussant un sourcil.

-Papa !

-Bon, alors, voyons….

Edward lut les différents noms des pizzas, donnant aussi les ingrédients les composants, tout en omettant volontairement une.

-Y'a pas de Louisiane ? S'inquiéta son fils.

-Louisiane ? C'est une pizza ?

-Ben, oui, papa, c'est touzours ce que ze prends…

-Oh, alors, je n'ai pas besoin de te lire le menu, lui fit-il gentiment remarquer.

-T'es pas zentil ! Gronda l'enfant en comprenant qu'il s'était fait duper.

Edward sourit lorsqu'il vit son fils chercher refuge et soutien auprès de Bella qui se fit un plaisir de le prendre dans ses bras. Le jeune homme sourit tout en attrapant le téléphone sans fil.

-Et si je leur précise d'enlever les morceaux de poivron, tu me pardonneras ?

-Oui !

-Bella, que veux-tu…

Edward n'eut pas le temps de proposer quoi que ce soit à la jeune femme car il fut interrompu par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Alors qu'il reposait le téléphone sur son socle, son fils avait déjà quitté les bras de Bella pour aller ouvrir.

-Stefan ! Gronda-t-il en s'empressant de le rejoindre.

Il fut cependant soulagé lorsqu'il constata que son fils n'avait pas bêtement ouvert la porte et qu'il avait retenu ses leçons. Stefan venait d'actionner le visiophone tout en demandant qui était là.

-FBI ! Jeune homme ! Ouvrez-nous !

-Pffff ! Souffla son fils guère impressionné. C'est même pas vrai !

Edward sourit en voyant la mimique contrariée que lança Russell à la caméra. Son mentor sortit son insigne de sa poche pour le coller devant l'objectif.

-Et ça, jeune homme, c'est pas une plaque du FBI ?

Edward s'approcha de son fils et lui souffla quelques mots à l'oreille que l'enfant s'empressa de répéter plus ou moins exactement dans le combiné.

-Pas étonnant que vous ayez de si mauvais résultats si vous pas gentil ! Récita Stefan avant de se tourner vers lui. Dis, papa, il a de si mauvaises notes que ça Russell ?

-Ça c'est de la faute de mon patron, se défendit son ami qui avait tout entendu, il est pas très gentil !

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, jeune homme, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, il n'a pas voulu me donner une part de son gâteau au goûter alors que j'avais très faim !

-Papa ! S'outra son fils en le fusillant du regard. Faut partager ! Pourquoi tu partages pas alors que tu me le fais toujours faire ?

-Russell raconte des bêtises, mon cœur, et il va rester dehors !

-Oh, c'est vraiment pas zentil ! Releva aussitôt son fils.

Edward grogna en apercevant le visage hilare de son mentor qui était ravi d'avoir réussi à retourner son fils contre lui.

-Stefan, chéri, tu veux bien m'ouvrir pendant que ces deux idiots continuent de se disputer ? Demanda Adèle qui venait de pousser son époux pour apparaître dans le champ de la caméra.

Le petit-garçon acquiesça et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, puis, il déverrouilla celle de l'appartement et se précipita vers l'ascenseur pour attendre leurs visiteurs. Edward se tourna vers Bella et lui prit tendrement la main.

-Je suis désolé, tu aurais peut-être voulu passer une soirée tranquille ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas.

-J'aurais dû me douter qu'ils passeraient.

Un petit cri de joie dans le couloir lui apprit que leurs invités étaient arrivés. Russell entra, Stefan perché sur ses épaules, Adèle à leur suite referma la porte. Edward se précipita à sa rencontre quand il vit le lourd panier qu'elle portait.

-Toujours aussi galant ! Lança-t-il à son mentor.

-Hey ! Elle n'a pas voulu me le laisser, soi-disant que je risquais de tout faire tomber.

Edward balaya d'un geste de la main l'excuse de son subordonné, soulignant ainsi qu'il ne croyait pas en ses propos. Puis, il s'approcha d'Adèle pour déposer deux baisers sur chacune de ses joues.

-Comment vas-tu, mon grand ? Demanda l'épouse de son mentor en l'observant avec attention.

-Je vais bien Adèle, merci. Laisse-moi te présenter Bella.

-Bonjour.

Alors que la jeune femme tendait une main à Adèle, Edward ne fut guère surpris de voir cette dernière entraîner Bella dans une étreinte qui surprit cette dernière.

-Vous êtes jolie comme un cœur ! Déclara l'épouse de son mentor alors que Bella s'empourprait.

-Papa, ai faim, lui fit remarquer Stefan toujours sur les épaules de Russell.

-Ah, c'est donc ton ventre qui fait autant de bruit ! Lança son ami.

-Même pas vrai ! Protesta Stefan alors que son mentor le faisait descendre de sur son perchoir.

-Viens par-là, mon grand, l'appela Adèle, je dois avoir quelques petites choses que tu aimes.

Edward ne fut pas vraiment surpris de voir Adèle sortir un repas de son panier, il ne s'étonna même pas qu'elle ait cuisiné les plats préférés de son fils, y compris la mousse au chocolat que l'enfant regardait avec envie.

-C'est pour le dessert, pas avant, lui rappela-t-il, allez, remercie Adèle et file te laver les mains.

Stefan déposa un bisou sur la joue de la femme avant de courir en cuisine où il monta sur un marchepied pour atteindre l'évier. Du coin de l'œil, il surveilla que son fils utilise bien du savon et qu'il ne mette pas de l'eau partout.

-Isabella Marie Swan.

-Oui ? S'étonna Bella en se tournant vers Russell lorsqu'il prononça son nom complet.

-Alors, comme ça, on tente le concours d'entrée au FBI ?

-Oui, mais comment… Edward ?

-Oh, non, il ne m'a rien dit, j'ai juste été interpellé lorsque j'ai vu votre nom sur la liste. Nous risquons de nous voir pour l'entretien individuel si vous êtes reçue à l'écrit.

-Et bien, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop sévère, murmura Bella qui paraissait un peu impressionnée par son mentor.

-Il ne le sera pas, la rassura-t-il, Russell ne croque pas les nouvelles recrues.

-Non, c'est toi qui t'en charge !

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! Protesta Edward.

-A quand remonte les derniers entretiens que tu as fait passer ? Lui demanda sournoisement son subordonné.

-A… Très longtemps, admit-il.

-Et à ton avis pourquoi cela fait aussi longtemps ?

-Parce que j'ai beaucoup de travail…

-C'est ça ! Coupa Russell.

-Allez, cessez de parler travail et venez manger, ordonna Adèle.

Russell offrit son bras à Bella qui l'accepta, ils se dirigèrent vers le coin salle à manger. Edward alla dans la cuisine où il prit des couverts, Adèle lui sourit et se rapprocha.

-Elle est magnifique et charmante, souffla Adèle à son oreille. Vous faites un beau couple.

-Merci.

-Et Stefan semble vraiment l'apprécier.

-Oui, j'en suis ravi.

Adèle déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant de prendre l'entrée et de rejoindre les autres. Edward donna les assiettes et les couverts à Bella qui s'empressa de les disposer pendant qu'il allait chercher des verres. Russell les lui prit des mains lorsque le téléphone sonna pour qu'il puisse décrocher. Un léger soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il entendit la voix de sa mère qui voulait savoir s'ils étaient bien arrivés et si tout allait bien. Il discuta rapidement avec elle avant de rejoindre tout le monde autour de la table.

-Alors, Bella, comment trouvez-vous l'appartement de notre cher Edward ? Demanda Adèle à sa douce.

-Magnifique, même s'il manque un peu de couleur à mon goût, répondit la jeune femme.

-C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire ! Se plaignit aussitôt Adèle. Il va falloir que vous remédiez à cela !

-On verra, murmura Bella.

-Je pourrais moi aussi chercher des couleurs ? Demanda Stefan.

-Bien sûr, mon trésor, assura Adèle. D'ailleurs, on pourra regarder les magazines demain quand je te garderai. Bella nous rejoindra si elle le peut et on ira ensuite faire les boutiques.

Son fils acquiesça avant de se reconcentrer sur son assiette tout en fronçant les sourcils, Edward était certain qu'il était en train de réfléchir aux couleurs sûrement criardes pour repeindre le salon.

-Enfin, nous ferons tout cela si ton papa est d'accord ?

Le jeune homme offrit un sourire narquois à Adèle qui daignait enfin prendre son avis.

-Je suis d'accord, mais seulement des accessoires de déco ou des tableaux et rien de criard, promis ?

Les trois futurs décorateurs hochèrent la tête. Le repas continua dans la bonne humeur. Quand celui-ci fut terminé, Bella et Adèle firent un brin de ménage pendant que Stefan s'installait sur le canapé pour regarder un dessin animé. Edward offrit un clin d'œil à Bella avant de disparaître à l'étage avec Russell. Ils s'enfermèrent dans son bureau, Edward s'approcha du bar où il remplit deux verres de whisky, il en offrit un à son ami qui s'assit face à lui.

-Alors ? Demanda le jeune homme en s'installant dans son fauteuil.

-J'ai eu le permis pour exhumer le corps d'Ethan Volturi, lui apprit son mentor, veux-tu t'y rendre ? Ce sera demain à 10h00.

-J'aimerais, mais j'imagine qu'une pile de paperasse m'attend sur mon bureau ?

-J'ai traité quelques dossiers, se défendit Russell, enfin, comme je me doutais de ta réponse, j'ai demandé à Caitlin et Sam d'y aller.

-Cela ne va pas nous retarder dans l'enquête actuelle ?

-Comme tu as pu le constater, on a du mal à effectuer un profil. Les victimes n'ont aucun lien, il tue aussi bien les hommes que les femmes, ils n'ont pas le même âge, ni le même profil sociologique.

-Tu te trompes, il y a un point commun entre toutes les victimes, le contredit-il.

-Le fait qu'il leur ait ôté les yeux ? C'est effectivement une signature.

-D'ailleurs à propos de cela, j'ai quelques doutes.

-Sur quoi ?

Edward attrapa le dossier qui était jusque-là rangé dans sa mallette. Il sortit les photos de trois des 6 victimes, les trois plus jeunes.

-Et bien ? Demanda Russell en observant leurs photos.

-Rien ne t'interpelle ?

Son mentor posa son verre pour enfiler ses lunettes et prendre les photos en main.

-Je ne vois toujours pas.

-J'ai demandé à Penny de m'envoyer les photos de leurs permis de conduire, cela t'aiguillera sûrement.

Russell prit les photos, une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses prunelles alors que ses traits se durcissaient.

-Comment ai-je pu passer à côté de cela ? Grommela son ami.

-L'équipe n'aurait pas dû être en charge de cette enquête, vous aviez besoin de repos et puis les photos qui avaient été transmises par les familles vous ont induit en erreur.

-Comment l'as-tu remarqué ?

-Les yeux de la victime n°2, ils tiraient un peu trop sur le violet et puis j'ai remarqué la petite étoile dans son regard. Il était clair qu'elle portait des lentilles qui dissimulaient la véritable couleur de ses yeux. Penny m'a envoyé les photos de leurs permis tout à l'heure.

-Donc, notre tueur choisit ses victimes à cause de la couleur de leurs yeux.

-Le vert.

Edward laissa le temps à son mentor d'intégrer cette nouvelle information et prit une gorgée de whisky. Russell soupira avant de refermer le dossier pour le reposer sur le bureau.

-Il y a des jours où je regrette mes années sabbatiques.

-Aurais-tu envie de te lancer dans une nouvelle tournée promotionnelle ? Le taquina Edward. J'ignorais que tu t'étais lancé dans l'écriture d'un nouveau bouquin ?

-Très drôle, tu sais très bien que mon éditeur ne cesse de me relancer, mais je reste persécuté par le syndrome de la page blanche.

-Pourtant, les derniers évènements ne te donnent pas des idées ? Je me vois bien en super héros de l'une de tes fictions.

-Oui, j'avais effectivement envisagé de créer un nouveau personnage principal, grincheux et au physique plutôt difforme.

-Très drôle !

-Je trouve, sourit Russell, et si nous allions retrouver nos dames ?

Edward acquiesça, il rangea le dossier dans le tiroir de son bureau qu'il ferma à clef avant de dissimuler cette dernière. Il suivit ensuite son mentor jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où Adèle et Bella discutaient tranquillement autour d'un café pendant que Stefan s'était endormi sur le canapé. Le jeune père s'approcha de son enfant qu'il prit tendrement dans ses bras, il revint à l'étage et posa le petit-garçon sur son lit le temps d'attraper un pyjama qu'il enfila ensuite à son fils qui se réveilla à peine. Edward le câlina, il laissa une veilleuse allumée et la porte entrouverte avant de rejoindre ses invités. Il s'assit auprès de Bella et passa un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme. Ils discutèrent encore une heure avant que Russell et Adèle ne prennent congés. Le jeune homme proposa à sa douce d'aller prendre une douche pendant qu'il finissait de ranger. Une fois le rez-de-chaussée plongé dans l'obscurité, il alla sans faire de bruit dans la chambre de son fils qui dormait toujours profondément. Il embrassa son front avant de gagner sa propre chambre où Bella était agenouillée devant sa valise, une simple serviette nouée autour de son corps.

-Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas encore fait de place dans mon placard pour que tu puisses y mettre tes affaires, s'excusa-t-il en la voyant fouiller.

-Je survivrai, rassure-toi, je ne suis pas Alice.

-Merci, mon Dieu ! Rigola le jeune homme.

Edward s'approcha de Bella et lui tendit une main qu'elle accepta, il l'aida à se relever et la garda prisonnière dans ses bras. Doucement, il se pencha et leur lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser emplit de tendresse. Alors que leurs langues se câlinaient, il les guida jusqu'au lit où ils se retrouvèrent allongés. Leur baiser s'amplifia, une de ses mains caressa tendrement le flanc de la jeune femme avant de trouver le rebord de la serviette sur lequel il tira légèrement. Sa main caressa la poitrine de sa douce ainsi dévoilée, agaçant les bourgeons qui se dressaient sous ses doigts agiles. Les lèvres de Bella quittèrent les siennes pour tracer les contours de sa mâchoire pendant que ses mains fines glissaient sous son tee-shirt pour le lui ôter.

-Edward, gémit la jeune femme en se débattant avec le vêtement.

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire avant de se redresser, il se débarrassa de son tee-shirt pendant que les doigts de Bella s'attaquaient déjà à la boucle de sa ceinture. En l'espace de quelques secondes, il se retrouva aussi nu que sa douce et ils se précipitèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Edward se retrouva prisonnier entre les cuisses accueillantes de la jeune femme dont les bras se refermèrent dans son dos. Il allait descendre le long de son corps pour lui prodiguer de délicieuses caresses quand elle l'en empêcha.

-J'ai trop envie de toi ! Confia-t-elle à son oreille.

Edward plongea son regard dans les yeux chocolatés brûlant de désir, la jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, cette vue embrasa un peu plus son être. Il attrapa un préservatif qu'il se hâta de mettre sous le regard concupiscent de sa moitié. Il se réinstalla auprès d'elle et d'un coup de rein la pénétra. Les deux amants poussèrent un gémissement de plaisir et de satisfaction lorsqu'ils ne firent plus qu'un. Le jeune homme embrassa de plusieurs baisers papillon les lèvres de la jeune femme avant de se retirer pour revenir s'enfoncer dans sa moiteur. Il renouvela ses violents coups de rein avant de se demander s'il n'y allait pas un peu fort.

-Encore ! Lui ordonna Bella d'une voix rauque alors qu'il ralentissait.

Les corps de la jeune femme s'arqua contre le sien, s'offrant un peu plus, tout en accompagnant ses déhanchements. Edward caressa l'une des cuisses de la jeune femme avant d'agripper le genou de sa douce qu'il releva pour s'enfouir toujours plus en elle.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! Edward !

-Chut, souffla le jeune homme, Stefan dort…

Bella hocha vaguement la tête, il sut qu'elle avait compris quand elle mordit violemment sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement. Edward grimaça sous le coup de la douleur quand il sentit les ongles de sa belle s'enfoncer dans la chair de son dos. La jeune femme trembla entre ses bras.

-Edward !

-Je t'aime, Bella !

Ils jouirent en même temps, sa douce étouffa son cri d'extase en mordant violemment son épaule. Edward s'effondra dans les bras de Bella qui l'accueillit avec joie. Ils se câlinèrent le temps de retrouver leur souffle, puis, à regret, il se retira et se leva pour jeter le préservatif dans la poubelle de la salle de bain. Il revint s'allonger et Bella se blottit aussitôt contre lui. Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de la trouver encore plus belle avec ce magnifique sourire qui se dessinait sur son visage. Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle l'observa avec une pointe d'anxiété.

-Tu le pensais vraiment ? Murmura-t-elle en traçant des arabesques sur son torse.

-Quoi donc ? S'enquit Edward en faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-Tu sais… Tu m'as dit que… Tu…

Edward laissa échapper un léger rire ce qui lui valut un coup de poing sur le torse et un regard mécontent. Le jeune homme se tourna, emprisonnant Bella sous son corps.

-Je t'aime Isabella Marie Swan.

Toute trace de colère disparut instantanément du visage de la jeune femme, elle allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il la fit taire d'un baiser.

-Tu ne veux pas me laisser te répondre ? S'amusa-t-elle lorsqu'il rompit leur baiser.

-Mais tu m'as déjà dit que tu m'aimais, ma belle, lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire, je suis navré d'avoir mis si longtemps à te le dire à mon tour.

-Je t'ai déjà dit… Oh, mon Dieu, je pensais que tu n'avais pas relevé, je ne voulais pas te le dire ainsi, ça m'a échappé et comme tu ne m'en as pas parlé, j'ai cru que…

-Que je n'avais pas entendu ? Tu l'as pourtant crié à ta mère et je ne suis pas le seul à l'avoir entendu vu comment ton père a sursauté.

Bella rougit avant de chercher à dissimuler son visage contre son torse.

-Par ailleurs, si je ne l'avais pas retenu ce jour-là, la petite discussion que j'ai eu avec ton père l'autre soir, m'aurait mis la puce à l'oreille.

-La discussion ? Dis-moi qu'il n'a pas fait ça ?

-Si, pendant que tu montrais ta cabane à Stefan, d'ailleurs, j'étais rassuré qu'il n'ait pas son arme, plaisanta-t-il.

-Je vais le tuer !

-Pourquoi ? Il est normal qu'un père veuille le meilleur pour son enfant. Personnellement, je ne lui en veux pas, alors, fais-en autant.

-Tu es vraiment parfait, chuchota Bella en effleurant ses lèvres.

-Je regrette simplement que nous n'ayons pas eu le temps d'avoir un tête à tête pour que je puisse te faire une déclaration romantique.

-Je n'ai pas fait mieux, lui rappela Bella en souriant, et puis, je trouve la perfection ennuyeuse !

-Aïe, donc, tu vas te lasser de moi vu que tu me trouves parfait !

-Idiot ! Maugréa Bella en le gratifiant d'un nouveau coup de poing avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

Edward caressa tendrement les cheveux de sa compagne avant de se relever.

-Où vas-tu ? S'étonna Bella.

Le jeune homme lui sourit tout en enfilant un boxer, puis, il lui tendit le tee-shirt et le shorty que sa douce avait laissé sur sa valise.

-Juste au cas où nous aurions de la visite. »

Bella acquiesça, elle s'habilla et ils se blottirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre avant de s'endormir.

Edward se réveilla en sursaut. Ses sens étaient aux aguets, son cœur battait vite, mais il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir été réveillé par un cauchemar. Le jeune homme sentit soudain une main se poser sur son avant-bras, il sursauta et faillit envoyer valdinguer son agresseur, mais il se reprit lorsqu'il vit la petite silhouette proche de lui. Doucement, il se dégagea de l'étreinte de Bella pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit.

« -Tu as fait un cauchemar ?

Son murmure n'eut aucune réponse et il fut étonné par la tête baissée de son fils et les doigts nerveux qui jouaient avec le doudou. Edward voulut le prendre dans ses bras, mais son fils s'éloigna. Intrigué par son comportement, le jeune homme l'attrapa tout de même et comprit aussitôt le problème. Sans un mot, il porta son fils jusque dans sa chambre, il observa le lit défait avant de se rendre dans la salle de bain. Alors qu'il enlevait le pyjama humide, il remarqua les larmes qui coulaient sur les joues de Stefan.

-Pardon, souffla l'enfant.

-Hey, bonhomme, c'est pas grave. Je vais te nettoyer, on va mettre un pyjama propre et tu vas te reposer dans mon lit pendant que je change tes draps. »

Stefan hocha timidement la tête. Edward donna une rapide douche à son fils avant de l'habiller avec des vêtements secs. Il le ramena ensuite dans sa chambre et tout en lui demandant de ne pas faire de bruit, il le coucha à sa place. Puis, il revint dans la chambre de son fils et retira les draps souillés pour en mettre des propres. Quand il eut terminé, il repartit chercher l'enfant. Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de changer d'avis quand il vit Stefan blottit contre Bella, la jeune femme avait dû sentir sa présence malgré son sommeil car elle avait passé un bras protecteur autour du corps de son fils. Edward les rejoignit dans le lit, un sourire aux lèvres, ravi de voir que la famille dont il rêvait commençait à exister.


	20. Chapter 20

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Me revoilà ! Je sais cela fait un moment et en plus je n'avais pas prévenu, je suis désolée.

J'ai eu un petit accident (rien de bien grave), mais j'ai dû me faire opérer et partir en convalescence chez mes parents où bien entendu il n'y a toujours pas Internet…. Je viens de rentrer et voilà le nouvel épisode des Fautes du père, Milord arrivera si possible dans la semaine, sinon, dimanche.

Je tenais aussi à vous remercier pour avoir voté pour ma fic « Aimer à en mourir » qui avait été nominée pour les Addict of readers awards. J'ai été très touchée et ravie de voir que ma fic a gagné alors, mille fois merci pour vos votes !

Merci aussi pour vos reviews, les mises en alerte et en favori ! Merci !

Bon, je vous laisser découvrir le nouveau chapitre !

Ah, si ! Bon ciné mercredi ou mardi si certains d'entre vous vont aux « avant-premières » !

Bonne semaine et à bientôt !

.

Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

**Chapitre 20 : Un retour mouvementé !**

.

.

Edward entrouvrit ses paupières encore alourdies par les brumes du sommeil, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir le visage de son fils. Contrairement à lui, Stefan paraissait parfaitement réveillé ! Le jeune père entoura la taille de l'enfant d'un bras pour le hisser sur son torse et le câliner. Au bout de quelques minutes, il comprit que son fils ne se rendormirait pas et, voyant que Bella dormait toujours tranquillement, il décida de se lever. Stefan dans ses bras, il prit le chemin du rez-de-chaussée. Il déposa son fils sur le canapé et embrassa son front avant de lui donner la télécommande de l'écran plat. Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers la buanderie où il sortit le pyjama ainsi que les draps souillés par l'enfant de la machine à laver pour les mettre dans le sèche-linge. Il était en train de lancer l'appareil quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul. Edward sourit tendrement à Stefan avant de s'agenouiller face au petit garçon qui triturait nerveusement l'une des oreilles de son doudou.

« -Hey, mon grand, tu ne regardes pas ton dessin animé ?

-Ai pas fait exprès, papa, pardon.

-Je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, allez, viens-là.

Stefan s'approcha en traînant des pieds avant de trouver refuge dans ses bras. Il embrassa le front de l'enfant avant de se relever pour rejoindre le canapé où, une fois installé, il chercha le regard de son fils.

-Stefan, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui…

-Veux-tu que nous parlions de quelque chose ?

Pour toute réponse, Stefan haussa les épaules avant d'enfouir son visage contre son torse. Le jeune homme caressa les cheveux de son enfant, lui laissant un peu de temps.

-Je peux peut-être essayer de deviner ? Murmura Edward en continuant ses gestes affectueux et rassurant. Tu as pensé à maman, n'est-ce pas ? Revenir à la maison t'a rappelé qu'elle n'était plus là et tu as fait un cauchemar ?

-Ze… Ze l'appelait, mais elle était pas là et… et…

-Et ? L'encouragea-t-il.

-Toi non plus, termina-t-il dans un chuchotis.

-Mon cœur, souffla Edward en obligeant son fils à relever la tête, je suis là, Stefan, et jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne te laisserai.

-Mais… Le messant monsieur ?

-Le méchant monsieur ne nous fera plus de mal, il n'est plus là, tu te souviens, je t'en ai déjà parlé ?

-C'est sûr ?

-Oui, assura Edward en étreignant à nouveau son fils. Stefan, tu sais que tu peux me parler de tout. Alors, si jamais tu as à nouveau peur ou s'il y a quoi que ce soit, tu sais que tu peux venir me parler ?

-Oui.

-Je t'aime, Stefan.

-T'aime, papa.

Edward sourit tendrement à son fils avant de le coucher sur le canapé pour le chatouiller, Stefan éclata de rire avant de se tortiller pour tenter de lui échapper. Lorsque l'enfant le supplia d'arrêter, le jeune père se redressa tout en prenant le chenapan dans ses bras.

-Que dirais-tu de préparer des pancakes ?

-Oui ! S'écria Stefan enthousiaste.

Le jeune homme déposa le petit garçon sur le plan de travail le temps d'aller chercher les ingrédients. Il était en train de surveiller son fils qui vidait la farine dans le saladier quand il remarqua le petit froncement de sourcils de ce dernier.

-Stefan, parle-moi, s'il-te-plaît.

-T'es obligé d'aller travailler ? Demanda son fils d'un ton boudeur.

-Tu sais bien que oui, mon cœur, papa doit aller arrêter les méchantes personnes.

-Oui ! Papa c'est le plus fort !

Edward sourit en voyant le visage soudain réjouit de son enfant et il espérait être à la hauteur de l'image que son fils avait de lui. Ils reprirent la confection des pancakes, ils étaient en train de faire cuire les premiers quand Bella fit son apparition.

-Bonjour, lança-t-elle en s'approchant timidement.

-Bella !

Son fils lui tendit les bras et Edward l'attrapa pour le faire descendre de sur le plan de travail. Pour son plus grand plaisir, Stefan courut vers Bella qui réceptionna l'enfant dans ses bras. La jeune femme se détendit aussitôt et déposa un baiser sur le front du petit garçon.

-Hum ! Ca sent bon ! Déclara Bella.

-On a fait des pancakes ! Expliqua Stefan. Tu aimes ?

-Oh, oui.

-Papa, il les fait bon, mais pas autant que mamie !

-C'est dur de cuisiner aussi bien que ta grand-mère, approuva la jeune femme, tu veux un coup de main ?

-Non, j'ai presque terminé. Stefan tu pourrais montrer à Bella où est la vaisselle s'il-te-plaît ?

-Oui, papa.

Stefan désigna l'un des placards à Bella qui posa l'enfant sur le sol pour attraper des mugs et un bol. Son fils s'empara de la vaisselle pour la poser sur la table. Edward en profita pour enlacer la taille de la jeune femme et lui voler un baiser.

-Tu as bien dormi ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Idem, alors, prête pour cette première journée ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, admit sa douce, je suis tout autant inquiète qu'impatiente.

-Tout va bien se passer, la rassura-t-il.

-Je l'espère.

-Moi quand j'ai eu peur à l'entrée à l'école et ben papa il m'a fait un gros câlin, expliqua Stefan, puis, il m'a accompagné voir ma maîtresse. Tu connais, Maddy ?

-Stefan, sourit tendrement Edward, Bella ne connaît pas Madame Petterson.

-Ah, c'est vrai, reconnut l'enfant avant de prendre un ton sérieux, mais bon, papa, tu devrais faire un câlin à Bella pour la rassurer avant la conduire à sa classe.

-D'accord, mon grand. Allez, tout le monde à table ! »

Edward échangea un sourire avec la jeune femme, il était ravi que Stefan tienne autant à Bella, il espérait juste qu'il ne ferait pas d'erreur et qu'ils pourraient former une famille. Ils mangèrent tranquillement avant que Bella ne se propose de tout ranger pendant qu'ils allaient se préparer. Une fois leur douche prise et habillés, Edward pressa son fils pour qu'il fasse son sac pour la journée. Une fois prêts, ils gagnèrent tous les trois le garage pour monter dans sa voiture. Avant de prendre la route pour Quantico, il déposa son fils chez les Russell. Adèle et Stefan leur firent un signe de la main jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient tourné au coin de la rue. A ses côtés, Bella devint silencieuse, la jeune femme mordillait sa lèvre inférieure et tapotait nerveusement le sol de la voiture avec son pied. Edward posa doucement sa main sur la cuisse de sa douce en un geste apaisant, elle lui offrit un sourire de remerciement avant d'inspirer profondément pour tenter de s'apaiser. Ils finirent par arriver devant les bâtiments du FBI où il se gara à sa place réservée. Puis, il accompagna Bella jusqu'à l'entrée pour qu'elle s'enregistre et obtienne un badge de visiteur, ensuite, ils prirent la direction de la salle où les postulants passaient leurs examens.

« -Je vais te laisser, annonça Edward à quelques pas de la porte où patientaient déjà des jeunes gens, cesse donc de te faire du souci, tout va bien se passer, ma belle.

-Facile à dire ! Marmonna la jeune femme.

-Ce sont de simples questions.

-Oui, mais après il y a l'entretien !

-Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, reste toi-même et tout se passera bien. Allez, il faut que je te laisse, murmura Edward avant de déposer un rapide baiser sur son front. Ça va aller, appelle-moi quand tu as terminé l'écrit, d'accord ?

-Oui. Merci, Edward, merci pour tout. A tout à …

-Tiens, tiens, mais qui avons-nous là ? On s'est perdu Agent Cullen ?

-Agent Bedford ! Soupira Edward en affichant un sourire poli. Comment allez-vous ?

-Fatigué, tout le monde ne peut pas être en vacances, lança l'Agent.

-Que voulez-vous, le privilège des hauts gradés ! Cingla à son tour Edward. Maintenant, pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai du travail.

L'Agent Bedford haussa un sourcil en sa direction avant de partir la tête haute et en l'ignorant. Edward secoua la tête, il n'avait jamais apprécié cet homme trop imbu de sa personne et qui pensait être sous-estimé par sa hiérarchie.

-Il n'a pas l'air de te porter dans son cœur.

-Il voulait mon poste, confia Edward à voix basse, cependant, ce crétin serait incapable d'arrêter un suspect s'il l'avait sous le nez.

-Et c'est lui qui fait passer les entretiens d'entrée ?

-Pas passer, surveiller, Bella, il ne fait que surveiller. Bien, dois-je te câliner avant de te prendre la main pour t'accompagner jusqu'à l'Agent Bedford ?

-Non, ça ira, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me prenne en grippe, sourit Bella. A tout à l'heure !

Edward offrit un clin d'œil à la jeune femme avant de rejoindre l'étage où se trouvait son service. Il avait à peine fait un pas dans celui-ci que l'agent Davies l'interpella, il accompagna son ami jusqu'à la salle de repos déserte. Russell remplit deux tasses de café pendant qu'il s'installait sur une chaise pour consulter le dossier que son ami y avait déposé.

-Le meurtre sur la jetée ne correspondait à aucun autre que ce soit à Port Angeles ou dans ses environs. Veux-tu que j'agrandisse la recherche aux autres états ? Lui demanda son mentor.

-Oui, s'il-te-plaît.

-Edward, il est vrai que ce meurtre est intriguant, mais pour l'instant il reste isolé et nul ne nous a confié cette affaire, je pense que tu devrais laisser les autorités locales travailler dessus et si jamais ils ont besoin d'aide, je pense qu'ils savent comment nous contacter.

-Très bien, je me chargerai moi-même de surveiller la région.

-Edward, soupira Russell, ne le prends pas aussi mal. Je peux le faire, je…

-Non, tu as raison, personne ne nous a demandé notre aide, donc, tu ne t'en charges pas.

-Mais toi si ! Commença à s'énerver à son tour son mentor.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent, les sourcils froncés, aucun ne voulant céder à l'autre avant qu'un sourire ne se dessine sur chacun de leur visage.

-Ca m'a manqué, soupira David, bien, maintenant, si tu me disais pourquoi ce meurtre t'intrigue autant ?

-J'étais sur la jetée cette nuit-là, confia-t-il, j'ai senti quelque chose d'étrange.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-J'avais la désagréable impression que l'on nous épiait, Bella, Stefan et moi. J'ai aperçu cette jeune fille, elle était avec un homme, ils étaient enlacés. Il y a eu un flash.

-Tu penses que l'on vous a pris en photo ?

-C'est ce que je pensais avant de me rendre compte que cela venait du couple, je me suis dit qu'ils devaient immortaliser leur soirée, mais…

-Mais maintenant tu doutes, cette jeune fille était peut-être avec le tueur qui s'est servi d'elle car une personne seule aurait été plus facilement repérable. Tu en as parlé à la Police ?

-Oui, j'ai mis Emmett au courant, mais je ne suis pas d'une grande aide, je serais incapable de donner une description précise de l'homme, je n'ai fait que l'apercevoir.

-Bien, une autre question si tu le permets, pourquoi cet homme t'espionnerait-il ?

Edward ne répondit pas immédiatement, il prit le temps de prendre une gorgée de café avant de parler, cherchant des mots qui apaiseraient son vis-à-vis.

-Comme je te l'ai dit, c'était juste une intuition, un sentiment, admit-il.

-Je trouve que tu prends bien trop au sérieux une intuition.

-Cela m'a déjà sauvé la vie et c'est ce que Carlisle m'a appris, je pense que c'est un conseil que je ne peux négliger, après tout, il a permis à mon père de survivre.

-L'Eventreur est mort.

-Pourquoi tu me balances ça à la figure ? Demanda Edward d'un ton calme alors qu'il bouillait de colère à l'intérieur.

-Parce que je me demande si cette histoire est bien derrière toi.

-Je l'ai tué.

-En es-tu sûr ?

Edward fut déstabilisé par la question de son mentor, où voulait-il en venir ? Le jeune homme sentit alors toutes les questions qu'il avait repoussées dans un coin de son esprit lui revenir en pleine face. Son masque se fissura.

-Edward ?

-Je… Je suis soulagé que tu te poses cette question. Je ne suis donc pas le seul à penser que c'était trop facile, comment un meurtrier aussi intelligent que lui se serait fait prendre aussi aisément ? Sans se battre ? Et puis, son appartenance à la secte ? Je n'y crois pas, c'est un électron libre, il n'aurait pas toléré que…

Le jeune homme se tut quand il vit son ami se lever lentement pour fermer à clef la salle de repos. Edward déglutit péniblement quand il comprit qu'il était tombé dans le panneau comme un débutant ! Il ferma les yeux et passa une main lasse sur son visage, attendant le sermon qui n'allait pas tarder.

-As-tu parlé à ton père ?

-Pardon ?

-Je te demande si tu as parlé à Carlisle.

-Bien sûr que j'ai parlé à mon père.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, gronda Russell en le fusillant du regard alors qu'il était réellement perplexe, ton père t'a-t-il fait part de ses doutes ?

-Concernant la mort de son frère, d'Ethan ? Oui, tu sais qu'il m'en a parlé puisque je te l'ai dit ! S'exaspéra à son tour Edward. Tu te rappelles que j'ai demandé que l'on exhume son corps pour le rassurer ?

Son regard émeraude se planta dans celui de son mentor qui exprimait la confusion. Rapidement, Russell détourna la tête. Edward sentit ses méninges tourner à plein régime alors qu'il analysait le comportement de son ami.

-Mon père t'a contacté ? Que t'a-t-il dit ? Qu'est-ce que Carlisle a pu dire qui te mette dans un tel état ?

-Rien, ton père ne m'a pas appelé, tu te fais des idées.

-Ne me mens pas ! Ordonna Edward en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

Les deux hommes se défièrent du regard, le jeune homme savait qu'il devait faire craquer son coéquipier car il n'obtiendrait rien de son père.

-Russell, parle-moi ou je te promets que je serais invivable jusqu'à ce que tu craques !

-Ça ne nous changera pas beaucoup, railla son mentor.

-Tu veux parier ?

Edward attendit quelques secondes, mais le visage fermé de Russell lui apprit qu'il ne saurait rien des confidences que Carlisle lui avait faites ! Le jeune homme se saisit du dossier et alla verser le reste de son café dans l'évier avant de sortir précipitamment la salle de repos dont il claqua la porte.

-Edward ! L'appela Russell en lui emboîtant le pas. Edward, attends !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers son ami et haussa un sourcil lui faisant ainsi comprendre que tant qu'il ne parlerait pas, ce n'était pas la peine de venir le trouver ! Il en avait assez de ces messes basses dans son dos, tout comme il ne supportait pas de se poser à nouveau ces questions qu'il avait mis de côté. Edward voulait se convaincre que toute cette histoire, cette folie, était derrière lui, il voulait se concentrer sur Stefan, sur Bella et sur rien d'autre ! Furieux autant contre lui que contre Russell, il pénétra dans son bureau avant de sentir quelque chose percuter son visage.

-Penny !

Son cri de rage résonna dans tout le service où chaque agent présent se figea en jetant un regard craintif vers son bureau. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Russell venir vers lui d'un pas vif alors qu'il prenait déjà le chemin du bureau de l'agent Hattaway qui se trouvait à part à cause des divers ordinateurs surpuissants présents. Cependant, il n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'il la vit entrer dans le service.

-Penny ! Hurla-t-il à nouveau.

Sa subordonnée tressaillit et faillit laisser tomber le plateau sur lequel reposaient trois gobelets de café.

-Monsieur, murmura Penny visiblement apeurée.

-Je peux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon bureau ? Gronda Edward en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Votre… Votre bureau ? Mon… Monsieur…. Je…

-Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas ! Qu'est-ce qui…

Edward se tut soudain lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train d'hurler sur l'une de ses subordonnées devant les regards apeurés des autres agents qui essayaient de disparaître en priant pour ne pas attirer son attention et donc ses foudres.

-Je… Je vous ai pris votre… votre café préféré, annonça son analyste en profitant de son soudain silence et en le lui tendant.

Edward prit le gobelet. Penny se permit un timide sourire qui disparut dès qu'elle le vit poser celui-ci sur le rebord du bureau et quand il lui prit le plateau des mains pour le poser au même endroit. Alors qu'elle allait sûrement plaider sa défense, il l'enlaça. La jeune femme se détendit peu à peu avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

-Je suis contente de vous revoir, Monsieur, chuchota l'agent Hattaway à son oreille.

-Je m'en suis rendu compte Penny, mais, s'il-te-plaît, murmura-t-il, nettoie au plus vite mon bureau.

-Oui, Monsieur, je m'en occupe.

Penny lui sourit avant de partir au pas de course vers son bureau, la mauvaise humeur du jeune homme s'envola quelque peu face au comportement de sa subordonnée.

-Penny ?

-Oui, Monsieur ! Dit-elle en se retournant dans une posture se rapprochant d'un garde à vous.

-Merci ! Lança Edward en lui offrant un clin d'œil.

Le sourire de sa subordonnée s'agrandit alors qu'elle repartait précipitamment vers son bureau. Russell finit de le rejoindre et prit l'un des deux gobelets qui restait sur le plateau.

-Je pense que tu devrais aller lui donner un coup de main, proposa le jeune homme en apercevant son ami.

-Je n'y suis pour rien.

-Mais bien sûr, railla Edward peu crédule. Vas l'aider !

-Tu sais que je n'obéis à tes ordres que lorsqu'ils sont censés et là tu es en train de te venger parce que je n'ai pas voulu répondre à tes questions.

-Ne recommence pas, prévint le superviseur en se raidissant quelque peu.

-Allons dans mon bureau.

Edward allait protester mais son mentor l'empoigna fermement pour le traîner jusqu'à son bureau, il aurait pu se dégager, mais il ne souhaitait pas attirer davantage l'attention des agents sur son groupe. Il entra donc de mauvaise grâce dans le bureau de l'agent Davies et s'installa sur l'un des deux fauteuils faisant face à son bureau. Russell prit place à ses côtés, délaissant son fauteuil derrière le bureau pour une discussion qui serait plus intime que formelle.

-Si tu comptes me parler de ces derniers mois, des épreuves que j'ai traversé ainsi que d'un traumatisme, je te jure que…

-Non ! Coupa Russell. Mais tu ne peux me reprocher de m'inquiéter pour toi. Edward, on ne guérit pas d'un tel traumatisme en deux ou trois mois.

-Je sais, je peux vivre avec ces blessures.

-Pas si tu les laisses ouvertes. Ecoute, l'Eventreur est mort, personne ne t'épie, tu es en sécurité.

-J'essaie de m'en convaincre, avoua le jeune homme, j'y arrive la plupart du temps.

-Edward, je ne souhaite pas t'enfoncer, il est normal que tu souffres d'un syndrome post-traumatique, le contraire aurait été inquiétant. J'aimerais simplement que tu viennes m'en parler, ne garde pas tes doutes pour toi où ils te détruiront. Tout comme je veux t'offrir mon aide si tu le souhaites pour tes séances d'hypnose, je sais que tu as commencé celles-ci avec ton beau-frère, mais il est à l'autre bout du pays. Tu sais que je pratique cette discipline, je pourrais t'aider.

-Merci, crois-moi, j'apprécie vraiment ta proposition.

-Oui, mais on attendra un peu avant de débuter, comme ton père me l'a demandé, tu as besoin de repos. Tu n'as pas eu d'autres blessures aux avant-bras depuis que tu as arrêté les séances ?

-Non.

-Et les cauchemars ?

-Ils ont disparu.

-Bien, nous allons tout de même attendre un peu, je veux être certain que ces symptômes aient bien disparu avant de débuter quoi que ce soit.

-Très bien, je vais me plier à ta volonté, mais en contrepartie j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que Carlisle t'a dit.

Russell soupira avant de s'appuyer contre le dossier de son fauteuil, Edward retint un petit sourire, il avait gagné !

-Ton père a vécu pendant presque trente ans en regardant par-dessus son épaule, en guettant le moindre signe de danger, il est normal que lui plus que quiconque ait du mal à retrouver une vie normale.

-Il t'a parlé d'Ethan ?

-Oui, mais pas seulement. Carlisle…., hésita Russell, ton père a eu l'impression d'être suivi.

Edward quitta aussitôt sa posture nonchalante pour se redresser, les sens aux aguets.

-Il a dit qu'il avait l'impression, insista son mentor en remarquant son changement d'attitude, pas qu'il était certain.

-Tu peux tout de même admettre que cela n'est pas une coïncidence que tous deux…

-Vous soyez victimes d'un stress post-traumatique ? Coupa Russell.

-Russell, grommela Edward en se renfrognant.

-Arrête, tu es une copie exacte de ton paternel, donc, je ne suis pas étonné que vous réagissiez de la même manière.

-Admettons, concéda le jeune homme de mauvaise grâce, mais qu'en est-il de l'Eventreur ? Car c'est de lui que mon père t'a entretenu et non de son frère.

Une nouvelle fois, Russell parut mal à l'aise par sa question. Son ami gigota quelque peu dans son fauteuil avant de planter son regard dans le sien.

-Ton père pense qu'il pourrait s'agir d'une seule et même personne.

Edward ne put dissimuler sa stupeur quand il entendit les propos de son ami et la théorie toute aussi fumeuse de son père. Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait nullement d'une plaisanterie.

-Ecoute, Russell, je crois que mon père a besoin de repos.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais on n'efface pas trente ans de paranoïa d'un coup de baguette magique. Je pense qu'il faudrait que tu en parles avec ton frère ou ton beau-frère pour qu'ils le soutiennent.

-Je les appellerai. Il me semble aussi que maman a prévu un petit séjour en Angleterre.

-Ça lui changera les idées.

-J'arrive pas à croire qu'il doute. Il lui a tiré une balle en pleine tête !

-Je sais, mais….

Russell ne termina pas sa phrase, tout comme lui, son mentor était intrigué par le soudain brouhaha qui régnait dans le service. Ils sortirent du bureau. Son mentor et ancien ami retint difficilement un éclat de rire alors que lui serrait les poings. Il lança un regard noir à Russell, lui montrant ainsi qu'il avait remarqué son air moqueur, avant d'hurler une nouvelle fois dans l'open-space en moins d'une demi-heure.

-Penny !

-Oui, Monsieur ? Demanda sa subordonnée en se tournant vers lui, perplexe face à sa colère.

Edward secoua la tête avant de désigner d'un air ahuri et furieux les stagiaires qui déambulaient dans le service des profileurs les bras chargés de fleurs, de nounours, de ballons et autres stupidités roses et brillantes !

-Que se passe-t-il ? Gronda-t-il du haut de son perchoir.

-Ils m'aident à débarrasser votre bureau, Monsieur, répondit l'agent Hattaway avec une imprudence déconcertante.

-Je sais que vous ne souhaitez pas que nous visitions votre service, admit l'agent Bedford, mais votre agent semblait avoir besoin d'aide. D'ailleurs, je suis étonné que vous vouliez faire disparaître une si charmante décoration de votre bureau.

La plupart des agents présents se tassèrent sur leurs chaises ou disparurent en voyant son air furieux. Edward se retenait à grand peine d'attraper cet Agent à la noix par la peau du cou pour le traîner avec pertes et fracas hors de son service. Son regard se posa alors sur Bella qui tenait plusieurs ficelles en main, il pouvait voir s'élever au-dessus de sa tête une trentaine de ballons et il se doutait qu'il en restait cinq fois plus dans son bureau. Alors qu'il allait épargner une scène à sa compagne, il remarqua que cette dernière mordillait nerveusement l'intérieur de sa joue pour retenir un éclat de rire.

-Comme c'est aimable de votre part, agent Bedford, de mettre à profit toutes vos qualités pour faire le ménage, tonna Edward avant de partir la tête haute vers son bureau.

-Espèce de…

La voix chargée de colère de Bedford ne l'atteignit pas, il n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase car il venait de claquer la porte de son bureau. Il se retourna cependant rapidement pour voir le visage boursoufflé de colère et d'indignation de l'autre Agent à travers les stores de la baie vitrée donnant sur l'open-space. Alors qu'il jubilait, sa porte s'ouvrit. Dans son mouvement pour voir qui entrait, plusieurs ficelles roses s'entortillèrent autour de son bras sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte et il entraîna plusieurs ballons dans son mouvement qui vinrent frapper le sommet de sa tête. Un éclat de rire accueillit son grognement et il fusilla du regard Russell pour oser se moquer de lui.

-Je dois admettre que Penny s'est un peu emballée, reconnut Russell.

-Un peu ? Répéta Edward abasourdi.

-A chaque jour d'absence, elle rajoutait un ballon et une bricole dans ton bureau, expliqua son mentor, et j'admets n'avoir rien fait pour l'en empêcher, tu sais que c'est de cette manière qu'elle gère son angoisse.

-Oui, admit le jeune homme avant de contourner son bureau pour s'asseoir.

A peine avait-il posé ses fesses sur son fauteuil qu'il se redressa aussitôt pour retirer un coussin rose avec plein de fanfreluches avec écrit dessus en rose pétard : Welcome, Boss ! Il haussa un sourcil avant de jeter le coussin au loin.

-Tu pourrais être un peu plus reconnaissant, elle a passé des heures à apprendre la broderie pour écrire ce message.

Edward se retint de répliquer quoi que ce soit, il adorait sa subordonnée et lui passait beaucoup de caprices, mais là, il avait un peu de mal à conserver son calme. Le jeune homme mis en marche son ordinateur et sursauta lorsque plusieurs coups de feu retentirent dans la pièce. Aussitôt, sa main se posa sur sa ceinture pour saisir la crosse de son arme.

-Du calme, intervint Russell, ce n'est qu'un feu d'artifice. »

Edward lança un regard perdu à son mentor avant de se tourner vers l'écran de son ordinateur qu'il lui désignait. Il put voir sur ce dernier un véritable feu d'artifice accompagné de messages de bienvenu ainsi que des photos de toute l'équipe et de sa famille. Il soupira mais s'obligea à rester stoïque. Russell s'installa dans un fauteuil face à lui. Le jeune homme allait reprendre une conversation plus sérieuse avec son ami quand il aperçut l'heure sur sa pendule… nouvelle pendule entourée de petits chatons ! Tout en s'exhortant au calme, il attrapa le combiné de son téléphone pour appeler Caitlin et Sam qui devaient être arrivés au cimetière de Gaberville en Caroline du Nord. Ses jointures blanchirent quand il serra convulsivement le combiné, sa colère explosa quand il entendit le fou rire de Russell.

« -PENNY ! »

.

* * *

.

Bella vit arriver avec joie la fin de l'épreuve écrite du concours d'entrée. Elle inspira profondément avant de rendre sa copie, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi stressée et elle avait la désagréable impression de revenir à l'époque du Lycée. Elle avait l'effroyable sensation de revivre ce rêve ou plutôt cauchemar qu'elle faisait de temps en temps, elle rêvait qu'elle repassait son diplôme de fin d'étude et se retrouvait dans la salle sans n'avoir rien révisé tout en ne cessant de répéter qu'elle avait déjà eu son diplôme et donc quitté le Lycée depuis de nombreuses années ! C'est donc avec un soulagement évident qu'elle quitta sa place, elle se retrouva dans le couloir et s'appuya contre le mur, elle inspira profondément. La jeune femme allait attraper son téléphone portable pour appeler son cher et tendre, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps.

« -Salut ! Je m'appelle Hannah.

-Bonjour, moi c'est Bella.

-Enchantée, dit la jeune afro-américaine en lui serrant la main, alors, comment ça s'est passé pour toi ?

-Ca s'est passé, répondit-elle, je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser.

-C'est fait exprès, expliqua Hannah avec sérieux, ce sont les meilleurs profileurs du FBI qui ont rédigé ces tests, donc, même si elles paraissaient absurdes ou complétement décalées, toutes ces questions sont là pour une bonne raison ! Argh ! Ça me rend dingue ! J'en viens à analyser chaque mot pour y chercher un double sens !

Bella sourit doucement à la jeune femme qui s'agitait sous ses yeux, si elle n'avait pas rencontré Edward, elle aurait sûrement été dans le même état qu'elle !

-Rassure-toi, la réconforta-t-elle, je suis sûre que tu t'en es bien tirée !

-Peut-être, mais il reste encore l'entretien…, murmura Hannah en tordant nerveusement ses doigts.

-Ecoute, sois toi-même et tout se passera bien, assura Bella.

-Merci, c'est gentil. En tout cas, je suis contente que tu sois là, sinon, je pense que je serais partie en courant.

Bella acquiesça alors qu'elles observaient les autres participants, ces derniers semblaient bardés de diplômes et adoptaient une expression hautaine et à en juger par leurs propos, ils se voyaient déjà au FBI, l'examen n'était selon eux qu'une formalité. L'arrivée de l'Agent Bedford la sortit de ses pensées, Hannah et elle, ainsi que tous les autres personnes, emboîtèrent le pas à l'Agent qui devait leur faire visiter les locaux.

-Je vous demande de bien vouloir rester groupés, nous allons faire un tour dans l'agence. Il est absolument hors de question que vous parliez ou interfériez avec les Agents qui travaillent, soyez les plus discrets possibles. Oh, j'oubliais, gardez bien votre badge de visiteur en vue. Bien, maintenant, nous allons commencer par une visite du département qui... »

Bella s'empressa de se mettre en marche quand elle vit les pas rapides de leur guide, le groupe se mit en mouvement et ils passèrent dans bien des services, ils ne visitèrent que ceux à l'importance moindre. Alors qu'ils passaient dans un couloir, la jeune femme fut surprise d'apercevoir l'agent Hattaway, elle ne l'avait vu qu'à travers l'écran d'un ordinateur, mais ce qui l'étonna le plus était que Penny semblait paniquée et, chose étrange, elle avait les bras chargés de guirlandes roses et une dizaine de ballons flottaient au-dessus de sa tête.

« -Agent Hattaway ? S'étonna l'agent Bedford. Vous refaites la décoration de vos bureaux?

-Très drôle, marmonna Penny en continuant sa route.

-Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur.

L'agent Bedford se tourna vers l'homme qui venait de l'interpeller, Bella se demanda s'ils étaient de la même famille car leur suffisance était identique.

-N'est-ce pas le BAU ?

-Oui, il s'agit du Behavioral Analysis Units.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria Hannah en agrippant son poignet. Tu imagines ! L'agent Russell Davies se trouve peut-être là, à quelques mètres ! Tu as lu ses livres ? Et l'agent Cullen ! J'ai fait des recherches sur Internet ! J'ai vu ses conférences ! Il est terriblement doué ! Et malgré ses airs durs, il est si sexy !

Bella qui s'amusait jusqu'à présent du comportement de la jeune femme se raidit en entendant ces derniers mots ! Oui, effectivement, Edward était sexy et quand il était en colère, il l'était encore plus, mais elle voulait être la seule à en profiter ! La jeune femme vit alors Penny revenir, les bras vides et d'un pas pressé.

-Pourrions-nous visiter le BAU ? Demanda quelqu'un d'autre.

-Malheureusement, le tyran qui dirige ce service ne souhaite pas voir des parasites dans ses bureaux.

-Parasites ? Il ne me semble pas avoir entendu ce terme ! Par ailleurs, étant donné les affaires délicates que traite le BAU, il me paraît normal que l'agent Cullen ne souhaite pas que des visiteurs entrent, répliqua Penny.

La jeune femme fut reconnaissante à l'agent Hattaway de prendre la défense d'Edward car elle avait été à deux doigts de le faire.

-Pardonnez-moi, sourit l'agent Bedford, je ne voulais pas me montrer offensant. Pour m'excuser, accepteriez-vous que nous vous aidions à vous débarrasser de ces choses ?

Penny sembla peser le pour et le contre, mais comme elle semblait pressée de se débarrasser des ballons et autres objets de fête, elle accepta.

-Vous pouvez venir, mais vous ne bougez pas et vous ne parlez pas ! Bref, vous faites votre possible pour être invisibles.

Le groupe d'une dizaine de personnes acquiesça et Penny leur fit signe de la suivre. Ils entrèrent donc sur la pointe des pieds dans le service et Bella ne put s'empêcher de chercher son homme du regard. Elle observa pendant quelques minutes l'open-space et les bureaux en hauteur qui surplombaient l'espace de travail. Elle leva les yeux, se demandant lequel d'entre eux était celui d'Edward. Penny leur demanda de ne pas bouger et elle s'empressa d'entrer dans un bureau d'où elle sortit avec plusieurs ballons qu'elle colla à l'agent Bedford, la minute suivante, elle revint pour donner plusieurs peluches à l'homme hautain qui avait demandé à visiter le BAU. Penny vint vers elle et lui colla plusieurs ficelles de ballons dans les mains, Bella leva la tête étonnée d'en voir autant ! La seconde suivante, Hannah avait droit à plusieurs bouquets de fleurs.

-Penny !

Bella, comme toutes les autres personnes présentent, sursauta. Tous levèrent un regard craintif vers le balcon desservant les bureaux où elle put voir un Edward furieux qui les fusillaient du regard.

-Oui, Monsieur ? Demanda Penny d'un ton calme qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu adopter.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Gronda-t-il du haut de son perchoir.

-Ils m'aident à débarrasser votre bureau, Monsieur, répondit l'agent Hattaway avec une imprudence déconcertante.

Bella déglutit péniblement. Elle inspira plusieurs fois en tentant de chasser l'image de la tête qu'avait dû faire son amant en entrant dans son bureau ! La jeune femme n'écouta pas l'échange houleux qui semblait se dérouler entre Edward et l'Agent Bedford tant elle était concentrée pour ne pas éclater de rire. Soudain, une porte claqua et elle vit avec soulagement qu'Edward avait disparu. L'Agent Bedford passa d'un pas furieux devant elle et elle croisa à cet instant le regard de Russell qui explosa de rire, elle ne put que l'imiter.

-Vous trouvez cela amusant, Mademoiselle…Swan ? Questionna l'Agent Bedford d'un ton hargneux après avoir lu son nom sur son badge.

-Non, Monsieur, pardonnez-moi.

Bella fit son possible pour contrôler son fou rire. Elle jeta un dernier regard à Russell qui lui sourit avant de faire semblant de s'armer de courage pour entrer dans le bureau d'Edward. La jeune femme emboîta le pas au groupe, personne ne semblait vouloir rester plus longtemps au BAU. Penny les remercia avant de les décharger de toutes ces fioritures.

-Moi qui rêvait d'intégrer l'équipe des profileurs, lui confia Hannah, je n'en suis plus sûre. L'agent Cullen me fout la trouille !

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit toujours comme ça, dit Bella, et puis c'est le meilleur !

-Ouais et j'avais raison ! Il est sexy !

-Pardonnez-moi, merci pour votre aide, remercia Penny en les débarrassant, désolée pour la scène. Merci encore.

A cet instant, leurs regards se croisèrent. L'agent Hattaway allait la saluer quand à nouveau tous sursautèrent.

- PENNY ! »

Sans attendre leur reste, le groupe se remit en mouvement, s'éloignant le plus possible du BAU et Bella devait admettre qu'elle n'aurait pas aimé se retrouver à la place de Penny.

.

* * *

.

Edward était sagement assis sur sa chaise de bureau pendant que Penny ne cessait de se répandre en excuses tout en nettoyant délicatement le côté droit de son visage qui était maculé de paillettes et de serpentins. Russell ne cessait de détourner la tête car à chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, il ne cessait de rire.

« -Je suis vraiment désolée, répéta pour la millième fois Penny, le dispositif devait se déclencher dès que vous auriez décroché, jamais cela n'aurait dû vous exploser à l'oreille. Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, je…

-Penny, stop ! Coupa-t-il. Je n'entends rien !

-Quoi ? Oh, mon Dieu ! Je vous ai rendu sourd ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Paniqua Penny. Je … Tout va bien se passer, Monsieur, je… Je vais… Je vais aller chercher un médecin !

Penny lui lança un regard désolé avant de prendre son courage à deux mains pour l'enlacer, puis, elle partit à la recherche d'un médecin.

-Quand comptes-tu lui dire que tu entends parfaitement bien ? Questionna Russell un peu contrarié par son comportement.

-Je vais la laisser courir encore un peu, je crois qu'elle le mérite non ? Et puis, …

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, son téléphone était en train de sonner. Il jeta un coup d'œil noir à l'appareil, hésitant à répondre.

-La maintenance l'a changé, lui rappela son mentor d'un ton amusé.

Le jeune homme décrocha tout en marmonnant à l'encontre de son ami. Dès qu'il reconnut la voix, il mit en place le système de conférence.

-Hello, boss ! Lança Sam. Le retour s'est bien passé ?

Le ton rieur de son subordonné lui apprit qu'il se doutait de sa réaction quant à la nouvelle décoration de son bureau.

-Bon, ça suffit, grogna-t-il, alors ?

-Tout ne se passe pas comme prévu, lui apprit Sam et Edward comprit à son ton soudain sérieux qu'il se passait quelque chose de grave.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Ecoutez, Boss, ça veut peut-être rien dire, mais le cercueil est vide.

Edward prit quelques secondes pour apprécier la nouvelle, il ferma les yeux avant de se redresser dans son fauteuil.

-Cela fait plusieurs années, il ne doit pas rester grand-chose du corps, commenta Russell.

-C'est ce que nous nous sommes dit, confia Sam, nous avons donc demandé aux scientifiques d'examiner l'intérieur du cercueil, ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace de corps en décomposition.

-Donc, le cercueil a toujours été vide.

Un silence accueillit sa phrase. Au bout d'un moment, Edward reprit ses esprits. Il demanda à Sam de s'assurer que le cercueil soit bien scellé et protégé pour être envoyé au laboratoire du FBI. Il s'enquit ensuite de l'heure de retour de ses agents. Une fois l'appel terminé, Russell et lui s'observèrent pendant un long moment.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de mettre ton père au courant, dit soudain Russell.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire.

-Par ailleurs, je voudrais que tu ne t'emballes pas toi non plus. Aro est peut-être derrière tout cela, n'oublie pas que c'est à cause de ses propos que nous sommes allés exhumer le corps d'Ethan. Il a abattu sa dernière carte pour vous pourrir un peu plus la vie.

-Tu connais mes doutes, Russell, et je ne serais pas rassuré tant que nous n'aurons pas tiré cette histoire au clair. »

Russell acquiesça avant de se lever pour se rendre à son bureau. Edward prit quelques minutes pour lui avant de se mettre au travail. Il s'occupa de placer des alertes pour être informé si un meurtre similaire à celui de Port Angeles était commis. Néanmoins, il venait à en douter. Si cela avait été l'œuvre d'un tueur en série, il était quasiment sûr que l'homme aurait déjà fait une nouvelle victime. Il ne restait donc qu'une possibilité. Une malheureuse avait été tuée pour permettre au meurtrier de l'observer sans se faire remarquer ! L'Eventreur était toujours en vie, il en avait l'intime conviction. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur le téléphone, il devait appeler Adèle pour qu'elle lui amène Stefan, il devait prévenir ses parents, ses frères et sœurs pour qu'ils se mettent à l'abri et puis, Bella…. Il soupira de soulagement en se rappelant que Bella était dans les locaux du FBI, elle était donc en sécurité ! Il allait composer le numéro de l'épouse de Russell quand il se figea pour se laisser tomber dans son fauteuil. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi doutait-il ainsi ? Dans son esprit, les résultats d'analyse, d'expertise, défilèrent. Russell et le reste de l'équipe avaient terminé de réunir des preuves et toutes menaient à une seule et même personne : James. Il était l'Eventreur, il ne pouvait le nier, les faits étaient là et il l'avait tué ! Edward reposa son téléphone, Russell avait raison, il souffrait de stress post-traumatique et était paranoïaque, il ne raisonnait pas clairement. Le jeune homme décida donc de suivre l'avis de Russell, ils allaient tirer cette histoire au clair car après tout il n'était pas impossible qu'Aro Volturi soit derrière tout cela.

.

* * *

.

Bella soupira de soulagement quand elle sortit du vestiaire, les cheveux encore humides. Les entretiens avaient été remplacés par des tests sportifs et elle était épuisée. La jeune femme noua ses cheveux en queue de cheval tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Heureusement, elle ne s'était pas complètement ridiculisée, sa maladresse ayant décidée de lui laisser un peu de répit. Bella inspira profondément lorsqu'elle fut hors du bâtiment, elle prit son téléphone portable pour joindre Edward.

« -Salut, ma belle, ça va ? Demanda le superviseur.

-Oui, mais je suis crevée.

-Aïe et moi qui voulais te demander un service.

-Vas-y, Cullen, crache le morceau, plaisanta-t-elle.

-Je suis encore coincé ici pour un moment, admit Edward, donc, je ne pourrais pas te reconduire.

-Oui, d'accord, et ? Interrogea Bella amusée en comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

-Décidément, personne n'a décidé de m'épargner aujourd'hui, se plaignit Edward.

-Dois-je comprendre qu'il vaut mieux éviter la couleur rose pour l'appartement ?

-Si tu veux un compagnon sain d'esprit, il vaut mieux oui.

-Je ferais en sorte d'éviter alors, assura Bella. Et maintenant si tu me….

La jeune femme ne termina pas sa phrase, elle entendit Russell appeler Edward, elle comprit donc que la conversation allait être écourtée.

-Pardonne-moi, s'excusa Edward, il va falloir que j'y aille. Peux-tu me rendre service en…

-Edward, tu n'as pas à me le demander, je vais aller récupérer Stefan et m'occuper de lui jusqu'à ton retour.

-Merci, merci beaucoup, tu es un amour !

-Je t'en prie. Bosse bien et à ce soir !

-Je t'aime, ma belle.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Sur ces mots, Edward raccrocha et elle prit la direction de la route tout en se demandant si des taxis passaient à proximité de Quantico ? Elle allait utiliser son téléphone portable pour contacter une compagnie de taxis quand une voiture s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Veux-tu que je te dépose quelque part ? Lui demanda Hannah après avoir abaissé la vitre.

-Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que non, monte !

Bella sourit à la jeune femme avant de la rejoindre dans la voiture. La circulation étant fluide, elles arrivèrent rapidement à la maison des Russell.

-Wouah ! Jolie maison, commenta Hannah.

-Oui, mais ce n'est pas chez moi. Je viens juste récupérer Stefan.

-Je ne savais pas que tu avais un fils.

-Ce n'est pas mon enfant, mais celui de mon compagnon, admit Bella.

-Oh, mais alors, je vais t'attendre pour vous ramener.

-Je ne veux pas abuser…

-Rassure-toi, cela me fait plaisir et pour tout te dire, je suis nouvelle en ville alors hormis toi, je ne connais personne, confia Hannah. Je préfère donc passer du temps avec toi plutôt que seule dans mon petit appartement. Donc, tu vois, mon comportement est strictement égoïste.

Bella sourit à la jeune femme et la remercia une nouvelle fois avant d'aller rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper que celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Stefan.

-Papa !

La déception fut visible sur le visage du petit garçon et elle s'agenouilla pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

-Je suis désolée, mais il est encore au travail. Il m'a demandé de venir te chercher pour que nous rentrions à la maison.

-Bella ! S'écria Adèle en les rejoignant. Ta journée s'est bien passée ?

-Oui, merci, mais Edward est encore en train de travailler.

-Tu veux entrer boire un thé ?

-Merci, mais une amie nous attend pour nous ramener. Stefan, tes affaires sont-elles prêtes ?

Le petit garçon partit en courant avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard, son sac sur le dos et une feuille de papier à la main.

-C'est pour toi, dit-il timidement en lui tendant son dessin.

Bella sentit son cœur manquer un battement lorsqu'elle vit trois bonhommes se tenir par la main, celui du milieu, petit, représentait Stefan, le grand à droite avec les cheveux en bataille était sûrement Edward quand à celui de gauche, elle hésita sur la signification de ses longs cheveux brun.

-C'est moi, papa et toi, expliqua Stefan.

-Oh, merci, mon cœur, il est magnifique.

-On pourra le mettre sur le frigo ? Demanda l'enfant.

-Bien sûr, tu dis au revoir et merci à Adèle ?

Stefan se tourna vers sa nounou qu'il câlina et embrassa avant de lui prendre la main pour la suivre jusqu'à la voiture. Elle installa Stefan à l'arrière, l'enfant dévisagea aussitôt Hannah d'un air soupçonneux tout en serrant contre lui son doudou.

-Stefan, voici Hannah, tu lui dis bonjour ?

-B'jour.

-Hello, bonhomme. Tu as un bel ours, le complimenta Hannah, comment s'appelle-t-il ?

Pour toute réponse, Stefan se renfrogna sur lui en serrant un peu plus l'ours dans ses bras. Bella mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, elle n'aurait peut-être pas dû le mettre en contact avec une étrangère. La jeune femme dut mettre son inquiétude de côté pour indiquer le chemin à Hannah. Une fois garée devant l'immeuble, Bella offrit à la jeune femme de monter, après tout, elle pouvait bien lui offrir un verre. Stefan resta collé à elle alors qu'ils entraient dans l'immeuble, ils allaient pénétrer dans l'ascenseur quand le gardien les interpella.

-Bonjour, Mademoiselle Swan, je suis Matthew, se présenta-t-il.

-Bonjour, répondit Bella en lui souriant.

-Je suis navré de vous interrompre, mais j'ai un coli pour un certain jeune homme.

-Pour moi ? S'écria Stefan ravi.

-Oui et il est très gros.

-Mamie devait m'envoyer mes jouets, expliqua l'enfant d'un ton sérieux au gardien.

L'homme disparut quelques secondes pour revenir avec un gros carton.

-Je vais vous le monter.

-Merci, c'est gentil.

Bella sourit au gardien avant de refermer les portes de l'ascenseur sur eux quatre, Stefan sautillait sur place, impatient d'ouvrir le colis. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de l'appartement, Matthew déposa le carton dans le salon avant de les saluer. Stefan remercia l'homme tout en le raccompagnant, Bella vérifia qu'il ferme bien la porte et l'enfant courut ensuite vers elle en prenant une moue adorable.

-Tu peux l'ouvrir, s'il-te-plaît ?

Bella sourit. Elle prit un couteau dans la cuisine et coupa les gros morceaux de scotch marron. La jeune femme récupéra la lettre se trouvant sur les jouets et portant le nom d'Edward, elle la rangea sur la table basse et laissa l'enfant sortir ses jouets.

-Tu veux un café ou un thé ? Proposa Bella à Hannah.

-Un café sera très bien, assura la jeune femme.

Bella prépara deux tasses et elles s'installèrent sur les tabourets entourant le bar de la cuisine. Elles discutèrent un moment, impressionnées de se trouver des points communs et une complicité étonnante. De temps en temps, elles furent tirées de leurs bavardages par les pitreries de Stefan qui s'était finalement déridé.

-Il est vraiment adorable, déclara Hannah en couvant l'enfant du regard ce dernier venant de lui offrir un dessin.

-Oui, il est à croquer, mais je t'assure qu'il a aussi son caractère, tout comme son père, raconta Bella en se souvenant du regard noir de son homme le matin même.

-Bella, tu peux m'accrocher la ceinture, s'te plaît ?

La jeune femme descendit de sur le tabouret pour accrocher la ceinture autour de la taille de Stefan qui y rangea son poignard de pirate. Elle arrangea son chapeau avant de prendre un air effrayé quand l'enfant grogna.

-Tu es redoutable ! Je suis vraiment effrayée ! Déclara Bella.

Elle allait rejoindre son tabouret quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se refermer, puis, le bruit de clefs posées sur la desserte dans l'entrée.

-Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria Bella. Qui va me délivrer de ce terrifiant pirate ? Au secours !

Stefan ricana avant de s'approcher d'elle d'un pas menaçant, l'enfant sortit son poignard en plastique et parla d'une voix forte.

-Donnez-moi des gâteaux et je serai gentil, promit Stefan.

-FBI ! Laissez cette dame tranquille !

Le petit garçon se tourna vers son père qui venait d'apparaître dans l'entrée, Stefan sembla hésiter quelques secondes sur la conduite à tenir. Finalement, il rangea son couteau et se précipita vers Edward.

-Papa !

-Hello, bonhomme ! Tu t'amuses bien avec Bella ? …. Bonsoir.

Bella se redressa précipitamment pour rejoindre Hannah qui avait la bouche grande ouverte tout en fixant son homme du regard.

-Edward, je te présente Hannah, nous nous sommes rencontrées aujourd'hui à la formation, expliqua Bella d'un ton nerveux car elle se demandait finalement si c'était une bonne idée d'inviter la jeune femme chez Edward.

-Ravi de vous rencontrer, Mademoiselle Benedict.

-Bonsoir, balbutia Hannah en serrant la main d'Edward, je suis honorée de vous rencontrer Agent Cullen, je… Je ne pensais pas que… Hey, attendez, comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

-Je me renseigne sur toutes les personnes souhaitant entrer dans mon service, confia Edward. Et bien, Mesdemoiselles, je vais vous laisser discuter entre vous car il est l'heure du bain de ce petit Monsieur.

-Ai pas envie, protesta Stefan.

-Pourtant, tu n'as pas le choix, allez, hop ! »

Edward disparut rapidement à l'étage avec son fils et elle put entendre des éclats de rire parvenir de la salle de bain. Hannah sembla reprendre ses esprits et sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le lui demander, la jeune femme lui promit qu'elle garderait cette information pour elle. Après avoir raccompagné Hannah, Bella mit en route le repas, puis, elle entreprit de ranger les jouets de Stefan. Son regard s'attarda sur le vieux doudou qui se trouvait dans le carton, son état l'intrigua et elle le saisit. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand elle vit le nom d'Edward brodé sur la petite veste de l'ours habillé, ainsi, c'était le doudou de son cher et tendre. Elle caressa la peluche, elle allait la ranger quand elle aperçut une fermeture éclair…

.

* * *

.

Edward sortit Stefan de son bain et l'enveloppa dans une serviette, alors qu'il allait l'essuyer, son fils trouva amusant de s'enfuir en courant pour aller s'éponger en roulant sur sa couette. Le jeune père soupira avant d'attraper le chenapan pour le ramener dans sa propre chambre et lui enfiler un pyjama. Pendant ce temps, Stefan lui raconta sa journée, puis, ils descendirent au rez-de-chaussée. Edward se figea en haut des marches, son fils dans ses bras, lorsqu'il vit avec horreur ce que Bella tenait entre ses mains.

« -Lâche ça !

La jeune femme sursauta, tout comme Stefan qui s'agrippa à son cou. Il regretta aussitôt son manque de contrôle tout en descendant au rez-de-chaussée.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il en posant son fils sur le sol pour prendre la peluche des mains de Bella, je ne pensais pas que maman mettrait ma vieille peluche dans le carton.

-C'était ton doudou ? S'enquit Stefan avec intérêt.

-Oui, répondit Edward.

-Je peux l'avoir ?

-Euh, murmura le jeune homme en regardant son fils tendre les bras vers la peluche, elle est sale, mentit Edward, je vais la laver et après tu pourras l'avoir, d'accord ?

Son fils parut déçu, mais il acquiesça. Edward lui demanda de terminer le rangement, Bella était retournée en cuisine, il en profita pour s'éclipser vers la buanderie. Il fit glisser la fermeture éclair de l'ours et en tira rapidement l'enveloppe contenant les clichés qu'il y avait dissimulé pour la ranger dans la poche de son pantalon. Edward avait pensé qu'elles seraient en sécurité là-bas à Forks, après tout, qui aurait pu toucher à ses anciens jouets ? Bien entendu, Esmé avait contrecarré ses plans en lui envoyant son ours en souvenir. Edward inspira profondément, il sortit de la buanderie et gagna rapidement son bureau où il rangea l'enveloppe dans son coffre-fort.

-Edward ?

Le jeune homme sursauta en entendant la voix de Bella juste derrière lui, il ferma précipitamment la porte du coffre.

-Tout va bien ? Je te trouve étrange, remarqua la jeune femme.

-Oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

Edward prit tendrement sa douce dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Les doigts de Bella se crispèrent dans ses cheveux alors que leur baiser s'intensifiait, elle se colla à lui quand ils furent brutalement interrompus.

-Ca sent pas bon ! Cria Stefan depuis le rez-de-chaussée.

-Merde ! Les légumes !

Bella s'éloigna précipitamment de lui pour courir à la cuisine et tenter de sauver leur repas.

-Faut pas courir dans les escaliers ! Fit remarquer son fils à la jeune femme.

Edward les rejoignit. Bella grommela en jetant la poêle dans l'évier, elle soupira profondément avant de reprendre la poêle pour jeter le contenu dans la poubelle sous le regard intrigué de Stefan.

-C'est pas grave, la rassura son fils, c'était des légumes.

Le jeune père leva les yeux au ciel, bien entendu, son fils n'aurait pas réagi de cette manière si cela avait été des frites ou un quelconque féculent !

-T'as qu'à faire un gratin de nouilles ? Proposa son fils avec un ton réconfortant.

Edward secoua la tête en entendant la proposition faussement innocente de son enfant, bien entendu, Bella s'empressa de se plier à sa demande. Ensemble, ils préparèrent le gratin et il se retrouva seul pour ranger le désordre dans le salon. Une fois le carton remplit des jouets, il le monta dans la chambre de son fils avant de ranger ces derniers.

-Edward ! Le dîner est prêt ! Appela Bella.

-Oui, Edward, dépêsse-toi ! Rajouta son fils sur ton exaspéré.

Le jeune homme sourit et descendit les rejoindre, heureux de voir que ses deux amours étaient aussi complices. Stefan était déjà installé sur un tabouret, une serviette autour du cou pour protéger son pyjama, une fourchette à la main.

-Rassure-moi, dit-il à son fils, Adèle t'a fait manger aujourd'hui ?

-Voui ! Mais Bella, elle a fait des pâtes !

Edward remplit le verre d'eau de son fils avant de faire de même avec celui de Bella. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la jeune femme apporter un saladier et il ne put retenir un sourire quand elle servit Stefan.

-C'est quoi ça ? Gronda son fils en regardant d'un œil noir son assiette.

-Des tagliatelles de courgettes avec des noix, du jambon et du fromage, répondit Bella inquiète.

-Ch'est pas comme ça les tagliatelles ! Protesta Stefan.

-Ce ne sont pas des pâtes, Stefan, expliqua calmement la jeune femme, c'est de la courgette.

-Tu as oublié de la faire cuire, fit remarquer son fils sans aucune pitié.

-C'est normal, assura Bella.

Son fils lança un regard perplexe à la jeune femme qui sembla perdre ses moyens. Bella prit l'assiette de Stefan qu'elle versa dans la sienne tout en proposant de lui préparer une autre entrée. Son fils parut ravi par cette perspective, cependant, il changea de tête quand Edward attrapa l'assiette.

-Du calme, Bella, il va goûter les tagliatelles de courgettes.

-Mais c'est pas cuit ! Souffla peu discrètement son fils à son attention.

-Et alors, tu manges les carottes cuites ou crues, non ?

-Non.

-Oui, c'est vrai que tu as du mal à manger tout ce qui ressemble de près ou de loin à un légume. Cependant, Stefan, dis-toi bien que ce n'est pas parce que Bella est là que les règles changent, donc, si tu veux manger du gratin de pâtes, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Stefan lança un regard noir à l'assiette garnie qu'il venait de déposer devant lui avant de reporter son attention sur Edward.

-Cesse de me regarder de cette manière, tu ne m'impressionnes pas ! Allez, mange.

Avec beaucoup de comédie et un air dramatique peint sur son visage, Stefan consentit à manger ses courgettes.

-Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Edward en remarquant le visage amusé de Bella.

-Je me disais que vous aviez le même regard noir, même si Stefan est encore bien moins impressionnant que toi, révéla Bella. Alors, tu as retrouvé ton bureau ?

-Oui, soupira Edward, Penny a fait très fort cette fois. »

Le reste du dîner se passa agréablement, Bella et Stefan lui racontèrent leur journée et il fut heureux d'entendre que tout s'était bien passé autant pour l'un que pour l'autre. L'heure du coucher arriva rapidement, Edward coucha son fils et lui lut une histoire, puis, après un câlin et un bisou, il laissa son fils s'endormir. Il revint au rez-de-chaussée et s'installa aux côtés de Bella sur le canapé pour regarder un film. La jeune femme se blottit dans ses bras et il apprécia de pouvoir ainsi profiter de sa présence. Russell lui avait demandé de laisser ses problèmes au bureau et il comptait bien lui obéir. Son mentor avait su trouver les bons mots pour le rassurer et d'après les premiers papiers qu'ils avaient reçus, Aro était bien derrière la disparition du corps d'Ethan. Par ailleurs, Edward avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, James devait avoir une dizaine d'années à la mort d'Ethan, il ne pouvait donc être impliqué. L'esprit un peu plus calme, il se concentra sur l'écran tout en déposant un doux baiser dans les cheveux de Bella.


	21. Chapter 21

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews qui me font super plaisir et qui me motivent, j'aimerais simplement avoir un peu plus de temps pour vous répondre à tous. Merci encore !

Comme on m'en a fait la remarque je vous mets un petit résumé, n'hésitez pas à me contacter si vous avez des questions, j'essaierai d'y répondre de mon mieux car le délai entre les deux chapitres peut être long et on oublie des détails !

Sinon, la prochaine publication est normalement prévue pour le week-end du 11 décembre, j'essayerai de mettre à jour le dimanche, mais j'aurais peut-être un ou deux jours de retard car je fête mon annif ce week-end-là, donc, pas trop le temps d'écrire…

Voili, voilou, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaiter :

Une bonne soirée, une bonne semaine et une bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

.

_**Résumé**_** :** Bella a commencé à passer le concours pour entrer au FBI pendant lequel elle a rencontré Hannah Benedict avec qui elle sympathise rapidement. Elles passent du temps ensemble et Bella l'invite à prendre un thé pour la remercier de les avoir raccompagné Stefan et elle. Stefan reçoit de sa grand-mère un coli contenant ses jouets. Quant à Edward, il a repris le travail sous des serpentins et autres décorations roses mises en place par sa subordonnée Penny Hattaway. Il fait part à Russell de ses craintes, il pense ne pas être débarrassé de l'Eventreur. Edward est d'autant plus troublé quand il apprend que le cercueil d'Ethan Volturi est vide. Il rentre donc chez lui un peu confus et son angoisse ne fait que s'accroître quand il aperçoit Bella avec sa vieille peluche dans les mains dans laquelle il a caché des photos dérobées lors de la fouille de la chambre de James…. Désolée, je suis pas très douée pour les résumés, j'espère que ça ira !

.

.

.

**Chapitre 21 : Sombres confessions**

.

.

Un léger gémissement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors que son dos frottait agréablement contre le matelas du lit, ses doigts agrippèrent le drap sur lequel elle reposait alors qu'une vague de plaisir faisait tressaillir son corps. Bella ouvrit ses yeux encore embués par des traces de sommeil pour apercevoir une scène qui décupla la chaleur qui couvait dans son corps, quelqu'un l'avait débarrassé de sa culotte, la couette avait été repoussée et ses jambes relevées, entre elles, elle put apercevoir la chevelure en pétard du seul homme capable de lui faire voir autant d'étoiles.

« -Edward ! Haleta-t-elle en s'arquant contre la bouche mutine dont la langue venait de s'immiscer en elle.

La jeune femme ravala un cri lorsqu'il mordilla doucement son centre du plaisir, cependant, un grognement de frustration lui échappa quand il se redressa.

-Enfin ! S'exclama Edward en lui lançant un regard éblouissant. Tu es éveillée, j'ai cru que j'allais être seul jusqu'au bout, même si tu es très réceptive, se moqua-t-il.

-Au lieu de dire des stupidités, marmonna la jeune femme, tu pourrais peut-être terminer ?

Edward laissa échapper un léger rire avant de se remettre au « travail » sous son regard impatient. Bella laissa sa tête retomber sur les oreillers pendant que son amant continuait de la torturer tendrement. Ses doigts, sa langue et même ses dents semblaient faire leur possible pour la rendre folle. Son corps ne tarda pas à trembler, sa respiration devint difficile alors qu'elle sentait un boule de plaisir pur se former dans son bas-ventre.

-Edward, s'il-te-plaît, implora la jeune femme.

Bella tenta désespérément d'agripper les épaules de son compagnon pour l'obliger à se redresser pour qu'il comble le besoin qu'elle avait de lui, mais Edward resta sourd face à ses suppliques. Les doigts du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent plus durement en elle alors que sa langue tourbillonnait autour de son clitoris, agaçant, titillant son désir. Soudain, elle sentit la boule comprimant son être se briser, déversant le plaisir dans toutes les parcelles de son corps, ses orteils se recroquevillèrent alors que ses doigts s'accrochaient fermement aux cheveux d'Edward pressant ainsi son visage contre sa féminité. Le souffle court, le corps encore tremblant de plaisir, elle sentit les lèvres de son amant tracer un sillon humide sur son corps, remontant toujours plus haut pour atteindre finalement son visage où il ravit ses lèvres. Les bras du jeune homme se refermèrent sur son corps avant qu'il ne bascule sur le côté, l'entraînant avec lui, toujours blottie au creux de ses bras.

-Bonjour, susurra Edward en lui souriant tendrement.

-C'est effectivement un bon jour, rit doucement Bella, fais attention, je risque d'y prendre goût.

-Aucun problème, assura son compagnon en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Bella se hissa quelque peu sur ses bras pour voler un baiser à son amoureux avant de laisser sa main descendre le long de son corps pour caresser son sexe éveillé à travers son boxer.

-Avons-nous encore le temps ? Questionna-t-elle ne souhaitant pas que Stefan les surprenne.

-Oui, répondit Edward après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au radioréveil.

La jeune femme accentua alors sa caresse avant de glisser sa main dans le boxer pour empoigner le sexe de son amant qui gémit.

-Enlève ton tee-shirt ! Ordonna-t-elle.

-A vos ordres, Madame ! »

Bella sourit avant d'accentuer sa caresse pour faire ravaler le petit sourire suffisant qu'arborait son homme ! Ce qui marcha car sa mâchoire se crispa et il mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement, mince, il était passé de fier à diablement sexy ! Une fois qu'il eut ôté son tee-shirt, Bella s'empressa de le débarrasser de son boxer ce qui lui donna une meilleure emprise sur l'objet de ses convoitises. La jeune femme déposa un baiser sur le gland de son amant avant de le sucer, descendant lentement, en une exquise torture, prenant toujours plus son membre en bouche. Cependant, malgré ses gémissements de plaisir, Edward la stoppa, la forçant à le délaisser. Alors qu'elle allait lui demander de la laisser continuer, le jeune homme échangea leurs places d'un habile coup de reins. Elle oublia toutes ses protestations pour planter ses ongles dans le dos de son amant qui venait de s'enfoncer en elle. Les va et vient d'Edward étaient passionnés, les entraînant toujours plus loin dans leur plaisir. Les dents de son homme mordillèrent la peau tendre de son cou alors qu'elle maltraitait ses cheveux de ses doigts, les ébouriffants encore plus. Tout à coup leurs corps se tendirent comme s'ils voulaient disparaître pour ne faire plus qu'un, leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser où transparaissait toute l'urgence de leur désir. Ils tremblèrent à l'unisson, un violent orgasme les terrassa et Bella ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il n'existait rien de meilleur en ce monde que de sentir son homme en elle en train de se répandre, lui donnant presque un troisième orgasme en peu de temps !

A bout de souffle, Edward se laissa retomber, il voulut rouler sur le côté pour la soulager de son poids, mais elle l'en empêcha, souhaitant le garder encore un peu au plus près d'elle. La jeune femme laissa ses mains caresser tendrement le dos de son amant. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille, elle repensa au moment où Edward avait repris le contrôle de leur étreinte, elle aimait bien qu'il la domine et soit aussi fougueux, sauf que là elle savait que son geste n'était pas dénué d'arrière-pensées. Que croyait-il ? Qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il refusait qu'elle le touche à cet endroit, il la fuyait d'une manière ou d'une autre dès que ses doigts effleuraient la cicatrice à son aine.

« -Je suis désolé.

Bella sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine en entendant les trois mots de son amant, allait-il enfin se décider à se confier ?

-Je suis vraiment désolé, répéta le jeune homme en se redressant pour quitter l'étau de ses bras la laissant perplexe, j'ai oublié le préservatif.

La jeune femme ne put retenir un soupir de déception, ce n'était pas là la confidence qu'elle attendait. Elle ravala son amertume, il fallait lui laisser du temps, ne cessait-elle de se répéter, et lui offrit un beau sourire.

-Toi et moi, nous sommes clean, lui rappela-t-elle, et je prends la pilule, donc, tu peux te détendre.

-Tout va bien, Bella ? S'enquit son compagnon en l'observant avec attention.

Voilà l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'était pas toujours évident de partager la vie d'un profileur, sans le vouloir, Edward était à l'affût du moindre geste, de la moindre expression contradictoire.

-Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, murmura-t-il en se rallongeant à ses côtés.

-Toi aussi.

Un léger silence s'abattit entre eux alors que leurs regards se rencontraient, chacun cherchant à lire dans les prunelles de l'autre des réponses.

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Edward d'un ton un brin tendu.

-Rien, oublie.

Bella souhaitait des réponses, mais pas au point de blesser le jeune homme car elle se doutait bien que la tension perçut dans sa voix provenait de mauvais souvenirs qu'il ne souhaitait sûrement pas évoquer. La jeune femme sursauta en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule pour caresser cette dernière avant de descendre lentement sur ses flancs.

-Pardonne-moi, s'excusa Edward, c'est difficile pour moi. Je n'aime pas en parler.

Elle voulut se retourner pour le regarder, le rassurer, l'encourager, mais la main de son amant sur sa hanche se fit ferme, l'empêchant de bouger.

-Non, ne me regarde pas, quémanda-t-il dans un murmure qui ressemblait à une supplique. Après avoir tué Laila, Stefan et moi avons été séquestrés. Je… L'Eventreur m'avait blessé au ventre, mais il m'avait soigné. Après avoir retrouvé mon fils, je me suis enfermé dans une petite chambre où il m'avait étendu pour que je récupère. J'ai bloqué la porte avec une chaise, mais cela ne nous a fait gagner que quelques heures. Quand il… Quand il est finalement entré, j'ai voulu lui sauter à la gorge, mais… Mais il pointait un revolver sur Stefan. Je l'ai suivi… Stefan est resté dans la chambre… Il m'a poignardé… Plusieurs fois… J'ai fait mon possible pour rester stoïque, pour ne pas hurler de douleur, je ne voulais pas que Stefan entende mes cris, pour ne pas supplier, car je ne souhaitais pas faire ce plaisir à l'Eventreur. Tu te souviens du profil de l'Eventreur ? Tu te souviens pourquoi ce genre de tueur utilise un couteau ?

Bella ne put répondre, elle avait peur que sa voix la trahisse, la jeune femme se contenta d'hocher la tête. Elle frémit légèrement quand elle sentit les doigts d'Edward essuyer ses larmes.

-Le dernier était le plus douloureux, le plus significatif, dans l'aine… Malgré le masque, j'ai pu voir ses yeux… ses yeux se voiler de plaisir… Il… Il a ressenti un plaisir physique… Je…. Je ne sais ce qui s'est passé ensuite… J'ai perdu connaissance. A mon réveil, j'étais seul. Je… Je me suis rhabillé aussi bien que je l'ai pu. J'ignore où j'ai trouvé la force de me lever, de marcher, mais je n'avais qu'une obsession mettre Stefan à l'abri. Sais-tu… Sais-tu ce que cela fait d'entendre ton fils crier ton prénom, pleurer, alors que tu n'es qu'à quelques mètres en train de retenir tes hurlements de douleur ? Je ne pouvais tolérer qu'il recommence. J'ai… J'ai récupéré Stefan dans la chambre et nous avons fui. Heureusement pour nous, l'Eventreur a toujours été friand de mise en scène. J'ai pris l'une des bougies et je m'en suis servi pour mettre le feu à la cave. J'ai pris un morceau de bois et j'ai attendu derrière la porte de la cave, Stefan à mes côtés. Dès qu'il est entré, je l'ai violemment frappé. Il est tombé. J'ai fait sortir Stefan et j'ai tenté de condamner la porte avec mon gourdin improvisé. C'est alors que j'ai senti l'essence. Tout le rez-de-chaussée de la maison empestait, l'Eventreur avait eu la même idée que moi, un feu se propageait dans la cuisine et le salon. Il était impossible de sortir… J'ai pris Stefan dans mes bras pour nous réfugier à l'étage. Le feu a gagné rapidement du terrain ou alors j'étais trop lent à me déplacer… Sûrement les deux… Je me souviens que mon courageux petit bonhomme tirait sur ma main pour me forcer à avancer… Il ne cessait de m'appeler… J'ai chuté dans les escaliers, en pleurs, il m'a même giflé pour que j'avance, confia Edward en ravalant un sanglot alors que sa voix était teintée de fierté. Finalement nous avons atteint l'étage, le feu s'était pratiquement répandu dans toute la maison. C'est là que l'Eventreur nous a rattrapé… Heureusement, l'escalier a lâché avant qu'il ne pose un pied sur le palier… Il était suspendu là… Juste sous mes yeux… Son regard m'implorait de l'aider… Je… J'ai pris Stefan dans mes bras… J'ai caché son visage contre mon épaule avant d'écraser avec mon pied et de tout mon poids les doigts de l'Eventreur… Tu ne peux imaginer ce que j'ai ressenti en le voyant tomber dans les flammes, en entendant son hurlement… Ce sentiment était tellement proche de la joie que cela m'a fait peur… La sirène des pompiers m'a tiré de ce macabre spectacle, je me suis tant bien que mal précipité à une fenêtre et quelques minutes après j'étais allongé sur un brancard, Stefan blottit contre moi, et Russell tenant fermement ma main.

Bella resta quelques secondes figées en entendant la confession de son amant, elle avait voulu savoir, elle savait qu'il avait vécu des instants horribles, mais il y avait une différence entre imaginer son supplice et tout connaître. La jeune femme regretta de l'avoir ainsi pressé à parler, elle se retourna et essuya les larmes qui avaient échappé à son compagnon. Sans un mot, ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre. Bella le serra aussi fort qu'elle le put contre elle, souhaitant effacer la souffrance qu'elle lisait dans son regard, elle aurait tant aimé pouvoir chasser ses démons, lui faire oublier ces douloureux souvenirs, malheureusement, elle n'en avait pas le pouvoir.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, avoua-t-elle, je ne voulais pas te faire du mal.

-Je… C'est rien, chuchota Edward, tu avais le droit de savoir avec quel névrosé tu vis.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit rire forcé que Bella étouffa par un baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent, elle plongea son regard dans le sien pour lui confier quelques mots avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Je t'aime, Edward.

Son amant lui sourit avant d'effleurer ses lèvres pour un léger baiser.

-Alors, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir en courant ? S'enquit-il.

-Tu n'es pas prêt de te débarrasser de moi, assura la jeune femme.

Aussitôt, elle vit les traits de son amant se détendre avant qu'il ne dissimule son visage dans le creux de son cou. Une partie de la tension qui avait habité son compagnon avait disparu lorsqu'elle l'avait rassuré sur son amour et elle le pensait sincèrement, rien ne pourrait la séparer d'Edward Cullen. Pourtant, ce dernier fut le premier à s'éloigner, allant même jusqu'à quitter le lit. Bella tenta de le retenir, mais il se leva après l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois.

-Je dois aller travailler, lui rappela-t-il.

-Allez, file, soupira la jeune femme.

-Tu es sûre que ça ne te gêne pas de garder Stefan ? Adèle peut très bien…

-Cesse donc de te faire du souci, Stefan et moi nous nous entendons bien, du moins, tant que je n'essaye pas de lui faire manger des légumes.

Edward lui sourit avant de rejoindre la salle de bain pour se préparer. Bella flâna quelques secondes dans le lit qui lui parut soudain bien trop vide. La jeune femme enfila ses vêtements sur lesquels elle passa sa robe de chambre, puis, elle rejoignit la cuisine où elle prépara le petit déjeuner de ses hommes, cette pensée lui arracha un sourire. Elle était en train de faire cuire des pancakes quand Stefan apparut en haut des marches, une de ses mains tenait fermement son doudou pendant que de l'autre il frottait ses yeux. Bella baissa la cuisson et se hâta d'aller récupérer le petit-garçon avant qu'il ne chute. Stefan se laissa faire, allant même à nouer ses bras autour de son cou tout en posant sa tête contre son épaule.

-Hey, bonhomme, souffla Bella en lui caressant les cheveux, pourquoi t'es-tu levé aussi tôt ? Tu ne serais pas mieux dans ton lit à faire dodo ?

-Veux faire un câlin à papa, murmura Stefan d'une petite voix.

-D'accord, alors, tu vas t'allonger sur le canapé, dit la jeune femme en joignant le geste à la parole tout en le couvrant avec le plaid, comme ça, tu ne pourras pas louper ton papa.

-Merci, Bella.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces deux mots que les paupières de Stefan se refermèrent, son doudou serré contre lui, il se lova sous la couverture. Bella embrassa tendrement son front avant d'aller finir la préparation du petit-déjeuner. Le café venait de finir de passer quand Edward descendit les marches, le jeune homme se figea en apercevant son fils allongé sur le canapé.

-Il est déjà debout ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui, il ne voulait pas que tu partes sans lui faire un câlin.

Edward s'approcha du canapé sûrement pour prendre son fils dans ses bras, mais il fit demi-tour quand il vit qu'il dormait. Le jeune homme la rejoignit en cuisine, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller remplir deux tasses de café. Il lui en donna une alors qu'elle déposait une assiette de pancakes face à lui. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, échangeant quelques baisers avant que Stefan ne se mette à grogner depuis le canapé. Edward rejoignit son fils et le prit dans ses bras.

-Eh, bien, mon cœur, tu me parais de méchante humeur ? Remarqua Edward en embrassant le front de son fils.

-Ai cru que t'étais parti, marmonna l'enfant en s'accrochant fermement à son père.

-Jamais je ne serais parti sans faire un gros câlin à mon petit loup !

-Suis pas un loup ! Marmonna Stefan avant de grincer des dents qu'il ne tarda pas à planter dans le cou de son père. Suis un vampire !

-Un vampire ? Quelle drôle d'idée, rit Edward en se réinstallant sur son tabouret.

Bella observa d'un œil attendrit son homme qui câlinait le petit-garçon toujours fermement accroché à lui. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Edward termina son café. Il déposa sa vaisselle dans l'évier avant d'aller chercher sa mallette. Bella se leva pour l'accompagner dans le hall où il l'embrassa tendrement, Stefan se retrouva piégé entre leurs deux corps ce qui le fit rire.

-C'est dégoûtant ! S'exclama l'enfant en prenant un air écœuré lorsque leurs lèvres se séparaient.

Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard amusé avant qu'Edward ne dépose pleins de baisers sur le visage de son fils, puis, il le lui donna. Bella réceptionna Stefan qui s'accrocha à son cou.

-Tu seras sage avec Bella ? S'enquit Edward la main sur la poignée.

-Oui ! S'exclama son fils en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Passez une bonne journée !

-Toi aussi, mon amour, lança Bella sans réfléchir.

-Oui, passe une bonne journée, mon amour ! Cria Stefan à sa suite.

Edward sourit, puis, secoua la tête tout en fermant la porte. Alors qu'elle se demandait si Stefan n'avait pas apprécié la marque de tendresse dont elle avait fait preuve envers son père, l'enfant éclata de rire avant de se tortiller dans ses bras. Elle le laissa descendre, rassurée de voir qu'il avait seulement voulu se moquer gentiment d'eux. Stefan partit au pas de course vers la grande baie vitrée qu'il fit coulisser pour rejoindre le balcon. Intriguée par son comportement, Bella le suivit. Elle ne tarda pas à comprendre quand elle vit le 4x4 d'Edward s'engager dans la rue, une main sortit par la fenêtre du véhicule pour s'agiter dans leur direction. Stefan s'empressa de faire de grands signes à son père jusqu'à ce que la voiture disparaisse.

-On fait quoi ? Demanda aussitôt l'enfant.

-Tu pourrais peut-être commencer par déjeuner, non ? »

Stefan acquiesça vivement de la tête avant de courir vers la cuisine où elle s'empressa de le rejoindre quand elle vit qu'il tentait maladroitement de se hisser sur un tabouret. Lorsqu'il eut terminé son repas, la jeune femme l'accompagna à la salle de bain, elle le laissa se doucher seul pendant qu'elle choisissait ses vêtements. Quand elle n'entendit plus l'eau couler, Bella rejoignit le petit-garçon. A peine avait-elle posé un pied sur le carrelage qu'elle se sentit partir en arrière, elle se retint de justesse au chambranle de la porte. Une fois stable sur ses pieds, elle ne put que constater que la salle de bain s'était transformée en piscine. La jeune femme comprit alors pourquoi Edward ne laissait pas l'enfant seul lors de sa toilette. Stefan afficha sa plus belle moue quand il se rendit compte de l'état de la pièce et Bella ne put que se dire que le neveu n'avait rien à envier à sa tante Alice. Elle enveloppa l'enfant dans une serviette, puis, elle le porta dans sa chambre pour qu'il s'habille pendant qu'elle épongeait les dégâts.

Le reste de la journée se passa plus calmement. Stefan joua une partie de la matinée avec ses jeux pendant qu'elle faisait un peu de rangement. Alors qu'elle passait l'aspirateur près de la table basse son regard se posa sur la lettre qu'Esmé avait envoyé à Edward, elle avait complètement oublié de la lui donner. La jeune femme repensa au comportement de son compagnon, il avait eu l'air complètement paniqué lorsqu'elle avait touché à son vieux doudou hier soir. Sa réaction était vraiment disproportionnée et un brin inquiétante. D'un regard, elle s'assura que Stefan était bien occupé avant de gagner la buanderie où la peluche était en train de sécher. Cet ours n'avait rien de particulier, sauf peut-être qu'il pouvait servir de cachette. Tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, elle fit glisser la fermeture éclair, mais bien entendu la poche intérieure était vide ! Bien sûr qu'elle l'était, se morigéna-t-elle, Edward n'aurait pas mis la peluche dans la machine sinon ! Elle se rappela alors qu'elle l'avait surpris en train de refermer le coffre de son bureau. La jeune femme traversa rapidement le salon pour grimper à l'étage. Une fois dans le bureau de son homme elle repoussa le tableau qui dissimulait le coffre. La curiosité la poussait à essayer d'ouvrir ce coffre, mais le côté le plus sage d'elle, lui criait de sortir du bureau, Edward se confierait s'il en avait envie, elle n'avait pas à fouiller !

« -Tu fais quoi ?

Belle sursauta et porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri. Un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres, elle se tourna vers Stefan qui l'observait avec ses petits sourcils froncés.

-Je… Je…, balbutia-t-elle face à un regard ressemblant bien trop à celui de son homme.

-On a pas le droit d'aller dans le bureau de papa et surtout pas le droit de toucher à ça ! Rappela Stefan en désignant le coffre.

-Je sais, je… J'étais juste curieuse parce que je n'avais jamais vu de coffre-fort !

-Oh ! Moi aussi, dès fois, ze le regarde et ze m'imagine que suis un voleur !

-C'est vrai ? Sourit Bella amusée.

-Voui, mais j'ai jamais réussi à le voler ! Constata tristement Stefan.

-Tu veux dire que tu as essayé de l'ouvrir ? Comprit Bella en haussant un sourcil.

-Euh…. Tu le dis pas à papa ? Demanda-t-il les joues en feu.

-Non, cela restera entre nous.

-Z'ai déjà appuyé sur tous les boutons, mais ça n'a rien fait, soupira l'enfant d'un air désolé.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil au coffre, puis, au petit-garçon qui était en train de traîner une chaise jusqu'au coffre pour grimper dessus et être ainsi à la hauteur du digicode.

-Que fais-tu Stefan ? Interrogea Bella.

-Ben, on joue au voleur, non ?

La jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, hésitante. Mentalement, elle se donna une gifle avant de s'approcher de l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Mais…

-Ce n'est pas bien, Stefan, papa ne serait pas content s'il apprenait que tu jouais à ça. Allons plutôt préparer le déjeuner, tu veux bien ? »

L'enfant acquiesça et ils allèrent préparer leur repas. Tout se déroula bien jusqu'à ce qu'elle tente de lui faire avaler quelques haricots verts, ces derniers étaient mélangés avec quelques dés de pomme de terre que le petit-garçon s'était empressé d'avaler délaissant tout ce qui était un peu trop vert à son goût. Après avoir bataillé plusieurs minutes et cinq haricots verts avalés, elle donna son dessert à l'enfant qui l'engloutit avec beaucoup plus de facilité. Le début d'après-midi se passa dans le calme, Stefan sommeillait sur le canapé pendant qu'elle lisait l'un des livres de l'agent Russell Davies qu'elle avait emprunté dans la bibliothèque de son homme. Vers 15 heures, elle prépara un goûter qu'elle glissa dans un sac-à-dos, puis, elle prit Stefan par la main après qu'il ait choisi des jouets et ils se rendirent au parc se trouvant dans le quartier. Bella s'installa sur un banc pendant que l'enfant rejoignait des petits camarades qu'il connaissait bien pour jouer. La jeune femme allait se plonger dans la lecture quand elle aperçut une silhouette familière.

« -Hannah ! Appela-t-elle en agitant la main.

La jeune femme lui sourit et s'empressa de la rejoindre, elle s'installa à ses côtés.

-Edward Cullen ! Lâcha Hannah en la fusillant du regard.

Bella éclata de rire face à l'air mi-ahuri, mi-choqué d'Hannah qui ne semblait toujours pas se remettre de sa rencontre de la veille.

-Et en plus, il sait qui je suis ! Continua-t-elle.

-C'est plutôt un bon point, non ? Lui fit doucement remarquer Bella.

-Je ne sais pas, confia Hannah, je dois dire que le voir en colère hier m'a quelque peu fait hésiter à entrer dans son service.

Bella sourit en entendant la confession de son amie, elle n'osa pas lui dire qu'Edward Cullen était mille fois pire lorsqu'il était réellement en colère, la seule fois qu'elle l'avait vu ainsi c'était quand l'Eventreur était réapparu à Forks. La jeune femme décida de changer de conversation, Hannah et elles discutèrent tranquillement tout en observant les enfants qui jouaient. Stefan courut soudain vers elle, ses avant-bras prirent appui sur ses genoux alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son souffle.

-Tu t'amuses bien ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Oui, répondit Stefan essoufflé. Ai soif, s'il-te-plaît.

Bella sourit au petit-garçon, puis, elle attrapa la bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait pris soin d'emporter. Stefan but plusieurs gorgées avant de la lui rendre.

-Merchi.

-Je t'en prie, tu dis bonjour à Hannah, tu te souviens d'elle ? Elle nous a ramené hier.

-B'jour, murmura Stefan.

-Bonjour, mon grand, le salua Hannah.

-Je peux retourner jouer ?

-Oui, accepta Bella, tu ne veux pas goûter ?

-Non, ai pas encore faim !

Sur ces mots, Stefan repartit vers le terrain de jeux au pas de course pour retrouver ses amis.

-Il est vraiment adorable, soupira Hannah, lui aussi risque de briser des cœurs une fois adulte.

-C'est vrai, admit Bella avant de confier d'un air sérieux, c'est génétique.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Le grand-père est magnifique, les fils aussi, donc, il est logique que le petit-fils le soit aussi. D'ailleurs, ils sont tous beaux dans cette famille !

-Les fils ? L'agent Cullen aurait-il un petit ou grand frère super sexy ?

-Oui, cependant, Emmett et Edward ne se ressemblent pas trop, mais son frère est surtout super engagé avec Rosalie.

-C'est pas juste, soupira Hannah.

-Papa ! Papa ! Papa !

Bella se raidit en entendant les hurlements provenant de derrière la cabane aux toboggans, tous les parents se figèrent. Où était l'enfant qui appelait désespérément son père ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi aucun des hommes présents ne bougeaient ? Tout à coup, elle sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Bella se leva et partit au pas de course sur le terrain pour y chercher Stefan. Elle trouva l'enfant en larmes, recroquevillé sur le sol et qui ne cessait d'appeler Edward.

-Stefan ! Stefan, je suis là ? Tu es tombé, mon cœur ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

Bella sentit son angoisse s'accroître quand elle vit que le petit-garçon n'avait aucune réaction. Ce dernier laissa même échapper un gémissement de peur quand elle chercha à le prendre dans ses bras.

-On dirait qu'il fait une crise d'angoisse, murmura Hannah qui l'avait rejoint.

-Stefan, c'est Bella, murmura-t-elle en le prenant tendrement dans ses bras. Calme-toi, mon cœur.

-Papa ! Veux papa ! Sanglota l'enfant.

-Il est au travail, rappela la jeune femme, mais écoute, on va essayer de l'appeler, d'accord ?

Pour toute réponse, Stefan se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui, ses membres se mirent à trembler tant il se crispait. Son visage rougi était baigné par les larmes, sa respiration sifflante accrut un peu plus son inquiétude.

-Vous voulez que l'on appelle une ambulance ? Proposa l'une des mamans.

-Non, non, c'est bon, répondit Bella.

La jeune femme se releva, Stefan blottit dans ses bras, elle attrapa maladroitement son portable dans la poche de son jean et composa le numéro d'Edward. Un juron lui échappa quand elle tomba sur le répondeur.

-Bella, je pense qu'on devrait l'emmener voir son père, proposa Hannah. »

La jeune femme ne put qu'accepter avec soulagement l'offre d'Hannah. Elles se dirigèrent rapidement vers la voiture de cette dernière où elle s'installa à l'arrière, Stefan blottit contre elle. Ils prirent la route de Quantico. Bella berça l'enfant, tentant de le rassurer aussi bien qu'elle le pouvait, mais aucun mot, aucun geste ne semblait atteindre Stefan. Tout en essayant de garder son calme et de ravaler ses propres sanglots, Bella ne cessait de se demander ce qui avait pu mettre Stefan dans un tel état !

.

* * *

.

Edward venait de terminer la lecture des rapports de ses agents sur leur aller-retour à Gaberville. Un petit soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'adossait contre son fauteuil cherchant à voir clair dans cette disparition de cadavre. Il n'avait cessé d'envisager plusieurs possibilités et il devait admettre qu'il se rangeait à l'avis de Russell, il s'agissait d'un dernier tour de passe-passe d'Aro pour blesser Carlisle. Ethan était mort, il en avait l'intime conviction, mais alors où était son corps ? Où avait-il été enterré ? Edward reprit les rapports que Penny lui avait transmis, la jeune femme avait collecté tous les documents que possédait le gouvernement sur le camp d'entraînement d'Aro Volturi. Alors qu'il étudiait avec minutie les photos prises lors de l'assaut du gouvernement et donc la nuit où Carlisle était venu le chercher, Russell frappa à la porte de son bureau. Son mentor entra et s'installa en face de lui sans dire un seul mot.

« -Oui ? Dit-il simplement au bout d'un moment intrigué par le silence de l'autre homme.

-Etant donné tes angoisses, je me suis replongé dans le dossier de l'Eventreur.

-Et ? Demanda le superviseur en cessant d'observer les clichés qui défilaient sur son écran.

-J'aimerais ton avis sur ceci.

Edward fit son possible pour rester stoïque quand l'Agent Davies disposa devant lui plusieurs clichés représentant l'autel que l'Eventreur avait érigé en son « honneur ». Avec autant de détachement et de naturel qu'il le pouvait, il se pencha vers les photos avant de relever la tête.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu cherches, avoua le jeune homme.

-Rien, pas d'éclat de colère, pas de lueur de haine dans ton regard, tu n'exprimes aucun sentiment, commenta Russell en l'observant avec attention. Pourquoi Edward ?

-J'ai pris du recul.

-Impossible de prendre autant de recul, personne ne peut faire preuve d'un tel calme face aux traces de son calvaire. Donc, la seule explication à mes yeux est que tu me caches quelque chose, Edward, d'où ton impassibilité, l'accusa son mentor en ne le lâchant pas des yeux.

-Et qu'est-ce qui te laisse penser que je te dissimule quoi que ce soit ? Questionna le superviseur en s'appuyant tranquillement contre le dossier de son fauteuil.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'ils ressemblaient à deux joueurs de poker observant leur adversaire, attendant le premier faux pas de l'autre pour en profiter et abattre leurs cartes. Le léger sourire de Russell l'interpella et il perdit un peu de sa tranquillité, qu'avait donc deviné son ami ?

-Je m'étonne que l'excellent profileur que tu es ne se soit pas rendu compte que quelqu'un avait touché aux photos de l'Eventreur ?

-Quoi ? S'étonna Edward en prenant l'une des photos.

-Regarde, l'invita Russell en désignant les clichés, il les a tous disposés en cercle partant des moins importants aux plus précieux à ses yeux. On commence avec des photos de toi prises sur des scènes de crime, lors de tes jours de congés, puis, plus le cercle se referme et on arrive aux clichés qui l'intéressent le plus ceux qu'il a pris lorsque tu étais à sa merci, quand il t'a poignardé. Vois-tu le problème ?

Le jeune homme hocha la tête tout en se traitant de tous les noms d'oiseaux possibles quand il se rendit compte de sa propre erreur. Au centre du cercle, au milieu des photos où il était en sang se trouvaient des clichés de lui en train de faire son jogging ou des gros plans de son visage.

-Ces photos n'ont rien à faire là, poursuivit Russell, elles devraient se trouver à l'extérieur du cercle. Donc, j'en viens à deux conclusions possibles. Soit l'Eventreur est bel et bien vivant, il se serait donc enfui avant notre descente tout en faisant de James un leurre, bien sûr, il aurait pris le soin d'emporter les photos qui lui étaient les plus chères. Cependant, cette version ne me convient guère et je pense que tu conviendras avec moi que ma deuxième option est la plus vraisemblable. Je pense que quelqu'un a dérobé des preuves à conviction lors de notre descente, quelqu'un qui a eu l'opportunité de rester seul dans cette pièce face à cette horreur, quelqu'un qui n'a pas voulu que l'on sache ce qui s'est réellement passé dans cette cave. Alors, Edward, je ne te le demanderai qu'une seule fois et je veux une réponse honnête, as-tu pris ces photos ?

Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de refermer le dossier, ne supportant plus d'avoir ces horreurs sous les yeux, il passa ensuite une main lasse sur son visage avant d'observer son ami.

-Pourquoi poser la question puisque tu connais la réponse ? Demanda simplement le superviseur.

-Bon Dieu ! Edward ! A quoi pensais-tu ? Eclata Russell. Sais-tu que si quiconque l'apprend tu peux dire adieu à ta place ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

-Parce que personne n'avait le droit de savoir ! Personne, tu m'entends, personne ! Cria le jeune homme à bout.

-Edward, murmura l'agent Davies d'un ton radoucit. Edward, je suis certes furieux parce que tu as volé des pièces à conviction, mais je suis surtout en colère parce que tu as préféré ne pas nous faire confiance, quoi qu'il y ait sur ces photos, nous aurions été là pour toi, nous t'aurions épaulé. Je les aurais moi-même dérobé !

-Vraiment ?

-Tu me connais, non ?

-Oui… C'est vrai…Je … Mais c'était au-dessus de mes forces… Je n'avais pas pu te le dire quand… quand j'étais à l'Hôpital… Et… Et voir les photos de ça… Je ne pouvais pas…. J'ai paniqué et les ai prises.

-Les as-tu détruites ?

-Non. Elles sont dissimulées dans mon coffre à la maison.

-Bien. Maintenant, je veux que tu me parles, ordonna doucement son ami en s'asseyant sur le recoin du bureau pour être à ses côtés.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Il le faut. Edward, ne comprends-tu pas que c'est en train de te ronger et de te détruire ? Car j'imagine que personne ne sait ?

-Bella connaît une partie de la vérité, avoua-t-il du bout des lèvres, mon père connaît sûrement toute la vérité. J'imagine que le Docteur Cullen n'a eu aucun mal à faire parler le médecin qui s'est occupé de moi.

-Dois-je comprendre que tu as demandé à un médecin de mentir dans son rapport ?

-Mentir, non, seulement d'omettre un détail.

-Lequel ?

-Je….

-Edward, je fais cela pour ton bien. Parle-moi.

-Tu te souviens du profil que nous avions établi ?

-Oui.

-Il a toujours tué les hommes d'une balle dans la tête, alors, que les femmes, il prenait plaisir à les torturer avec son poignard. Nous en avons donc déduit que la pénétration du couteau dans la chair des femmes était pour lui une substitution au sexe parce qu'il était impuissant, incapable de contenter une femme et de ressentir du plaisir autrement.

-Et notre profil était le bon, confirma Russell, il n'a pas changé avec ton agression car l'obsession qu'il a développé pour toi était ce qui ressemblait le plus pour lui à un sentiment amoureux. Il est donc « normal » qu'il t'ait poignardé.

-Oui… Seulement…

-Edward… Il… Enfin, notre profil était juste, nous n'avons retrouvé aucune trace de jouissance sur ses victimes, rappela Russell.

-Si… Il y en a eu une avec qui il a suffisamment pris son pied, confia Edward d'un ton amer et tremblant.

-Mais… Je…

-Je m'étais plus ou moins rhabillé pour sortir de la maison. Le médecin des urgences a été la seule à s'en rendre compte en découpant mes vêtements. Je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien dire, elle a effacé les preuves.

-Elle a détruit… Edward nous aurions eu son ADN !

-Je sais, je lui avais demandé de le dissimuler, pas de le détruire, mais j'ai perdu connaissance et elle a cru bien faire.

-Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te lâcher d'une semelle ! Marmonna Russell.

-Tu étais avec Stefan et on me préparait pour aller au bloc.

Un léger silence s'abattit dans le bureau. Edward tentait tant bien que mal d'endiguer le sentiment d'insécurité qui grandissait en lui tout en contrôlant les signes de faiblesse que son corps risquait de laisser échapper. Il ravala ses larmes en se demandant s'il avait perdu à jamais l'estime de son mentor. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de démissionner ? Il ne méritait ni ce poste, ni de porter cette plaque !

-Cesse immédiatement de te fustiger, grogna Russell avant de l'enlacer maladroitement, à ta place, j'aurais agi de la même manière. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter et faire ce que je te dis, compris ?

-Oui.

-Tu vas récupérer ces photos et les détruire.

-Mais…

-Personne n'a besoin de savoir, c'est clair ? Si jamais tu ne t'en sens pas capable, amène les moi, je m'en chargerai, compris ?

-Je devrais plutôt les consigner dans le dossier et aller avouer ma faute auprès de Monsieur Carter.

-Tu fais ça et je te promets que je te botterai si fort le cul que tu ne pourras plus jamais t'asseoir ! Personne n'a besoin de le savoir, Edward ! L'affaire est classée et elle le restera, c'est clair ?

-Merci, murmura le jeune homme.

-Je t'en prie, sourit Russell en ramassant le dossier, nous allons clore définitivement le dossier de l'Eventreur et je te promets que maintenant que tu as tout dit, je vais faire mon possible pour que toi aussi tu tournes la page. Bien, maintenant, si tu me disais ce que tu étais en train de faire ?

-J'étais en train d'étudier l'assaut du gouvernement sur le camp de Volturi, tiens, regarde ce cliché satellite.

Russell se pencha vers son écran alors qu'Edward agrandissait peu à peu l'image en améliorant autant que possible la résolution de celle-ci.

-On dirait ton père, commenta l'Agent Davies.

-Oui, ces deux hommes se tiennent en joue.

-Autrement dit, il s'agit de Carlisle et d'Ethan. Tu as un autre time code ?

-J'essaie de voir ce qui s'est ensuite produit, mais ce n'est pas évident, la résolution n'est pas excellente.

-Je suis sûre que Penny se fera une joie de t'aider. Tu veux que nous allions la voir ?

-Tu as décidé de ne pas me lâcher ?

-Oui, mon pied se tient prêt au cas où tu déciderais de faire quelque chose d'idiot ! »

Edward esquissa un petit sourire avant de se lever. Russell et lui se rendirent dans l'antre de l'analyste qui avait fait de celui-ci un petit monde très rose et très pailleté. Bien entendu, Penny qui cherchait toujours un moyen de se faire pardonner s'empressa de lui trouver les images qu'il cherchait. En superposant ces dernières agrandies au maximum, il put voir un éclair s'échapper de l'arme de Carlisle, sur l'image suivante, il aperçut Ethan allongé sur le sol, une plaie bien visible au niveau du front d'où s'écoulait du sang. Alors que Russell fanfaronnait gentiment en lui disant qu'il avait raison et qu'il s'agissait d'une dernière manœuvre du Général pour les déstabiliser, Edward ne pouvait détacher son regard de l'écran.

« -Monsieur ? S'inquiéta l'Agent Hattaway en remarquant sa pâleur.

-Edward ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit Russell en se penchant pour voir ce qui le plongeait dans un tel état.

Edward ne dit rien, le visage soudain tendu de son ami lui apprit que lui aussi avait vu le petit-garçon qui se tenait à l'orée du bois. L'Agent superviseur sentit ses jambes trembler lorsqu'il vit son visage pâle, les traces de coups étaient encore visibles tout comme les longues estafilades sur ses avant-bras.

-Penny, tu veux bien aller nous chercher un verre d'eau ? Demanda Russell.

La jeune femme se leva pour attraper une bouteille d'eau et un verre propre, avant d'apercevoir le regard exaspéré que lui envoya l'Agent Davies. Penny se hâta alors de sortir.

-Tu aurais pu être plus gentil avec elle.

-Rappelle-moi qui lui hurlait dessus hier ? Railla Russell ce qui eut le don de le détendre quelque peu. Comment te sens-tu ?

-Je ne sais pas, admit-il, c'est étrange de me voir là, présent, alors que je n'en ai aucun souvenir. Tu… Tu as vu mes avant-bras ?

Edward tenta de zoomer un peu plus sur sa silhouette, mais l'image devint floue. Il aurait aimé voir les traits de son visage. Qu'avait-il ressenti lorsqu'il avait vu l'homme qu'il prenait pour un ange abattre son père ? De la crainte ? Du soulagement ? De la peur ? Il ne le savait pas.

-Les souvenirs sont là, lui rappela Russell en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il faut juste que tu te laisses du temps pour les retrouver.

-Et si je n'y parvenais pas ? Murmura Edward en avouant sa crainte.

-Si c'est le cas, cela voudra simplement dire que ces souvenirs étaient trop douloureux et qu'ils sont bien mieux enfouis au plus profond de ton esprit.

-Mais… Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer, j'ai le sentiment qu'il est important que je sache !

-Un peu de patience, jeune homme. En attendant, tu devrais…

Edward n'entendit jamais la fin de la phrase de son mentor, Penny venait d'entrer dans le bureau, essoufflée et un air paniqué peint sur son visage.

-Ste… Stefan ! Haleta-t-elle en désignant l'immense pièce qui abritait les bureaux en open-space.

Sans attendre une quelconque explication, Edward se précipita dans le couloir pour rejoindre les bureaux. Il pénétra dans ceux-ci pour voir Bella tenant fermement son fils qui paraissait en pleine crise, Sam et Caitlin faisaient leur possible pour tenter d'apaiser son petit-garçon qui entre ses sanglots ne cessait de l'appeler. En quelques enjambées, il les rejoignit et pris son fils dans ses bras.

-Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il à Bella qui était au bord des larmes.

-Je ne sais pas, avoua sa compagne.

Edward aurait aimé avoir un mot, une parole pour la réconforter, l'apaiser, mais il n'en avait cure, seul son fils l'importait. Il se hâta de rejoindre son bureau, alors que Caitlin et Sam s'occupaient de Bella, Russell referma la porte derrière lui. Le jeune père s'installa sur son canapé et commença à caresser doucement le dos de son fils tout en déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-il à son oreille, je suis là, Stefan, papa est là, mon cœur.

Edward raffermit son emprise sur le corps de son fils, des mots emplis de douceurs sortaient de ses lèvres, mais aucun ne semblait être suffisamment fort pour endiguer la crise de son enfant. Inquiet, il leva la tête pour jeter un regard désespéré à Russell.

-Continue de lui parler, l'encouragea son ami qui s'était tout de même emparé du téléphone pour appeler un médecin.

-Stefan, c'est papa.

Son fils était totalement crispé entre ses bras, il ignorait depuis combien de temps il était ainsi, mais son souffle court, ses muscles bandés, lui apprirent que son corps n'allait pas tarder à rendre les armes, il risquait de s'évanouir. Edward se fit violence pour forcer le petit-garçon à relever la tête qu'il avait gardée enfouie contre ses jambes. Une fois leurs visages face à face, il caressa tendrement les paupières de son fils, l'incitant à les ouvrir.

-Stefan, regarde-moi, mon cœur. S'il-te-plaît, regarde-moi. Regarde papa.

Edward faillit pousser un cri de joie lorsqu'il vit les paupières de son enfant s'ouvrir lentement. Ces dernières papillonnèrent le temps que la vision du petit-garçon s'adapte. Le jeune père vit Stefan l'observer avec attention avant d'étudier le décor qui les entourait. Au fur et à mesure de son examen, Edward fut soulagé de sentir le corps de son fils se détendre, un petit sourire apparut même sur son visage baigné de larmes quand il aperçut Russell. A ce moment-là, deux petits bras entourèrent fermement son cou et Stefan vint se blottir contre lui.

-Tu vois, je suis là, chuchota-t-il en caressant ses cheveux, papa est là. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, mon cœur. Tu veux me raconter ce qui t'a fait peur ?

Edward n'obtint qu'une seule réponse, son fils raffermit son emprise et poussa un petit gémissement de peur. Il ne posa pas d'autres questions, Stefan devait d'abord être rassuré. Le jeune homme garda son fils dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il releva alors la tête pour se rendre compte qu'il était seul dans le bureau, Russell était sorti sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Lentement, il se leva et déposa son fils sur le canapé. Stefan se pelotonna aussitôt contre son doudou, Edward le recouvrit avec sa veste pour qu'il ait son odeur autour de lui, puis, il posa un plaid sur l'enfant. Il déposa ensuite un baiser sur le front de Stefan avant de sortir de son bureau. Il resta cependant devant la porte entrouverte de celui-ci, en contrebas, il put voir Russell discuter avec Bella et Hannah, son mentor l'aperçut et il lui fit signe de le rejoindre.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa Bella quand elle fut à sa hauteur, tu me l'as confié et je…

-Chut, la coupa-t-il, tu n'y es pour rien.

Edward prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, l'enfermant dans une étreinte rassurante et quand il la sentit apaisée, il la relâcha tout en lui en adressant un petit sourire emplit d'amour.

-Personne ne pouvait prévoir ce qui s'est passé, répéta Edward, cependant, avez-vous vu, Hannah et toi, ce qui l'a mis dans un tel état ?

-Non, murmura Bella en fronçant les sourcils alors qu'elle devait revivre la scène dans son esprit.

-Il jouait tranquillement avec ses petits copains, renchérit Hannah.

-On l'a rejoint dès qu'il a commencé à t'appeler, je dois avouer que j'étais paniquée et je n'ai pas observé les alentours.

-Il n'y avait rien d'étrange, assura Hannah.

-Rien d'étrange ou d'inquiétant à vos yeux à toutes deux, corrigea Russell, mais aux siens si. Ce n'est pas une quelconque crise de panique, Edward, poursuivit son mentor en plantant son regard dans le sien, il était terrorisé. J'ai demandé à Penny de récupérer les vidéos surveillances du parc, Sam et Caitlin sont en train de les visionner avec elle.

-Ok, acquiesça Edward.

Le jeune père regarda à tour de rôle son bureau où son fils dormait pour le moment et le bureau de l'analyste se trouvant à l'opposé. Il voulait voir ces images mais n'avait aucune envie de quitter Stefan qui pouvait se réveiller à tout moment.

-Pourquoi ne rentreriez-vous pas chez vous, Agent Cullen ? Offrit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années à l'allure sportive et aux cheveux grisonnants. Je suis sûr que ce petit bonhomme serait mieux à sa maison.

-Monsieur Carter, salua Edward qui se raidit face à l'apparition de leur Directeur.

-Allez, rentrez chez vous, je suis sûr que l'Agent Davies sera tout à fait apte à vous remplacer, n'est-ce pas, mon cher ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Et puis, vous vous ferez un plaisir, j'en suis sûr, d'envoyer les vidéos à l'Agent Cullen pour qu'il les visionne de chez lui ?

-Tout à fait, Monsieur Carter, approuva Russell qui, tout comme lui, se détendit aussitôt. »

Le Directeur partit, Edward entra dans son bureau pour prendre délicatement son fils dans ses bras, puis, en faisant attention de ne pas le réveiller, il se dirigea vers le parking en compagnie de Bella et d'Hannah. Sa compagne d'ailleurs remercia chaudement sa nouvelle amie de les avoir accompagnés avant de prendre le volant de son véhicule, car il tenait à garder Stefan dans ses bras. La circulation étant fluide, ils gagnèrent rapidement leur appartement. Une fois dans celui-ci, il rassura une dernière fois Bella du regard avant d'aller dans la chambre de Stefan où il l'allongea dans son lit avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Quelques minutes s'étaient seulement écoulées quand Bella entra à son tour sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre. Sous son regard appréciateur, elle se coucha sans un mot de l'autre côté de Stefan, glissant une main dans le dos de l'enfant toujours blottit contre lui.

Le jour était en train de disparaître quand Edward quitta le lit de son fils qui dormait toujours, Bella s'était elle aussi endormie. Le jeune homme récupéra sa mallette d'où il sortit son ordinateur portable qu'il connecta au réseau sécurisé installé par les soins du FBI. Rapidement, il trouva les vidéos que Penny lui avait fait parvenir, elles étaient accompagnées d'un petit mot de Russell qui lui annonçait qu'ils n'avaient pas compris ce qui avait pu terroriser ainsi Stefan. Edward regarda la vidéo plusieurs fois sans pour autant trouver quelque chose qui l'interpelle. Il renvoya un message à ses agents, leur demandant de faire des recherches sur chacune des personnes présentes après que Penny ait fait une reconnaissance faciale de chacun. Russell lui répondit presque instantanément qu'il avait déjà donné cet ordre tout en lui demandant des nouvelles de Stefan. Il était en train de taper que son fils dormait toujours quand il vit celui-ci s'agiter dans son lit. Edward expédia le message avant de se débarrasser de son ordinateur pour se rallonger auprès du petit-garçon qui, encore à moitié endormit, grimpa sur son torse. Stefan ne prononça aucun mot, son fils se contenta de l'observer, l'une de ses mains tenant son doudou pendant que de l'autre il jouait avec ses cheveux.

« -Ai soif, finit-il par dire au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Edward acquiesça, il allait se lever en portant son bonhomme quand il s'aperçut que Bella était elle aussi éveillée.

-Je vais aller te chercher un jus de fruit, proposa aussitôt la jeune femme en se levant.

-Merci, Bella, mais je crois que nous allons descendre ensemble à la cuisine.

Stefan s'agrippa fermement à lui et il en profita pour dégager l'une de ses mains et se saisir de celle de Bella qu'il entraîna avec eux au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois dans la cuisine, il attrapa trois verres qu'il remplit de jus d'orange, il en donna un à son fils qui l'avala pratiquement d'un trait.

-Encore, demanda Stefan la gorge enrouée. »

Edward se doutait bien que toutes les larmes qu'il avait versé avait dû assécher sa gorge, aussi, il remplit à nouveau son verre sans se formaliser du ton utilisé. Puis, quand la soif de Stefan sembla étanchée, son fils se tortilla pour quitter ses bras, il le posa au sol, surpris par son comportement. Cependant, il ne tarda pas à comprendre quand Stefan prit sa main pour l'entraîner vers le piano. Le jeune homme s'installa sur le banc, Stefan s'assit à ses côtés et tous deux tournèrent au même moment la tête vers Bella pour qu'elle les rejoigne. Edward ne commença à jouer que lorsqu'elle fut installée à leurs côtés. Il joua la berceuse composée pour Stefan ainsi que de nombreuses mélodies qu'il lui avait dédié. De sa main libre, son fils prit celle de Bella dans la sienne pendant qu'il restait blottit contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi à jouer du piano jusqu'à ce que Stefan se sente suffisamment confiant pour aller jouer à quelques mètres d'eux. Bella resta à ses côtés et il devina à son regard qu'elle se posait des questions. Discrètement, il lui confia qu'il préférait que Stefan aborde lui-même le sujet, qu'il ne fallait pas le presser, sinon, il ne parlerait pas. Bella acquiesça. Au bout d'une demi-heure, la jeune femme se leva pour aller préparer le repas, Stefan ne la lâcha pas du regard et il ne retourna à ses jeux que lorsqu'il la vit en train de préparer le repas. Que s'était-il donc passé dans ce parc ? Qu'était-il arrivé pour que Stefan ressente le besoin de les voir auprès de lui en un lieu sûr ? La tête pleine de questions, il arrêta de jouer et rejoignit sa compagne ainsi que son fils pour le repas. Puis, ils montèrent tous trois se coucher dans sa chambre, Stefan s'installa entre eux et attrapa un bout de son tee-shirt entre ses petits doigts, Edward eut la désagréable impression d'être revenu plusieurs mois en arrière lorsqu'il avait débarqué à Forks avec un petit garçon terrorisé…

La journée du lendemain débuta dans le calme. Stefan ne s'était réveillé que deux fois durant la nuit à cause de cauchemars, il l'avait rassuré sans trop de difficulté. Cependant, Edward, lui, avait eu du mal à dormir, il ne cessait de s'interroger sur les évènements de la veille et il avait de plus en plus de mal à ne pas presser son fils de questions. Russell dut sûrement deviner son état car il l'appela pour leur proposer de passer, ils partirent donc tous trois à Quantico, après tout, Stefan se confierait peut-être plus facilement à Russell qu'à lui. A peine furent-ils arrivés dans les locaux que son mentor proposa à son fils d'aller à la cafétéria goûter la tarte au chocolat. Edward sourit en les voyant s'éloigner, néanmoins, il se rappela la raison de cet aparté lorsqu'il vit Sam les suivre à distance. Le jeune homme prit la direction de son bureau, entraînant Bella dans son sillage.

« -As-tu vu les vidéos ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Non.

-J'aimerais que tu les visionnes, un détail aurait pu nous échapper, quelque chose qui t'aurait interpellé sur le moment et qui aurait été anodin pour nous comme nous n'étions pas là.

-Edward, je suis encore désolée pour…

-Hey, jeune fille ! Gronda gentiment Edward. Tu n'y es pour rien, cela aurait très bien pu m'arriver ou arriver à Esmé, Carlisle, Alice ou quiconque, donc, je veux que tu cesses de te faire des reproches, compris?

-Oui. »

Edward embrassa tendrement sa compagne avant de lancer la vidéo. Bella était en train de regarder avec attention l'écran de l'ordinateur pendant qu'il se débarrassait du sac contenant les jouets de Stefan. A peine le sac à dos toucha-t-il le sol, certes d'une manière un peu brutale, que l'attache se rompit et que les jouets roulèrent dans son bureau. Tout en pestant tendrement contre son fils qui emportait toujours cinquante mille choses, il ramassa les jouets. Soudain, tout son être se figea quand ses doigts se refermèrent sur un poignard en plastique. D'où sortait ce jouet ? Jamais il n'avait acheté celui-ci à Stefan et il était certain que ce n'était pas non plus un présent de ses parents. Alors qui ? Bella ? Il allait le lui demander quand son téléphone portable sonna. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent de surprise lorsqu'il vit qu'il s'agissait du numéro de ses parents…

.

* * *

.

Esmé était en train de boucler leur valise quand la sonnette de la porte d'entrée résonna à travers toute la maison. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre que son époux rentre de sa garde à l'Hôpital et ils pourraient enfin partir quelques jours en amoureux ! Elle se dépêcha de quitter l'étage pour rejoindre le hall et ouvrir à Carlisle qui avait sûrement oublié ses clefs ! Depuis que son mari ne vivait plus dans la crainte d'être retrouvé par sa famille, il devenait distrait et même si cela l'agaçait parfois elle aimait cette nouvelle désinvolture chez lui. Esmé ouvrit la porte prête à taquiner gentiment son cher et tendre, mais ses propos disparurent quand elle vit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de Carlisle, mais d'un livreur.

« -Bonjour ! Le salua-t-elle gaiement.

-Bonjour, Madame Cullen ?

-Oui.

-J'ai des fleurs pour vous, annonça l'homme en lui tendant un bouquet.

-Merci, dit-elle en le prenant, attendez-moi un instant s'il-vous-plaît.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Esmé entra dans le hall où elle posa le bouquet de lys blancs sur un meuble pendant qu'elle cherchait un peu de monnaie pour donner un pourboire au livreur. Tout en fouillant son sac à main, elle sourit en pensant que son mari était un incorrigible romantique ! Elle s'étonna tout de même que Carlisle lui envoie des lys, ce n'était pas sa fleur préférée… Tout à coup, un frisson parcourut son échine alors que ses yeux ne pouvaient se détacher des lys blancs, un drôle de sentiment naquit en elle. Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, elle referma sa main sur son téléphone portable avant de se tourner vers le livreur qui avait fait un pas dans sa maison.

-Je suis désolée, je n'ai plus de monnaie. Vous pouvez patienter un instant, je dois en avoir en haut.

-Bien sûr, M'dame.

Esmé offrit un sourire crispé au livreur. Alors qu'elle posait un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier, elle entendit la porte de la villa se refermer. Aussitôt, elle courut vers l'étage, mais une main agrippa fermement sa cheville la faisant lourdement chuter contre l'escalier. Elle poussa un cri autant de frayeur que de douleur quand elle sentit que l'homme la tirait vers lui. Esmé se débattit, son pied alla violemment heurter le visage du livreur. Un grognement de rage échappa à l'homme qui lui lança un regard meurtrier. La peur au ventre, Esmé s'élança pourtant à l'étage. Les pas de son agresseur retentirent, il ne courrait pas, pensant sûrement qu'elle n'avait aucun endroit où se réfugier. Cependant, Esmé savait quoi faire. Elle entra dans le bureau de son époux qu'elle ferma à clef. Elle était en train de s'approcher de la bibliothèque quand la porte trembla.

-Tu ne vas pas m'échapper longtemps, chantonna une voix qui la fit frémir.

Esmé s'obligea à respirer calmement et à contrôler ses tremblements alors qu'elle venait de soulever un livre pour dévoiler un digicode. Carlisle lui avait donné la combinaison il y a bien des années et il lui semblait que les chiffres dansaient devant ses yeux alors que la porte du bureau de son mari tremblait sous les coups de l'intrus. Une lueur verte apparut sur le boîtier et enfin la bibliothèque coulissa. Le bois de la porte craqua alors qu'elle s'élançait dans la pièce sécurisée dont elle actionna la fermeture dès son entrée.

-Non ! »

Le cri de rage résonna à ses oreilles alors qu'elle se laissait tomber sur le sol, le souffle court, le cœur battant la chamade. Esmé se recroquevilla sur elle-même quand elle entendit des coups de feu être tirés sur la bibliothèque. Rien, elle ne risquait rien, Carlisle le lui avait assuré, cette pièce était à l'épreuve des balles, des grenades, du feu et avait une réserve d'oxygène de 24 heures. Il lui avait toujours dit qu'en cas de danger ou au moindre geste suspect, elle devait s'enfermer là avec les enfants. D'un pas tremblant, elle se redressa pour observer la pièce. D'un côté, Carlisle avait entreposé de la nourriture, une trousse de secours, de l'eau ainsi que des couvertures. L'autre côté était recouvert d'écrans, elle y trouva aussi une arme et un téléphone. Esmé alluma les écrans, elle frissonna lorsqu'elle vit son agresseur mettre sans dessus dessous le bureau de son époux sûrement pour trouver un moyen de l'atteindre. Soudain, l'un des écrans de contrôle lui arracha un cri de détresse, la porte du garage venait de s'ouvrir, la Mercedes de Carlisle apparut sur l'écran. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur l'écran montrant le bureau de son mari. Avec effroi, elle put voir l'homme charger son arme avant de prendre la direction du garage. Un cri de désespoir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand elle comprit que son mari allait se retrouver sans défense face à cet homme qui avait commis tant d'atrocités ! Face à ce monstre qui avait blessé leur fils !

.

* * *

.

Edward colla le téléphone à son oreille avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran. C'était bien le numéro de ses parents, alors, pourquoi personne ne parlait ?

« -Maman ? Papa ? Appela-t-il.

Edward allait raccrocher en se disant qu'ils avaient sûrement fait une mauvaise manipulation quand il perçut un sanglot.

-Maman ? Maman, c'est toi ?

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Bella se redresser dans son fauteuil pour lui jeter un regard chargé d'interrogations.

-Maman, qu'as-tu ? Tu pleures ? Maman, s'il-te-plaît, parle-moi !

Tout en prononçant ces mots, Edward sortit de son bureau, Bella sur ses talons. Il se rendit dans le bureau de Penny et fit signe à Caitlin d'aller chercher Sam et Russell. Ces derniers arrivèrent rapidement, avant que la porte ne se referme, il vit Caitlin aller dans son bureau en compagnie de Stefan. Edward activa le haut-parleur de son téléphone pour que tous entendent les sanglots de sa mère, Bella s'agrippa aussitôt à sa main, ses ongles s'enfonçant dans sa chair.

-Maman ? Appela-t-il. Maman ?

-Il… Il est là…

-D'accord, maman, qui est là ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix calme qui contrastait avec la peur qui nouait son ventre.

-Il… J'ai ouvert… C'était un livreur… Ton père… Oh, mon Dieu, ton père !

-Papa va bien ? Maman où est papa ?

-Il est dans sa voiture…. Il… Il va en descendre ! Edward ! Edward dis-moi comment charger une arme ! Pourquoi ? Pourquoi j'ai refusé quand Carlisle a voulu m'apprendre !

-Maman calme-toi ! Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ! Ordonna-t-il avant de se tourner vers Sam. Appelle immédiatement mon frère à Seattle qu'il envoie des voitures chez mes parents ainsi que la police de Forks !

-Edward ? Chéri, tu… Tu es là ?

-Oui, maman. Où es-tu ?

-Penny, entendit-il Russell dire, connecte-toi à ce site.

-Mais c'est top secret, c'est l'identifiant des services secrets ! S'étonna la jeune femme.

-Connecte-toi !

En quelques secondes, Penny fut sur le réseau et Edward put voir s'afficher devant lui différentes caméras montrant chaque pièce de la maison de ses parents. Il aperçut sa mère dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas et qu'il identifia comme une pièce de sureté. Son regard balaya les écrans avant de tomber sur la Mercedes de son père qui venait de s'arrêter dans le garage dont la porte se refermait.

-Edward ! Appela sa mère.

-Je suis là, maman, quelqu'un t'a menacé et est dans la maison, s'est ça ?

-J'ai cru que c'était un livreur, que ton père m'envoyait des fleurs ! Edward aide-le !

Le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son mentor qui essayait déjà depuis quelques secondes de joindre Carlisle sur son portable.

-Pas de réseau, murmura Russell.

-Il a dû brouiller les communications, votre mère doit pouvoir téléphoner car la ligne du bunker est protégée, expliqua Sam.

-Edward ?

-Je suis là, maman. Emmett et Charlie sont en route.

-Ils… Ils ne vont pas arriver assez vite, il sort ! Carlisle, non, ne sort pas ! Il… Edward, je… Je vais sortir….

-Non, maman ! Je t'interdis de quitter cette pièce ! Hurla Edward. Tu es à l'abri, restes-y !

-Je… Je ne peux pas, c'est… C'est mon mari !

Sous ses yeux effarés et impuissants, Edward vit sa mère raccrocher le téléphone avant d'agripper avec ses mains tremblantes un revolver qu'elle arma maladroitement avant d'actionner la porte. Edward pesta. Avec horreur, il vit soudain son père sortir de sa voiture pour se diriger tranquillement vers l'agresseur qui se tenait derrière la porte du garage menant à la buanderie.

-Là ! »

Edward suivit du regard l'endroit désigné par Russell, son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand il vit le bouquet de lys blancs posés sur la commode de l'entrée. Non ! Ces fleurs n'étaient pas là par hasard ! Silencieusement, il hurla à sa mère de remonter à l'abri, sinon, elle n'aurait aucune chance. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, réalisa-t-il soudain avec effroi. La caméra filma d'un œil froid l'Eventreur attaquer son père par derrière, plantant un couteau dans son flanc. Bella et Penny ne purent retenir un cri d'horreur lorsqu'elles virent Carlisle chuter. L'homme au masque blanc allait revenir à la charge, mais son attention fut attirée par autre chose. Edward comprit quand il vit sa mère se tenir bravement face au tueur, le visage baigné de larmes, son arme fumante encore en main. Elle n'avait pas touché l'Eventreur, mais avait fait diversion. Dans un mouvement souple, oubliant sûrement la douleur, il vit son père se redresser tout en balayant d'un mouvement gracieux les jambes de l'Eventreur qui chuta lourdement sur le sol. En quelques secondes, la situation s'inversa pour son plus grand soulagement. Sous l'ordre de son père, Esmé lui donna l'arme et partit se réfugier à nouveau dans la pièce sécurisée. Edward se tendit quand il vit le regard froid de son père se poser sur l'Eventreur toujours à terre et malheureusement hors de leur vision. Le jeune homme savait qu'il ne restait au meurtrier que quelques secondes à vivre, Carlisle serait sans pitié. D'un geste sûr, son père arma le revolver qu'il braqua sans une once de compassion sur l'Eventreur. Alors qu'il attendait que le coup de feu parte, il vit avec surprise un masque blanc voler. Pourquoi l'Eventreur avait-il montré son visage ? La stupeur, l'incrédulité se dessinèrent soudain sur le visage de son père dont la poigne ferme vacilla. Que se passait-il ? Que pouvait donc voir Carlisle qui l'empêchait de tuer cet homme à qui il avait pourtant promis une balle entre les deux yeux ? Profitant de l'absence de réaction de son père, l'Eventreur se jeta sur lui. Les deux hommes se battirent et il était incapable de dire qui avait le dessus sur l'autre. Edward laissa échapper un cri quand il vit son père s'écrouler sur le sol alors que l'Eventreur se relevait avec le revolver de Carlisle entre ses mains. L'homme prit le soin de remettre son masque avant de se tourner vers la caméra dont il avait sûrement deviné la présence. Il pointa son arme vers l'objectif, le coup de feu partit les plongeant dans le noir. Lentement, toutes les caméras s'éteignirent, le privant d'image alors qu'il priait, suppliait pour que son frère et les forces de police arrivent à la villa à temps et surtout, surtout, qu'aucun autre membre de sa famille ne soit blessé !


	22. Chapter 22

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews ! Merci ! Merci !

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes : **

**Ilonka : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Tu trouveras dans ce chapitre des réponses à tes questions ainsi que l'identité de l'Eventreur… Bonne soirée et passe de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

**Lyna :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Bonne soirée et passe de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

**Hashiko** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Ce chapitre apporte pas mal de réponses, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne soirée et passe de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

**Aussidagility ****: **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Oui, je sais, je suis sadique, mais ce n'est pas nouveau, lol. Bonne soirée et passe de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

**Amimi31 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ! Bonne soirée et passe de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

**Mylene :** Oui, je sais désolée, mais la suite arrive ! ^_^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci ! Bonne soirée et passe de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

**Audrey :** Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Merci d'avoir pensé à mon anniversaire ! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bonne soirée et passe de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

**Sarah :** Effectivement la suite est pour ce soir, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Merci pour ta review ! Bonne soirée et passe de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année !

.

Pour la suite, je ne peux vous donner de date car avec les fêtes et le boulot, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais le temps d'écrire…

En tout cas, je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année ! J'espère que le Père Noël vous gâtera et que vous fêterez bien le passage à la nouvelle année !

.

* * *

.

.

_**Résumé**_** :** Edward s'est confié à Bella sur sa détention avec l'Eventreur, la jeune femme l'a écouté, mais elle reste persuadée qu'il lui cache quelque chose. Edward étant au travail, Bella a la garde de Stefan et emmène celui-ci au parc, malheureusement, Stefan semble avoir été terrorisé par quelque chose là-bas et Bella est obligée de l'emmener rapidement auprès d'Edward pour que l'enfant se sente en sécurité. Pendant ce temps, Edward a appris que le corps d'Ethan Volturi n'était pas dans son cercueil à Gaberville. Le jeune homme finit par faire part de ses craintes à Russell quant à la possibilité que l'Eventreur soit toujours en vie. Edward finit aussi par confier à son mentor tout ce qui s'est passé avec l'Eventreur lors de sa détention expliquant ainsi pourquoi il avait dérobé des photos sur la scène de crime. Bella arrive avec Stefan qu'il réussit tant bien que mal à calmer, Edward rentre chez lui pour veiller sur son fils. Le lendemain, il retourne au FBI avec l'enfant et Bella, bien décidé à savoir ce qui a pu effrayer à ce point son fils, mais alors qu'il fait des recherches, Edward reçoit un appel paniqué de sa mère, l'Eventreur est chez eux. Grâce au système de surveillance de la villa connut par Russell, Edward insiste impuissant à la bagarre entre le tueur et Carlisle, un coup de feu résonne, seul l'Eventreur se relève…

.

.

**Chapitre 22 : Yin et Yang**

.

.

Personne ne put arrêter sa course, il bousculait tous ceux qui avaient le malheur d'être sur son chemin, il ignorait les cris de protestation, les appels de ses amis. Il entra précipitamment dans les toilettes pour homme dont il condamna la porte grâce à une chaise. D'un geste vif, il ôta sa veste qu'il lança sur le siège. Avec des gestes malhabiles, il fit sauter les boutons de sa chemise avant d'en remonter les manches. Il ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide, ses mains tremblantes formèrent une coupelle avec laquelle il recueillit l'eau dont il s'aspergea encore et encore le visage jusqu'à ce qu'il soit rougi. Il entendait les coups répétés contre la porte ainsi que les appels, mais il n'en avait cure, il continua son manège. Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il luttait contre l'envie de vomir qui l'avait saisi. Le raffut dans le couloir semblait s'être apaisé ce qu'il apprécia. Ses mains s'accrochèrent au rebord du lavabo, blanchissant ses jointures tant il le serrait avec force. Il inspira profondément avant de rouvrir les yeux, un masque de froideur s'était dessiné sur son visage, ne laissant transparaître aucune de ses émotions. Avec des gestes sûrs, il remit en place ses manches avant de renfiler sa veste dont il ferma un bouton. Après avoir réajusté sa cravate, il enleva la chaise et ouvrit la porte pour se retrouver face à Sam et d'autres agents qui semblaient prêts à enfoncer la porte.

« -C'est libre, messieurs, leur dit-il, vous pouvez y aller.

Sur un sourire qui sembla glacer ou faire fuir certains des agents, il avança, passant devant Caitlin, se permettant tout juste un léger sourire à l'adresse de Bella.

-Ta famille est escortée par les agents de l'antenne de Seattle jusqu'à l'aéroport, ils devraient arriver en fin de journée, annonça Russell en le voyant revenir, nous venons de recevoir les premières images de la villa.

-Ma mère ?

-Physiquement, elle va bien, mais elle est choquée.

-C'est compréhensible, murmura Edward en regardant la photo montrant des traces de sang. On a le rapport du légiste ?

-C'est trop tôt, répondit son mentor.

-Harcèle-le ! Fais ce que tu veux, mais je veux ce rapport, compris ?

-Edward, il sait que c'est urgent et nous l'aurons dès que possible.

-Les barrages routiers ont-ils donné quelque chose, Sam ? Questionna le superviseur alors que son équipe les rejoignait.

-Non, mais ils sont toujours en place, des hélicoptères survolent la région. On devrait envisager qu'il se cache à Forks ou dans ses alentours.

-Cela m'étonnerait, murmura Edward.

-Il a raison, appuya Bella, tu sais avec toutes ces étendues de forêt, ces cabanes abandonnées, il peut être n'importe où, cela expliquerait pourquoi il n'a pas été intercepté.

-Bella, pourrais-tu, s'il-te-plaît, aller t'occuper de Stefan ? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Mais, je…

-Bella, s'il-vous-plaît, insista Russell en lui souriant, nous allons avoir besoin de Penny et je pense que Stefan sera mieux avec vous. Pourquoi ne vous installeriez-vous pas dans mon bureau ? Il est juste à côté, Stefan sera calme de savoir qu'il est juste à côté de son père.

-D'accord.

Edward n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour voir que sa compagne lui en voulait de la mettre ainsi à l'écart, mais il ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle soit là, car sa présence ne l'aiderait pas à garder l'esprit clair. Alors que Bella allait refermer la porte derrière elle, la jeune femme ne put le faire. Edward se raidit en voyant le Directeur Carter entrer.

-Bonjour, salua-t-il tous les agents, je viens d'apprendre ce qu'il se passe et j'aurais aimé savoir où en était l'enquête ?

-Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas encore beaucoup de pistes. Aucun des barrages routier mis en place n'a arrêté un suspect malgré les fouilles minutieuses des véhicules, expliqua Edward d'un ton froid.

-Pourtant ceux-ci ont rapidement été mis en place ? Releva son supérieur.

-Nous avons contacté le siège du FBI de Seattle ainsi que les forces de police locale qui sont venues nous aider, précisa Russell.

-Parfait, soupira Monsieur Carter avant de le regarder avec insistance. Agent Cullen, je souhaiterai vous parler en privé.

-Je suis navré, Monsieur, mais je n'ai pas le temps, trancha l'agent superviseur.

-Vous allez le prendre, Edward, assura le Directeur, venez.

-Monsieur, il n'y a rien que vous ne puissiez me dire devant mon équipe, alors, parlez ou laissez-moi travailler.

-Très bien, Agent Cullen, puisque vous le prenez ainsi, regretta son supérieur, je vous retire cette affaire.

-Quoi ? S'écria Edward. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

-J'ai tous les droits, Agent Cullen, et cette affaire vous touche de trop près, vous n'avez pas l'esprit clair.

-Je ne pense pas, Monsieur, avoir commis la moindre erreur jusque-là ! J'ai toujours fait preuve d'intégrité et de sang-froid !

-Ce n'est pas ce que l'on m'a rapporté tout à l'heure après que vous vous soyez barricadé dans les toilettes ?

-Qui ? Gronda Edward. Non, cela n'a pas d'importance ! Pardonnez-moi, Monsieur, d'avoir pris quelques minutes pour moi, mais je puis vous assurer que je suis tout à fait apte à diriger cette enquête !

-Edward a raison, il est le plus à même à arrêter l'Eventreur, plaida Russell, par ailleurs, Monsieur, vous me connaissez suffisamment bien pour savoir que je veillerai sur lui.

-La question n'est pas là, je sais Russell que vous, ainsi que toute l'équipe, prendrez soin de l'Agent Cullen, admit le Directeur, cependant, je suis beaucoup plus inquiet par ce que veut l'Eventreur. N'oubliez pas que par deux fois, Edward, vous vous êtes volontairement jeté dans la gueule du loup et il est hors de question que cela se reproduise à nouveau ! Est-ce clair ?

Edward serra les poings, ses émeraudes luisantes de colère défièrent les prunelles du Directeur qui ne broncha pas, lentement, il s'obligea à hocher la tête.

-Parfait, accepta le Directeur ravi, l'Agent Davies co-dirigera cette enquête avec vous, je veux que tous vos ordres soient approuvés par Russell, c'est compris ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

-Et si jamais cela vous venait à l'esprit de désobéir, sachez que les conséquences seraient lourdes et sans appel, suis-je suffisamment clair ?

-Oui, Monsieur.

Edward savait très bien ce que cette menace signifiait, cependant, Monsieur Carter ne semblait pas comprendre qu'il rendrait lui-même sa plaque si c'était le seul moyen pour sauver son père.

-Je ne cherche qu'à vous protéger, Edward, conclut l'homme avant de sortir du bureau. Tenez-moi au courant de l'évolution de l'enquête.

La porte se referma et il resta quelques secondes à suivre la silhouette du Directeur à travers les stores.

-Ce qu'il vient de dire ne change pas grand chose, murmura Caitlin, il sait très bien que nous agissons toujours ainsi.

-Oserais-tu prétendre que je ne sais pas prendre de décision sans avoir eu l'avis de Russell ? Questionna Edward avec un léger sourire.

-Tout à fait exact, très cher, acquiesça son mentor, je te suis, non, nous te sommes indispensable. »

Les quatre agents échangèrent un sourire complice avant de se remettre au travail. Sam et Caitlin s'occupaient de surveiller à distance l'évolution de la situation à Forks tout en gardant un œil sur sa famille qui venait juste de rejoindre l'aéroport et de monter à bord du jet. Edward soupira, au moins, ils étaient tous en sécurité. Russell, quant à lui, était en train d'examiner les différentes photos de la villa envoyées par l'équipe de scientifiques qui était toujours en train de passer la maison de ses parents au crible. Edward retourna s'asseoir à son bureau. Il ne cessait de revoir la scène, son père avait eu l'Eventreur en joue, cependant, ce dernier avait ôté son masque déstabilisant ainsi suffisamment Carlisle pour prendre le dessus sur lui. Mais qui avait donc ce pouvoir ? Ethan ? Non, cela ne pouvait pas être lui. Il avait eu le temps d'étudier les images de l'assaut et plus précisément celles où les deux hommes se tenaient en joue, Ethan était mort, il en était certain. Pourtant, son instinct lui soufflait que la réponse n'était pas loin. James n'était pas l'Eventreur, la preuve en était faite, néanmoins, il était tout aussi intimement persuadé que ce psychopathe avait un rapport avec son passé. Ce passé qui se refusait obstinément à lui… Il devait retrouver ses souvenirs ! Il devait les avoir pour combattre l'Eventreur à armes égales !

Pris d'une soudaine inspiration, il attrapa le cahier offert par Jasper dans lequel il avait consigné tous ses cauchemars. Lentement, il relut les différents passages, notant son écriture parfois hésitante, brouillonne, alors que cela ne lui ressemblait pas. L'agent superviseur saisit un bloc note et tout en continuant sa lecture, il releva des passages qui l'interpellaient. Au bout d'un moment, il arriva à la dernière page, un soupir empreint de lassitude franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, il n'y avait rien, du moins, il n'y avait rien qui ne l'interpelle lui. Peut-être devrait-il demander à Russell d'y jeter un coup d'œil ? Cependant, aussi proches soient-ils, il ressentait une sourde appréhension à ce que son ami plonge dans ce qui semblait être ses plus sombres secrets. Edward allait se lever pour rejoindre ses agents autour de la table de travail quand il vit Caitlin et Sam commencer à se disputer. Il savait que ces deux-là s'appréciaient, mais ils aimaient tout autant se lancer dans des joutes verbales sans fin. Alors qu'il allait intervenir pour réclamer un peu de calme, une image s'imposa à lui. Une dispute dans la salle d'entraînement dans la planque de son père. Il avait rangé cette information dans un coin de son cerveau et n'y avait plus vraiment repensé, pourtant, la dispute avait été houleuse.

_« -Il faut lui dire ! Assura Daniel entre deux tirs._

_-Hors de question ! Répliqua Helena furieuse._

_-Helena…_

_-Non ! Daniel ! Tu vas lui faire inutilement du mal ! Laisse les morts là où ils sont, c'est préférable ! »_

Edward se traita d'idiot, le « il » faisait sûrement référence à son père, apparemment ces deux-là lui avait dissimulé quelque chose. Qu'avaient-ils voulu dire par les morts ? Qui d'autre qu'Ethan pourrait être un danger pour Carlisle ? Etait-ce pour cela qu'Helena était restée auprès d'eux ? Etait-ce pour cette raison qu'elle avait été tuée ? Avait-elle fait le lien entre leur passé et le tueur en série ? Connaissait-elle l'identité de l'Eventreur ? Il devait contacter de toute urgence Daniel Richardson, mais comment ? Celui-ci avait pris la fuite. Peut-être Franz Scheler pourrait-il l'aider ? Aussitôt, il attrapa son téléphone portable pour chercher dans celui-ci les coordonnées de l'ancien marshal.

« -Une piste ? S'enquit Russell en le voyant s'agiter.

Edward leva un doigt dans sa direction, lui intimant ainsi le silence, alors que son correspondant décrochait.

« -Oui ?

-Monsieur Scheler, bonjour, Agent Cullen à l'appareil.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous Edward ? Car j'imagine que tout comme votre paternel vous ne m'appelez pas pour prendre des nouvelles ?

Edward ferma les yeux et serra les poings quand l'ancien marshal fit référence à Carlisle, il ravala difficilement la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge pour reprendre la conversation d'un ton posé.

-J'aurais besoin de contacter Daniel Richardson, savez-vous où il est ?

-Daniel ? Non, mais je peux le retrouver si vous voulez.

-Oui, s'il-vous-plaît, il est urgent que je lui parle.

Un silence s'abattit sur la ligne, Edward se demanda pendant quelques instants si la communication n'avait pas été coupée.

-Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Scheler d'une voix tendue.

-Non, rien ne va, avoua-t-il, je vous en prie, Monsieur Scheler, retrouvez Richardson, faites cela pour mon père.

-Je fais aussi vite que possible, petit, je vous tiens au courant.

-Merci.

-Edward ? Carlisle va bien ?

-Je ne sais pas, murmura l'agent du FBI avant de raccrocher.

Le jeune homme posa le téléphone sur son bureau avant d'inspirer profondément, il pouvait sentir peser sur lui les regards de ses agents qui se demandaient s'il allait craquer.

-Ça va, assura-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

-Tu nous expliques ? Lui demanda Russell.

-Lorsque nous étions dans la planque de mon père avant que je ne serve d'appât, j'ai surpris une conversation au stand de tir entre Helena et Daniel. Apparemment ce dernier voulait dire quelque chose à mon père, quelque chose qui semblait important, mais Helena l'en a empêché, arguant que Carlisle avait déjà suffisamment souffert et qu'il ferait mieux de laisser les morts à leur place.

-Vous pensez qu'ils auraient pu cacher quelque chose d'important ? Interrogea Caitlin.

-Quelque chose ou quelqu'un, précisa Edward.

-Quelqu'un qu'ils auraient pu penser mort, rappela Sam, peut-être parlaient-ils du cercueil vide d'Ethan ?

-Je ne crois pas, souffla l'agent superviseur, mon instinct me dit que la clef du mystère est peut-être là. Caitlin, Scheler recherche Daniel Richardson, mais demande tout de même à Penny de travailler aussi dessus. Plus vite il sera ici, plus tôt nous aurons des réponses.

Caitlin hocha la tête avant de prendre quelques affaires pour se rendre au bureau de Penny.

-Des nouvelles de Forks ? S'enquit-il.

-Non, répondit avec regret Sam, je…

-Oui ? L'encouragea Edward.

-Peut-être devrions-nous envoyer une brigade cynophile sur place, proposa son agent, il est possible qu'il ait pu passer les barrages parce qu'il était seul, cela voudrait donc dire qu'il a abandonné le corps de votre pè…

C'était la première fois que le superviseur voyait son subordonné buter ainsi sur des mots. Edward acquiesça vaguement de la tête, le dispensant de terminer sa phrase.

-Fais une demande, mais je ne pense pas qu'ils trouvent quoi que ce soit. Il a emmené mon père avec lui, je suis même certain qu'ils sont en route pour Washington où il mettra la touche finale à son plan. D'ailleurs, il faudrait placer une alerte sur les aéroports.

-Jamais il ne pourra prendre un avion avec votre père blessé à ses côtés, fit remarquer Sam.

-Je pense qu'il a suffisamment de ressources pour y parvenir que ce soit par un vol commercial ou privé, renseigne-toi, je te prie.

L'agent Cartland fit signe qu'il s'en occupait avant de sortir de son bureau. Russell se saisit alors d'un dossier qu'il venait d'imprimer, il le rejoignit et lui tendit la liasse de feuilles.

-Qu'est-ce ? Demanda Edward avant de baisser les yeux sur l'en-tête du premier papier.

-Les premières conclusions du légiste même s'il n'a pas de corps. Il y est précisé qu'il a relevé plus de 3 litres et demi de sang, le corps humain en contient approximativement 5. Sans une transfusion rapide, Carlisle n'a pas la moindre chance de survi…

-Tais-toi !

-Edward…

-Je t'ai demandé de te taire ! Gronda le jeune homme en jetant le rapport à la poubelle.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas évident pour toi, je t'assure que moi-même j'ai du mal à garder mon calme, mais tu dois te préparer à envisager le pire.

-L'Eventreur a planifié tout ceci, il a besoin de mon père vivant pour que sa mise en scène soit parfaite, j'en suis certain.

-Je le pense aussi, mais je ne crois pas qu'il avait prévu de tirer sur Carlisle, tout comme je ne pense pas qu'il va le conduire à l'Hôpital.

Edward savait tout cela, il savait que les chances de survie de son père étaient très minces, mais il voulait y croire, il ne pouvait pas faire autrement, sinon, il s'écroulerait.

-Ecoute, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas passer un peu de temps avec Stefan et Bella ? Offrit Russell. Fais une pause, allez déjeuner tous les trois. Je t'appelle s'il y a quoi que ce soit, d'accord ? »

Edward balaya du regard les diverses photos ainsi que les multiples rapports jonchant la table de travail. Le jeune homme prit son téléphone portable qu'il glissa dans la poche de sa veste avant de quitter son bureau pour celui de son mentor. A peine avait-il fait un pas à l'intérieur que Stefan se jeta sur lui, il étreignit son fils, humant son odeur rassurante tout en essayant d'oublier le regard noir que lui lançait sa compagne. Etouffant un soupir de lassitude, il les entraîna vers la cafétéria, puis, une fois leur commande passée, ils s'installèrent sur les tables en extérieur pour profiter du soleil.

.

* * *

.

Bella observait à la dérobée Edward qui était assis en face d'elle, son compagnon coupait la viande de son fils pendant que ce dernier s'attaquait déjà à ses frites. La présence de Stefan l'empêchait de faire la moindre récrimination au jeune homme, pourtant, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir ainsi écarté de l'enquête. Elle aussi, elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Carlisle et elle espérait de tout cœur qu'il allait bien. Distraitement, elle commença à piocher dans son assiette, mâchouillant difficilement la nourriture tout en écoutant Stefan qui leur racontait avec enthousiasme une histoire farfelue.

« -Est-ce trop te demander si tu as des nouvelles ? Lui demanda-t-elle du bout des lèvres quand l'attention de l'enfant se porta sur un groupe de pigeons à quelques mètres d'eux.

-Non.

Edward n'avait prononcé qu'un seul et simple mot, mais elle fut frappée par la souffrance qu'elle avait pu y percevoir. Aussitôt, elle regretta le ton froid qu'elle avait utilisé.

-Je suis désolé, poursuivit Edward sans pour autant la regarder, mais j'ai déjà eu du mal à conserver l'affaire, ta présence n'aurait pas été acceptée par mon supérieur.

-Et par toi non plus, lui reprocha-t-elle.

-C'est exact, convint le jeune homme en plantant enfin son regard émeraude dans le sien, ta présence me trouble, je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à contenir mes émotions si tu es là.

-Je peux…

-Bella, je t'en prie, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà. J'ai besoin d'avoir l'esprit clair pour le retrouver. Je t'en prie, Bella, comprends-moi et soutiens-moi, sans toi, je n'y arriverai pas.

Une vague de tristesse submergea la jeune femme qui ne put que céder face à la peine évidente de son compagnon, elle posa sa main sur celle de son amant tout en lui adressant un sourire rassurant. La fin du déjeuner se passa dans une ambiance plus sereine, même si les adultes ne cessaient de penser à Carlisle. Leur repas achevé, Edward prit Stefan dans ses bras, une de ses mains s'enroula autour de la sienne et ils regagnèrent le bureau de Russell. Alors qu'elle pensait que son compagnon allait rejoindre son équipe, elle remarqua que ce dernier ne cessait de fixer son fils d'un air soucieux.

-Stefan, tu veux bien venir sur mes genoux ? Demanda finalement Edward après de longues minutes d'hésitation.

Le petit garçon ne se fit pas prier et grimpa sur les genoux de son père, ce dernier enlaça aussitôt l'enfant pour le câliner.

-Je sais que tu n'as pas envie d'en parler, débuta doucement son compagnon, tu l'as fait comprendre à Russell, mais papa a vraiment besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé dans le parc.

Bella se raidit au même moment que Stefan, l'enfant ferma les yeux et sembla se tasser sur lui-même.

-Stefan, mon ange, regarde-moi, ordonna Edward. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, mais je vais te demander d'être courageux et fort.

-Comme toi ? Murmura son fils.

-Oui, tu seras même plus courageux que moi, mon trésor. Tu veux bien qu'on essaye de discuter ?

Pour toute réponse, Stefan hocha la tête avant de se blottir dans les bras de son père, Bella se hâta de lui donner le doudou qui était resté avec les affaires de l'enfant. Bella vit Edward déposer un baiser sur le front du petit garçon avant qu'il ne se mette à caresser tendrement l'avant-bras de son fils en un mouvement répétitif.

-Tu es bien, là ? Tu sais que tu es en sécurité avec papa et Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

Une fois que son fils eut prononcé ce mot, Edward lui fit signe de s'approcher. Bella les rejoignit et s'assit sur le rebord du bureau pour être près d'eux, elle posa une main sur le genou de Stefan qui lui offrit un petit sourire.

-Alors, dis-moi, commença Edward dans un doux murmure, tu as joué au foot au parc ?

-Non, j'ai joué au toboggan, à la balançoire et sur la cage.

-Tu as grimpé au sommet ?

-Oui.

-Qui était avec toi ? Dylan ?

-Oui.

-Et qui d'autre ?

-Mady, Bob, Martin et Sandy.

-Vous vous amusiez bien?

-Oui.

-Tu as donc joué avec tes amis, puis, tu es revenu voir Bella, non ? Tu avais soif, je crois ?

-Oui, répondit son fils avec une petite voix.

-Après tu es revenu jouer, mon ange, mais là tu as eu peur, très peur. Tu veux raconter à papa ce qui s'est passé ?

Stefan se crispa malgré toutes les attentions de son père, ce dernier ne voulait pas le blesser et Bella voyait bien que l'agent surveillait le moindre signe inquiétant qui lui ferait stopper l'interrogatoire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a effrayé, mon cœur ? Quelque chose que tu as vue ou une personne ?

Un léger gémissement de peur franchit le seuil des lèvres de l'enfant, son petit corps se mit à trembler. Aussitôt Edward le redressa pour que son torse repose contre le sien, ses bras se refermèrent sur le corps frêle alors qu'il le serrait fermement.

-Chut, je suis là, tout va bien, Stefan. Je t'aime, mon cœur, je t'aime. Tout va bien.

Les doigts de son compagnon se promenèrent dans les cheveux de son fils en une douce caresse. Bella mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure pour endiguer les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper, elle ne supportait pas de voir Stefan souffrir ainsi. Heureusement, le petit garçon finit par se détendre sous les caresses de son père. Edward posa un doigt sous le menton de son fils pour lui faire relever la tête, le cœur de la jeune femme se serra quand elle vit son petit visage baigné de larmes. Tendrement, Edward les essuya tout en souriant à son fils.

-Suis pas courageux comme papa, murmura Stefan qui paraissait honteux.

-Ne dis pas ça, mon cœur, tu es bien plus courageux et plus fort que moi, Stefan !

-C'est vrai ? Questionna son fils avec espoir.

-Oh, oui ! Crois-tu que je pourrais te mentir ?

-Non !

-Bien, que dirais-tu que nous jouions un peu avant que tu ne fasses la sieste ?

-Avec toi ?

-Non, mais je suis sûr que Bella sera d'accord pour la faire avec toi, moi, je serais juste à côté dans mon bureau en train de travailler, d'accord ?

-Oui !

Stefan se hissa sur les genoux de son père pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue avant de descendre pour aller choisir des jouets. Bella suivit l'enfant du regard, étonnée par sa capacité à endiguer sa peine et sa souffrance.

-Il est drôlement fort, murmura-t-elle.

-Oui, je suis extrêmement fier de lui.

-Tu ne peux pas continuer à l'interroger, plaida soudain la jeune femme, il a trop peur.

-Je sais, la rassura Edward en posant une main sur son genou, et je ne l'interrogerai pas davantage car je sais ce qu'il cache.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Son compagnon se leva pour se placer contre elle, il se pencha pour embrasser son front avant que ses lèvres ne frôlent son oreille.

-Il a vu l'Eventreur, murmura son amant, il était au parc.

-Quoi ? S'exclama-t-elle sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

-Chut, souffla Edward, je ne veux plus évoquer cela devant lui.

-Mais… Les vidéos surveillances ?

-Elles n'ont rien donné, toutes les personnes identifiables ont un casier vierge et ne correspondent pas au profil.

-Stefan pourrait…

-Tu l'as toi-même dit, il a trop peur, je ne veux plus qu'on lui demande quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Papa ! Bella ! Vous jouez ? »

Edward sourit avant de rejoindre son fils, Bella les observa quelques secondes tout en se demandant quand ces deux-là pourraient être pleinement heureux et insouciants. Après un deuxième appel de Stefan, la jeune femme plaqua un sourire sur son visage avant de les rejoindre pour participer au jeu. Une fois qu'ils eurent terminés la course de voitures, Stefan protesta quelque peu quand Edward l'allongea sur le canapé pour qu'il prenne un peu de repos. Cependant, après un câlin, l'enfant accepta de laisser partir son père. Bella prit alors un livre et s'allongea auprès du petit garçon pour lui conter la suite de l'histoire. Stefan ne tarda pas à s'endormir. La jeune femme se tourna alors sur le côté pour caresser tendrement le visage de l'enfant. Elle se promit de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le protéger alors même si elle avait envie de participer à l'enquête, elle avait réalisé que sa place était ici, auprès de Stefan, pour l'aimer et préserver son âme innocente.

.

* * *

.

Edward entra dans son bureau qu'il trouva désespérément vide. Il s'approcha de la table de travail pour voir s'ils avaient reçu de nouveaux documents. Son cœur se serra à la vue des tâches de sang maculant la buanderie, le couloir, menant à l'intérieur de la villa, le sang de son père… Le jeune homme prit quelques documents pour les étudier avant d'aller s'asseoir à son bureau, il jeta un coup d'œil à sa boîte de messagerie avant de vérifier son téléphone portable, car il se doutait bien qu'à un moment ou à un autre, l'Eventreur allait le contacter. Après avoir constaté qu'il n'avait aucun message, il observa avec sérieux les deux épais dossiers qui trônaient face à lui, l'un concernait l'Eventreur et l'autre le Général Volturi. Edward les ouvrit dans l'espoir de trouver un indice qui leur aurait échappé car il était convaincu qu'ils étaient passés à côté d'un détail.

L'après-midi était bien avancée quand les cris de joie de son fils lui firent relever la tête, il regarda à travers les stores obstruant la baie vitrée donnant sur les bureaux en open-space pour voir sa famille débarquer. Stefan courut vers sa grand-mère qui l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Edward se sentit mal quand il vit les traits tirés d'Esmé ainsi que ses yeux rougis. L'agent referma les dossiers avec un léger soupir de désespoir, il n'avait rien trouvé. Après avoir inspiré profondément, il sortit de son bureau pour aller accueillir les siens. Sa famille n'allait rester que quelques heures sur Washington avant d'être transférée dans un lieu sûr et sous bonne garde.

« -Salut, Edward ! L'interpella son cadet en le serrant dans ses bras. T'as des nouvelles ?

-Non, Emmett, murmura-t-il avant de saluer les autres.

Alice le retint un peu plus longtemps dans son étreinte et il pouvait voir qu'elle était sur le point de craquer. Dès qu'il la relâcha, sa petite sœur courut se réfugier dans les bras de Jasper qui lui offrit un sourire triste. Edward se tourna ensuite vers sa mère qui venait de confier Stefan à Rosalie, il ouvrit ses bras pour l'étreindre, mais il ne reçut en retour qu'une gifle. C'était la première fois qu'Esmé levait la main sur lui. Edward baissa les yeux face à son regard troublé par le chagrin et la colère.

-Je suis déso…

-Je t'interdis de dire que tu es désolé, gronda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, retrouve-le !

-Oui, acquiesça-t-il en ravalant autant ses sanglots que sa honte.

Sans un mot ou un regard de plus, Esmé prit la direction de la salle de repos où ils devaient patienter avant leur prochain départ. Alice et Rosalie lui lancèrent un regard désolé avant de la suivre, emmenant Stefan avec eux, Emmett hésita quelques secondes avant de leur emboîter le pas.

-Boss, vous devriez venir…, commença Penny qui venait d'arriver et remarquait seulement que tous étaient figés. Tout va bien ?

-Laisse-moi une minute, s'il-te-plaît, demanda Edward dans une supplique.

L'agent superviseur passa devant les différents bureaux, ignorant les regards qui pesaient sur lui, repoussant loin de lui l'idée que tous ses subordonnés avaient vu sa mère le gifler, le renier. A peine était-il arrivé dans les toilettes qu'il s'apprêtait à barricader la porte, cependant, Russell fut plus rapide cette fois et réussit à entrer, Jasper et Bella sur ses talons.

-Une minute, s'il-vous-plaît, répéta-t-il.

-Hors de question, répliqua Russell. Je sais que cela va être dur, mais oublie son geste.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Edward, murmura Bella en s'approchant pour lui prendre la main, elle est bouleversée, son geste a dépassé ses pensées, j'en suis sûre. Elle t'aime comme toute mère aime…

-Ce n'est pas ma mère, coupa soudain Edward en acceptant pour la première fois cette réalité, je ne suis pas son fils, je suis simplement celui par qui le malheur arrive dans sa famille.

-Bon, tu as fini avec tes idioties ? Marmonna Jasper en lui lançant un regard lourd de reproches. Cesse donc de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Esmé n'avait pas à faire cela et je suis sûr qu'elle regrette déjà son geste. Elle a vécu beaucoup de choses horribles en peu de temps, elle a eu très peur aujourd'hui et Carlisle a disparu, tu ne crois pas qu'il est normal qu'elle pète un peu les plombs ?

-Péter les plombs ? C'est du jargon de psy ? S'étonna Russell.

La réplique de son mentor eut le don de lui arracher un sourire alors que Jasper levait les yeux au ciel.

-Enfin, tout ce que j'essaie de te dire c'est qu'elle t'aime comme si tu étais sa chair et son sang, laisse-lui juste le temps de digérer tout cela, d'accord ?

Edward acquiesça tout en entourant de ses mains la taille fine de Bella pour l'attirer au plus près de lui, il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux en ignorant les regards complices que se lancèrent Jasper et Russell. Les deux hommes ne tardèrent pas à quitter les toilettes. Bella s'échappa alors de ses bras et tout en lui offrant un petit sourire, elle alla bloquer la porte des toilettes avec la chaise.

-J'aimerais, murmura-t-il, mais je n'ai pas le temps, je dois…

-Chut ! Coupa la jeune femme en posant son index sur ses lèvres. Russell et même Jasper seront d'accord avec moi pour dire que tu as besoin de réconfort. »

A peine Bella avait-elle terminé sa phrase qu'elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses mains se posèrent sur la hanche de sa compagne, plaquant leurs corps l'un contre l'autre, alors que leurs langues se lançaient dans un ballet endiablé. A bout de souffle, leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leurs fronts se touchaient toujours alors que leurs regards se mélangeaient. Il put voir dans les prunelles chocolat la même flamme du désir qui devait brûler dans les siennes. D'un mouvement souple, Bella échangea leur place, se retrouvant ainsi bloquée entre le meuble dans laquelle la vasque du lavabo était encastrée et son corps. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent pour un baiser teinté de violence pendant que ses mains soulevaient la jeune femme pour l'asseoir sur le rebord du meuble. Les jambes de sa compagne entourèrent ses hanches, l'emmenant au plus près d'elle. Les mains de Bella étaient loin d'être inactives, il pouvait déjà sentir ses longs doigts fins défaire les boutons de sa chemise après avoir repoussé sa cravate. Les lèvres de sa compagne se posèrent sur son torse ainsi dévoilé alors qu'il glissait ses mains sous son pull. En quelques secondes, il lui ôta le vêtement. Edward déposa une pluie de baisers partant du lobe de l'oreille de sa belle, descendant le long de son cou avant d'enfouir son visage entre ses seins. Alors que sa langue traçait délicatement les contours du sous-vêtement en soie, il sentit les mains de la jeune femme s'attaquer à la ceinture de son pantalon. Les doigts agiles ne tardèrent pas à défaire la boucle avant de faire sauter le bouton et d'abaisser sa braguette. Un gémissement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres lorsque la main de Bella s'invita dans son boxer pour se saisir de son membre déjà douloureusement tendu.

Alors que son pantalon glissait le long de ses chevilles, Edward s'attaqua lui aussi au vêtement de sa compagne. Pendant que ses dents mordillaient l'un des mamelons de Bella, il défit son jean. La main de la jeune femme abandonna sa virilité le temps de nouer ses bras autour de son cou, il en profita pour la soulever et ainsi lui ôter son jean ainsi que sa culotte. D'un geste sec et impatient, Bella fit glisser son boxer, révélant ainsi son érection que la jeune femme s'empressa de guider vers sa féminité. Edward sentit son désir grimper en flèche quand son gland frôla la moiteur dégoulinante de désir de sa moitié. En un coup de reins, il entra en elle. Un baiser emplit d'ardeur étouffa leur cri de plaisir de ne faire plus qu'un. Les doigts de Bella s'enfoncèrent dans ses épaules, il pouvait sentir la pression de ceux-ci malgré sa chemise. La jeune femme s'offrait à lui, s'accordant, acceptant ses coups de reins rapides et brutaux. Edward sentait un désir violent gronder en lui. Son sexe ne cessait de grandir et de palpiter, appréciant la moiteur du fourreau de chair qui le pressait de plus en plus. Soudain, les dents de Bella se plantèrent dans la peau tendre de son cou pour le mordre, étouffant ainsi son cri de jouissance. Edward serra ses lèvres, retenant son râle de plaisir, alors que les chairs de sa belle enserraient violement son membre. L'orgasme le terrassa, il se répandit dans l'antre accueillant de sa compagne qui tremblait encore de plaisir entre ses bras.

Lentement, le souffle court, le corps tressaillant encore de plaisir, il garda sa douce dans ses bras, profitant encore de ces quelques minutes de calme, emmagasinant aussi tout l'amour que la jeune femme lui portait. Au bout d'un moment, Bella releva la tête. Elle l'observa avec amour avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. Puis, à regret, ils se séparèrent. Sans un mot, ils remirent de l'ordre dans leurs vêtements et leurs coiffures. Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant qu'Edward ne débloque la porte. Sa main était posée sur la poignée quand les doigts de Bella s'enroulèrent autour de son avant-bras.

« -Quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie pas que je t'aime, assura-t-elle.

-Je t'aime aussi. »

Edward lui vola un dernier baiser avant qu'ils ne sortent tous deux des toilettes. L'agent superviseur se figea quand il remarqua que son mentor se tenait au bout du couloir, assis sur une chaise, en train de lire un dossier. Un léger glapissement lui fit tourner la tête, Bella venait de prendre une belle teinte rouge en comprenant que Russell était resté là pour « monter la garde ». L'agent superviseur prit la main de sa compagne dans la sienne et l'entraîna à l'autre bout du couloir, il passa devant son ami sans lui adresser le moindre regard. A son tour, Russell se leva et leur emboîta le pas. Edward ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'ils furent devant la salle de repos, il déposa un baiser dans la paume de la main de Bella avant de lui sourire une dernière fois avant de rejoindre son bureau. L'esprit apaisé, ses blessures pansées par l'amour de Bella, il se replongea dans la noirceur des dossiers qui l'entouraient avec pour seul objectif : retrouver son père.

.

* * *

.

Tout son être était terriblement douloureux, il ouvrit péniblement un œil pour ne rencontrer que l'obscurité. Carlisle voulut bouger, mais il se sentait trop faible, trop épuisé pour esquisser le moindre geste. Pourtant, il devait tenter de s'enfuir car il se souvenait parfaitement des derniers évènements, il se rappelait s'être battu contre l'Eventreur, il se revoyait le mettre en joue… Il allait le tuer… Le tuer… Mais l'homme avait dévoilé son vrai visage, troublant suffisamment son esprit pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Le tueur en avait profité pour reprendre le dessus et le blesser. Le reste était assez flou dans son esprit. Il lui semblait que l'Eventreur l'avait conduit ailleurs, son instinct lui souffla qu'il était bien loin de Forks. Néanmoins, il cessa de se poser des questions, il devait fuir, s'échapper, avant qu'il ne se serve de lui pour appâter Edward. Doucement, il bougea ses jambes. Carlisle fut surpris et heureux de ne sentir aucune entrave le retenir, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas attaché ? Alors qu'il se posait cette question, il entendit une porte grincer. Lentement, la porte s'entrouvrit, laissant entrer un peu de lumière dans laquelle se découpait une haute silhouette. Carlisle cligna des paupières lorsque son ravisseur alluma la lampe posée sur le chevet à côté de son lit. Ses yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'adapter à la faible lueur. Son regard se posa sur les traits de l'Eventreur et il ne put empêcher une douleur sourde s'emparer de son être. Carlisle ne put soutenir bien longtemps les orbes sombres qui le fixaient, il ferma les yeux, détournant légèrement la tête quand il sentit une main se poser sur son front.

« -Tu as un peu de fièvre, remarqua doucement son ravisseur, je vais vérifier tes blessures. »

Carlisle sentit des doigts fins et agiles décoller les bandes adhésives avant de soulever les compresses, il sentit sa peau se tendre, la douleur traversa son être, mais il n'en laissa rien paraître lorsque l'Eventreur ôta la compresse imbibée de sang séché qui s'était collée à la plaie. Une fois qu'il eut dénudé ses deux blessures, Carlisle serra les dents en sentant la brûlure de l'alcool sur ses plaies encore béantes. Ses poings se serrèrent alors qu'il regrettait sa faiblesse, car l'Eventreur avait baissé sa garde, il aurait pu tenter de le maîtriser, de retourner la situation, mais il était bien trop impuissant pour ne serait-ce que lever un doigt. Une fois ses soins terminés, l'homme le redressa avec une douceur qui l'étonna, l'appuyant contre les oreillers, pourquoi prenait-il autant soin de lui ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas son attitude. Pourquoi ne le torturait-il pas ? Carlisle savait que l'Eventreur ne voulait pas le tuer car il voulait se servir de lui pour attirer Edward, cependant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de le blesser ? Une petite lueur d'espoir s'alluma dans son esprit, peut-être pourrait-il arriver à le raisonner ? Peut-être que s'il trouvait ce dont ce fou avait tant besoin, il arriverait à convaincre l'Eventreur de laisser tranquille Edward, Carlisle était même prêt à rester avec lui du moment où il laissait son fils en paix. Le médecin sursauta quand il sentit une main se poser sur sa bouche, arrachant par la même occasion l'épais morceau de scotch marron qui le bâillonnait. L'Eventreur s'assit à ses côtés tout en ôtant le couvercle d'un bol, aussitôt, une odeur de potage envahit la chambre, réveillant par la même occasion son estomac. Toujours avec une douceur déconcertante, son ravisseur remplit une cuillerée de potage qu'il porta à ses lèvres après avoir vérifié qu'il ne soit pas trop chaud. Carlisle avala sans faire de difficulté, souhaitant mettre le plus de chance possible de son côté et il se doutait qu'il ne valait mieux pas énerver son geôlier. Une fois le potage terminé, l'homme l'aida à boire un peu d'eau tout en lui faisant prendre des médicaments.

« -Etait-ce bon ?

La question le désarçonna, le doute s'empara de son esprit, y avait-il autre chose que des légumes dans le potage ?

-Oui, murmura pourtant Carlisle d'une voix affreusement rauque et faible.

-Tant mieux, tu sais, j'ai suivi sa recette, confia son ravisseur d'un ton heureux qui le fit tressaillir, je sais qu'elle te la faisait souvent, à lui aussi, mais pas à moi… Je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle.

-Tu… Tu te trompes… Je suis sûr qu'elle…

Carlisle se tut. Il était allé trop loin. Il avait vu les prunelles du tueur noircir, ses traits se durcirent, ses poings se serrèrent et le médecin se prépara à recevoir des coups, pourtant, aucun ne vint. L'Eventreur se leva et avec des gestes précipités remis en place son bâillon. L'homme le rallongea avant de commencer à faire les cents pas dans la chambre. Carlisle voyait l'hésitation du ravisseur, ce dernier semblait partagé entre se défouler sur lui ou sortir de la chambre. Soudain, l'Eventreur se figea. Carlisle déglutit péniblement quand il le vit sortir un poignard d'un étui attaché à sa taille. La faible lueur de la lampe se refléta sur la lame qui brilla. Avec un regard enfiévré, l'Eventreur retroussa la manche de sa chemise, dévoilant la peau nue de son avant-bras. Lentement, il enfonça la lame dans sa chair, y laissant un trait ensanglanté, une marque qui lui rappela celles qu'il avait soignées sur un petit garçon…

-Tout va bien se passer, murmura le tueur, nous allons bientôt être réunis. Tu veilleras sur nous… On sera heureux tous les 4… Toi, mon Edward, Stefan et moi… Enfin, surtout Edward… Il me tarde tant de le revoir, de le serrer contre moi, de voir son regard chargé de haine et de douleur… C'est tellement bon…

Carlisle ne put retenir une larme qui roula le long de sa joue. Comment autant de folie pouvait l'habiter ? Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il devienne ainsi ? Il sursauta en sentant des lèvres se poser sur sa joue, cueillant ainsi son unique larme.

-Sais-tu à quel point il est bon, jouissif, même d'enfoncer cette larme dans sa chair ? Susurra l'Eventreur. Un peu comme avec toi, mais la sensation n'est pas aussi forte. Cependant, je devrais me montrer prudent, tu as perdu du sang et tu es faible. »

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que la lame quitta sa chair meurtrie. L'Eventreur nettoya les blessures qu'il venait de lui causer avant de les bander. Puis, il se pencha vers lui, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Sans plus attendre, l'homme partit. Carlisle laissa son corps se relâcher. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi avec lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas enfermé dans un sous-sol lugubre, attaché à un mur ? Pourquoi… Que manigançait-il ? Toutes ces questions embrouillaient son esprit. La douleur et la fatigue tiraillaient son être. Son corps ne tarda pas à rendre les armes. Carlisle sombra dans l'inconscience.

.

* * *

.

Edward écoutait d'une oreille distraite les théories et les discussions de ses agents, ceux-ci échangeaient, débattaient pour tenter de percer le mystère. Pour sa part, il ne participait nullement au débat ce qui semblait agacer Russell. Son mentor fronça un peu plus les sourcils quand il commença à faire tourner son fauteuil, fermant les yeux et profitant de l'étrange sensation de liberté que lui provoquait ce simple jeu.

« -Edward, l'interpella Russell d'un ton las, peux-tu rester tranquille deux minutes ? »

Pour toute réponse, l'agent superviseur leva un index dans la direction de son ami, lui intimant le silence tout en continuant d'appuyer ses pieds sur le sol pour obliger son fauteuil à tourner une nouvelle fois sur lui-même. Le soupir exaspéré de son mentor lui arracha un sourire. Soudain, son regard se posa sur son reflet dans la vitre lui faisant face, Edward se figea. Quelque chose était là, juste devant lui, ses sourcils se froncèrent alors qu'il se concentrait, la réponse était toute proche, il le sentait.

.

* * *

.

Bella sourit à Alice, elle se leva effleurant par la même occasion la main de Rosalie qui lui jeta un regard embué avant de reporter son attention sur Esmé qu'elle réconfortait tant bien que mal. Jasper et Emmett revinrent à ce moment-là avec leurs boissons, Stefan perché sur les épaules de son immense oncle. A peine avaient-ils passé la porte qu'Esmé sourit, elle se leva pour prendre Stefan dans ses bras, mais l'enfant refusa d'aller avec elle. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent le sol, le petit garçon trouva refuge auprès d'elle.

« -Stefan, mon cœur, pourquoi tu ne veux pas venir avec mamie ? Lui demanda doucement Esmé.

-T'es pas gentille !

-Mais, Stefan…

-T'as tapé papa !

Bella prit Stefan dans ses bras bien décidée à lui expliquer le geste d'Esmé, mais les deux prunelles noires de colère qu'elle croisa lui firent comprendre que cela ne serait pas simple, Stefan était vraiment furieux contre sa grand-mère.

-Je suis désolée, mon grand, tu n'aurais pas dû voir cela, expliqua maladroitement Esmé, c'est entre ton papa et moi, je…

-Demande pardon à papa !

-Stefan, écoute…

Le petit garçon ne sembla pas disposé à en entendre davantage, il enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, profitant de ses longs cheveux pour s'y dissimuler.

-Ça te dirait que l'on aille voir papa ? Proposa Bella à l'enfant qu'elle sentait se tendre contre elle.

Stefan acquiesça sans pour autant accorder un regard à qui que ce soit. Esmé fit un geste pour les retenir, mais Rosalie l'arrêta. Bella quitta la pièce, passant devant Alice.

-Emmène-le faire un tour, on va parler à maman, chuchota Alice. Je sais que c'est dur pour elle, mais Edward n'y est pour rien.

Bella sourit à sa meilleure amie avant de quitter la salle de repos. La jeune femme décida de faire un détour par le distributeur de confiseries avant de rejoindre Edward, elle était certaine que quelques bonbons atténueraient la colère du petit garçon. Arrivés devant le distributeur, elle posa Stefan au sol en lui demandant de réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait pendant qu'elle cherchait sa monnaie.

-Je peux avoir des nounours au chocolat ? Lui demanda l'enfant en les observant avec envie.

-Oui, si tu veux, mais tu n'en mangeras qu'un, on ne va pas tarder à dîner normalement, d'accord ?

-Oui. Peux mettre la pièce ?

Bella sourit et donna l'argent à Stefan avant de le soulever pour qu'il puisse atteindre la fente où glisser la monnaie. Puis, elle lui montra les boutons sur lesquels appuyés. La jeune femme ne put que sourire face à son impatience lorsque le bras mécanique fit basculer le paquet. Elle le ramassa avant de l'ouvrir et de donner un bonbon à l'enfant.

-Merci ! S'écria Stefan en mordant dans la tête de l'ours.

-Ah, vous voilà !

Bella se tourna et sourit au nouvel arrivant, ce dernier semblait heureux de les trouver.

-Tout va bien ? Interrogea la jeune femme.

-Oui.

-Des nouvelles ? Murmura-t-elle pendant que Stefan contemplait les autres friandises présentes dans la machine.

-Non, mais nous allons vous transférer en lieu sûr. Il faut y aller.

-Maintenant ? S'étonna Bella.

-Oui, en route !

La jeune femme prit Stefan dans ses bras et lui emboîta le pas à travers les dédales de couloirs. Alors qu'elle devait presque courir pour se maintenir à sa hauteur, Stefan ne trouva pas mieux que de poser ses doigts pleins de chocolat dans le cou de leur ange gardien y laissant une belle trace.

-Stefan ! S'exaspéra-t-il. Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? Essuie-toi les mains et tiens-toi tranquille !

Bien que surprise par le ton utilisé, la jeune femme mit cette soudaine montée de colère sur le compte de la fatigue et du stress. Elle rassura Stefan avant de lui donner un mouchoir en papier pour qu'il s'essuie les doigts. Bella remarqua alors les sourcils froncés de l'enfant qui dardait un regard noir sur la nuque de l'agent qui marchait devant eux.

-Veux Emmett ! Déclara soudain Stefan.

-Tu vas le rejoindre, gronda-t-il sans prendre la peine de se retourner.

-Mais…

-Chut, souffla Bella en calmant l'enfant, on va rejoindre tonton Emmett et tous les autres.

Ses paroles ne semblèrent guère rassurer Stefan qui commença à se tortiller entre ses bras à tel point que Bella dut finalement le poser au sol.

-Que se passe-t-il encore ?

-Vais faire caca ! Bella, tu viens ?

-Je…, eut seulement le temps de balbutier la jeune femme.

-Tu es assez grand pour y aller seul !

-Mais, m'essuie pas tout seul…

-Stefan !

La jeune femme lança un regard surpris à Stefan qui se précipita sans attendre vers les toilettes. La porte se referma sur l'enfant et Bella lança un regard ahuri à son garde du corps dont elle ne comprenait pas le comportement.

-Tu devrais peut-être aller l'aider ? Proposa-t-elle.

Il sembla peser le pour et le contre avant de se ranger à son avis, sûrement à cause du regard noir dont elle le gratifia.

-Oui… Attends-moi dans la voiture. »

Bella prit les clefs tout en demandant où elle se trouvait. La jeune femme acquiesça avant de prendre la direction du garage sous-terrain. Une fois sur place, elle fut un peu étonnée de ne voir aucun autre agent, ni un seul membre de la famille Cullen. La jeune femme appuya sur la clef et une voiture tout-terrain noire se déverrouilla, décidément, le FBI ne faisait jamais dans l'originalité, se dit-elle en se glissant sur le siège passager. Elle patienta quelques minutes avant que la porte arrière ne s'ouvre. Bella se retourna sur son siège, un sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres destiné à Stefan, cependant, celui-ci disparut quand elle sentit quelque chose de froid et petit s'enfoncer dans sa chair. La seconde suivante, elle perdait connaissance.

.

* * *

.

Stefan entra précipitamment dans les toilettes. Le petit-garçon se tourna vers la porte, cherchant un loquet, mais il n'y en avait pas. Il s'avança ensuite, fébrile, à moitié courbé, cherchant la présence de la moindre personne. Malheureusement, les toilettes étaient vides ! Un petit cri franchit le seuil de ses lèvres et il ravala ses sanglots quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Stefan entra dans une toilette dont il verrouilla la porte derrière lui. Aussitôt, il grimpa sur le siège des toilettes alors qu'il entendait des pas claquer doucement sur le carrelage.

« -Sors immédiatement !

L'ordre le fit tressaillir, il étouffa un gémissement de terreur dans son doudou qu'il serrait fermement contre lui.

-Je sais que tu es là. Je ne te ferai pas de mal, alors, sors.

Stefan ferma les yeux en se recroquevillant un peu plus contre sa peluche, espérant ainsi disparaître. L'enfant sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une porte claquer, apparemment, le méchant était en train d'ouvrir toutes les portes des toilettes. Stefan se mit à trembler quand il comprit que le méchant n'allait pas tarder à le trouver !

-Oh, bonjour, Agent …. »

Une décharge d'adrénaline parcourut son petit corps quand il entendit quelqu'un entrer dans les toilettes. Stefan se laissa guider par son instinct. Aussitôt, il descendit de sur le siège et rampa sous la porte des toilettes. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée qui se refermait doucement, il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux hommes qui ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de sa présence. Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit et courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, se laissant guider par son instinct qui le conduisait à l'endroit le plus sûr, les bras de son papa.

.

* * *

.

Edward ne cessait de fixer son reflet dans la vitre lui faisant face, il n'entendait plus les propos de ses collègues, non, il restait obnubilé par son image et la vérité qui semblait s'y dissimuler.

« -Edward !

La voix de Russell le fit sursauter, il se tourna vers son mentor pour lui jeter un regard noir car il lui avait fait perdre le fil de sa réflexion.

-Quoi ? Gronda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Russell désigna ses avant-bras, Edward remarqua alors qu'il avait recommencé à se gratter. Tout en lâchant un soupir agacé, le jeune homme se leva pour s'approcher de son bureau.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? S'enquit son mentor.

Edward ne prit pas la peine de répondre, ses mains tremblantes fouillaient les monticules de documents qui trônaient sur son bureau. Un sourire de satisfaction éclaira son visage quand il mit enfin la main sur son carnet. Alors qu'il allait l'ouvrir, il vit sa famille entrer précipitamment dans les bureaux en open-space.

-Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il inquiet à Emmett après les avoir rejoint.

-Tu as des gants ?

Edward attrapa et enfila les gants en latex noir que Caitlin lui tendait, puis, il prit l'enveloppe sur laquelle apparaissait son nom. Il l'ouvrit et tira le papier qui s'y trouvait. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines à la lecture de quelques mots.

-C'est lui ? Demanda Caitlin.

-Que dit-il ? Interrogea Russell.

-« En souvenir de nous », lut-il.

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Questionna Caitlin perdue.

Personne ne répondit, Edward repensa au cahier qu'il avait laissé sur son bureau. Une image revint s'imposer à son esprit, Stefan lui faisant face, le regard ténébreux et haineux alors qu'il approchait une lame de son avant-bras.

-C'était dans les affaires de Stefan, lui apprit Jasper.

Les paroles de son beau-frère eurent l'effet de le sortir de sa torpeur, son cœur manqua un battement alors qu'il cherchait son fils du regard.

-Où est-il ? Hurla Edward en sentant la panique l'envahir.

-Il est allé chercher des bonbons avec Bella, répondit Alice, ils vont revenir.

-Boss ! Boss ! Appela Penny en les rejoignant en courant et essoufflée.

-Quoi ? Cria-t-il en sentant son contrôle le quitter lentement.

-J'ai retrouvé Daniel Richardson, annonça sa subordonnée ravie, Franz Scheler aussi, il m'a même devancé, ils sont en train de se garer au sous-sol !

Edward sentit un soulagement immense l'envahir, grâce à Richardson, ils allaient peut-être pouvoir avancer et mettre un nom, un visage, sur l'Eventreur. Cependant, avant, il devait mettre la main sur son fils et le garder à ses côtés. Alors qu'il allait demander où était Sam pour lancer son agent à la recherche de Bella et de Stefan, un étrange sentiment l'envahit. La peur noua son ventre alors qu'il sentait un frison glacé l'enlacer. Il se passait quelque chose ! A peine s'était-il rendu compte que le danger rôdait qu'il vit une petite tornade brune foncer sur lui. Edward s'agenouilla pour réceptionner son fils en pleurs, essoufflé et visiblement terrifié.

-Je suis là, murmura-t-il tout en frottant son dos. Tout va bien, mon cœur, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Bella ?

-Le… Le…

-Calme-toi, respire profondément, voilà, c'est bien, l'encouragea Edward, maintenant parle-moi.

-Le messant monsieur…, balbutia son fils alors qu'il se raidissait, il… il a voulu me prendre…

-Tu ne risques rien, je suis là, je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal. D'accord ? Demanda-t-il avant de reprendre une fois que Stefan parut apaisé. Maintenant, il faut que tu me dises où est Bella ?

-Elle… Elle est partie avec lui.

Sans qu'il n'ait à donner le moindre ordre, son équipe se mit en branle, en l'espace de quelques secondes, toutes les entrées et sorties du siège du FBI étaient bloquées. Russell actionna le plan d'urgence, le bâtiment allait donc être fouillé dans les moindres recoins, tout comme les véhicules qui seraient soigneusement contrôlés. L'Eventreur n'irait pas loin et ils allaient retrouver Bella avant qu'il ne lui fasse le moindre mal !

-Tout est bloqué ! Annonça Caitlin. Je vais chercher Sam et nous organiserons les fouilles.

-C'est tout de même étrange, murmura Russell d'un ton pensif.

-Quoi donc ? Demanda Penny.

-Il n'a jamais commis d'erreur, alors, pourquoi se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Cela ne lui ressemble pas, il doit avoir un plan, quelque chose qui lui garantit de sortir sans difficulté de l'immeuble, expliqua Russell.

-Tu penses qu'il va se servir de Bella ? Comprit Edward.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr. A mon avis, Bella n'est qu'un dommage collatéral, ce n'était pas elle qu'il voulait, confia son mentor en couvant Stefan du regard.

-Penny, peux-tu m'avoir les images des caméras de surveillance ?

-Je m'en charge, Boss.

-Caitlin, trouve-moi Sam !

Sa subordonnée acquiesça et prit son téléphone pour se lancer à la recherche de leur collègue. Edward se redressa tout en gardant Stefan dans ses bras, il essuya les larmes de son fils avant de prendre la direction de la salle de surveillance. Il mourait d'envie d'aller sur le terrain pour chercher Bella, mais pour cela il aurait dû se séparer de Stefan et ça il n'y parvenait pas. L'Eventreur avait failli s'en prendre pour la troisième fois à son fils et encore une fois il n'avait pas été là pour le protéger, il ne referait pas cette erreur. Alors qu'ils allaient entrer dans le local où les murs étaient recouverts par des dizaines d'écrans d'ordinateur, Edward fit demi-tour en voyant entrer Franz Scheler et Daniel Richardson encadrés par quatre agents fédéraux.

-Ah, enfin ! S'écria Scheler en le voyant. Tu veux bien dire, petit, à ces molosses de nous lâcher !

L'agent superviseur fit signe aux agents que tout allait bien, aussitôt, les quatre hommes repartirent quadriller les alentours.

-Que se passe-t-il ici ? Gronda Scheler en voyant l'effervescence qui régnait autour d'eux.

-L'Eventreur a pénétré nos locaux, expliqua-t-il simplement avant de planter son regard dans celui de Richardson. Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins, Helena et vous avez délibérément caché quelque chose à mon père et je veux savoir quoi !

Aussitôt, le visage de Richardson se ferma. Edward avait déjà vu qu'il n'était pas heureux d'être là, mais à cet instant, l'homme paraissait plus enclin à sauter par la fenêtre que de lui répondre.

-Où est Helena ? Demanda Richardson après un moment d'hésitation.

-Tu ne lui as pas dit ? Lança Russell à Scheler.

-J'ai eu tellement de mal à le sortir de sa planque que je n'ai pas cru bon de me compliquer la tâche en lui disant que sa copine était morte, précisa Franz Scheler.

-Qui… Qui l'a tué ? Le Général ?

-Non, répondit Caitlin, c'est l'Eventreur. On surveillait la villa des Cullen à Forks, elle s'est éloignée et…

-Elle savait ce qui allait se passer, coupa Edward, elle savait qui se cachait derrière le masque de l'Eventreur et c'est pour cela qu'elle est morte. Elle a voulu régler seule le problème, mais elle n'était pas de taille. Sachez aussi qu'il détient mon père, nous ne savons pas s'il est vivant, donc, pour eux, vous devez nous dire la vérité !

-Je…

Edward fut stupéfait de voir le visage de Richardson prendre soudain une dizaine d'années supplémentaires, il paraissait à bout et près de la rupture. Russell dû s'en rendre compte car il l'invita à s'asseoir.

-Nous avons toujours pensé qu'il était mort… Cependant, j'estimais que Carlisle avait le droit de savoir… Helena pensait le contraire, elle disait qu'on lui ferait plus de mal que de bien… Puis, Helena est tombée sur le dossier que Carlisle avait constitué sur l'Eventreur, les similitudes nous ont effrayés… Mais il était trop tard, la menace du Général était là et nous… Nous avons mis l'Eventreur de côté… J'ai préféré fuir… J'ai abandonné la seule personne qui avait risqué sa vie pour moi. Helena était bien plus courageuse que moi, j'imagine qu'elle a dû vouloir rester pour vous protéger, réparer son erreur, peut-être parler à Carlisle ?

-Elle est morte avant d'avoir pu le faire, murmura Edward. Alors, qui est-il ?

-Vous le savez, Edward, vous l'avez toujours su, assura Daniel Richardson en plantant son regard dans le sien. »

Le jeune homme allait répliquer qu'il n'en avait aucune idée quand son fils gigota entre ses bras pour prendre le poignard en plastique coincé à sa ceinture qui devait le déranger. Edward le lui prit des mains pour le poser sur un bureau lorsqu'il se figea. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du manche en bois où de fins sillons traçaient des arabesques, ses doigts effleurèrent la lame légèrement incurvée au bout, il avait l'impression de sentir le métal froid sous sa peau alors qu'il touchait du plastique. Où avait-il déjà vu ce poignard ? Il se souvenait l'avoir rangé parmi les jouets de Stefan, mais il se rappelait aussi ne pas avoir acheté ce jouet à l'enfant. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines alors qu'il se souvenait du mot de l'Eventreur, _En souvenir de nous_, pourtant, l'arme ne ressemblait pas au poignard utilisé par le tueur. Néanmoins, la dague ne lui était pour autant pas étrangère. Edward ferma les yeux pour essayer de se concentrer. Aussitôt, il revit le Stefan de ses cauchemars, son regard noir, et le couteau qu'il tenait entre ses petites mains. C'était la même arme ! Etait-ce un tour de son esprit ? Non, il ne le pensait pas, il n'avait vu ce jouet que la veille et son cauchemar était bien plus ancien. Les pièces s'assemblèrent peu à peu dans son esprit. L'Eventreur était à Forks, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il avait intercepté le colis d'Esmé pour y placer le poignard ainsi que la lettre.

Alors que tout semblait trouver une place logique dans son esprit, il repensa à la représentation de l'enfant dans son cauchemar. Et si ce n'était pas Stefan ? Edward avait déjà envisagé qu'il puisse s'agir d'une représentation de lui-même lorsqu'il était petit garçon, mais son instinct lui soufflait le contraire. Pourtant, l'enfant de ses cauchemars avait la même carrure que lui, les mêmes traits, seuls ses yeux obscurs différaient des siens.

_« -Tu sais quand j'étais dans la maison, Caïus m'a injecté un produit, j'ai eu des hallucinations. J'ai pensé que tu venais me sauver avant de me rendre compte que ce n'était pas toi. » _

La phrase de son père lui revint brutalement en mémoire, Edward trembla et si… Et si Carlisle n'avait pas eu une hallucination ? Et si…. Une vive douleur naquit brutalement dans un recoin de son cerveau alors que plusieurs images venaient l'assaillir. Il revoyait une femme au visage doux, au beau regard émeraude, le serrer dans ses bras tout en le berçant. Il n'avait pas besoin de s'interroger, il savait qu'il s'agissait d'Elisabeth, de sa mère. Une vive émotion l'étreignit alors qu'il la voyait en train de lui lire une histoire, de le câliner, de jouer avec lui… La douleur dans sa tête s'accentua alors qu'un cri horrifié franchissait le seuil des lèvres de sa mère. Il pouvait presque sentir ses mains tremblantes le soulever pour l'emmener loin du lit maculé de sang. Edward pouvait ressentir à nouveau le froid du rebord de la baignoire malgré son pyjama. Un homme qui lui faisait peur était apparu dans l'embrassure de la porte, un sourire malsain dessiné sur son visage. Il n'avait rien dit quand sa mère avait remonté les manches de son pyjama imbibées de sang pour dévoiler de larges traces de coupure. Un petit rire l'avait fait tressaillir, il avait tourné la tête pour voir sa copie presque conforme, en pyjama elle aussi, se tenir près de leur père, près d'Ethan, un couteau dégoulinant de sang à la main…

La douleur dans son crâne devint insupportable. Dans un brusque moment de lucidité, il tendit Stefan à Russell avant de s'écrouler lourdement sur le sol. Son corps fut parcouru de spasmes alors que les souvenirs douloureux affluaient dans son esprit. Il entendit des pas, des paroles, des mains se poser sur son visage, son corps. Il sentit qu'on le transportait alors qu'il sombrait dans les ténèbres. Un nom pourtant franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Un nom honni. Un nom terrifiant.

« -Gabriel ! »


	23. Chapter 23

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews ! Merci énormément ! Merci beaucoup !

Désolée pour cette attente, mais je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps de libre et le peu que j'ai j'en profite pour avoir un minimum de vie sociale, lol.

Donc, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

.

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

_**Résumé**_** :** Alors que toute l'équipe d'Edward est à la recherche de Carlisle pour le sauver des griffes de l'Eventreur, celui-ci a réussi à pénétrer au siège du FBI pour essayer d'enlever Stefan et Bella. Le petit garçon a réussi à s'enfuir contrairement à Bella qui se retrouve prisonnière du tueur. Edward ne cesse de chercher ses souvenirs qui sont selon lui la clef de tout. Persuadé que Daniel Richardson a des réponses à ses questions, il demande à l'ancien Marshall, Franz Scheler, il apprend l'enlèvement de Bella. C'est alors que toutes les pièces du puzzle semblent se mettre en place dans son esprit, il comprend qui est le petit garçon tenant le couteau ensanglanté et qui lui ressemble tant : Gabriel… Edward perd connaissance alors que la barrière retenant ses souvenirs se brise.

.

.

**Chapitre 23 : Gabriel**

.

.

Lentement, il ouvrit les paupières. Il tressaillit quand un vent froid enveloppa son être, le faisant se replier un peu plus sur lui-même. Tout son corps tremblait, replié en position fœtale pour tenter de conserver un peu de chaleur, ses mains lui faisaient mal tant elles étaient crispées sur ses genoux. Tout à coup, l'obscurité qui l'entourait fut fendue par une faible lueur. Il lui sembla entendre une voix douce l'appeler, mais il n'osait quitter le cocon qu'il s'était créé. Il eut un sursaut quand une main se posa sur son épaule pendant qu'une autre caressait tendrement ses cheveux.

« -Ouvre les yeux, mon trésor, maman est là.

Que se passait-il ? Etait-il en train de rêver ? Ou pire… Etait-il mort ? Lentement, il déplia ses membres engourdis autant par le froid que par ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. Avec un peu de crainte, il leva la tête pour croiser le regard emplit d'amour de sa mère.

-Allez, debout, Edward, il ne faut pas rester là.

Le jeune homme saisit la main tendue et sa mère l'aida à se lever avant de le prendre dans ses bras. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que son corps n'était pas celui d'un adulte, mais celui d'un enfant. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de sa mère, inspirant profondément, retrouvant son odeur si apaisante qui lui tira les larmes aux yeux. Son corps se réchauffa lentement grâce à celui de sa mère ainsi qu'à la chaleur des pièces qu'ils traversaient. Il ne tarda pas à se retrouver dans une salle de bain où Elisabeth l'installa sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, je risque de te faire un peu mal, mon chéri.

Alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi elle lui ferait mal, il la vit découper les manches de son pyjama. Edward frissonna quand il vit le sang séché qui maculait le tissu. Une fois les manches découpées, Elisabeth appliqua des compresses d'eau froide sur le tissu prit dans le sang séché des plaies. Il retint une grimace de douleur alors que sa mère le soignait. Il ne put retenir une larme qui roula le long de sa joue, il se sentait très mal et se retenait tant bien que mal de ne pas vomir.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward. Oh, mon Dieu ! Tu es tout pâle ! Tu veux vomir ? Attends, je t'emmène aux toilettes !

-Elisabeth ! Cesse donc de materner ce gosse ! Déjà que je ne sais pas ce que l'on va en faire !

Edward ne put s'empêcher de trembler en entendant la voix de son père. Craintivement, il tourna la tête vers l'homme qui se tenait sur le seuil de la salle de bain.

-Regarde-moi ! Ordonna Ethan alors qu'il se hâtait d'obéir. Arrête donc de pleurnicher et va te coucher !

Il se hâta d'acquiescer avant de descendre de sur le rebord de la baignoire. A peine ses pieds avaient-ils touché le sol, qu'il sentit ce dernier se dérober sous ses membres. Sa mère le rattrapa avant qu'il ne tombe lourdement sur le carrelage, lui évitant ainsi de se faire un peu plus mal. Un ricanement attira son attention et il ne tarda pas à croiser des émeraudes un peu plus sombres que les siennes.

-Bébé, railla son frère.

-Laisse Edward tranquille, gronda Elisabeth qui pâlit soudain en voyant ce que son aîné tenait entre ses doigts. C'est toi… C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

-Cela m'a paru amusant, se justifia Gabriel avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte et en jouant avec la lame ensanglantée du poignard.

-Comment… Mais tu as blessé ton frère ? Tu l'as déjà molesté, humilié, il faut maintenant que tu le mutiles ? Et toi, tu ne dis rien ! Gronda Elisabeth en fusillant Ethan du regard.

-Cela mettra peut-être du plomb dans la tête de celui-là !

-Edward, il s'appelle Edward et il est aussi ton fils ! Cela te parait trop demandé que de lui montrer un peu d'amour ?

-Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Rugit Ethan en faisant un pas menaçant dans la salle de bain pour saisir Elisabeth par les cheveux. Quant à lui, combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu le couvais trop ?

-Ethan, supplia Elisabeth en grimaçant de douleur, tu me fais mal !

Cela ne sembla pas déranger l'homme qui raffermit sa prise arrachant un cri à sa mère.

-Maman !

Edward se précipita contre Ethan pour tenter de protéger sa mère, mais il reçut un violent coup de pied dans le torse qui le projeta contre le mur.

-Dehors ! Hurla Ethan à leur encontre.

-Maman, pleura-t-il.

-Sors, Edward, sors, tout va bien.

Encore à moitié sonné par le coup donné par son père, il sortit néanmoins de la salle de bain, sachant parfaitement que sa mère faisait ça pour le protéger car s'il restait, le coup de pied serait le premier d'une longue série. Alors qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur, il sentit un regard peser sur lui. Avec horreur, il vit Gabriel porter la lame de son couteau à sa bouche, sa langue lécha l'acier récoltant son sang.

-Cours ! Demanda son frère. »

Edward ne réfléchit pas, il partit aussi rapidement qu'il le put, errant dans les couloirs désespérément déserts. Ses mains tremblantes se posèrent sur plusieurs poignées, mais toutes les portes étaient fermées ou on refusait de lui ouvrir. Seuls les appartements de ses parents lui étaient accessibles, mais Gabriel l'y retrouverait facilement. Alors qu'il atteignait le dernier étage, il mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'il observait l'immense porte en bois. Il était pratiquement sûr que son frère ne viendrait pas le chercher là, mais d'un autre côté, il ne savait pas comment sa venue serait accueillie. Néanmoins, il cessa de réfléchir quand il entendit son frère approcher. Doucement, il ouvrit l'immense porte et se glissa dans les appartements. Il profita de la lumière tamisée pour se déplacer discrètement, peut-être pourrait-il rester cacher là sans que personne ne le sache ? Fort de cette résolution et après avoir vérifié que la lumière soit bien allumée dans le bureau, il s'approcha de la salle de bain. Edward appuya sur l'interrupteur et une faible lueur baigna la pièce. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper la trousse de secours. L'enfant observa pendant quelques secondes les différents produits composant celle-ci, ne sachant pas trop quoi utiliser. Edward attrapa du coton. Des images revenaient des fois à sa mémoire, il se rappelait vaguement d'un gentil docteur qui l'avait soigné, il aurait bien aimé qu'il soit là ! Le médecin lui avait fait penser à un ange. Un léger cri franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il posa le coton imbibé du liquide transparent sur ses plaies. Les larmes glissèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il se demandait pourquoi Gabriel et son papa étaient aussi méchants avec lui !

« -Edward ?

Le petit garçon sursauta quand une violente lueur éclaira la pièce, il alla aussitôt se tasser dans un coin.

-Que s'est-il encore passé ? Qui t'a fait ça ?

Edward ne dit rien, il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'il ne fallait rien dire et surtout ne pas se plaindre.

-Ta mère ne peut pas te soigner ?

-Elle… papa, pleura-t-il.

-Il va finir par la tuer.

L'homme soupira simplement face à cette constatation alors qu'il aurait tant aimé qu'il courre à l'étage inférieur pour sauver sa maman.

-Voyons voir.

Edward tendit ses avant-bras et il serra à nouveau les dents lorsque le coton revint se poser sur sa chair meurtrie. En quelques minutes, ses blessures avaient disparu sous des bandages.

-Allez viens.

L'enfant se redressa et fit un pas dans la direction de son grand-père, il n'avait aucune envie de rejoindre sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Gabriel. Cependant, il fut surpris quand Aro le prit dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre où il n'était jamais entré. Le Général le déposa sur son immense lit aux draps rouges sang, puis, il attrapa une de ses chemises qu'il lui passa, retroussant ses manches pour que ses mains soient libres. Alors qu'il boutonnait le vêtement, il se figea quand les doigts de son grand-père effleurèrent son torse.

-Ton père ? Demanda-t-il simplement alors qu'il regardait le bleu.

Edward ne répondit pas et continua à boutonner la chemise. Aro soupira et quitta la chambre, l'espoir naquit en lui, peut-être était-il allé arrêter son père ? Malheureusement, ses espoirs furent déçus quand il le vit revenir avec un verre d'eau et un comprimé.

-Prends ça, tu auras moins mal et tu dormiras bien.

-Merci, grand-père.

L'enfant prit docilement le médicament avant de se laisser glisser en bas du lit. Ses pieds avaient à peine touchés le sol que les mains du Général entouraient sa taille pour le faire remonter sur le lit.

-Mets-toi sous la couette tu es gelé.

Etonné que son grand-père l'autorise à dormir avec lui, il obéit tout de même et se glissa sous la couette. Du coin de l'œil, il vit son grand-père partir dans la salle d'eau pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard vêtu d'un pyjama. Un léger sourire se dessina sur son visage, il ne s'était jamais imaginé qu'Aro pouvait porter ce genre de vêtement. Le Général le rejoignit dans son lit et il prit garde de se faire discret.

-Allez, dors.

Edward acquiesça pendant que son grand-père s'adossait contre ses oreillers pour continuer la lecture de son livre de chevet.

-Bonne nuit, grand-père, murmura-t-il.

Bien entendu, il n'eut aucune réponse, il n'y avait que sa mère qui l'embrassait et lui souhaitait une bonne nuit. L'enfant ferma ses paupières tout en ravalant ses larmes, il espérait que sa maman allait bien. Cependant, son esprit lui semblait assez engourdi, sûrement à cause du médicament donné par son grand-père. Edward ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Néanmoins, son sommeil fut de courte durée car il sentit une main caresser sa joue et cela était suffisamment anormal pour le réveiller. Ses paupières papillonnèrent et il put voir son grand-père penché au-dessus de lui, l'observant d'un regard qu'il jugea étrange.

-Grand-père ? L'interpella-t-il un peu inquiet.

-Tu lui ressembles, murmura Aro qui paraissait perdu dans ses souvenirs, vous avez le même caractère, tu es aussi têtu et bon que lui.

-Qui ? Osa demander Edward.

-Ton oncle.

-J'ai un oncle ? S'étonna l'enfant.

-Oui… Mais il ne vit plus ici… Tu sais, reprit doucement Aro en caressant sa joue, je me suis demandé s'il n'avait pas laissé quelque chose ici. Ta mère et lui étaient très proches… Cependant, quand je vois ton frère, je me dis que c'est impossible ! Il ressemble tant à Ethan. Pourtant, vous êtes si semblables…

-C'est normal, on est jumeau ! Lui rappela Edward.

-Et si différents… Allez, il est l'heure de dormir, ferme les yeux, Edward. »

Le petit garçon obéit bien qu'il sente encore peser sur lui le regard de son grand-père. Aro avait l'air tellement triste qu'il posa sa main près de la sienne, n'osant pas le toucher par crainte de sa réaction. Pour la première fois de sa courte vie, il sentit d'autres lèvres que celles de sa mère se poser sur son front pour y laisser un tendre baiser. Edward ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

Lorsqu'il s'éveilla, l'enfant se rendit compte qu'il était dans son lit. Son frère était installé sur le lit voisin, encore endormi. Sans faire de bruit, Edward quitta sa couche pour prendre rapidement quelques affaires et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Une fois sa toilette terminée, il sortit de la pièce en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Gabriel. L'enfant se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine où il ne trouva pas sa mère, il prit alors la direction du réfectoire où tous les pensionnaires prenaient leurs repas, peut-être Elisabeth s'y trouvait-elle ? Alors qu'il allait atteindre les grandes portes battantes, des voix attirèrent son attention, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître celles de son grand-père et de son père, ils semblaient se disputer.

« -Cela suffit, maintenant, Ethan ! Tu l'as pratiquement tué cette nuit !

-Quelques coups n'ont jamais fait de mal à personne c'est toi qui me l'a appris ! Répliqua son père.

-Je sais, mais les garçons ont encore besoin de leur mère !

-Gabriel est très indépendant.

-Tu sais très bien que je parlais d'Edward, il serait très affecté par son décès et nous ne voulons pas ça, dois-je te rappeler les espoirs que je place en lui ?

-Je ne comprends pas que tu te soucies autant de ce morveux alors que Gabriel présente de telles dispositions ! Il sera un parfait soldat !

-Gabriel est bien trop instable psychologiquement, n'es-tu point inquiet de l'obsession qu'il a développé pour son frère ?

-Les jumeaux ont un lien particulier.

-Cette relation n'est pas normale, elle est même dangereuse. Je ne veux plus que Gabriel blesse son frère, est-ce clair ?

-Pourquoi refuses-tu de voir le potentiel de Gabriel ? Edward te décevra, comme Carlisle avant lui !

-Je t'interdis de parler de lui ! Gronda Aro. »

Edward n'écouta pas la suite de la conversation, les deux hommes semblaient se déplacer dans sa direction et il n'avait aucune envie de se faire surprendre, il frissonna rien qu'en pensant à sa punition s'ils comprenaient qu'il les avait espionné. L'enfant partit rapidement en direction du réfectoire qui était quasiment désert, la plupart des pensionnaires étant partis s'entraîner. Il s'approcha d'une table et posa une main tremblante sur le genou de sa mère dont le visage était dissimulé par ses mains. Elisabeth essuya rapidement son visage et inspira profondément avant de le regarder, elle tenta de lui sourire malgré l'œil au beurre noir et sa lèvre fendue. Sans attendre, Edward se jeta dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. Il sentit le visage de sa mère glisser dans ses cheveux où elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de le repousser tendrement. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur ce brusque rejet, il vit son père apparaître sur le seuil du réfectoire. Sur un signe de la tête de ce dernier, il quitta sa mère et, le cœur lourd, suivit Ethan à l'extérieur pour son entraînement.

Edward ne se souvenait que vaguement de ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite, il se rappelait des coups, de la douleur, de ses larmes… Il n'avait pas été assez rapide, pas assez futé pour échapper à Gabriel qui s'était une nouvelle fois amusé à entailler sa peau avec un plaisir plus qu'évident. Il s'était réfugié dans une pièce déserte, recroquevillé dans un coin, tentant d'endiguer les saignements avec les vestiges de son tee-shirt, car Edward avait compris que s'il cachait ses blessures à sa mère, celle-ci ne se mettrait plus en colère contre Gabriel et ainsi leur père ne taperait plus sur elle. Régulièrement, les coups, les blessures revenaient et son jumeau semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le voir souffrir, cependant, Gabriel était devenu moins sadique lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne disait rien aux adultes. Malheureusement, ses plaies qu'il soignait tant bien que mal ne tardèrent pas à prendre une couleur étrange et à avoir une odeur bizarre, Edward se sentait aussi étrangement fatigué, mais il n'en dit rien à personne. Jusqu'à ce jour où il se réveilla près d'un inconnu qui ressemblait à un ange et qui avait soigné ces blessures. Ce jour-là, Edward vit pour la première fois de sa vie les yeux de sa mère briller, pour la première fois, il avait espéré, l'ange allait les protéger car il se rappelait de lui, il l'avait déjà soigné une fois !

Sa déception avait été grande quand il avait dû remonter en voiture pour rejoindre son père et son frère. A genoux sur la banquette arrière, il avait regardé l'ange s'éloigner en poussant d'une main distraite le vélo. Edward ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, espérant qu'il les retienne, mais l'ange avait disparu. N'était-il pas assez gentil pour suivre l'ange ? Peut-être… Mais il était sûr que sa maman, elle, elle méritait de suivre l'ange ! Le cœur lourd, il avait retrouvé le camp et les entraînements. Il continua de subir sans rien dire car l'espoir vivait toujours en lui, il avait vu la lueur renaître dans les yeux de sa maman, il comprit alors que l'ange n'était pas loin. Cependant, il avait cru que jamais il ne le reverrait quand Gabriel l'avait enfermé dans une des pièces réfrigérantes des cuisines, Edward avait longuement attendu que quelqu'un vienne le délivrer.

« -Oh, mon Dieu ! Edward !

Elisabeth s'était précipitée vers lui, il s'était recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce réfrigérée. Sa mère l'avait enveloppé dans une couverture avant de le porter à l'extérieur.

-Cela suffit !

Edward, comme toutes les personnes présentes, sursauta en entendant l'éclat de voix de son grand-père.

-Gabriel prépare immédiatement tes affaires, tu pars pour le camp du Nord avec Caïus !

Une petite voix souffla à Edward qu'il ne lui paraissait pas judicieux d'associer ces deux-là, mais il ne dit rien trop heureux d'entendre que son frère allait partir loin de lui.

-Hors de question ! S'interposa Ethan. Mon fils reste à mes côtés.

-Alors, tu n'as qu'à partir avec lui ! Répliqua aussitôt son grand-père.

Edward retint péniblement un sourire, l'ange n'était pas venu, mais s'il réussissait à éloigner son père et Gabriel de lui, il voulait bien lui pardonner.

-Très bien, accepta son père, nous partirons tous les 4 dès ce soir.

-Je t'avais demandé de régler le problème et, une fois de plus, tu m'as déçu. Vous partirez tous les trois pour le Nord, Edward reste avec moi ! Je vais faire de lui mon successeur !

-Quoi ? S'écria Ethan. Gabriel est ton digne héritier ! Edward n'oserait même pas faire de mal à une mouche !

-Il est plus intelligent.

-Leurs tests sont identiques ! Protesta son père.

-Edward est plus calme, plus réfléchi et en subissant les brimades de son frère, je pense qu'il a prouvé qu'il pouvait tout supporter sans fléchir.

-Il s'est laissé faire comme une chiffe molle ! S'écria Ethan. Il n'a même pas essayé de se défendre ! De répliquer ! Ne crois-tu pas que son comportement est tout aussi inquiétant ? Il n'est pas un leader !

-Ma décision est prise ! Déclara fermement Aro. Elisabeth, pose immédiatement Edward !

L'enfant perçut l'hésitation de sa mère, elle raffermit quelques secondes la prise sur son corps avant de le poser au sol. Aro l'attira immédiatement à lui.

-Vas m'attendre dans le bureau de mes appartements. Tiens voici une clef, enferme-toi et n'ouvre à personne, si ce n'est à moi, est-ce clair ?

-Oui. »

Edward serra fermement la clef contre sa poitrine, il lança un regard à la dérobée à sa mère qui lui sourit avant de prendre le chemin des appartements du Général. Une fois arrivé, il se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se réchauffer avec une douche, il remarqua à cet instant que certaines de ses affaires étaient déjà là. Après s'être réchauffé et changé, il alla s'asseoir dans le bureau de son grand-père. Au bout d'un moment, lassé d'attendre, il s'approcha de la fenêtre. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il vit sa mère traverser la cours d'un pas vif pour se diriger vers les bois où elle avait pris l'habitude de s'isoler pour lire et aussi pour le surveiller du coin de l'œil quand il s'entraînait. Il lui fit un petit signe de la main, mais elle ne remarqua pas sa présence. Un peu déçu, il retourna s'asseoir face au bureau car il venait d'entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Aro entra suivi de son grand-oncle Marcus, les deux hommes l'observèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, puis, ils partirent. Le Général prit tout de même la peine de lui donner un gros ouvrage à lire pour le soir même. Avant de se mettre au travail, il jeta un dernier regard par la fenêtre. A sa grande surprise, sa mère était en train de quitter son refuge, ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle avait oublié son foulard au pied de l'arbre.

Le petit-garçon délaissa son livre quand quelqu'un entra dans le bureau, il reconnut Helena et lui adressa un petit sourire. Celle-ci ne le lui rendit pas, il ne s'en offusqua pas, ils n'avaient pas le droit de ressentir de sentiments. Elle déposa un plateau repas sur un petit guéridon avant de prendre la direction de la sortie. Lentement, il s'approcha de son repas, il n'avait pas faim, mais Grand-Père ne serait pas content s'il ne mangeait pas et il comptait bien ne pas le fâcher car il espérait qu'il lui accorde une faveur en lui demandant que sa mère reste avec eux. Edward grimaça en prenant une bouchée de la viande bien trop rose à son goût et tenta de la faire passer avec une fourchette d'épinards, mais cela le fit grimacer un peu plus. Il venait de mettre de toute urgence un morceau de pain dans sa bouche quand il remarqua une feuille pliée sous sa serviette.

_Edward, _

_ Prépare un sac léger avec quelques vêtements chauds. Ne dis rien à personne, mon trésor, et détruis cette lettre. Cette nuit, nous partons, demain, nous serons libres. _

_ Je t'aime. _

_ Maman. _

L'enfant relut deux fois les mots de sa mère, peinant à croire que celle-ci ait enfin décidé à s'enfuir ! Il était encore plus heureux qu'elle veuille l'emmener avec lui, car tous deux savaient que si elle partait seule, elle serait moins recherchée que s'ils étaient ensemble. Le petit garçon déchira la lettre avant de la jeter dans le feu couvant dans la cheminée, puis, il délaissa sa lecture ainsi que son repas pour rassembler quelques vêtements. Il prit aussi le pain restant et les biscuits disposés sur son plateau pour les mettre dans le sac, ne sachant pas s'ils avaient besoin de provisions ou non. Dès qu'il eut terminé son sac, il cacha ce dernier avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, il allait devoir contacter sa mère pour lui dire que ce serait lui qui la rejoindrait, il ne voulait pas qu'elle prenne autant de risques. Alors qu'il rédigeait rapidement un petit mot à l'attention d'Elisabeth son regard se posa sur le tiroir fermé à clef du bureau de son grand-père, il savait ce qui y'était caché. Il prit rapidement sa décision, il descendit de sur sa chaise et attrapa un trombone dont il se servit pour forcer la serrure. Ensuite, il prit l'un des nombreux revolvers qui y'était caché, il l'arma et alla le ranger dans son sac.

Edward venait juste de se rasseoir dans le fauteuil qu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir, il reconnut sans difficulté la démarche de son grand-père, il grimaça légèrement quand il se rendit compte que le Général n'était pas seul. Le petit-garçon releva doucement la tête, observant son grand-père, détournant volontairement le regard de sur son père. Aro contourna le bureau et sortit une clef de son trousseau. Imperceptiblement, Edward se raidit, mais il fit son possible pour rester stoïque. Le Général déverrouilla le premier tiroir et en sortit des documents qu'il jeta presque à la figure de son père. Alors qu'il s'interrogeait sur ces feuillets, son grand-père le congédia d'un regard. Edward sortit précipitamment du bureau alors que son père criait que les tests ne signifiaient rien. Il refermait la porte quand il entendit son nom ainsi que celui de son frère, le petit garçon leva les yeux au ciel, il n'avait pas besoin d'être un spécialiste pour affirmer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son frère !

Edward gagna l'appartement qui abritait sa famille dont il poussa doucement la porte d'entrée. Aussi discrètement que possible, il en fit le tour et fut soulagé de voir que seule sa mère s'y trouvait. Il pénétra dans la chambre de ses parents où Elisabeth était en train de préparer leurs bagages. Sa mère arrêta de plier une chemise lorsqu'elle le vit, elle posa le vêtement sur le lit pour le serrer dans ses bras. Edward profita de l'étreinte pour glisser le bout de papier dans la poche de son jean, Elisabeth sentit son geste et hocha imperceptiblement la tête. Elle se recula rapidement quand ils entendirent une porte claquer. Quelques secondes plus tard, Gabriel se tenait sur le seuil de la chambre et posa sur lui un regard noir. Avant que la situation ne dégénère, sa mère prit de force chacune de leur main pour les entraîner jusqu'à la cafétéria où elle les fit asseoir face à face avant de leur servir leur dîner. Edward fut étonné de voir leur mère s'installer à côté de Gabriel et caresser tendrement ses cheveux pendant qu'ils mangeaient. D'habitude, elle avait ces gestes tendres envers lui et non pour Gabriel, alors pourquoi ? Le petit garçon comprit alors qu'ils ne reverraient sûrement jamais son frère. Il se demanda un instant s'il était soulagé ou non, il découvrit alors un nouveau trait de son caractère, il était égoïste car il ne souhaitait pas que Gabriel vienne. Edward termina son repas sous l'œil moqueur de son frère qui ne manquait pas de lui faire remarquer qu'il avait l'attention de leur mère. Il se leva pour débarrasser ses couverts, alors qu'il allait gagner la cuisine, Elisabeth lui demanda de les laisser sur la table qu'elle s'en occuperait. Il allait s'approcher pour embrasser sa mère quand son père les rejoignit.

« -Aro ne veut rien savoir, grogna Ethan en se laissant lourdement tomber sur une chaise, comment ne peut-il pas voir que Gabriel est la seule personne digne de son attention ?

Elisabeth ne dit rien, elle serra un peu plus Gabriel entre ses bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Edward sentit ses yeux s'embuer alors qu'il voyait le charmant tableau qu'ils formaient à eux trois, peut-être que son père avait raison, peut-être ne servait-il à rien ?

-Edward ne fais pas attendre ton grand-père, lui conseilla sa mère, approche pour me dire au revoir.

L'enfant s'approcha de sa mère pour se fondre dans sa douce étreinte, elle déposa deux baisers sur ses joues. Edward se tourna vers son père, ce dernier le gratifia d'un vague au revoir, puis, il quitta le réfectoire. Il allait poser un pied sur la première marche de l'escalier quand il se figea en entendant une voix qu'il avait appris à haïr.

-Edward ?

Lentement, il se tourna vers son jumeau qui lui faisait face, il resta sur la première marche, mettant ainsi un peu de distance entre eux.

-Je déteste grand-père, confia son frère, je le hais de nous séparer. Il t'écoute, alors, dis-lui que tu dois venir avec nous. Je suis sûr que si tu lui demandes, il acceptera.

Edward mordilla nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure, il hésitait à donner une réponse franche, mais il le devait à Gabriel, surtout si c'était la dernière fois qu'ils se voyaient.

-Non, je ne lui demanderai pas.

-Si ! Tu vas le faire ! S'impatienta Gabriel dont les émeraudes lançaient des éclairs. Je ne veux pas que nous soyons séparés !

-Pourtant, nous le serons, assura Edward. Je n'irai pas parler à grand-père.

-Pourquoi… Pourquoi veux-tu que nous soyons séparés ? Tu ne m'aimes donc pas mon frère ?

-T'aimer ? S'écria Edward surpris. Tu ne sais pas ce que ce mot veut dire !

-Si, bien sûr que si, tu es même la seule personne que j'aime, Edward.

-Tu m'aimes ? Tu plaisantes ? Crois-tu que l'on frappe la personne que l'on aime ? Qu'on la blesse ?

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si ta peau est aussi belle et douce que les pétales de lys, murmura pensivement Gabriel dont un doigt vint caresser son poignet. Tu es aussi beau, fragile et fascinant que cette fleur. Je ne veux que te sublimer en ajoutant un peu de couleur.

-Avec mon sang ? Tu es malade !

-Non, je t'aime Edward. Tu es mon frère ! Tu es mon jumeau ! Tu es mien !

-Non ! Jamais je ne t'appartiendrais ! »

Sur cette affirmation, Edward se détourna et grimpa aussi rapidement que possible les marches menant à l'étage où il s'enferma dans les appartements de son grand-père où il savait qu'il serait en sécurité. Cette confrontation avec Gabriel l'avait profondément blessé, tout son être tremblait, des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Il renifla et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur tout en rejoignant péniblement la chambre de son grand-père. Heureusement, celui-ci n'était pas là, il grimpa sur son lit et se roula en boule, serrant fermement un oreiller contre lui alors que ses pleurs redoublaient. Qu'avait-il fait ? Avait-il eu un geste malheureux ? Etait-ce de sa faute si Gabriel le considérait comme un jouet et non un être humain ? Son jouet… Non, il ne voulait plus l'être !

Edward avait dû s'assoupir car il fut réveillé par sa mère dont l'une des mains le bâillonnait alors que l'autre le secouait doucement. Il ne put réprimer un sursaut quand il entendit une explosion. La lueur des flammes dessinaient des arabesques effrayantes sur les murs de la chambre plongée dans l'obscurité. Il descendit du lit et prit son sac à dos avant de suivre sa mère à l'extérieur de la chambre. Alors qu'il pensait qu'ils allaient se diriger vers l'une des portes menant à l'extérieur, Elisabeth l'entraîna vers une fenêtre du premier étage. Elle l'ouvrit et il hésita quand elle lui demanda de sauter, cependant, elle était aussi la seule personne en qui il avait confiance. Edward laissa donc ses pieds pendre dans le vide, il étouffa un cri lorsque les mains de sa mère le lâchèrent, mais il sentit aussitôt des mains enserrer fermement sa taille. Les tremblements de son corps disparurent quand il se rendit compte qu'il était dans les bras de l'ange. Cependant, la quiétude qu'il ressentit à sa vue disparu quand il vit son père agripper fermement sa mère. Sans prendre en considération ses cris, l'ange écouta sa mère et s'enfuit avec lui. Un violent éclair illumina la nuit, un bruit assourdissant l'effraya et il sentit son corps ainsi que celui de l'homme être projetés au loin. Il aurait dû se faire mal vu la violence de la chute, mais l'ange l'avait protégé.

Soudain, tout lui parut différent, les images se troublèrent devant ses yeux. Edward ne revivait plus la scène, non, il était devenu un spectateur impuissant, il se tenait debout, juste à côté de son corps étroitement enveloppé par celui de Carlisle. Il s'approcha suffisamment pour voir son père se redresser et en serrant les dents il le vit retirer sans hésitation le long morceau de verre qui s'était figé dans son épaule. Malgré sa blessure, Carlisle le prit à nouveau dans ses bras et il se mit à courir pour l'éloigner des bruits d'explosion. Edward les suivit même si tout lui semblait flou, il comprit alors que tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de son imagination, mais ses souvenirs, ses souvenirs qu'il avait tant recherchés et si rien n'était clair c'était parce qu'il était évanoui entre les bras de Carlisle.

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues d'adulte quand il vit sa mère mourir de l'arme d'Ethan, il fut un instant soulagé que ses souvenirs ne soient pas clairs. Il vit Helena l'emmener au loin alors que Carlisle faisait face à Ethan. Il aurait aimé voir ce qui se passait entre les deux hommes, mais ses souvenirs l'éloignèrent alors qu'il se voyait enfant en train de s'éveiller dans les bras de Franz qui lui était totalement inconnu. Un petit sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il se vit en train de frapper l'ancien Marshall qui lui demandait de se calmer, qu'il ne le lâcherait pas. Ses paroles semblèrent redoubler la fougue de l'enfant qui planta violemment ses dents dans l'avant-bras de Franz qui le lâcha. A peine ses pieds avaient-ils touché le sol, qu'il se vit donner un violent coup de pied dans l'entrejambe de Franz qui tomba lourdement à terre en étouffant un cri de douleur. Edward suivit sa jeune version qui se mit à courir entre les arbres, ignorant les appels d'Helena, de Daniel et des autres évadés. Il ne lui fallut guère de temps pour comprendre que l'enfant courrait vers Carlisle, il se rappela alors que son père lui avait dit qu'il l'avait trouvé tétanisé non loin d'eux après qu'il ait tué Ethan.

Seulement, à sa stupeur, l'enfant se figea. Il put voir ses sourcils se froncer alors qu'il inspectait les alentours sur la défensive. Le jeune Edward ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. En un mouvement souple et gracieux, le petit garçon évita sans difficulté la lame qui venait de fendre l'air dans sa direction. Edward fut stupéfait de se voir en train de bloquer le bras de Gabriel pour que son jumeau ne tente pas à nouveau de le poignarder. Les deux frères bataillèrent pendant quelques secondes avec des gestes rapides et sûrs qu'il n'avait cru apprendre qu'une fois entré au FBI. Rapidement, il se rendit compte que sa version jeune était plus calme, donc, plus concentrée et le jeune Edward ne tarda pas à prendre le dessus. Il donna un violent coup de pied dans le torse de son frère qui chuta lourdement sur le sol.

« -Tu m'as frappé ? Cracha Gabriel furieux. Tu ne m'avais jamais frappé !

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi seulement aujourd'hui ?

-Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, j'ai toujours espéré que nous puissions être un jour frères. Nous sommes jumeaux, nous avons grandi ensemble dans le ventre de notre mère. Nous aurions dû être proches, tu sais, j'ai lu des livres dans lesquels ils disent que les jumeaux sont fusionnels, l'un sait ce que l'autre pense, ils savent si l'un d'eux est mal ou blessé, mais cela n'a jamais été le cas pour nous. Si je n'ai jamais répliqué, si je ne t'ai pas rendu tes coups c'est parce que tu comptais pour moi, tu étais mon frère et je ne voulais pas te faire du mal ! Et quand je me suis enfin décidé à me défendre, je n'ai rien fait pour ne pas blesser maman. Sais-tu à quel point elle aurait aimé que tu te comportes normalement avec moi ? Je ne voulais pas la décevoir à mon tour.

-Elle m'aime.

-Oui, mais elle serait tellement plus heureuse si tu abandonnais tes démons. Je sais que tu n'es pas réellement heureux Gabriel, toute cette noirceur, toute cette douleur, tu dois les dépasser si tu veux enfin être connaître le bonheur.

-Je le connais quand tu es avec moi, quand je peux enfin être maître de toi. Comme tu l'as dit, nous ne sommes qu'un, je suis le mal, tu es le bien, je suis la nuit, tu es le jour, nous ne pouvons exister l'un sans l'autre. Je ne peux être heureux sans ta douceur que je noircis, tu vois nous nous complétons.

-Cesse tes délires, souffla Edward, à partir d'aujourd'hui, c'est fini. Je ne me considère plus comme ton frère, tu n'es plus rien à mes yeux !

-Non ! Je t'interdis de dire ça !

Tout en poussant un hurlement de rage, Gabriel se redressa pour se jeter sur lui. Ils tombèrent à la renverse, son frère le maintint au sol, assit à califourchon sur son bassin. Edward tenta de se dégager quand il sentit la pointe d'une lame caresser la peau fine de son cou.

-Tu ne me toucheras plus ! Assura-t-il.

Avant que son frère n'ait eu le temps de faire un seul geste, Edward posa sa main sur celle de son jumeau qui tenait fermement le manche du poignard. Avec une force qui déconcerta Gabriel, il éloigna la lame de son cou avant de le renverser sur le côté, échangeant ainsi leurs places. Un cri emplit de douleur franchit le seuil des lèvres de son frère quand il planta le couteau dans le sol, entaillant par la même occasion le cou de son jumeau. Gabriel semblait stupéfait par son geste, quant à lui, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du fin filet de sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure de son frère. Edward fronça les sourcils quand il vit le sang jaillir avec plus de force. Il déchira un bout du tee-shirt de son frère et le pressa contre la coupure. Il prit la main de Gabriel et la posa à la place de la sienne.

-On ne devrait pas tarder à te trouver, continue de faire garrot en appuyant bien fort

-Où… Où vas-tu ?

-Je pars avec maman.

-Non ! Tu n'as pas le droit de me laisser.

-Si ! Adieu, Gabriel.

-Edward ! Hurla son frère furieux et en larmes. Edward ! Reviens ! Edward ! Je te forcerai à revenir vers moi, Edward, tu me haïras tellement que tu ne pourras faire autrement que de me retrouver ! Cette cicatrice sera toujours là pour me rappeler que tu m'aimes, non, ne dis rien, car j'ai raison, tu ignores à quel point la frontière entre la haine et l'amour est mince ! »

Edward courut ne voulant plus entendre la voix de son frère, il courut à en perdre haleine en direction de l'ange et de sa mère, ils ne devaient plus être trop loin. Tout à coup, il trébucha sur une racine et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Alors qu'il se redressait, son regard se posa sur ses mains couvertes de sang. Le sang de son frère… Edward vit le petit garçon trembler alors qu'il se rappelait la froideur avec laquelle il avait fait face à Gabriel, il n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à son jumeau qu'en cet instant et cela l'effraya. Terrifié par ses pensées, il continua pourtant à avancer, il devait rejoindre au plus vite sa mère ! Soudain, un coup de feu le fit se figer, car celui-ci était bien plus près que ceux qui provenaient des bâtiments. L'enfant releva les yeux de sur ses mains, un hoquet de frayeur franchit le seuil de ses lèvres et il se mit à trembler. Edward aurait aimé rassurer sa plus jeune version, mais il ne pouvait l'atteindre, ce dernier ne cessait d'observer avec horreur les corps sans vie de ses parents. Son nom résonna et il vit Carlisle se précipiter vers l'enfant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il le souleva et partit en direction de Franz et Helena qui arrivaient en courant. Edward les regarda partir en direction des voitures, ils passèrent à quelques mètres à peine de Gabriel. Tout devint flou autour de lui alors qu'il fixait les fourrés qui dissimulaient le corps de son jumeau, de Gabriel…

.

* * *

.

Edward s'éveilla en sursaut. Il observa durant quelques secondes la pièce où il se trouvait, il ne tarda pas à reconnaître l'une des chambres de l'infirmerie du siège du FBI. Il s'assit et retira sans ménagement les électrodes qui étaient collées sur sa poitrine, puis, il s'attaqua au cathéter et à la perfusion ignorant le bruit strident de l'alarme. Alors qu'il cherchait une compresse ou autre pour endiguer le flot de sang causé par l'arrachement du cathéter, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur le médecin de l'unité ainsi que ses équipiers et certains membres de sa famille.

« -Recouche-toi immédiatement ! Ordonna Russell qui paraissait tout aussi furieux qu'inquiet.

-Dis-moi que mon père et Bella vont passer cette porte et je me recouche ! Répliqua Edward.

Il ne fallait pas être devin vu leurs visages fermés pour savoir que les nouvelles n'étaient pas bonnes.

-Depuis combien de temps je suis là ? S'enquit Edward en cherchant du regard ses vêtements.

-Une heure, lui apprit le Docteur Steal, et j'aimerais que vous vous recouchiez Agent Cullen, il a fallu toute la force de persuasion de l'agent Davies pour me convaincre de ne pas vous transférer à l'Hôpital. Vous aviez tous les symptômes d'une crise cardiaque avant que vos constantes ne ressemblent à celles d'une personne dans le coma. Alors, vous allez vous rasseoir pour que je puisse vous examiner.

-Fais ce qu'il te dit ou je te maintiens moi-même au lit, menaça Emmett.

-Je me ferais une joie de l'y aider, assura Jasper en s'approchant, et contrairement à eux, ton regard noir ne nous impressionne pas !

-Actuellement, deux équipes complètes sont à la recherche de l'Eventreur, Caitlin les supervise, Penny passe au crible toutes les vidéos surveillances de la ville pour suivre sa trace, Sam est sur le terrain pour mener à bien les recherches. Stefan est en sécurité avec ses tantes et sa grand-mère dans la salle de repos, il est sous haute surveillance. Alors, obéis et dis-toi que plus vite tu seras examiné, plus vite nous serons rassurés et plus vite tu pourras te mettre au travail. Compris ?

-Comment vous sentez-vous, Agent Cullen ? Lui demanda le Docteur Steal.

-J'ai mal à la tête, admit Edward, mais à part ça, je me sens bien. Où sont Daniel et Franz ?

-Ils arrivent, Daniel a refusé de parler tant que tu ne serais pas éveillé. Il a dit que de toute manière, il ne savait rien qui pourrait nous aider, lui apprit Russell qui ouvrit la porte donnant sur le couloir pour inviter les deux hommes à les rejoindre.

-J'imagine que tu dois avoir des tas de questions, dit Daniel en entrant.

-Pas tant que ça, admit Edward, j'ai retrouvé mes souvenirs. Il faut retrouver Gabriel et rapidement !

-Tu vas finir par nous dire comment tu connais l'identité de l'Eventreur ? S'impatienta Emmett.

-J'ai un frère, confia Edward d'une voix bien trop tremblante à son goût.

-Un frère ? S'étonnèrent Emmett et Jasper.

-Carlisle ne m'a jamais dit qu'il avait un autre enfant à sauver ce soir-là, murmura pensivement Franz.

-Car je pense qu'il n'était pas au courant de l'existence de Gabriel, expliqua Edward, n'est-ce pas Daniel ? C'est de lui dont vous parliez avec Helena ?

-Oui, mais nous le pensions mort, jusqu'à ce que nous fassions le rapprochement avec les agissements de l'Eventreur, il a toujours eu un faible pour les poignards depuis son plus jeune âge.

-Pour… Pourquoi le pensiez-vous mort ? Balbutia Edward.

-Avant que Carlisle ne nous envoie en sécurité aux quatre coins des Etats-Unis, nous nous sommes tous demandés si nous devions parler de Gabriel. Après quelques recherches, on a appris que le corps d'un enfant correspondant à la description de Gabriel avait été retrouvé dans les bois, mort des suites d'une blessure au cou, apparemment, il semblerait aujourd'hui que ce n'était pas ton frère.

-Cela aurait pu, murmura pensivement l'agent Cullen.

-J'imagine qu'Aro ou un garde l'a retrouvé et je ne sais comment un autre enfant a pris sa place.

-Je suis sûr que c'est Gabriel qui a donné l'idée de se faire passer pour mort, comprit Edward, sûrement pour endormir ma méfiance, seulement, il ne pensait pas que j'allais être amnésique.

-Une fois qu'il t'a retrouvé, cela a dû le rendre dingue de voir que tu ne te rappelais pas de lui. Il n'a toujours existé que pour toi et par toi, assura Daniel. Il te veut et il ne s'arrêtera que quand il t'aura à sa merci.

-Super, donc, on va devoir stopper ton frangin rendu dingue par ce fou de Général, résuma Emmett.

-Non, le contredit Edward, Gabriel a toujours été mauvais, il a toujours pris un malin plaisir à me brutaliser, me mutiler, je crois que c'était sa façon de m'aimer. Il…

Edward ne put terminer sa phrase, Penny venait d'entrer précipitamment dans sa chambre, pâle comme un linge.

-Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que j'ai décou… Monsieur ! Vous êtes réveillé ! S'écria Penny qui sans autre forme de procès lui sauta dessus.

-Pe… Penny… Penny ! Tu m'étouffes ! Grogna-t-il en la repoussant doucement. Alors qu'as-tu découvert ?

-Je ne sais si…, hésita sa subordonnée en se tournant vers Russell pour voir son avis.

-Penny !

-Je ne veux pas que vous vous évanouissiez ou que vous nous fassiez une attaque, hésita Penny en mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure.

-Il me semble que je suis au meilleur endroit pour faire un malaise, répliqua Edward, montre-moi !

Penny se dandina sur ses pieds avant d'allumer sa tablette numérique et de la tourner vers eux pour qu'ils voient Bella marcher dans les couloirs avec Stefan dans ses bras.

-Tu as réussi à débarrasser les images des interférences, constata Russell.

-Oui.

Edward savait ce qui minait sa collaboratrice, mais il ne dit rien, attendant l'angle filmé par la prochaine caméra pour savoir à quel point leur ressemblance était frappante. Des hoquets de stupeurs résonnèrent dans la chambre et ses doigts serrèrent les draps quand il vit sa parfaite copie marcher devant Bella et Stefan. Maintenant, il ne s'étonnait plus que Gabriel ait pu enlever aussi facilement Bella dans leurs locaux, il s'était tout simplement fait passer pour lui.

-Mais…

-Comment…

-Ce n'est pas possible…

-Je pense que vous avez compris que Gabriel n'est pas simplement mon frère, il est aussi mon jumeau. Bien, maintenant, Docteur, si vous avez terminé, j'aimerais retourner travailler.

Le médecin acquiesça et lui rendit ses vêtements qui étaient rangé dans une armoire. Edward passa dans la petite salle d'eau attenante pour s'habiller, laissant le soin à Daniel de répondre aux questions qu'il entendait fuser. Une fois vêtu, il prit la direction de son bureau pour être mis au courant des dernières recherches quand il fut heurté par une petite fusée qui s'accrocha à ses jambes.

-Papa !

-Mon cœur, tu vas bien ?

-Oui et toi ?

-Je vais bien, mon lapin, le rassura-t-il avant d'apercevoir sa mère ainsi que Rosalie et Alice arriver. On revient, leur lança-t-il.

Edward s'enferma dans son bureau avec son fils qu'il assit sur le rebord de celui-ci, il prit place dans son fauteuil pour faire face à l'enfant.

-Stefan, je sais que tu as vu le visage du méchant monsieur, commença doucement Edward en caressant la joue de son fils, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il me ressemblait ? Qu'il était exactement comme moi ?

-Tu es fâché ?

-Non, je ne le suis pas, mais j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit.

-Il… Il a dit qu'il était toi, murmura Stefan d'un ton douloureux, qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal, mais il m'a dit que si on lui faisait bobo, alors, toi aussi tu aurais bobo parce que vous étiez un. J'ai pas tout compris… Mais voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose !

-Chut, tout va bien, assura Edward en prenant son fils dans ses bras, je vais bien. Le vilain monsieur a menti, il ne m'arrivera rien, je te le promets. Maintenant, tu vas rester avec mamie et les autres pendant que je vais chercher papi et Bella.

-Tu les ramèneras à la maison ?

-Oui. Stefan, tu sais que je t'aime ?

-Je t'aime aussi, papa.

-Bisous et câlin. »

Stefan noua ses mains autour de son cou et fit claquer deux bises humides sur ses joues avant de le serrer fermement. Edward lui rendit son étreinte et déposa des baisers dans ses cheveux. Puis, doucement, il se leva et s'approcha de la porte qu'il ouvrit. Il embrassa une nouvelle fois son fils avant de le confier à Rosalie. Après un dernier baiser, il laissa son fils aux bons soins des siens pour prendre la direction de l'enquête. Maintenant qu'il avait toutes les cartes en main, il était sûr de pouvoir retrouver Gabriel !

.

* * *

.

Bella ouvrit péniblement ses paupières. Sa bouche était pâteuse et son corps lui sembla étrangement engourdi. Elle essaya de bouger. Elle réunit toutes ses forces et réussit à s'asseoir, un soupir de soulagement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand elle put s'appuyer contre un mur qui l'aida à rester assise. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, elle tenta d'identifier les objets meublant la pièce où elle se trouvait. Elle discerna une chaise, un lit et un chevet. La jeune femme tenta de se lever pour atteindre la chaise dont elle pourrait se servir pour se défendre, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Bella se laissa retomber le long du mur alors qu'elle tentait de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Comment l'Eventreur pouvait-il autant ressembler à Edward ? Comment était-ce possible ? Ce qui lui parut le plus effrayant c'était que l'homme ne semblait pas porter un masque, il ressemblait vraiment à Edward ! Elle comprenait maintenant comment il avait pu piéger Laila, puis, elle. Toutes deux l'avaient simplement pris pour Edward ! Bella se maudit, comment avait-elle pu se laisser duper ? Elle se rappela alors le comportement étrange de Stefan ainsi que l'agacement dont avait fait preuve Edward, cela l'avait intrigué, mais pas alarmé. Néanmoins en repensant à l'attitude de l'enfant, elle aurait dû être sur ses gardes, en temps normal, jamais le petit garçon ne lui aurait demandé de l'accompagner aux toilettes, la seule fois où elle s'était proposée, il avait rougi et avait violemment protesté. Alors qu'elle se maudissait, un râle de douleur attira son attention. La jeune femme leva la tête vers le lit d'où provenait le son. Bella serra les dents et s'approcha à quatre pattes de la couche, se trainant à moitié sur le sol poussiéreux. Elle s'accrocha au rebord du lit, l'adrénaline coula à nouveau dans ses veines quand elle vit Carlisle allongé sur la couche, lui donnant la force de se lever. Bella tâtonna jusqu'à trouver l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet qu'elle alluma.

« -Oh, mon Dieu ! Carlisle ! Murmura-t-elle en voyant son corps tremper de sueur. Vous êtes brûlant.

La jeune femme aperçut alors une bassine d'eau qui lui semblait propre et fraîche, elle y trempa un linge qu'elle posa sur le front embrasé du médecin.

-Ca… Ça va aller, chuchota Bella.

Le fait de voir Carlisle sembla lui donner une nouvelle force, elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, contrairement au reste de la pièce qui semblait tomber en décrépitude, celle-ci semblait bien trop épaisse pour être brisée par plusieurs coups d'épaule ou de pied. Des gémissements attirèrent son attention et elle se morigéna aussitôt en voyant le médecin se débattre faiblement. Tout en lui demandant de se calmer, Bella ôta le bâillon qui entravait la bouche du blond.

-Ça va, Carlisle ?

-Détache-moi, ordonna faiblement le médecin.

La jeune femme grimaça en voyant l'épaisse corde qui maintenait immobilisée les membres de Carlisle. Elle tira sur les nœuds, mais ceux-ci étaient bien trop serrés pour qu'elle parvienne à les défaire.

-Bella… Arrête, tu n'y arriveras pas, soupira-t-il.

-Si, il le faut ! S'entêta-t-elle.

Bella jura dans sa barbe avant de s'attaquer une nouvelle fois à l'épaisse corde.

-Be… Bella, murmura Carlisle, brise l'ampoule.

-Quoi ?

-La lampe, brise l'ampoule, peut-être qu'avec les morceaux pointus de verre tu pourras fragiliser la corde, ensuite, en tirant, je pourrais sans doute la briser, expliqua le médecin.

-D'accord.

Bella éteignit la lampe, elle protégea sa main avant de dévisser l'ampoule qu'elle brisa ensuite contre le rebord de la table de chevet. Puis, en faisant attention de ne pas blesser le médecin, elle commença à frotter le verre tranchant contre la corde.

-Vous l'avez-vu, n'est-ce pas ? Questionna Bella tout en se concentrant sur sa tâche. C'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas tiré. Comment peut-il autant ressembler à Edward ?

-J'y ai beaucoup pensé, avoua Carlisle. Je ne vois qu'une explication, c'est le frère d'Edward, son jumeau.

-Un jumeau ? Mais comment est-ce possible ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne comprends pas qu'Elisabeth ne m'en ait pas parlé.

-Elle a peut-être fait ça pour protéger Edward, supposa Bella.

-Sûrement, sa démence ne doit pas dater d'aujourd'hui, confia le médecin, attends, je crois que c'est bon.

Bella recula le morceau de verre du poignet de Carlisle, ce dernier tira sur le lien, mais elle ne tarda pas à remarquer qu'il était trop faible pour briser le lien, aussi, elle enroula ses mains autour de son poignet et l'aida à tirer. Elle se sentit partir en arrière quand la corde lâcha, elle atterrit lourdement sur les fesses dans un nuage de poussière. Bella toussa tout en tentant d'ignorer la douleur qui irradiait dans le bas de son dos.

-Bella ? L'appela Carlisle. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Non, marmonna la jeune femme en se relevant.

Alors qu'elle cherchait, le morceau de verre pour s'attaquer à l'autre poignet du médecin, elle fut surprise par le froncement de sourcils de ce dernier.

-Il arrive ! Annonça Carlisle paniqué. Cache-toi derrière la porte et prends la chaise pour…

Bella hocha la tête, elle saisit la chaise sous le regard inquiet du médecin qui de sa main libre tentait de se libérer. La jeune femme raffermit sa prise sur la chaise. Elle inspira plusieurs fois profondément pour tenter de contrôler les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps et trouver le courage de s'attaquer à l'Eventreur. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand elle entendit la clef tourner dans la serrure. Ses mains moites serrèrent le bois. La porte s'ouvrit et l'homme entra. De toutes ses forces, elle abattit la chaise sur lui. L'Eventreur s'écroula sur le sol, lâchant son couteau qui glissa vers le lit. Alors qu'elle allait essayer de saisir l'arme, Carlisle l'en empêcha.

-Va-t'en ! Hurla le médecin. Sauve-toi !

La jeune femme hésita. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner le médecin, mais le regard que lui lança ce dernier la poussa à fuir. Elle s'élança dans les couloirs déserts de l'appartement. Elle venait d'atteindre un escalier quand elle entendit un juron et des pas de course venant dans sa direction. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le souffle court, elle s'élança dans les escaliers tout en essayant de se repérer pour trouver une sortie. A peine avait-elle posé un pied sur le palier qu'un poing heurta son dos la faisant trébucher. Bella cria de douleur quand l'Eventreur la saisit par les cheveux, enroulant ceux-ci autour de son poing. Elle tenta de se débattre, mais l'homme était trop fort. Tout devint flou autour d'elle à cause des larmes qui envahissaient ses yeux liées à la douleur. L'Eventreur la traîna le long des escaliers, malmenant son corps à chaque marche, puis, il la ramena dans la pièce où se trouvait Carlisle. Bella se releva sur ses avant-bras pour lancer un regard haineux à l'homme qui possédait un visage si semblable à celui de son amour.

-Je comptais attendre pour te tuer, annonça l'Eventreur en essuyant du revers de la main le sang qui coulait le long de sa tempe, mais tu dois me payer ça, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

-Vous êtes malade ! Gronda Bella en lui lançant un regard dédaigneux.

-Tais-toi ! Tu devrais être heureuse que je t'ai épargné si longtemps ! Gronda l'homme en s'approchant d'un pas menaçant alors qu'elle reculait, effrayée. Tu as osé le toucher ! Tu as osé prendre la place qui est la mienne !

-Je… Comment pouvez-vous penser cela ? Vous êtes vraiment…

-Bella, stop ! Coupa Carlisle. Laisse-la, s'il-te-plaît. Je t'en prie.

L'Eventreur observa pendant quelques secondes le médecin, le tueur sembla s'apaiser sous le regard doux de Carlisle. Bella en profita pour glisser discrètement vers le lit, tâtonnant pour tenter de trouver le poignard que l'homme avait laissé tomber.

-S'il-te-plaît, tu pourrais attacher Bella, elle ne s'enfuira pas, elle ne posera pas de problème, je te le promets. Nous pourrons en profiter pour discuter… Tu pourrais me raconter ton histoire…

-Je n'ai pas confiance en elle, je n'ai confiance en aucune femme ! Elles m'ont toute déçu !

-Belle sera sage, je te le promets.

-Non, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance, même ma mère m'a trahi !

-Non, Elisabeth…

-Elle a voulu me prendre Edward ! Elle nous a menti ! Et oui ! Oui, je sais qu'Ethan n'est pas mon père ! C'est toi ! Si elle avait dit la vérité, nous aurions pu vivre avec toi et Edward ne m'aurait pas détesté, il ne m'aurait pas fui.

-Elisabeth n'a fait que vous protéger. Si Ethan avait su la vérité, il vous aurait tué Edward et toi.

-Alors, ça aurait été préférable, au moins, on serait resté ensemble ! Je ne la laisserai pas me le prendre ! Je ne laisserai plus personne me le prendre ! Hurla l'Eventreur. »

Bella tressaillit quand l'Eventreur se pencha vers elle. Soudain, elle se rappela qu'elle n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse, combien de fois l'avait-elle clamé haut et fort ? Comment pouvait-elle aujourd'hui l'oublier ? Tout en gardant ses jambes bien droites, elle pivota et faucha les jambes de l'Eventreur qui fut déséquilibré. La jeune femme se redressa aussi vite qu'elle le put et tout en prenant autant d'élan que possible, elle balança son pied dans le ventre de leur geôlier qui laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur. Elle asséna d'autres coups de pied violents à l'homme jusqu'à ce que soudain sa cheville soit bloquée par les mains de l'Eventreur. Ce dernier tira un coup sec sur son membre et elle tomba lourdement sur le dos. Avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de réagir, l'Eventreur fut assis à califourchon sur ses hanches, les mains de l'Eventreur se posèrent de part et d'autres de son cou et commencèrent à serrer. Bella tenta de défaire l'emprise du meurtrier sur sa gorge, griffant ses avant-bras, tirant sur ceux-ci alors que l'air commençait à manquer cruellement dans ses poumons…


	24. Chapter 24

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous vous tenez au chaud ! Moi, j'ai eu quelques petites frayeurs sur la route pour le retour de week-end, un trajet de deux heures m'en a pris 4 et demi. Bref, laissons la neige dehors et tenons-nous au chaud avec un bon café et une crêpe au Nut… J'arrête le délire, sorry. (mais c'est trop bon...)

Merci beaucoup, merci énormément pour toutes vos reviews ! MERCI ! MERCI !

Voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira… Il y a une petite surprise…

Bon, sur ce… Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

.

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

_**Résumé**_** :** Edward a retrouvé tous ses souvenirs, il se souvient de son enfance et surtout de son frère jumeau qui prenait un malin plaisir à le martyriser, à le faire souffrir. Bella a retrouvé Carlisle et tous deux sont prisonniers de l'Eventreur, Bella tente de s'échapper, mais Gabriel la rattrape et essaye de la tuer en l'étranglant…

.

.

**Chapitre 24 : Face à face mortel**

.

.

Edward avança lentement dans l'immense immeuble désert. Il avait étudié les plans pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car il était attendu. Ses pas prudents se posèrent sur les pétales de lys blancs alors qu'il suivait le chemin qu'ils traçaient, éclairés par des bougies de la même couleur immaculée. Ses sens étaient aux aguets, ses pupilles scrutaient avec attention le moindre recoin sombre, s'attendant à voir surgir à chaque instant Gabriel et sa folie. Tout en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il monta les marches menant au premier étage. Alors qu'une partie de son esprit était concentré à prévoir les possibles pièges tendus par son frère, l'autre partie priait avec ferveur pour qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard… Il ne savait pas quelle serait sa réaction si jamais il découvrait les corps sans vie de son père ou de Bella. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, mais il avait été obligé de l'envisager s'est pour cela que sa plaque et son arme de service reposaient sur son bureau avec sa lettre de démission. Edward se dit que le service devait être dans une belle pagaille, Russell avait dû trouver sa lettre, son mentor devait sûrement le maudire pour être parti seul tout en hurlant sur ses collègues pour qu'ils le retrouvent, mais ils ne le retrouveraient pas, Edward s'en était assuré. Car si jamais Gabriel avait commis le pire, il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un essaye de le raisonner ou de l'empêcher de tuer son frère !

Arrivé en haut des marches, Edward examina le palier avant de suivre le chemin de pétales. Son regard se posa sur la dernière marche, ses yeux avaient été attirés par une tâche carmin, il se pencha et effleura cette dernière du bout des doigts, le sang colora le bout de ses doigts, cela faisait donc peu de temps qu'une personne avait été blessée ici. L'agent prit quelques secondes pour se reprendre, car ce sang, outre de lui faire penser que Bella ou son père étaient blessés, lui rappela que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il en voyait à cet endroit. Bien des années auparavant, il était venu à cet endroit, il s'en était rappelé en examinant le tracé effectué par Penny. En effet, l'agent Hattaway avait fait son possible pour suivre le trajet de l'Eventreur grâce aux caméras de sécurité de la ville, mais elle avait fini par le perdre. En partant de la certitude que Gabriel ne s'éloignerait pas trop de lui, ils avaient délimité une zone ou le tueur avait pu établir son refuge. Edward était longtemps resté devant la carte, l'examinant, fouillant ses souvenirs car il était sûr et certain que Gabriel voulait qu'il le rejoigne, autrement dit, ils étaient déjà allés ensemble dans cet endroit. Alors qu'il faisait défiler les différentes façades des immeubles, maisons ou bâtiments peuplant la zone, il avait interpellé par celle d'un immeuble. Il y était déjà allé ! Il pouvait se revoir sur le trottoir tenant fermement la main de sa mère alors qu'Ethan les pressait d'entrer. Il se rappela aussi qu'à peine avait-il fait un pas à l'intérieur il avait été gêné par une étrange odeur de cuivre. Sa mère avait poussé un petit cri avant de le forcer à se retourner pour qu'il enfouisse son visage contre sa cuisse. Elisabeth avait appelé son frère, celui-ci avait rechigné à la rejoindre, mais il avait obéi et elle les avait tous deux soustrait au spectacle macabre qu'il avait plus ou moins eu le temps d'apercevoir. C'est à l'étage qu'ils avaient attendu tous les trois pendant que le Général et Ethan ainsi que leurs hommes de main réglaient leur compte à des fournisseurs qui avaient essayé de les doubler.

Tout en mettant ses souvenirs macabres de côté, Edward s'avança dans le couloir, ouvrant chaque porte et vérifiant que la pièce était vide. Enfin, il arriva au bout du couloir. Son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il vit que le chemin de pétales continuait sous la porte entrouverte. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser le panneau en bois, son arme bien ancrée dans ses mains jointes, prête à faire feu au moindre geste suspect. Cependant, la pièce paraissait vide. Contrairement au couloir, il n'y avait aucune ombre, les bougies chassant la moindre trace de pénombre par leur nombre impressionnant. Il n'y avait aucun piège, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur le centre de la salle, il étouffa péniblement un cri de douleur. Avec des pas précipités, il s'approcha du petit lit. Il aurait aimé hurler de douleur lorsqu'il vit le visage blafard de Bella, mais il fit son possible pour se contenir. Gabriel n'avait pas monté cette mise en scène pour rien. Cependant, les minutes s'écoulaient et son frère ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester. Des sanglots secouèrent alors son torse alors qu'il se laissait tomber à genoux à côté du petit lit. Il tendit une main hésitante vers le visage froid de la jeune femme, n'osant la toucher, n'osant croire que Gabriel avait osé la tuer elle aussi !

« -Je suis désolé…. Pardon…. Pardon… Bella, pleura-t-il en caressant le bras dénudé de sa douce. Je… Pardon… Je t'aime… Si tu savais à quel point, je t'aime… »

Edward se moquait que sa vision soit soudain troublée par ses larmes, il ne pouvait détacher son regard du corps de Bella dans cette robe blanche qui lui donnait l'air d'un ange. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de la joue de la jeune femme pour effleurer les marques rouges et bleues qui ornaient son cou, il pouvait presque voir la trace des doigts de son frère. Une vague de désespoir l'envahit alors qu'il gémissait le prénom de son amour ainsi que de vaines excuses. Soudain, il se raidit. Edward n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qu'il n'était plus seul. Lentement et sans geste brusque, sa poigne se referma sur son arme. Il inspira profondément pour laisser libre court à la colère, la haine qui grandissaient en lui. D'un geste rapide et sûr, il se tourna, son arme pointée vers l'ombre qui s'approchait de lui. La rage l'aveuglant, il tira, cependant, au dernier moment une petite voix rendit son poignet moins sûr de sorte que la balle n'atteignit pas le cœur qu'il visait, mais l'épaule de Gabriel. Dans un grondement sourd, celui-ci s'effondra sur le sol. Aussitôt, il se leva pour s'approcher de son frère. Tout en pointant son arme vers le corps affaissé sur le sol, il le retourna à l'aide d'un violent coup de pied. Alors que Gabriel roulait sur le dos, la capuche de son sweat tomba révélant son visage.

« -Oh, mon Dieu ! S'écria Edward. Non ! Non ! Non ! Pardon ! Papa ! Papa, tu m'entends ? Je suis désolé, j'ai cru… Papa ? Papa ?

Edward lâcha son arme sur le sol et ôta précipitamment sa veste pour la poser sur l'épaule de son père et faire un point de compression. Ses yeux balayèrent avec inquiétude le visage blafard et étrangement moite de son père, il effleura son front et laissa échapper un juron quand il constata qu'il était brûlant de fièvre.

-Ca va aller, papa, les secours vont arriver, assura-t-il en fouillant les poches de son pantalon. Tu vas t'en sortir, papa, tu vas t'en sortir, il le faut ! Il le faut pour que tu puisses me passer le pire sermon de ma vie ! Je t'en prie, papa, accroche-toi !

Tout en suppliant son père de continuer le combat, Edward ne cessait de revoir la démarche hésitante de l'homme à la capuche, il aurait dû être interpellé par le fait qu'il s'appuyait contre le mur comme s'il ne pouvait pas tenir debout sans son aide.

-Pardon, pardon, papa, je t'en prie, ne me laisse pas toi aussi, supplia Edward en allumant son téléphone portable après avoir remis la puce à l'intérieur.

-Edward !

Le jeune homme se raidit en entendant la voix qui venait de prononcer son prénom. Il releva la tête pour apercevoir son reflet à l'autre bout du couloir qui le narguait d'un sourire. Aussitôt, il saisit son arme et fit feu, mais Gabriel s'était éclipsé. Edward se releva péniblement, il devait le poursuivre, il devait l'arrêter, le tuer ! Pourtant, il hésitait à laisser Bella et Carlisle. Il fit quelques pas vers le petit lit et se pencha pour embrasser les lèvres carmin de sa douce. Il lui murmura un je t'aime avant de s'approcher de son père.

-Ca va aller, papa, tu vas t'en sortir, dit-il en glissant son téléphone dans la main de son père, ils ont dû localiser le signal de mon portable, ils vont arriver. Je vais revenir… »

Edward déposa un baiser sur le front moite de son père avant de se lever, il jeta un dernier regard au corps de Bella, cela renforça sa détermination. Au pas de course, il s'élança dans le couloir, bien décidé à tuer son frère et, si possible, il mettrait en pratique les techniques de torture dont il avait maintenant le souvenir ! Après tout, il n'avait plus rien à perdre et tant pis s'il passait les prochaines années en prison. Le visage de Stefan se superposa pendant quelques secondes à celui de Bella, son fils… Il serait peut-être mieux avec Esmé, après tout, il avait apporté le malheur dans sa vie, Carlisle mourrait peut-être à cause de lui… Il pourrait peut-être lui apporter quelque réconfort en lui laissant la garde de Stefan, son fils, bien entendu, ne comprendrait pas, il le haïrait sûrement, mais il méritait cette haine. Oui, il la mériterait, car pour le moment rien d'autre ne comptait que sa soif de vengeance.

.

* * *

.

Son esprit oscillait entre conscience et inconscience, la balle qui était figée dans son épaule et la douleur qu'engendrait sa présence l'aidait à lutter contre l'obscurité. Carlisle essaya de se redresser, mais cela lui demandait beaucoup trop d'efforts, pourtant, il fallait qu'il trouve la force de se lever, il devait protéger Edward, son fils n'avait aucune idée de la folie de Gabriel et il n'osait imaginer le choc que ressentirait Edward quand il comprendrait qui était vraiment l'Eventreur. Son corps se mit soudain à trembler, lui signalant qu'il était à bout de force. Carlisle inspira plusieurs fois profondément, ignorant la douleur que cela provoquait. Il devait agir maintenant s'il ne voulait pas qu'Edward commette l'irréparable. Le médecin serra les dents et se traîna sur le plancher, son sang tâcha les pétales de lys blanc, il se demanda un instant pourquoi ils étaient là. Il se rappela alors le goût de l'Eventreur pour la mise en scène, cependant, qu'avait-il bien pu mettre en scène ? Son regard fiévreux balaya la pièce, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine quand il aperçut Bella immobile dans sa robe de mousseline blanche allongée sur le petit lit. Non ! Non, elle ne pouvait pas être morte !

Carlisle s'approcha lentement du lit, si Bella était morte, si son fils l'avait vu, Gabriel aurait peut-être gagné et il ne pouvait le tolérer ! Il ne voulait pas que ses deux fils deviennent des meurtriers ! Alors qu'il se hissait jusqu'au centre de la pièce, il tenta de rassembler ses souvenirs. Il se rappelait avoir vu Gabriel se jeter sur Bella après qu'il l'ait eu rattrapé, il avait ressenti une certaine fierté quand la jeune femme s'était bravement battue contre l'Eventreur. Cependant, ce sentiment avait été remplacé par de l'inquiétude, puis, la peur quand il avait vu Gabriel étrangler la jeune femme ! Il s'était alors dépêché de couper les liens avec le poignard qui avait glissé près du lit. Après plusieurs essais Carlisle était parvenu à se lever. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il s'était jeté sur Gabriel pour lui faire lâcher Bella. Leurs corps emmêlés, ils avaient chuté sur le sol, roulant aux côtés de la jeune femme. Le médecin lui avait jeté un coup d'œil inquiet quand il avait vu son regard chocolaté vitreux. Il avait entendu Gabriel se redresser et alors qu'il aurait dû lui faire face, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du corps de Bella, il avait échoué, il n'avait pas réussi à la protéger… Soudain, il avait vu sa poitrine se soulever alors qu'un râle passait le seuil de ses lèvres. Elle respirait ! La joie qui l'emplit fut de courte durée, Gabriel l'avait saisi par le col de sa chemise pour l'obliger à se relever avant de lui coller un violent coup de poing au visage qui lui fit perdre connaissance.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, Carlisle avait remarqué qu'il était seul dans une pièce qu'il ne connaissait pas. Le médecin avait remarqué qu'il ne portait plus ses vêtements, Gabriel lui avait enfilé un pantalon en flanelle noir ainsi qu'un sweat à capuche, cette dernière était d'ailleurs rabattue sur son visage. Carlisle s'était appuyé contre le mur pour se relever. Malgré ses pas chancelants, il s'était approché de la porte, il devait retrouver Bella, il devait s'assurer qu'elle allait bien ! Il avait été étonné de voir que sa porte n'était pas fermée à clef et, même s'il se doutait qu'il s'agissait d'un piège de l'Eventreur, il sortit. A peine fut-il hors de la chambre qu'il aperçut au bout du couloir des pétales blancs qui menaient à une porte ouverte, il avait aussitôt compris que cette mise en scène ne lui était pas dédiée, non, c'était pour Edward. Si son fils était là, il devait le retrouver ! Carlisle avait alors serré les dents et s'était avancé vers la pièce d'où filtrait la lumière. Un soulagement sans nom avait envahi son être quand il avait vu son fils bien portant, cependant, ce sentiment avait vite disparu quand il avait remarqué le corps devant lequel pleurait Edward. Le médecin n'avait pas eu le temps de signaler sa présence qu'il avait vu son fils pivoter, il avait alors su ce qui allait se passer tout comme il avait la certitude que Gabriel avait tout planifié. Il s'était effondré quand la balle avait pénétré son épaule, remerciant le Ciel qu'Edward n'ait pas visé son cœur.

Le médecin réussit enfin à atteindre le corps de Bella, il s'aida de la structure du lit pour se hisser à sa hauteur. Des larmes embuèrent son regard alors qu'il observait son corps pâle. Ses doigts tremblant se posèrent sur le cou de la jeune femme, cherchant, priant pour trouver un pouls. Carlisle mordit sa lèvre inférieure quand il ne perçut rien. Ses poings se serrèrent autour du drap alors qu'un cri de rage franchissait ses lèvres. Il tomba soudain en arrière, ses forces le quittant à la vue de la dépouille de la jeune femme. Le médecin grimaça de douleur avant d'arranger le garrot de fortune fait par Edward avec sa veste. Alors qu'il l'arrangeait, il fronça les sourcils en remarquant que ses doigts étaient étonnement blancs. Son regard se porta aussitôt sur le cou de Bella où il pouvait voir la trace de ses doigts. Carlisle tendit alors la main vers le bras dénudé de la jeune femme qu'il frotta, récoltant sûrement un fond de teint très pâle qui recouvrait sa peau rosée. Il força son cerveau engourdi par la douleur à fonctionner un peu plus rapidement. Il expira, une légère fumée sortie de sa bouche, la pièce était donc plus froide que le reste de l'immeuble. Le médecin pouvait donc expliquer facilement la froideur et la blancheur du corps de Bella, restait à savoir pourquoi il ne percevait pas son pouls, pourquoi sa poitrine ne bougeait pas, signifiant qu'elle ne respirait pas. Carlisle se morigéna, en tant que médecin, il connaissait bon nombre d'association de médicaments qui pouvaient plonger quelqu'un dans un état proche de la mort. Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être pour faire perdre toute raison à Edward ? Si cela était le plan de Gabriel, il l'avait marché ! Si jamais Edward parvenait à le tuer, Gabriel aurait la satisfaction de savoir qu'il avait ruiné la vie de son frère qui se retrouverait en prison pour de longues années alors que Bella vivrait à l'extérieur et referait peut-être sa vie. Ou alors, si Gabriel prenait le dessus, Carlisle était certain que l'Eventreur trouverait jouissif d'éliminer Bella sous les yeux d'Edward. Quel que soit l'issue du duel entre les jumeaux, il devait intervenir. Son cœur se serrait alors qu'il comprenait qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour sauver Gabriel, cependant, il pouvait toujours essayer de préserver Edward ! Si son raisonnement était juste, l'Eventreur avait dû prévoir un sérum ou des médicaments qui lui permettraient de réanimer Bella, ces derniers ne devaient pas être loin, il en était sûr. Alors qu'il fouillait la pièce du regard, il ressentit les premiers signes annonçant une perte de connaissance. Carlisle serra les dents et donna violemment un coup dans le pied du lit avec son épaule blessée, avivant la douleur qui le tiendrait éveillé. C'est alors qu'il aperçut une seringue remplit à moitié dissimulée par le drap qu'il avait tiré tout à l'heure dans sa chute. Ses doigts tremblants saisirent la seringue et enlevèrent le capuchon de protection. Devait-il piquer en intra-musculaire ou dans une veine ? S'il avait eu toutes ses capacités, il ne se serait pas poser de question. Des points sombres commencèrent à apparaître devant ses yeux, il sut alors qu'il n'était plus temps de tergiverser, il enfonça la seringue dans la chair de Bella, priant pour ne pas commettre une erreur. A peine le produit fut-il poussé hors de la seringue qu'il se sentit englouti par les ténèbres. Carlisle tomba lourdement sur le sol, inconscient. Des pétales furent soulevés par sa chute, ils retombèrent autour et sur lui, certains avaient perdu leur couleur immaculée pour une teinte rougeâtre.

.

* * *

.

Edward accéléra alors qu'il voyait que Gabriel le distançait. Alors qu'il allait s'élancer dans le couloir que son frère venait d'emprunter, il stoppa net et se jeta au sol quand il vit l'arme de l'Eventreur pointée vers lui. Des coups de feu résonnèrent alors qu'il roulait derrière l'angle du couloir pour se mettre à l'abri. Une fois dissimulé, il se pencha pour riposter. Son jumeau évita les balles, il tira dans sa direction avant de reprendre sa course. Edward se releva et se lança à nouveau à sa poursuite. Finalement, il atteignit un couloir qui se trouvait être un cul de sac, seule la porte se trouvant à son bout pouvait offrir une échappatoire à Gabriel. Sur ses gardes, il ouvrit la porte et entra dans la pièce où il se retrouva face à son jumeau. Il se tenait tout debout l'un face à l'autre, leurs armes visant la tête de l'autre. La colère se lisait sur son visage alors que celui de son jumeau était illuminé par un magnifique sourire.

« -Edward, dit doucement l'Eventreur comme pour le saluer.

-Gabriel, lança-t-il simplement avec haine.

-Enfin ! S'écria son frère ravi. Enfin, tu te rappelles de moi !

-Je me demande comment j'ai pu oublier un monstre tel que toi ! Cracha Edward.

-Oui, moi aussi, je me suis demandé comment tu avais pu m'effacer ainsi de tes souvenirs ! Après tout, nous sommes jumeaux !

-Jumeaux ? Nous n'en avons que le nom !

-Tu plaisantes ? Regarde, nous sommes habillés pareils ! Se réjouit Gabriel. Un lien nous uni, mon frère, nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne et nous allons enfin ne plus faire qu'un maintenant que nous sommes réunis.

-Tu délires ! Comment peux-tu croire qu'il peut y avoir la moindre amitié entre nous alors que tu as tué tant de personnes qui m'étaient chères !

-Mais je l'ai fait pour nous, Edward, elles t'éloignaient de moi !

-Tu es malade !

-Peut-être… Mais en attendant, tu es là, tu es à moi !

-Je ne serais jamais à toi, jamais !

-Oh, bien sûr que si, de grès ou de force, nous serons à nouveau tous les deux, enfin, tous les trois.

-Laisse Carlisle tranquille.

-Papa, tu peux l'appeler, papa, je sais qu'il est notre géniteur, mais je ne pensais pas à lui, mais à Stefan.

-Ne t'approche pas de mon fils !

-Il a un tel potentiel et il nous ressemble tellement, tu imagines un mini-toi que je pourrais former et aimer à ma manière, murmura Gabriel d'une voix rêveuse.

-Je ne te laisserai pas le toucher ! Prévint Edward en raffermissant sa prise sur son arme.

-Dis-moi, Edward, tirerais-tu dans le dos de quelqu'un ?

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu.

Gabriel lui lança un regard amusé avant de baisser son arme et de lui tourner simplement le dos pour s'élancer vers une porte se trouvant au font de la salle.

-Arrête-toi ou je tire ! Menaça Edward.

Son doigt trembla sur la gâchette, il hésita, visant le dos de son frère, mais il ne voulait pas l'abattre ainsi, il voulait lui tirer dessus à la loyale, dans un face à face ! Un grognement de colère franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors qu'il courrait à la poursuite de son frère dont il put entendre le ricanement qui attisa un peu plus sa rage.

-Je savais que tu ne me tirerais pas dans le dos ! Tu es bien trop prévisible et altruiste ! Railla son frère en montant des marches en courant. »

Edward ravala son cri de rage et courut après Gabriel à travers l'escalier en colimaçon qui devait les entraîner vers le toit. Effectivement, ils ne tardèrent pas à atteindre ce dernier, il fut aveuglé par la vive lueur du soleil. Son frère le fut aussi et malgré sa gêne, Edward se jeta sur lui, le plaquant brutalement au sol, leurs armes leur échappèrent, roulant sur le sol hors de leur portée. Edward s'assit sur le torse de son frère dont le petit sourire avait enfin disparu, il se permit à son tour de lui sourire avant d'abattre un premier poing dans son visage, puis, un second, il se moqua que la tête de Gabriel heurte le sol dur, un troisième…

.

* * *

.

Bella ouvrit brutalement les yeux, elle inspira profondément une gorgée d'air, aussitôt, elle ressentit une violente brûlure au niveau de la gorge lui rappelant que l'Eventreur avait tenté de l'étrangler. La jeune femme frissonna, tout son corps était froid. Elle se redressa prudemment tout en se demandant pourquoi elle ne portait plus ses vêtements mais une robe blanche à bustier et avec un jupon de mousseline. Bella voulut se lever, mais elle remarqua à cet instant un corps affaissé au pied du lit. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines quand elle reconnut Carlisle. La jeune femme descendit et s'agenouilla à ses côtés, elle examina rapidement le médecin, son angoisse s'accrut quand elle vit du sang glisser le long de la main de Carlisle. Doucement, elle l'allongea sur le sol. Bella attrapa l'oreiller du petit lit pour le glisser sous la tête du médecin, elle défit ensuite le drap et la couverture pour le couvrir et tenter de le réchauffer. Alors qu'elle se demandait où pouvait être l'Eventreur, la jeune femme arrangea la veste qui comprimait la blessure. Elle observa le vêtement, certaine de l'avoir déjà vu, mais où ? Une vague d'inquiétude naquit en elle quand elle se fit la remarque que c'était le style de vêtement que portait Edward. Etait-il ici ? Si oui, où ? Etait-il en danger ? Allait-il bien ? La sonnerie d'un téléphone la fit soudain sursauter, elle se pencha vers Carlisle d'où émanait le bruit. Elle aperçut l'appareil à côté de la main du médecin. Elle le saisit et sut qu'Edward était là quand elle vit le nom de l'appelant affiché sur l'écran.

« -Edward ? Appela Russell visiblement inquiet quand elle décrocha.

-Non, c'est Bella.

-Bella ! Vous allez bien ? S'enquit aussitôt l'agent. Edward est avec vous ? Carlisle ?

-Je suis avec Carlisle, je vais bien, mais lui, il est grièvement blessé. Russell, je ne sais pas où nous sommes, avoua-t-elle inquiète de ne pouvoir les guider à eux, et… Je n'ai pas vu Edward !

-Calmez-vous, nous sommes en route ! Edward a dû réactiver son téléphone quand il vous a trouvé pour que nous venions à votre secours. Je veux que vous vous barricadiez dans la pièce où vous vous trouvez avec Carlisle, compris ?

-Mais, Edward ?

-C'est un grand garçon, Bella, vous devez protéger Carlisle, c'est clair ? Ne vous lancez pas à sa recherche !

Bella comprit sans difficulté le sous-entendu dans la phrase de Russell, l'homme ne voulait pas qu'elle se lance à la recherche d'Edward car elle pouvait tout aussi bien tomber sur Gabriel que sur le jeune homme.

-D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

-Bien, nous devrions être là dans moins de 5 minutes, savez-vous où vous êtes dans l'immeuble ?

-Je crois… Il me semble que nous sommes au premier étage dans une pièce au fond du couloir de droite, il y a de toute manière des pétales blancs sur le sol.

-Très bien. Maintenant, Bella, je veux que vous fermiez la porte, essayez de la condamner. Je vais rester au téléphone avec vous jusqu'à notre arrivée, d'accord ?

-Russell… Je suis désolée, mais je… Je n'ai plus de batterie, déclara Bella avant de raccrocher. »

A peine avait-elle fait cela que le téléphone se mit à sonner à nouveau, le nom de Russell s'affichant sur l'écran. Bella posa le téléphone près de Carlisle et puis, après s'être assuré que le médecin était aussi bien installé que possible, elle sortit de la pièce. La jeune femme déchira un bout de sa jupe, elle accrocha une extrémité à un bout de bois, sûrement un des vestiges de la chaise qu'elle avait cassé sur le dos de Gabriel. Bella sortit de la pièce et ferma la porte, puis, grâce au bout de tissu, elle tira le bout de bois qui vint se caler contre la porte, la bloquant de l'intérieur. Bien sûr, cela ne retarderait pas beaucoup l'Eventreur, mais au moins cela le ralentirait et si le FBI arrivait d'ici moins de 5 minutes, cela devrait assurer la protection de Carlisle. Rassurée de savoir le médecin en lieu sûr, elle s'élança à travers les couloirs, cherchant une trace du passage d'Edward. Elle ne tarda pas à voir des impacts de balles qui la guidèrent jusqu'à une salle où la porte du fond était grande ouverte. Elle s'y engouffra et grimpa le long escalier en colimaçon qui la mena au toit de l'immeuble. Elle se figea sur le seuil de la porte lorsqu'elle vit deux hommes identiques en train de se battre à main nue, l'un dominant clairement l'autre. Bella remarqua la présence d'un revolver non loin d'elle, elle s'agenouilla pour le prendre, une fois la sécurité enlevée, elle tira un coup en l'air. Aussitôt, les deux hommes se figèrent pour l'observer. Celui qui donnait les coups de poing la regarda avec stupeur, l'autre en profité pour le repousser et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux assis face à elle.

« -Levez-vous, lentement, ordonna-t-elle en les mettant en joue à tour de rôle. Levez vos mains !

-Bella ! Tu… Tu es vivante ! S'exclama celui de droite avec émotion.

-Bella ! Si… Si tu savais… Je t'ai cru morte, admit l'homme de gauche en réprimant un sanglot.

La jeune femme observa les jumeaux, malgré le visage tuméfié de celui de gauche, ils étaient identiques et pour couronner le tout ils portaient les mêmes vêtements !

-Bella ? Bella, appela doucement le jumeau au visage ensanglanté, comment va papa ?

-Ca… Ça allait, Edward ? Murmura-t-elle en sa direction.

-Non, Bella, non, c'est moi Edward ! S'écria aussitôt l'autre jumeau.

La jeune femme mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, indécise. Physiquement, il se ressemblait beaucoup trop pour qu'elle puisse les différencier et elle ne tenait pas à prendre de risque en s'approchant du mauvais jumeau. Soudain, elle entendit des pas dans l'escalier.

-Je suis là ! Cria-t-elle à l'attention des hommes du FBI. La situation est sous contrôle.

En quelques secondes, elle ne fut plus seule. Bella laissa tomber son arme dans un soupir de soulagement, Russell, Sam ainsi que d'autres agents tenant en joue les jumeaux.

-Merde, jura Sam en observant les deux copies conformes. Qui est qui ?

-C'est moi, Sam ! S'écria celui de sur la droite.

-Non, c'est moi ! Répliqua aussitôt l'autre.

-Bien, marmonna Russell qui observait avec attention les deux hommes. Mettons les choses au clair immédiatement, déboutonnez vos chemises !

-Quoi ? S'écrièrent les jumeaux.

-Edward a des traces de blessures sur le corps, rappela l'agent Davies.

Bella remercia silencieusement le mentor de son amour pour sa clairvoyance, cependant, elle ne tarda pas à remarquer que Russell paraissait confus, elle le fut aussi quand elle ne vit aucun des deux hommes paniquer. Les deux ouvrirent leur chemise et elle comprit pourquoi quand elle vit les deux torses portant les mêmes traces de blessures.

-C'est pas vrai, maugréa l'homme de droite. Tu es malade ! T'es-tu infligé cela toi-même ou quelqu'un t'a-t-il aidé ?

-Pourquoi poser la question ? Puisque tu connais la réponse, répliqua celui de gauche. C'est toi, l'Eventreur !

-Je ne suis pas l'Eventreur ! C'est toi le tueur !

-La ferme ! S'écria Bella à bout.

-Il suffit de poser une question dont seul Edward peut connaître la réponse, tempéra Russell en lui offrant un sourire rassurant. Où Edward et moi, nous sommes-nous rencontrés ?

-A la faculté de Cambridge, répondit l'homme au visage ensanglanté.

-Tu n'as pas de question plus simple, railla le jumeau de gauche, n'importe qui peut le savoir !

-Très bien, souffla Sam, qu'a apporté le Boss comme nourriture ou boisson lors de notre première soirée poker ?

Bella eut envie de se frapper la tête contre le sol en voyant les deux jumeaux incapables de répondre à cette question qui semblait faire référence à un élément lointain et qui n'était pas suffisamment important pour qu'Edward le retienne.

-Qu'avais-je préparé pour dîner la première fois que tu es venu manger chez moi ? Demanda Bella.

-Des lasagnes ! S'écria aussitôt l'homme blessé.

Bella sourit aussitôt à Edward tout en hochant la tête en direction de Russell, les agents braquèrent alors leurs armes sur le jumeau de droite.

-Non ! C'est moi ! C'est moi, Edward ! Affirma aussitôt celui-ci.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le loisir de protester davantage que le vraie Edward lui asséna un violent coup de poing dans le visage qui le fit lourdement chuter sur le sol, sa tête heurta brutalement le béton lui faisant perdre connaissance.

-Estime-toi heureux, ce n'est qu'un petit prix à payer pour tout le mal que tu as fait, cracha Edward avant de se tourner vers elle. Bella…. Bella, tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui, assura-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Edward la serra doucement contre lui, déposant des baisers dans ses cheveux tout en murmurant des mots d'excuses. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit les agents emmener l'Eventreur toujours inconscient. Soudain, elle sentit Edward vaciller entre ses bras. Aussitôt, Sam et Russell se précipitèrent pour l'aider à l'asseoir. Un groupe de secouristes arrivèrent et le médecin se dépêcha d'examiner Edward.

-Carlisle ? S'enquit son compagnon.

-Les secouristes ont stabilisé votre père, annonça Caitlin en les rejoignant et en fronçant les sourcils en voyant le visage tuméfié de son supérieur. Eh, bien ! Il a une sacrée droite !

-Caitlin ! Grommela Edward en lui jetant un regard noir.

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle aussitôt. Je disais donc qu'ils sont en train d'évacuer votre père vers l'Hôpital le plus proche, il a perdu pas mal de sang et il est brûlant de fièvre, le médecin était plutôt optimiste, même si sa blessure au ventre semble infectée.

-Bien, nous allons, nous aussi, aller à l'Hôpital, déclara l'urgentiste qui s'occupait de son homme, vous avez besoin de points et il vaudrait mieux faire une IRM de contrôle, Monsieur, votre tête semble avoir violemment heurtée le sol.

-Je…

-Edward, gronda Bella inquiète qu'il ne veuille pas se faire soigner, écoute le médecin, s'il-te-plaît !

-D'accord, mais quelqu'un aurait un téléphone pour que j'appelle Stefan pour lui dire que tout va bien ? S'enquit Edward de plus en plus pâle.

-Amenez le brancard ! Cria le médecin.

-Je peux marcher, protesta son compagnon avant d'être pris de vertiges.

-Il est hors de question que tu marches, intervint Russell, écoute, tu vas t'allonger sur ce foutu brancard et aller à l'Hôpital faire tes examens. Pendant ce temps, Caitlin et moi allons rentrer au bureau pour informer ta famille que vous allez tous bien. J'en profiterai pour prendre Stefan et te l'amener. Ne crois-tu pas qu'il sera moins traumatisant pour lui de te voir soigné et en pleine forme ?

-Si, tu as raison.

Bella sourit, si Edward avait la force de râler, c'est qu'il allait bien. La jeune femme s'approcha du brancard où son homme était en train d'être sanglé, elle prit sa main dans la sienne.

-Je ne savais pas que tu étais friande des robes meringue, la taquina-t-il.

-Très drôle, Cullen, tu as de la chance d'être blessé !

-Tu n'oserais pas frapper un homme à terre ? S'indigna Edward avant de perdre son petit sourire. Je suis désolé, Bella, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te protéger.

-Ce n'est rien, l'essentiel c'est que tout se termine bien.

-Nous devons y aller, Mademoiselle, intervint l'un des ambulanciers en poussant le brancard, vous venez avec nous ?

-Oui.

-Je vais donner mes vêtements de rechange à Sam, déclara Caitlin, il va vous suivre à l'Hôpital et tu pourras te changer.

-Merci.

-Hey ! J'ai trouvé une deuxième arme ! Cria un agent du FBI.

-C'est celle de Gabriel, murmura Edward avant de fermer les yeux.

-On y va ! Déclara aussitôt le médecin. »

Bella remercia Caitlin qui venait de lui passer une veste. Elle suivit ensuite le brancard jusque dans l'ambulance où on l'aida à s'asseoir près d'Edward. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler le visage de son bien-aimé en se disant que tout était enfin terminé. La tension retombant, elle sentit son corps donner des signes de fatigue. C'est ainsi qu'à peine sortie de l'ambulance, elle se retrouva elle aussi installée sur un brancard pour subir des examens. Heureusement, Sam ne cessa de faire des allers et retours pour lui donner des nouvelles aussi bien d'Edward que de Carlisle.

.

* * *

.

Russell porta le gobelet de café à ses lèvres et prit quelques gorgées de la boisson brûlante tout en observant l'Eventreur à travers la vitre sans tain. L'homme avait repris connaissance sur le trajet vers les bureaux du FBI, les agents qui l'avaient escorté lui avaient rapporté qu'il n'avait cessé de clamer qu'il était l'agent Cullen et que s'ils ne le libéraient pas immédiatement il allait se charger lui-même de leur botter le cul. Bien sûr, cet éclat de colère ressemblait à ceux d'Edward, mais cela ne le surprenait pas vraiment, Gabriel avait étudié le caractère de son frère, sans oublier, qu'ils étaient jumeaux et donc semblables sur bien des points. Penny ne tarda pas à le rejoindre, elle lui donna des nouvelles d'Edward, de Bella et de Carlisle tout en l'informant que Caitlin était en route pour l'Hôpital avec toute la famille Cullen. Russell hocha la tête à l'écoute de toutes ces bonnes nouvelles. Il se tourna ensuite vers la salle d'interrogatoire, il était temps qu'il se mesure à Gabriel et il était sûr que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir ! Il poussa la porte et reçut immédiatement un regard noir. Il ne se laissa pas démonter et s'installa tranquillement de l'autre côté de la table, face au prévenu. Après avoir posé son gobelet sur la table, il ouvrit tout aussi paisiblement le volumineux dossier de l'Eventreur.

« -Putain ! Eclata celui-ci en tirant sur les menottes qui le retenait attaché à la table. Russell, bouge-toi et délivre-moi !

-Je suis l'agent Davies, j'aimerais que vous m'appeliez ainsi et non autrement. Bien, Gabriel, si nous commencions ?

-Je te conseille d'arrêter, Russell, dit le tueur en insistant bien sur son prénom, de me relâcher immédiatement, sinon, je te jure que rien ne pourra te protéger de ma colère !

-Pensez-vous vraiment que vous faire passer pour Edward va arranger les choses ?

-Putain ! Je ne me fais pas passer pour Edward ! Je suis Edward ! S'énerva Gabriel.

Russell fut content que l'installation soit solide quand il vit l'Eventreur tirer de toutes ses forces sur ses menottes ! Abandonnant son ton doux, il toisa le meurtrier d'un regard noir.

-Vous devriez vous calmer, cela ne joue pas en votre faveur tout comme les preuves que nous avons recueilli sur le toit.

-Les preuves ? Quelles preuves ? Nos ADN sont identiques, abruti, il est impossible de nous différencier et…

-Ça suffit ! Rugit Russell en tapant du poing sur la table. Nous avons trouvé votre arme.

-Oui, tu n'as qu'à la faire analyser, elle est enregistrée à mon nom, c'est mon arme de secours ! Tu sais que j'ai deux armes, l'officielle et l'autre en cas de problème. J'ai rendu l'officielle avec ma plaque, j'ai donc utilisé mon arme personnelle !

Russell devait admettre que l'Eventreur était convaincant, s'il n'avait pas eu les premiers résultats de la balistique entre les mains, il se serait peut-être laissé troubler.

-Admettons, j'ai bien dit, admettons, que vous soyez Edward, que s'est-il passé sur le toit ?

-J'ai poursuivi Gabriel, il a été distrait par la lueur du soleil, j'ai foncé et je l'ai plaqué au sol. J'ai pris le dessus et je l'ai roué de coups.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir utilisé ton arme pour le tenir en joue et appeler des renforts ?

-Parce que dans notre chute, nous avons perdu nos armes.

Russell hocha pensivement la tête avant de faire glisser un plan du toit entre eux.

-Une arme a été retrouvée ici et l'autre là. Laquelle est la vôtre ?

L'homme fronça les sourcils avant de désigner l'arme dont il avait le rapport balistique.

-Il semblerait qu'il y ait une faille dans votre petit plan tordu, Gabriel, ricana Russell, il se trouve que cette arme appartient à la personne qui a tiré sur le Docteur Cullen !

L'agent Davies faillit pousser un cri de victoire quand il vit les traits confus du tueur. Russell jubila de voir la tête défaite du tueur qui comprenait qu'il s'était fait piéger !

-Je… Oui, c'est moi, avoua péniblement l'Eventreur, je… J'ai cru que Bella était morte et… Il y a eu cette ombre… J'ai cru que c'était lui… Oh, mon Dieu… J'ai tiré sur mon père… Russell, comment… Comment va-t-il ?

-Voyez-vous, Gabriel, votre frère aurait de suite demandé des nouvelles de son père plutôt que d'hurler pour qu'on le détache.

-Mais tu ne comprends pas ou tu le fais exprès ? Gabriel est libre et il va prendre Stefan ! Il va le prendre ! Détache-moi ! Russell ! Hurla l'homme quand il le vit se lever.

-Par ailleurs, Mademoiselle Swan nous a affirmé qu'elle avait vu l'Eventreur tirer sur Carlisle, ajouta Russell en se dirigeant vers la porte de la salle d'interrogatoire. Nous reprendrons cet entretien quand vous vous serez calmé.

-Putain, Russell ! Tu vas le regretter ! Je te jure que mentor ou non, tu vas payer très cher s'il touche à un seul cheveu de mon fils ! Russell ! »

L'agent Davies ferma la porte et poussa un soupir. Il ne tirerait rien de Gabriel, celui-ci devait d'abord se calmer et comprendre que nul ne le laisserait sortir d'ici. Une fois que le tueur aurait compris et admit cela, il aurait peut-être une chance de le faire parler. Russell prit la direction du bureau de Penny après avoir demandé aux gardes surveillant l'Eventreur de se montrer très prudents. Une fois qu'il eut pris le sac préparé par l'agent Hattaway, il prit la direction de l'Hôpital, persuadé qu'Edward voudrait voir les premières minutes de l'interrogatoire du tueur et, peut-être, son protégé pourrait lui donner des pistes à exploiter.

.

* * *

.

Bella avait enfin eut l'autorisation de se lever. Elle en profita pour utiliser la douche de sa chambre et enlever le fond de teint blanc qui recouvrait son corps. Une fois sèche et à l'aise dans les vêtements prêtés par Caitlin, elle sortit de sa chambre. Cette dernière l'attendait pour lui faire signer sa déposition qu'elle avait cependant déjà envoyée à Russell pour l'interrogatoire de l'Eventreur. Bella survola ses propos et se hâta de parapher le tout, pressée de rejoindre Edward et d'avoir des nouvelles de Carlisle. Arrivée dans la salle d'attente, Stefan quitta les bras de Rosalie pour lui faire un câlin. Elle serra l'enfant conter elle et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux tout en lui assurant que le méchant monsieur ne lui avait pas fait de mal. Elle allait interroger le reste de la famille pour avoir des nouvelles des deux blessés quand le médecin arriva. Celui-ci leur annonça que les examens d'Edward étaient bons et qu'hormis quelques bleus, il allait bien. Quant à Carlisle, ils avaient pu le stabiliser, ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, il venait de sortir de chirurgie et ils pourraient aller le voir dans quelques heures dès qu'il serait sorti de la salle de réveil. Bella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement, puis, elle s'asseoir sur une chaise pour attendre avec le reste de la famille. Les minutes passèrent et Stefan devint de moins en moins bavards, Bella sourit quand elle vit que le petit-garçon luttait pour rester éveiller et voir son père. D'ailleurs ce dernier ne devrait-il pas les avoir déjà rejoint ?

« -Tu vas bien ?

Bella sourit à Jasper qui venait de s'asseoir à ses côtés, le jeune homme lui tendit un gobelet de café.

-Merci.

-Alors ? Insista-t-il.

-Pour le moment, ça va, j'ai eu très peur, admit la jeune femme, mais je tiens le coup. Ce sera peut-être différent quand je serais sûre que tout le monde va bien.

-Le contre coup arrivera tôt ou tard, n'oublie pas à ce moment-là que tu n'es pas seule.

-Merci, Jasper.

-On dirait que quelqu'un vient de perdre son combat, s'amusa le psy en observant Stefan qui s'était endormi le nez dans son giron, on se demandait quand il cèderait, il n'a dormi que très peu de temps depuis votre disparition.

-J'espère qu'il ira bien, il est si petit que j'ai peur que toute cette histoire lui laisse des traces.

-Stefan est aussi fort que son père et crois-moi lorsque je te dis que nous sous-estimons la capacité des enfants à encaisser, ils sont parfois bien plus forts que des adultes.

-C'est tout à fait vrai ! Mon petit gars est un véritable, champion ! Assura Edward en entrant dans la salle d'attente.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le nouveau venu, tous se hâtèrent d'aller le serrer dans leurs bras. Esmé hésita, un peu en retrait, avant de faire un pas vers son fils adoptif.

-Edward, je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle, la peur m'a fait perdre la tête, je n'aurais pas dû te parler ainsi, ni t'accuser d'être la cause de tous les maux qui nous accablaient. Je t'aime, mon fils, pourras-tu me pardonner ?

Edward observa durant quelques secondes sa mère et Bella fut surprise pour ne pas dire stupéfaite quand il tourna le dos à Esmé pour s'approcher d'elle. Un sanglot résonna dans la salle d'attente bien qu'Esmé ait essayé de l'étouffer.

-Je sais que maman n'aurait pas dû s'emporter et te gifler, intervint Emmett, mais elle s'est excusée, tu pourrais lui pardonner. Ne vois-tu pas qu'elle souffre ?

-Et moi ? Je n'ai pas souffert ? Déclara Edward d'une voix qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, se défendit Emmett, j'ai simplement dit que…

-Plus tard, coupa Edward en se penchant vers elle, tu peux me donner mon fils ?

Bella acquiesça, elle posa son gobelet sur une tablette et délaça tendrement l'emprise de Stefan sur son bras. Edward le prit contre lui et aussitôt Stefan se pelotonna contre lui en murmurant un petit « papa » satisfait. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'Edward allait s'installer près d'elle, Bella le vit sortir de la salle d'attente.

-Edward ? Où vas-tu ?

-J'ai besoin d'être seul, seul avec mon fils, confia le jeune homme, ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite.

Rassurée par ses propos, Bella se réinstalla sur sa chaise. Son regard se posa sur Emmett et Alice qui essayaient de réconforter Esmé. Elle surprit alors le visage perplexe de Jasper.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Rien, enfin, je trouve juste le comportement d'Edward un peu étonnant, mais bon, il est normal qu'il soit un peu sur les nerfs après tout ce qui s'est passé, non ? »

Bella ne répondit pas à Jasper, à son tour, elle fixait le seuil de la salle d'attente. Lentement, elle se leva et sous prétexte d'aller au petit coin, elle sortit. Une fois dans le couloir, elle observa les alentours à la recherche d'Edward et de Stefan. Ne les voyant pas, elle se mit à arpenter les couloirs, espérant les trouver et s'assurer qu'Edward allait bien.

.

* * *

.

Tout ceci était un cauchemar, un horrible cauchemar, ne cessait-il de se répéter. Comment avaient-ils pu le confondre avec Gabriel ? Comment avaient-ils pu le laisser seul avec sa famille ? Avec Stefan ? Edward ne cessait de fulminer alors qu'il détachait les menottes l'emprisonnant à la table. Attirer les gardes dans la salle et les monter l'un contre l'autre n'avait pas été difficile. Les deux hommes étaient si occupés à se critiquer mutuellement qu'ils n'avaient pas été sur leurs gardes. Ses jambes étant libres, il avait glissé sur la table, autant que ses menottes le lui permettaient, avant de balancer un coup de pied en plein visage de chaque agent. Edward savait qu'il avait peu de temps et que le plus dur restait à faire : sortir des locaux du FBI ! Cependant, Gabriel y était arrivé, certes en se faisant passer pour lui, mais lui aussi pouvait y parvenir ! Une fois libre, il vola les armes des deux agents et se glissa prudemment dans le couloir. Alors qu'il arrivait sans encombre à l'étage supérieur, une alarme résonna, on venait de se rendre compte de son évasion ! Une silhouette attira soudain son attention, il se maudit, détestant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais il devait pourtant le faire pour rejoindre Stefan et le protéger. Armant son arme, il se jeta sur l'agent qui poussa un cri en laissant tomber ses dossiers et sa poche de bonbons sur le sol.

.

* * *

.

Russell venait d'arriver à l'infirmerie de l'Hôpital, il détestait ces endroits autant parce qu'il ne faisait jamais bon y venir que parce qu'ils étaient de véritables labyrinthes ! Alors qu'il venait d'interpeller une aide-soignante pour demander où se trouvait la famille Cullen, une infirmière entra dans la salle pour appeler le chirurgien et le prévenir que Carlisle était réveillé. L'agent Davies décida de faire une brève visite au médecin, il voulait le rassurer en lui annonçant que Gabriel était prisonnier dans leurs locaux et aussi prendre de ses nouvelles. Russell devait admettre qu'il avait une certaine admiration pour cet homme qui s'était battu pour sa famille, cependant, il ne devait pas être étonné de la résistance et de l'opiniâtreté du Docteur, après tout, les chiens ne faisaient pas des chats ! Arrivé devant la chambre, il frappa doucement à la porte qu'il poussa ensuite. Le médecin tourna la tête vers lui et il vit à son regard qu'il était épuisé.

« -Bonsoir, Carlisle, dit-il en refermant la porte et en posant sa sacoche sur la tablette, je suis venu prendre de vos nouvelles. Je ne vais pas vous déranger longtemps, je sais que vous êtes épuisé.

-Bella ? Edward ? Articula le médecin d'une voix pâteuse.

-Ils vont bien, tous les deux, le rassura aussitôt Russell en versant un peu d'eau dans un verre qu'il l'aida à boire. Ils ne présentaient que quelques contusions et ils ne devraient d'ailleurs pas tarder à venir vous rendre visite.

-Gabriel ?

-Il est dans nos locaux sous bonne garde, vous n'avez plus rien à craindre, Carlisle, tout va bien aller.

A peine avait-il dit ses mots que son téléphone portable vibra dans sa poche. Russell s'excusa auprès du médecin et décrocha. L'agent Davies fit son possible pour rester calme quand il entendit les nouvelles que lui donnait, en personne, le Directeur du FBI.

-Tout… Tout va bien ? Murmura le Docteur Cullen.

-Oui, assura-t-il en raccrochant. Je vais malheureusement devoir vous laisser, le travail m'appelle. Reposez-vous, Carlisle, je vais dire à votre famille de vous rejoindre.

-Merci. »

Russell lança un dernier sourire au médecin tout en se demandant si celui-ci se doutait ou non que quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. Il ne tarda pas à retrouver Sam et Caitlin qui lui lancèrent un regard inquiet. Il ordonna à Caitlin de rester en faction avec deux agents devant la salle d'attente et de surveiller aussi la chambre du Docteur Cullen. Accompagné de Sam, Russell se lança ensuite à la recherche d'Edward, de Bella et de Stefan qui semblaient avoir choisi le mauvais moment pour aller se promener !

.

* * *

.

Malgré les drogues qu'on lui avait données, Carlisle était suffisamment conscient pour comprendre que quelque chose de grave se tramait et que l'agent Davies avait tout fait pour le lui cacher. Le médecin voulut se lever, mais il était décidément trop faible. Un soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il aperçut la sacoche oubliée par Russell. Doucement, il fit rouler la tablette jusqu'à lui. Il ne lui fallut que peu de temps pour sortir l'ordinateur portable et l'allumer. Alors qu'il se demandait dans quelle application aller pour savoir ce qui se passait, le nom d'un dossier attira son attention. Il cliqua dessus et une vidéo se lança. Carlisle comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait de l'interrogatoire de Gabriel. Son cœur se pinça quand il vit à quel point son fils était maléfique, il étouffa un sanglot. Jusqu'ici il avait fait son possible pour ne pas penser à Gabriel comme étant le frère d'Edward, comme étant sa chair et son sang. Comment avait-il pu aussi mal tourner ? Ethan ne devait bien sûr pas être étranger à la folie de son fils, même s'il y avait de fortes chances qu'il soit né ainsi. Alors que l'interrogatoire défilait sous ses yeux, Carlisle ne tarda pas à être interpellé par certains petits détails et surtout par la clarté du regard émeraude, il n'y avait que de la colère dans ces prunelles, il n'y discernait aucune trace de folie. Il arrêta la vidéo pour observer avec attention le visage de Gabriel, son cœur s'emballa dans sa poitrine quand il reconnut Edward ! Si son fils était enchaîné dans les locaux du FBI, alors, Gabriel était là dehors avec sa famille ! Carlisle saisit aussitôt le fil relié au boitier d'appel des infirmières, il allait le presser quand il vit Gabriel entrer dans sa chambre, portant Stefan dans ses bras.

« -Ah ! Tu es réveillé, papa, comment te sens-tu ?

-Bien, murmura Carlisle.

Tout en ne quittant pas Gabriel du regard, le médecin appuya sur l'alarme. Une infirmière devait passer à proximité de sa chambre car la porte s'entrouvrit aussitôt.

-Docteur Cullen, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Serait-il possible d'avoir d'autres analgésiques pour mon père ? Le devança Gabriel. Il souffre beaucoup. Je pense qu'un dérivé morphinique ou cortisoné ferait l'affaire.

-Bien, je vais demander au médecin.

L'infirmière partit et Gabriel s'approcha de son lit. Sans lui laisser le choix, il mit la sonnette d'alarme hors de sa portée.

-Alors quelle dose, Docteur Cullen, devrais-je utiliser pour condamner un patient au sommeil éternel ? Demanda Gabriel qui n'était pas dupe.

-Laisse Stefan, il a déjà suffisamment souffert à cause de ta folie.

-Je ne peux pas, il doit venir avec nous. J'aurais aussi aimé que tu viennes, mais tu es trop grièvement blessé, tu nous retarderais. Donc, nous n'allons pas attendre que cette aimable infirmière revienne, annonça Gabriel en posant délicatement Stefan à ses côtés. Nous allons opter pour une bonne vieille technique.

Carlisle emprisonna Stefan dans ses bras. Avec horreur, il vit son fils passer une main sous sa tête pour prendre l'un de ses oreillers. Une larme roula le long de sa joue alors qu'il hésitait à le laisser poursuivre pour gagner du temps, peut-être quelqu'un entrerait-il, et protéger ainsi Stefan ou se débattre et risquer de réveiller son petit-fils dont la résistance énerverait un peu plus Gabriel.

-Je suis désolé, papa, j'aurais aimé que nous ayons plus de temps pour nous connaître. Je t'aime.

Carlisle ferma les yeux quand l'oreiller fut pressé contre son visage, il avait réussi à prendre une profonde inspiration, mais il savait que Gabriel ne se laisserait pas duper. Le médecin était en train d'épuiser ses dernières réserves d'oxygène quand il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

-Agent Cullen ! Appela un homme alors que l'oreiller disparaissait de son visage. L'agent Davies vous demande sur le toit de l'immeuble. Gabriel Volturi a réussi à s'enfuir !

-Quoi ? »

Carlisle esquissa un léger sourire avant de perdre connaissance. Il sentit cependant deux des doigts de Gabriel se poser sur son cou et il laissa échapper un juron quand il perçut son pouls. Le médecin raffermit son étreinte sur Stefan. Il savait que son fils était en train d'hésiter, tout comme il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas résister à se confronter à nouveau à Edward. Comme il l'avait supposé, Gabriel quitta la chambre, lui laissant Stefan. Maintenant, il lui fallait trouver la force de prévenir Russell ou un membre du FBI qu'ils confondaient ses deux fils ! Malheureusement, le dernier effort qu'il venait de fournir l'avait vidé de ses forces, il sentit sa tête dodeliner contre l'oreiller, il sombra dans l'inconscience, son visage enfouit dans les mèches rebelles de son petit-fils.

.

* * *

.

Bella ne cessait d'arpenter les couloirs de l'Hôpital, où pouvait donc être Edward ? Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la cafétéria, elle tomba nez à nez avec l'agent Hattaway qui semblait perdue. Elle courut vers elle, la jeune femme aida Penny à s'asseoir avant de lui donner un mouchoir en papier pour qu'elle essuie ses larmes.

« -Tout va bien, la rassura Bella en caressant son dos.

-Non, ça va pas… Me suis fait avoir comme une débutante…

-Je ne comprends pas Penny, vous voulez bien m'expliquer ?

-L'Eventreur… Il…. Il s'est enfui…

-Quoi ?

-Il m'a pris en otage…

-Vous n'êtes pas blessée ? S'enquit Bella en l'examinant rapidement.

-Non, je…

-Penny ! Cria Russell en arrivant au pas de course avec Sam. Tu vas bien ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ?

-Non, il… Il était même étonnement gentil.

-Où est-il ma belle ? Lui demanda Sam d'une voix douce.

-Il a pris l'ascenseur… Il allait au dernier étage…

-La famille Cullen est au troisième, pourquoi irait-il là-haut ? S'étonna Russell avant de se reprendre. On file sur le toit. Bella vous pouvez accompagner Penny au troisième, restez auprès de Caitlin.

-Je viens avec vous ! Le contredit-elle.

-Bella, je n'ai pas le temps de polémiquer avec vous, gronda Russell, vous vous arrangerez avec Edward !

Bella hocha la tête, elle savait que son compagnon ne serait pas ravi de la voir aussi près de Gabriel, mais elle tenait à être là. Après s'être assuré que Penny soit capable de rejoindre Caitlin, une équipe emprunta les escaliers pendant que l'autre montait dans un ascenseur. Bella profita de l'ascension de la cage métallique pour enfiler un gilet pare-balle et armer le revolver de secours de Sam qu'il lui avait confié. Arrivé au dernier étage, ils rencontrèrent un groupe d'agents qui avait déjà fouillé les lieux.

-Il n'est pas là, les informa le chef de groupe.

-Alors, il est sur le toit.

Tout le monde hocha la tête face aux paroles de Russell. Prudemment, ils prirent le dernier escalier qui menait au toit de l'immeuble. A peine avait-elle mis un pied sur le sol, que Bella fut aveuglée par l'immense spot de l'hélicoptère qui éclairait les lieux pour eux.

-Là ! Cria Russell.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de se demander quel pouvait être le plan de l'Eventreur ? Celui-ci se tenait debout sur le rebord du toit, comme s'il était prêt à sauter. Les agents du FBI prirent position autour de lui, leurs armes dirigées vers l'homme même si ce dernier ne paraissait pas être armé.

-Gabriel ! Appela Russell. Gabriel, rejoignez-nous ici !

En entendant la voix de l'agent Davies, l'Eventreur se retourna pour leur face, les surplombant de plusieurs centimètres à cause de la hauteur du muret sur lequel il s'était perché.

-Gabriel, venez, s'il-vous-plaît, insista Russell, sauter ne vous apportera rien d'autre que la mort.

Alors que Bella se disait que cela ne serait pas une grosse perte, elle ravala ses propos, leur boulot était de raisonner ce tueur pour qu'il ne mette pas fin à ses jours ! Après tout, les familles des victimes avaient le droit d'assister à son procès et ainsi trouver un certain réconfort.

-Gabriel, vous ne voulez pas que ça se termine ainsi, assura l'agent Davies, vous ne souhaitez pas mourir.

-C'est la seule solution, Russell.

Ce furent les premiers mots que dit l'Eventreur, le mentor de son compagnon semblait étonné par ceux-ci tout comme elle l'était par le désespoir qui suintait de ces mots.

-Pourquoi serait-ce la seule solution ? Demanda doucement l'agent Davies en faisant un pas en avant.

-Si je meurs, je gagne. Si je meurs, le jeu n'aura plus son intérêt.

Russell se figea. Tout comme elle, Sam parut déstabilisé par la soudaine raideur qu'arborait l'agent Davies. Ils virent les sourcils de l'homme se froncer, mais ils n'eurent guère le temps de s'interroger davantage, Edward venait de les rejoindre.

-Qu'essaies-tu de faire ? Cria son compagnon à Gabriel. Tu veux nous faire croire que tu vas sauter ?

-Je ne veux pas te faire croire quoi ce soit. Je vais sauter. Tu m'as battu, blessé, tu as tué, blessé, des gens qui m'étaient chers et maintenant tu me voles mon identité, alors, non, Gabriel, je ne plaisante pas.

-Ne fais pas ça !

-Oh, si ! Il y a une chose, une chose que tu as toujours essayé d'avoir, mais que tu n'auras jamais : mon contrôle ! J'ai toujours été maître de mes décisions et ma décision ce soir est de mettre fin à tout ceci !

Alors que Gabriel se tournait pour faire à nouveau face au vide, son regard croisa le sien. Bella eut l'impression de recevoir un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac, ses yeux s'embuèrent alors que son instinct lui disait d'empêcher cet homme de sauter.

-Edward ! Non ! »

Les deux cris résonnèrent en même temps, Russell et Edward avait crié au même moment. L'hésitation de Sam se refléta en elle, qui était qui ? Avec horreur, elle vit l'homme debout sur la rambarde écarter les bras et observer avec détermination le sol. Il allait sauter ! Il allait sauter et cela n'était pas feint ! Le nom de son amant résonna à nouveau et elle comprit alors que c'était Gabriel qui se tenait à ses côtés. Celui-ci se précipita vers son frère, vers Edward pour l'empêcher de sauter. Cependant, dans sa précipitation pour retenir son jumeau, Gabriel ne fit pas attention à l'élan que sa course lui avait donné. Bella hurla quand elle vit les deux frères basculer dans le vide. Elle s'effondra sur le sol alors que tous les agents se précipitaient vers la rambarde. La jeune femme sanglota sans retenue, des larmes inondaient son visage quand soudain elle sentit deux mains la saisir fermement pour la relever.

« -Ils sont tombés sur une terrasse en contrebas, lui apprit Russell en la soutenant, ils ont fait une chute de trois étages.

Un peu d'espoir renaquit en elle, Russell l'aida à marcher pour rejoindre la terrasse où les jumeaux s'étaient écrasés. Alors qu'ils allaient atteindre l'étage, la radio de l'agent Davies cracha des nouvelles qui l'effrayèrent.

-C'est Sam ! On a besoin d'un brancard de toute urgence ! L'un est mort, l'autre respire faiblement.

-Qui ? Hurla Russell.

-Je sais pas, admit Sam, je sais pas… Ils sont identiques… »


	25. Chapter 25

Bonsoir !

Et non, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre et j'en suis désolée.

Avec la neige, le froid et le verglas, j'ai eu beaucoup de travail, il y a ensuite eu un problème dans ma famille.

Je poste donc cette notre pour vous présenter mes excuses pour ce retard énorme et pour vous prévenir que la suite devrait arriver d'ici une dizaine ou quinzaine de jours, j'ai besoin de prendre un peu de temps pour me reposer et surtout être présente auprès de ma famille.

Par ailleurs, je ne tiens pas à bâcler mes chapitres car pour le moment je ne suis pas contente de ce que j'écris.

Si tout se passe bien, j'espère pouvoir publier la suite et la fin des « Fautes du père » dimanche prochain, puis, "Milord" sera mis à jour.

Encore une fois désolée et à bientôt je l'espère.

Missloup.


	26. Chapter 26

Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, sauf ceux qui sont sortis de mon imagination.

.

* * *

.

Hello !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien !

Je n'aurais pas assez de mots pour m'excuser pour cet incroyable retard, je suis vraiment désolée. Merci pour tous vos messages de soutien, ils m'ont fait super plaisir. Petit à petit, tout va mieux dans ma famille et après une petite cure de sommeil, voilà la suite et le dernier chapitre des Fautes du Père. On se retrouve à la fin.

Bon, sur ce… Bonne soirée et à bientôt !

.

.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

.

.

_**Résumé**_** :** Edward a été arrêté à la place de Gabriel. Il se retrouve donc en salle d'interrogatoire alors que son jumeau est auprès de sa famille. Pendant ce temps, Gabriel réussit à se faire passer pour son frère, il réussit même à enlever Stefan sans que personne ne le sache et il fera un petit détour par la chambre de Carlisle pour tenter de le tuer. Cependant, après avoir réussi à s'évader en prenant Penny en otage, Edward attire l'attention de son frère en se rendant sur le toit de l'Hôpital, d'où il saute espérant ainsi mettre un terme à la folie meurtrière de son frère. Les jumeaux ont sauté et un seul est en vie, mais lequel ?

.

.

**Chapitre 25 : Trouver la paix**

.

.

Bella prit le gobelet de café que venait de préparer la machine. Sa boisson brûlante en main, elle repartit en direction de la chambre de l'homme qu'elle espérait être Edward. Elle passa devant les deux agents du FBI qui la laissèrent entrer. Une fois dans la pièce, elle reprit sa place dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au lit. La jeune femme se pelotonna dans le vaste siège, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, s'enroulant dans un plaid, sa tête reposa contre le dossier alors qu'elle prenait une gorgée de café. Son regard ne cessait d'observer le patient blafard allongé dans le lit, se demandant, espérant qu'il s'agissait de son compagnon. Les analyses ADN tout comme les empreintes digitales n'avaient rien donné, elles étaient identiques. Les médecins auraient pu s'appuyer sur les blessures constatées sur Gabriel lorsqu'il s'était fait passé pour Edward, cependant, la chute avait rendu cette identification quasi-impossible. Bella prit une nouvelle gorgée avant de poser son gobelet sur la tablette à proximité. Lentement, elle se leva et s'approcha du lit. Ses yeux se promenèrent sur le tube qui permettait à l'homme de respirer, elle avait dû mal à discerner le visage ou le corps du malade tant il était recouvert par des bandages. Plusieurs fils s'échappaient de son corps que ce soit ceux des transfusions qui le nourrissaient et délivraient des antalgiques, que d'autres qui contrôlaient ses fonctions vitales. Bella effleura les doigts de l'homme, frôlant les sangles qui retenaient le patient prisonnier du lit. Une vague de nausée l'envahit alors qu'elle imaginait pendant quelques secondes que cet homme était Gabriel et non Edward. Elle étouffa un sanglot, refusant d'accepter cette possibilité, c'était Edward qui était allongé là, c'était lui qu'elle veillait ! Elle caressa tendrement les cheveux du jeune homme, elle allait se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet de sa tête, ses lèvres n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres de la peau, mais elle ne put aller plus loin. Et si c'était Gabriel ? Bella ferma ses paupières, retenant autant qu'elle le pouvait les larmes qui menaçaient de lui échapper.

« -Bella ?

La jeune femme inspira profondément avant de se redresser et de faire face à Russell qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre.

-J'ai réussi à convaincre les Cullen d'aller se reposer, il serait bon que vous en fassiez autant.

-Je ne veux pas le laisser seul, protesta-t-elle.

-Il ne sera pas seul. Je vais rester à ses côtés.

-Savez-vous… Savez-vous si le médecin a pu déterminer si c'est bien Gabriel qui est mort ?

-L'autopsie est en cours.

Bella frissonna alors que son esprit repoussait de toutes ses forces la possibilité que le corps d'Edward soit allongé sur la table froide du médecin légiste.

-Et Carlisle ? Demanda la jeune femme.

Elle se demandait encore pourquoi le médecin n'était pas venu pour voir son fils, leur assurer qu'il s'agissait bien d'Edward.

-Il viendra, mais pas tout de suite, lui apprit l'agent Davies, il a besoin de repos. Cependant, même si jusqu'à présent Carlisle a été le seul à les différencier, je crains que cette fois cela ne soit pas suffisant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Nous avons besoin de certitudes, pas de suppositions. Allez, venez, Bella, vous avez besoin de repos.

Pour toute réponse, Bella reprit sa place dans le fauteuil auprès du lit. Un léger soupir lui apprit que Russell n'insisterait pas davantage, du coin de l'œil, elle le vit prendre place dans l'autre fauteuil. Un léger silence s'installa dans la chambre. La jeune femme s'autorisa à fermer quelques secondes les yeux, ces derniers devenant brûlant parce qu'elle avait trop pleuré ou trop longtemps fixé l'homme pour desceller une quelconque réponse sur son identité. Bella ne put retenir un sursaut quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle croisa le regard de Russell qui était en train de l'emmitoufler dans un plaid pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, s'excusa-t-il.

-Ce n'est rien, assura-t-elle en lui offrant un petit sourire alors qu'il s'asseyait sur le rebord du lit. Je… Je n'arrive pas à croire que Gabriel nous ait aussi facilement dupé. Comment pouvait-il savoir que j'avais fait des lasagnes ?

-Je l'ignore, admit Russell, mais ce dont nous sommes sûrs c'est qu'il était obnubilé par Edward. Il est donc fort probable qu'il vous ait espionné pendant tout ce temps. Vous n'avez pas à vous en vouloir Bella, croyez-moi, vous ne vous êtes pas retrouvée enfermée dans une salle d'interrogatoire avec votre protégé sans être capable de le reconnaître !

-Nous sommes tous fatigués, reconnut Bella, et cette histoire a mis nos nerfs à fleur de peau.

-Ce n'est pas une excuse, marmonna Russell. »

Bella mordilla sa lèvre inférieure quand elle vit l'homme passer une main nerveuse sur son visage pour dissimuler ses larmes. L'agent du FBI murmura de brèves excuses avant de se lever et de quitter d'un pas pressé la chambre. Bella hésita à le suivre, elle voulait le réconforter, mais la sonnerie stridente d'une des machines à laquelle était relié le malade la retint. La jeune femme eut le temps de voir le tracé plat sur l'un des écrans avant d'être poussée sans ménagement hors de la chambre par l'équipe médicale. Avant que la porte ne se referme sur elle, elle eut le temps de voir l'infirmière abaisser le lit pour que le patient se retrouve en position allongée pendant que le médecin injectait un produit dans la perfusion. Lentement, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur. Un cri mêlé d'impuissance et de rage franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors que ses doigts se crispaient autour de ses cheveux, elle ne tenta pas de maîtriser les tremblements qui parcouraient son corps. Ses larmes coulèrent librement le long de ses joues alors qu'elle suppliait de toutes ses forces pour qu'Edward soit là à ses côtés.

.

* * *

.

Tout était étrange autour de lui et il se demanda pendant un instant où il était. Même s'il se sentait perdu, un étrange sentiment de plénitude l'étreignait, s'enroulant autour de lui tel un manteau alors qu'il se levait pour faire quelques pas. Ses pieds dénudés touchèrent agréablement l'herbe fraîche qui chatouillait la plante de ses pieds, le soleil caressait son visage. Il fit quelques pas, savourant la douceur de l'air sur sa peau. Le chant des oiseaux était mélodieux à ses oreilles, lui rappelant vaguement une mélodie qui lui semblait connaitre sur le bout des doigts, d'ailleurs ceux-ci bougeaient sans qu'il ne le leur demande au rythme de la musique. Un bruit d'eau qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas discerné attira son attention. Il fit quelques pas qui le menèrent à un petit lac alimenté par une cascade impressionnante. Il leva la tête, cherchant à voir le sommet de celle-ci, mais elle semblait se perdre dans les nuages. Sans qu'il ne le leur demande, ses pas le menèrent au bord du lac dont l'eau claire ne cessait de l'appeler. Il s'agenouilla. Ses doigts effleurèrent la surface, augmentant un peu plus l'irrépressible envie qu'il avait de plonger dans cette eau transparente. Sans se soucier de mouiller son pantalon blanc, il se redressa et fit un pas, l'eau caressa ses chevilles. Il allait faire un autre pas, s'enfonçant un peu plus quand le chant des oiseaux retentit à nouveau. Leur mélodie ne cessait de le hanter, celle-ci semblait le retenir, le rappeler vers la terre ferme. Il allait revenir sur les berges du lac quand un clapotis dans l'eau attira son attention, une silhouette se dessina lentement à quelques mètres de lui, une silhouette étrangement familière.

Doucement, il se détourna de la rive pour s'approcher de la silhouette. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, l'eau lui parut de plus en plus froide, bientôt, celle-ci lécha sa taille. Le corps frissonnant de froid, les dents claquantes et les lèvres tremblantes, il tendit pourtant une main vers la femme qui lui faisait face. Ses doigts effleurèrent la joue rose et étrangement chaude, ne ressentait-elle donc pas le froid qui l'étreignait ? Comme si elle avait entendu sa question silencieuse, elle s'approcha pour l'entourer de ses bras, guidant sa tête vers sa poitrine où il trouva refuge pendant qu'elle caressait tendrement ses cheveux. Au loin, il pouvait toujours entendre la mélodie qui l'avait ramené vers le rivage, celle-ci semblait pourtant plus faible même s'il transparaissait une certaine urgence dans ses notes. Une main glissa le long de sa joue pour le forcer à relever la tête, il se noya dans un regard emplit d'amour.

« -Mon petit, souffla doucement Elisabeth.

-Maman, murmura-t-il d'une voix étonnement faible.

-Edward… Si tu savais à quel point je suis fière de toi ! Tu es devenu un homme magnifique et courageux.

-Maman.

Il ne put que répéter ce mot avant de se couler une nouvelle fois dans l'étreinte rassurante de sa mère, il s'accrocha à elle, il se sentait en sécurité à ses côtés et il faisait son possible pour ignorer la mélodie qui ne cessait de l'appeler.

-Je t'aime, mon chéri, je t'aime tellement. Je suis navrée que nous ayons été séparés aussi tôt. J'aurais aimé te voir devenir cet homme merveilleux, j'aurais aimé être là pour toutes les étapes importantes de ta vie.

-Moi aussi… Je suis désolé…

-Pourquoi, mon cœur ?

-De t'avoir oublié, sanglota Edward, comment ai-je pu t'oublier, maman ? Comment ai-je pu alors que tu as donné ta vie pour moi ?

-Tu n'étais qu'un petit garçon, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. Si j'en avais eu la possibilité, j'aurais souhaité que jamais tu ne te rappelles, même si cela signifiait m'oublier.

-Non ! Tu ne peux pas dire ça, non ! Je me serais souvenu de toi à un moment ou à un autre ! Déclara-t-il farouchement.

-Peut-être… Mon ange, je n'étais pas physiquement à tes côtés, mais j'ai toujours veillé sur toi et je sais que Carlisle et Esmé t'ont aimé et t'aiment autant qu'Emmett ou Alice. Esmé a été une merveilleuse maman.

-Mais elle n'est pas toi, s'obstina-t-il sur un ton boudeur.

-Il n'y a rien que je n'ai fait qu'elle ne ferait pas elle aussi pour toi, gronda doucement Elisabeth.

Edward acquiesça distraitement de la tête ce qui fit sourire tendrement Elisabeth qui se pencha pour embrasser ses joues.

-Tu resteras avec moi ? Murmura-t-il avec appréhension.

-Pour l'éternité, répondit doucement Elisabeth.

Lentement, sa mère se détourna de lui. Un petit cri de protestation franchit le seuil de ses lèvres quand il se retrouva seul dans l'eau, le froid gagnant chaque parcelle de sa peau.

-Maman ! Appela-t-il paniqué.

Elisabeth stoppa son avancée pour se tourner vers lui, un sourire éclairait son visage et elle tendit une main qu'il n'hésita pas à saisir. Edward fit un pas vers elle avant de serrer les dents, une vague de douleur venait de traverser son corps.

-Edward ?

-J'ai mal…

-Ce n'est rien mon chéri, viens avec moi.

Edward hocha la tête et fit un nouveau pas. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi à chacun de ses pas, la douleur lui paraissait plus vive, le froid n'allait pas tarder à le figer sur place, pourtant, il réunit ses forces pour suivre sa mère. La mélodie entêtante résonna à nouveau, tel un bourdonnement devenu agaçant à ses oreilles.

-Viens, mon fils.

La prise de la main d'Elisabeth sur la sienne se raffermit, elle le tirait, l'entraînant dans son sillage alors que son cerveau qui semblait fonctionner au ralenti ne cessait d'attirer son attention sur la mélodie. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, il connaissait cette musique, elle lui rappelait quelque chose, ou plutôt, quelqu'un. Les notes ressemblaient à une berceuse, une berceuse qui lui évoquait de longs cheveux bruns, une douceur, une chaleur… Elle semblait éveiller une flamme dans sa poitrine, une flamme vacillante mais qui paraissait lutter pour s'étendre à tout son être. Cependant, la douleur, le froid, semblèrent disparaître quand ils furent presque au pied de la cascade. Une douce torpeur l'envahit, il se sentait bien et étrangement heureux.

-Edward !

Il se figea avant de tourner frénétiquement la tête pour chercher la personne qui l'appelait, mais il n'y avait personne, personne hormis sa mère et cette mélodie enivrante.

-Ne te retourne pas, suis-moi ! Ordonna Elisabeth.

Des perles d'eau s'échappant de la cascade caressèrent son visage. Edward avait l'étrange impression que s'il passait à travers le voile d'eau, il s'embarquerait pour un voyage sans retour. Il hésita. Il voulait suivre sa mère, rester dans l'étau protecteur de ses bras, pourtant, il n'avait de cesse de se tourner vers la berge où il lui sembla soudain apercevoir une silhouette. Une jeune femme le regardait tristement, des larmes embuaient ses magnifiques yeux chocolat, les perles translucides coulaient le long de ses traits trop beaux pour être aussi tristes.

-Bella…

Le nom franchit le seuil de ses lèvres sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi il le murmurait, cette femme éveillait quelque chose en lui, mais il n'aurait su dire quoi. Qui était-elle ? Pourquoi pleurait-elle ?

-Edward, viens, il est temps de partir.

Il observa sa mère avant de se tourner une nouvelle fois vers l'inconnue, Bella… Son cœur semblait protester à l'idée de s'éloigner d'elle. Brusquement, une autre silhouette se dessina aux côtés de Bella, une silhouette plus petite, celle d'un enfant. Alors que toute douleur avait enfin disparu, Edward sentit son cœur se serrer. Il eut l'impression qu'on le poignardait alors qu'il voyait le visage ruisselant de larmes de l'enfant.

-Papa !

Edward lâcha la main de sa mère, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : courir les consoler. Il voulait les serrer dans ses bras, aussi bien la femme que l'enfant, il ne savait pas comment il pouvait l'affirmer, mais il était sûr que l'un comme l'autre étaient une partie de lui-même. Alors qu'il marchait vers eux, une main enserra sa taille, le retenant près du voile d'eau formé par la cascade. Il se tourna pour faire face à sa mère dont les yeux étaient voilés par la tristesse.

-Mon chéri…

-Laisse-moi, maman, laisse-moi, il faut que je les retrouve ! Se débattit-il étonné par la force avec laquelle sa mère l'étreignait.

-Tu ne peux pas, tu ne peux plus… Viens avec moi, Edward, viens avec maman. La douleur disparaîtra, je te le promets. »

Edward ne voulait pas la suivre. Il rêvait de pouvoir rattraper le temps perdu avec sa mère, mais ses souvenirs étaient de retour. Ils étaient douloureux, mais bien présents et il ne pouvait abandonner la femme de sa vie et surtout son fils, son petit garçon. Stefan avait déjà perdu sa mère, il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner à son tour, il devait se battre pour lui, pour eux. Réunissant toutes ses forces, il repoussa Elisabeth pour tenter de rejoindre la rive. Cependant, à chacun de ses pas, la douleur s'intensifiait, le froid devenait insupportable. Il tendit une main vers eux, vers Stefan, vers Bella, sans pouvoir les atteindre. Ses forces l'abandonnaient alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'eau glaciale qui étouffa son cri alors qu'il hurlait désespérément leurs prénoms.

.

* * *

.

Carlisle ne savait plus comment il était arrivé là. Les derniers jours demeuraient un peu flous dans son esprit. Il se rappelait de la terreur qui l'avait envahi quand il avait compris que Gabriel avait pris la place d'Edward, il se rappelait le soulagement qu'il avait ressenti quand l'Eventreur était parti précipitamment. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, il avait verrouillé ses bras autour du corps de Stefan, priant pour que Gabriel ne revienne pas le lui enlever. Les heures qui suivirent furent troublent dans son esprit, se partageant entre la douleur et la folie. Son corps avait fini par baisser les armes, la fièvre avait gagné son être et il avait eu du mal à lutter contre l'infection qui s'était propagée. La plupart du temps, il était inconscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui et les brefs moments où il avait été éveillé, il avait eu du mal à se rappeler où il était, son esprit mélangeant tous les évènements. Lorsqu'enfin, son corps s'était rétabli, il avait ouvert les yeux pour croiser le regard embué de larmes d'Esmé. Son épouse s'était jetée à son cou, sanglotant contre lui. Une boule s'était formée au niveau de sa gorge, car même si Esmé n'avait rien dit, il sut que quelque chose de grave était arrivé. Il ferma les yeux, enrayant le flot de larmes alors qu'il murmurait désespérément le prénom de son aîné. Edward…

Carlisle sortit de ses pensées pour fixer la tombe qui lui faisait face. Il était seul dans l'immense cimetière c'est pour cela qu'il sursauta quand il entendit le bruit de pas sur le gravier. Il leva la tête avant de brutalement détourner le regard. Il inspira profondément et enfila une paire de lunettes de soleil pour dissimuler ses yeux rougis. Il eut un reniflement peu élégant quand l'homme s'arrêta à sa hauteur, Carlisle fouilla ses poches qui étaient désespérément vides. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Le médecin prit le mouchoir en papier et eut un léger hochement de tête en guise de remerciement. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, silencieux, lui fixant la tombe alors qu'il sentait peser sur lui le regard de Russell.

« -Vous n'approuvez pas ma présence ici, comprit Carlisle.

-Effectivement, il me semble que votre place est plutôt dans un lit. Je crois me rappeler que les médecins ne vous ont pas donné l'autorisation de sortir ?

-En tant que médecin, je connais mes limites.

-Laissez-moi en douter, soupira Russell avec tout de même un sourire. Acceptez tout de même de venir vous asseoir sur le banc juste derrière.

Bien qu'il lui en coûtait de l'admettre, ses points de suture tiraient pas mal et il avait épuisé beaucoup de ses forces pour faire le voyage jusqu'au cimetière. Il ne repoussa pas le bras de Russell qui s'enroula autour de sa taille, ils s'installèrent sur le banc. Son regard se perdit à nouveau sur la tombe.

-J'ai échoué, murmura-t-il. J'avais promis à Esmé de lui offrir une vie heureuse, de chérir et de protéger nos enfants, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. Je les ai tous fait souffrir avec mon passé, mes secrets…

-Carlisle, vous me faites penser à un vieux lion blessé.

Le médecin lança un regard surpris au mentor de son fils avant de laisser échapper un léger rire amer.

-Ce que je veux dire, reprit Russell, c'est que vous avez tout fait pour protéger votre famille et quoi que vous en pensiez, vous avez réussi. Vous avez toujours fait ce qui vous paraissait juste, je suis admiratif de votre courage et de votre ténacité. Pendant toutes ces années, vous avez monté la garde, veillé sur vos petits et vous avez sorti les crocs dès que la menace s'est fait sentir. Cependant, vous n'êtes qu'un homme, pas un dieu, vous n'êtes pas tout puissant.

-J'aurais dû….

-Etre sur ce toit et qu'auriez-vous fait ? Edward avait pris sa décision, il allait sauter quoi qu'il se passe, vous n'auriez pas pu le faire changer d'avis.

-J'aurais …

-Cessez de vous en vouloir, Carlisle. Croyez bien que moi aussi j'aurais préféré une autre fin à cette histoire, mais d'un autre côté, je me dis que c'est mieux ainsi. S'il n'était pas mort, je pense que cela n'aurait entraîné que plus de souffrance, pour lui, pour vous.

-Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que si j'avais…

-Cessez donc de vous tourmenter, Elisabeth a pris une décision et quoi que vous en pensiez, je pense que c'était la meilleure qui soit.

Carlisle passa une main lasse sur son visage. Il s'adossa ensuite contre le dossier en bois du banc.

-Comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Demanda-t-il soudain désireux de changer de sujet.

-Quelqu'un qui vous connaît très bien m'a dit que vous seriez sûrement ici.

-Oh…, murmura Carlisle dont le visage se ferma, j'imagine que ma présence ici ne doit pas être à son goût.

-C'est effectivement le cas, mais je pense que c'est plus lié au fait que vous vous baladiez seul alors que vous n'êtes pas en pleine forme. Il était plus inquiet que furieux.

-Je confirme.

Carlisle tourna la tête pour croiser le regard troublé de son fils, celui-ci remercia Sam qui avait poussé son fauteuil jusqu'à eux. L'agent du FBI le salua d'un hochement de tête avant de faire demi-tour.

-Je vais vous laisser discuter, annonça Russell qui se leva pour rejoindre Sam.

Carlisle regarda les deux hommes s'éloigner de quelques pas pour s'installer sur un banc où ils étaient suffisamment près pour les surveiller tout en leur laissant une certaine intimité. Carlisle se leva pour aider son fils à se rapprocher quand il remarqua que celui-ci peinait à faire rouler son fauteuil pour être à ses côtés.

-Tu sais que maman est furieuse, confia doucement Edward, elle a eu la peur de sa vie quand elle a trouvé ta chambre vide.

-J'ai laissé un mot, se défendit maladroitement Carlisle.

-Tu crois que ça l'a rassuré ? Railla son fils. Je ne donne pas cher de nos peaux quand nous rentrerons.

-Ta mère ne sait pas que tu es sorti ?

-Non, mais je crains plus Bella que maman, grimaça Edward ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Enfin, étant donné que nous sommes dans le pétrin, autant en profiter pour discuter, non ?

-Oui. Je comprendrais que tu n'apprécies et ne comprennes pas ma présence ici, admit le médecin.

-C'est le cas. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre où tu étais allé. Je te mentirai si je disais que je n'ai pas été furieux, que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu faisais ça… Puis, j'ai pensé à Stefan, à l'amour que j'ai pour lui et même si ça me fait mal, je comprends que tu ais eu besoin de venir et…

Carlisle observa le visage de son fils quand il n'entendit plus sa voix, il put voir ses magnifiques émeraudes troublées par des larmes. Edward inspira profondément et il posa sa main sur la sienne, l'étreignant pour tenter de le rassurer, de le réconforter, son fils lui offrit un regard reconnaissant avant d'essuyer d'un geste rageur les larmes qui lui avaient échappé.

-Edward, je sais le mal que Gabriel t'a fait, mais je ne peux oublier le fait qu'il est aussi mon fils. Je sais que je ne devrais pas en vouloir à Elisabeth, mais je ne cesse de me demander si j'aurais pu changer quelque chose, j'aurais pu l'aider, si seulement j'avais pu vous sauver tous les deux.

-Tu n'aurais pas pu.

Carlisle tressaillit en entendant le ton froid et cassant de son fils. De part son travail, Edward était confronté à la partie la plus sombre des hommes, pourtant, il avait toujours admiré la manière dont son fils avait su préserver sa foi en l'être humain, foi qu'il semblait avoir perdue aujourd'hui...

-Même si Gabriel avait eu une famille aimante, des parents normaux et attentifs à ses besoins, rien n'aurait changé, affirma Edward. C'était un sociopathe, il est né ainsi. Gabriel n'a jamais su faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Il a toujours manqué d'empathie face à la souffrance, à la douleur des autres. Rien ne le touchait, rien n'atteignait son esprit. La seule fois où il a peut-être pu ressentir quelque chose c'est quand il me blessait, me torturait, ce qui expliquait sûrement son obsession pour moi.

-Le médecin, la partie rationnelle, de mon être ne peut qu'abonder en ton sens, mais le père se désespère de n'avoir pas su, de ne pas avoir eu la force ou l'opportunité de changer les choses. Je n'ai pas su protéger ma famille.

-Foutaises ! Gronda Edward visiblement furieux. Tu nous as protégé ! Tu nous as sauvé ! Sans toi, je serais mort, Bella serait morte, Stefan serait mort ! Alors, cesse de culpabiliser. Tu vas sûrement penser que je délirais, mais tu sais quand j'ai fait un arrêt cardiaque ?

Carlisle ne put empêcher son corps de se raidir en se rappelant qu'il avait failli le perdre, il s'en était fallu de peu que l'équipe médicale ne parvienne pas à le réanimer.

-Oui, murmura Carlisle.

-J'ai vu maman.

-Quoi ?... Elisabeth ?

-Oui, elle était là, confia Edward dans un chuchotis hésitant, elle m'attendait. Je… J'étais tellement bien dans ses bras, je me sentais en sécurité et tant aimé. Elle était si belle, encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs. Elle voulait m'emmener… mais… mais je n'ai pas pu la suivre. Ma place était ici même si je ne souhaitais pas l'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Cependant, au moment où je sentais mon esprit revenir dans le monde des vivants, je l'ai vu une dernière fois. Elle était heureuse, heureuse que je revienne vers vous, heureuse de savoir que nous étions une famille aimante et aussi complice. Alors, il serait temps que tu comprennes que tu n'as rien à regretter, tu as réussi. As-tu besoin d'une preuve supplémentaire, il te suffit de regarder ton petit-fils.

-Tu as vu Elisabeth ? Répéta Carlisle d'une voix émue.

-Ne vas pas me faire passer une IRM ou un scanner, je n'ai pas de lésions cérébrales qui m'ont donné des visions ! Gronda Edward avec un léger amusement.

-Peut-être les drogues ? Proposa Carlisle en rentrant dans son jeu.

-Peut-être… Même si je me plais à penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de réel dans cet étrange rêve.

-Je l'espère aussi. »

Carlisle sourit. Sincèrement, il espérait qu'un autre monde les attendait, un monde où Elisabeth pourrait enfin profiter de son merveilleux fils. Les propos du jeune homme étaient sincères, il n'en doutait pas, même s'il avait encore du mal à accepter son impuissance, son fils, Gabriel a toujours été une âme perdue. Inspirant profondément, il se leva et s'approcha de la tombe du tueur. Le père en deuil s'agenouilla et déposa une rose blanche contre la pierre tombale. Carlisle tressaillit quand il entendit les roues du fauteuil d'Edward s'approcher de lui. Il se retourna pour voir son fils s'arrêter à ses côtés avant de baisser la tête et de joindre ses mains en une posture de recueillement. Une petite étincelle se raviva en Carlisle, tout n'était pas fini, Edward avait beaucoup perdu, mais il restait toujours en lui cette parcelle de bonté qui faisait sa fierté. Lorsque son fils releva la tête, il s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour le serrer dans ses bras. Quand il rompit leur étreinte, Carlisle déposa un baiser sur le front d'Edward avant de prendre les commandes du fauteuil pour pousser Edward vers les deux agents qui se levèrent à leur arrivée. Ils gagnèrent leurs véhicules. Une fois assis aux côtés de Russell, Carlisle se rendit compte qu'il était soulagé, un poids avait disparu de sur ses épaules, il avait pu se recueillir sur la tombe de Gabriel, dire adieu à ce fils qu'il n'avait jamais connu et s'assurer qu'il avait toujours l'amour de son aîné. La douleur avait fait place à la paix quand Edward l'avait rejoint, lui rappelant que sa famille l'attendait, sa famille plus aimante et unie que jamais.

.

* * *

.

Edward laissa échapper un soupir en observant la maison qui lui faisait face. La belle façade blanche était baignée par la douce lueur du matin. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage quand il entendit Esmé râler après Emmett qui avait décidé d'enfermer Stefan dans un des cartons vide du déménagement. Il se détourna des pitreries des deux enfants de la famille dont Esmé tentait désespérément de calmer les ardeurs pour voir Bella fuir précipitamment Alice qui ne cessait de vouloir la faire changer d'avis quant à la couleur des murs de la cuisine. Edward se dit qu'il devrait voler au secours de sa belle avant que le petit lutin ne redécore tout leur intérieur à ses goûts parfois un peu trop étranges pour lui. Une tape sur son épaule le fit sursauter, Russell lui sourit tout en lui demandant de dégager le passage avant de se tourner vers Jasper et Sam pour les houspiller.

« -Allez, la jeunesse ! Ce meuble devrait déjà être dans le salon ! Rappela son mentor.

-Mais vous n'avez qu'à venir nous donner un coup de main ! Haleta Jasper à bout de souffle. Emmett ! Lâche ce gosse et viens !

-Alors, on a oublié de faire de la gonflette, railla son cadet en venant aider Jasper.

Russell se hâta de mettre un terme à la dispute qui menaçait d'éclore en les pressant d'apporter le meuble à l'intérieur. Edward s'avança dans la pelouse, encore humide de la rosée du matin, pour apercevoir Rosalie et Penny qui s'activaient en cuisine pendant que Caitlin semblait se battre avec une tringle de rideaux.

-Tout va bien ?

Edward leva la tête pour croiser le regard préoccupé de son père, il esquissa un léger sourire en prenant un air exaspéré.

-Je vais bien, papa, combien de fois devrais-je te le répéter ?

-Sûrement encore de nombreuse fois, admit Carlisle en passant une main affectueuse dans ses cheveux, je me fais vieux, j'ai tendance à radoter.

-Tu m'ôtes les mots de la bouche, se moqua Edward.

-Jeune impudent ! Gronda son père.

Avant que Carlisle n'ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, il fut sauvé par sa mère qui avait besoin du carton que son père portait. Carlisle lui sourit avant de rejoindre la maison. Alors qu'il avait l'intention de rejoindre Bella pour la sauver des griffes de sa sœur, il fut stoppé par un cri venant dans sa direction. Edward eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour réceptionner Stefan qui venait de se jeter sur lui, cherchant refuge dans ses bras pour fuir son oncle.

-Doucement, dit-il à son fils alors qu'il dissimulait une grimace, que se passe-t-il ?

-Emmett, il veut me mettre dans un carton ! Veux pas ! Pleurnicha son fils. Sais pas où c'est Pétaouchnoc ! Veux pas y aller !

-Je suis sûr que tonton Emmett ne va pas le faire, déclara-t-il en lançant un regard noir à son frère. Il te fait juste râler, n'est-ce pas tonton Emmett ?

Ce dernier, loin de se démonter, allait argumenter, mais Rosalie intercéda en sa faveur en appelant Emmett à la rescousse. Stefan ravit de ce changement de situation tira la langue à son oncle avant de se blottir dans ses bras.

-Alors, la nouvelle maison te plaît ? Demanda-t-il à son fils.

-Oui, je vais pouvoir jouer au foot dans le jardin ! S'enthousiasma Stefan. Et en plus, papi et mamie habitent juste à côté !

-Et oui, malheureusement, tatie Alice et tonton Jasper vont aussi venir.

-Je t'ai entendu ! Gronda le lutin qui passait non loin d'eux.

-Elle est pas contente tatie, lui fit remarquer Stefan.

-Ça lui passera, marmonna Edward.

-Je pourrais avoir un chien ? On a un jardin maintenant ! S'écria son fils qui n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait déjà dit non pour l'animal en arguant à l'époque qu'ils n'avaient pas de jardin.

-Nous en reparlerons.

-Bella a dit oui.

-Alors, si Bella a dit oui… On verra… Sourit Edward. Allez, file rejoindre mamie, elle est en train de ranger ta chambre.

Il regarda avec un plaisir plus qu'évident son fils courir vers la maison pour aider sa grand-mère à ranger tous ses jouets.

-Hey, frangin ! L'interpella Emmett. J'espère que tu ne comptes pas sur nous pour porter ton piano ?

-Bien sûr, avec ta délicatesse légendaire, tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser approcher de mon piano ? Railla Edward.

-Je suis super délicat, moi, Monsieur, protesta son cadet, je ne suis que finesse et délicatesse !

-Mais bien sûr, tu ne ressembles absolument pas à un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ! S'amusa Jasper.

-On te demande pas ton avis, Blondie !

-Comment m'as-tu appelé ? Grogna le psy.

-On se calme les enfants, intervint Carlisle de sa voix apaisante, au lieu de vous chamailler, pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas plutôt votre énergie pour ranger la maison ? Allez, filez !

-Mais, geignit Emmett, et Edward ? Il se tourne les pouces !

-J'arrive, murmura-t-il simplement.

Emmett n'ajouta rien, il se contenta de lui offrir un clin d'œil avant de prendre la direction de la maison, Jasper sur ses talons.

-Alors, comment te sens-tu ? Lui demanda son père.

-Pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, je vais bien, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

-Je sais seulement que n'importe qui serait bouleversé avec tous ces changements.

-Cette maison est une bonne chose. C'est un nouveau point de départ pour Bella, Stefan et moi. Et puis, l'appartement n'était pas fonctionnel.

-Et pour ton travail ?

-Rassure-toi, je compte écouter mon médecin, je vais me reposer, apprendre à vivre avec ça, prendre soin de Stefan, puis, je reprendrais le boulot. Le Directeur souhaite que je garde ma place, donc, mon poste sera aménagé.

-Je suis ravi d'apprendre que tu ne réintègreras ta place que quand tu seras prêt.

-Oui. Bon, je pense que nous devrions aller leur donner un coup de main avant qu'Emmett ne vienne à nouveau se plaindre.

Carlisle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les lui ébouriffant comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Edward sourit à son père avant qu'ils ne gagnent ensemble l'intérieur de la maison. A peine avait-il franchi le seuil que Bella s'approcha pour lui voler un baiser, il la suivit jusqu'à leur chambre où il rangea leurs vêtements dans le placard pendant que Bella terminait de faire leur lit.

-Charlie devrait arriver dans deux jours, c'est toujours ok pour toi ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

-Tu sais que ton père est le bienvenu, surtout si ça ne le dérange pas de se retrouver au milieu des cartons.

-Ca ne posera pas de problème… Edward, il vient avec Billy et Jacob.

-Oh…

Edward plia soigneusement l'un des pulls de la jeune femme avant de le ranger dans un tiroir. Il n'allait pas dire que la présence du Quileute l'emplissait de joie, non, il n'avait pas besoin de se retrouver face à Jacob alors qu'il ne pouvait plus maintenir la comparaison avec l'ami d'enfance de sa compagne.

-Edward ? L'interpella doucement la jeune femme en s'agenouillant face à lui. Je peux dire à Charlie de venir seul.

-Non, non, je sais que tu seras ravie de voir Jacob et Billy.

-Edward, je croyais que nous étions tombés d'accord, on doit tout se dire, l'as-tu déjà oublié ?

-Non, bien sûr que non. Tu vas sûrement me dire que je suis stupidement jaloux, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que la présence de Jacob te rappellera ce que tu n'auras pas.

-Quoi donc ? Un meilleur ami ? Car Jake est et ne sera que ça, affirma Bella, tu es l'homme que j'aime, Edward, l'homme de ma vie et ne crois pas que je vais te laisser imaginer que ce n'est plus le cas.

-Tu sais que ça ne sera pas facile, murmura Edward en pliant nerveusement un autre vêtement.

-Je sais que tout ne sera pas toujours rose, mais la vie serait bien ennuyeuse sans quelques disputes ou difficultés et quelles que soient ces dernières, je sais que nous arriverons à les surmonter car nous sommes ensemble. Edward, tu as sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour Stefan et moi, laisse-moi essayer de prendre soin de toi à mon tour.

-Tu ne m'es redevable de rien, Bella, je ne veux surtout pas que tu penses que…

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, Cullen, car tu pourrais bien passer la première nuit dans notre maison sur le canapé ! Menaça Bella avec un sourire.

-Alors, tu dois m'aider en trouvant un moyen de me faire taire, quémanda Edward brusquement plus serein.

La seconde suivante, il sentit les lèvres de Bella se poser sur les siennes pour un tendre baiser. Leurs langues venaient de se rencontrer quand ils entendirent des petits pas précipités dans le couloir.

-Beurk ! S'écria Stefan en affichant une mine dégoûtée. Vous arrêtez pas de vous faire des bisous !

-Oui ! Lança Bella pour attraper son fils et couvrir son visage de baisers sonores. Et j'en ai encore à revendre !

-Non ! Non ! Arrête ! Ca chatouille !

Edward ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant sa compagne chahuter avec son fils. Il rangea les derniers vêtements qui étaient entassés sur ses genoux avant de suivre Stefan qui était venu le chercher car les déménageurs arrivaient avec son piano. Il guida ces derniers jusqu'au recoin du salon qui avait été aménagé pour lui. Une fois le piano installé, il vit Stefan s'avachir sur un des grands poufs pour le regarder. Edward s'approcha donc du piano et joua un peu autant pour vérifier s'il était accordé que pour faire plaisir à son fils. A la fin de la berceuse qu'il avait composée pour l'enfant, son fils se joignit à lui jouant quelques notes en rythme.

-C'est très bien, tu fais des progrès, le félicita-t-il. »

Stefan grimpa sur ses genoux pour réclamer un câlin, il le lui offrit sans difficulté avant qu'ils ne retournent tous les deux au rangement de la maison. Il suivit son fils dans sa chambre où ils rangèrent ensemble ses vêtements avant de rejoindre le reste de la famille pour le repas. L'après-midi passa rapidement et Edward fut agréablement surpris lorsque, quand le soir fut arrivé, la maison était presque toute rangée. Malgré leur offre pour partager le repas du soir, toute sa famille rentra soit à l'hôtel, soit chez leurs parents. Edward donna son bain à Stefan pendant que Bella préparait le dîner. Une fois qu'il eut habillé son fils avec son pyjama préféré, ils rejoignirent Bella et dînèrent paisiblement. Puis, il coucha Stefan et lui lut une histoire avant qu'ils ne fassent un câlin après que Bella soit passée pour l'embrasser. Edward brancha le baby-phone et prit l'autre récepteur avec lui, ignorant comment se passerait la première nuit de Stefan dans leur nouvelle maison. Il gagna ensuite la cuisine où Bella terminait de faire la vaisselle.

« -Il dort ?

-Oui, il est tombé comme une masse.

-Un verre de vin ? La journée a été longue autant pour lui que pour nous, soupira Bella, en s'asseyant sur un tabouret. Enfin, je suis contente, on a bien avancé.

-Merci, dit Edward en prenant une gorgée de vin rouge.

-J'ai bien cru qu'Emmett allait me rendre dingue. Et je ne te parle même pas d'Alice ! Tu sais qu'elle est allée voir nos voisins pour savoir s'ils avaient l'intention de vendre ?

-Mon Dieu, à peine a-t-on emménagé que tous les voisins vont nous détester ! Soupira Edward. Je te promets que ce lutin de malheur va me le payer !

-Et si nous profitions de notre soirée en attendant d'être à nouveau envahi demain ? Offrit Bella.

Edward lui sourit et ensemble ils gagnèrent leur chambre pour trouver refuge près de la cheminée du petit coin détente qu'ils avaient emménagé autour. Il était en train de tamiser la pièce quand il ne put retenir un sourire en voyant Bella se pencher dans l'âtre pour empiler des bûches.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu avais aussi froid, railla-t-il doucement.

-Je te rappelle que c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle nous avons choisi cette maison, se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler la jeune femme en craquant une allumette, dois-je aussi te remémorer tes promesses ?

-Quelles promesses, Miss Swan ?

Bella poussa un petit cri de joie quand une flamme vacillante se dessina dans l'âtre, elle ferma l'insert avant de venir s'installer sur ses genoux.

-Il me semble que ces promesses faisaient référence à des soirées allongés sur ce tapis, nus, blottis l'un contre l'autre.

-Je crois vaguement m'en rappeler, sourit Edward.

-Je devrais peut-être te rafraîchir la mémoire ? Proposa Bella.

Son sourire s'agrandit avant qu'il ne lève la tête pour voler un baiser à sa compagne qui le lui accorda avec plaisir. Alors que leurs lèvres se séparaient, son regard se posa sur le sol, un léger soupir franchit le seuil de ses lèvres.

-Il va falloir attendre encore un peu, rappela-t-il douloureusement à sa compagne.

-Pardon, s'excusa aussitôt Bella qui semblait se maudire de sa maladresse.

-Hey, tout va bien, la rassura-t-il.

-Tu es sûr ? Demanda la jeune femme en plongeant son regard aiguisé dans le sien.

-Je vais bien, répéta Edward, crois-moi si je te dis que je suis heureux. Bella, je suis vivant et je suis avec Stefan et toi.

-Je t'aime, Edward, assura Bella avec ferveur, et je remercie le Ciel qu'il nous ait placé sur la même route, toi et ton formidable petit bonhomme.

Alors qu'il allait s'emparer de ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser, une plainte suivie de son prénom attira son attention.

-Tu le trouves toujours aussi formidable ? Plaisanta Edward.

-Tu veux que j'y aille ?

-Non, j'y vais.

Bella déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de quitter ses genoux, la jeune femme prit la direction de leur salle de bain privée pendant qu'il rejoignait la chambre de Stefan. Il trouva son fils assit dans son lit, son doudou fermement serré contre lui, Edward espéra que l'enfant se rendormirait sans difficulté.

-Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda-t-il alors que Stefan se hissait sur ses genoux.

-Veux faire pipi, chuchota son fils. Sais plus où c'est, avoua-t-il peiné.

Edward ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire pendant que l'enfant, rassuré par son geste, prit ses aises sur ses genoux. Lorsqu'il ramena Stefan à son lit, il vit ce dernier hésiter avant de glisser vers sa couche, Edward le couvrit et passa une main douce dans ses cheveux.

-Dors bien, mon cœur, tu sais que je ne suis pas loin ? Ajouta-t-il en voyant l'enfant mordiller sa lèvre inférieure.

-Oui, mais papi il a dit que je suis un grand garçon et que je peux faire dodo dans mon lit.

-Grand-père a raison. Par ailleurs, il suffit que tu m'appelles et j'arrive.

-T'aime, bâilla Stefan.

-Je t'aime aussi, mon trésor.

Edward regarda son fils lutter quelques secondes contre le sommeil avant que ses paupières ne se ferment définitivement pendant qu'un souffle régulier soulevait son petit torse. Après s'être assuré que la veilleuse était bien en place, il quitta la chambre pour rejoindre celle qu'il partageait avec Bella. Cette dernière abaissa son livre et haussa un sourcil en le voyant arriver seul.

-Il semblerait que ce que papi dit a plus d'importance que ce que la psy ou nous disons, bref, selon super papi, il est un grand garçon qui peut dormir seul.

-Fais-moi penser à envoyer une corbeille de fruits à ton père ! Déclara Bella avant de lui adresser un tendre sourire. Tu viens te coucher ?

-Je fais un détour par la salle de bain et j'arrive. »

Edward se hâta de fermer la porte de la salle de bain après avoir croisé le regard incertain de la jeune femme. Il prit une profonde inspiration quand il vit ses mains trembler, aussitôt, il les posa sur la vasque froide du lavabo qu'il serra fort pour chasser la vague de panique qui menaçait de l'étreindre. Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa poitrine quand il entendit le parquet craquer, il pouvait aisément deviner la présence hésitante de Bella derrière la porte, il pouvait voir son poing se lever, prêt à cogner contre le panneau en bois ou sa main frôler la poignée. Il relâcha son souffle quand il l'entendit s'éloigner pour regagner leur lit et il lui en fut reconnaissant. Edward soupira avant de commencer à se préparer pour la nuit.

Dès qu'il sortit de la salle de bain, son premier regard fut pour le radio réveil, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage quand il réalisa qu'il assimilait de plus en plus rapidement les gestes de la vie courante. Il s'approcha du lit. Bella posa son livre et repoussa la couette pour lui faciliter la tâche, après avoir assuré la stabilité du fauteuil, Edward banda ses bras et tout en prenant appui sur les accoudoirs, il gagna le lit. L'opération pouvait paraître simple à première vue, mais il dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de pouvoir enfin s'allonger correctement. Lorsque sa tête toucha l'oreiller, son corps se détendit et il espéra que Stefan dormirait d'une traite jusqu'à demain matin. Bella rabattit la couette sur leurs corps et vint aussitôt se blottir dans ses bras.

« -Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

-Oui, répondit Edward en caressant ses cheveux.

-Je… Edward, hésita la jeune femme, tu te souviens qu'on s'était promis de tout ce dire ?

-Oui.

-Je ne veux pas être maladroite ou te blesser, mais je ne sais pas si je dois ou non te proposer mon aide, avoua-t-elle, et ça me rend dingue parce que je ne sais pas si tu es en difficulté ou non.

-Bella, tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour moi, je vais…

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien, enfin, pas aussi bien que tu prétends l'être et c'est normal. Edward, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu sois toujours fort, un peu d'imperfection me ferait du bien, je me sentirai plus à la hauteur ! Termina Bella avec une note d'humour.

-Je le sais, Bella, cependant, j'ai un peu de mal à me laisser aller, vous êtes tous passés par tellement d'épreuves à cause de moi, que je me sens mal de t'imposer celle-ci.

En un clin d'œil, Bella se retrouva assise à califourchon sur son bassin, l'air hésitant avait disparu de sur son visage pour laisser place à la colère, il déglutit péniblement.

-Ecoute-moi bien, tu n'es et tu ne seras jamais un fardeau pour moi.

-Je le sais.

-Non, je n'en suis pas sûre. Dois-je te rappeler ta réaction quand je t'ai annoncé que Jacob accompagnait mon père ? Tu crois que je ne te connais pas suffisamment pour voir le scénario que tu as élaboré dans ta petite tête ? Je t'aime, Edward Cullen, je t'aime à en crever et rien que pour ça, je t'interdis de me ménager, si tu as besoin d'aide, je veux que tu la demandes, si tu as besoin d'être rassuré, viens à moi, si tu as besoin que l'on te porte, je le ferais, est-ce clair ? Questionna-t-elle d'un ton dur, ses beaux yeux chocolat troublés par les larmes qu'elle retenait tant bien que mal.

-Très clair, Bella, je suis désolé d'avoir encore une fois…

-Hey ! Le coupa-t-elle en plantant son index menaçant dans son torse.

-Je ne m'excuse pas pour mon moment de faiblesse.

-Je préfère ça, assura la jeune femme en souriant.

-Cependant, je peux émettre un petit doute quant à ce que tu viens d'énoncer ?

Alors que sa compagne fronçait les sourcils, elle se détendit quand elle remarqua son air amusé.

-Quoi donc ? Interrogea Bella avec un petit air condescendant. Mon speech était parfait.

-Mais un peu inexact, répliqua Edward, tu comptes vraiment me porter ?

-C'était une image, Cullen, grogna-t-elle, désolée si ton cerveau n'a pu saisir la subtilité de mon message.

Le jeune homme s'étonna quand il vit soudain Bella fermer sa bouche, ravalant les paroles qu'elle allait ajouter à celles prononcées. Il lui en fut gré quand il comprit qu'elle allait faire référence à un évènement dont il n'était pas fier. En effet, deux jours plus tôt, il s'était retrouvé piégé dans sa propre baignoire, ses bras étant trop faibles pour le soulever et sa salle de bain n'étant pas équipée, il avait dû attendre qu'Emmett arrive pour l'aider à sortir. Alors qu'il s'était attendu à être taquiné, Emmett avait fait preuve d'une discrétion qui lui avait presque tiré des larmes. Décidément, il devenait trop émotif ces derniers temps réalisa-t-il alors qu'une boule se formait dans sa gorge. Edward ferma les yeux et se détendit dès qu'il sentit les lèvres de Bella se poser sur les siennes. Décidément, la jeune femme était le meilleur des remèdes.

-Edward ? Appela dans un murmure sa douce en se blottissant contre son torse.

-Oui ?

-Je… Pourquoi avoir sauté du toit ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de nous expliquer ?

Edward prit quelques secondes avant de répondre, s'étonnant d'ailleurs que Bella ne lui ait pas posé la question plus tôt. Il n'eut pas besoin de rassembler ses souvenirs, les images étaient encore présentes à son esprit, tout comme la peur et le stress de savoir sa famille avec Gabriel.

-Je voulais en finir, cesser ce jeu du chat et de la souris, bien trop de personnes étaient mortes à cause de cette quête folle que poursuivait Gabriel. Je savais que rien ne pourrait l'arrêter, personne ne pourrait le raisonner et aucune prison ne saurait le retenir. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce qui se passait à l'Hôpital, j'ignorais s'il te détenait, s'il avait pu s'approcher de Stefan ou de papa. Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi et je suis directement monté sur le toit tout en sachant parfaitement que comme il usurpait mon identité, il serait forcément prévenu de ma présence. J'ai tout misé sur sa panique de me voir mourir de ma propre main, en me suicidant, je gagnais la bataille et ça, je savais qu'il ne le supporterait pas.

-Tu avais donc bien décidé de sauter ? Comprit Bella d'une voix tremblante.

-J'étais à bout, las, admit Edward, j'étais prêt à tout pour vous mettre à l'abri, cependant, j'espérais ne pas trop mal chuter sur la terrasse juste en dessous. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas pris en compte les tuyaux d'aération et leurs couvercles au dôme, je ne pensais pas rebondir sur l'un d'eux dans ma chute.

Bella le réprimanda d'une légère tape sur l'épaule avant d'enfouir son visage dans le creux de son cou.

-Je n'aime pas quand tu parles ainsi, gronda-t-elle ses lèvres chatouillant sa peau à chacun de ses mots. Comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance…

-Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Tu sais… Je sais que notre chute n'a même pas durée quelques secondes, mais j'ai croisé son regard, il avait compris.

-Compris ? Demanda Bella en se redressant pour croiser son regard.

-Gabriel, il avait compris qu'il allait mourir, il tombait tête la première, emporté par son élan, contrairement à moi. Il… Il m'a souri. Enfin, je crois… Il avait l'air serein. Ce…C'était bizarre.

-Tu as de la peine pour lui, réalisa doucement Bella dans un chuchotis.

-Oui, tu dois trouver ça étrange après tout ce qu'il a fait ?

-Non, pas vraiment, il restait tout de même ton frère et tu as grand cœur.

-Pourtant, quand j'ai su que papa s'était enfui de l'Hôpital, je savais qu'il ne pouvait l'avoir fait que pour une seule raison, j'ai vraiment été furieux contre lui. J'ai envoyé Russell à sa poursuite avant de le suivre avec Sam. Tu peux me croire lorsque je te dis que j'étais prêt à le frapper pour être là-bas. Cependant, quand je l'ai vu, j'ai pu comprendre sa douleur. J'ai un fils et je l'aime, je pense que j'aurais été aussi désespéré que papa de ne pas avoir pu être là pour lui, de ne pas avoir pu essayer de le guider, de lui inculquer des valeurs.

-Tu disais qu'il n'y serait jamais parvenu.

-Oui, Gabriel était malade, mais je ne peux pas reprocher à un père de vouloir le meilleur pour son fils. Tu sais que l'on a retrouvé des restes d'ossements d'Ethan qu'il gardait précieusement dans une espèce d'urne, comme s'il voulait garder un espèce de lien avec lui, d'après les experts, il aurait volé son corps peu de temps après sa mort, d'où le fait qu'on ait pas trouvé de traces de décomposition dans le cercueil. Gabriel a toujours été en quelque sorte à la recherche de l'approbation d'un père, d'Ethan… J'espère que papa va passer sur cette épreuve, je le trouve parfois absent.

-Il a besoin de temps et puis, je pense que c'est une bonne idée qu'Esmé et lui viennent s'installer ici, changer d'air leur fera du bien.

-Tu as sûrement raison. Déjà, je l'ai trouvé moins sombre aujourd'hui, il a passé beaucoup de temps avec Stefan.

-Oh, oui, Emmett ne l'a d'ailleurs pas loupé pour lui faire remarquer qu'il travaillait moins que lui.

-Cela ne m'étonne pas, il s'en est pris même à moi, sourit Edward, tu sais qu'il m'a empilé plusieurs cartons sur les genoux avant de me pousser vers la maison pendant que je tentais de garder le tout en équilibre ? Maman était furieuse quand elle a vu ça !

Edward ne put retenir un léger rire en se rappelant du visage peiné de son frère qui n'avait pas songé le blesser, mais plutôt à s'amuser. Il l'avait rapidement rassuré, il préférait être traité ainsi plutôt que comme un poids.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Emmett, il vient demain matin.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Bella.

-Pour mon entraînement, j'ai besoin de me muscler le haut du corps, reconnut Edward. Je me suis d'ailleurs dit que si demain la chambre d'amis était prête, Rose et lui pourraient y rester plutôt que d'aller à l'hôtel ?

-Oui, mais pourquoi ne la proposerais-tu pas à Alice ?

-Parce que je vais l'étrangler si elle continue ainsi, je ne sais pas comment fait Jasper !

-Il a sûrement des moyens de la faire taire que tu n'as pas ! Ricana Bella.

-S'il-te-plaît ! Supplia-t-il. Je ne veux rien savoir !

Bella laissa échapper un léger rire avant de tracer des arabesques sur son torse tout en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, une légère tension sur son visage trahissait son anxiété.

-Tu te rappelles que c'est toi qui as dit que nous pouvions tout nous dire ? Lui rappela doucement Edward.

-Oui, c'est vrai, reconnut Bella en prenant une profonde respiration. J'ai décidé de ne pas entrer au FBI.

-Quoi ? S'étonna-t-il en se hissant sur un coude pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Je sais que j'aurais sûrement dû t'en parler, mais je ne me vois pas quitter la maison pour poursuivre des criminels à travers le pays.

-Bella, si tu fais ça à cause de moi, je…

-Non ! Coupa-t-elle. Cela n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu sois prisonnier de ce fauteuil, je sais que tu te débrouilleras sans moi. La vérité, c'est que je suis mal à l'idée de ne pas vous voir tous les jours, Stefan et toi.

-Tu es sûre ? Ça te tenait vraiment à cœur.

-Oui, Jasper m'a parlé de l'idée d'ouvrir un centre pour aider les jeunes en difficulté, les femmes battues ou qui ont été agressées, une sorte de refuge, j'aimerais lui apporter mon aide. Il se chargerait du côté psychologique et moi policier en les accompagnants dans leurs démarches pour porter plainte ou les soutenir dans leur changement de vie. Tu en penses quoi ?

-Que c'est une excellente idée et que, quoi que tu décides de faire, tu auras mon appui.

-Et puis, il y aussi les deux pièces vides, murmura Bella.

-Les deux chambres vides ? Je crois que dans l'une Alice veut faire un gigantesque dressing pour toi et, quant à l'autre, je me suis dit que nous pourrions y installer le chien que tu as promis à notre fils ?

-Edward ! Tu…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils quand il remarqua la soudaine pâleur de sa compagne, il caressa du bout des doigts sa joue pour attirer son attention.

-Je plaisante, Bella, le chien dormira dehors.

-Non… Edward, tu as dit notre fils, chuchota la jeune femme.

-Oh, souffla-t-il en se rappelant ses propos. C'est vrai, je l'ai dit, cela te pose-t-il un problème ?

-Non, bien sûr que non ! Tu sais que j'aime Stefan comme s'il était mien.

-Et puis, il est le premier d'une longue lignée, sourit Edward.

-Longue comment ? Plaisanta Bella.

-Nous avons deux chambres de libre, non ? Je pense que c'est un projet que l'on pourrait mettre en route dès que le médecin me donnera le feu vert ? Proposa-t-il. Ou du moins, nous pourrons toujours nous entraîner ?

-Je pense que c'est une excellente idée, Monsieur Cullen. Je t'aime, Edward.

-Je t'aime, Bella Swan. »

Bella lui sourit avant de se pencher pour ravir ses lèvres. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de s'allonger l'un contre l'autre. Edward tendit la main et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Il sentit le nez de sa compagne frôler la peau de son cou, il pencha la tête et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux ce qui arracha un petit soupir de satisfaction à la jeune femme. Edward se laissa bercer par la respiration lente et régulière de Bella qui s'endormait, il raffermit la prise sur son corps, regrettant de ne pas sentir les jambes de la jeune femme qui s'étaient mêlées aux siennes.

Malgré la perte de ses jambes, Edward ne se sentait pas le droit de s'apitoyer sur son sort, il avait une famille aimante, une compagne qui le chérissait et un adorable petit garçon. Le jeune homme pensa à l'écrin dissimulé dans la poche d'une de ses vestes de costume, bientôt, il demanderait sa main à Bella pour qu'ils forment enfin une vraie famille. Et puis, comme l'avait dit son amour, ils feraient en sorte que Stefan ait des frères et des sœurs. Edward sourit. Non, il ne pouvait pas demander plus, la perte de ses jambes était un petit prix à payer pour le bonheur qu'il connaissait aujourd'hui. L'avenir s'annonçait radieux, il en était sûr. Edward ferma les yeux et s'endormit en rêvant d'une petite Bella qui jouerait avec Stefan…

.

.

_**FIN**_

.

.

Voili, voilou, c'est la fin des Fautes du père. Cela fait bizarre comme à chaque fois que l'on met un point final à une histoire.

Je vous remercie du fond du cœur d'avoir lu cette histoire, merci pour vos mots encourageants, merci pour votre soutien, MERCI ! Vous êtes géniaux !

Je ne peux pas vous dire quand je vais publier une autre fic Edward/Bella car je tiens à terminer Milord avant de m'engager sur un autre projet qui concerne aussi Carlisle/Edward. J'ai une idée d'Edward/Bella, mais elle n'est pas encore assez élaborée pour que je vous en fasse part et surtout pour savoir si elle servira de point de départ à une histoire, enfin, sûrement…

Portez-vous bien.

Encore une fois, merci pour tout et à bientôt.

Missloup.


End file.
